Te llevas mi corazón
by Dreamy G.B
Summary: Fueron separados por la trampa de Elisa, pero no todo resulta como ella quiere, sino mas bien nuestros personajes le dan un vuelco a la historia, presentando un giro que todos de alguna manera esperábamos. ¿Cómo les irá a Candy y Terry?...leamos.
1. Capítulo 1 Un último intento

Prólogo

Candy y Terry habían caído en la trampa de Elisa, un ser ruin, vacío, un alma oscura, sin sentimientos, donde no habita más que la maldad alimentada por un odio y resentimiento que nació en un corazón de niña el cual no supo ser encausado al bien, ella, ha logrado que nuestra pareja favorita se encuentre en uno de los peores momentos en su corta vida, pero… es así, Candy confinada a estar en una sala de castigo, indigna para cualquier persona, un viejo molino sin techo, y sin la compañía de ningún ser, más que su fiel mascota Clin, y el cielo lleno de estrellas…el castigo de Terry había sido totalmente diferente, una semana de confinamiento en su cuarto, aunque la falta era la misma.

Terry acudió a la hermana Grey tratando de que Candy no fuera expulsada, pero fue en vano.

Luego se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Candy cumpliendo su castigo, y desde fuera daba ánimos a la pecosa, valor y esperanzas que él mismo estaba perdiendo también.

-Candy… me quedaré aquí hasta la mañana…pensaba un Terry triste y casi derrotado…si fuera adulto me iría del colegio con Candy, podríamos decir adiós, si preocupaciones, riéndonos. —

Sentado al lado de la puerta que le impedía llegar a Candy en su castigo, Terry decide despedirse de ella tocando la melodía tan característica de él.

Luego, sintiendo impotencia al no poder hacer nada, dejando a un lado su orgullo, se dirigió a su padre el tan renombrado Duque de Grandchester, solicitando una ayuda que le fue negada.

-Terry estando aún en presencia de su padre pensaba—no debí venir, no debí venir, sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero quise creer que me ayudaría. —

En ese mismo momento, un Terius Grandchester decidido, se despide de su padre, diciéndole que nunca más le pediría ayuda y resolvería sus problemas, solo.

Capítulo I: Un último intento

(Aquí comienza mi adaptación en pro de un final feliz)

Terry decide volver a hablar con la hermana Grey, tratando de convencerla de desistir de expulsar a Candy.

-Terry llama a la puerta de la hermana Grey, recibiendo como respuesta un adelante.- ¡Terry!- exclama la directora.

El solicita hablar con ella, recibiendo como respuesta una negativa por estar "confinado en su dormitorio", pero Terry cambia su actitud y levantando la voz le dice:

-¡Escúcheme, es mi último pedido hermana, no le robaré mucho tiempo!- Con la sorpresa, la hermana Grey decide escucharlo, y él le vuelve a pedir que no expulse a Candy.

-Por favor hermana Grey – dice Terry- Candy no puede ser expulsada, usted debe saber, como directora de este establecimiento, que ella es hija adoptiva de la familia Andrew, y algo como lo que sucedió haría que ella fuese a lo menos repudiada por su familia adoptiva. Reconsidere de algún modo su decisión, ¡tiene que reconocer que fue una trampa!

-Entiendo lo que me dices Terry,-dice la superiora- pero debes entender que la falta es demasiado grave para dejarla pasar. Qué pensarán los padres de los alumnos cuando se enteren de lo sucedido, ya no nos considerarán capaces de cuidar y educar a sus hijos. No puedo Terry, no puedo.

-¿Su determinación de expulsar a Candy ya está tomada?—cuestiona Terry- ¿no considerará otra opción que no perjudique a Candy?

-No Terry, ¡no lo haré! No acostumbro retractarme de mis decisiones.

-Está bien hermana Grey, respetaré su voluntad, ahora usted respetará la mía—

-¿De qué hablas Terry?—pregunta la hermana Grey-

-Si Candy es expulsada sin derecho alguno de presentar una defensa, ya que sabemos que fue una trampa, que las cartas que nos citaron en aquel lugar eran tan falsas como la mano que las escribió –ya que Terry sabía que había sido una trampa de Elisa. Stear y Archie, se habían encargado de averiguar qué había pasado realmente, tratando de obligar a su "pariente" confesar su fechoría, por supuesto, sin resultado— ¡yo también me iré!—continuó Terry- dejando al Real Colegio San Pablo, sin uno de los principales benefactores…

-¡No!, Terry—lo interrumpe la religiosa—si haces eso, tu padre, el Duque de Grandchester, nos responsabilizará de todo lo que pase, aludiendo a un mal manejo de la situación, y no podremos seguir sin su apoyo. Terry…-continuó la hermana Grey—dame unos días, veré otro modo de solucionar esto, pero es casi imposible, que Candy pueda continuar sus estudios aquí. De todas maneras, su familia ya fue notificada.

Terry miró a la superiora con una muy bien aprendida desconfianza. Cuando iba a cuestionarla, la monja adivinando los pensamientos de Terry lo interrumpió…

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad… por el momento haré salir a Candy de donde se encuentra ahora, para que siga cumpliendo su castigo en su dormitorio, al igual que tú, recuerda que aún sigues castigado y deberías estar ya en tu cuarto.

-Muchas gracias hermana Grey…- decía un Terry más aliviado y con esperanzas, aunque sean pocas, por lo menos había logrado algo de tiempo, muy valioso considerando las circunstancias- sabía que podía contar con usted, con permiso, voy a mi dormitorio a seguir cumpliendo mi castigo.

Así Terry se retira de la presencia de la hermana Grey, con un semblante algo más alegre, pensando en correr hacía Candy para decirle lo que había conseguido, pero al ir de camino se encuentra con los primos preferidos de la pecosa y sus amigas, quienes al verlo con tanta prisa, no dudaron en cuestionar…-¿a dónde tan rápido Terry?—al escuchar su nombre se da media vuelta para ver quien lo llama, al ver a Stear, Archie, Annie y Patty, se detiene diciéndoles—ya no tendrán que preocuparse por Candy- y les cuenta lo recién ocurrido en la oficina de la hermana Grey.

Más contentos, no podían estar, al pensar que quizás Candy no sería expulsada, pero Terry tuvo que bajarlos de la nube, diciendo—No se apresuren tanto, la "vieja cabeza dura" –(como la llamó Candy alguna vez, y se quedó fuera del Festival de Mayo)—solo dijo que le daría unos días más para ver la manera menos escandalosa de tramitar su salida del colegio, no dijo que no la expulsarían, pero tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo que nos den, y solucionar este lío. En ese momento iba a contarle a Candy cuando escucharon-Terry Grandchester, ¿no debería estar ya en su habitación?—fueron interrumpidos por la hna. Margaret, y otra religiosa que la acompañaba- si hermana, enseguida voy, con permiso—y se retiró quedándose con las ganas de hablar con Candy y ser el primero en darle la noticia. No importa, se dijo, ya encontraré la forma de verla. Cosa que sabemos no será dificultad alguna para nuestro personaje estrella.

Lo que Terry desconocía, era que la hermana Margaret iba precisamente a buscar a Candy para llevarla a su habitación, donde estaría confinada, hasta haber tomado una decisión.

Por cosas de la vida, el fiel George Johnson, se encontraba en la mansión Andrew al momento de recibir la notificación de presentarse en el colegio algún familiar de Candy, lo antes posible, por el problemita del encuentro con Terry en los establos, a horas inadecuadas para una señorita de sociedad, y de tan buena familia. Cuando George lee el escrito se encuentra con lo siguiente:

Familia Andrew:

Requerimos la presencia de algún familiar o tutor legal, de la señorita Candice White Andrew, lo antes posible, por problema de conducta grave.

Atentamente

Hermana Grey

Con esa nota, George no pudo sacar ninguna conclusión de lo que podría estar pasando, y para hacerlo peor, su jefe Williams A. Andrew, padre adoptivo de Candy, no se encontraba en Inglaterra en esos momentos, pero para suerte de lo mismo, la tía abuela estaba viajando a América, es decir, que quién debería hacerse cargo de la situación, tendría que ser él.

Cabe mencionar, que el Duque de Grandchester, no recibió ninguna citación.

En el colegio, no todo era felicidad, la vida continuaba entre clases, recreos, estudios, encuentros furtivos entre alumnos, misa y todo lo que puede suceder en un internado. Nuestra pareja favorita, cada uno en su cuarto, no había podido verse, los primos de Candy habían convencido a Terry de no hacer intento de verla ya que si lo llegaban a descubrir, no habría quién salvara a Candy una segunda vez, lo mismo pasaba en los dormitorios de las chicas, Annie y Patty, se habían encargado de aconsejar a Candy de lo mismo, no intentar visitar a Terry, las consecuencias de otro escándalo, serían más que perjudiciales para Candice. Aunque no podían verse, si podían escribir, y el correo diario estaría a cargo de…si, si, si, adivinaron, los primos y las amigas.

Cartas van, cartas vienen.

Carta de Terry a Candy en su confinamiento.

Querida Candy

Hoy quería correr y contarte lo que había pasado, pero a mitad de camino encontré a tus primos, el inventor y el elegante, con sus novias, ahí me vio la hermana Margaret que iba de camino a buscarte, me envió a mi habitación, tuve que obedecer para no perjudicarte, ya que había conseguido algo de tiempo para ti.

Me alegro que ya estés en tu habitación.

La idea de escribirte es de tu primo, el inventor. A mí me pareció la mejor idea del año, ya que me desesperaba el no saber cómo estabas.

Quiero que sepas que a lo largo de estos días, con tus primos nos llevamos mucho mejor, Stear dice que tengo manos de inventor…ja ja… te imaginas yo inventando, o con él haciendo explotar las cosas. No, no, yo quiero vivir, llegar a viejito.

Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy. Tus primos me están apresurando, ya están yendo a clase.

Hasta la próxima señorita pecas.

Terry.

Candy recibió una carta de Terry dejada por debajo de la puerta, al acabar las clases y sus amigas volvían a los dormitorios. La tomó, acercándola a ella, el olor del perfume de Terry la llenó de alegría y fuerza para afrontar lo que viene en su vida, ¿seguiría en el colegio o sería expulsada por su falta?

Se dispuso a leer la misiva. Las palabras de Terry la animaron y al terminar de leer, dobló y guardó la carta con sumo cuidado junto a sus tesoros. Mientras mantenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, preparó papel y lápiz para contestar a su amigo.

Querido Terry

Muy buena idea la del correo, felicita a Stear de mi parte.

Ayer, las chicas lograron explicarme, por medio de una carta, ya que no tengo permiso de ver a nadie, lo que estaba pasando, tu confinado en tu dormitorio y yo en el mío.

Confío en que pronto se descubra la verdad y todo esto se solucione, ya que si me expulsan, los Andrew, no lo van a tolerar, y con seguridad anulen la adopción, en especial la tía abuela, para ella siempre he sido solo una piedra en el zapato.

Bien, pase lo que pase, puedo seguir siendo yo misma, con apellido Andrew o sin él, simplemente Candy White.

De todos modos, lo que realmente me preocupa es la mala impresión que el tío abuelo se haga de mí.

Seguramente Annie y Patty pasarán mañana por la carta.

Nos vemos, no, mejor dicho nos leemos.

Candy.

Y así, mientras duró el confinamiento en los dormitorios, ellos se escribieron a diario, pero no podemos pretender leer toda su correspondencia, dejemos algo para ellos.

Quién no se encontraba muy feliz era Elisa. Si bien es cierto que la trampa había dado muy buen resultado, no todo salió como lo planeado, ya había pasado una semana y Candy seguía en el colegio, en su dormitorio y ni señales de que la expulsaran.

Es más, la hermana Grey había estado averiguando que fue lo que llevó a Candy y Terry a cometer la falta, aunque coincidía en que los muchachos decían lo mismo, ella pensaba

-¿y si fue una trampa, si los chicos decían la verdad?, lo más importante es encontrar una solución para ellos dos y para el colegio- y en su búsqueda todo la guiaba a una sola persona….Elisa Leagan.

La descarada de Elisa, no aguantó más la espera y fue a reclamarle a la hermana Grey, que como era posible que a Candy todavía no se le expulsaba del colegio, diciendo –no estoy de acuerdo con el castigo hermana Grey—

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices Elisa—dice la religiosa enfadándose

Elisa continúa con su discurso, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras dichas por la superiora—no puedo entenderla, sabiendo que es tan estricta con los reglamentos del colegio—

-Elisa Leagan, tendrás una semana de confinamiento en tu cuarto… -pero hermana Grey-…trata de hablar la muy mentirosa, cuando ve que la Directora pone en sus manos una carta—y aquí tienes la carta que le escribiste a Terry—dice la religiosa. La cara de Elisa cambió de acusadora a acusada, su cara de sorpresa y vergüenza al haber sido descubierta, sumándole el momento en que Terry la enfrentó, sin palabras, mostrándole a través de un escupo en su cara, lo despreciable que era. Ser pillada en la falta la dejó sin palabras, y agachando la cabeza, se retiró a su cuarto, pensando en cómo se iba a desquitar de la muy suertuda de Candy—me las pagarás "niña de establo", esto no termina aquí.

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2 La reunión (parte I)

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia.**

 ** _Notas de la autora: Este capítulo está dividido en dos partes. Decidí subir hoy, porque en mi país Chile, estamos celebrando las Fiestas Patrias._**

 ** _Espero les guste este regalito. Si todo va bien, el miércoles subo la parte dos de La Reunión. Saludos a todas quienes leen._**

Capítulo II

La Reunión (parte I)

Esa misma semana a Terry le fue levantado el castigo, no así a Candy, ella seguía encerrada en su cuarto, sin derecho a nada, solo a mirar por la ventana, donde con sorpresa vio el rostro que le quitaba el sueño –¡Terry!—exclamó sorprendida y feliz de verlo otra vez-¿te escapaste de tu cuarto?—cuestionó.

-No pecas, ya me levantaron el castigo, y lo primero que hice al verme libre, fue venir a ver como estabas.

-¡Ya te levantaron el castigo!, que bueno Terry, a mi me dijeron que George Johnson, el secretario del bis abuelo Williams, vendría hoy, para definir qué es lo que pasará conmigo de ahora en adelante.

-Espero que todo sea solucionado en forma justa—dijo Terry agachando su cabeza para que Candy no lo viera- yo también merezco ser expulsado, pero la influencia de mi padre…

-No, no digas eso, no pensemos en lo peor, debemos confiar en que lo que sucedió fue culpa de la mano negra de Elisa, y su trampa. Nunca entenderé que pasa con ella, desde que la conocí siempre ha sido mala conmigo, junto con Neal, pero… ahora solo debemos pensar en lo que viene.

-Si, tienes razón. Bueno, me tengo que ir, porque si ya vinieron de tu familia, en cualquier momento te vienen a buscar, y si me encuentran aquí….uff, no quiero imaginar lo que sucedería—no es que Terry quisiera irse, pero pensando con la cabeza fría, tenía toda la razón en lo que decía.

Y así, Candy y Terry se despidieron de su pequeño encuentro, quedando en verse apenas pudieran hacerlo, sin saber que en presencia de la hermana Grey, se estaban resolviendo sus vidas.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la directora.

Toc – toc, sintió que golpeaban la puerta, presentándose la hermana Margaret, dijo:-permiso Hermana Grey, llegó el Sr. Johnson, representante de la familia Andrew—

-¡Ah!, exclama la directora, y luego de tomar aire y suspirar, responde—hágalo pasar hermana, hoy veremos en qué queda todo este problema, espero encontremos una solución que nos acomode a todos—

Mientras esto sucedía en la oficina de la hermana Grey, a las puertas del Real Colegio San Pablo, llegaba un carruaje muy lujoso, que en su interior y muy elegantemente vestido, traía a una visita que en esos momentos no convenía para nada a la hermana superiora.

Toc,toc,toc,toc….golpeaban insistentemente la puerta de la superiora, que acababa de recibir al Sr. Johnson—adelante, se escucha decir, con un tono que sobrepasaba la molestia en esa intromisión, y apresuradamente y con mucho nerviosismo aparece la hermana Margaret, a quien inmediatamente se le cuestiona su manera de proceder - ¿pero? ¿Qué modos son esos hermana Margaret?—se oía decir a una muy molesta hermana Grey.

-Ha sucedido algo inesperado, hermana Grey.

-¿Qué puede ser tan importante, para ser interrumpida de este modo, hermana?

-¡Ha llegado el Duque de Grandchester, hermana Grey, y solicita hablar inmediatamente con usted!

La hermana Grey al enterarse de cuál era la situación, queda de una pieza, abre los ojos más grandes que se hayan visto y logra escucharse decir— ¡el Duque de Grandchester…aquí!, recibiendo como respuesta la afirmación silenciosa de la hermana Margaret, que a todas luces estaba tan nerviosa como su superiora.

-¿Usted le dijo que estaba ocupada con algo de suma importancia, hermana Margaret?

\- Si hermana Grey, y el quiso saber con quién estaba usted, y al responder que era el Sr. Johnson, representante de la familia Andrew, el pregunto… ¿la familia de Candy Andrew?- respondí afirmativamente y el insistió en estar en esta reunión.

En ese momento se escucha la voz de George, que estaba en medio de la conversación de las religiosas- hermanas, yo puedo esperar, se lo que significa que el Duque de Grandchester esté aquí, y no quiero incomodar—

La hermana Margaret dirigiéndose a la hermana Grey dice –no es necesario que el Sr. Johnson se retire, el Duque pide estar presente en la reunión junto a él.

-Pero que…

La superiora no alcanza a terminar la frase, cuando otro golpe se siente a la puerta, y entra el Duque a la sala, donde estaban reunidos.

-Buenos días Duque de Grandchester—saluda la directora muy amablemente y tratando de ocultar todo el nerviosismo que significaba para ella la presencia del padre de Terry.

-Buenos días hermana Grey, Sr. Johnson- el Duque da la mano a George, se saludan como los caballeros que son, y continúa diciendo- Se que le parece muy extraña mi actitud hermana Grey, pero he recibido esto, que supongo fue enviado por alguien de este respetable establecimiento- le pasa una carta - léala.

La hermana superiora hace lo que dice el Duque.

 _ **Duque de Grandchester**_

 _ **Me encuentro en la obligación de comunicar a usted, que su hijo Terius, está involucrado en un problema grave en el colegio, por culpa de una alumna llamada Candy Andrew.**_

Y luego exclama - ¡un anónimo!- al ver que la carta no trae firma.

-Sí, un anónimo- continúa el Duque- donde se me comunica que mi hijo Terius está involucrado en un problema, por culpa de una señorita llamada Candy Andrew. ¿Es cierto eso hermana Grey?

-¿Por qué no me informó acerca de esto hermana Grey?- continuó hablando el Duque.

-En realidad…-contesta la superiora-…yo pensé que ventilar este asunto, pondría a su familia en una situación embarazosa.

-¡Entonces era verdad!… Mi hijo me dijo que una chica estaba en problemas, quería que yo le ayudara, y no le hice caso, me negué a interceder por ella...- pensó el Duque en vos alta, y luego...

-¿A la familia Andrew se le trató con la misma cortesía?—preguntó el Duque. Recibiendo una respuesta de parte del Sr. Johnson que dijo- A mis manos llegó esta nota, citándome en el colegio por un problema grave de Candy- a continuación mostró la nota al Duque.

-Es...es...es que nosotros pensamos…

-¿Qué hermana Grey?—pero al ver que la hermana superiora se quedó callada, sin saber que responder, el Duque continuó…

-Es por eso que cuando oí el apellido de la señorita, quise estar presente, y así salir de este embrollo causado por no sé qué circunstancias, además, el anónimo me preocupó.

-¿Sr. Johnson?, pregunta la hermana Grey, ¿tiene algún inconveniente en que hagamos la reunión con el Duque de Grandchester presente?

-Está más que confirmado que venimos a tratar el mismo tema y son nuestros pupilos los que están envueltos en esto en forma conjunta, la citación no hace referencia a nada, como comprenderá, en medio de esta conversación entre el Sr. Grandchester y usted mi estimada dama, me estoy enterando de que los chicos están en un problema, que todavía no logro entender… no veo problema alguno, hermana, me parece mucho mejor hacer la reunión todos juntos- y dirigiendo su mirada al Duque y luego a la hermana Grey, sugiere…-¿podrían Terius y Candice estar presentes?

-Sí—dice el Duque—eso mismo estaba pensando.

-¿Hermana, podría llamarlos por favor?—concluyó el Duque.

-Antes de llamarlos, quisiera dar a conocer a ustedes el problema que se suscitó con sus pupilos—dice la superiora

-Está bien—contestan al unísono el Duque y George

Entonces la hermana Grey les da a conocer todo lo sucedido a los dos hombres, que con mucha atención escucharon hasta el final.

El Duque entonces comentó—Terius me había explicado a grandes rasgos lo sucedido, y mi respuesta a su petición seguirá siendo la misma, yo no intercederé por la señorita, considero que su comportamiento deja mucho que desear, y es una niña que no conviene tener cerca mi hijo, que está siendo educado para recibir de mis manos el ducado de mi familia.

-Pienso igual que usted Duque—dijo la hermana Grey, claro a ella le conviene tener de aliado al Duque.

-¡Pero esto no es justo!- dice George—los dos cometieron la misma falta, y como usted hermana Grey nos dijo en su relato, todo fue una trampa, en la que ellos inocentemente cayeron, gracias a un lazo de amistad muy estrecho que los une. No estoy disculpando a Candy, ella cometió un error, y grave, pero no merece ser expulsada mientras que a su compañero solo le dieron un castigo que creo leer en sus palabras, ya cumplió.

-Es cierto Sr. Johnson, Terry, perdón Terius, dejo su confinamiento esta mañana—respondió la religiosa.

-Entonces—continuó George—cuál sería el siguiente paso hermana Grey.

-Como verán—respondió la religiosa—las reglas de este colegio son muy estrictas, y ahora todos los alumnos saben que Candice y Terius se encontraban en el establo, será un muy mal ejemplo para todos. Los padres pondrán en duda nuestra capacidad de reacción, y no confiarán más la educación de sus hijos a nuestro colegio.

-¿Hermana, podría llamar a mi hijo y a la señorita Andrew, por favor?—pidió el Duque.

-Muy bien, le diré a la hermana Margaret que vaya a buscarlos.

Continuará

 **Mas notitas de la autora.**

 **Se que es cortita... espero les interese seguir leyendo.**

 **Saludos a Skarllet Northman, Ely, Ely Ventura, Sol Grandchester, anmoncer1708, y a un par de invitadas que opinaron sobre el fic.**


	3. Chapter 3 La Reunión (parte II)

**Aclaración: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia ficticia.**

 **Notas de la autora: Lo prometido es deuda.**

Capítulo III

La reunión (parte II)

Notas de la autora:

A medida que pasan los minutos en que Candy y Terry son llevados hasta la oficina de la hermana Grey, debo decirles que según mis cálculos nos encontraríamos a finales del otoño de 1912, fines de noviembre, principios de diciembre, ya que Terry en el animé deja Londres, y llega a New York en un invierno declarado. Según investigué, un viaje en barco desde el puerto de Southampton a Nueva York, no demoraba más de quince días si no había ningún contratiempo.

Terry tiene 15 años y Candy 14.

También es necesario hacer una pequeña reseña de lo que sucedía a nivel político en ese momento, ya que para continuar esta adaptación, **donde no quiero separar a nuestros héroes por mucho tiempo** , la guerra o en este caso los vientos de guerra, son muy necesarios.

Antecedentes de la Primera Guerra Mundial

Desde el 1871 hasta el 1914 Europa vivió lo que se ha dado en llamar la "Paz Armada", que fue en extremo beneficiosa para el desarrollo económico, cultural y científico de las naciones industriales europeas. Sin embargo, entre las grandes potencias existía mucho recelo, lo que les inducia a armarse constantemente. De allí el nombre que se le ha dado a este periodo.

Ya en 1912, existía la crisis Marroquí y Los Balcanes, lo que aumentaba las posibilidades de que estallara la guerra.

Ahora sí, aclarado lo de la guerra, continuamos con el capítulo.

Capítulo 3

La Reunión (parte II)

De vuelta en la habitación donde estaban reunidos el Duque de Grandchester, George y la hermana Grey.

Mientras esperaban a los muchachos, ellos seguían analizando como solucionar el problema, pero todo apuntaba a la expulsión de Candy.

En el camino a la oficina de la rectora, Candy y Terry no hacían más que mirarse las caras, preguntándose sin palabras que sería lo que sucedió para que los llamaran a los dos, sin imaginar que se encontrarían con un escenario nada alentador.

\- Toc toc—adelante, respondió la hermana Grey, entrando a la habitación la hermana Margaret y los jóvenes.

-¡Padre!—exclamó Terry –no esperaba verlo aquí.

-Buenos días Terius—respondió el Duque.

-Si, es decir, buenos días—dirigiéndose a todos los presentes.

-Buenos días- saludaba una Candy con algo de timidez, muy poco común en ella, pero con mucho sentido común, como para saber que debía ser respetuosa y aceptar sin derecho a réplica, la decisión final a su caso. La tranquilizó mucho ver que frente a ella se encontraba George, alguien en quien ella sabía, podía confiar, ya que le dolía el estómago de pensar en encontrarse con la tía abuela.

El Duque no se dignó siquiera a mirarla.

George se acerca a ella para saludarla—señorita Candice, muy buenos días. El señor Williams, me envió a ver qué podía hacer por usted, después de recibir la notificación de venir al colegio por un problema del cual ya fuimos informados, con lujo de detalle, por la hermana Grey.

Terry y su padre, escucharon lo que dijo George a Candy, y Terry sin dejar de lado su arrogancia, heredada de su padre, quiso saber— ¿también les comentaron que fue una trampa la que nos trajo hasta este problema al que nos vemos enfrentados?

-¿A qué se refiere con que fue una trampa señorito Terius? George y el Duque sabían por voz de la hermana Grey, lo de la trampa, pero le pareció interesante al representante de Candy, conocer el punto de vista de los jóvenes.

-Caballeros, yo responderé a eso—y la hermana Grey tuvo que relatar nuevamente , esta vez con pelos y señales, lo que había descubierto, que los muchachos fueron encontrados a solas en el establo, después de recibir una carta donde era citado el uno por el otro. Haciendo el cuento corto, les dijo que en verdad habían sido engañados por Elisa Leagan, siendo ella misma quién les acusó y llevo a las monjas hasta aquel lugar. Que Elisa estaba confinada una semana en su dormitorio, pero que eso no excluía de culpa a Candy ni Terry, ya que las normas estrictas del colegio no permitían ese tipo de encuentros.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es su decisión hermana Grey?—era la voz del Duque que retumbó en la habitación.

Todos en absoluto silencio, esperaron la resolución de la voz de la hermana Grey—lo siento mucho Candice, pero este colegio ya nada puede hacer por ti, has transgredido una norma estricta, y estás expulsada. Prepárate para partir. En el Real Colegio San Pablo ya no hay lugar para ti.

Y las lágrimas corrieron por la carita descompuesta de Candy. Se le vino el mundo encima, Terry, una vez recuperado de la impresión al oír la decisión de la rectora, quiso acercarse a ella, pero su padre se lo impidió.

En la cabeza de la muchacha, solo se repetía ¡EXPULSADA!- ¡EXPULSADA!- ¡EXPULSADA- que va a pensar de mi el bis abuelo Williams- Candy no lograba contener su llanto, sus sollozos hacían que el corazón de Terry temblara al sentir el dolor de la pecosa, y por más que quiso soltarse del agarre de su padre, no pudo acercarse a la chica.

George, estando a un lado de Candy, a quién conoce desde pequeña, le consoló con las siguientes palabras- no se preocupe señorita Candy, el señor Williams se anticipó a esta situación, y le aseguro que él seguirá siendo el mismo- y dirigiéndose a la superiora, dijo- hermana Grey- ya que su decisión ha sido tomada, y no veo ninguna señal de que cambie de opinión, debo solicitar a usted, a nombre del señor Williams Andrew, que envíe también por los hermanos Alistair y Archibald Cornwell Andrew, ellos serán retirados del colegio junto con la señorita Candy.

-Pero eso no es necesario Sr. Johnson—dijo la superiora algo pálida por lo que estaba sucediendo, de un momento a otro toda una familia estaba retirando a sus pupilos… cuando esto se supiera, ¿cuántos alumnos más serían retirados?

-Lo siento hermana Grey, son órdenes del patriarca de la familia, quien también tiene a su cargo a los hermanos Cornwell, él piensa que en un lugar donde no aceptan a su hija tampoco debe dejar a sus sobrinos, debo volver a América solo, o con los tres, no tengo más opciones, y ya que la señorita Candice ha sido expulsada de este tan prestigioso colegio, (nótese el sarcasmo) debo llevar también de regreso a los hermanos Cornwell.

Sin más que agregar, la superiora pregunta-¿a Elisa y Neal Leagan, también debe llevarlos?

-No, de ellos se encargarán sus padres.

Y así termina para Candy y sus primos, el paso por el Real Colegio San Pablo.

Terry no podía creer que la pecosa se iba del colegio, y él sin poder hacer nada, su padre no quiso interceder por ella, es más, sostiene que es una mala influencia para su hijo. Cuando George y Candy se retiraron de la habitación, Terry gritó:

¡Y A MÍ! ¿PORQUE YO NO HE RECIBIDO CASTIGO COMO ELLA? ¿PORQUE NO SOY EXPULSADO JUNTO CON CANDY?—Terry estaba fuera de sí, su padre trató de hablar con él pero recibió la siguiente respuesta de parte de su primogénito—para esto quieres que me eduque, para ser un aristócrata arrogante como usted, que pisa y destruye todo lo que toca. Ni siquiera nos dieron la oportunidad de defendernos.

-Terius, no me hables así, sigo siendo tu padre, y me debes respeto.

-El respeto tiene que ganárselo, Duque de Grandchester—y salió de la habitación, esperando encontrar a Candy.

En el pabellón de las chicas, una llorosa Candy preparaba sus maletas y baúles para el viaje a América, en su mente se aglomeraban muchos distintos pensamientos, los primeros, dirigidos a Terry, verlo tan triste por su partida fue algo que estrujó su corazón, y en estos momentos lo único que quería era verlo una última vez, y poder despedirse de él… también Albert, su gran amigo, cuánta falta le hacía en este momento, pero se consolaba al saber que él estaba siguiendo su camino en el continente africano… sus madres, que desilusionadas estarían al saber de lo sucedido… el bis abuelo Williams, que había hecho tanto por ella… Annie y Patty, las extrañaría tanto… la tía abuela, si ya no se llevaba con ella, ahora sería peor… Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando siente que tocan a su ventana, y sin esperar a que lo hicieran pasar, Terry entra… y sin pensarlo la abraza, por primera vez, sin permiso, sin esperas, sin preguntas- Candy- dice sin soltarla, la siente tan cerca, su olor a rosas... mmm ¡si huele a rosas!, rosas frescas, fragancia que se quedará con él hasta volverla a ver, porque esta sería una separación pasajera. El muchacho en la semana de reclusión, tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar y llegó a la conclusión que sin Candy, el volvería a estar solo, vacío, sin la calidez de su primera y única amiga, a sus casi quince años, sabía que ella era alguien importante en su vida, y no dejaría de buscarla, hasta estar juntos nuevamente. Podrán pasar años, pero lo que nació entre ellos durante la estadía de Candy en el colegio, y el verano en Escocia, era firme, duradero, de eso estaba seguro.

Candy por su parte, flotaba en los brazos de Terry- estaré bien-decía, sin convencer a nadie. Terry se aleja un poco de ella, solo un poquito, y le dice- Candy, quiero despedirme de ti a mi manera- y ella vuelve a ver en el azul profundo de los ojos de Terry, que él la besaría, pero ahora ella decidió que también quería besarlo, no importando donde se encontraban ni si eran sorprendidos… total, ya la habían expulsado.

Terry vio en los ojos de Candy que esta vez sería diferente, y lo fue, sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso de adolescentes, pero para ellos fue el inicio de la unión de sus almas.

No podían creer como se sentían, era un beso esperado y tan distinto del primero, que al pensar en tener que terminar el beso… lo único que sentían era que el tiempo que les quedaba era tan poco, todo ha sido tan repentino… Y ahora tendrían que separarse, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, pero Terry, tan decidido como lo conocemos, pensó que todo lo que vendría sería lo que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

Estaban muy bien juntos, haciendo las maletas, aprovechando el poco tiempo que les quedaba de estar juntos, cuando golpean la puerta, Terry ni se inmutó por moverse o esconderse, Candy abrió, y frente a ellos estaban Annie y Patty, que ya habían escuchado el rumor de que Candy había sido expulsada.

-Candy- Annie la abraza, y llora- no puedo creer que te hayan expulsado, no es justo.

Patty acercándose a ellas, se une al abrazo y lógicamente también al llanto, y comenta—la culpable de todo es Elisa y ella no recibe castigo alguno, es una chica cruel y sin sentimientos.

-No se preocupen por ella chicas—Candy ya más calmada—la vida da muchas vueltas, y todo se regresa, no es que le desee mal, pero lo que siembras, cosechas. Ahora basta de llorar, no quiero una despedida llena de lágrimas, porque aunque regreso a América, no dejaré de escribirles, y algún día volveremos a encontrarnos.

-Como puedes estar tan tranquila, cuando nosotras no tenemos consuelo… además Stear y Archie se van contigo, nos quedaremos solas- comentaba Patty.

-Como que solas, yo también estaré aquí, por el momento… dice Terry.

-Terry, ¿Qué quieres decir con que estarás aquí por el momento?, no estarás pensando en abandonar el colegio- habla Candy acercándose a él.

-Candy, tú, conoces mis sueños, y aquí, en este lugar nunca los alcanzaré. Tengo que buscar mi camino, y seguir a mi corazón- claro, no le dijo que su corazón se iría tras ella, y que él, tendría que alcanzarlo, no se puede vivir sin corazón.

No pudieron terminar de charlar, fueron interrumpidos por los golpes a la puerta de Candy, una de las hermanas le avisa que ya es hora de partir.

Continuará

 **Mas notitas de la autora:**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras, las que dejan mensajitos (que debo reconocer me gustan mucho), y las que leen en silencio. Por medio de los gráficos en las estadísticas, se que están ahí.**

 **Espero les siga gustando y me lo hagan saber.**

 **Nos leemos el próximo miércoles.**


	4. Chapter 4 No es un adiós, sino un

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

Capítulo IV

No es un adiós, si no un…

Mientras la vida de Candy vuelve a cambiar su rumbo. En el colegio, los que quedaron, comenzaron a vivir situaciones significativas.

Annie y Patty, al verse sin la compañía de Candy, Stear y Archie, aceptaron con gusto, que Terry fuera quién compartiera sus días en la llamada "cárcel". Claro está…conociendo el carácter del rebelde del San Pablo, tampoco era que las chicas no lo dejaran respirar, pero de igual modo estaba al pendiente de ciertos hermanitos que no vivían ni dejaban vivir, los hermanos Leagan, quienes seguirían en el colegio hasta que alguien les extrañara, o se acordaran de ellos y los fueran a buscar.

Elisa, había salido de su confinamiento (si, ya se, es muy injusto, que siendo ella la culpable de la desgracia de Candy, no tenga un castigo mayor). Ella muy feliz, creyendo que el anónimo que había enviado al Duque era el que había hecho el milagro, logrando así deshacerse de Candy, pero se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

Cuando supo que a Candy la habían expulsado, estaba más que feliz, su plan había resultado perfecto, se había deshecho de la huérfana. Pero poco le duró la sonrisa en la cara al saber que sus primos, fueron retirados del colegio el mismo día en que se fue Candy, y a ella y su hermano nos los tomaron en cuenta, dejándolos de internos.

Al ver que tanto a Neal como a ella no los tomaron en cuenta a la hora de retirar del colegio a Candy, Stear y Archie, se sintió olvidada por su familia, ¿donde estaban sus padres, la tía abuela Elroy, o el mismo bis abuelo Williams?, ella era más familia que la huérfana de Candy. Esto la enfureció a tal grado que comenzó a tirar cuanta cosa encontró en su camino, sentía que no le importaba a nadie y ella con lo egocéntrica que era, quería que el mundo girara solo para hacerla feliz- no puede ser posible, que esa sirvienta de establo sea más importante que yo- pensaba Elisa.

Además, sucedió, que el día en que Candy se preparaba para dejar el colegio, decidió despedirse de la hermana Grey.

-¿Qué sucede Candy?— habló la superiora, recibiendo a Candy en su despacho.

-Yo quería despedirme de usted hermana Grey, y pedir que disculpara todas las veces que la hice enojar, quiero que sepa que nunca fue mi intención que las cosas llegaran a complicarse de esta manera.

-Candy, espero que entiendas que tienes que seguir tu camino fuera de este recinto, no es que quiera que te vayas… pero… las circunstancias no me dejan otra opción.- decía una muy incómoda superiora, ya que con los días se daba cuenta de que Candy, realmente valía la pena como persona, que expulsarla, no fue la mejor decisión, pero, también estaba el Duque y su generoso aporte al colegio. Como en muchas ocasiones, el dinero se impone a la justicia.

-No, no, no se preocupe, no me mal entienda hermana, solo quería despedirme—

En eso que Candy termina de decir sus palabras, tocan a la puerta, es la hermana Margaret, traía en sus manos un telegrama de la familia de Luisa, que luego de ser leído silenciosamente por la superiora y estando Candy presente, dice a la hermana Margaret:

-Traiga a Luisa, por favor hermana Margaret.

-En seguida hermana Grey.

Candy es despedida en ese mismo momento de la presencia de la hermana Grey. Yendo por el pasillo, se cruza con Luisa quien es informada por la superiora, sin ningún tipo de cuidado, sensibilidad o misericordia, que su padre había quedado en la ruina, y debía dejar el colegio esa misma tarde.

Para Elisa, quedarse sin Luisa, su mejor amiga, fue un duro momento, ya que una amistad en medio de la soledad del internado, era muy valiosa. Pero como en su alma no tenía lugar para el sentimentalismo, se recupero prontamente, al saber que Candy, ya había dejado el colegio, y se regodeó pensando en que ahora Terry, lejos de la influencia de Candy, estaría solo para ella. ¿En qué mente cabe una idea tan descabellada como esa?...en la de Elisa Leagan.

-Ahora ya no hay nada que pueda impedir que yo conquiste a Terry-pensaba Elisa- sin la mojigata de Candy revoloteando alrededor de él, será demasiado fácil quedármelo y cuando Candy se entere de que Terry está conmigo, será el momento de mi venganza, por todo lo que ella me ha hecho y me ha robado… el amor de Anthony, a mis primos y a Terry. La "limpia establos", nunca podrá conmigo.- Elisa hacía y hacía planes en su cabeza llena de humo, porque solo le servía para ser mala.

Apenas tuvo oportunidad trató de acercarse a Terry, lo buscaba a diario esperando recibir de él aunque sea solo una mirada, en varias ocasiones el muchacho lograba sacársela de encima sin palabras ni mucho esfuerzo, pero la necia de Elisa insistía en su empeño de ganarle a Candy, recibiendo de él solo desprecio y malos tratos. Elisa conoció de Terry un lado muy oscuro que a nadie se le había mostrado, ni siquiera a Neal, quien era su enemigo declarado, de tantas veces que atacó a la pecosa de su vida durante su estadía en el colegio y tantas cosas que le hicieron cuando trabajaba para ellos, decidió esperar a que las aguas de la partida de Candy se calmaran para atacar de nuevo y con nuevos bríos.

Habían pasado ya dos días, desde que Candy, Stear y Archie, dejaran el colegio, y es el día en que se embarcan a América. Terry, Annie y Patty, estaban en el puerto, con permiso de la hermana Grey, para despedirlos.

Cada oveja con su pareja, Terry y Candy, Stear y Patty, que aunque no eran novios, se llevaban muy bien, y su amistad creció a pasos agigantados mientras estuvieron en el colegio, sin olvidar a Archie y Annie, que comenzaban una relación de novios después de la confesión de ella en el cumpleaños del joven Cornwell, todos despidiéndose y prometiendo escribir y no perder contacto.

-Candy, promete que nos escribirás—decían los que se quedaban en Londres.

-Por supuesto que les escribiré, y ustedes, dirijan su correspondencia al Hogar de Pony, ya que no creo quedarme en Chicago por mucho tiempo, no se olviden de escribir- decía en medio del llanto. Candy no aguantó más la despedida, especialmente decirle adiós a Terry, no era fácil, era en extremo difícil, ya que después del último beso sus almas quedaron enlazadas, unidas más de lo que ellos siquiera llegaban a comprender.

-No llores Candy- decía Terry- pronto, muy pronto, nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo.

En eso se escucha la voz de un tripulante del barco, anunciando la última llamada a abordar, Candy, sus primos y George comenzaron a subir.

– Candy… espera- la llamó Terry, y estando a un paso de ella la abraza, y le dice al oído, en un susurro…

-Quiero quedarme con tu aroma, tú esencia… te llevas mi corazón… te quiero - Candy quería responder a esa declaración, atinó a corresponder y estrechar el abrazo pero las lágrimas y los sollozos no le daban tregua, hasta que en un murmullo, logra decir:

-Yo también te quiero Terry- y el abrazo se intensificó, sintiendo que su unión iba más allá que simples palabras o promesas que se habían hecho, no querían soltarse el uno del otro… estaban en un lugar muy público, la gente curiosa los miraba y qué decir de la cara de sorpresa de sus amigos, especialmente de Archie, que al ver a su gatita en los brazos de Terry, sintió que algo pasó dentro de él, su corazón no quiere por más que lo intente dejar ir a Candy, tuvo que obligarse a dar la vuelta, y seguir su camino abordando el barco que les llevaría a América, cuestionándose un poco lo que le había sucedido, diciéndose al él mismo- ¡qué me pasa!, yo estoy con Annie, Candy es mi prima y ella está con Terry- y con eso en su pensamiento llegó a su camarote.

Stear se dio cuenta de lo sucedido a su hermano y comenzó a pensar en cómo hacer para que Archie erradicara los sentimientos que tenía por Candy. Stear sabía muy bien lo fácil que era querer a Candy.

Nunca sus primos y amigos, habían visto a Terry y Candy tan demostrativos, pero eso no limitó a nuestros protagonistas, sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, no querían dejarse el uno al otro, no podían apartarse y seguir viviendo con la ausencia del que desde este momento sería la persona más importante en sus vidas. ¡Todo era tan intenso!

En medio de todo, Terry alcanzó a regalarle a Candy una fina cadena de oro blanco con una medalla que tenía una flor de narciso que destacaba. Candy se la puso, prometiendo nunca desprenderse de ella, hasta encontrarse nuevamente juntos, en el tiempo y lugar que la vida les regalara.

Terry desde el embarcadero veía como Candy se alejaba, y la pecosa en la cubierta del barco, quería no perder de vista a ninguno de sus amigos… en especial a Terry. Los dos, a la distancia y aún con lágrimas en los ojos, se prometían que no era un adiós, sino un hasta que el destino nos reúna en el tiempo.

Continuará


	5. Chapter 5 Cambios inesperados

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

Capítulo V

Cambios inesperados

Estando muy tristes, los chicos cercanos a Candy que aún están en el colegio, Terry, Patty y Annie, sin olvidar a los hermanos Leagan. Se comenzaron a escuchar algunos rumores de que la guerra pronto se desataría, ya que Italia había declarado la guerra a Turquía el 28 de septiembre de 1911, motivado por las aspiraciones imperialistas de Italia sobre los territorios libios. Este conflicto hay que entenderlo también como uno de los enfrentamientos previos a la Primera Guerra Mundial.

Noticias como estas, desestabilizaban las cosas en las ciudades y países cercanos al conflicto. La prensa y las noticias que llegaban hasta las populosas ciudades, hacían que la gente viera las cosas más exageradas de lo que eran, tanto así que los padres de los estudiantes comenzaron a preocuparse de la inestabilidad de las naciones ya que desde 1871, vivían bajo una "Paz Armada", con mucho recelo entre los países, por ende, los jóvenes estudiantes comenzaron a ser retirados del Real Colegio San Pablo, para ir y refugiarse de lo que en unos años mas conoceríamos como la Primera Guerra Mundial o Gran Guerra.

Nuestros amigos corrieron la misma suerte, siendo Annie la primera en partir hacia América junto a sus padres. Patty y Terry seguían en Londres, ya que sus familias eran de ese lugar. Y a los hermanos Leagan les fueron a retirar cuando el colegio prácticamente cerraba sus puertas por no tener alumnos.

Ya había pasado cerca de un mes desde que Candy y sus primos llegaron a América a principios de 1913, y como era de suponerse, cuando la tía abuela Elroy se enteró de lo sucedido del porque Candy fue expulsada, no quiso escuchar razones de ningún tipo, ni siquiera permitió que entrara a la casa, George, Stear y Archie trataron de razonar con ella, pero fue imposible. Elroy puso énfasis en que ella tenía razón en lo que siempre había dicho de Candy

\- Nunca serás una dama… Williams jamás debió adoptarte… seguirás siendo una mala influencia para mis sobrinos, etc, etc, etc.- siendo Candy echada de la casa de Chicago.

George, nada pudo hacer en ese momento, ya que en ausencia de Williams Andrew, lo quisiera o no la que tenía la autoridad era la matriarca. No teniendo donde más ir, Candy se refugió en su querido Hogar de Pony, junto a sus madres y los pequeños que la habitaban.

En el hogar que la vio crecer, Candy contó a sus madres, todo lo sucedido en el colegio, animándose a nombrar a un chico muy especial para ella, guardándose en su corazón de jovencita, los encuentros entre ellos- (todas fuimos jóvenes, y algunas cosillas por ahí, todavía están escondidas en los lugares especiales muy dentro de nosotras.)

Candy ayudaba en todo lo que podía, y respondía a las cartas que había recibido de sus amigos en Inglaterra, y sus primos que continuaban sus estudios en Chicago. No olvidaba en sus oraciones a su amigo Albert, de quién no había tenido noticias en mucho tiempo.

Al pasar de los días, uno de los chicos del hogar fue adoptado. Jimmy, quién estimaba y admiraba mucho a Candy llegando a nombrarla como "jefa", recibió la mejor noticia de su vida, sería adoptado por el Sr. Cartwright, dueño de una granja del lugar.

Jimmy, muy feliz aceptó de buena gana su nueva vida, y trabajaba como todo un granjero, haciendo las labores que su padre adoptivo le encomendaba, aprendiendo así el trabajo para después de mayor, poder administrar lo que su padre le heredaría.

Candy al ver que su amigo Jimmy trabajaba de sol a sol, se dio cuenta de que ella no hacía nada más que ayudar a sus madres en el hogar, sin generar ningún recurso. Perdida estaba en sus pensamientos, cuando llegó el doctor del pueblo en su carruaje

-Hola Candy- fue su saludo

-Buen día doctor Leman, ¿como sigue el señor Cartwright?- el padre adoptivo de Jimmy había estado muy delicado de salud, y Candy fue quien lo cuidó durante su convalecencia

-Vengo de verlo, Candy, ha mejorado bastante.

-Gracias a Dios- fue la respuesta de la chica

-He venido hasta aquí a proponerte algo que espero te interese.

-Si, dígame

-He visto como cuidaste al señor Cartwright, durante su enfermedad, y quería pedirte que fueras mi ayudante

-¡Cómo!

-Sucede que mi esposa viajó y me quedé sin enfermera, te necesitaría por una semana… pagaré tus servicios Candy… que te parece la idea- Candy lo pensó un poco y respondió

-¡Oh! Sí, gracias, acepto

-Gracias a ti por aceptar- y el doctor Leman se despidió de Candy quedando con ella que comenzaría a ayudarle en unos días.

Candy inmediatamente les comento de lo sucedido a sus madres, ellas la apoyaron en todo, como siempre que se trataba de ella.

Así pasó la semana ayudando al doctor Leman, tanto en visitas a terreno como en su consulta en el pueblo.

Para el doctor no pasó desapercibido lo despistada que podía llegar a ser su ayudante temporaria, olvidaba las cosas, como dejar el maletín del médico en el carruaje en vez de bajarlo, pero ella es así. Preparaba las cosas que el doctor necesitaría, y le ayudaba con el aseo y precauciones sanitarias que todo buen médico maneja, lavarse las manos para tocar a sus pacientes o simplemente tocar con manos aseadas los utensilios que utilizaría.

Cuando llegó al final de la semana, recibió su paga y reflexionó acerca de lo sucedido, llegando a la conclusión de que quería ser enfermera.

La Srta. Pony y la hna. María, preocupadas por el futuro de Candy, apoyaron su idea de estudiar enfermería, ya que la chica creía que esa era su vocación.

La Srta. Pony, la recomendó con una antigua amiga que trabajaba como directora de la Escuela de Enfermeras Meryland,(como la nombran en el animé) en la ciudad. Candy fue aceptada para entrar a estudiar y así poder convertirse en una enfermera.

Las nobles damas que la cuidaron en su primera infancia, la motivaron a continuar su camino, y la ayudaron con algo de dinero para pasajes y esas cosas tan necesarias al emprender un viaje, ya que de los Andrew no había recibido ni un peso. Candy desconocía que la tía Elroy había prohibido a George acercarse a ella, y mucho menos darle dinero, apoyándose en su rol de matriarca mientras el abuelo Williams estuviera ausente.

La tía abuela Elroy guardaba mucho rencor hacia Candy. Elisa, se había encargado de llenarle la cabeza de historias sucedidas en el colegio, haciéndole creer que el ilustre nombre de los Andrew había quedado por el piso a causa del mal comportamiento de la pecosa, con saña aumentaba cada uno de sus dichos, la verdad de los acontecimientos se perdía en la historia llena de detalles inexistentes que inventaba la muchacha para así desacreditar aún más a la enemiga de su alma perturbada. Elisa había conseguido acrecentar el abismo existente entre Elroy y Candy.

Para ese momento, Terry viajaba a América en busca de su sueño, o sus sueños, ya que primero estaba encontrar a Candy y luego buscar la manera de lograr una oportunidad en alguna compañía de teatro y llegar a ser un gran intérprete de las obras de Shakespeare.

Antes de salir de Londres, Terry, tuvo una acalorada discusión con su padre el Duque, porque los sueños de nuestro Terry, no son los mismos que los que su padre tiene pensado para él.

Justo antes de salir de su casa, Terry había buscado sus ahorros para poder viajar y comenzar una nueva vida lejos de todo lo que conocía, contando y haciendo cuentas, resulta que lo ahorrado alcanzaba para un pasaje de ida a América y con suerte mantenerse algunos meses, mientras encontraba de que vivir, tomo sus maletas y estando a punto de salir de la casa, se encuentra frente a frente con su padre:

-¿Dónde crees que vas Terius?

-En busca de mis sueños, para cumplir con cada una de mis aspiraciones, padre…-contestó Terry.

Su padre quiere hacerle ver la mala decisión que está tomando y que cambie su actitud para poder, en unos años más, recibir el ducado de manos de él.

-Hijo, eso no será posible.

-Porqué, ¿piensa detenerme duque?—dijo Terry con autosuficiencia.

-No seas impertinente Terius—dijo su padre—quiero que veas que es aquí donde tienes que estar y no dando tumbos. Nadie sabe como podrías acabar tu vida por cumplir tus estúpidos sueños, tu futuro ya está escrito, serás el próximo Duque de Grandchester, y no se diga más.

Terry respiraba profundamente para no salirse de sus casillas y poner todo color de hormiga.

-No padre, ese futuro al que usted se refiere, déjelo en manos de su hijo Richard, ese que no es bastardo como yo , mi dulce madrastra siempre me ha dejado muy claro lo indigno que soy… yo no lo quiero.

-Que lo quieras o no, no está en discusión, será tuyo el título y te casarás con una señorita noble, no con cualquier…

-Cuidado lo que va a decir padre- lo interrumpe Terry casi con un grito, sabiendo hasta donde era capaz el Duque por conseguir lo que desea- hasta aquí la conversación, yo me voy, y usted no me lo va a impedir- tomó su equipaje y salió.

-Terius, vuelve, si te vas tendrás que esconderte muy bien, porque yo sabré encontrarte, y traerte de vuelta, ¿qué harás cuando se te acabe el dinero?... fue lo último que Terry escuchó de su padre.

Si su padre supiera que iba con los bolsillos casi vacíos, se hubiese reído de él ahí mismo.

Camino al puerto Terry no se preocupó de que su padre lo siguiera, ya que él previniendo algo así, y conociendo al Duque, que no se deja pasar a llevar, y gusta de hacer su voluntad, sacó pasaje en un puerto lejano a Londres, el puerto de Swansea, a varios días de camino.

Embarcó tranquilamente, llevando en su equipaje lo necesario para poder establecerse en otro país, y en su corazón la esperanza de volver a ver a Candy, y cumplir cada una de sus metas. Antes de salir de Inglaterra, Terry envió un telegrama a la pecosa, en el que comunicaba su arribo al puerto de Nueva York, día y hora, pero que no lo fuera a esperar, ya que él sería quien la buscaría en el Hogar de Pony, lugar de residencia de Candy. Lo que Terry no sabía, es que Candy ya no estaba en el Hogar, sino que había viajado a la ciudad a cursar para convertirse en enfermera. Ella le había enviado una carta a Terry, comunicándole de sus planes, pero esta llegó cuando el muchacho ya se había ido, siendo su padre el Duque, quien recibiera la misiva. Obviamente, Candy tampoco alcanzó a recibir el telegrama de Terry.

En medio del viaje, Terry conoce a un marinerito muy simpático, que respondía al nombre singular de Kuky, un colorín que busca acercarse al que tan bien interpreta en una armónica, preguntando:

-¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar?- interrumpiendo a Terry en medio de su concentrada melodía, sus pensamientos, que habían viajado hasta América, fueron repentinamente devueltos por la vocecita del muchacho.

-Eso a ti no te importa- característico del Terry respondón, quiso dejar callado a muchacho, pero sin resultado alguno, ya que…

-Ah!, ya se- Terry lo mira algo descolocado al percibir que el muchachito iba a responder- debes haber aprendido en la misma escuela en que te enseñaron modales.

-Y para ti, ¿interrumpir a la gente es tener buenos modales?

-Quizás no –continuó el muchachito- pero yo no soy el que viste elegante, y tiene porte de caballero- respondió dejando calladito, calladito a Terry.

\- Este muchacho me cae bien, pensó Terry, y se presento.

-Terius Grandchester- se presenta extendiendo la mano para saludar…

-Kuky, a su servicio- y respondió el saludo.

Al estrecharse las manos, comenzó una amistad que duraría años.

-¿Kuky qué? —pregunta Terry

-Solo Kuky caballero.

-Llámame Terry, solo Terry…- y los dos rieron de tan inesperado encuentro.

Terry le explica a Kuky que aprendió a tocar la armónica desde pequeño, pero que no tiene memoria desde cuando fue, solo que sabe tocarla. Kuky se la pide prestada, pero Terry se la niega tajantemente, ya que es el regalo que tiene de su pecosa, lo único que tiene de ella además de las cartas.

Con la amistad que nació entre estos dos caballeros, el viaje no se le hizo nada a Terry, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba desembarcando en Nueva York, a inicios de marzo de 1913.

Con la esperanza de compañera, lo primero que hizo fue tomar camino al Hogar de Pony, para buscar a su tan querida Candy.

Candy, ya había ingresado a la "Escuela de Enfermeras Meryland", estaba estudiando y poniendo todo de su parte para cumplir con el tan anhelado sueño de ser enfermera y así poder ayudar a los más necesitados. Ella pensaba que era una muy buena oportunidad de demostrar que se puede ser alguien en esta vida, sin recibir ayuda de nadie y progresar de acuerdo a nuestros medios y esfuerzo.

Candy, en todo este tiempo no había tenido noticias de los Andrew, solo había intercambiado alguna correspondencia con Stear y Archie, sabía por medio de ellos que la tía abuela no quería verla ni en pintura, y del bis abuelo Williams, ninguna noticia, entonces como conclusión, ella creía que ya no formaba parte de tan distinguida familia.

En la escuela de enfermeras no todo era color de rosa, entre clases, estudio y prácticas a Candy se le iba el día con rapidez, aprendía mucho viendo a Mary Jane, fundadora y directora de dicha escuela, atender a los enfermos y sumado a su habitual buen carácter, lograba que los pacientes la aceptaran y hasta sonrisas obtenía de sus enfermos más difíciles.

¡Torpe!, era como la llamaba Mary Jane, por lo despistada que llegaba a ser, tenía buena relación con sus compañeras, pero había una morena de anteojos llamada Flamy, muy seria y de trato cortante que no le hacía nada fácil su paso por la escuela a Candy.

-Flamy- decía la jefa de enfermeras, en el momento de repartir las labores del día- tienes que atender al paciente del cuarto especial, así es que debes estar dispuesta solo para él.

-Muy bien, así lo haré, pero que pasará con los pacientes que tenía hasta ahora?

-Los atenderá Candy- dice la jefa de enfermeras… la sorpresa hizo a Candy exclamar- ¡Yo!

-Si Candy, ellos serán tu responsabilidad

-Pero Candy es muy nueva- dice Flamy muy seria

-No te preocupes Flamy, yo soy capaz de cuidar de tus pacientes, me he esforzado mucho por lograr estar aquí y he estudiado y practicado lo suficiente para poder cumplir con mi trabajo en forma eficiente.

-¡No estoy de acuerdo!- continuó la seria enfermera

-Flamy, esta no es tu decisión, es mía, y como tu jefa debes respetar lo que aquí se establece. Candy, toma las fichas de los pacientes que atenderás este día, confío en ti.

-Gracias- respondió Candy, mas que feliz con esta nueva oportunidad de demostrar que ella si estaba capacitada para el trabajo.

La jefe de enfermeras, repartió las labores del día a todas las enfermeras presentes, dejando a una Flamy muy mal humorada, ya que ella no creía en las capacidades de Candy, es más daba por hecho que esa despistada ni siquiera terminaría el curso.

En todo este tiempo, entre que Terry salió de Inglaterra y Candy entró a estudiar, el mundo seguía girando y la vida continuaba para todos.

Annie al llegar a América, quiso buscar a Candy en el Hogar de Pony, pero no contaba con que su madre se opondría a este deseo, prohibiendo a su hija ir a ese lugar, porque ahora que Annie era novia de Archie, la Sra. Britter creía que ir al lugar donde creció su hija la comprometería, y entraría a formar parte de las personas no gratas para la señora Elroy, porque ya todo mundo sabía gracias a Elisa y su boca venenosa, lo sucedido a Candy en el colegio y su expulsión del mismo.

-Annie—decía Magdalena Britter—debemos cuidar nuestra manera de dirigirnos ahora que eres novia de Archie. Que diría la Sra. Elroy si se entera que te relacionas con Candy, después de tan escandaloso comportamiento. No podemos arriesgarnos a caer en desgracia frente a la familia Andrew, no debes olvidar que de novia a prometida hay un solo paso. Para que poner en juego tu reputación por tan poco. Recuerda que la tía de tu novio, ya está algo incómoda con saber que tú también eres adoptada, pero como eres toda una dama, ella por lo menos aún tolera tu relación con Archie. Piénsalo hija, no te arriesgues.

-Pero madre…- alcanzó a replicar Annie.

-Nada de peros Annie, haz como yo te digo, y llegarás lejos. ¿Quieres ser la esposa de Archie?

-Si, es mi sueño desde que lo conocí.

-Entonces, que tus pasos sean lentos, pero seguros, no arruines el camino recorrido enlodándolo con el nombre de Candy.

Annie tuvo que resignarse, al ver que el argumento de su madre era de mucho peso, aunque debemos reconocer que tampoco era que le urgiera tanto encontrar a Candy. Mientras estuvo en el colegio, recibió dos cartas de Candy en las que le decía encontrarse bien.

Ahora que ya tenía a Archie, no correría el riesgo de que Candy se cruzara en su camino. Ya la había hecho a un lado dos veces, primero al conseguir ser ella la adoptada por la familia Britter, y luego sacando a Candy del corazón de Archie. Annie, no olvida que Archie tenía sentimientos por Candy, que había guardado en lo más profundo de su corazón por respeto a Anthony, pero ahora que su primo no está, ese querer pudo salir de su escondite, Annie lo comprobó el día del cumpleaños de Archie en el colegio, cuando estuvo a punto de confesarle a Candy lo que sentía por ella.

-Si, no debo preocuparme de Candy, ella sabe cuidarse sola. -eran los pensamientos egoístas de Annie, hacia la que había sido su amiga, crecieron como hermanas, pero para Annie, era más importante conservar lo obtenido hasta ahora… unos padres amorosos, posición social, un novio importante, amistades acorde a su posición… ¡no!, ella no necesitaba de Candy en su vida.

En esos momentos en Inglaterra, el Duque de Grandchester, aprovechando que tenía en sus manos la carta de Candy, que no alcanzó a llegar a las manos de Terry y que contenía la dirección de la Escuela de Enfermeras, decidió escribirle a la pecosa, para preguntarle si sabía el paradero de su hijo, para ir en su búsqueda apenas diera con su dirección.

El Duque, no logró alcanzar a Terry, ya que este, tomó otro camino para llegar a un puerto lejano donde embarcase hacia América, logrando despistar a su padre y toda la gente que lo buscaba, porque el Duque no dejó lugar en donde no buscara, pero nunca pensó que Terry lo evadiría con tanta facilidad- es todo un Grandchester- se decía Richard, reconociendo que su hijo al igual que él mismo, pensaba en todo.

Por lo anterior expuesto, el Duque no tenía idea del paradero de su hijo, ni siquiera sabía en qué continente se encontraba, pero sospechaba que América era el destino, ya que allí residía Candy, dato que consiguió abriendo la correspondencia que por cosas de la vida había llegado a sus manos y conociendo las dos pasiones de Terry, el teatro y Candy, ahí es donde debía encontrarse su hijo.

Richard Grandchester, con su cinismo habitual, redactó la siguiente carta a Candice:

Estimada señorita Candice White Andrew

Ruego a usted, leer el contenido de esta carta, sin rencores por lo pasado.

Me dirijo a usted ya que sé, ha mantenido correspondencia con mi hijo Terius, quien será mi sucesor en el Ducado de Grandchester.

Hace un tiempo, mi hijo decidió salir de viaje, olvidando dejar su futuro lugar de residencia, como comprenderá, necesito ubicarlo con urgencia, es por eso que me veo en la necesidad de dirigirme a su persona, para conseguir el paradero de Terius.

Él debe regresar y retomar su educación junto con todas las responsabilidades ligadas a su futuro título, además, contraer nupcias con su prometida, una señorita de muy buena familia, por supuesto perteneciente a la nobleza, para así, poder ser el próximo Duque de Grandchester.

Sin otro particular, y esperando me responda a la brevedad, se despide muy cordialmente

Sir Richard Grandchester

Duque de Grandchester

Candy casi se cae de la impresión al recibir un sobre con sello del Ducado de Grandchester, la abrió rápidamente pensando que podrían ser noticias de Terry, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula, cuando comenzó a leer y se dio cuenta de quién era.

Continuará

 **Notitas de la autora: Espero sus mensajes, son muy inspiradores, y es la única manera de saber si les gusta o no la historia. Saludos a todas. Nos leemos el miércoles.**


	6. Chapter 6 Visitas

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

Capítulo VI

Visitas

Una vez finalizada la lectura de la carta, Candy se perdió en sus pensamientos:

-¡Terry salió de Inglaterra!, ¿vendrá a buscarme?, o quizás esta en otro sitio lejos de aquí, ¿cómo consiguió el Duque mi dirección?... dice que su hijo tiene que casarse con una señorita de la nobleza, para poder asumir como Duque… Terry… dónde estás- eran los pensamientos de Candy.

En el Hogar de Pony, habían recibido una muy distinguida visita, que buscaba a Candy, pero al saber por boca de la Srta. Pony y la hna. María, que la pecosa ya no moraba su antiguo hogar, la desilusión de Terry no tenía fin…ella no estaba.

-No joven- se oía la voz de la Srta. Pony- ella viajó a la ciudad para estudiar, si usted pudiera buscarla allá no tendría problema en encontrarla. Está en la Escuela de Enfermeras Meryland.

-¿Escuela de enfermeras?... ¿Candy?- cuestiona Terry incrédulo.

-Si joven…

-Terius Grandchester- se presentó, y saludó a las damas, como corresponde a un acaballero.

-Si, ya lo sospechábamos- la voz de la hna. María - Candy nos habló de usted.

-Si joven Terius, nuestra Candy decidió estudiar enfermería.

-Es muy de ella pensar en los demás y ser de ayuda a los necesitados- decía un Terry emocionado de que Candy halla decidido estudiar tan loable profesión.

-Si joven, ella es muy servicial y entregada a beneficiar a otros, aún olvidándose de ella misma…- la Srta. Pony se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-Hace frío, desea una taza de chocolate… - ofrece la hna. María a Terry, él la acepta y se enredan en una conversación que se basaba en una sola persona, Candy.

Conversaron acerca de la niñez de la chica, su adopción, los momentos difíciles que pasó en medio de la familia Leagan. También evocaron los momentos felices de Candy, cuando fue adoptada por el bis abuelo Williams, y los días felices que precedieron a la muerte de Anthony… algo con lo cual Terry no se sentía del todo cómodo, ya que siempre muy celoso, no dimensionaba que el muchachito de quien se había "enamorado" Candy cuando aún era una niña, ya no era rival para él, mejor dicho, nunca fue su rival.

Las aventuras que vivieron en el colegio, eran más que conocidas por las dos mujeres, pero nuestro arrogantito, tenía algunas muy deliciosas hazañas que llenaban el vacío que Candy dejó al contar una misma situación.

Así pasó el tiempo.

Terry tomó rumbo a la ciudad donde estudiaba Candy, camino de la misma, sintió mucho frio, ya que se estaba acercando una fuerte tormenta de nieve, el invierno había sido duro, y se estaba despidiendo de la ciudad con mucha fuerza. Terry necesitaba llegar pronto, para poder ubicar a su enfermera, su Candy, ya que él la sentía muy suya.

Al pasar el tiempo desde su separación, Terry aprendió a reconocer que sus sentimientos estaban atados a la pecosa que se llevó su corazón, sabía que tenía que alcanzarla, era más que solo cumplir una promesa, era un impulso irresistible, pero que le daba sentido a su vida.

El camino de regreso a la ciudad de residencia de Candy, fue algo largo para Terry y su necesidad de encontrar a la pecosa. Cuando llegaba a la estación de trenes…

-¿De dónde salió tanta gente?- Terry se encontró con una estación atestada de personas. Acercándose a la boletería, preguntó al funcionario.

-Muy buenas noches…

-Buenas noches caballero, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Necesito boletos para la ciudad.

-Lamento no poder ayudarlo en este momento, pero a causa de una tormenta que viene en camino no está funcionando el ferrocarril. La tormenta arrasó con parte de las vías, y hasta no recibir una nueva orden, el servicio a cualquier ciudad, está suspendido.

-¡No puede ser!- fue la respuesta de Terry- y se sabe ¿hasta cuándo durará la espera?

-No señor. Depende de cuánto demore la tormenta y el tiempo que lleve arreglar el desperfecto. Según informaron, el mal tiempo solo durará un día, pero a eso hay que sumarle el tiempo de reposición de las vías. ¡Quizás a más tardar en tres días!

-¡Tres días!- la frustración de Terry era visible, pero, nada que hacer, solo esperar.

Y efectivamente, después de tres largos días, (enfatizo, tres largos días), que para nuestro arrogante fueron como una semana cada uno, logró estar instalado en el ferrocarril que lo llevaría a Candy.

-Solo cuatro horas y media de viaje, y llegaré a tu lado Candy- pensaba Terry en medio de un suspiro. Si, un suspiro, los hombres enamorados también suspiran.

Candy se levantó muy temprano ese día, preparándose para una jornada muy ajetreada, la gran tormenta que había pasado por la ciudad había dejado sus huellas, y el trabajo se acrecentó, llegando a estar el lugar medio colapsado con la cantidad de gente enferma que llegó en busca de tratamiento para sus males, niños y ancianos, los más afectados.

Aunque trabajar la alejaba de sus problemas, estos seguían haciendo mella en sus pensamientos y mayormente en su corazón. La carta del Duque, comenzó a llenarla de dudas acerca del futuro y de Terry, ella lo creía en Inglaterra, pero ahora…

-¿Qué pasará ahora?, ¿dónde estarás Terry?, ¿te olvidaste de mi?, ¿porqué no me has escrito?... eran sus preguntas más frecuentes desde el día en que recibió la carta, la cual respondió inmediatamente, por medio de un telegrama, comunicando al Duque que no tenía idea del paradero de Terry, lo cual no era mentira, ella quería saber de él tanto como su progenitor. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando…

-Candy… ¡Candy!- escuchó a Flamy que la llamaba, con su tono característico de superioridad y mal genio.

-Si Flamy, ¿que necesitas?

-Dice Mary Jane, que lleves estos documentos al director del hospital, los está esperando.

-Si Flamy, no hay problema- recibe el sobre con una amplia sonrisa que descoloca a Flamy, ella no tolera que Candy sea siempre tan sonriente y gentil.

-Luego te tomas el descanso- finalizó Flamy con su tono más serio.

-Gracias Flamy. Hasta más tarde.

-No me des las gracias, tu descanso es reglamentario, no un regalo.- se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Bien.- alcanzó a responder Candy, y pensaba… ¡qué amargada que es Flamy!, no logro entenderla, es muy difícil llegar a conocerla.

Camino a la dirección del hospital, que quedaba al lado de la Escuela de Enfermeras, Candy imaginaba como sería trabajar en un lugar tan grande como ese, y se prometía a si misma estudiar y practicar lo suficiente para lograr ser una muy buena enfermera y postular a una plaza en ese lugar, poder cuidar de todo aquel que necesite su ayuda y conocimientos, iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no vio a la persona que la veía caminar directamente hacia él.

Continuará

 **Notitas de la autora: Muchas gracias por sus mensajes. Estoy feliz de saber que la historia les ha gustado. Nos leemos pronto.**


	7. Chapter 7 Quiero ser tu futuro

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notitas de la autora: Aquí les dejo otro capítulo.**

Capítulo VII

Quiero ser tu futuro

Al bajar del tren, Terry lo primero que hizo fue buscar la Escuela de Enfermeras Meryland. No le fue difícil dar con ella siguiendo las indicaciones de las dos buenas mujeres que criaron a Candy.

Una vez parado al frente de la escuela, se quedó mirando hacia el lugar, pensando que dentro de esas paredes se encontraba su tarzán pecosa, estudiando y preparándose para ser una gran enfermera al servicio de los demás, porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que Candy cumpliría con la primera meta que se había cruzado en su camino, ser una enfermera titulada.

Llamó su atención la cantidad de gente que entraba y salía del edificio, cuando en eso ve salir a una enfermera de risos rubios… pecosa… con un par de coletas debajo de la cofia y que despertaba en él los más dulces pensamientos- Candy… - susurró, sin darse cuenta de cómo las letras que formaban el nombre amado salieron de sus tan lindos labios sin siquiera haberlas pensado.

Al darse cuenta de que era Candy, cruzó la calle para que lo viera, pero ella sumida en sus pensamientos, no se daba por enterada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor ni de quién trataba de alcanzarla.

Candy pasó a su lado y de lo único que se percató fue de la fragancia de Terry, que inundando sus sentidos la hizo detenerse, cerrar sus ojos y aspirar hasta llenarse de ella… no era posible sentir ese aroma tan de él…

-¡Candy!- creyó escuchar su nombre, y ¡en la voz de Terry!, pero no quería abrir los ojos por temor de que la sensación de tenerlo cerca, desapareciera.

Terry decidió acercarse a ella, y volvió a repetir- ¡Candy! - entonces al sentirlo tan cerca decidió abrir los ojos y voltear, lentamente, para tener tiempo de creer que en verdad el dueño de sus pensamientos estaba ahí, con ella. -¡Terry!- exclamó la pecosa,- no puedo creer que seas tú, y estás aquí…- no dijo más y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Se unieron en un abrazo por meses añorado, los brazos de ambos rodearon al otro tratando de sentirse lo más cerca posible, ahí en medio de la calle, las lágrimas de los dos, no les daban tiempo de nada, ni siquiera lograban hablar de la emoción que sentían al estar juntos otra vez, pero debían separarse para conversar y conocer que había pasado en estos meses de separación. Meses de invierno, también en sus corazones.

-¡Candy!, hasta que te encuentro- decía Terry

-Terry, que felicidad, no esperaba verte, después de la carta de tu padre…

-¿Qué carta?

-¡Oh!, perdón, no sé ni lo que digo… mira, tengo que entregar esta documentación al director del hospital y luego tengo mi hora de descanso, espérame y podremos conversar.

-Está bien. Pero voy contigo, no quiero perderte de vista…- dijo Terry ofreciéndole a Candy su brazo, para avanzar juntos- ¿nos vamos distinguida dama?

-Con mucho gusto acepto su compañía galante caballero.

Así emprendieron camino hacia la dirección del hospital. Las enfermeras que ya conocían a Candy, la miraban con ojos de sorpresa, ya que ella nunca recibía visitas, solo correspondencia de sus primos, y verla pasearse con tamaño bombón… despertaba en todas cierto escozor que si crecía dentro de ellas, terminaríamos llamando… simplemente, envidia.

Ya cumplido el encargo, se dirigieron a almorzar en un local muy bonito cerca del hospital, Candy generalmente recibía sus alimentos en la escuela de enfermeras pero esta ocasión ameritaba algo especial.

Después de pedir lo que consumirían, Terry dijo

-Me tomó días encontrarte pecosa.

-¿Pero cómo?, no leíste bien la última carta que te envié, ahí iba la dirección de la escuela de enfermeras, donde resido ahora.

-No recibí esa carta Candy, debe haber llegado después de venirme de Inglaterra.

-¡Ah!, ahora entiendo…- dice Candy en forma pensativa.

\- ¿Qué entiendes? No te comprendo.

-Recuerdas que te mencioné acerca de una carta que recibí de tu padre…

\- Si, ahora que lo dices, era algo que te quería preguntar- responde Terry.

-Bien, hace unos días recibí una carta con el sello del ducado de tu padre- comenzó a contar Candy- al principio me extrañó, pero luego pensé que era tuya, y al abrirla me encuentro con la sorpresa de que era tu padre preguntándome si yo sabía de tu paradero, que te habías ido de Inglaterra olvidando dejar tu dirección, y que tenías que volver a terminar tu educación para recibir el ducado…-haciendo una pausa, suspira y termina diciendo en forma despreocupada- y… el detalle de tu próximo matrimonio…

-Cof, cof, cof, cof- Terry casi se ahoga al oír la última frase-¡matrimonio!...Candy debes haber leído mal, yo no estoy prometido con nadie… - y después de una pausa-… a no ser que sea un truco del duque para que tu le dijeses donde me encuentro…-el muchacho se pasó las manos por el cabello sintiéndose muy molesto con la actitud de su padre...- quiero ver esa carta Candy.

-No la traigo conmigo, pero mañana te la podré mostrar…

-¡Mañana!, pero yo pensé que te vería a la tarde, después de tu trabajo en la escuela.

-Es que yo no tengo la tarde libre Terry, el día en la escuela se divide en clases teóricas y prácticas, terminamos cerca de la cena, casi no tenemos tiempo para nada…

-Es decir, que no tengo esperanzas de verte hasta mañana en la hora de tu descanso… -reflexionó Terry.

-Si, eso creo—Candy respondió con mucha pena- ¿tu entiendes que es mi futuro verdad?

-Yo quiero ser tu futuro Candy- suelta Terry alcanzando la mano de ella, viéndola a los ojos, con tanta seriedad que es difícil no creerle.

-Yo…yo también quiero ser tu futuro Terry- respondió Candy coloradita hasta las uñas.

-Entonces para eso viviremos, hasta lograr estar juntos para siempre mi pecosa.

-Juntos para siempre Terry - y obligada a romper el hermoso momento, dice- ahora debo volver a la escuela de enfermeras o me llamarán la atención- y poniéndose de pié, los dos de la mano cruzaron la calle, para despedirse… por el momento - hasta mañana, dice Candy, y Terry acercándose a ella, besa su frente y luego su mano, para despedirse por casi un día entero.

Candy entró al recinto educacional de enfermeras, y Terry siguió su camino buscando donde quedarse esos días.

Los días que siguieron, Terry y Candy no dejaron de encontrarse, él buscaba los momentos menos esperados para acercarse a la pecosa, y ella feliz de recibir tanta demostración de cariño de parte de su galán.

Pero como todo lo bueno termina en algún momento, llegó la despedida, una segunda separación, pero juntos, unidos por un sentimiento que crecerá en sus corazones día con día, que será alimentado y fortalecido… carta tras carta…detalles y visitas.

Dicen que las relaciones a distancia están condenadas a morir, pero quiero creer que a estos dos enamorados, no les sucederá eso.

Candy solicitó permiso para ir a la estación a despedir a Terry, no le fue negado, ya que todos los días ella hizo su trabajo y asistió a todas sus clases sin poner ninguna escusa para fallar. Mary Jane, conociendo la relación que unía a ese par de jovencitos, desde el primer día que Terry se apareció buscando a Candy, no tuvo corazón para negarle la petición, es por ello que le concedió el poder salir.

Ya en la estación

-Candy, recuerda todo lo que hablamos, si mi padre se llega a aparecer por aquí, que es lo más seguro, debes decirle que no sabes dónde me encuentro.

-Espero poder hacer como me dices Terry.

-Recuerda que yo quiero ser tu futuro. Ahora voy en busca de mi segundo sueño, hacer carrera en el teatro.

-¿Segundo sueño Terry?...

-Si. ¿No sabes cuál es el primero?- Candy negó con la cabeza- pues tú mi pecosa del alma- le dice Terry tomándola de los hombros y acercándola a él para poder rozar sus labios, aunque sea un momento, en medio de las miradas reprobatorias de la época, y así llevarse un recuerdo que le haría recordar donde y a quien le había dejado su corazón.

El encargado de dar aviso de salida del ferrocarril, pitó para tener la atención de los que viajarían a Nueva York en el tren que ya comenzaba a moverse…

-¡Hasta pronto Candy!

-Hasta pronto, no olvides escribir y enviarme tu dirección- decía una llorosa señorita pecas.

-Por supuesto que no lo olvidaré, adiós…

El tren se alejó, dejando a Candy muy triste, pero con la esperanza a flor de piel. Después de haber conversado con su Terry esos días, los acontecimientos y vicisitudes que vendrán a sus vidas, nuevas oportunidades, nuevos conocidos y los enemigos de siempre, Candy guardará como el mejor de los recuerdos cada minuto compartido, hasta lograr reunirse nuevamente.

Continuará

 **Mas notitas: ¿Qué les pareció?, porfis, dejen mensajitos, les debo confesar que es inspirador saber si les gusta o no la lectura de este fic. Antes de despedirme por hoy, quiero decirles que la trama es con todos los personajes que conocimos en el animé, que los acontecimientos que le dieron forma y final trágico, en esta historia van cambiando en pro del final feliz. Saludos a todas.**


	8. Chapter 8 Mi primer sueño

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notitas de la autora: Capítulo corto. Léanlo lentito.**

Capítulo VIII

Mi primer sueño

Terry, ya acomodado en su lugar en el tren, comenzó a recapitular lo acontecido en los días que estuvo con Candy. Las conversaciones sobre lo sucedido durante los meses en que estuvieron separados y las últimas noticias recibidas desde Inglaterra.

Se enfurecía al pensar en la desfachatez y el cinismo de su padre, demostrado, a través de las palabras escritas a Candy.

Agradecía que de alguna manera, a su pecosa no le afectó el hecho de leer las palabras "matrimonio", "compromiso", "prometida", pero…

Estando en una banca del parque:

-Terry…-

-mmm- dice un distraído Terry

-En la carta que tu padre me escribió, el explica que tu "prometida"…- y aquí es dónde Terry comienza a poner verdadera atención- pertenece a la nobleza, y tu sabes qué opinión tiene el Duque de mi, ni siquiera me considera una dama, sino más bien una mala influencia, y…

-¡Y nada pecas! El no hará que yo desista de mis sueños, y menos imponerme una esposa. Yo no soy el único Grandchester que puede heredar el título, mi hermano Richard, también puede prepararse y ser el próximo Duque.

-Pero tu padre, además de tener una mala impresión de mí, cuando se entere de que los Andrew, tampoco me quieren cerca, menos me querrá como tu futuro. Agrega a todo eso, nuestra edad.

-Vuelvo a repetirte Candy, él no va a hacer de mi vida una comedia. Lo conozco, y sé que no va a ser fácil que desista de sus planes para mi futuro, es un hombre frio y muy calculador. Por ahora tengo una ventaja…

-¿Cuál?

-El no sabe donde me encuentro. Eso nos dará tiempo- Candy se sintió tan feliz de que Terry dijo…nos…incluyéndola a ella en su futuro.

-Espero que tengas razón, y exista un nosotros en el tiempo.

-Ese nosotros ya comenzó- dijo Terry con pasión- en Escocia, ¿recuerdas?...

-Como olvidar el mejor verano de mi vida- respondió Candy emocionada.

-Aunque todavía me duele la bofetada del primer beso- (¡ay! Territo, también puedes ser un mata pasiones)

-¡Oh! Terry…fui muy infantil, verdad.

-Eso ya no importa, pecas. Lo que realmente debemos lograr, es forjar un futuro juntos. Yo estoy seguro de que lo que siento por ti es real y muy, muy fuerte… - dice Terry enfáticamente y tomando las manos de Candy, dice- A pesar de nuestra edad, el tiempo y la distancia, sé que mis sentimientos por ti no van a cambiar. Es por eso Candy, que en este momento quiero pedirte que seas mi novia.

Candy no cabía de la emoción, y sus lagrimones derramó, pero respondió con toda sinceridad y seguridad, de que lo que aquí comenzaría, era firme, y mantendría unidas sus vidas por aquel hilo rojo de quienes muchos hablan, pero que no llegan a entender. ¿Qué tan fuerte y duradero puede ser el amor que se profesan estos dos muchachitos?

-¡Si Terry! - respondió con vehemencia la rubia- acepto ser tu novia.

-Candy, no tengo anillo, pero te prometo…

-El anillo no es lo importante Terry, sino lo que sentimos aquí- dijo Candy señalando su corazón- se abrazaron como si fuera la primera vez, experimentando sensaciones que desconocían y acercándose lentamente, comenzaron unir sus bocas con pequeños toques que los llevaban más allá de donde nunca habían llegado- sus labios, necesito sus labios en los míos…pensaba Candy, sintiendo como que se perdía en el mundo de Terry, ya no era más ella sola, ahora eran dos, aunque sea solo como novios, se pertenecían. Se besaron como nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, se necesitaban como al aire. Sus besos, intensos, aprendiendo a conocerse, a sentirse, a explorarse. Terry no daba tregua a Candy, aunque ella tampoco la quería, ni la necesitaba. El se entregó en un beso que demandaba ser el único reconocido por ella, por su Candy, su pecosa.

Y así sellaron el primer paso al juntos en el tiempo… al quiero ser tu futuro… a todo lo que se habían prometido a lo largo de este año en que se conocieron y aprendieron a reconocerse necesitados. Necesitados de compañía, necesitados de comprensión, necesitados de necesitarse el uno al otro. Ella indispensable para él. El indispensable para ella.

Estaban en un lugar alejado del parque en el día de descanso de Candy, es por eso que con ese beso se dieron ciertas licencias. También habían aprovechado de pasear y conocer un poco la ciudad.

Volviendo al presente, Terry sentía que al dejar nuevamente a Candy, algo le faltaba, no estaba completo, pero a la vez, un sentimiento de pertenencia llenaba cada espacio vacío. El era de Candy y ella de él.

Terry siempre había estado solo o por lo menos así lo sentía, aún teniendo familia, un padre y hermanos, habitando una casa donde nunca se sintió bien recibido, gracias a la Duquesa cara de cerdo, como le llamaba. Siempre sintiendo que sobraba, que nadie siquiera lo echaba en falta.

Desde que su padre lo trajo a vivir en Inglaterra, se preguntó porque su madre no luchó por él, porque la resignación de ella, quizás, tuvo temor a represalias del Duque, pero aún así… ni siquiera una carta para saber cómo se encontraba, si era feliz, si la extrañaba, o algo. Pensaba en Candy, que aún siendo huérfana, nunca estuvo del todo sola. Desde hoy, se decía Terry- estaremos juntos aunque sea a la distancia, unidos por lo que sentimos. El estaba seguro que se había enamorado, y ese amor sería para siempre.

Al ver que no podía dejar de pensar en ella decidió escribir a Candy en medio del viaje a Nueva York.

Cuando Candy llegó a la Escuela de Enfermeras, inmediatamente se presentó en la estación de enfermeras donde fue notificada de sus tareas para ese día.

Y así, continuó la vida, él buscando su segundo sueño, y ella trabajando para lograr el suyo propio.

En Inglaterra, un Duque echaba humo por las orejas, después de leer el telegrama que Candy le envió, respondiendo que no tenía conocimiento del paradero de Terry.

-¡Chiquilla mentirosa!- exclamaba el Duque, saliéndose de toda la buena conducta que correspondía a su rango- ella debe saber dónde está y no me lo quiere decir- despotricaba el hombre caminando de un lado a otro, en el momento en que la Duquesa entró y dijo

\- Richard, ¿qué te sucede?

-¡Que no logro dar con el paradero de Terius!

-Y para qué quieres traerlo de vuelta, solo nos da dolores de cabeza, ya olvidaste su última gracia, la del colegio.

-El debe sucederme en el ducado Claudina, es mi primogénito…

-Tu primogénito bastardo querrás decir- dice la mujer con odio en sus palabras- El ducado debe heredarlo un hijo legítimo como es nuestro hijo, él debe ser tu heredero, no el hijo de una…

-Detente, no sigas por ahí, porque no seré un caballero al responderte, y no te gustará lo que vas a oír- la interrumpe el Duque, ella suavizando su tono de vos sigue en pie de guerra.

-Todavía vas a seguir con eso de que nuestro hijo Richard, que lleva tu mismo nombre a diferencia de tu bastardo… no es merecedor del ducado, cuando es tú único hijo varón reconocido por la corona…

-En eso te equivocas- dijo el Duque con autosuficiencia, esperando la reacción de ella y saboreando lo que iba a contestar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?...- preguntó ella con desconfianza

El Duque, tomándose un momento antes de responder, dice:

-Recuerda que yo estuve casado con Eleanor, y cuando nació Terius, también fue presentado delante del rey- contestó con una calma que desesperaba.

-Eso…eso no es posible, no puede ser verdad, tú te divorciaste de esa mujer.

-Pero el niño nació antes del divorcio. Terius, es tan hijo mío delante de la corona, como lo son Richard y Priscilla- remató el Duque.

Claudina no podía creer lo que había escuchado, pero el Duque hablaba seriamente, él nunca mentiría en algo así. Ella siempre creyó que Terry era un bastardo de Richard, como otros tantos que deben andar por ahí. Vivió convencida de que su hijo heredaría el Ducado de Grandchester, y nunca se preocupó de averiguar acerca de Terry y sus posibilidades de heredar al título que ostentaba su padre. Pero ahora las cosas cambiaron y la balanza se inclinó haciéndola parecer en desventaja, ella no permitiría que el hijo de una simple actriz, que siempre ha estado en medio de su matrimonio, aún sin ella saberlo, sea el próximo Duque de Grandchester.

Terius, no será el próximo Duque- se prometió la Duquesa Claudina de Grandchester.

Los Duques seguían en el despacho en el que habían mantenido esta pequeña discusión. El sonido de una campanita, sacó a Claudina del remolino de pensamientos en el que se encontraba. El Duque había llamado a su mayordomo James, este apareció casi de inmediato, para ver que le sería solicitado.

-James, por favor llame a August- el administrador- lo necesito con urgencia.

-Como usted ordene Duque- respondió ceremonioso el mayordomo- ¿se le ofrece algo más Sir Richard?

-No James, gracias- y el sirviente salió de inmediato del despacho del Duque a cumplir con lo ordenado.

-¿Para qué demandas la presencia de August con tanta urgencia Richard?- se oyó la voz de la Duquesa.

-Para tratar un asunto pendiente que debo dejar definido antes de viajar.

-¿Viajar?...a ¿dónde?

-En busca del próximo Duque de Grandchester... en busca de Terius- remató.

Continuará

 **Mas notitas: Espero les haya gustado lo que leyeron. Como pueden imaginar, no los separaré, pero eso no quiere decir que no pasen dificultades. En todo caso, el Terry de mi historia, es todo lo que yo esperaba de él en el animé.**

 **Saludos a todas las que leen, las que envían mensajes y las que me siguen en forma silenciosa. Solo puedo responder a aquellas que tienen cuenta en fanfiction. Nos leemos.**


	9. Capítulo 9 Una conversación necesaria

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notitas de la autora: Les dejo otro capítulo. Espero les guste.**

Capítulo IX

Una conversación necesaria

Al momento en que Sir Richard Grandchester, baja del tren en que viajó una considerable cantidad de horas para llegar a la ciudad donde residía Candy. En el andén con destino a Nueva York, Terry subía a su vagón, encontrando su lugar y acomodándose en él, comenzó a darle rienda suelta a sus pensamientos.

( No… no se vieron. Padre e hijo en la misma estación y en el mismo momento. Pero para bien del más joven, no se encontraron.)

El Duque no perdió tiempo. Apenas bajó del tren se dirigió inmediatamente a la Escuela de Enfermeras, en busca de Candy y el paradero de su hijo. No comprendía muy bien el porqué la hija de una familia de prestigio como eran los Andrew, estaba estudiando enfermería. Pero ese no era el punto, el estaba seguro de que Candy conocía la dirección de Terry, y se creía suficientemente convincente, como para que la chica confesara lo que tanto necesitaba saber.

Richard estaba seguro, y no se equivocaba, que esos chiquillos se buscarían. Era un hombre muy inteligente y perceptivo, y se dio cuenta en la reunión donde fue expulsada Candy, cuanto le interesaba a Terry esa pequeña pecosa.

Su hijo siempre fue un muchachito difícil. Richard reconocía tener "algo" de culpa, pero el sentimiento que Terry dejó salir en defensa de Candice después de ser expulsada, fue más intenso que todo su discurso.

El padre de Terry quería que su primogénito lo heredara, necesitaba que así fuera. Por alguna razón que ni el propio Duque entendía, se sentía en la obligación de encontrar a su hijo, y Candice, era el primer paso.

Candy apenas iba saliendo de la sala de enfermeras, cuando fue llamada por Mary Jane.

-¿Qué hice ahora?- se preguntaba Candy, de camino hasta su mentora.

-Toc-toc

-Adelante- oyó decir a Mary Jane

-Buenas tardes Mary Jane, me dijeron que me…- y se quedó muda. De tan despistada que era, no se había percatado al entrar de la persona que estaba sentada frente al escritorio de la enfermera mayor.

-Buenas tardes señorita Candice- oyó decir al Duque, quien la saludó con la parsimonia de un caballero.

-Buenas tardes Duque- logró responder

-Candy- le dice Mary Jane- El caballero aquí presente, solicita hablar contigo. El asegura conocerte, y por lo que veo, así es. Tomen el tiempo que necesiten, yo cubriré la ronda de Candy. Permíteme tus notas- dirigiéndose a Candy. La estudiante de enfermería obedeciendo al mandato de su superior, le entrega la tabla y Mary Jane, y esta sale de la habitación dejando solos a la enfermera y su inesperada visita.

Candy no sabía qué hacer. Recién había despedido a Terry en la estación, y ahora tenía frente a ella al padre de su recién estrenado novio. ¿Qué querrá aquí?, ¿habrá visto a Terry en la estación?, creo que no, de ser así, no estaría aquí…- cavilaba Candy. Mientras seguía hecha un lío con sus pensamientos, la voz del Duque se escuchó.

-Señorita Candice, vine hasta acá apenas recibí su telegrama, negando conocer el paradero de mi hijo- Sir Richard no se anda con rodeos pensó Candy, directo al punto

-Señor Duque de Grandchester- le Salió la voz a la pecosa- realmente, yo no sé donde se encuentra su hijo- dijo poniendo su mejor cara de mentirosa, rogando sonar y parecer convincente delante de este hombre que parecía leer la verdad en su cara.

-Debo reconocer, que sabía lo que iba a responder, pero no le creo- y levantando el tono de voz como para amedrentarla, volvió a preguntar- ¿Dónde está mi hijo señorita Candice?

-¡No lo sé!- dijo Candy, recordando las palabras de Terry de no revelar su paradero- lo último que supe de él, fue a través de una carta que me envió cuando fue retirado del colegio, luego me vine a estudiar enfermería y le envié una nueva correspondencia avisándole de mi cambio de dirección, pero después de eso, no he recibido nada de él- decía Candy que casi casi se convencía a ella misma de sus palabras.

-¡Porqué será que no le creo señorita!—exclamaba el aristócrata- pero debo reconocer que esa última carta que envió a mi hijo, si llegó, pero cuando él ya se había marchado- luego de un suspiro de frustración, agregó- Bien, veo que no obtendré nada de su parte señorita. Debo irme, para poder encontrar a mi hijo- y como última palabra agregó un escueto- adiós.

Candy, al ver que el Duque se alejaba con la firme intención de encontrar a Terry, dijo

-Un momento por favor…- el hombre no quiso escucharla y siguió su camino, entonces la pecosa vuelve a llamarlo- espere, tengo algo que decirle- y esas últimas palabras hicieron creer al Duque que había ganado y que al fin conocería del paradero de su hijo- por favor…escúcheme.

-¿Ahora podremos hablar?- preguntó el Duque con autosuficiencia, creyéndose ganador.

-Si…

-Dime Candy- el Duque cambió su trato con ella, ahora hasta la tuteaba

-¿Por qué no trata de entender a Terius señor Duque?- Richard se sorprende y responde

-Acaso lo conoces más que yo que soy su padre…

-Si…- afirma Candy mirando por la ventana del lugar que daba al jardín

-¿Cómo puede comprendernos una pequeña niña sin padres?, no deberías ser tan impertinente- claro pensó Candy, Elisa le debe haber contado.

-Por eso…- dijo con tristeza- porque no tengo padres se que Terius se siente solo, que lo que quiere es el amor de su padre.

-El solo quiere el amor de su madre- dijo el Duque notándose en sus palabras el dolor que sentía que Terry quisiera estar con su madre más que con él

-Ya lo tiene señor- Candy pecó de indiscreta

-¿Cómo? Eleanor con él- sorprendido por la información

-¡Tampoco eso sabía!... No, nunca trato de saber algo sobre él.

-Le dije muchas veces que no la viera y no me obedeció.- insistía el Duque

-Cualquiera se revelaría si lo obligaran a separarse de su madre, y eso fue lo que usted hiso con Terry, en lugar de tratar de comprenderlo… Yo se que Terry es bueno y generoso, él es un buen chico.

-¿El, te gusta mucho pequeña, le quieres?

-Si- fue la sincera respuesta de la chica

-¿Qué podrá estar haciendo Terius en este momento?

-Quizás buscar su camino. Por favor, no lo haga volver, no le quite su libertad, se lo ruego - luego de una pausa, Candy continúa- Eso es lo que quería decirle Señor. Adiós. Gracias por todo- y después de despedirse con una reverencia, ella sale de la habitación.

El Duque no hiso intento de seguirla.

Candy saliendo de la reunión con el Duque, se dirigió a la central de enfermeras. Se sentó al lado del escritorio, puso sus manos en su cabeza apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, estaba agotada emocionalmente hablando, despedir a Terry hace solo unas horas y ahora sentirse presionada por el señor Grandchester, todo en una misma mañana, era más de lo que podía soportar. Mucho aguantó en la presencia del Duque, sin venirse abajo. Ese hombre la intimidaba, desde que lo conoció el día en que fue expulsada, supo que no le agradaba su presencia ni un poquito, su mirar era muy intenso, parecía querer decir que él nunca perdía, que iba a conseguir la dirección de su hijo, para hacer de él, el próximo Duque.

-¡Ay Terry!, ¿qué sucederá ahora?, si tu padre te encuentra, te llevará lejos y no podré verte nunca más…- Candy lloraba envuelta en sus pensamientos.

Cuando Candy se retiró, el Duque se quedó unos segundos más en la habitación, pensando en que hacer, cuáles serían los siguientes pasos a seguir después de la negativa de Candy. Con ella no consiguió nada, pensaba en si creerle o no a la muchachita, seguir o desistir de buscar a su hijo, hacer como ella decía y dejar que Terry forjara su propio camino - si mi padre hubiera pensado en mi en vez de en sus intereses, quizás ahora yo sería feliz- pensó el Duque, pero solo fue un momento y nada más.

-¡No!- se dijo el Duque muy seguro de sí mismo- no tengo porque hacer lo que esta chica sugiere… pretender conocer mejor que yo a mi hijo… una huérfana y ex sirvienta, corrió con suerte y la adoptó una familia rica, pero eso es todo, todavía creo que es una muy mala influencia para Terius, es bueno que no estén juntos. Seguiré con mi búsqueda. Ahora a esperar a que Candice cometa un error o que Terius aparezca a buscarla… - cavilaba el Duque- ¡el correo!, ella le tratará de comunicar que ya estoy aquí… si el correo.

El Duque salió del hospital directo al hotel donde se hospedaría el tiempo que durara la visita a esa ciudad, y seguiría de cerca a Candy, para dar con su hijo. Estaba seguro que esa chiquilla lo llevaría hasta Terry.

Continuará

 **Más notitas: He recibido muy poquitos mensajes. De verdad quiero creer que les gusta la historia. Para las que están preocupadas de que pueda dejar la historia sin terminar, les diré que estoy terminando de escribir el capítulo 23. Saludos a todas, las que leen y dejan sus opiniones, y a las que leen sin opinar. Nos leemos pronto. Saludos.**


	10. Chapter 10 Nueva York

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notitas de autor: Hola. Capítulo 10.**

 **Espero les guste.**

Capítulo X

Nueva York

Terry llegó a Nueva York, un frio día a inicios de la primavera de 1913. En sus manos una maleta que llevaba lo imprescindible y el corazón llenito de ese sentimiento de pertenencia y amor por su pecosa, tan cálido y del cual quería llenarse a cada momento recordando su aroma, sus abrazos y todos los recuerdos de los pasados días en que pudieron estar juntos y resolver su situación. Ahora ella era su novia, no solo una amiga, sino que existía un compromiso que él llevaría hasta el final. - Espérame pecosa, pronto estaremos juntos, haré lo que sea necesario por nuestro sueño de estar juntos para siempre- eran los pensamientos de Terry.

Su meta más próxima, lograr entrar a una compañía de teatro. No importaba si era famosa o no, el confiaba en su talento y sabía que llegaría lejos, y con mucho esfuerzo y entrega, hacer realidad su segundo sueño.

Sintiéndose más seguro y creyendo que de ahora en adelante todo resultaría bien, sabiendo a Candy a su lado, aunque lejos, pero con él, apenas bajó del tren, comenzó la búsqueda de un lugar para vivir, encontrando en su camino una pensión muy cerca de Broadway, que se ajustaba perfecto a sus necesidades y limitado presupuesto.

Ya instalado y habiendo proyectado los pasos a seguir, ordenó sus prioridades, dejando como primera tarea un recorrido de los teatros, conocer sus horarios de audiciones y programas. Todos estos datos los obtuvo gracias a su casera, que facilitándole un periódico del día hiso más fácil su búsqueda, dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de la avenida donde se encontraban los edificios que albergaban a los actores, no perdió tiempo y echando su cansancio a sus espaldas, comenzó lo que desde ese día sería su rutina.

Ese primer día, se dio ánimo de visitar una compañía de teatro que abría sus puertas a una audición para una obra de Shakespeare, que era su pasión, toda su vida ha querido representar a un Romeo o a un Hamlet. Hiso el papeleo y esperó su turno, pero cuando llegó y se presentó, no alcanzó a decir un verso cuando…

-No muchacho, tú no puedes adicionar aquí - dice el encargado

-Deme una buena razón por la que no pueda tener una oportunidad- dice Terry con su típica arrogancia y superioridad, (aquí se le salió el aristócrata).

-Tu edad muchacho- oyó decir al encargado- tienes solo quince años. No puedo arriesgarme a que en medio de una temporada, se aparezcan tus padres, o tú mismo no soportes la presión del trabajo y nos abandones

-¡Eso no pasará!- insistía Terry

-Lo siento, eres muy joven. Ahora por favor, retírate, que tengo que seguir entrevistando.

A Terry no le quedó de otra que salir de ahí, algo desilusionado, sin siquiera haber demostrado su talento. Pero se dijo

-Es solo el primer lugar que visito, seguiré buscando y tocando puertas, hasta que alguien quiera escucharme.

Y así comenzaron a pasar los días, enviando y recibiendo correspondencia de su pecosa. Terry envió su dirección y de vuelta de correo le llegó una carta de Candy etiquetada de urgente. Nuestro aspirante a actor abrió la carta, donde su novia le comunicaba la visita y conversación que había tenido con el Duque, poniendo énfasis en que había sido muy precavida con el correo, ya que creía que el Sr. Grandchester la estaba vigilando. Candy no se guardó nada, puso a Terry al día en todo lo que estaba pasando, para que él también se cuidara de no ser encontrado por su padre.

Terry no lo podía creer, el Duque se había atrevido a molestar a su Candy, le dieron ganas de tomar el primer tren de vuelta a la ciudad para enfrentarlo, pero las palabras de Candy aún en la distancia lograban calmar sus ansias de ir a reclamarle a Sir Richard. Ella le aseguraba que no había dicho nada sobre Nueva York ni sus deseos de estudiar arte dramático para llegar a ser un actor. Ella estaba segurísima que Richard Grandchester todavía no sabía dónde buscar a su hijo.

-Mi padre- se decía Terry- como fue capaz de ir a molestar a Candy, después de lo que le hiso en el colegio, la trató con indiferencia y hasta parecía querer que ella se fuera. Tan cínico Duque, no cambias.

Con los días, Terry necesitó buscar un trabajo, algo provisorio ya que no encontraba lugar en ningún teatro, y los ahorros no son eternos.

Como hijo de una alto noble Inglés, su educación era basta, sabía idiomas, y el más cotizado en esos días, el francés. Lengua que Terry hablaba y escribía a la perfección, además de conocer el italiano, y algo de español, (recuerden que soy latina, Terry tiene que conocer mi idioma).

Encontró lugar en una empresa de exportaciones que estaba iniciando su negocio con europeos, teniendo clientes en Francia e Italia. Terry fue contratado como intérprete, para asistir a los ejecutivos y socios en las reuniones y de vez en cuando hacer algunas traducciones. Con lo que ganaría, podía cubrir sus necesidades básicas, y así mantener casi intactos sus ahorros.

-Bien muchacho, comienzas la semana entrante

-Muchas gracias Sr. Smith. Aquí estaré a primera hora.

Debemos reconocer que el Sr. Smith, tomaba un riesgo al contratar a un menor de edad, pero él necesitaba un intérprete con urgencia y estos eran muy cotizados. Con Terry, el hecho de ser menor de edad era un ahorro significativo para el comerciante, ya que el salario era mucho más bajo, y ganaba por partida doble, tres idiomas por el menor precio.

Eso a Terry no le importó, el dinero que ganaría era suficiente para él, por ahora.

Al salir de las oficinas de la empresa de exportaciones, Terry se dirigió al parque para tomar sus alimentos al aire libre. Sabemos que a él no le gustan mucho las aglomeraciones de gentes, y como era muy, pero muy bien parecido, también huía de las miradas de mujeres poco decorosas y jovencitas coquetas.

Buscando un lugar en el parque escuchó

-¡Terry!, ¡Terry!- deteniéndose y tratando de reconocer la voz que lo llamaba, se volteó encontrándose con Archie

-¡Archie! Tú en Nueva York- se saludaron como los amigos que llegaron a ser durante el período del "problemita del establo" en el colegio- ¿y el inventor no viene contigo?

-Si, me está esperando para almorzar, con Annie y Patty

-¿Patty también está aquí?

-Después que dejó el colegio convenció a su abuela Martha para venir a visitar a Candy y Annie, pero solo ha estado con nosotros ya que mi prima está estudiando enfermería…

-Si, ya lo supe… estuve con Candy unos días antes de venir a Nueva York.- a Archie como que no le gustó mucho que el arrogante aristócrata hubiese visitado a su prima y por "varios días", los celos del elegante afloraban todavía por su prima, pero como ya se sabía perdedor, era mejor tratar de guardar o esconder ese sentimiento, porque dejar de quererla, creía, sería imposible.

-mmm - responde Archie y pregunta- ¿quieres venir a almorzar con nosotros, los chicos se alegrarán de verte

-No sé… no quiero hacer de violinista…

-jajaja Terry, ven vamos

Llegaron al restorán y buscaron a sus amigos, ubicándolos en una mesa que daba al jardín del lugar.

-Miren a quién encontré en el camino

-¡Terry!- exclamaron con sorpresa al verlos llegar, Stear y Patty muy contentos con el invitado, no así Annie, que se quedó cabizbaja y muy pensativa después del saludo

-¿Qué haces en América Terry?, te hacíamos en Inglaterra, preparándote para ser Duque- decía Stear, con simpatía

-Viendo la manera de cumplir mis sueños- fue su escueta respuesta, no debe extrañarnos, él siempre fue muy reservado.

-¿Almorzamos?... - fue la voz de Archie, todos pidieron lo que se iban a servir, y mientras almorzaban- Terry me contaba que estuvo con Candy en la ciudad donde ella estudia enfermería

-¡Sí!- dijo Patty alegre de saber de su amiga- y como la viste, ¿estaba contenta?

-Fueron pocos los momentos en que logré verla, entre el estudio y sus prácticas, la veía solo a la hora de su descanso al medio día, y el fin de semana, pero se ve feliz, completa…- dijo Terry con una sonrisa, recordando que él también está completo con la pecosa en su vida.

-En sus cartas también demuestra lo que afirmas Terry- decía Stear- no hemos podido visitarla, ya que la tía abuela no nos deja ir a verla, está muy enojada con lo de la expulsión, Elisa se encargó de contar una versión bastante distorsionada de lo que sucedió, omitiendo lo de la trampa y culpando a Candy de ser una casquivana y por supuesto muy mala influencia para ti…- explicó con tristeza

-¡Es que esa Elisa no cambia!- se dejó oír un Terry muy molesto- estoy seguro que ella fue la que envió ese anónimo a mi padre…

-¿De qué anónimo hablas?- cuestionó Archie

-Uno que mi padre presentó al momento de la reunión cuando expulsaron a Candy, en él decía que yo estaba metido en un problema por culpa de la pecosa… pero cuando la vea me las va a pagar todas juntas esa arpía de Elisa- se prometió el castaño.

-¿Porqué no cambiamos de tema?- escucharon a Annie decir. La miraron con sorpresa- lo digo porque desde que llegaron Archie y Terry, no hemos tenido otro tema de conversación más que Candy, ella no está, y nosotros no nos veíamos hace varios meses… solo eso- dijo algo nerviosa

Se hiso un prolongado y muy incómodo silencio, cuando escucharon

-Bien, yo ya terminé mis alimentos- dijo Terry muy molesto con la actitud de Annie. No que es como una hermana para Candy, ¿porque esa actitud tan seca y cortante hacia la que se considera su amiga?… se preguntaba en silencio, y levantándose de su silla, se disculpo y dijo- lo lamento, ya me tengo que retirar, muchas gracias por la invitación, hasta una próxima vez- y despidiéndose de todos ellos se fue por donde vino.

En el restaurant, los que quedaron siguieron conversando y divirtiéndose, pero a Patty no le paso desapercibida la actitud de Annie. No dijo nada al respecto, pero se prometió estar atenta.

Y exacto como le había contado Candy a Terry, el Duque la había estado siguiendo a todo lugar donde ella se movía. Además del padre de su novio, la pecosa se percató de que había otro hombre mayor, de cabello que en algún momento fue rubio oscuro, y que ya pintaba canas, que la seguía reemplazando al Duque cuando este no estaba.

Como ya los tenía identificados, no se molestaba en eludirlos, haciéndoles creer que no los había visto. Terry no pensaba volver a la ciudad mientras su padre siguiera ahí, así es que ese mes completito, estuvieron muy tranquilos.

Sir Richard y August su secretario, hicieron guardia constante a Candy, sin obtener ningún tipo de resultados. La joven trabajaba de sol a sol combinando sus estudios y práctica de la profesión con sus salidas semanales, y una que otra ocasión en que salía a almorzar fuera del recinto, como al parque donde Terry le pidió ser su novia. También almorzaba en pequeños restaurantes o cafés, donde tomaba sus alimentos sola o con sus compañeras.

Pero de cartas, correos, correspondencia o cualquier cosa que por insignificante que sea los llevara a Terry, no había nada. Las cartas iban y venían sin problema alguno gracias a la ayuda de Mary Jane.

Candy había tomado la precaución de pedirle a Mary Jane, luego de contarle y aclarar lo sucedido con ese caballero tan distinguido, como lo llamó la enfermera mayor, si podría ayudarla con su correspondencia…

-Así que es el padre de tú novio

-¡Sí!, por eso necesito de su ayuda Mary Jane. Necesito avisar a Terry que su padre está en América, y buscándolo.

-Pero Candy… hay algo que no entiendo, tu novio es menor de edad, corresponde que esté con sus padres.

-Tiene razón Mary Jane- se escuchó decir a una Candy muy acongojada- es una situación muy compleja y personal de Terry. Trataré de resumirlo lo más posible para no pasar a llevar la intimidad de Terius… - Candy suspiró hondo y comenzó a relatar a Mary Jane- …El caballero que usted conoció es Sir Richard Grandchester, Duque de Grandchester, y padre de Terius Graham Grandchester Baker.

-¡Ohhh!- exclamó Mary Jane- me pareció alguien importante, pero, ¡es un noble inglés!

-Si Mary Jane. Le pido por favor que no le cuente a nadie esto que va a escuchar ni de los nombres que oirá

-No te preocupes pequeña traviesa, yo sé cumplir con mi palabra- dijo la enfermera muy seriamente

-Bien… con Terry nos conocimos en un barco, cuando iba a Inglaterra a internarme en un colegio muy prestigioso para convertirme en una dama, el Real Colegio San Pablo…- y Candy le relató la historia de ella y Terry a su mentora.

-Entonces tu novio no quiere ser encontrado

-No. Si el Duque localiza a Terry…no quiero ni pensar lo que podría pasar, el temperamento de los dos es muy parecido, se que habrá problemas. Además, tengo la esperanza de que donde está, se encuentre con su madre, entonces, ya no estaría solo.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te ayude?

-Necesito que me ayude a pasar la correspondencia, estoy segura de que el Duque querrá interceptarla, y si lo hace, encontrará a Terry.

-Bien, haremos lo siguiente…

-Entonces… ¡me va a ayudar!- exclamó Candy muy aliviada

-Si, pequeña traviesa, te ayudaré. La correspondencia que llega a la escuela se divide en sectores, entonces daré orden de que todo el correo que ingrese a tu nombre, venga directo a mí, que no pase por el sector de enfermeras, y cuando tú escribas a Terius, me traes la carta y así esta se irá con lo mío, nada tuyo…

-Gracias Mary Jane- dice Candy abrazando a quién tan amablemente la va a ayudar- ahora podré respirar tranquila.

Es por eso que el Duque nunca pudo interceptar algún correo de o para Candy, y como Terry en ese mes nunca visitó a la pecosa, el Duque decidió buscar en otra parte.

-¡Eleonor!- se dijo el Duque- esa chiquilla me dio a entender que Terry tenía contacto con su madre, ahí debe estar.

-August…August- llamó el Duque

-Si milord…

-Prepara todo…nos vamos a Nueva York.

Continuará

 **Mas notitas: Les gustó?... espero que sí... nos leemos!**


	11. Chapter 11 Otro paso

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Hace dos días el notebook se desconfiguró, trjiinando, trajinando lo arreglé yo solita, y como estoy muy feliz subo otro capitulo... espero les guste...**

Capítulo XI

Otro paso

La vida en Nueva York, no había sido nada fácil para Terry, teniendo que dividir su día entre trabajar para el Sr. Smith y buscar una oportunidad en el teatro, el día se le pasaba volando.

Su único momento de paz era cuando llegaba a su departamento a descansar y ahí pensaba en su pecosa, leía y releía sus cartas… tocaba la armónica transportándose a la segunda colina de Pony, donde compartía con Candy a diario mientras pasaban sus días en el colegio, y podía estar tranquilo de que ella se encontraba segura en la escuela de enfermeras.

Las audiciones a las que había asistido, eran todas como simple espectador, soñaba con encontrarse en el escenario y poder demostrar de lo que era capaz, pero una tras otra las puertas se le cerraban, distintas respuestas le eran dadas como disculpas por no dejarlo audicionar…que no tiene experiencia…sin recomendación no recibimos a nadie…necesitas un patrocinador…no necesitamos nuevos actores…eres muy joven…etc, etc, etc.

Terry sabía que no sería fácil, aún así, ya se estaba desanimando. Hasta había pensado en buscar a su madre, y pedirle ayuda, ya que ellos en el verano en Escocia habían hecho las paces, reconciliando así los malos entendidos. Pero por mucho que necesitara ayuda, lo orgulloso no se lo quitaba nadie, y todas sabemos que él quiere escalar solito, sin la ayuda de nadie, solo la de Candy y su apoyo, sus palabras, su ternura, su comprensión, y todo lo que involucraba tener a la pequeña pecosa en su vida, aunque sea lejos, pero en sus cartas podía oler el futuro junto a ella, eso era algo que jamás iba a transar.

En la última carta que recibió de su amada pecosa, se encontró con la sorpresa que Candy incluyó una copia de una fotografía que se tomaron juntos en un estudio fotográfico de la ciudad, con ella en sus manos, admirándola cada momento que podía, se prometía…

-¡Por ella!, ¡por mí!, ¡por un nosotros juntos!- se decía Terry- tengo que seguir, no me voy a dar por derrotado, todavía quedan compañías de teatro que no he visitado. Aún hay puertas que golpear, no todo está dicho.

Con Candy en sus pensamientos, su preciada armónica y la fotografía en el bolsillo, y sintiendo que ese día le traería algo nuevo, Terry salió muy temprano a su trabajo habitual de intérprete y traductor para el . Trabajó toda la mañana y cuando era la hora de su descaso del mediodía listo para salir a almorzar, su jefe le dijo que se tomara la tarde libre porque no tenía nada pendiente por hacer. Terry se despidió agradeciendo la tarde que tendría para tocar más puertas en busca de su sueño.

Fue así que caminó toda la tarde buscando un teatro donde le dieran la oportunidad de formar parte de ellos para aprender y llegar a ser un gran actor… no tuvo suerte. Llegando el atardecer, Terry decidió tomar un camino alternativo hacía su departamento, y viendo un gran teatro que no había visitado anteriormente, se animó a golpear, una vez, dos veces, tres veces… y cuando se había dado por vencido la puerta se abrió, apareciendo delante de él una jovencita rubia de largos y lacios cabellos, de grandes ojos azul claro, que con una voz muy suave le saludó

-Buenas tardes- dijo la joven y cuando se percató del guapetón que tenía en frente, los colores se le subieron hasta las orejas y añadió en forma coqueta- ¿busca a alguna persona?- ella pensaba que quizás estaba buscando a alguna actriz o un amigo, y no quería perder su oportunidad de conocer a este joven que llamó mucho su atención

-Buenas tardes bella señorita- dijo Terry respondiendo al saludo de la joven, como caballero que era… (Esta vez yo hubiese preferido que Terry no fuese tan caballeroso)- estoy buscando una oportunidad en el teatro…

-¿Una oportunidad como escritor?- lo interrumpió Susana, para seguir alargando la conversación, porque la voz del joven que tenía delante era tan profunda que cuando él hablaba, algo en ella se removía, quería más…

-¡No!- respondió Terry- como actor.

-Bien, entonces puede pasar y veremos si el director quiere atenderle… ¿cómo debo anunciarlo?- encontró la oportunidad de conocer su nombre

-¡Oh! Perdón- dijo Terry dándose cuenta que no se había presentado- Terius Grandchester, a sus órdenes

-Susana Marlow- dijo extendiéndole la mano para que él la besara, y cuando Terry terminó el saludo y soltó su mano, Susana se prometió así misma que ese castaño de ojos muy azules, sería de ella.

(¡Ay! Terryto, te quiero muy despierto a las señales de las brujas en esta historia)

Susanita, ni tonta ni perezosa, se colgó del brazo de Terry para llevarlo delante de Roberth Hathaway, director del Grupo de Teatro Strafford.

Terry se incomodó en el momento en que la chica se aferró a su brazo, el toque de la joven no le transmitía nada bueno, es más, sintió rechazo inmediato hacia la persona de Susana, pero interiormente se dijo

-¡Qué me pasa!, nunca había reaccionado así ante alguna persona, exceptuando a Elisa y Neal. Debo por lo menos darme el tiempo de conocerla, si es que me va bien y me aceptan, ella quizás sea mi compañera…dale tiempo Terry…- se decía internamente

-Toc,toc- tocó Susana a la puerta del director

-Adelante

-Sr. Hathaway, disculpe la interrupción, pero a la puerta encontré a este joven, que desea una oportunidad en el grupo, y yo pensé que como mañana comienzan las audiciones para Macbeth, quisiera usted entrevistarlo…

-Haz dicho muy bien Susana- respondió el director - mañana serán las audiciones, y ya están inscritos todos los actores que se van a presentar aspirando a un puesto

-Pero…yo pensé…- Susana no encontraba las palabras en su boca, y Terry se sentía muy avergonzado de la situación, la joven le había hecho pasar sin siquiera preguntar, y más encima todo estaba listo para el día de mañana y ella quería obtener una entrevista extraordinaria para él en ese momento, entonces interrumpiendo a Susana

-Lo siento mucho Sr. Hathaway. No fue mi intención imponer mi presencia…

-Lo sé muchacho, conozco a Susana desde hace mucho y sé que su forma de actuar se contrapone un poco a su edad, debe madurar- Susana no podía más de lo avergonzada que estaba, el rubor en sus mejillas era casi granate- pero sabes que muchacho

-Terius Grandchester, señor- y le saludó como corresponde

-Terius… nombre poco común. Cómo te decía mañana son las pruebas para nuevos actores… toma, llena este formulario y preséntate mañana a las siete de la tarde, y te daré la oportunidad de demostrar si tienes talento o no.

-Muchas gracias señor Hathaway- dijo Terry escondiendo la emoción que sentía en ese momento.

-Nada que agradecer muchacho. Todos necesitamos que alguien alguna vez nos dé una oportunidad, y estoy seguro que ésta será la tuya. Puedes retirarte. Te veo mañana a la hora acordada.

Terry estaba eufórico, quería saltar de alegría, pero como todos sabemos, el no es muy demostrativo, a excepción de Candy, nadie conoce los estados de ánimo del muchacho, y a él no le interesaba que nadie más que la señorita pecas le conociera.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, lo primero que hiso, fue comenzar a escribir a Candy, relatando su día tal y como lo vivió, pero no la cerró, porque quería que su pecosa se enterara de todo de una sola vez, terminaría la carta la próxima noche, con buenas o malas noticias, pero Candy debía saberlo.

Llegó la mañana que Terry había esperado ya por cuatro meses, estamos en julio de 1913. Era un verano muy caluroso, pero que a nuestro aspirante a actor le parecía uno de los días más lindos y claros que había vivido.

Había tenido que sacrificar mucho para llegar hasta aquí, ni siquiera pudo visitar a Candy en su cumpleaños, porque le fue negado el permiso que solicitó, por ser muy nuevo en el empleo que había conseguido, Terry entendiendo la situación, escribió a su pecosa enviándole junto a la correspondencia un presente muy significativo, era una pulsera que hacía juego con el collar del narciso, que le dio cuando se despidieron en Inglaterra. Candy recibió la carta y el presente de lo más feliz, entendiendo así la ausencia de Terry a su cumpleaños.

Terry fue a trabajar como todos los días con el Sr. Smith. Las horas pasaban tan lentas, parecía que el reloj no avanzaba, pero llegó la hora de salida, y Terry sin perder tiempo caminó hasta su hogar. Se dirigió a su casa con mucho tiempo antes de la audición, se dio un baño para refrescarse, tomó algo de alimento y practicó sus líneas, quería que todo saliera bien, dar una buena impresión.

Llegó al teatro a la hora citada, puntual como buen inglés, y esperó su turno cómodamente sentado en una butaca del lugar. Permanecía muy concentrado en lo que pasaba a su alrededor, con los otros aspirantes, y especialmente a las indicaciones del director.

Apenas había entrado al recinto, una Susana (garrapata) se había pegado a él con la escusa de presentar a los demás y mostrarle el lugar, pero Terry se la sacó de encima sin ningún tipo de miramientos, haciéndole saber que necesitaba estar solo y tranquilo para poder concentrarse y hacer una buena audición.

-¡Terry!- lo había llamado Susana, devolviéndole el saludo el aspirante dijo

-Terius, señorita Susana. Solo a mis cercanos les permito tanta confianza- Sussy, se puso roja hasta las uñas de los pies, pero recuperándose rápidamente, se colgó del brazo de Terry como en la noche anterior y le dijo

-Terius, estoy a tu disposición en todo lo que necesites- ofreció muy amablemente, y dulcificando su voz a más no poder agregó- te puedo presentar a los de la compañía y enseñarte el teatro, los camarines…

-Gracias, señorita Susana…

-Sussy, puedes decirme Sussy- interrumpió la rubia (o rucia, como decimos en mi país)

-Repito- dijo Terry muy serio, ya algo molesto con la pegajosa- señorita Susana, gracias por su ofrecimiento, pero en este momento necesito soledad y tranquilidad para poder concentrarme en las líneas que debo decir.

La Sussy, como que apenas entendió que la estaban mandando de vuelta por donde había llegado, pero como tenía más de un dedo de frente, supo utilizarlo y se retiró, no sin antes decir con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios

-Bien Terius, espero seas elegido para formar parte del elenco. Con permiso.

Y así Terry pudo respirar al fin un aire menos pesado que estando con Susanita pegajosa.

Encontrándose muy concentrado nuestro aspirante a actor, sentado cómodamente en una butaca, escuchó su nombre y se mentalizó a representar su papel en el teatro que le abría las puertas a su primera oportunidad real de formar parte de una escuela de actores.

Se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose al director, recibió de él las indicaciones para ponerse en el papel de Romeo, ya que era uno de los personajes de Shakespeare favorito de nuestro actor, y que le rememoraba el Festival de Mayo junto a Candy. Terry había dejado por escrito en el formulario la noche anterior, cuál sería el parlamento que representaría en la audición, **Romeo y Julieta, escena segunda, jardín de Capuleto.**

El director, que ya tenía años en el oficio, supo inmediatamente que el joven sabía lo que quería y tenía muchas ganas de verlo y escucharlo en el escenario.

Robert Hathaway, presentó a Terry con Karen Kleys, quién ayudaría al joven con la parte de Julieta.

-Terius- dijo el director- te presento a la señorita Karen Kleys, ella te acompañará como Julieta.

-Buenas noches señorita, Terius Grandchester a sus órdenes- saludó Terry a una muy segura Karen

-Buenas noches… - fue el escueto pero firme saludo de la actriz.

Dirigiéndose en ese mismo momento a tomar sus ubicaciones comenzó Terry

Jardín de Capuleto.  
(Entra Romeo)

 **Romeo**  
¡Se burla aquel que nunca ha sido herido  
de nuestras cicatrices!  
(Julieta aparece en una ventana, arriba, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Romeo)  
¡Silencio! ¿Qué ilumina  
desde aquella ventana las tinieblas?  
¡Es Julieta, es el sol en el oriente!  
Surge, espléndido sol y con tus rayos  
mata a la luna enferma y envidiosa,  
porque tú, su doncella, eres más clara.  
No sirvas a la luna que te envidia.  
¡Es ella en la ventana! ¡Es la que amo!  
¡Oh, cuánto diera porque lo supiese!  
Habla, aunque nada dice, no me importa,  
me hablan sus ojos, les respondo a ellos  
¡Qué idea loca! ¡No es a mí a quien hablan!  
Dos estrellas magníficas del cielo  
ocupadas en algo allá en la altura  
le piden a sus ojos que relumbren.  
¿No estarán en su rostro las estrellas  
y sus ojos girando por el cielo?  
El fulgor de su rostro empañaría  
la luz de las estrellas, como el sol  
apaga las antorchas. Si sus ojos  
viajaran por el cielo brillarían  
haciendo que los pájaros cantaran  
como si fuera el día y no la noche.  
¡Ved cómo su mejilla está en su mano!  
¡Ay, si yo fuera el guante de esa mano  
y pudiera tocar esa mejilla!  
¡Ay de mí!  
¡Ha hablado ahora!  
¡Habla otra vez, oh ángel luminoso!  
En la altura esta noche te apareces  
como un celeste mensajero alado  
que en éxtasis, echando atrás la frente,  
contemplan hacia arriba los mortales  
cuando pasa entre nubes perezosas  
y navega en el ámbito del aire.

 **Julieta**  
Oh, Romeo, ¿por qué eres tú Romeo?  
¡Reniega de tu padre y de tu nombre!  
Si no quieres hacerlo, pero, en cambio,  
tú me juras tu amor, eso me basta,  
dejaré de llamarme Capuleto.

 **Romeo** (Aparte)  
¿Debo seguir oyendo o le respondo?

 **Julieta**  
¡Solamente tu nombre es mi enemigo!  
Seas Montesco o no, tú eres el mismo.  
¿Qué es Montesco? No es un pie, ni una mano,  
no es un rostro, ni un brazo, no es ninguna  
parte del hombre. ¡Cambia de apellido!  
Porque, ¿qué puede haber dentro de un nombre?  
Si otro título damos a la rosa  
con otro nombre nos dará su aroma.  
Romeo, aunque Romeo no se llame,  
su perfección amada mantendría  
sin ese nombre. Quítate ese nombre  
y por tu nombre que no es parte tuya  
tómame a mí, Romeo, toda entera.

 **Romeo**  
Te tomo la palabra. Desde ahora  
llámame sólo Amor. Que me bauticen  
otra vez, dejo de ser Romeo.

Hasta aquí la representación de Terry.

Cuando terminaron la declamación del texto elegido por nuestro actor favorito, todos estaban en absoluto silencio, si bien es cierto que Karen estaba actuando, no pasó desapercibido para ella la fuerza en la voz, postura y prestancia del aspirante, no se podía negar que se sabía el diálogo a la perfección, como si lo hubiese ensayado muchas veces- claro todos ellos desconocían que Terry se sabía de memoria la obra.

A Terry tanto silencio lo estaba poniendo nervioso- tan malo fue que nadie es capaz de decir nada- pensaba Terry, cuando de un momento a otro el director comenzó a aplaudir la actuación del joven, y con él todo el elenco y personal de tramoya que estaba en el lugar en ese momento

-Te felicito muchacho, tu actuación fue excelente para ser la primera vez que estás en un escenario- decía un Roberth Hathaway con sinceridad- si bien es cierto que lo haces muy bien, todavía tienes que estudiar y aprender mucho de este arte, pero te digo desde ahora… estás dentro Terius, eres bienvenido a la Escuela de Teatro Strafford.

La primera en acercarse a Terry después del Sr. Hathaway fue Karen

-Muchas felicidades Terius, fue espectacular ser la Julieta de tu Romeo, espero sigas con nosotros por mucho tiempo y logremos aprender este arte en el tiempo- dijo Karen, una joven decidida, de fuerte carácter y de larga cabellera colorada, que a Terry le pareció sincera, respondiendo al saludo con un…

-Gracias, señorita Kleis, su Julieta para este Romeo, estaba perfecta… - no pudo ocultar la sonrisa a flor de labios, ya que se sentía tan feliz de haber logrado lo que se le negó por tantos meses.

-No, no, no…nada de señorita y esas formalidades, solo dime Karen, creo que podremos ser amigos

-Está bien Karen, entonces tú puedes decirme Terry- y se dieron la mano como mejores amigos recién conociéndose.

A Terry le pareció que Karen era muy transparente en su actuar, no tuvo ningún tipo de rechazo hacia ella, a diferencia de lo que sintió con Susana, a quién no quería cerca, con su nueva amiga sucedía todo lo contrario, además se notaba que no había coquetería en ella, hacia su persona.

No lejos de donde habían estado todos saludando y felicitando al nuevo integrante de la compañía, se encontraba Susana, que echaba chispas cuando Karen le ganó en llegar a saludar a Terry, si ya es taba furiosa por no haber conseguido ser la Julieta para él, ahora era fuego lo que le salía por los ojos. Tratando de calmarse, serenarse y ser la Susana que se había presentado la noche anterior, tan de señorita delicada, dio un hondo suspiro y se acercó a saludar a Terry

-Terry- le llamó acercándose a él.

-Terius, señorita Susana- fue su cortante respuesta

Susana abrió los ojos más grandes que nadie había visto jamás y dijo

-Como escuché decías a Karen que te llamara Terry, yo pensé…

-Terry, para mis amigos, señorita Susana- más claro…el agua. Terry no se conocía ni él mismo, se estaba comportando en forma grosera con Susana, pero no soportaba la presencia de la rubia, y no lograba entender el porqué, así que agregó- ha sido un día muy largo señorita, si me disculpa debo retirarme, buenas noches- se dio media vuelta y se fue lejos de Susana.

Sussy no supo qué hacer, ni siquiera pudo saludarlo y felicitarle por su logro, y su desconcierto fue creciendo cuando vio que el Sr. Hathaway, Terry y Karen se retiraban juntos.

Las cosas desde ese día perfecto para Terry comenzaron a cambiar.

Apenas llegó a su departamento, luego de finiquitar con el Sr. Hathaway la documentación necesaria para comenzar a formar parte de la Compañía de Teatro Strafford, Terry se sentó a terminar de escribir la carta a Candy. Trató de plasmar cada detalle de lo que le ocurrió, desde que llegó al teatro hasta que logró pararse en el escenario y decir sus líneas. Lo contento que se puso una vez que fue aceptado y lo mucho que la extrañaba, de cómo quisiera estar compartiendo con ella esos momentos tan felices- yo hubiera querido que estuvieras presente, hubiese declamado las líneas para ti, mi verdadera Julieta- versaba parte de la carta.

Candy recibió la carta, todavía utilizando el método que Mary Jane le había propuesto, para que el Duque no interceptara la correspondencia, ya que aun no estaba segura de que si la seguían o no.

Lloró de alegría de saber que su novio estaba dando sus primeros pasos a hacer realidad su sueño de ser actor. Sueño que solo ella conocía, y quizás la madre de Terry.

-¡Oh! Terry, yo también quisiera estar contigo, poder disfrutar juntos de este gran paso que has dado.- porque para Candy, que Terry haya logrado entrar a formar parte de una compañía de teatro, aun cuando recién estaría comenzando a estudiar, era el mayor logro que el castaño había alcanzado hasta ese momento. Del futuro no había que preocuparse todavía, había que ir paso a paso.

A todo esto han pasado los días y Terry logró programarse de tal manera que podía cumplir con su trabajo con el Sr. Smith, y también con el teatro.

En una linda tarde de verano llegando a una vivienda muy elegante y bien ubicada en la ciudad de Nueva York, un elegante caballero se anunciaba

-Toc-Toc- abriéndose la puerta en respuesta al llamado, asoma una sirvienta diciendo- Buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes, se encontrará la señora de la casa

-¿A quién debo anunciar?

-Dígale a Eleonor, que Sir Richard Grandchester desea verla

Continuará.

 **Notitas de la autora: ¿qué les pareció?...**


	12. Chapter 12 Grandchester & Baker

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Aquí va otro capítulo.**

Capítulo XII

Grandchester & Baker

Nada en la apacible vida que llevaba Eleonor, la hacía siquiera vislumbrar lo que sucedería ese día en su vida.

La noche anterior había asistido junto a su protegida Claire Dechamps, una francesita muy hermosa de escasos 15 años, aspirante a actriz, a una reunión del gremio de actores que se estaba formando en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Habían llegado muy entrada la noche, ya que lo bohemio del grupo hacía que las fiestas y reuniones fuesen hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Ese día Eleonor recién había bajado de su recámara, y su joven invitada aún dormía.

No estaba preparada para recibir a tan ilustre, poco esperada y nada apreciada visita.

-Sra. Eleonor, en el vestíbulo hay un señor que desea verla, dice llamarse Richard Grand…

-¡Quién!, has dicho Richard.

-Si señora, me pidió que le presentara como Richard Grandchester, e insiste en verla- la doncella vio la contrariedad en la persona de su señora, y pasado unos segundos en que solo hubo silencio, Eleonor dijo

-Bien, hazlo pasar, y Lidia… que nadie nos interrumpa.

-Como ordene señora, permiso- dijo la doncella y fue en busca de la visita.

Eleonor esperaba al Duque sentada en un silloncito en una sala muy acogedora que fungía como un espacio para la lectura, muy iluminada que daba al jardín de la bella casa, cuando…

-Eleonor- escuchó la voz de Richard. Hace cuanto no oía su nombre con ese timbre de voz… ¡Ah! Si, recordó…10 años.

-Richard- respondió la actriz, ofreciendo su mano para ser besada, en medio del saludo protocolar, es decir, obligado- ¿qué te ha hecho cruzar todo un océano para venir a… verme?, ¿a qué debo tu visita?

-Nada hace que dejes de verte hermosa Eleonor, ni el paso de los años…

-¿Qué haces aquí Richard? Tu visita debe ser por algo importante, o no vendrías sin avisar.

-Está bien- respondió el Duque sentándose en un sillón frente a la dama- iré a lo importante, ¿dónde está Terius?, Eleonor- la actitud, el trato y la voz del Duque cambiaron del cielo a la tierra en ese momento, su expresión corporal le hacía ver a Eleonor, que él estaba ahí en pie de guerra, nada de visitas cordiales

-¡Terry!... contigo debe estar, en Inglaterra, bajo tú cuidado, desde que te lo llevaste hace 10 años, él es tú responsabilidad, ¿porqué vienes a buscarlo aquí?

-No quieras hacerme enojar Eleanor- dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola por los hombros, no midiendo su fuerza, la sacudió con brusquedad y le dijo- Candy me contó que tú y Terius se habían reconciliado, y como él desapareció y esa chiquilla no quiso decirme donde estaba…

-¡Candy!- exclamó Eleanor, soltándose del agarre del Duque con brusquedad- ¿conoces a Candy?

-Si, esa chiquilla no me sirvió de nada, no quiso decirme dónde se encuentra mi hijo. Terius estuvo con ella, fue a verla en la ciudad donde ella estudia enfermería.

-Enfermería, de que hablas Richard. La última vez que vi a Terry fue en el verano, en la villa de Escocia y Candy estaba con él, los dos seguían en el colegio San Pablo. No entiendo nada- decía la mujer realmente confundida.

-Entonces es cierto lo que dices, no sabes dónde se encuentra Terius.

-No Richard, no lo he visto, ni me ha visitado y tampoco escrito, no he sabido nada de él desde el verano pasado. ¿Qué está sucediendo?, porque no te tranquilizas y me cuentas para poder ordenar mis ideas, quizás pudiera ayudarte.

Eleanor, al ver que el padre de su hijo se calmaba, le ofreció algo de tomar, y como todo buen inglés, aceptó un té.

Mientras degustaban el servicio de té y pastelitos, el Duque contó a la actriz lo sucedido. Ella de alguna manera siempre pensó que Terry quería escapar de la jaula de oro en la que lo había encerrado su padre. Además tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Claudina, la madrastra de Terry, y supo que esa mujer nunca iba a aceptar a su hijo.

-¿Por qué piensas que Terry está en América?- cuestionó Eleonor

-Estando todavía en Inglaterra, cuando Terius ya se había ido, llegó una carta para él de su amiga Candice. En esa carta ella le comunicaba que entraría a estudiar enfermería y le daba las señas de su nueva dirección. No fue difícil concluir, que donde ella se encontrara, Terius iría a buscarla. Si lo hubieses visto como la defendió el día que la expulsaron del colegio, con cuanta fuerza y sentimiento, o como me habló ella de él, me dijo que no lo buscara, que lo dejara alcanzar sus sueños.

-Candice fue quién nos ayudó a dar inició a nuestra reconciliación con Terry, es una muy buena chica, de corazón noble…

-Yo no creo que ella sea buena para Terius- cortó el Duque

-Y según tú, ¿qué o quién es buena para él?

-Él será el próximo Duque, Eleanor- gritó Richard- no debe relacionarse con alguien que no sea de la nobleza.

-Y su felicidad- respondió con vehemencia la madre del actor

-Eso llegará con el tiempo…

-Como llegó a ti, con los años. Me vas a decir que eres feliz de la vida que llevas, haciendo todo tal y como tu padre lo dispuso. No Richard, no quiero esa felicidad para mi hijo. Quiero que él encuentre su propio camino, no que ande los caminos que tú le quieres trazar. Que cuando tropiece y caiga, logre levantarse con la ayuda de la experiencia adquirida, y por qué no, junto a la mujer que él escoja…

-¡Eso no puede ser así!- respondió el hombre levantándose de su asiento

-Richard- rogaba la madre, ya en medio del llanto- no le hagas esto a Terry ayudémosle, no lo estorbemos. Candy es una buena chica, y es la heredera de una familia importante, eso debe contar para ti. Si nuestro hijo la quiere a ella, nosotros no somos nadie para impedírselo- insistía

Richard la miró desde su lugar, la veía tan hermosa, aún con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, y su cara descompuesta por la pena que sentía. Él, no había podido olvidarla, pero debió cumplir con lo dispuesto por su padre, se casó con una mujer perteneciente a la nobleza, hiso su vida al son de los pasos que marcaban otros para él, entonces, si él pudo hacerlo…- Terius también debe cumplir conmigo, con su padre.- se dijo en medio de sus pensamientos

-Debo seguir buscando a Terius. Como de ti tampoco voy a lograr nada, seguiré solo- y después de una pausa agregó- adiós Eleanor- se dio media vuelta y salió de la estancia.

Eleanor se quedó de pie, mirando hacia la puerta por donde había salido el Duque, el hombre que alguna vez había sido el centro de su vida, de su universo. Ahora no quedaba nada de aquel muchacho que daba todo por ella y Terry, nada del joven aristócrata que la enamoró, y por quien ella hubiese dado la vida. Se dio cuenta que estaba libre de los sentimientos que alguna vez tuvo por Richard, el día que él le arrebató a su pequeño hijo de los brazos, ese mismo día su amor por él desapareció de su corazón. Eleanor, no sentía nada por el Duque Richard Grandchester.

-Los años no te han tratado bien Richard- pensaba la bella mujer- y ahora quieres que a nuestro hijo le suceda igual. No permitiré que trates a Terry como a un títere.

Eleanor siguió pensando en la situación, llegando a la conclusión de que su hijo sí debía estar en Nueva York- Terry me lo dijo, él quiere ser actor, y siguió a Candy hasta aquí, y en su camino a alcanzar sus sueños. Hijo, te ayudaré, aunque tu padre se oponga- meditaba la actriz.

En cambio el Duque al salir de la casa de su ex esposa, lo único en que ocupaba su mente era encontrar a Terius, llevarlo de vuelta a Inglaterra, ponerlo a estudiar preparándose para ser el futuro Duque, y conseguir un muy buen matrimonio, que conviniera a todos. Estaba casi obsesionado con encontrar a su hijo y que este hiciera las cosas como le apetecía a su padre.

Nunca, ni por un momento en todo lo que meditaba, le pasó por la cabeza la felicidad de su hijo.

Terry ignorando todavía que su padre estaba en Nueva York, se paseaba por la ciudad, sin cuidado alguno, creyendo estar a salvo. La pecosa había guardado bajo siete llaves su ubicación, por eso se sentía tranquilo y seguro.

El hijo más buscado del momento, ignoraba que sus padres se habían reunido para discutir sobre su situación. Una a favor de su libertad, y el otro queriendo llevarlo nuevamente a la jaula de oro.

Terry seguía viviendo día a día su felicidad, el trabajo y las clases en el teatro. Candy por su parte, estudiando para ser cada vez mejor. Nunca dejaron de comunicarse por medio de cartas, y así fortalecían su relación, en ese momento a distancia.

En Chicago, una pareja de amigos compartían a diario los momentos de ocio que lograban tener en medio de sus estudios, gracias a que Patty logró traer a su abuela Martha a estar con ella en Chicago, arrendaron una casa para ellas dos, y así no incomodar a nadie, podían visitar a Annie y a la vez conocer la ciudad, encontrándose con los hermanos Cornwell. De allí, que Stear y Patty se reunían casi a diario y dándose cuenta que su amistad crecía con el tiempo, y se fortalecía, también se acrecentaba la necesidad de estar juntos.

El joven inventor, se planteó la idea de avanzar en esta relación, y así en un día de picnic, que compartían con Archie y una muy cambiada Annie, nuestro Stear decidido dijo…

-Patricia, me harías el honor de acompañarme a dar un paseo- ofreciendo su brazo a la dulce y tímida chica.

-Si Stear, está tan lindo el día y el paisaje- acomodándose el sombrero para protegerse del sol, y con algo de valentía dijo- y la compañía…

-Vamos- dijo Stear, y emprendieron el camino a un largo paseo, mientras Archie y Annie permanecía en lo suyo, que de romántico no tenía mucho.

Caminaron por los senderos del lugar, y llegando al lado de un hermoso lago, resguardándose del calor bajo un gran árbol, Stear dijo…

-Patty- sonó algo nervioso

-Si Stear- ella muy tímida sería, pero como de tonta no tenía nada, percibía el nerviosismo de su compañero, y habiéndose enviado muchas señales a diario… miradas, gestos, regalitos, detalles, etc…al hablarle le dio el empujoncito que lo animó a seguir hablando

-Quería decirte- ujum-ujum, carraspeaba Stear- quería decirte que desde que te conocí, encontré en ti a una amiga y compañera de escuela, luego cuando nos separamos en Inglaterra, eché en falta tu compañía, nuestras conversaciones, largas charlas que lográbamos juntos- y se daba vueltas y vueltas en lo mismo y no llegaba a ninguna parte, entonces Patty tomó las riendas de la situación, y vino otro empujoncito

-Stear- lo llamó y mirándolo a los ojos de dijo- ¿qué quieres decirme?

-Yo…este…yo quería… ¡ay! que difícil- susurró- quería saber…quería pedirte si quieres ser mi…mi…mi novia.

Patricia, aunque lo veía venir, igual se puso roja de la emoción y con una gran sonrisa dijo- Si Stear, si quiero ser tu novia- y en ese mismo momento Stear soltó el aire de sus pulmones, volviendo a respirar, y tomando los labios de Patricia con los suyos la besó sin mediar palabra, sin permiso, sin espera ni trámites, y Patty respondió al beso de Stear.

Todos los besos son distintos, y Stear así lo comprobó. A sus 18 años, él había besado otras bocas, pero ninguna como la de Patricia, le dio todo lo que él era en ese beso, y la boca inexperta de Patricia exigía la vida del amado ser que la envolvía.

Patty, respondía a un beso tierno y expresivo de su ahora novio. Sí, porque así era Stear, espontaneo, descuidado, transparente, desordenado e inteligente, y ella le dio su ser en ese beso que era su primera vez.

-Gracias Patty- escuchó la joven, aún con los ojos cerrados, entregada a las sensaciones que le producía el estar abrazada de Stear

-¿Gracias por qué?

-Por aceptar, tenía miedo de solo ser yo el que sentía.

-No Stear- dijo ella acariciando su mejilla- yo siento algo por ti que no me cabe aquí- indicando su pecho- es por eso que lo dejé salir cuando sentí tu beso.

Y separándose de ella le hiso entrega de un pequeño obsequio

-Tengo algo para ti Patty- y le pasa una pequeña cajita en forma de corazón- Patricia al abrir la cajita se encuentra con un par de bombones que tenían escrito "¿quieres ser mi novia?", ella lo miró sin decir nada pero su expresión hiso que Stear agregara

-Era el plan B

-¿Plan B?- dice Patty

-Si, por si no me salían las palabras…

Y así comenzaron una relación de noviazgo que se fortalecería con cada día que pasaran juntos.

En tanto que Stear y Patty abrían sus corazones a los sentimientos recién descubiertos en una hermosa declaración y sellado con un beso, Archie y Annie sostenían una muy seria conversación, sentados en una banca del parque, protegidos del sol por la sombra de un gran árbol.

-No entiendo Annie- decía un Archie lleno de confusión- desde hace un tiempo he notado un cambio en ti, y no se a que atribuirlo

-¿A qué te refieres Archie?- Annie muy melosa acercándose a su novio

-Desde que llegamos de Europa, tu comportamiento ha ido cambiando para con tus amigos…no quieres saber nada de Candy, te molesta hasta que la mencionemos y con Stear y Patty has estado muy cortante en el trato, como que ellos fueran extraños…

-No, no, no…quizás he estado algo más seria, pero no es lo que crees

-No me mientas Annie. El día en Nueva York, cuando almorzamos con Terry, te portaste muy grosera con él y se molestó mucho cuando no quisiste seguir hablando de Candy, eso nos dolió a todos, él tenía noticias de ella que nosotros desconocíamos y tú te negaste continuar con la plática

-Es que…Elisa me ha dicho…

-¡Elisa!, ¿Annie que tienes que ver con esa bruja, acaso es tu consejera?

-No exactamente- dice Annie un poco incómoda- pero ella sabe ser una dama, y en su círculo, que es muy cerrado, no aceptan a casquivanas como Candy, o chicas de menor rango social como Patty- dijo muy seriamente

-¿Qué estás diciendo?, vas a cambiar a tú amiga y a tú hermana, por las cabezas huecas de Elisa y sus amigas, te desconozco Annie- dice Archie con tristeza

-Entiéndeme Archie, ahora soy tú novia, y la tía abuela sabe que yo provengo del mismo orfanato que Candy, y a ella no la puede ver, en cambio ve con muy buenos ojos mi amistad con Elisa, y ha pasado por alto que sea yo adoptada

-Annie…eso que piensas es lo de menos. Elisa no es buena compañía para nadie, en cambio Candy y Patty, son de buenos sentimientos, nobles… y yo te defendería de mi tía si fuera necesario…

-Es que no lo ves Archie, no tendrás que defenderme de nadie, llevando las cosas por la paz con la tía abuela, y mi amistad con Elisa…

-¡No Annie!- exclamó Archie ya molesto con las repuestas de su novia- no es necesario que te apartes de las chicas, reconsidéralo, ellas valen la pena, en cambio Elisa y sus amigas son de cuidado, no te dejes embaucar…

-Lo siento Archie, pero creo estar haciendo bien las cosas, y mi madre me apoya en esto, ella está feliz con mis nuevas amistades, y que me aleje de Candy siempre ha sido una de sus prioridades, para que nadie me relacione con ella. Hasta la tía abuela la aceptó en su casa invitándola a tomar el té, algo que no había pasado antes.

-Esas son solo apariencias Annie…

No pudieron seguir hablando, en ese momento llegaron Stear y Patty a su lado haciéndoles partícipes de su felicidad y que ahora ya eran novios.

Por supuesto Annie no vio con buenos ojos esa relación, ya que consideraba a Patty de clase inferior gracias a los "consejos" de Elisa. Mientras eran solo amigos no había problema, pero ahora de novios las cosas cambiaban. A los ojos de Annie, Patricia O'Brian, no era buena para su futuro cuñado, y ella haría lo posible para que Stear se diera cuenta, lo mismo que con Candy, todos debían entender que ella no era bienvenida en la sociedad que ellos frecuentaban.

Continuará

 **Más notitas: ¿qué les pareció?**

 **Elisa Lucía V2016, Tatiana Grandchester, dianley, Jane, Larisa Torres,** **Lunajay21, Vialsi, Skarllet Northman** :En este fic Susana siempre va a ser tratada con distancia.

 **Angye:** No te preocupes, no pienso abandonar la historia.

 **Eli:** Siempre me ha gustado como las autoras de fics han hecho de Karen y Terry, un par de buenos amigos. Es por eso que aquí Karen será una incondicional de su amigo Terry.

 **Amoncer1708:** Que bueno que te ha gustado el capítulo.

 **MONICAIBEZ:** Las actualizaciones, se supone que son los miércoles, pero he estado subiendo de a dos capítulos semanales. Gracias por leer.

 **Stormaw:** Creo no poder darte en el gusto, pero si para mi Annie siempre en el animé, fue mas enemiga que amiga de Candy, si se acercó a ella en el colegio, fue simple y llanamente, porque Candy estaba mas cerca de Archie que Elisa... esa es mi percepción personal.

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, se que fue algo corto, pero los que siguen se irán alargando de a poquito, tengan paciencia con esta humilde intento de escritora. Muchas gracias por su presencia. Nos leemos.**


	13. Chapter 13 Preparándonos

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notitas de la autora: Aquí va nuevamente el capítulo 13. Espero que ahora sí...**

Capítulo XIII

Preparándonos

En la Escuela de Enfermeras a Candy se le hacía cada vez más difícil. Tener a Flamy Hamilton como la mejor alumna a los ojos de las otras estudiantes y más encima como compañera de cuarto, era agotador.

Cuando a Flamy se le asignó cuidar a un paciente especial, se trataba de un hombre rico de carácter tan prepotente que ni la misma Flamy podía manejar. Tanto fue así que un día Candy la escuchó llorar mientras dormía, la pecosa preguntó algo preocupada

-¿Qué te pasa Flamy?

-Nada- fue la escueta respuesta

-Pero…estás llorando- insistió Candy, ganándose un

-No es asunto tuyo, hablas mucho y te metes en lo que no te importa- fue la dura respuesta de la castaña.

Candy volvió a recostarse en su cama y pensaba… ¿porqué llorará Flamy?, no era común verla ni siquiera en un momento de debilidad, menos llorando. Así, con ese pensamiento en su mente, se quedó dormida.

Al otro día, Candy pasaba por el cuarto especial cuando se abre la puerta y sale Flamy llorando otra vez, corriendo y diciendo- ¡no soy su sirviente, soy una estudiante de enfermería!- la rubia la siguió en su carrera hacia los jardines de la escuela evitando ser vista, cuando Flamy se detuvo afirmándose de un árbol siguió llorando y diciendo lo mismo- soy solo una estudiante de enfermería- fue entonces que Candy comprendió que para ninguna de ellas el ser una estudiante de enfermería era fácil, y que su compañera de cuarto solo simulaba ser fuerte y mejor estudiante que las demás.

Desde ese día Candy decidió aprender del ejemplo de las enfermeras mayores, estudiar hasta cansarse y practicar hasta dominar su profesión.

Candy se dispuso a trabajar del mejor humor posible, trataba a sus pacientes como lo que eran, personas necesitadas de cuidados médicos. Muchas veces la permanencia de algunos de ellos en el hospital era muy prolongada, necesitando de palabras de aliento y si fuera posible un hombro en el cual llorar sus penas, la soledad del que no era visitado, aquel que esperaba la muerte por que no existía medicamento ni terapia para tratar su mal, y nuestra rubia enfermera, estaba ahí en los momentos cruciales en la vida de sus pacientes.

-Candy- le llamó Flamy dentro del salón de enfermeras- como te fue, mucho trabajo

-No Flamy, fueron todos muy amables conmigo, no te preocupes

-¡Que bien!- fue lo único que dijo

En eso entran otras dos estudiantes, y Judy le dice a Candy

-¡Oye Candy!, no trates de ser popular con los pacientes, ellos están hablando demasiado de ti

-Hablan de mí

-Únicamente quieren que los atiendas tú. ¿Qué quieres hacer?, acaparar la atención de todos los pacientes

-Yo no…yo no quiero nada

-Las estudiantes están muy molestas contigo Candy- Flamy otra vez al ataque- porque suponen que no estás haciendo lo correcto, y yo estoy de acuerdo porque no debes creer que una enfermera popular es la mejor enfermera

Candy no quiso complicarse la vida pensando en lo que estaba haciendo mal, pensó que a lo mejor ellas se sentían celosas de que los pacientes la aceptaran con facilidad, y decidió que si Mary Jane o el doctor Frank no le decían nada, no tenía porque temer estar haciendo mal las cosas- piensa positivo Candy- se decía.

En las semanas que siguieron Candy tuvo que aprender a lidiar con la muerte de los pacientes. Como estudiantes, necesitaban pasar por todas las etapas de los internos en el hospital, aún, encontrarse cara a cara con la muerte de alguno de ellos.

Candy conocía del dolor de perder a un ser querido, Anthony era el vivo recuerdo en el corazón de la pecosa, de saber que la muerte cuando llega, trae sufrimiento, pesar, soledad, angustia, y un sinfín de sentimientos que a veces no podemos manejar.

El Sr. Mc. Gregor, que era el paciente especial que estaba al cuidado de Flamy, tuvo un infarto muy fuerte dejando en peligro de muerte su vida. Durante sus desvaríos llamaba claramente el nombre de Miena, según creyeron doctores y enfermeras, debía ser una mujer muy importante en la vida del enfermo, y Candy decidió pedir autorización para poder buscarla.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Candy al darse cuenta de que Miena lejos de ser una mujer, era una perra san Bernardo. De igual manera la pecosa decidió llevarla hasta el hospital y hacerla llegar hasta el enfermo. Lo logró, llegó con la perrita hasta la cama misma del convaleciente Sr. , este al sentir al animal a su lado, se recuperó mucho más rápido de lo esperado, y en solo diez días hasta sonreía. Todos esos días lo había cuidado Candy, y una tarde cuando hacían planes y disfrutaban de la vida que tenían, el Sr. Mc. Gregor, cerró sus ojos para no abrirlos nunca más.

Candy llora la muerte del señor Mc. Gregor- nunca más veré sus ojos, iguales a los de Anthony- decía Candy sumida en un dolor nuevo. Sabía lo que era perder a un amigo muy importante como fue Anthony para ella, ahora conocía el de perder a un paciente, alguien a quién ella cuidó y auxilió pensando en que viviría muchos años más. Mary Jane le dijo en una oportunidad

-Tu deber como enfermera pequeña traviesa, es cuidar y ocuparte de tu paciente hasta su último momento

Y eso es lo que hiso. Cuidó a su paciente y estuvo con él hasta el final. Como Mary Jane la vio tan afectada la consoló diciendo

-Candy, el señor Mc. Gregor no iba a sobrevivir a su enfermedad

-Entonces usted sabía que el moriría

-Si Candy, era cuestión de días según me dijo el Dr. Frank. Pero tienes el consuelo de haber hecho sus últimos días los más felices. El murió siendo feliz Candy, y fuiste tú quien lo ayudó.

-¿Por qué la muerte se lleva a la gente Mary Jane?

-Así es la labor de enfermera Candy, debemos ayudar a nuestros enfermos a vivir, pero la muerte llegará si o si a algunos de ellos, y debemos estar preparadas cuando eso suceda.

-Duele, la muerte siempre duele.

-Candy, quiero que vuelvas al Hogar de Pony, para que medites acerca de lo sucedido y…

-¿Me va a echar de la escuela Mary Jane?

-No pequeña revoltosa, no te estoy echando, te estoy dando unos días para que descanses. O Pony creerá que estás en una cárcel en vez de una escuela.

-Iré al Hogar de Pony

-Veo que entendiste "torpe"- dijo Mary Jane con una amplia sonrisa- ahora ve, que te queda mucho por hacer y aprender.

Candy se preparó y partió a su amado Hogar de Pony, no sin antes pasar por la oficina de telégrafos avisando a Terry donde iba a estar por unos cuantos días, telegrafiando también a sus primos con la noticia de que estarían cerca. Tampoco se olvidó de Miena, la perra san Bernardo. Pasó por ella al lago secreto del Sr. Mc. Gregor y se la llevó hasta su amado Hogar de Pony.

Cuando Terry recibió el telegrama, pensó lo peor, que su padre estaba cerca de él fue lo primero que le cruzó la mente, pero al leer, se relajó y se acordó de algo que había conversado con el Sr. Hathaway.

-Terry- lo llamó Karen- el director dijo que nos reuniéramos todos en el escenario, tiene algo que comunicarnos

-No sabes de qué se trata - dijo el actor levantándose de su asiento provisorio en el tejado del teatro

-No, solo me pidió que te llamara… ¡ah! y me debes una- agregó la colorina

-Te debo una, ¿porqué?

-Susanita pegajosa se iba a ofrecer venir por ti, pero yo me adelanté un par de pasos y aquí me tienes.

-Muchas gracias Karen, no sabes lo que me cuesta que entienda…

-No tienes que explicarme nada Terry. En todo caso no quiero pensar en lo que sucederá cuando sepa que tienes novia, y además muy linda.

-Tendrá que aceptarlo. A Candy no la cambio por nada- y añadió- ¿bajamos?

Estando todos los actores reunidos el director hablo diciendo:

-Como todos saben en unos meses más pondremos en escena la tragedia de William Shakespeare, Macbeth. Es por eso que tendrán unos días de descanso para que al volver vengan llenos de energía, y comenzar con la definición de los papeles y los ensayos. ¿Qué les parece?

-Bravooooo…. Qué bien…..me hace falta descansar….- eran algunas exclamaciones que se lograban escuchar.

-Entonces- agregó el director- quedan libres. Les espero a vuelta de estas pequeñas vacaciones.

Karen se acercó a Terry en el mismo momento que Susana. Las dos querían hablar con el actor sobre los días de descanso, ganando en hablar Susana

-¿Terius, te parece que aprovechemos las vacaciones para ensayar los parlamentos de Macbeth?- preguntó la rubia pegajosa, a lo que Terry respondió

-Lo siento mucho Susana, pero ya tengo planes con Karen- Karen no tenía idea de que planes hablaba Terry pero no quiso desmentirlo frente a la garrapata, digo Susana

-¡Con Karen!- chilló Susanita

-Si, conmigo- respondió Karen muy orgullosa delante de su enemiga declarada en las tablas

-Pero que tiene que ver Karen contigo Terry

-Terius, Susana- la voz del actor se dejó escuchar- y para que te quedes tranquila, te sacaré de tu duda. Iré con Karen para que conozca a alguien muy, muy importante en mi vida

Susana se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta, a tal grado que Karen le ayudó a cerrarla.

Cuando Karen y Terry ya se retiraban del teatro, su colorina amiga le pregunta

-¿Cómo es eso de que tienes planes conmigo y yo ni enterada estaba?

-Fue algo que se me ocurrió en el momento, para sacarme de encima a Susana- respondió Terry al cuestionamiento de su amiga- Pero pensándolo bien, no sería mala idea, estos días me voy a ver a mi novia, y de verdad, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo para que la conozcas.

-Tú quieres que yo vaya contigo

-Si. Si no tienes otros planes

-Entonces está decidido… ¿cuándo partimos?

Ellos habían hecho una muy linda amistad, desde que se conocieron, vieron el uno en el otro a un compañero, alguien con quien conversar, ensayaban las líneas juntos casi todos los días, solo se separaban cuando el director así lo exigía. A tal grado había llegado la confianza del actor en su ahora compañera, que le había confiado su más importante secreto, había hecho partícipe a Karen de su felicidad junto a Candy, mostrándole hasta la fotografía. Ella que no tenía ningún interés romántico en su compañero, se alegró de su felicidad, y era aún más feliz, cuando hacía que Susana creyera que entre ellos (Terry y Karen) había más que una amistad.

El estudio en la escuela de actores, no era fácil. Si bien Terry tenía un talento innato, herencia de su madre, había muchas otras aristas del oficio de actor que nuestro Romeo tenía que pulir, añadiendo a eso, la relación que tenía con sus compañeros… exceptuando a Karen… los otros aspirantes a actores y los ya consumados, no toleraban sus cambios de humor, nunca lo veían sonreír, al contrario, ni los mejores chistes lo hacían siquiera esbozar una sonrisa, además, era en extremo perfeccionista, y se notaba de lejos cuando algo no le parecía, nunca se quedaba a conversar con nadie, y todos se quedaban con la intriga de poder conocer un poco más a ese muchachito que destilaba talento.

Sigamos sumando, la envidia de algunos que se sabían inferiores a él, dado su talento, porte, y algunos menos agraciados le atribuían el éxito a que era en extremo buen mozo.

Y no podemos dejar fuera la arrogancia de nuestro héroe. Por más que intentaba, no, no podía dejar de ser él, hijo de aristócrata, criado y educado como aristócrata y realmente aunque no le gustaba nada que viniera de la nobleza, no podía negarse que aunque se rascara con una concha, la sangre que corría por sus venas era la de un auténtico Grandchester.

Pero Terry tenía muy claro adonde quería llegar, y era al lado de su pecosa, nada que se interpusiera en su camino haría cambiar su meta que era estar junto a Candy, todo lo hacía por llegar allá, al día en que nunca más se tendrían que separar.

Así, Terry y Karen prepararon su viaje e hicieron las maletas, cuando todo estuvo listo partieron a la estación de trenes, camino al Hogar de Pony.

Pero cuál no sería la sorpresa que se llevó Terry al llegar a la estación de Chicago. Saliendo a buscar un coche que los llevara al hogar de Candy, escuchó que lo llamaban

-¡Terryyyy!

Terry se da media vuelta y no puede creer quién lo llama…

Continuará

 **Más notitas: Saludos a todas...**


	14. Chapter 14 Inesperadas Visitasss

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

Capítulo XIV

Inesperadas Visitassss

-Terry…hijo

-¡Madre!, qué hace usted en Chicago- fue la respuesta del joven ante la sorpresa de encontrar a su madre en esa ciudad tan lejos de Nueva York

-¡Así me saludas Terry!- reprendió con seriedad la madre a su hijo

-Perdón madre- y haciendo una reverencia, besó la mano amada de su madre

-Así está mejor. Estoy en Chicago buscando a Candy para encontrarte a ti

-Como, no entiendo

-Después hablaremos largo y tendido hijo, ahora quiero presentarte a alguien- y Eleonor llamó a su protegida

-Terius, te presento a madeimoselle Claire Dechamps

-Echanté , Terius Grandchester a votre service madeimoselle Dechamps- saludó Terry como un caballero y con un perfecto francés

-Igualmente. Madame Eleonor me ha hablado maravillas de usted

-No crea todo lo que escucha señorita- y girando su cabeza, ubicó a Karen y ella se acercó

\- Señora Eleonor (todavía nadie sabe que son familia), también tengo compañía ella es Karen Kleis, compañera en el teatro Strafford

-Un gusto conocerla señora Baker

-El gusto es mío, todo amigo de Terry, es mi amigo

-Honor que me hace Sra. Baker

Después de ese sorpresivo encuentro a la salida de la estación de Chicago, subieron a un coche que los llevaría hasta el hogar de Candy.

En el viaje, tanto Terry como su madre, se dieron cuenta que cada uno contaba con una persona de su entera confianza, entonces decidieron contar su verdad

-¿Entonces la Sra. Eleonor es tu madre?

-Si Karen.

-Y es gracias a Candy que logramos reconciliarnos. Pero por favor solo dime Eleonor

-Si, ella nos hiso, o mejor dicho, me hiso dar cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba a mi madre y de lo tonto que sería al dejarla ir sin escucharla

-Parece ser que Candy ha hecho mucho por ustedes

-Si. No sabes cuánto- dijo Terry pensando en su pecosa.

-Y entonces señorita Dechamps- decía Karen- ¿también es actriz?

-En eso estoy señorita Kleys…

-Nada de formalidades, solo Karen

-Está bien, entonces solo Claire

-Me uno, solo Terry

-jajajajaja, y todos terminaron riéndose sacudiéndose así tanta formalidad

Llegaron a su destino después de un cansador viaje. Bajaron del carruaje con todo y equipaje, para encontrarse con unos seis pequeños que les miraban con curiosidad desde la reja del Hogar de Pony… cuando menos lo esperaban, una de las pequeñas corrió hacia la casa gritando

-Señorita Pony… hermana María…Candyyyy

-¿Que pasa Vanessa, porque tanto grito?- preguntó la hermana María saliendo al encuentro de la niña

-Perdón hermana, es que allá afuera un coche, acaba de dejar a… - comenzó a hacer cuentas con los dedos la pequeña- a cuatro personas

-¡Visitas!

-Si hermana, yo creo que sí- afirmó la niña

En eso llegaron al lado de la hermana y la niña, la señorita Pony y Candy, en respuesta a los gritos de la niña

-¿Qué sucede?- dijeron al unísono las recién llegadas

-Parece que tenemos visitas

-¡Visitas!

-Si, llegaron cuatro personas, un hombre y tres mujeres- agregó la pequeña Vanessa

-Bien vamos a ver- dijo Pony

Saliendo de la casa se encontraron con las mujeres y el hombre jugando con los niños que había fuera en la reja del hogar

-¡Terry!- exclamó la pecosa llamando la atención de todos. El, al escucharla se enderezó para verla mostrando la más bella sonrisa, y acercándose a pasos rápidos llegó a ella y la abrazó como venía haciendo desde que se despidieron en Londres

-¡Candy!, tenía tantas ganas de verte, que cuando llegó el telegrama, no lo pensé dos veces y me vine a buscarte

-¡Oh Terry!, no sabes cuánto necesitaba este abrazo

-Y tengo muchos más para ti señorita pecas. Además traigo visitas…

-¡Visitas!

-Sí, mira- y separándose de Candy, Terry les presentó a todos los integrantes del hogar a su madre Eleonor Baker, a su amiga Karen Kleys y a la protegida de su madre Claire Dechamps.

Las amables mujeres que cuidaban del hogar, hicieron pasar a todas sus visitas inesperadas hasta un saloncito muy acogedor para que se refrescaran con algo de beber, en este caso una limonada no les vendría nada mal.

La conversación variaba entre como se habían encontrado saliendo de la estación de Chicago, contando ciertas anécdotas de sus trabajos y en el caso de Terry y Candy, sus estudios, de cómo Claire también aspiraba a un lugar en el teatro…

En determinado momento, Eleonor pidió a las damas dueñas del lugar, un espacio para hablar a solas con su hijo y Candy, y ponerlos al tanto de lo ocurrido en Nueva York hace unos días.

\- ¿Quiere decir madre, que el Duque fue a verla?

-Si hijo. No sabes lo que pasé con él en mi casa, está ciego, totalmente cerrado a la posibilidad de dejarte libre, solo quiere llevarte con él para casarte con una "jovencita noble" y que heredes el ducado. No entiende razones.

-Pero, él no sabe donde me encuentro

-Claro que no. Pero asoció que te encontrabas en América porque seguías a Candy- y mirándolos con divertida complicidad dijo- y no se equivocó- haciendo que los chicos se pusieran rojitos de pena- Pero así como tú y yo nos encontramos de casualidad en la estación…

-También puede suceder algo similar con el Duque, y te encuentres con él cuando menos lo esperes- concluyó Candy

-¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?- decía Terry paseando por la habitación

-Por eso quería encontrarte primero hijo. Yo no estoy de acuerdo con Richard, prefiero que elijas tu camino, sea bueno o no, no lo sabremos hasta que suceda… veo que por lo menos estás con Candy, y sé que a su lado eres feliz.

-No sabes cuánto, madre- y tomando la mano de Candy añadió- madre, ahora Candy es mi novia

-¡Oh! Hijo, que alegría, yo siempre he sabido que ella es perfecta para ti- y dirigiéndose a Candy, dijo- Quiero que sepas, que en mí has encontrado una amiga- y mirándolos a los dos les dijo- cuenten conmigo para lo que sea

-Gracias madre

-Si, gracias Eleanor

El Duque estaba desesperado, no había podido dar con el paradero de Terry. El seguía creyendo que su hijo se encontraría en la ciudad donde estaba Candy, pero en el mes que lo buscó o esperó en ese lugar no dio fruto alguno, no lo encontraba.

Lo más cerca que el padre de Terry estuvo de él, fue justo el día en que la compañía de teatro salió de vacaciones.

Durante su estadía en la ciudad de Nueva York, Richard Grandchester había ocupado gran parte de su tiempo en buscar a su hijo, iniciando por los teatros, ya que, conocía perfectamente las preferencias en lectura de su vástago, también intuía que se inclinaba más por el teatro que ninguna otra cosa. Es bien sabido que nunca ha querido heredar el ducado, y esto Sir Richard lo sabía perfectamente bien.

Ese día llegó por datos recogidos por su administrador August, al teatro Strafford

-Entonces no hay nadie en el teatro- hablando al conserje

-No señor, salieron todos de vacaciones ayer

-No puede ser- se dijo el Duque y preguntó- ¿cuándo es que regresan?

-No sabría decirle caballero, el director no me informa sobre las fechas, sino que él regresa un día antes que los demás y ahí es cuando nos enteramos que se les acabaron las vacaciones

-¿Conoce a todos los que trabajan aquí?- inquiría con insistencia el Duque

-¡Oh no! Son muchas personas, van y vienen, pero tengo la nómina…

-Déjeme verla- interrumpió el Duque con impaciencia

-Sí, por supuesto. Tome usted

Y tomando la nómina en sus manos, Richard comenzó a leer buscando un único nombre, el de su hijo, pero el nombre de Terius no estaba en ella, entonces pensando en que los datos que había recopilado August estaban errados, devolvió la nómina al conserje

-¿Encontró el nombre que buscaba?- se atrevió a cuestionar el conserje

-No. No está. Creo que he perdido mi tiempo viniendo aquí- y dándose media vuelta se fue por donde vino

En eso el conserje se percata de que la nómina que ofreció al elegante caballero era antigua, en ella no salía el nombre de los nuevos estudiantes.

Para cuando el conserje salió tratando de alcanzar al Duque e informarle del error, ya era tarde, no se veía por ninguna parte.

Sucedió que en esa misma semana Richard había recibido correspondencia de parte del rey, obligándolo a regresar a su país natal. Había aprovechado el último dato recibido para agotar todos los recursos de encontrar a su hijo, y sin él saber, había estado a las puertas del teatro que cobijó a Terius como estudiante. Dejó hasta ahí la búsqueda… por ahora.

-Vamos August- dijo el Duque, subiendo al barco que lo llevaría de vuelta a casa, y mirando a la bahía agregó

-Pronto Terius… volveremos a vernos. Te encontraré…

Stear, Patty y Archie, cuando recibieron la noticia de que Candy estaba en el Hogar de Pony, no lo pensaron dos veces y planearon ir a visitarla. Stear y Archie, inventaron a su tía que irían a la ciudad, para no correr el riesgo de que les dijeran que no, ya que la tía abuela Elroy no quería ni escuchar el nombre de Candy.

Así lograron salir de la casa sin que la tía sospechara nada.

Habían invitado también a la abuela Martha y a Annie, pero esta última se excusó diciéndose comprometida con su madre a un té a beneficio de…no se acuerdan de que, solo que es un té.

Llegando al hogar, se dieron cuenta de que no eran los únicos en visitar a Candy. En cuanto ella los vio, corrió a su encuentro con la alegría de verlos después de varios meses, seis o siete…

Detrás de ella, su Romeo. No la dejaría sola sabiéndola tan cerca de Archie, de quién desconfiaba un poco gracias a algunas actitudes que tuvo para su pecosa durante la estadía en el colegio, sabía que él estaba con Annie, pero eso no aseguraba nada.

-¿Cómo estás Candy?- pregunta Patty

-Muy bien, ¡oh! Abuela Martha usted también por acá, que grata sorpresa- dice saludando a los chicos y a la abuela y llena de emoción agrega- Terry está aquí…

-Ya lo vemos- dice Archie saludando a su compañero de colegio

-No sabía que me habías seguido Terry

-Solo vine a saludar pecosa- dice Terry saludando también, y Candy continúa

-Pero no saben quién más vino con él- agregó la rubia, recordando que sus primos eran fans de Eleanor Baker

-No, no sabemos- contestaron los chicos con alegría

-Vengan, sigamos que les presentaré algunas visitas

Al acercarse al grupo de personas conformado por Eleanor, Karen y Claire, junto a las madres de Candy, tanto Stear como Archie se quedaron congelados de la impresión al ver a su actriz preferida en medio del grupo.

Mientras Candy presentaba a las actrices con Patty y Martha, Terry se daba cuenta de que los chicos no se movían de donde estaban, entonces para sacarlos de su ensoñación les dijo

-¡Chicos!... ¿no van a saludar a las damas?- en eso espabilándose Stear dijo

-¡Ehhhh! Si…

-Stear, Archie- continuó Terry, les presento a mis amigas actrices- Eleonor Baker… consumada actriz- agregó muy orgulloso de su madre

-Mucho gusto Sra. Baker- dice Stear besando la mano de la mujer

-Mucho gusto Sra. Baker- ahora el turno de Archie

-El gusto es mío, jóvenes, todo amigo de Candy y Terry, también es mi amigo

-Karen Kleis, compañera de teatro y Claire Dechamp, protegida de la Sra. Baker- terminó Terry

Archie saludó a Karen y luego al dirigirse a Claire, no pudo evitar ver lo hermosa que era, su pelo castaño claro, esos ojos verdes que de alguna manera le recordaban los de su prima, pero que no eran los mismos, se leía en ellos lo amorosa que podría llegar a ser, lo valiente y decidida, virtudes que él valoraba en una mujer, se veía sofisticada y moderna, y su voz… al saludarla el joven creyó escuchar ángeles en su oídos… todo en ella hablaba a Archie sobre algo que no conocía, llegando a la conclusión, a sus jóvenes 16 años, que estaba frente a la mujer perfecta.

-Archivald Cornwell, à ses ordres une belle mademoiselle- saludó Archie a Claire besando su mano muy galante, sintiendo que de ella emanaba una fuerza que lo atraía como la luz a las polillas, y sin soltar su mano, agregó- été enchanté de la connaître

-Été enchantée monsieur Cronwell- respondió la dama

Y como ninguno de los dos recién presentados se soltaba o soltaba al otro, los demás dándose cuenta de lo sucedido entre esa joven pareja, optaron por compartir sonrisitas cómplices.

Stear y Patty, que habían visto de muy cerca, como la relación entre Archie y Annie decaía, y cada día era más y más informal, no vieron con malos ojos lo que sucedía. No así Candy, que no conocía en qué términos estaban su "hermana" y su primo, quiso interrumpir ese momento cuidando así los intereses de Annie. Pero como Terry, también había vivido en carne propia el comportamiento de Annie, impidió que Candy se moviera del lado de él

-Terry- dijo la rubia- déjame ir

-No- fue la respuesta del actor, aferrándose a la cintura de su novia, para que esta no pudiera moverse

-Pero…pero

-No Candy, luego te contaré algo que sucedió en Nueva York, y creo que comprenderás el porqué no te dejo interrumpir.

Y así comenzaron unos hermosos días de vacaciones para Terry y Candy, junto a sus amigos y familiares cercanos.

Terry y las actrices, se alojaron en un hotel en el pueblo que estaba cercano al hogar, no aceptaron el ofrecimiento de las madres de Candy de quedarse y alojar en el hogar, poniendo como escusa, que serían un estorbo para los menesteres diarios. Pero que regresarían a diario, para compartir con los pequeños y ayudar en lo que pudieran.

La amistad entre los chicos, creció a pasos agigantados, incluyendo en el grupo a Karen y Claire.

Stear y Archie, apenas lograban llegar, ya que la tía abuela estaba muy reacia a que ellos salieran todos los días. La anciana, no sabía que ellos iban a visitar a Candy, pero aún así, los quería en la casa.

-Pero tía, si solo vamos a pasear- decían los hermanos

-Está bien, pero llevan días saliendo, y no les veo más que a la hora de la cena…

-Te prometemos que eso cambiará, pero déjanos salir estos días- decía Stear- además nuestras amistades se limitan a Patricia y…

-Esa chiquita no me gusta nada Stear- dijo la tía abuela mostrando su desagrado hacia Patricia

-¿Qué dice tía abuela?- preguntó Stear algo sorprendido

-Elisa y Annie, me han contado que ella es muy amiga de Candice, y eso la hace una persona non grata para mí

-¡Ah!, ya entiendo Elisa contándole cuentos, y usted le cree todo…

-No me hables así Alistair- espetó la matriarca- además Annie, que es la novia de tu hermano, está de acuerdo con Elisa, eso dice mucho de esas niñas…

-Está equivocada tía abuela- interrumpió Archie- debería darse el tiempo de conocerlas antes de juzgarlas por las palabras de Annie y Elisa

-Está bien, ya, pueden retirarse, estoy cansada y esta discusión me da migraña

-Muy buena tarde tía, descanse. Nos vemos en la cena- se despidieron los muchachos y salieron directo al hogar

Annie siempre tuvo una escusa para no ir a ver a Candy, eso a Archie le convenía, así podía compartir con Claire sin ningún problema, pero también sabía que tenía que terminar su noviazgo con ella. Terry había hablado con Candy respecto a la actitud de Annie. Ella no podía creer en sus palabras, decía conocer a su compañera de juegos infantiles a la perfección, pero cuando Stear y Patty se unieron a la conversación, haciendo hincapié en que Terry decía la verdad, y agregando sucesos que solo ellos y Archie conocían, a Candy no le quedó más remedio que ceder a creer lo que sus amigos y novio, habían visto en Annie.

Elisa y Annie, llegaron a acompañar a la tía abuela, apenas y se habían ido los muchachos.

-¡Niñas!- exclamaba la tía abuela- que gusto que vengan a acompañarme

-Buena tarde tía abuela- saludaron las dos a la anciana, que por arte de magia, ya no tenía migraña

-Hubiesen llegado minutos antes y se encontraban a Stear y Archie…

-¿No están en casa?- preguntó Annie con afectados modales muy, muy estudiados

-No Annie, salieron hace un rato a no sé donde

-A ver a Candy tía- escupió Elisa

-¡A Candy!, pero, ella no está estudiando en una escuela de enfermería…

-Está en el Hogar de Pony, de vacaciones- continuó Elisa

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Annie me lo dijo. No es cierto Annie- la encaró

-Ehh, sí. Archie me lo dijo, hasta me invitaron pero yo no he querido ir con ellos

-Haces muy bien Annie- dijo la anciana- no es bueno que te vean con ella, ustedes son unas señoritas de bien, y al juntarse con clase sociales diferentes la gente puede comenzar a hablar, y su reputación quedaría manchada.

-Si tía abuela, tiene usted toda la razón- apoyó Elisa con su típica sonrisa maliciosa

La tía abuela Elroy, llamó a la doncella y le ordenó

-Dorothy, ve a llamar a George, dile que lo necesito con urgencia- y agregó- Antes de eso trae algo de refrigerio para Elisa y Annie

-Si señora- dijo Dorothy, y fue a cumplir el encargo, después de que las chicas hicieron su pedido

-Estos chicos, se creen que uno es tonta, todas las cosas se saben de una u otra manera. Enviaré a George por ellos…

-Toc, toc

-Adelante- dijo la mujer mayor

-Permiso señora Elroy, me dice Dorothy que me mandó llamar- dice George

-Así es. Quiero que vayas inmediatamente al Hogar de Pony a buscar a mis sobrinos, y no vuelvas sin ellos.

-Si señora, como ordene. Con su permiso.

Y salió George de la habitación sin hacer pregunta alguna. No había podido ver a Candy desde que llegaron de Europa, ya que la Sra. Elroy se lo prohibió. Esta era su oportunidad de llevarle la correspondencia que había estado enviando el Sr. Williams.

Continuará


	15. Chapter 15 Nuevas sensaciones y¿cartas?

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Capítulo XV... Feliz domingo**

Capítulo XV

Nuevas sensaciones y… ¿cartas?

Stear y Archie, habían estado conversando durante el camino al hogar de Pony, acerca de la actitud de la tía abuela. Sabían de antemano que la culpable del pensamiento en contra de Candy, era una sola persona, Elisa.

Lo que a Stear le pareció nuevo fue el rechazo hacia Patty y dijo

-No entiendo a la tía abuela, ahora tampoco quiere a Patty- dijo tristemente

-Yo si lo entiendo- habló Archie

-Siiii, entonces puedes explicármelo

-¿Te acuerdas el día del picnic cuando te declaraste a Patty?

-Claro, como olvidarlo- dijo con carita de enamorado- Pero que tiene que ver

-Ese día tuve una conversación con Annie, le pregunté el porqué de su cambio de actitud, y respondió que Elisa le había aconsejado…

-¡Elisa!, consejera de Annie

-Si yo también exclamé lo mismo. Ahora no interrumpas y déjame terminar, que ya estamos cerca del Hogar de Pony

-Si, tienes razón…continúa

-Annie dice que Elisa y su grupo de amigas la aceptaron porque ahora era mi novia, y que si se juntaba con la "casquivana" de Candy y su amiga Patricia que era de una clase social más baja, mancharía su reputación.

-¡Qué!, Elisa está loca, y está contagiando a Annie

-No, Annie no se contagió de la loca de Elisa, ya antes de salir del colegio estaba algo cambiada, pero yo no lo quise ver- dijo Archie realmente avergonzado de haberse dejado engañar por Annie

-Lo siento hermano- dijo Stear, realmente lamentaba lo que estaba sucediendo- ¿y qué pasa con Claire?- directo al grano

-No lo sé. No puedo negar que me gusta, y estar con ella llena todo mi día. Tengo que confesar que nunca me había sentido así…

-¿Ni por Candy?- interrumpió el hermano mayor, sin rodeos, sin anestesia

-Ni por Candy. Lo de ella fue algo de niños, que yo no quise desechar, pero ahora me doy cuenta lo diferente que son mis sentimientos, y entiendo a Terry cuando cela a Candy, esa pasión en todo lo que hace por ella. Yo quiero lo mismo, y quién despierta ese sentir en mi es Claire… no Annie. ¡No se qué hacer!- dijo en un sonoro suspiro

-El principio Archie, sería terminar con Annie, ya que estás seguro que por ella no sientes nada, si quieres una oportunidad con Claire, debes ser libre.

-Lo sé…lo sé

No se habían dado cuenta que habían llegado al Hogar de Pony, tan entregados estaban a su conversación, que fue la bulla de los niños quienes los devolvieron a la realidad.

Ya en el orfanato, se encontraban todos, faltaban solo los hermanos Cornwell, y estarían completos.

Después de los saludos de protocolo, se reunieron a programar el día… pensaron en hacer una caminata para disfrutar de los alrededores, pero Eleanor y la abuela Martha dijeron que eso no era para ellas, entonces Karen viendo que haría de violinista, también puso una escusa, que las madres de Candy le enseñarían un poco de repostería de la localidad.

Durante la caminata, las parejas de novios, buscaban la privacidad que les brindaba el campo, para demostrarse cuánto se querían.

Stear y Patty, como vivían relativamente cerca, hacían planes para cuando los viajeros ya se hubiesen ido.

Terry y Candy en cambio, aprovechaban hasta el más mínimo momento para abrazarse y entregar en sus besos todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Terry nunca la soltaba de la mano, en todo momento demostraba su amor en pequeñas caricias en los risos de la rubia, en besarla, robar momentos al tiempo que inmisericorde no deja de pasar, no había tiempo para perderlo en otras cosas.

Estando sentados mirando un gran árbol que a los dos les tentaba subir, Terry habló

-Pecosa, quiero pedirte algo

-Algo como qué- preguntó curiosa

-Nada del otro mundo, no seas mal pensada- dijo haciendo que Candy se ruborizara y bajara su mirada

-No dejes de mirarme Candy- dijo con una voz tan profunda que a Candy se le erizaron los pelos

-Entonces no hagas que me dé pena

-Lo siento- ella levanta su mirada nuevamente y dice

-Bien, entonces ¿qué querías pedirme?

-Que te sacaras las coletas, quiero ver tu cabello libre de esos moños- a Candy le sorprendió la petición de Terry, pero podía darle en el gusto

-Está bien. ¿Quieres ayudarme?- preguntó coqueta, y el respondiendo afirmativamente llevó sus manos a los risos de su pecosa y soltó sus moños, despeinando la cascada de risos que descubrió en su novia.

El sabía que el cabello de Candy era muy suave, porque lo acariciaba constantemente, pero no se imaginaba que lo tenía tan largo y maravillosamente hermoso

-Es hermoso Candice- dijo algo contrariado, el efecto que produjo tocar el rubio cabello de su pecosa no se lo esperaba. No pudo contenerse y hundió sus dedos en los rizos de su rubia novia, luego se acercó a ella y la besó, un beso distinto a los demás que despertó cosas en él que aún no conocía.

Había sido muy desordenado con su joven vida, fumaba, se metía en peleas y bebía en clara rebeldía hacia su padre y lo que este representaba, pero nunca había sido un mujeriego. Aunque su padre en alguna oportunidad a los catorce años le había insinuado que como hombre debería iniciarse en el arte del "amor", él se negó.

Pero ahora este beso lo sentía especialmente distinto, ver a Candy así, abrazarla y sentir la textura del cabello de su novia, le faltaron las fuerzas para detener lo que estaba sintiendo, reconoció en él la pasión florecer.

Candy también notó la diferencia en el beso de su querido Terry, y respondió a él, sintiendo los dedos del muchacho en su cabello, como acariciaba el hombre de su vida sus rizos, también despertó en ella algo que a lo que no sabía ponerle nombre, pero que hacía que sintiera un cosquilleo desde los pies, hasta la punta de sus largos risos. La pasión dormida, también se activó en su cuerpo, pero ella no sabría de que se trataba, hasta mucho después

Solo el amor tenía la llave de la pasión, y ellos habían logrado encontrarla, ahí en medio de un bosque cercano al hogar de infancia de Candy…Terminando el beso, los dos suspiraron y se dijeron

-Te amo- al unísono

-Te amo Candy, creo que me di cuenta cuando nos separamos en Londres, pero quería estar seguro antes de decírtelo…

-También te amo Terry, y ese mismo día lo supe, cuando veía que la distancia nos separaría por mucho tiempo…

-Pero no fue así, aquí estoy, y aquí me quedaré, porque sin ti yo no puedo seguir.

-Estoy segura que llegaremos a estar juntos, venga lo que venga Terry, lucharemos juntos por lograrlo

-Te lo prometo Candy

-Es una promesa Terry

Y se volvieron a juntar en un beso, que de dulce e inocente no tenía nada.

En otra parte del bosque, no muy lejos de nuestros tórtolos, nos encontramos con un Archie y una Claire algo incómodos

-¡Pero cómo!, ¿tienes novia?- decía una francesita furiosa, porque enojada era poco

-Claire, por favor escúchame antes de juzgarme

-Es que…es que…- repetía la actriz entre aspiraciones y exhalaciones, para calmarse

-Por favor, siéntate y escucha

-Está bien- dice ya más calmada

Archie comenzó a contarle a Claire, toda su relación con Annie, que ella lo había perseguido desde hace mucho tiempo… que en el colegio se le declaró ella a él… que el confundiendo el cariño de amigos, y un mal momento vivido había aceptado que Annie estaba enamorada de él, y que pensándolo bien, quizás podría llegar a amarla, y en ese momento no vio nada malo en hacerse novios. Que con el tiempo Annie había cambiado mucho, y eso había apagado la pequeña llamita de esperanza que crecía en él de querer amarla. Y por último

-Apareciste tú, rompiendo todos mis esquemas. Cuando te vi y te saludé, supe lo que era ese sentimiento de atracción hacia una persona, fue algo que nunca había sentido, y me prometí a mi mismo hacer el intento de llegar a ti. Con los días me percaté de que yo no te era indiferente…

-Claro que no Archie, pero esto de que tienes novia cambia las cosas, hasta que no soluciones tu situación con esa Annie, quiero pedirte que no me busques…

-Pe…pero Claire

-No Archie, nada de peros, solucionas lo tuyo y me buscas, o sencillamente nos decimos adiós en este mismo momento mon cherí- dijo la francesita con seguridad

-De acuerdo. Volvamos al hogar de Pony- dijo Archie, ofreciendo su brazo a la dama.

Llegando al orfanato, cada pareja por su lado, todos notaron el cambio en Candy, quién después del apasionado encuentro con su atractivo novio, se habían esmerado en arreglar el cabello (al más puro estilo de Emanuel…"te sacudirás el pelo, para que jamás nadie lo sepa, nos iremos con el alma y con el cuerpo con olor a hierba").

Terry la había ayudado a ponerse las cintas como lazos o cintillos, quedando ella con la melena suelta, ya no mas coletas, le había prometido a su novio.

-¡Candy!- dijo Eleanor para salvar la situación- te vez realmente hermosa con tu cabello suelto- Terry miró a su madre agradeciendo la intervención

-Gracias Eleanor, Terry quiso que me sacara las coletas

-Si hija, te ves muy bien, ya has dejado de ser niña para convertirte en una hermosa señorita- dijo la señorita Pony reconociendo en su Candy a una flor despertando de su sueño

-Siiii Candy se ve hermosa!- gritaban los niños, y con esa bulliciosa intervención, se calmó la situación, y el más agradecido era Terry, ya que la inocente de Candy, ni cuenta se dio del incómodo momento.

Cuando ya todos estaban reunidos para merendar en una gran mesa preparada en el jardín aprovechando los últimos días del verano, antes que se acabara el día, George se hiso presente, había esperado hasta esa hora porque sabía que los chicos estimaban mucho a Candy y no quería ser él quién acabara con su reunión.

Vieron el automóvil acercarse y Candy junto a los hermanos Cornwell supieron inmediatamente de quien se trataba

-Debe ser George- dijo Stear

-Si- respondieron los otros dos

Cuando George se bajó del auto, ya los muchachos estaban a su lado

-Buenas tardes señor George- saludó Candy

-Buenas tardes señorita Candy, señoritos- saludó también a los hermanos

-Buenas tardes- respondieron los chicos

-Venga, pase señor George, estábamos por merendar, ¿quiere acompañarnos?

-Gracias señorita Candy, pero lo que me trae por aquí es muy puntual

-Bien. Antes de que nos diga de qué se trata, quiero presentarle a algunos amigos que nos acompañan- continuó Candy muy animosa, si había alguien en quien sabía que podía confiar desde que era muy pequeña, ese era George Johnson

-Muy bien señorita Candy, si usted insiste

-Efectivamente…insisto- dijo con simpatía

Acercándose a los demás, George fue presentado con cada uno de los invitados a la mesa, después de saludar a las madres de Candy, nobles mujeres que él ya conocía, siguieron Terry, a quién la muchacha presentó como su novio, luego Karen y Claire, y por último Eleanor.

-Mucho gusto señora Baker- saludó el administrador besando la mano de la dama

-El gusto es mío señor Johnson- dijo Eleonor ruborizándose

Ese rubor no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de un celoso hijo- mi madre ruborizarse por un saludo- pensó, y mirando a Candy se percató de que ella también había notado una cierta química en la pareja de adultos, y se atrevió a cuestionar

-Viste lo mismo que yo- pregunto muy seriamente

-Creo que sí- respondió la pecosa con una muy linda sonrisa de complicidad en sus labios

-¿Y qué te causa tanta risa? ¿Qué tiene de gracioso?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido

-¡No me digas que estás celoso ¡- dijo Candy divertida- Terry, son mayores de edad y están solos hace mucho tiempo, yo nunca he sabido que George haya tenido una relación, y tu madre aún es muy hermosa para seguir viviendo sin compañía- le dijo acariciando su rostro

-Tienes razón pecas, pero es mi madre y yo…

-Y tú eres un celoso controlador

-Pero así me quieres

-No

-¡No!

-No… yo así te amo

-Candy…Terry…ya bájense de la nube que George tiene que comunicarnos algo- dijo Archie

-¡Oh!, perdón- dijeron ambos

Sentándose a la mesa, ubicaron a George junto a Eleanor, después Terry y Candy, la abuela Martha, Patty y Stear, Archie y Claire, Karen, algunos niños, las madres de Candy y el resto de los niños.

Entonces George alzó la voz diciendo

-Estoy aquí, porque la señora Elroy me envió a buscar a los señoritos…

-Pero si la tía no sabe que estamos acá- habló Stear

-No sé cómo se enteró, pero cuando me pidió que los buscara estaba con las señoritas Elisa y Annabeth

-¡Annie!- exclamaron los hermanos y Patty

-Annie, no lo creo- se unió Candy en defensa de su "hermana"

-Es que tú no sabes lo que ha cambiado Annie- dijo Patty dirigiéndose a Candy

-Además, ella era la única que sabía que tú estabas aquí- agregó Archie- nosotros la invitamos a visitarte, pero siempre tenía un pretexto para no venir.

-¡Ahhh!- suspiró Candy, sintiéndose derrotada ante los argumentos de los demás en contra de Annie, y sintiendo la mano de Terry posarse en la suya, le escuchó decir

-Candy, nos tienes a todos nosotros, que te amamos, ya no estarás mas sola- y luego susurró a su oído- ahora me tienes a mí, amor mío

-Gracias- respondió casi sin voz, tanto así que solo Terry la escuchó

-También traigo esto señorita Candy- dijo George extendiéndole un paquete de cartas a la pecosa

-¿Qué son estas cartas?

-Son del Sr. Williams, señorita Candy, él nunca ha dejado de escribirle, pero como la señora Elroy no me deja visitarla, no había tenido oportunidad de entregárselas

-El bis abuelo debe creer que soy una mal agradecida, no ha recibido correspondencia de mi parte- exclamó la pecosa apesadumbrada

-No se preocupe señorita- continuó George- yo me encargué de escribir al Sr. Williams, contándole lo sucedido, él sabe los porque de su silencio

-Gracias George- fue lo único que respondió la rubia

-Entonces debemos partir- dijo Stear poniéndose de pié- debo prepararme mentalmente para el sermón de la tía abuela una vez que lleguemos a casa

-Y yo contigo- agregó Archie

Una vez se hubieron despedido de todos, Archie estaba hablando con Claire

-Te prometo que cuando te busque, será porque soy un hombre libre

-No prometas lo que no vas a cumplir mon chéri

-Claro que lo prometo, porque sé que lo voy a cumplir. Tengo tú dirección en casa de la señora Baker, y tú tienes la mía. Escríbeme para saber qué esperas por mí

-Está bien, te creeré. Adiós mon chéri

\- No adiós no, sino au revoir Claire- pidió Archie con vehemencia, mientras besaba las manos de la francesita

-Au revoir Archivald

Fue la despedida de esos dos corazones que también fueron unidos por un invisible hilo rojo, que no se corta fácilmente.

La abuela Martha y Patty viajaron con los hermanos Cornwell y George, hasta su hogar cerca de la mansión Andrew.

Las vacaciones terminaban ese día para los actores y la enfermera. Todos viajaban al otro día, es por eso, que esa noche decidieron aceptar la invitación de las nobles mujeres, y pernoctaron en el lugar.

A la mañana siguiente, en la estación de Chicago, Candy se había despedido de las actrices y se encontraba sola con Terry. Dos enamorados que se volvían a despedir, prometiéndose seguir adelante con sus planes individuales, ser actor y ser enfermera, para así poder escribir un futuro juntos.

-Cada vez, me es más difícil despedirme de ti- decía Terry abrazando fuertemente a Candy

-Para mí tampoco es fácil amor

-Me llamaste amor- dijo Terry coqueteando a Candy

-Si, mi amor, y de nadie más

-De nadie más- y la besó

Esta vez la despedida no fue tan amarga, al saberse amados, se sienten completos.

Estar seguros a tan temprana edad de lo que quieren en sus vidas, les ayudará en su caminar hacia las metas individuales y las que planifican como pareja, han madurado mucho desde que vivieron la situación del establo en el colegio.

Aunque a la distancia, están cimentando su relación en la confianza, y eso hará que en un tiempo más puedan enfrentar situaciones de vida que querrán complicar su futuro.

No debemos olvidar que el Duque no se quedará tranquilo, seguirá con su búsqueda y terquedad; que existen enemigos que no viven ni dejan vivir, que la envidia los rodea sin ellos saber, que hay personas que desean lo que otros tienen, y amigos o hermanos que ya no quieren serlo.

-Candy, no dejes de escribirme, es lo único que me conecta contigo cuando estamos lejos, dejo mi corazón en tus manos cada vez que tenemos que despedirnos- decía Terry, ayudándola a subir a vagón del tren que correspondía a Candy, el tren a Nueva York, salía media hora después.

-No Terry, escribiré todos los días y cuidaré a tu corazón como se que cuidarás al mío… y tú no olvides que eres mío- añadió guiñándole un ojo

-Claro que es tuyo- Karen la había oído- y yo me encargaré de que siempre sea así- dijo eso pensando en Susana

-No será necesario Karen… gracias- se escuchó la voz de Terry, en ese momento el tren comenzó a moverse

-Adiós, nos vemos pronto

-Si Candy, pronto- y ya el tren se alejó, separando nuevamente a nuestros enamorados.

En el tren a Nueva york

-¿Por qué le dijiste a Candy que te encargarías de que siempre fuera suyo?- Terry dirigiéndose a Karen

-No te enojes Terry, fue solo un decir… un juego- y luego agregó- en todo caso no olvidemos a "Sussy"

-¡Estás loca!- rió Terry

-Si, muy loca

Todos viajaban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Claire pensaba en su situación con Archie.

Eleanor, recordaba al galante caballero de fino bigote, que prometió visitarla en Nueva York.

Terry recordaba el día en el bosque con su rubia novia de larga cabellera risada.

Karen… bueno, realmente pensaba que Susana sería un problema para Terry aunque él no lo viera venir. Karen la conocía desde hace tiempo y sabía de lo que era capaz cuando algo no se le daba como ella quería, era muy caprichosa e inmadura, pero contaba con todo el apoyo de su madre, la Sra. Jacinta Marlow. Tenían años de enemistad en el escenario, siempre eran las favoritas para los papeles importantes, y no solo era eso, sino que no se soportaban, ni adentro ni afuera del teatro. Karen cuidaría que esa pegajosa no hiciera daño a sus amigos.

Llegando a conocer a Candy en su medio, Karen supo porqué Terry la quería tanto, eran el uno para el otro, no solo era bella en la fotografía sino que además era linda por dentro, de buen corazón, trabajadora, esforzada, ella quería lograr ser alguien y estaba poniendo en esa meta todo su empeño. Todo eso hacía que Karen quisiera aún mas evitar que Terry perdiera a esta pecosa, como él la llamaba.

Notó que Candy apaciguaba el temperamento de su compañero de teatro, algo inimaginable para cualquiera, hasta ella, siendo su amiga muchas veces prefería estar alejada en los malos momentos del actor, pero la pequeña rubia, ella era capaz de doblegarlo solo con palabras y suaves caricias.

Esos eran los pensamientos que mantenían ocupada a nuestra colorina amiga.

Y Candy, pensaba en su Romeo, y recordaba cuando juntos leyeron las cartas del abuelo Williams.

Sentados en el salón del hogar la noche anterior, mientras todos hacían algo que los relajara antes de ir a dormir como la señorita Pony y la hermana María que bordaban o tejían para los chicos del hogar… Eleanor, explicaba a Claire acerca de unos libretos que tenía que aprender para una audición que la dama mayor había conseguido para su protegida… Karen, leía algo de la llamada "escritora macabra" Mary Shelley… Terry y Candy, muy a su estilo, estaban sentados en el suelo revisando y comentando las cartas que había recibido de manos de George, provenientes de distintas partes del mundo desde donde escribía el abuelo Williams

-Son ocho cartas Terry, quiere decir que escribía casi una mensual

-Si más o menos. Las vas a leer ahora, aquí conmigo- quiso saber el castaño al ver que Candy abría el primer sobre

-¡Claro que sí!, yo no tengo secretos para mi novio

-Yo tampoco tengo secretos para ti Candy- Terry olvidando el "detallito" llamado Susana Marlow

-Lo se- respondió la rubia

-Entonces leamos, te confieso que tengo algo de curiosidad. Deseo conocer a ese abuelo invisible que te adoptó

-¿Invisible?

-Si, invisible, ¿alguna vez lo has visto?

-Mmmmm, no- dijo sonriendo, y agregó- Tienes razón, al único que veo es a George. Bueno, ahora por lo menos tengo cartas

Y comenzaron a revisar la correspondencia recibida.

El abuelo Williams contaba a Candy en largas cartas escritas con hermosa caligrafía, como eran los lugares que visitaba, que había estado en Escocia, China, Israel y África. También hacía hincapié en querer hacer esos viajes con ella, que quería verla, que sabía de los deseos de ella de conocerlo, que cuando llegara el momento de reunirse él le diría los porqués de la situación tan extraña y misteriosa, que estaba seguro ese día llegaría pronto. Que George le había hecho llegar detalles de sus estudios de enfermería, que se sentía orgulloso de ella, de que su corazón noble haya encontrado un modo de regalar ayuda al necesitado. Agregando que no se preocupara por lo que pasó en el colegio, que él sabía perfectamente quién era su hija adoptiva y conocía del muchacho involucrado en el asunto, que le quedara más que claro que también conocía la maldad de Elisa.

Confío en ti Candy- versaba la última carta que leían- aunque no me conoces, tengo que confesar que yo si te conozco a ti, en alguna oportunidad estuvimos muy cerca el uno del otro, pero tú no lo supiste, nunca me di a conocer. Viajé a Londres en el Mauritania, contigo y George. Me quedé esperando poder ir al Festival de Mayo, pero como no se pudo, te envié el disfraz de Romeo y Julieta, sabía que te sería de utilidad. Eres la niña más linda que mis ojos hayan visto jamás, y serás siempre mi hija, pase lo que pase, te digan lo que te digan, eres y serás Candice White Andrew, nunca lo olvides pequeña.

Te quiere

Tu padre Williams A. Andrew

Candy al leer las cartas, reconoció en ellas el amor que el abuelo decía tenerle, pero ahora era su padre, él se lo decía "tu padre". No paraban de brotarle las lágrimas, pero a diferencia de las muchas otras veces que lloró, esta vez era de genuina felicidad, tenía a alguien en su vida que le regaló lazos en una familia, ya no era una huérfana recogida, como le había dicho alguna vez Elisa, sino que el ex bis abuelo Williams, ahora su padre, la conocía y la quería y Terry se sintió feliz por ella, se notaba que el "padre invisible" estimaba a su pecosa y como el mismo señor Andrew dijo, sus razones tendrá para seguir sin aparecer.

-¿Cómo puede decir que me quiere, si no me conoce?- sollozaba la pecosa

-Él deja claro que te conoce Candy, pero no se ha dejado ver, viajó contigo en el Mauritania…

-Pero yo no lo vi, y George no me dijo nada

-Candy, el barco era inmenso, el viaje duró alrededor de dos semanas, y si no recuerdas, nosotros nos conocimos en él, y solo nos vimos una sola vez

-Tienes razón… pero porqué George no me dijo nada

-Sus motivos tendría Candy. Pero imagina, si George te decía que el señor Andrew estaba en el barco, tú no te hubieses quedado tranquila hasta encontrarlo. Anímate señorita pecas, él dice que pronto lo conocerás

-Si- lo miró divertida- es cierto, debo dejar de llorar- y cambiando de actitud agregó- te fijaste que dice sentirse orgulloso de que estudie enfermaría

-Si pecosa de mi corazón, yo también estoy orgulloso de ti.

Continuará

La canción de Emanuel se llama "Con olor a hierba".

 **Mas notitas: ¿Qué les parecieron nuestros rebeldes?**

 **Saludos a todas las que leen, dejen o no mensajes.**


	16. Chapter 16 Navidad sin ti y contigo (par

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Otro capítulo. Saludos a todas las lectoras de este Terryfic.**

Capítulo XVI

Navidad sin ti y contigo ( parte 1)

Los meses pasaron con rapidez, acercándose a pasos agigantados, la navidad.

La vida en invierno es difícil, y en un hospital además es agotador y estresante.

Candy seguía interna en la escuela de enfermeras como estudiante, con la diferencia de que hacía prácticas que su profesión le exigía en el Hospital San José al lado de la escuela de enfermeras. Tanto ella como sus compañeras se dedicaban a suministrar los medicamentos, cambiar sábanas, pasear a los pacientes, sabían dar los primeros auxilios, y manejar vendajes, inyecciones, etc.

Todo el hospital se preparaba para navidad, en el pabellón infantil, que es donde estaba Candy, adornaron el lugar junto a los niños que podían ayudar, y cantaban villancicos para entretenerse. Las enfermeras mas humanitarias se unieron en la idea de conseguir regalos para los niños que pasarían el día de navidad internos. Candy aprovechó esa instancia, para solicitar a Stear, Archie, Patty y la abuela Martha, que los ayudaran con algunos regalos para los niños, todo esto ella lo hiso procurando que nadie se diera cuenta de que contaba con familia y amigos de recursos, menos que ella era una Andrew, aunque no lo ocultaba, tampoco lo andaba divulgando.

Candy, se llevó una gran sorpresa, al ver llegar dos días antes de la navidad a George buscándola, la directora le dio permiso de hablar con él ya que conocía la situación de Candy, se habían vuelto muy cercanas, desde que ayudó a la "pequeña traviesa" con las cartas a y de su novio.

-¡Señor George, pero que sorpresa!, no esperaba verlo por aquí hasta la próxima semana- saludó Candy, ya que George se encargaba de llevarle correspondencia y dinero todos los fines de mes, desde el día en que se vieron en el Hogar de Pony. Desde que Candy se sintió realmente querida por "su padre", había decidió aceptar lo que él quisiera darle, incluyendo dinero y regalos. El dinero lo tenía en una cuenta de ahorro y lo tomaba solo para emergencias y ayudas al hogar de Pony.

-Señorita Candy, lo que me obligó a venir antes, fue su padre…

-¿Él está aquí?- preguntó ansiosa

-No señorita, pero le envió esto- pasándole una gran caja

-Y esto ¿qué es?

-No lo sé, la caja llegó con una carta para usted y una para mí, porque él quiere que usted pase la navidad en Lakewood junto a toda la familia

-Pero la tía abuela no va a estar de acuerdo con eso señor George

-No se preocupe por eso, el mismo señor Williams llamó a la señora Elroy para decirle que usted estará presente en la fiesta familiar

-¡Eso hiso!- exclamó la pecosa

-Si señorita, el está haciendo todo lo posible por llegar antes de navidad, pero está teniendo algunos problemas con los viajes en esta temporada, él quiere que usted lo conozca, aunque lo más probable es que no llegue, aún está en Europa

-¿Él quiere que lo conozca?, pero que digo, si en sus cartas siempre me lo ha dicho

-Si, señorita. El día 24 a temprana hora pasará a recogerla un coche, para llevarla con su familia.

-Gracias señor George

-No hay de qué señorita Candy, estoy para servirla, como hija del señor Williams, usted es tan importante para mí como lo es él.

Despidiéndose George, Candy llevó las cosas que le trajo el administrador de su padre hasta su cuarto, y siguió trabajando. Cuando terminó su turno, Candy corrió a su habitación para leer la carta que le había enviado su padre, después de asearse se puso cómoda, y recostándose en su cama comenzó a leer

Querida Candy

He hecho todo lo posible por estar contigo esta navidad, pero desgraciadamente no puedo llegar por más que lo quiera. George debe hacerte llegar una caja y acordar contigo los detalles de la fiesta de navidad, tienes que ir a Lakewood con la familia. En la caja está todo lo que necesitas.

Candy, se todas las cosas que debes estar pensando, pero te prometo que nadie te pasará a llevar, hablé con la tía Elroy, y entendió que tu eres mi hija, no pondrá peros a tu llegada.

También estarán presentes Stear y Archie, ellos sabrán cuidar de ti en todo momento, se que con ellos tienes muy buena relación.

Hija, porque eso eres para mí en estos momentos, cuando nos encontremos entenderás muchas cosas, y espero me sigas considerando igual a como lo demuestras en tus cartas.

Hasta muy pronto pequeña

Williams A. Andrew

Al terminar de leer la carta, se dispuso a abrir la caja

-Dice mi padre que aquí estará lo necesario para navidad- y abriendo la caja, exclamó- ¡Oh! Pero que es esto

En la caja venía un muy elegante traje de chiffon rosa degradado, zapatos, accesorios a juego, un abrigo y manguitos de piel, además en una cajita más pequeña venían joyas para lucir con el vestido, tanto un adorno para el cabello, y un fino collar de diamantes que hacía juego con los aretes, todo muy lujoso y delicado.

Candy no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, ella no acostumbraba a vestir así, pero tenía claro que algún día tenía que comenzar a hacerlo siendo hija del banquero más importante de todo Chicago. Con todo esto en su cabeza, acomodó las cosas muy bien en la caja nuevamente y lo guardó entre sus pertenencias, hasta el día de la fiesta.

Al otro día, Candy muy temprano en la mañana, recibió carta de Terry, que le comunicaba la imposibilidad de pasar la navidad con ella. Las palabras de su novio la entristecieron en gran manera, pero trató de superar el mal momento, pensando en que ese día tenía que trabajar, puso todo su empeño en hacerlo bien aunque un poco apenada por lo de Terry, pero siempre trataba de estar de muy buen ánimo para sus pequeños pacientes.

Un poco más lejos, días antes de la navidad, en la ciudad de Nueva York, un joven estudiante de arte dramático, sentado en la orilla del escenario del teatro, conversaba en su hora de descanso con su amiga y compañera de estudios Karen

-¿Qué vas a hacer para navidad?

-Saqué pasajes a florida, allá está mi familia y me pidieron ir a casa para estas fiestas de fin de año… y tú, supongo que viajarás a Chicago

-Eso pretendo, pero no estoy muy seguro, también está mi madre y no quiero dejarla sola, pero Candy tampoco tiene compañía- decía Terry desconociendo que su pecosa ya tendría planes

-Si yo fuera tú…

-Algo que no eres- fue interrumpida por su amigo

-Ya lo sé pero escucha… yo iría a Chicago, lo digo porque tu mamá por lo menos tiene a Claire y sus compañeros en el teatro en que trabaja, ella no está sola, en cambio Candy…

-Tienes razón, veré como soluciono todo esto

Tan concentrados estaban en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta que eran escuchados por los oídos de una rubia de pelo liso, que quería estropear los planes de Terry de salir de la ciudad. Fueron afortunados de que no tuviera cabeza para relacionar la conversación sobre la madre de Terry.

Susana había perseguido a Terry hasta el cansancio, como las moscas a la miel, recibiendo de vuelta solo rechazos, pero con lo caprichosa que era, cada vez que el actor le aclaraba que la quería lejos de él, se sentía más atraída y se decía que no debía bajar los brazos en su intento de conquistarlo.

Karen, nunca dejaba solo a su amigo, sospechaba que Susana algo haría para poder atraparlo, y se convenció de que tenía razón cuando Sussy conoció de la existencia de Candy.

Pasó que en medio de un ensayo donde se preparaban para dar examen, a Terry le llegó carta de su novia, y quién le hiso el favor de llevársela fue la rubia desabrida y pegajosa de Susana.

-Terius- lo llamó

-Dime Susana, para que soy útil

-Te llegó correspondencia- le dijo mostrando el sobre- y yo…

-¿Porqué la tienes tú?- dijo queriendo arrebatarle la carta de las manos apenas reconoció el sobre

-Yo solo hice el favor de traerla Terry- dijo entregando la carta a su destinatario

-Terius, Susana, mi nombre es Terius- dijo el joven ya cansado de la desfachatez de Susana, y tomó la carta

-Sí ya entendí- dijo la pelo lacio- y ¿quién te escribe desde Chicago Terius?- osó preguntar la muy fresca

-¡Eso a ti no te importa!- dijo Terry con enfado, pero como si no le hablaran a ella, continuó

-Además huele a perfume barato, de muy mala calidad

-¿Quién te crees para juzgar…?- ya Terry perdiendo los estribos

-¡Susana ya basta!- interrumpió Karen, que veía a su amigo hecho una furia por las impertinencias de Susana

-Y que te metes tú, crees que no sé qué quieres quedártelo

-¡Qué te pasa chiquilla mimada!- dijo Karen empujando a Susana- a mi no me vienes con tus cuentos y malas interpretaciones

Terry al ver lo que sucedía entre las dos mujeres, previniendo una fuerte pelea, meditó rápidamente la situación, y decidió que si le decía de Candy a Susana, esta última entendería y se retiraría con dignidad. Cuan equivocado estaba…

-Karen, Susana ya deténganse, yo te explicaré de quién es la carta- esto último lo dijo mirando a Susana (o gusana como muchas la nombran)

-No tienes nada que explicarle a esta… esta…a esta arrastrada- escupió Karen

-Déjalo hablar, si él quiere explicarme yo lo escucharé- dijo Susana como si le debieran una explicación

-Está bien, está bien- dijo Terry, afirmando a Karen que ya se le iba encima a la pegajosa

-Te voy a explicar Susana una sola vez y espero dejes de acosarme- Susana lo que menos quería era estar lejos de Terry, pero por saber de qué se trataba, hasta lo prometió

-Si tú me lo pides Terius…lo haré, te lo prometo- dijo la muy mentirosa

-Esta carta con olor a perfume barato como lo llamaste, es de la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez hayas visto

-¡Ahhh! Es de tú madre- fue la deducción de Susanita

-¡No!... es de mi novia- finalizó Terry

A Susana parecía que se le escapaba el aire, conocía a Terry desde hace meses y nunca, nunca sospechó que tuviera novia, ella creía que su rival era Karen, y como la veía de tu a tu, estaban a un mismo nivel de cercanía del actor, creía que la colorina era el gran obstáculo en su camino a conquistar el corazón de Terry, conclusión a la que había llegado al ver la cercanía y complicidad que existía entre los jóvenes… pero una novia… eso cambiaba las cosas, la balanza se inclinaba en su contra… aunque si somos sinceros, nunca estuvo a su favor.

-Tu…novia…- logró decir

-Si, mi novia. Es por eso que te pido de la mejor manera que ya no te acerques a mí, a menos que sea absolutamente necesario

-Pero yo puedo ser tu amiga- insistía

-No necesita más amigas que a mí- intervino Karen, y Terry no pudo ocultar una sonrisa divertida

-Pero yo lo quiero escuchar de él- seguía Susana

-Susana- llamó su atención Terry- No necesito más amigas.

A la Susana pegajosa, no le quedó otra más que entender, y bajando su cabeza en clara señal de derrota, tuvo que dar la vuelta y regresar por donde vino. Prometiéndose que había perdido una batalla, en ningún caso la guerra.

Pero ese no fue el único berrinche de la rubia actriz. Otro día Susanita volvió a hacerle una escena a Terry.

Claire había ido a dejar correspondencia para Archie, ya que seguían comunicándose en espera de que el joven terminara su noviazgo, cosa que había tomado ya mucho tiempo, cuando vio entrar a Terry con el mismo propósito, dejar una carta, pero para Candy. Se saludaron con cordialidad. Después de volver de las mini vacaciones en el Hogar de Pony, Terry comenzó a frecuentar la casa de su madre junto con Karen, y la amistad entre ellos se fortaleció. Al ver Terry como era que Claire trataba a su madre, la veía como a una hermana, eso hacía que también existiera un grado de confianza entre ellos.

Terry invitó a Claire a tomar un refrigerio y ella aceptó gustosa un chocolate caliente, no importando si el día era frio o cálido, siempre lo tomaba. Estando en la cafetería, muy concentrados en la conversación que sostenían, Terry no notó el momento en que Susana se hiso presente en el lugar sino hasta que oyó la voz de la chica decir

-¿Así que esta es tú novia Terry?- gritó la loca descolocando a Terry y asustando a Claire que no sabía que estaba pasando

-De que hablas Susana- dice Terry al momento de levantarse de su silla

-De que si ésta- dijo con desprecio mirando a Claire- es tu novia, la del perfume barato…¡por ella es que no me miras Terry!- dijo la arrastrada

-¡Cállate Susana!- gritó Terry

-No, no me callo, quiero ver que tiene de especial esta mujercita- recordemos que Claire era más bien menudita

-Tiene de especial todo de lo que tu careces- dijo Terry ya colmado con la actitud de Susana- Tiene que es una dama, tiene que es una muy buena actriz, tiene que no anda haciendo el ridículo gratuitamente, y tiene que ella no es mi novia y tú la has insultado en forma escandalosa y en un lugar público.

Susana después de las palabras de Terry ya no supo que decir, se había equivocado, pero si él tenía tiempo para salir con otras mujeres, bien podría hacerlo con ella, se decía la mente de pajarito, en ese momento unos hombres enviados por el dueño de la cafetería sacaron a Susana a la calle prohibiéndole siquiera asomarse por ahí.

-Mil disculpas caballero, nunca nos había pasado algo como esto, somos un local decente- se desasía en escusas es señor

-Ustedes no tienen la culpa, no tiene porque disculparse- dijo un Terry algo más calmado

Claire estaba muda. No sabía que decir, cuando Terry le dice

-Se llama Susana Marlow, y desde que llegué a Stratford, no ha dejado de acosarme, hace unos días se enteró de que la existencia de Candy y todo ha ido de mal en peor

-¿Y Candy sabe de ella?- cuestionó la francesita

-No he querido decirle, para qué, ella no está aquí, Susana no le puede hacer nada

-Estás equivocado Terry, una mujer con la actitud de ella puede llegar a ser muy peligrosa

Después de dejar a Claire en casa de Eleanor, Terry se fue a su departamento y escribió inmediatamente a Candy acerca de Susana, siguiendo el acertado consejo de Claire.

Llegó el día 24 de diciembre, un elegante coche recogía a una muy nerviosa enfermera en el Hospital San José, para llevarla hasta Lakewood, junto a su familia.

Candy no sabía que esperar de todo esto. Su padre adoptivo le había asegurado que todo saldría bien, que la tía Elroy no se portaría descortés con ella, que Stear y Archie estarían ahí. Pero Candy pensaba que también vería a Elisa y Neal, y de esos dos no esperaría nada bueno nunca.

Apenas llegó a la mansión, salieron a recibirla sus queridos primos Stear y Archie, junto a varios de los sirvientes que la ayudaron con sus pertenencias, y entre ellos su amiga Dorothy quien le dijo sería su doncella personal durante su estadía en el lugar.

Adentro la recibió una tía abuela algo cambiada, si bien la saludó con educación, su cara reflejaba todo el rencor y lo poco cómoda que se sentía con Candy en la casa

-Buenos días tía abuela- saludó Candy

-Buenos días Candice, llegas temprano, te esperábamos para después de almuerzo- dijo con cara de pocos amigos

-No tía- intervino Stear- está usted equivocada, George dijo que Candy llegaría a temprana hora para que dispusiera como ella estimara conveniente

-No me acuerdo haber pedido tu opinión Alistair- dijo con reproche

-No hay cuidado tía abuela, yo me retiraré a mi habitación, no pretendo cambiar nada de lo que usted ha preparado para navidad- dijo Candy

-Claro, tú no tienes experiencia en este tipo de menesteres, esto es de damas, no lo enseñan en una escuela de enfermería- escupió la vetusta mujer

-¡Tía!- exclamaron los Cornwell

-Bien, me retiro a mi habitación- dijo sin prestar atención a sus sobrinos nietos- Juliana- llamó a su doncella- que suban el desayuno a mi recámara, de repente no me siento bien- y se fue

-Lo sentimos Candy- dijo Archie- ella sabe que tiene que portarse correctamente contigo, el tío abuelo se lo dijo directamente por teléfono

-La hubieras visto- dice Stear- nunca la tía abuela estuvo más enojada, ni siquiera aceptó la visita de Elisa, que se la pasa metida aquí

-Si Candy- continuaron- el tío abuelo quiere que te tratemos como lo que eres, su hija. Para nosotros no será difícil, siempre te hemos considerado parte de la familia, siempre has sido nuestra prima- finalizó el primo inventor

-Yo no quería venir, sabía que sería un problema

-Ningún problema señorita Candy- dijo George saliendo del despacho

-Señor George, usted aquí

-Si señorita Candy, estoy aquí para servirle en todo lo que necesite

-Gracias señor George, entiendo que el deseo de mi padre es que esté aquí, pero sigo sin entender el porqué o para qué, yo no soy bienvenida- le parecía extraño llamar padre al hombre que la adoptó y que todavía no conocía en persona, pero sus cartas hablaban mucho de él y de a poco se fue acostumbrando a llamarlo así

-Señorita Candy, deje que le explique, pasemos al despacho

-¿Pueden los chicos venir conmigo?

-Por supuesto, si así usted lo dispone…

-Entonces vamos

Candy había notado que el señor George, había cambiado su forma de tratarla. Siempre había sido cortés y educado, cuidándola y acompañándola cuando era necesario, pero ahora la trataba como si fuera ella la señora de la casa.

-Estoy confundida- dijo al entrar al despacho, tomando asiento, en un sillón muy cómodo cerca de la ventana

-Ahora aclararemos todas sus dudas

-¿Qué hago hoy aquí?- Candy comenzó a cuestionar

-Va a asistir a la fiesta de navidad, que todos los años celebra la familia Andrew, como anfitriona

-¡Qué!, pero la tía…

-La señora Elroy, como le dije cuando la visité en la escuela de enfermeras- comenzó a explicar George- sabe muy bien cómo dirigirse a usted de ahora en adelante. Cuando usted se encuentre en la casa, será dueña y señora, y cuando se ausente por largos períodos, será la señora Elroy quien tomará su lugar provisoriamente, hasta que usted regrese o hasta que llegue el señor William, su padre

-No entiendo- dice una Candy muy confundida

-Candy- dice Stear- ¿no te has dado cuenta de lo que significa ser la hija del tío abuelo?

-Bueno… yo

-Eres dueña y señora como te decía George, de todo lo que es de él- dijo Archie con una sonrisa de aprobación hacia su prima

Y Candy dimensionando lo que eso significaba dijo

-Entonces ahora…yo

-Sí Candy, eres la representante del tío abuelo en su ausencia

-Pero ese papel lo cumple la tía abuela- seguía de terca

-Cumplía señorita Candy, ahora es usted quién tiene ese rol. Recuerde que usted ya fue presentada ante la alta sociedad de Chicago hace años atrás, antes de viajar a Inglaterra (George no quiso mencionar que fue el día de la cacería del zorro en que Anthony perdió la vida), ese día todos fueron consientes de que el señor Williams Andrew tenía una hija. La señora Elroy cumplirá ese papel cuando usted esté ausente- terminó diciendo George

-¡Oh! Creo que necesito un vaso de agua- dijo la pecosa casi sin voz, y muy pálida, Archie le sirvió un vaso con el preciado líquido- necesito descansar….pensar…

-Llamaré a Dorothy- dice George y sale

-Candy, no te asustes, tú podrás con esto, y tienes todo nuestro apoyo, el de Patty y la abuela Martha, y no olvides a Terry, él nunca te dejará sola- dice Stear

-Sí Candy- secundó Archie

Ya instalada en su habitación, que era el mismo cuarto que usaba cuando vivía allí, Candy pensaba en lo que estaba sucediendo, y trataba de ordenar sus ideas

-¡Oh! Terry, si estuvieras aquí me sentiría con mucha más fuerza de enfrentar esto. Si estuvieras aquí- pensaba la pecosa

Dorothy le había hecho saber a Candy que a la cena de navidad asistirían varias personas que no eran familia, como los Britter, Patty y su abuela Martha, y otros invitados que ella no conocía, y que también estarían los Leagan, Stear y Archie…- Entonces seremos más de quince personas- decía Candy

-Mas o menos, pidieron preparar la cena para veinte comensales- dice Dorothy mientras la ayuda a arreglarse para el almuerzo. Candy había escogido un vestido de media tarde, abrigadito para esos días fríos, tenía un closet lleno de hermosos vestidos, y accesorios que "su padre", había enviado para ella desde París.

-Bien- suspiró Candy- estoy lista, bajemos

Dorothy la acompañó hasta el inicio de las escaleras, dándole ánimo, y palabras de aliento que la pecosa agradecía.

Al pié de la escalera, estaba esperándola Stear, para acompañarla hasta la mesa, ya que nadie se podía sentar hasta que ella estuviera presente. Una vez acomodados en sus lugares, entendió que ocupaba el puesto de más alta categoría, a la derecha de Candy estaba la tía abuela y a su izquierda Stear y Archie.

La tía abuela tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón para soportar esa "humillación", que según ella Williams la estaba haciendo pasar. Imponerle a Candy era algo que la anciana no estaba dispuesta a tolerar, pero…

-Tía abuela- decía la voz al otro lado del teléfono- no quiero tener que repetírselo, Candice ahora es mi hija y quiero que la trate como tal. Creo haber sido muy claro en la carta que le hice llegar

-Pero Williams, tú no me puedes pedir eso…

-No se lo estoy pidiendo tía… se lo exijo

-¡Qué!, tú exigiéndome- decía una Elroy roja de furia

-Tía- hablaba Williams en un tono conciliador- recuerde que ahora que he estado en Escocia, tomé en mis manos todo el control como cabeza de familia, y la documentación de Candice White Andrew, ya fue presentada al clan, y aceptada por unanimidad

-Eso no significa nada para mi Williams…

-Tía, sé que no voy a poder estar presente para navidad, por eso le pido haga el esfuerzo, de aceptar a Candy, ya que ella desde hace un mes es mi hija en total legalidad

-No puedo aceptarlo…

-Lo siento tía, de ahora en más la tendrá que respetar. George le entregará una carta donde envío instrucciones para la fiesta de navidad, espero la respete

-No puedo…

-Me despido tía. Buenas noches

Esa fue la conversación que la tía sostuvo con Williams, días antes de navidad. Ahí quedó la tía abuela de pié junto al aparato telefónico, cuando este fue colgado por su interlocutor

-Bueno Candice- dice la tía abuela dirigiéndose a la muchacha- ¿qué vamos a almorzar?

-Yo, pensé que usted… - dijo Candy media tartamudeando

-No se preocupe tía abuela- dijo Stear- el tío abuelo envió una cantidad de instrucciones para los almuerzos y cenas hasta que Candy se regrese a la ciudad

-Entonces- dijo Candy dirigiéndose a la servidumbre- pueden servir, por favor

Y la tía abuela aparte del almuerzo tuvo que tragarse todas las palabras soeces que había practicado para humillar a Candy mientras estuviera en la mansión.

Continuará

 **Mas notitas: Dejen sus mensajes.**

 **Solecita, Vialsi, Eli, Anmoncer1708 y Skarllet Northam, gracias por pasar y dejar sus mensajes.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	17. Chapter 17 Navidad sin ti y contigo (par

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: El capítulo de ayer, logré subirlo, ya que terminé de escribir el capítulo 30, fue como un bonus extra. Como hoy es miércoles, corresponda que suba otro capi... es la continuación del 16. De verdad, espero les guste. Saludos.**

Capítulo XVII

Navidad sin ti y contigo (parte 2)

Llegó la noche de la tan esperada navidad de 1913.

La cena en la mansión de los Andrew, estaba programada para las 21:00 horas, comenzando a llegar los invitados a eso de las 19:00 horas, siendo Candy la anfitriona y Stear su acompañante de esa noche.

Candy lucía el vestido que le había enviado su padre con George.

Dorothy le ayudó en su arreglo, levantándole el cabello en un moño muy elaborado que dejaba muchos rizos libres muy de moda en la época (descubrí que el pelo liso no se llevaba). Se colocó las joyas y bajó.

Toda la tarde había practicado con los chicos y el señor George, el cómo y el cuándo de lo que debía hacer o decir cuando fueran llegando los invitados. Era una alumna avanzada, y no le costaría repetir lo aprendido y menos contando con el apoyo de sus queridos primos.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los padres de los hermanos Cornwell. Ni siquiera los chicos sabían que sus padres vendrían para navidad, fue toda una sorpresa, muy grata por lo demás

-¡Padre… madre!- exclamó Stear olvidándose de todo saludo protocolar, Candy lo miraba divertida y muy contenta de la felicidad de su primo

-Buenas tardes Alistair- saludó su padre muy serio, a lo que Stear tuvo que volver a su postura de anfitrión y dijo

-Buenas tardes, padre… madre- saludó a su padre como un caballero y a la madre besando su mano y cuando iba a presentar a Candy, el padre del muchacho lo tomó fuertemente del brazo y le abrazó, como a uno que no había visto en dos largos años

-Papá- dijo Stear en medio del abrazo- te extrañé

-Nosotros también hijo, no sabes cuánto, a ti y a Archie

-Papá…mamá- se escuchó otra voz juvenil

-¡Archie!- exclamó una muy feliz madre abrazando a su hijo menor

-Padres, quiero presentarles a Can…

-Candice White Andrew, o me equivoco- saludó Arthur Cornwell

-Si, mucho gusto- respondió Candy

-Williams nos habló maravillas de ti, y veo que no se equivoca, veo en tus ojos lo que mi primo vio en persona- dijo Janice, madre de los Cornwell

-¿El les habló de mi?

-Casi que te conocemos completamente gracias a su descripción. Después conversamos… pequeña. Viene la tía Elroy- dijo Janice en voz baja y el matrimonio Cornwell avanzó hasta la anciana

-Sus padres son muy agradables muchachos- decía Candy cuando

-Así que tomando un puesto que no te corresponde sirvienta de establo- dijo Elisa entrando junto a su hermano Neal

-Buena tarde Elisa, Neal- dijo Candy toda formal- son bienvenidos a **mi casa**

-Tu casa, que te crees recog….

-¡Elisa!- se escucha la voz del señor Leagan reprochando la actitud de su hija, esta hace un mohín, y sin decir nada, entró directo hacia donde se encontraba la tía abuela

-Bienvenidos señor, señora Leagan- saludó Candy a los que alguna vez fueron su fallida familia

-Buena tarde Candice- saludó Daniel Leagan amablemente, empujando, literalmente a Sarah, su esposa a saludar

-Buena tarde Candice- dijo secamente

-Adelante, disfruten la noche- dijo Stear que hacía de anfitrión junto a Candy

-No tengas cuidado Candy- le dice Stear a su prima una vez que los Leagan entraran- todos entenderán el lugar que ocupas en esta casa

-No sé si será tan fácil, Elisa y Neal, junto a su madre me odian

-No entiendo que tienen contra ti

-Elisa me ve como alguien que le ha quitado muchas cosas en la vida, me culpa de la muerte de Anthony y…

-Eso fue un accidente- escucharon decir a un hombre que venía llegando, al que ninguno de los dos conocía, pero que tenía un parecido tal con Anthony que los chicos se quedaron mudos… cuando detrás de ellos

-Capitán Brown, un gusto volver a verlo después de tan largo viaje- decía Arthur Cornwell

-También me da gusto volver a verlo Arthur- y los dos hombres se saludaron

-Chicos, les presento al capitán Donovan Brown, padre de Anthony- dice el padre de Stear

-Mucho gusto señor Brown- dicen los dos jóvenes, y después de saludar a Stear

-Encantado Candice, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte

-Para mí es un honor conocer al padre de Anthony

-El honor es mío, conocer a la persona más importante para mi hijo en mi ausencia, gracias por hacer feliz a mi hijo- dijo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas que no permitió que salieran, en cambio la muchacha no pudo contenerlas

-Me permites abrazarte Candy- le pide Donovan

-Por supuesto señor Brown- cuando él la abraza sienten estar unidos por el mismo dolor, la misma pérdida y el dice

-Fuiste muy importante para mi hijo, y debes saber que nunca te culpé por lo sucedido, los accidentes, son eso, solo accidentes

-Gracias señor Brown, es muy importante para mí lo que me dice

-Ánimo muchacha, todo saldrá bien- y luego de separarse de ella dice- entramos Arthur- y el señor Cornwell afirmando con la cabeza se lleva a Donovan al grupo que se está formando en la sala

-Candy- escucharon llamar a la abuela Martha

-Abuela Martha, Patty, que gusto verlas

-Estás hermosa Candy- dice Patty

-Gracias, tú también estás muy bella amiga- Patty traía un vaporoso vestido violeta pálido, que le sentaba muy bien

-A mi no me saludas novia mía- dice Stear

-Por supuesto novio mío- y aunque el saludo fue protocolar, las miradas que se brindaron decían mucho más que un beso en la mano, además Stear le dijo al oído- después de la cena te mostraré el jardín de noche- Patty se ruborizó hasta las pestañas por la osadía de su novio, pero, no se negó

-Abuela Martha, que gusto verla, adelante siga, disfruten la noche- la abuela miró a su futuro nieto y dijo- cuidado con lo que se te pasa por esa cabeza de inventor tuya muchacho, cuando tu vas yo ya he ido y vuelto cinco veces- ahora fue el turno de Stear de ponerse colorado

-Abuela Martha, pero que cosas dice- Stear algo apenado, dejando pasar a su novia y a la abuela de esta

-Con la abuela Martha no vas a poder Stear- dijo Candy riéndose

-Si, es una viejita muy perspicaz

-Si…. Jajajaja

-¿Por qué tanta risa Candice?- oyeron la voz de Annie

-Buena tarde Annie- dice Candy con una amplia sonrisa acercándose para abrazarla, cuando…

-Mi nombre es Annabeth, Candice- dice rechazando el abrazo que su amiga pretendía darle

-Annabeth, si tienes razón- dijo una Candy totalmente descolocada, pero fue capaz de decir- Sr…Sra. Britter, sean bienvenidos

-Muchas gracias Candice- dijo el Sr. Britter después de los saludos de protocolo

-Candy, vayamos al salón, ya no hay más invitados, estamos todos

-Sí Stear, vamos. Por favor, dame tu brazo y afírmame con fuerza, creo que se me acabaron…

-Ánimo Candy. Te dijimos muchas veces que Annie estaba cambiada

-Lo sé. Pero decirme que no le diga Annie… ¡Stear crecimos como hermanas!

Stear, ya no supo que contestar, y la tomó fuertemente del brazo para llevarla hasta donde se encontraban todos ya con una copa en la mano y sirviéndose los clásicos aperitivos de la época, frutas, frutos secos, quesos y bombones.

Al llegar Candy y su acompañante, muchos se giraron para darle la espalda, otros como los señores Cornwell y el señor Brown, se acercaron a ella para entablar una amena conversación. Candy, agradecida por el gesto, siguió la conversación, también estaban junto a ellos Stear, Patty y Martha

-Es una pena que Williams no alcanzara a llegar- decía Janice

-Yo le advertí que si no viajaba con nosotros, no tendría oportunidad de llegar para navidad- afirmaba Arthur- cuando lo dejamos en Escocia, nos dijo que solo le quedaba por hacer una visita de negocios y que luego viajaría

-No es fácil encontrar pasajes en estas fechas, el siempre fue muy previsor, pero ahora se descuidó- agregaba Janice

-Es una lástima, tenía mucha ilusión de al fin conocerlo- Candy no terminó de decir su frase, cuando un mayordomo se acerca y le avisa que se puede pasar a la mesa, ella da su consentimiento y el sirviente llama la atención diciendo

-Señoras, señores ya pueden pasar a la mesa, la cena está por servirse

Y todos los comensales dirigieron sus pasos al comedor.

Obviamente, como a la hora del almuerzo la jerarquía dentro de la familia se hiso notar.

Candy como cabeza de mesa, a su derecha la tía Elroy, a su izquierda Janice Cornwell junto a su esposo, luego Stear y Archie, al lado de la tía se sienta Sarah Leagan, su esposo e hijos, a un lado de Archie acomodan a Donovan Brown, a su lado Patricia y la abuela Martha, luego casi cerrando la mesa, al lado de Elisa, Annie y sus padres. No pudieron evitar ver que había dos puestos más a la mesa, que seguían desocupados.

La cena consistía en varios preparados para la ocasión especial, bandejas muy bien surtidas de pavo asado y relleno, rosbif, Yorkshire pudding, como plato fuerte y de guarnición podía ser, patatas, calabazas, verduras asadas y salsa de arándanos, para beber, refrescos o jerez.

Los postres no podían faltar conociendo el gusto decidido de la anfitriona por ellos, ponche de huevo espolvoreado con canela y nuez moscada, y variadas tartas que son las preferidas de Candy.

La cena comenzó, todos muy contentos, pero con preguntas en sus cabezas a los que algunos deseaban dar respuesta

-Y Candy, ¿quién falta por llegar?- comenzó Elisa

-Si, Candy - secundó la tía abuela- como anfitriona debes saber quiénes son tus invitados y quiénes no llegaron, qué falta de respeto ser invitado y no asistir

-Tía Eloy- contestó Janice- uno de los puestos es de Williams, ya que él pensaba que sí iba a llegar…

-Eso es muy comprensible Janice- intervino Sarah- pero y el otro, Candice- las tres venenosas se quedaron mirando a la chica esperando una respuesta que creían nunca llegaría, pero…

-¡Mío!- se escuchó la voz profunda de un hombre- ese puesto es mío, perdón por el retraso

-¡Terry!- exclamaron todos quienes le conocían

-Mi dama- dirigiéndose a Candy, quién no podía creer que su amado tormento estuviera allí en su casa la noche de navidad y vestido de etiqueta- beso tu mano que tanto he extrañado- continuó el actor pulcramente vestido, llevaba un smoking azul oscuro, que portaba con toda la elegancia que merecía el evento y su porte dejaba ver en él a un joven que cambiaba de acuerdo a su edad, pronto a cumplir diecisiete años.

-Terry, no te esperaba- dijo Candy haciendo el intento de ponerse de pié, pero él impidiéndolo le dijo

-Estaba a la hora, pero en llegar hasta acá me perdí, no conocía el camino. Pero ya estoy aquí- dijo con su encantadora sonrisa.

Hechas las presentaciones y los saludos de cortesía, Candy llamó al mozo que estaba más cercano para que acomodara a Terry al lado de la abuela Martha.

Así siguieron con la cena y conversaciones muy superficiales, cuando ya estaban en los postres, el padre de Anthony tocó un tema algo delicado

-Candice, se que Williams ya tiene todo arreglado con tu adopción. El me lo dijo antes de venir aquí, en realidad él insistió en que viniera a conocerte, y estoy muy agradecido de su insistencia, ahora que he compartido un par de horas contigo, me doy cuenta lo que vio mi hijo Anthony en ti

-Cof, cof, cof….ujumm- Terry se atoró al escuchar que el señor Brown era el padre del enamorado de su Candy en su niñez. Solo los que conocían la situación se dieron por enterados de los que le pasaba a Terry, y la conversación continuó

-Candy fue la culpable de la muerte de Anthony- soltó Elisa- como puede usted estar agradecido de conocer a la asesina de su hijo- fueron las duras palabras de la muchacha

-¡Eso no es verdad!- dijo Candy muy dolida con las palabras de Elisa

-Claro que es verdad- continuó la tía abuela- si no hubiera sido por esta…

-¡Basta!- dijo Janice- es suficiente, todos sabemos que fue un accidente

-Pero si ella no lo hubiera llevado por ese camino que nada tenía que ver con la cacería… - siguió Elisa

-Termina ya Elisa- levantó la voz Terry- no te cansas de hacer daño

-Daño, dices daño, tú no tienes idea por el dolor que pasé por culpa de esta huérf….

-Mide tus palabras Elisa- siguió Terry- ahora ella no está sola. Y puedo no saber lo que tú pasaste, pero sé de su dolor, del dolor de una niña que no podía ver los caballos, porque el recuerdo de lo sucedido la atormentaba, y se culpaba… si sé Elisa, se lo que el dolor le hiso a Candy

Todos se quedaron mudos tras las palabras de Terry. Era verdad, nadie sabía lo que Candy había pasado, solo el joven estudiante había estado a su lado y ayudado a superar sus miedos, y guardar el dolor, no olvidar a su ser querido, pero Anthony ya no estaba, y la verdad era que ahora él ocupaba el corazón de la pecosa.

-Siento mucho que mi comentario haya ocasionado esta disputa

-No fue su comentario tío- habló Stear

-Sí señor Brown, no se preocupe, entiendo que usted sabe que todo fue un accidente, me lo hiso saber a su llegada. Muchas gracias por sus palabras- finalizó Candy

Cuando la cena terminó, todos se dirigieron al salón donde estaba un gran árbol adornado para la ocasión, allí sirvieron te para las damas y a los varones se les ofreció brandy, los más jóvenes se inclinaron por el jerez o los refrescos.

-Candy, te vez hermosa- decía Terry a su novia

-Gracias mi amor- respondió Candy- me llegó hace unos días fue mi padre quien lo envió. Y tú no me has dicho como es que estás aquí, tu carta decía…

-Sí sé lo que decía mi carta, pero yo quería tratar en persona el problemita que tengo con mi compañera de actuación

-Si, Susana Marley

-Marlow, su apellido es Marlow- dice un Terry divertido

-Bueno…eso

-Tenemos que conversar Candy, sé que ahora no es el momento pero yo lo que menos quiero es tener malos entendidos o secretos contigo

-Entiendo Terry, yo tampoco quiero que haya secretos

-Gracias Candy, por hacer de mis días un continuo caminar hacia una meta definida… tú en mi vida

Cuando Candy iba a responder, se acercó a ellos Janice

-Candy, siento mucho lo que pasó en la cena, la tía sabe cómo debe comportarse, pero creo que le costará un tiempo

-No se preocupe señora Cornwell…

-Hija soy tu tía Janice, solo así

-Gracias tía Janice

-Y supongo que este joven debe ser tú novio

-Terius Grandchester, para servirle

-Si, cuando nos presentaron hace un rato fue todo tan rápido que apenas nos saludamos. Escuché de ti en Escocia, Williams habla muy bien de ustedes

-¡Cómo!, ¿mi padre también conoce de Terry?- preguntó la pecosa con sorpresa

-Hija, a Williams no se le pasa nada…- dijo Janice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, muy divertida con los gestos de Candy

-Debe ser un hombre muy controlador- decía Terry con preocupación

-Yo no lo diría así, sino más bien que cuida a los suyos- escucharon hablar a Arthur

La noche pasó con varios acontecimientos familiares que harían cambiar muchas cosas

-Annie- decía Archie- estoy terminando contigo, no lo puedes entender- la pareja conformada por Annie y Archie se encontraban a un lado del salón que daba a un balcón, miraban por la ventana, ya que nevaba copiosamente

-¡No! Tú no puedes terminar conmigo, yo soy tu novia- decía una Annie caprichosa

-Eso de que eres mi novia hace rato que no existe entre nosotros

-Porque tú no quieres acercarte a mí, yo sigo aquí Archie, mírame

-Ya no eres la misma Annie que yo conocí

-Eso no es cierto, sigo siendo la misma, pero tú no lo ves

-No Annie, has cambiado, no eres la chica dulce y sensible que yo conocí tiempo atrás

-Pero Archie, todo lo que hago es para que tu familia me acepte, la tía abuela está encantada conmigo

-Claro que está encantada, si en vez de una ahora tiene a dos Elisas

-Eso no es cierto

-Claro que sí- terminó de decir Archie cuando escucharon hablar a la tía abuela

-Atención- dijo la vetusta- pido permiso Candice para poder hablar a la familia- se dirigió a Candy en forma irónica

-Por supuesto tía abuela, también es su familia- contestó con cortesía la joven

-Bien, quiero anunciarles a todos los presentes que estos días en que he estado a cargo de la familia, hemos tenido una larga conversación con Elliot y Magdalena Britter- ahí el par de jóvenes que recién estaban conversando sobre su relación, pusieron atención a las palabras de la anciana- acerca del noviazgo de Archivald y Annabeth, llegando a la conclusión de que ellos se comprometan en matrimonio lo antes posible

-¡Qué!- exclamaron lo cuatro Cornwell y Candy

-Lo que escucharon, Archie y Annie se comprometerán en matrimonio

-Es eso cierto Archivald- preguntó su padre

-Padre- quiso hablar Archie

-Por supuesto que es verdad señor Cornwell- hablo el señor Britter

-Archie- insistió su padre

-Es verdad que éramos novios. Acabamos de terminar nuestra relación

-Es eso cierto Annabeth- preguntó el padre a una llorosa Annie

-El dice que quiere que terminemos, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo padre

-¡Usted me dio su palabra señora Elroy!- exclamó un padre ofendido mirando a la anciana

-Y la cumpliré

-¡No!, yo no quiero comprometerme con ella, padre- miró a su padre suplicando ayuda con sus ojos- padre…estoy enamorado de otra- dijo en un susurro, para que solo sus padres, Candy y Terry lo oyeran.

Nuestros tortolitos ya sabían a los que se refería Archie, pero no sabían cómo poder ayudarlo.

-Amor….amor. Pero de qué hablas Archie- intervino otra vez la odiosa mujer que había alcanzado a escuchar- el amor y los negocios no son compatibles y tu matrimonio con Annabeth es un hecho, lo tratamos con sus padres y ellos están de acuerdo en invertir en una sociedad con nosotros después que contraigan nupcias

-Pero tía… - quiso intervenir Janice a favor de su hijo

-Nada de peros Janice- dijo la tía - ustedes no estaban cuando se dio el trato, así es que no pueden no cumplir con lo determinado

Candy se tapó la boca en un grito ahogado. Cuando Archie conoció a Claire, ella no estuvo de acuerdo con lo que pasaba, porque defendía a Annie. Con los días vio cómo una real felicidad se reflejaba en el rostro de Archie cuando estaba junto a la joven actriz, y fue conociendo de las actitudes de Annie. Le costó mucho aceptar que Annie no era la misma, pero hoy, con el saludo que recibió de ella al llegar a la mansión, terminó de entender que todos tenían razón.

Annie era la más feliz con la respuesta de la tía abuela, ya ni lágrimas tenía porque todo se inclinaba a su favor, ella no iba a dejar libre a Archie…nunca. Se lo había prometido a ella misma el mismo día en que logró convertirse en su novia.

El llanto, la lluvia, el esconderse y hacer teatro el día del cumpleaños de Archie en el colegio, le dieron muy buenos resultados. No sería tan tonta de dejar ir al premio gordo al que siempre había aspirado. Annie nunca toleró que Candy fuese adoptada por la familia más poderosa de Chicago, mientras que ella tuvo que conformarse con los Britter. Si bien es cierto pertenecían a la alta sociedad de Chicago, no eran la familia más importante ni más adinerada, muchas veces se cuestionó si había hecho bien o mal en quitar del camino a Candy cuando la querían adoptar los Britter, quizás si ella se hubiese quedado en el orfanato en vez de Candy, ahora sería Annabeth Andrew, y no Britter.

No, Candy no merecía todo lo que tenía, ahora ella, Annie, sería una Andrew, quizás fuera el segundo apellido del que sería su esposo, pero algo es algo…Annabeth Cornwell Andrew, sonaba muy bien.

-Un momento- se oyó decir con autoridad

Continuará

 **Más notitas: ¿Qué les pareció?... si logro concluir otro capítulo, prometo subir el 18...saludos... pasen y dejen sus mensajitos, son algo así como mi alimento, el agua que necesito para continuar.**

 **Pati: Espero sigas leyendo. Mi intención es terminar el fic, nunca abandonarlo.**

 **Angie, Eli, Skarllet Northman, Vialsi y Anmoncer 1708: Gracias por acompañarme, capítulo a capítulo. Sus mensajes, me animan a continuar.**

 **Pati, Solecita y lis69: Son muy bienvenidas. Espero sigan acompañándome.**


	18. Chapter 18 Familia, problemas, regalos

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Lo prometido es deuda, siempre lo digo. Acabo de terminar otro capítulo, así es que aquí les dejo el 18.**

Capítulo XVIII

Familia, problemas, regalos

-Un momento- se oyó decir con autoridad- esto tendrá que esperar

-¡Cómo te atreves a contradecirme!- exclamó la anciana tía

-No la estoy contradiciendo tía- respondió Candy- solo digo que tendremos que esperar

-Nada de esperar, yo ya he dado mi palabra y esta se cumplirá- decía la mujer ya histérica

-Tía abuela- volvió a hablar Candy- vamos a esperar a que llegue mi padre

-¡Tú padre!, se te olvida que eres HUERFANA- gritó la mujer

-No, no se me olvida, pero tengo un padre adoptivo que se llama Williams Andrew, y en estos momentos yo lo represento, es por eso que vamos a esperar. Por favor alguien que llame al señor George- dijo Candy sosteniéndose de la mano de Terry.

Nadie supo de dónde sacó Candy esa autoridad para enfrentarse a la tía abuela, pero sus cercanos estaban muy contentos de ver que la muchacha tenía carácter.

-Señorita Candy- dijo George llegando al lado de la joven

-Señor George, necesito hablar con usted en el despacho de mi padre…ahora

-Muy bien…vamos- dijo George sin cuestionar en ningún momento las palabras de Candy. Y se fueron, dejando con la boca abierta a los Britter, a los Leagan y a la tía abuela

-¿Qué se ha creído esta muchachita?, que puede hacer y deshacer pasando por encima de mí

-No lo permita tía abuela- decía Elisa- ella no es nada más que una recogida

-Pero legalmente es hija de Williams y su representante cuando él no está- intervino Janice

-Eso lo veremos- dijo la anciana, y dejándolos a todos se retiró a su habitación

En el salón, la incomodidad era palpable. Los Britter no sabían qué hacer, si quedarse a ver qué sucedía o retirarse a su casa. Decidiendo por ellos, Archie con el apoyo de su padre, despidió a la familia de la que sería su esposa según la tía abuela.

Terry, Patty y la abuela Martha, se sentaron cerca del árbol de navidad

-Candy sí que me sorprendió el día de hoy- decía la abuela Martha

-A mi también- dijo Patty

-A mi no- las dos mujeres miraron a Terry como esperando que siguiera- yo sé que Candy puede ser muy dulce, pero también conozco la otra parte, cuando se enoja o tiene un punto que defender, se convierte en otra, eso es todo, hoy salió la Candy defensora de lo que quiere

Los Leagan se acercaron a los Cornwell y dijeron

-Como pudo esa niñita entrometida decir esas cosas pasando a llevar la autoridad de la tía abuela- habló Sarah

-Yo no vi que le faltara el respeto ni que fuera entrometida Sarah, solo dijo que esperáramos la llegada de Williams- defendía Janice

-Claro, es lo que a ti te conviene, pero ese matrimonio se llevará a cabo por el bien de todos

-A qué te refieres con el bien de todos- preguntó Arthur

-A nada importante- respondió Daniel Leagan, tomando a su mujer del brazo y llevándosela al otro lado del salón

-Esto no me gusta- decía Arthur- esta situación va a tener que ser cuidadosamente tratada, no confío en Daniel, menos en Sarah

-Eso es verdad- intervino Donovan- Sarah siempre lucha por lo que le interesa hasta conseguirlo, y se ve que esto es muy importante para ella

-Estamos de acuerdo- dijo el matrimonio Cornwell

En el despacho, la conversación había comenzado hace unos minutos

-Entonces sí podemos esperar a que llegue mi padre señor George

-Si señorita. Cuando supe de esta negociación que quería hacer la señora Elroy con los Britter, me comuniqué inmediatamente con el señor Williams, ya que yo estaba enterado de la relación que tiene el señorito Archie con la señorita Claire

-Pero como. Archie le dijo señor George

-El día que regresamos del Hogar de Pony, para sus vacaciones, él necesitaba confiar en alguien y decidió que yo fuera su confidente, él sospechaba que la señorita Annie, no dejaría que rompieran su noviazgo, y me contó todo su problema

-¡Qué bueno!, así podremos hacer algo por él, no es verdad

-Por supuesto, una vez llegue el señor Williams todo se arreglará, pero nadie debe saberlo

-Muy bien señor George, entonces a esperar para que mi primo pueda ser feliz.

Dirigiéndose nuevamente al salón, Candy se encuentra con Neal en el pasillo

-¿Dónde crees que vas, huérfana?

-Al salón Neal, donde también deberías estar tú- dijo dando un par de pasos para alejarse de Neal

-Tú de aquí no te mueves sirvienta de establo- apareció Elisa para secundar a su hermano

-¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora?- Candy cuestionó, prestando atención a los movimientos de esos dos

-Crees que porque eres la recogida del tío abuelo, ahora eres dueña y señora cierto- decía la venenosa- te durará poco, cuando se entere de lo casquivana que eres y del escándalo del colegio, nada hará que sigas en este lugar

-¿Eso es todo Elisa?- dijo Candy como con cansancio

-No, no es todo, no sé como conseguiste a Terry, pero el Duque de Grandchester se enterará de que están juntos y hasta ahí llegará tu historia de amor

-¿Tú le vas a decir Elisa?- se oyó la voz Terry quien apareció a rescatar a su damisela, Candy corrió a su lado y lo abrazó por la cintura, el no demoró nada en responder abrigándola con sus brazos

-No se trata de lo que yo diga o no- dijo la venenosa

-No voy a caer en tu juego Elisa. Tú no nos vuelves a hacer daño arpía

-Insúltame todo lo que quieras, pero si logré separarlos una vez, la segunda será más fácil- dijo poniéndose seria

-¿Tú nos ves separados?, creo que te hacen falta anteojos Elisa, porque estamos más juntos que nunca

-Eso lo veremos… vamos Neal ya aquí espesó el aire- dijo con enfado y se fue junto al perro faldero de su hermano

-Gracias Terry, no sé que hubiese pasado si no llegas- decía Candy algo nerviosa

-Ya paso, no te preocupes, esos dos nada podrán hacerte. Ahora mejor preocúpate por mí

-No entiendo, a qué te refieres

-A esto- Terry pasó de ser defensor a atacante, aprovechando que el pasillo donde se encontraban era muy poco frecuentado, acorraló a Candy entre la muralla y su cuerpo, Candy al sentirlo tan cerca exclamó

-¡Terry, te he extrañado tanto!- dijo abrazándolo y para sorpresa del joven, se acercó a él y lo besó. Terry muy sorprendido de que ella fuera quién tomara la iniciativa, demoró unos segundos en corresponder al beso, pero no tanto como para perdérselo. Habían pasado mucho tiempo distanciados, viviendo solo de cartas llenas de palabras de amor, pero la necesidad de sentirse era tan intensa, que estar juntos y no aprovecharlo, era un pecado.

Volvieron al salón luego de un rato, y se encontraron con que los Leagan habían dejado la mansión, entonces decidieron terminar la noche buena en familia, es decir, compartieron los siguientes momentos con la familia Cornwell, Patty y la abuela Martha, Donovan Brown, Candy y Terry.

Candy nunca fue discriminadora en ningún caso, es por eso que llamando a George Johnson para que se integrara al grupo, comenzó a repartir algunos regalos que ella había escogido o creado para cada uno de sus cercanos.

-Este es para la abuela Martha- unos hermosos manguitos de piel haciendo juego con una estola de piel de armiño (no me peguen, era lo que se usaba en la época)

-Candy que hermosos, muchas gracias- decía la abuela agradecida

-No hay de qué, abuela… este es para Stear- un set de herramientas para sus trabajos e inventos

-Gracias Candy, no me lo esperaba, son de mucha utilidad

-Prima, pero que regalo- decía Archie- le das alas para que nos haga explotar a todos… jajaja- reía divertido, contagiando a los demás

-¡Archie!... mira aquí hay uno para ti- le extiende una caja, y al abrirla descubre una muy bella camisa de seda

-Buen regalo para el elegante- dijo Terry

-Muy linda, en verdad, muchas gracias Candy

-Patty, este es para ti- la chica abre su obsequio y se encuentra con un par de guantes de verano junto a una hermosa sombrilla- ¡oh! Candy piensas en todo, esto me servirá mucho en el verano de florida

-¡Florida!—dice Stear

-Si, Florida, mis padres vendrán por el verano y nos pidieron encontrarnos allá

-¿Y cuando pensabas compartir esa noticia conmigo?- dijo un Stear algo apenado

-Te lo iba a decir, pero la noche se ha dado con una que otra dificultad, y no quise…

-Tienes razón Patty, esta noche no ha sido la más indicada… discúlpame- dice Stear acercándose a Patty

-No te preocupes Stear, no hay nada que disculpar- y ahí quedó el percance

-Señor George, este es para usted

-No debió molestarse señorita Candy, no era necesario

-Solo ábralo George- primera vez que Candy no lo llama señor

-Está bien- era una pluma estilográfica Waterman, Safety Pen retráctil, (lo último en moda de lapiceros en la época). George, agradeció a Candy con una inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa nunca vista en ese rostro siempre tan impertérrito

-Y Terry, este es para ti- Candy le acerca una gran caja muy bien presentada a su novio que al abrirla, no podía creer lo que veía, miró a su joven novia para decirle algo, pero ese algo no salía de su boca de lo sorprendido que estaba, volvió su vista a la caja y comenzó a revisar uno por uno la Colección de Tragedias Shakesperianas, que contenía los once tomos de la lectura preferida de Terry, "Tito Andrónico", "Romeo y Julieta", "Julio Cesar", "Hamlet", "Troilo y Crésida", "Otelo", "El Rey Lear", "Macbeth". "Antonio y Cleopatra", "Coriolano" y "Timón de Atenas"

-No sé qué decir Candy- dijo muy emocionado

-Solo prométeme que actuarás cada una de ellas- pidió la joven

-Lo prometo, amada mía- dijo Terry muy conmovido por el gesto de su novia, mientras permanecían en su burbuja de enamorados, donde nadie más existía, solo ellos dos.

-Candy también hay obsequios para ti- dijo su primo Stear en medio de la repartición de regalos, de los unos para los otros, y de todos para todos.

Fue una navidad muy especial para nuestros tortolitos, su primera navidad juntos, quien sabe si vendrán otras navidades que se puedan recordar cómo esta. Por eso la guardaron en el cofre de los recuerdos de su joven corazón con todos los otros detallitos y momentos inolvidables.

Continuará

 **Mas notitas: No me peguen por favor. Sé que muchas esperaban al papi rubio, pero todavía no...**

 **Saludos especiales a todas quienes dejaron mensajitos en el capítulo 17**

 **Eli, Vialsi, Stormaw, dianley, Angie, Goshy, Monica, Solecita, Zucix, Gelsi, Sofía Amaya, Mimis, Nenita, Anmoncer1708, Larisa, Monicaibez, Skarllet Northman, Tatiana Grandchester y Dajimar. También hay mensajes de invitadas sin nombre, muchas gracias para ustedes también.**

 **Si se me pasó alguna, por favor, mil perdones, en ningún caso es intencional. Nos leemos.**


	19. Chapter 19 El tiempo pasa con rapidez

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notitas de la autora: Terminé otro capítulo. Les subo el 19.**

Capítulo XIX

El tiempo pasa con rapidez

Pasó la navidad y llegó el año 1914. Año decisivo en la vida de nuestros protagonistas.

Candy y Terry no tuvieron vacaciones como para pasar juntos el año nuevo, pero no dejan de escribirse o telefonear.

Terry llegando a Nueva York, se enteró por Karen, que la audición para obtener un papel en la tragedia de Shakespeare "Macbeth" había arrojado resultados y que la lista con los afortunados ya estaba a disposición de todos

-¿Tu ya viste los resultados Karen?- preguntaba Terry

-Aún no, cuando me enteré de la noticia corrí hasta acá para avisarte

-Pero no te dio curiosidad

-Sí y no. No porque si lo olvidas, yo no participé de la audición, y sí, porque quería saber cómo te había ido, pero pensé que sería más emocionante para ti, averiguarlo tú solito

-Es cierto- respondía Terry, cuando sintieron que golpeaban la puerta

-Esperas a alguien- dijo Karen

-No, solo tú sabías que ya había regresado- respondió Terry dirigiéndose a abrir

-Hola Terius- se escuchó una chillona voz, que al saludar empujaba fuertemente la puerta para darse paso

-Hola Susana- respondió secamente Terry y a la vez afirmaba la puerta - ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a darte una noticia

-Bien, dime

-¿No me invitas a pasar?

-¡No! , ahora di a lo que venías y luego vete

-Pero Terius

-Ya escuchaste Susana, si no tienes nada que decir, por favor retírate- cortó Terry

-Solo quería que supieras que el resultado de la audición de Macbeth, ya está publicado

-Gracias Susana, pero ya lo sé

-¡Cómo!, pero si están recién publicados, y tú

-Yo le di la noticia- asomó Karen a la puerta, con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- cuestionaba Susana

-Me vino a dar la buena noticia Susana, ahora por favor, retírate, tenemos que salir

-Ja, y tu novia sabe que metes mujeres en tu departamento Terius

-¡Ya basta Susana! Hazme el favor y vete- insistió Terry, Susana lo miró con… ira, y no quedándole de otra, la pegajosa se fue, echando chispas, pero se fue

Luego del mal momento que les hiso pasar Susana, Terry y Karen se dirigieron al teatro para ver los resultados de la audición

-¡Terry! Lograste un papel- dijo Karen realmente feliz por el logro de su amigo

-¡No lo puedo creer!, mi primer papel en una tragedia de Shakespeare

-Te felicito Terry

-Gracias Karen. Te quiero pedir que no le cuentes a Candy, quiero darle una sorpresa

El día jueves 28 de enero, Candy hiso llegar a Terry en su cumpleaños, una carta llena de amor y buenos deseos, y un paquete que contenía un par de colleras de plata cuadradas muy masculinas con un diseño en ónix negro, lucían hermosas, y que Terry agradeció.

Estando Candy haciendo prácticas en el hospital de la ciudad donde estudiaba, llegó en medio de su turno Tom Stevens, su hermano de crianza, llevando a su testarudo padre de emergencia, ya que el hombre se sentía morir. Una vez fue revisado por el médico de turno, siendo Candy la enfermera asistente, saliendo de la habitación llegó hasta Tom para decirle

-Tom

-Sí- dijo el joven que se encontraba en la sala de espera del lugar

-Tu padre está fuera de peligro

-Uff… ¡gracias a Dios!

-Pero el médico dijo que está algo delicado del corazón, que ya no puede seguir haciendo el trabajo en la granja como hasta ahora

-¡Oh!, eso costará mucho Candy

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo entender… ¡ah!, además esto- y le extiende una pequeña botella de licor- si sigue así se sentirá cada vez peor, esto es muy dañino para su salud

-¡Qué vergüenza Candy!... yo…no, no sabía

-Tu padre es muy fuerte Tom, solo debe comenzar a cuidarse y ser responsable con su salud

-Candy- la llama el doctor Frank

-Gracias Candy. ¡Puedo ver a mi padre?

-De nada Tom, y sí puedes pasar a ver a tu padre. Ahora debo irme

-Gracias nuevamente Candy. Adiós.

-Adiós Tom.

Así pasaban los meses, Candy estudiando y haciendo prácticas en el hospital, y Terry estudiando arte dramático, esforzándose por ella y por él en hacer su papel en Macbeth a la perfección.

Candy había pasado momentos difíciles en la escuela, como la muerte del señor Mc. Gregor, eso la perturbó un poco, y así fue que Mary Jane le había dado esas pequeñas vacaciones que disfrutó junto a sus madre, primos e incluso Terry con su madre y dos nuevas amigas. El tiempo pasó, sanando su vida, y se llenó de renovados bríos, proponiéndose avanzar en su vocación, porque ahora sabía… estaba segura que quería ser una muy buena enfermera titulada. Su mentora, la animaba a diario.

Un muy lindo día de mayo, llegó correspondencia para Candy.

-¡Es de Stear y Archie!- exclamó la pecosa, y subiéndose a un árbol se dispuso a leer

-Es una tarjeta… ¿Qué dirá?- disponiéndose a leer

Hola Candy

Estamos en mayo, pronto será tu cumpleaños.

Por eso te enviamos esta tarjeta.

Feliz Cumpleaños.

-¡Oh! Estamos en mayo, es el mes donde florece la hermosa rosa que Anthony creó para mi… también me recuerda el Festival de Mayo en el colegio… ¡que lindos recuerdos!

En eso estaba nuestra aspirante a enfermera, cuando mirando al cielo ve venir un globo

-¿Qué es eso?... ¿quién será?- se cuestionaba cuando de un momento a otro, el globo como que se reventó y cayó justo en medio del patio del hospital, pasando a llevar el árbol donde se encontraba Candy y produciendo un gran escándalo

Candy bajando del árbol, ve que desde debajo de la tela del globo, sale alguien

-¡Stear! Eres tú

-Hola Candy- saludó- nunca creí que te vería tan pronto- dijo abrazándola- que alegría

-¡Caramba hermano!- decía Archie saliendo de debajo del globo arreglando sus ropas - tus inventos siempre nos traen problemas… ¡Candy!

-¡Archie!

-Al principio no me di cuenta que eras tú, así vestida eres realmente un ángel gatita

Los chicos se dirigieron a la cafetería del hospital, ya que Candy estaba en su descanso, allí se pusieron al día en lo que había pasado desde navidad hasta ahora

-Justo cuando llegaron estaba leyendo la tarjeta de cumpleaños que me enviaron- decía Candy, tomando de su té

-No pensábamos aterrizar justo en el jardín del hospital- Stear comentaba divertido

-Realmente fue una suerte aterrizar aquí- aportó Archie

-Y díganme, ¿cómo ha estado todo por la mansión?

-Bueno digamos que como tú no estás- comentó Archie- la tía abuela está cómoda otra vez en su rol de matriarca, Elisa, Annie y Neal, no dejan de visitarla…

-Claro, Annie se aparece todos los días persiguiendo a Archie- decía Stear

-Todavía no vuelve el tío abuelo, y eso parece dar alas a Annie. Ella no quiere deshacer el noviazgo… a veces quisiera vivir en otro lugar, pero gracias al apoyo de mis padres he salido victorioso por el momento- decía un apesadumbrado Archie

-Sí, mis padres dicen que mejor es no dar pie a un mal entendido

-¿A qué te refieres Stear?- peguntó Candy

-Annie aconsejada por Elisa, ha querido comprometerme, más de una vez. Hace días dábamos una vuelta por el jardín, cuando se le ocurrió ir al invernadero, yo no quería, estamos en verano y hay muchas plantas que podemos ver fuera rodeando la mansión, pero ella insistió, y cuando menos me lo esperaba, salió Elisa detrás de unos árboles de flores haciendo el escándalo del siglo, gritando y diciendo que nos había visto en una actitud comprometedora

-¡En serio!- exclamaba una sorprendida Candy

-Si, me salvé gracias a mi madre

-¿Cómo fue eso?- curiosa la chica

-Nuestra madre estaba en el invernadero aún antes de que Elisa entrara y se escondiera. Ella había visto que yo ni siquiera me había acercado a Annie, entonces Elisa tuvo que tragarse todo el escándalo, y no pasó a mayores

-Sí- dijo Stear- desde ese día, tanto mamá, papá y yo, nunca dejamos solo a Archie con Annie

-No sabemos de lo que es capaz- decía Archie cabizbajo

-Como lo siento. Espero que mi padre llegue pronto para así solucionar este problema. Yo le escribí, mencionando el tema, me respondió que le llegaron cartas de todos ustedes por separado haciéndole saber exactamente lo mismo, que ya estaba viendo cómo arreglar la situación. No te desesperes Archie, ya saldremos de esto…

Aún no terminaba de decir la oración, cuando sintieron un vehículo de emergencia entrar al hospital

-¡Una emergencia!- dijo la enfermera- muchachos, siento dejarlos, pero tengo que ir, estoy haciendo mi práctica en emergencias, no me puedo ausentar

-Ve Candy, otro día nos vemos- se despidieron los muchachos, y Candy salió

Llegando al pabellón de emergencias, fue indicada por el doctor Frank para que cuidara a una pequeña que se encontraría internada en el cuarto especial, la niña llamada Katlyn, presentaba un fuerte dolor de estómago y había que hacerle exámenes para saber de qué le venían.

-¿Usted se encargará de cuidar a mi hija?- pregunta la madre de la niña a Candy

-Si señora

-¿Eres una enfermera titulada?

-Soy estudiante, mi nombre es Candice White Andrew

-Pero eres muy joven

-No se preocupe, puedo atender a su hija

-Es que ella, tiene que tomar sus lecciones de piano- Candy al oír eso, puso cara de que no sería posible, a lo que el chofer agregó

-El sueño de madame, es que la señorita Katlyn sea una gran concertista

-Ella es muy talentosa- siguió la madre, y Candy sin poder creerlo- bien la dejo en sus manos, iré a ver como arreglamos para que mi hija tome las lecciones de piano

Y salieron de la habitación. No habían pasado ni dos minutos, cuando Candy escuchó hablar a la niña

-¿Mi mamá ya se fue?- preguntó la niña

-Si, ya se fue. Yo seré tu enfermera, me llamo Candy

-Me siento muy bien- dijo la pequeña levantándose de la cama, y acercándose a la ventana dijo

-¡Que hermoso jardín!, llévame a caminar por él

-Pero… ¿te sientes bien?

-Sí- y tomando la mano de Candy dijo- vamos

La pequeña, paseó por el jardín como una niña sana, no tuvo dolores ni molestias, Candy no sabía que pensar, se suponía que tenía un fuerte dolor de estómago, ¿qué había pasado?.

Mary Jane y el doctor Frank, viendo el comportamiento de la niña, y revisando los resultados de los exámenes, llegaron a la conclusión de que Katlyn no tenía absolutamente nada

-Su hija- hablaba Mary Jane- está muy bien señora, los exámenes no acusan nada

-¡Pero cómo!, ustedes la vieron como llegó, no puedo entender que sucede

-Si usted lo desea, podemos volver a hacerle los exámenes para su tranquilidad

-Está bien- respondió la madre

Candy iba llegando al cuarto especial, cuando vio que estaban instalando un gran piano en su interior

-Pero ¿qué hacen?- preguntó la enfermera a la madre de la niña

-Mi hija no puede perder más lecciones de piano…

-¡Ahhhh! ¡ahhhh!- se escuchó la queja de dolor de la pequeña y caía al suelo

-Katlyn, ¿qué te sucede?- decía Candy- pronto, llamen al doctor Frank

Nadie entendía que le pasaba a la pequeña niña, había estado muy bien, y de un momento a otro comenzó con los dolores nuevamente. Se le volvieron a tomar los exámenes y mientras se esperaban los resultados

-¡Qué pasó aquí!- decía una madre impactada al ver todas las cuerdas del piano en el cuarto de su hija rotas, cortadas

-Buen día- decía Candy entrando a la habitación donde la pequeña aún dormía

-Señorita Candy, mire lo que le sucedió al piano, ¿usted sabe algo?

-No, yo recién vengo entrando

-No entiendo, quién pudo haber hecho algo como esto- insistía la madre, en eso, ven como se levanta Katlyn de la cama y con los ojos cerrados aún… estaba sonámbula…tomó el piso que acompaña al piano y con él se fue encima del instrumento, y comenzó a destrozarlo

-¡Hija!- exclamó una madre

-¡No puede ser!- exclamaba la enfermera

En ese momento entendieron el porqué de los dolores de estómago de la pequeña Katlyn, ella ya no quería nada de clases de piano, solo quería ser una niña.

Gracias a la dedicación de Candy, la pequeña Katlyn, se recuperó totalmente con el paso de los días en el hospital. La madre de la pequeña envió una carta a la enfermera, agradeciendo los cuidados a su hija. Esta carta animó a Candy, haciéndola sentir más segura que nunca de su vocación de enfermera.

En la ciudad de Nueva York, Terry había recibido noticias de su padre. ¿Cómo?, el Duque muy astutamente, envió la correspondencia a casa de Eleanor, sabiendo que si la mujer conocía el paradero de Terry, le haría llegar la carta.

-Terry… hijo- decía una madre algo nerviosa

-¿Qué pasa madre?

-Es que recibí correspondencia de tu padre…

-¿Todavía le pregunta si sabe de mi paradero?- cuestionó el chico con preocupación

-No, el da por hecho que yo sé de ti.

-Entonces, porque tan nerviosa madre, usted no es así

-Sucede que con la correspondencia, viene una carta dirigida a ti, dice que te la haga llegar

-¡Duque, Duque!- suspiraba Terry- no deja nada al azar, siempre actúa más rápido de lo que logramos pensar

-Si quieres la rompo, y así no te enteras de nada

-No madre, es mejor saber que está planeando, por lo menos para estar preparados

-Tienes razón hijo, toma- extendiéndole la carta- esta es

-Gracias madre.

Terry llegó de casa de su madre hasta su departamento, el mismo piso que rentó desde que llegó a la ciudad. Se dio un buen baño, para sacar el estrés del cuerpo después de una larga jornada en el teatro. Había dejado de trabajar para el señor Smith, ya que como actor de una obra ahora recibía pago por lo que sería su trabajo. Los ensayos eran extenuantes, una cosa era estudiar arte dramático y otra muy diferente saber que participaría en una obra. Así como lo conocemos, Terry daba todo de sí para ser el mejor… por ella y por él. Tomó algo de alimento, y se dispuso a leer la carta de su padre.

Querido hijo

Sé que será una sorpresa para ti recibir esta carta, ya que sabes muy bien que aún desconozco tu ubicación. También estoy seguro que la señorita Andrew te habrá puesto al corriente de que te busque en la ciudad donde ella reside, pero que guardó muy bien tu secreto, tu madre tampoco quiso decirme dónde te encontrabas, dijo no saberlo… no le creí.

Bien, a lo que interesa. Ya cumpliste diecisiete años, un año más y serás mayor de edad. Sé que no quieres que te encuentre porque no quieres el ducado, pero te tengo una propuesta, pon mucha atención, porque te conviene lo que tengo pensado para ti. Si tu aceptas heredar el ducado y con ello todo lo que te pertenece, yo acepto a la señorita Candice White Andrew como tu esposa, si es eso lo que aún quieres, pero si te niegas a aceptar, yo sabré encontrarte, te casarás con quién yo disponga y heredarás el ducado de igual forma.

Si sabes medir y pesar las cosas, estoy seguro aceptarás de buena manera esta propuesta, si no es así, ya sabrás de mí.

¡Ah! otra cosa, tienes hasta septiembre para decidir.

Espero tu respuesta.

Tu padre

Richard Grandchester

Duque de Grandchester

Terry terminó de leer la carta, y lo primero que hiso fue tomar el papel y arrugarlo hasta que quedó hecho una pelotita, lo tiró al suelo, y de lo ofuscado que estaba lo único que lograba hacer era caminar y respirar con dificultad, se tomaba la cabeza a dos manos como queriendo sacar su cabello

-¿Qué se cree padre?- gritó en medio de la salita del departamento, y como si su padre lograra escucharlo continuó- ¿cree ser el dueño de mi vida?, ¿cree que haré las cosas como usted lo dispone?, está muy equivocado Duque de Grandchester, muy equivocado.

Y lloró, lloró de la impotencia, de sentirse casi derrotado, él conocía el alcance del poder que podía tener el Duque. Pensó que podía escapar y esconderse de él, pero veía que era imposible, que pronto lo alcanzaría, que le estaba dando caza, no espacio a decidir, las únicas opciones eran hacer o hacer lo que su padre tenía pensado para él.

-No tengo oportunidad- pensaba Terry- si me encuentra, ya no habrá nada que hacer, pero tengo hasta septiembre, son cuatro meses en que puedo junto a mi pecosa, idear un plan para salir airosos. Algo se me tiene que ocurrir.

Solo en su cama, pensaba en los acontecimientos del último año, en cómo había cambiado su vida desde que dejó Inglaterra. Llegó a América buscando a Candy, la encontró y luego en Nueva york logró un espacio en una escuela de arte dramático, que era su segunda meta después de su amada pecosa. Luego el problemita que arrastra con la loca pegajosa de Susana Marlow y su madre… sí porque se sumó la mamá para ayudar a su niñita, que según ella era un ángel encarnado, que cualquier hombre la querría junto a él. ¡Cuál de las dos más locas!, y recordó su conversación con Candy al respecto, la noche de navidad, luego de la entrega de regalos

-Candy, debemos conversar

-Si amor, lo sé- respondió Candy acurrucándose en el pecho del joven, y este rodeándola con sus brazos, estando sentados en un amplio sillón frente a la chimenea

-Cuando te envié la carta enterándote de Susana, lo hice porque Claire me lo aconsejó

-¿Qué tiene que ver Claire en todo esto?- preguntó la pecosa con el seño fruncido

-Tu sabes que con el tiempo hemos hecho una muy buena amistad entre Karen, Claire, mi madre y yo, eso te lo he contado- aclaró el joven viendo que su novia estaba siendo algo celosilla

-Sí, eso lo tengo claro- respondió la rubia

-Bien, un día estando en la oficina de correos, me encontré allí con Claire y fuimos a una cafetería, estábamos sirviéndonos algo cuando de un momento a otro apareció Susana, y creyendo que Claire eras tú la insultó y se puso a gritar no se qué tantas cosas en contra de ella, eso sumado al escándalo que te comenté en la carta cuando se enteró de tu existencia, son cosas que ya no puedo tolerar.

-¡Esa mujer está loca!- exclamó Candy preocupada

-Eso creo. Por favor Candy, si algún día te encuentras con ella, no le creas nada de lo que te diga

-No tengo porque creerle

-Es que no la conoces, Karen ha estado a punto de írsele encima, la saca de sus casillas con mucha facilidad

-Pero no me has dicho qué tiene que ver Claire en esta historia- seguía Candy con la duda, y Terry sonreía para sus adentros, pensando en lo celosa que se había vuelto su novia

-Ese mismo día en la cafetería, le conté a Claire lo que sucedía y me preguntó si tú conocías de la existencia de Susana, le respondí que no, qué quizás tu nunca te cruzarías con ella, pero nuestra amiga me dijo algo que me hiso pensar, dijo que una mujer con la actitud de Susana podía llegar a ser muy peligrosa

-También pienso igual, no puede ser normal que te acose de esa manera, concuerdo con Claire, y estoy agradecida de su consejo, aunque hubiese querido que me lo contarás por ti mismo- dijo la pecas haciendo un puchero

\- No hagas eso Candy

-¿Qué?- dijo traviesa, haciendo otro puchero

-Te voy a morder esa boca Candy- dijo Terry con la voz algo enronquecida

-En serio- seguía haciendo pucheros

-En serio- y tomó su boca dando inicio a un intenso beso, encendiendo la pasión, que les recordó el momento vivido en el bosque. Desde ese día en que sus cuerpos despertaron a nuevas sensaciones, los dos jóvenes se extrañaban aún más que antes. Cada vez que tenían oportunidad de estar solos, se daban pequeñas licencias que les hacían desear mas. Esta vez, Terry puso alas a sus manos, y recorrió el cuerpo de su pecosa acercándola a él y estrechándola a más no poder, sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse, y dieron fin a ese encuentro en medio de pequeños besitos, para apagar un poco la llama que comenzaba a arder en sus cuerpos. Terry descubrió en su pecosa (siempre por encima de la ropa, nuestro actor favorito, no deja de ser un caballero…), un cuerpo lleno de curvas y valles que estaba loco por recorrer.

Candy- decía Terry volviendo de sus recuerdos- te prometo amor mío que saldremos airosos de cada prueba que se nos presente.

Ya había llegado el día del cumpleaños de Candy, recibió temprano en la mañana, un regalo de su muy amado novio, era un hermoso joyero antiguo de madera con piel, y en su interior un adorno para el pelo (los rizos de Candy sueltos, traían loco al actor), y una tarjeta que reflejaba el amor y la dedicación de quién la había confeccionado para esta ocasión especial. En ese joyero Candy decidió guardar sus tesoros, el primero el broche del príncipe de la colina, las cartas de Terry y las joyas que le habían regalado tanto su padre como su novio.

A media mañana, Candy caminaba hacia la estación de enfermeras, cuando le entregaron una carta y un paquete, ella leyendo se percató que era de sus primos, felicitándola por su cumpleaños, y además le enviaban unos ricos bombones. Llegando junto a las otras enfermeras que estaban en descanso, les ofreció de las golosinas que había recibido, todas aceptaron menos Flamy

-Flamy, sírvete un bombón, están riquísimos - ofreció Candy

-Cuántas veces tengo que decirte lo insoportable que eres; eres charlatana y ruidosa. Tú presencia me irrita, profundamente. Y será mejor que sepas, qué odio a las chicas como tú- dijo Flamy a Candy con despreció, luego salió de la habitación

Las otras enfermeras se decían unas a otras, del mal comportamiento de Flamy hacia Candy- no tenía porque decir una cosa así- comentaban las compañeras de la pecosa.

Candy se quedó como de piedra luego de recibir las palabras de Flamy, no entendía su enojo o irritación, o lo que fuera, no tenía derecho a tratarla así, y se dio cuenta que nunca nadie le había dicho algo por el estilo, estaba muy triste.

Algo de Historia

El 28 de junio de 1914, el nacionalista serbio Gavrilio Princip, preparado por la organización anarquista Mano Negra, asesinó en Sarajevo, capital de la provincia de Bosnia, al archiduque Francisco Fernando, heredero del trono austríaco, y a su esposa, Sofía.

El tiempo pasó para todos, el verano ya había llegado pero los días no se veían tan bonitos como se esperaba, es más Candy veía el cielo lleno de nubarrones y hasta lluvia se dejó caer.

Caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, cuando escuchó a unos doctores comentar

-Supieron la noticia- decía uno alarmado

-¿De qué noticia hablas?- cuestionaba otro

-Dicen que el príncipe heredero de Austria, ha sido asesinado- comentó con preocupación

-Se cree que fue un serbio, ¿no es así?

-Creo que pronto habrá problemas- finalizó el doctor Frank

Candy al escuchar esos rumores del atentado y un posible conflicto, se decía

-Siempre hay rumores desagradables, y los días de lluvia como el de hoy, no ayudan a pensar cosas bonitas.

Pero ella tenía en quién pensar. Hace unos días Terry le hiso llegar una carta donde la ponía al tanto del papel que había conseguido en la obra Macbeth- Mi amada señorita pecas- escribía Terry- quizás no es un gran papel, ni menos un protagónico, pero estoy muy contento de haberlo logrado, es el primer paso, estoy poniendo todo de mi en los ensayos, por ti y por mí, por nuestros sueños y un futuro juntos.

Desde ese día Candy no hacía más que soñar con ver a su novio en el escenario. Ella tenía su felicidad… su nombre Terius Grandchester y no estaba dispuesta a perderla por nada que se interpusiera.

A Candy le habían asignado el pabellón de los niños. Ella era muy alegre y contagiaba a los pequeños enfermos con sus sonrisas y gestos. Un día un par de niñas le pidieron que les llevara cuadernos para pintar, ya que estaban algo aburridas. Candy prometió que en su descanso iría por su encargo.

Así nuestra enfermera en medio de su descanso, fue por lo que las niñas le habían pedido. Estando en un kiosko de libros, se encontró con un titular que llamó su atención

Ha aparecido un nuevo rostro con un futuro brillante

en las obras de Shakespeare

La nueva estrella de Broadway

Terry Grandchester

Candy, aunque ya conocía esta noticia de puño y letra de Terry, no pudo detener los lagrimones que cayeron de sus anegados ojos, emocionada de ver la noticia y la fotografía de su novio en el periódico, se abrazó del papel y cerrando los ojos se imaginaba al actor interpretando algún papel, declamando los parlamentos como ninguno.

Llevaban más de seis meses que no se veían, solo cartas y llamadas telefónicas, que muchas veces ya no eran suficientes para sus corazones enamorados. Pero tenían claro que debían continuar, sacrificar ahora, si querían llegar a cumplir sus sueños.

Macbeth ya había estado en cartelera más de un mes, estaba siendo todo un éxito, cuando una noticia ya esperada preocupó a la población. La guerra había comenzado.

Algo de Historia

Tras el asesinato del príncipe austriaco.

Las autoridades austríacas decidieron iniciar una tercera guerra de los Balcanes -anteriormente, se habían producido otras dos, una en 1912 y otra en 1913- con el fin de castigar a los serbios. Sin embargo, lo que en principio se pensó sería un conflicto breve, se convirtió en uno de los detonantes de la Primera Guerra Mundial.

Así, el 28 de julio, un mes después del asesinato del archiduque Francisco Fernando, Austria-Hungría declara la guerra a Serbia; el 1 de agosto, Alemania declara la guerra a Rusia, y el 3 de agosto a Francia. El 6 de agosto, Serbia declara la guerra a Alemania y Austria-Hungría a Rusia.

En una semana, las grandes potencias se encontraron enfrentadas en un conflicto que, además del hecho mencionado, tuvo entre sus causas la excesiva desconfianza entre los países involucrados, la falta de convicción de que el conflicto se podría haber evitado, pues ninguna nación quería renunciar a sus intereses; el desarrollo de una carrera armamentista y la rivalidad económica e imperialista.

La competencia que se suscitó entre los Estados se tradujo en una feroz carrera armamentista, en la que las naciones luchaban por mejorar e incrementar su potencial bélico.

Con el fin de aumentar la seguridad de sus naciones, los gobiernos buscaron el apoyo de otros Estados, y Europa quedó así dividida en dos grandes bloques: la Triple Alianza y la Triple Entente.

La Triple Alianza estaba compuesta por las tres potencias de Europa central, es decir, Alemania, Austria-Hungría y el Imperio Otomano.

La Triple Entente la formaban Francia, Rusia e Inglaterra, más Bélgica, Serbia, Montenegro y Japón.

Países implicados

En agosto de 1914 se enfrentaban las potencias centrales (Alemania y Austria-Hungría) a los aliados (Serbia, Bélgica, Rusia, Francia e Inglaterra).

Al bloque aliado se sumaron luego Italia (1915), Rumania (1916), Portugal y Grecia (1917). Las potencias centrales aumentaron su poderío con la incorporación a su causa de Turquía (1914) y Bulgaria (1915). Estados Unidos decidió intervenir en el conflicto en apoyo de los aliados, lo cual, como veremos, rompería el equilibrio de las fuerzas. Por consiguiente, sólo permanecerían neutrales Suiza, los países escandinavos, Holanda y España.

Tanto en Chicago como en Nueva York, y en todo el país la noticia de la guerra se regó como pólvora. Nadie quedaba ajeno a lo que sucedía en Europa.

En el teatro, los actores también comentaban acerca de lo que sucedía

-Si hay guerra, hacer teatro será más difícil- decía uno de los actores

-Sí, quizás hasta nos implanten censura, algunos temas serán vistos como delicados- otro actor

-También corremos el riesgo de que haya menos público en la sala- agregó una actriz

-Pero eso es en otro país, porque tenemos que preocuparnos nosotros- decía otra actriz

-Hablando de otra cosa- interrumpió un actor que llegaba con un periódico- leyeron el diario de la mañana, hay un pequeño artículo de Terry y su fotografía

-Veamos que dice

Nace una nueva estrella de brillante futuro, hay algo muy especial en su actuación, aunque su papel es secundario

-Además sale su fotografía

Estaban aún hablando de Terry cuando el joven aparece bajando unas escaleras, los actores se aceraron a él para felicitarlo, él agradeció algo cortante, como es su carácter

-Terry, ¿leíste este artículo?... habla muy bien de ti

-Si lo leí, gracias- fue la escueta respuesta del joven

-Hasta sale una fotografía

-Lo sé- otra vez muy seco

-Estamos muy alegres por ti- lo decía muy en serio

-Así es, eres una nueva estrella- opinaba otro de sus compañeros

-Gracias… ahora…tengo que salir- se dio media vuelta y se fue

-¡Qué chico despectivo!, que le vamos a hacer

-Tiene mucho talento, pero ¡que caradura!- concluyeron los actores

Terry se dirigió a la parte de atrás del teatro y comenzó a pensar en lo que la guerra pudiera hacer en su país natal

-Inglaterra en guerra, ya no es un rumor, es una realidad… que será de mi padre, mis hermanos- se preguntaba Terry- agradezco que Candy esté acá en América, no sé qué haría si ella estuviese en medio de la guerra… me acuerdo de los momentos felices que pasamos juntos en el colegio, días que no volverán, pero vendrán nuevos momentos juntos… te extraño tanto Candy

-Señor Terry- fue interrumpido en sus pensamientos por una trabajadora del teatro- hay un periodista del New York Wiklie que quiere entrevistarlo- dijo extendiendo la tarjeta de presentación del hombre de la prensa

-Gracias, voy enseguida- y mirando al cielo dice- Candy, he empezado mi camino, ahora estamos mucho más cerca de ver nuestros sueños cumplidos.

Así como en el teatro, en el hospital también se habla de la guerra, pero no cerca de los pacientes, frente a los enfermos nada ha cambiado, todo sigue como siempre

-Candy- la llama el doctor Frank

-Si doctor, ¿quién me necesita?

-Mary Jane convocó a todas las enfermeras en su despacho

-Sabe por qué- preguntó Candy

-Es mejor que vayas enseguida Candy, ahí te enterarás

-Está bien, permiso- Candy se dirigió al despacho de su mentora y al llegar notó que se estaba hablando acerca de los últimos sucesos

-No olviden- decía Mary Jane con seriedad- no deben mencionar nada acerca de la guerra delante de los pacientes, ellos necesitan tranquilidad, no que les sumemos problemas, deben tener cuidado. Estén atentas, nos volveremos a reunir para darles una información. Buena tarde a todas.

Las enfermeras quedaron pensando en cuál sería la información que Mary Jane tendría que darles, cuando en eso

-Se acabó el recreo señoritas- dice una muy seria Flamy- a trabajar que ya se acabó el recreo

Candy piensa que Flamy tiene la fuerza y energía que toda enfermera debiera poseer- Flamy se parece mucho a Mary Jane- pensaba la pecosa.

Candy como no tenía nada que hacer en ese momento se fue al jardín del hospital, y viendo el hermoso atardecer, pensaba

-Que atardecer más tranquilo, no parece haber una guerra al otro lado del mundo- y poniendo su atención en un recorte de Terry en el periódico cambió su pensamiento a uno de amor, decidiendo comenzar un cuaderno siguiendo la carrera de su amado novio.

Ya estamos en agosto, el tiempo es implacable, nunca deja de pasar, no hay nada que pueda detenerlo.

Candy ayudaba a un enfermo desobediente a volver a su cuarto cuando Falmy le avisa que Mary Jane las necesita en su oficina. Una vez todas las enfermeras reunidas

-Las enfermeras que nombraré, serán enviadas al Hospital Santa Juana de Chicago, pongan atención: Flamy Hamilton, Judy Net, Nataly Biud, Eleonor Nancy y Candice White Andrew. Ahí está la escuela central es el mejor hospital de Chicago, con las técnicas quirúrgicas más avanzadas. Es necesario que estudien esas técnicas para utilizarlas en el futuro

Las enfermeras mencionadas, se alarmaron un poco al conocer que serían enviadas a estudiar esas técnicas, ya que estaban directamente relacionadas con las enfermeras de guerra- enfermeras militares, cuidando heridos en el campo de batalla, y si Estados Unidos entra en la guerra, quizás Terry no pudiera seguir haciendo teatro- pensaba la pecosa

-Se que ya comprendieron a lo que irán, es probable que vayamos al frente como enfermeras militares- a lo que el grupo exclamó un ¡OHHH!- los heridos de guerra y los enfermos que recibimos aquí son iguales, se les enseñó a no hacer diferencias, todos somos iguales, todos son seres humanos.

Candy comprendió que tenía que aprender esas técnicas en el Hospital Santa Juana, para ocuparlas en donde quiera que fuera.

Continuará

 **Mas notitas: Algunos capítulos se pueden volver algo lentos, pero no los puedo pasar por alto, ya que la historia tiene que avanzar en el tiempo, y si no los escribo, no tendría continuidad, quedarían vacíos, lagunas.**

 **Saludos a todas las lectoras de este fic, las que leen y me dejan sus mensajes, y las que solo leen.**

 **Si realmente les gusta, recomiéndenlo a sus amistades Terrytanas.**

 **Muy buenas noches, en mi Chilito son las 23:30.**


	20. Chapter 20 Encuentro con un viajero

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notitas de la autora: Es domingo, toca subir un capítulo. Saludos a todas.**

Capítulo XX

Encuentro con un viajero

Mientras Candy esperaba su traslado al Hospital Santa Juana en la ciudad de Chicago, en Nueva York se sucedían hechos importantes para la vida de nuestros jóvenes enamorados.

En una mañana de lunes en que los teatros no funcionaban, Terry decidió pasear un rato por el puerto de desembarque de pasajeros. Saliendo del puerto, se dirigió a la desembocadura del rio Hudson, ahí las vistas eran hermosas y así podía rememorar el día en que conoció a Candy, a bordo del Mauritania. Estando sumido en sus pensamientos, escuchó que lo llamaban

-¡Terry!, ¡Terry! Eres tú- reaccionando, Terry voltea para ver quién lo está llamando, y su sorpresa fue grande

-¡Albert! Amigo- dijo Terry acercándose a saludarlo- de dónde vienes, lo último que supimos de ti era que estabas en África

-Es de ahí mismo de donde vengo, pasé mucho tiempo allá, es un lugar maravilloso, necesita de mucha ayuda humanitaria, pero no deja de ser hermoso. Y tú, y Candy

-Ven, vamos a mi departamento y te cuento

Así se encontraron en el lugar menos pensado, Terry y Albert, que estaban unidos primero por la amistad, y luego por una pequeña pecosa traviesa muy importante para los dos.

Ya en el departamento de Terry, frente a una rica taza de té, se pusieron al día en las noticias desde que él se fue… lo de la expulsión de la pecosa, luego el viaje, y todos los detalles que él podía contar, sin pasar a llevar la intimidad de su novia en cuanto al padre de ella.

-Entonces resulta que son novios- Albert sonreía feliz

-Desde hace más de un año- afirmó el castaño con una sonrisa picarona

-Yo lo veía venir, se les notaba de lejos, las miraditas, y gestos, eran muy obvios, - dijo Albert divertido al ver cómo a Terry se le subían los colores

-¡No es verdad!- decía Terry - yo me vine a dar cuenta de lo importante que ella es para mí, cuando caímos en la trampa de Elisa y vi como las monjas se la llevaron y luego la encerraron, no sabía qué hacer

-Si, es cierto, todos lo veían menos ustedes, tuvieron que sufrir una separación para decidirse

-Bueno si lo pones así, creo que te daré la razón…jajaja

-Jajaja, que bueno que las cosas estén bien entre ustedes, a veces la distancia hace las cosas más difíciles

-Tienes toda la razón- decía Terry- ya hace ocho meses que no nos vemos, no he podido viajar con lo de la obra y los ensayos

-Toc-toc… toc-toc

-¿Quién podrá ser?, no espero a nadie, es mi día libre- decía Terry dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Hola- saludó una mujer

-Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¡Así saludas a tu amiga!, es como si no quisieras verme

-No Karen, lo siento, es que estoy con visitas y no esperaba a nadie mas

-¡Oh! Perdón, entonces me voy, nos vemos mañana

-No, no es necesario, pasa, déjame presentarte a un amigo de Candy y mío

-Terry, no te preocu…- hasta ahí llegó la frase que pensaba decir Karen, cuando sus ojos vieron a rubio ojos azules como el cielo en verano, se le olvidó hasta su nombre.

-Albert, te quiero presentar a mi amiga Karen…

-Karen Kleis- dijo la colorina ofreciendo su mano para ser besada

-Albert, a sus órdenes señorita- saludó el rubio con modales muy finos pero naturales en él

-Quieres compartir el té con nosotros- ofreció Terry, y ella aceptó rápidamente

-Por supuesto, en que te ayudo- y siguiéndolo hasta la pequeña cocina agregó- ¿dónde lo tenías escondido?, mal amigo- dijo en voz bajita para que Terry solamente la oyera

-Viene llegando de África, no lo tenía escondido… amiga- decía Terry en tanto que preparaba una taza de té para Karen

-Y… ¿a qué se dedica?

-Pregúntale a él. Vamos que lo dejamos solo

-Me dice Terry- comenzó la conversación Karen una vez sentada cómodamente frente a Albert- que viene llegando de África

-Si, le decía lo hermoso que es ese continente- respondió Albert, sosteniendo la mirada de Karen

-Y ¿porqué lo visitaba usted?- al oírla, Terry puso los ojos en blanco, que estaría planeando Karen

-Para prestar ayuda humanitaria, es un lugar muy pobre, y con deficiencias en todos los ámbitos sociales

-Las injusticias sociales se ven en todo lugar seño…no recuerdo su apellido- dijo Karen con cara de pregunta

-No se lo he dicho. Pero todo amigo de Terry, puede llamarme solo Albert

-Entonces yo para usted… solo Karen- dijo sin disimular su coquetería

Los tres amigos pasaron un día muy entretenido. Tarde ya en la noche, fueron a dejar a Karen hasta su casa, porque era peligroso para cualquier señorita andar en las calles del Nueva York, sola y en la oscuridad.

Terry invitó a su amigo a quedarse con él unos días antes de viajar a Chicago. Albert aceptó con gusto, total unos días más o unos días menos no harían diferencia en sus planes, además estaba esa Karen que lo dejó queriendo conocerla un poco más. Lo que Albert no sabía, es que uno propone y Dios dispone.

Candy en su espera por el traslado, se dedicó a escribir cartas a Terry, a la señorita Pony y la hna. María, contándoles de su traslado al Hospital Santa Juana en Chicago.

También les escribió a sus primos, que para ese entonces están viviendo en la ciudad de Chicago, finalizando el colegio y viendo por su futuro. Candy se sentía feliz de que los padres de Stear y Archie hayan decidido que se quedarían en América hasta nuevo aviso, ya que en Europa las cosas iban de mal en peor con la guerra, y necesitaban arreglar el asunto del compromiso que había impuesto la tía abuela entre Archie y Annie.

Era una noche cualquiera cuando Candy le pregunta a Flamy

-Nunca te veo escribir a tu familia Flamy

-Y para qué, no tengo nada que contarles- respondió con sequedad como siempre- conmigo nada de sentimentalismo, lo único que necesito es ser enfermera lo antes posible. Buenas noches.

Candy no entendía porque Flamy mentía y no se habría a la amistad que ella le ofrecía.

En su último día en el hospital de la ciudad, Candy se encontró muy sorprendida al saludar a sus compañeras y recibir de ellas solamente vacío. Sucedía que nuestra pecosa no estaba enterada que Flamy había dicho a las otras enfermeras que esperaba fueran sus amigas en Chicago

-Flamy no nos abandones en Chicago- dijo Judy

-Tú eres la mejor en lo que haces, eres la más capacitada- agregó Nataly

-Necesitaremos de tu ayuda en la ciudad - finalizó Eleonor

-De eso quería hablarles- dijo la seria Flamy- espero que sean mis amigas

Entonces cuando apareció Candy, de quien decían era "atolondrada", decidieron dejarla de lado pensando que así Flamy no se ofendería y sería su apoyo en el nuevo hospital, ya que ellas no se sentían muy seguras de encajar ahí.

Al otro día, el día antes del viaje de traslado al hospital en Chicago, las cinco enfermeras, fueron llamadas por Mary Jane a juntarse en un cuarto al que nunca habían entrado ya que no se usaba con regularidad. Todas se preguntaban, para que sería que las reunieron. Cuando Mary Jane las hiso pasar, ellas lo primero que notaron era que el lugar estaba adornado como para una fiesta, era una despedida.

En el lugar se encontraban pacientes, enfermeras, médicos y gente del centro hospitalario queriendo despedir a las cinco enfermeras que al otro día partirían hacia una nueva vida en otra ciudad.

Una gran mesa central, muy bien servida, llena de masas y cosas dulces para agasajar a las cinco enfermeras

-Todos queremos agradecerles y desearles- habló una pequeña niña- que lleguen a ser una muy buenas enfermeras

-Muchas gracias- respondieron al unísono las aludidas

En eso se acercaron a ellas, cinco niños ofreciéndoles un ramo de flores a cada una, como forma de agradecimiento, por el cuidado que recibieron de las mencionadas enfermeras durante su estadía en el hospital.

Todas ellas emocionadísimas de la demostración de afecto de los pacientes, como sería, que la dura Flamy, hasta sus lagrimitas soltó.

Llegó la hora de partir. Estando instaladas en el coche que las llevaría a la estación de trenes, recibieron las siguientes instrucciones de parte de Mary Jane

-Cuídense y estudien mucho…y Candy

-Si Mary Jane- dijo la aludida

-Cuando estén allá ten cuidado, no hagas nada que merezca que te coloquen algún apodo

-Si- dijo Candy ruborizándose en medio de las risas de todos.

-Bien, en marcha- Mary Jane dirigiéndose al cochero

-Bien señorita… ¡arre!- dijo fustigando a los caballos

-¡Adiós… adiós!- decían todos despidiendo a las enfermeras.

El viaje fue tranquilo, tres de ellas durmieron, Flamy leía y Candy miraba el paisaje, imaginando como sería su experiencia en este nuevo hospital en una ciudad importante. Pensaba en que Terry, sus madres, sus primos, Patty y su padre, ya habrían recibido la correspondencia donde les contaba del traslado.

-No, mi padre no debe saberlo todavía, el viaje a Europa es largo, también para una carta- pensaba Candy- y Terry, que dirá al saber que me estaré preparando y perfeccionando en cirugías para ser una posible enfermera militar…Stear, Patty y Archie estarán felices de que este en Chicago… la señorita Pony y la hermana María quizás sientan nostalgia de que estaré mas lejos del hogar, pero estarán felices de que sigo avanzando en mis estudios y proyectos de vida…

Así paso el viaje. Llegando a Chicago, se dirigieron inmediatamente al Hospital Santa Juana, quedando realmente sorprendidas al ver el tamaño del nosocomio.

-Este hospital es realmente grande- decía con asombro Nataly

-Si, debe ser muy difícil ubicarse en él- apoyaba Eleonor

-No es para tanto chicas- decía la seca de Flamy, aunque era de la boca para afuera, ya que estaba tan asombrada como sus compañeras

-Entremos y salgamos de dudas- dijo Candy

Una vez dentro del hospital en lo que conocemos como urgencias, se dieron cuenta de la magnitud del lugar, nunca habían visto tanta gente esperando atención

-Debe ser un hospital muy importante- se oyó decir a Judy

-Hay muchas personas esperando atención, deben haber muchos profesionales en este lugar- secundó Eleonor

Viendo que un niño lloraba y no era atendido, Candy se acercó a él diciéndole

-No te preocupes pequeño, yo te ayudaré

-¿Y usted quién es para ofrecer ayuda?- preguntó una enfermera con mal carácter

-Venimos del hospital San José, de la escuela de enfermeras Maryland, Mary Jane es nuestra maestra- esta vez fue Flamy quien habló, apoyando así a Candy

-¡Ah… si! Mary Jane. A ver, que pueden hacer

Y así las cinco chicas trasladadas, atendieron a pequeño con su herida, lo hicieron tan bien que

-Ahora tienes que esperar ser atendidos por el doctor para que te den el alta- dijo Candy

-¡No!, no es necesario, hicieron lo que cualquier médico hubiera hecho por el niño, estuvo excelente su atención. Sean bienvenidas al hospital Santa Juana. Me presento, mi nombre es Alberta Franklin, y soy la jefe de enfermeras de este hospital

-Mucho gusto- dijeron al unísono, presentándose cada una de ellas con la enfermera superior.

Fueron llevadas por Alberta hasta las habitaciones que ocuparían

-Judy, Nataly, Eleonor…ocuparán esta habitación- apuntando a una puerta- Candy y Flamy, en esta otra

-¿Porque tenemos que quedar juntas con Candy?- preguntó Flamy

-Son las indicaciones que envió Mary Jane- recibieron como respuesta

Una vez ubicadas, la enfermera jefe, les dijo que tendrían ese y el día de mañana libres

-Después de su descanso, tendrán que estudiar mucho. Aprovechen bien estos días, las clases se compartirán con prácticas, así es que deben estar preparadas- dijo la enfermera que las recibió

A Candy se le iluminó el rostro pensando en que vería a sus primos, tíos, y amiga… pero

-Aprovechemos de conocer la ciudad

-Tienes razón Nataly. ¿Qué opinas Flamy?- decía Judy

-Creo que es una muy buena idea, de todas formas tendremos que conocer la ciudad de algún modo

-Así nos integraremos más como equipo… ¿qué opinas Candy?- Judy fue la encargada de bajar de su nube a Candy

-¡Ah!... si, si, tienes razón- contestó la pecosa- total otro día tendré tiempo de visitar a mi familia- pensó la rubia

Cuando salían del hospital, se encontraron con Stear y Archie que iban a buscar a Candy.

-Stear, Archie… que hacen aquí

-Candy, apenas supimos que vendrías a Chicago, nos preparamos para recibirte, no podíamos creer que vendrías a estudiar a la ciudad- decía Archie

-Sí, mira Candy te trajimos un regalo de bienvenida- Stear extendiéndole a su prima un cartel

-Es hermoso Stear, muchas gracias

-Tira de la cuerda Candy, y te sorprenderás- la animaba Stear, y cómo ella siempre había sido el conejillo de indias de su primo inventor, no dudó, y al tirar de la cuerda el cartel de bienvenida explotó convirtiéndose en una sombrilla de varios colores

-¡Oooohhh! Qué bonito, es una sombrilla, muchas gracias muchachos- en eso la sombrilla se cerró de golpe sobre Candy- ¡ay ay ay!

-Te hiciste daño Candy- Stear preocupado

-¡Hermano!, cuando vas a inventar algo que realmente resulte- decía Archie tapándose la cara

-Candy, te veníamos a buscar para dar un paseo por la ciudad

-Chicos… es que íbamos a conocer la ciudad con las chicas- dijo una Candy algo apenada por la situación

-Pero cuál es el problema, podemos ir todos en al automóvil- dijo Stear

-¡En serio!- exclamaron las demás

-Claro que sí, todos podemos juntos ir a recorrer la ciudad- añadió Archie muy entusiasmado

-Pues… vamos- y Judy, Nataly y Eleonor, corrieron a subirse al automóvil- ¡un paseo por la ciudad en automóvil!, ni en mis mejores sueños lo hubiera creído- dijo Judy

-Flamy. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?- invitó Archie, y la seria enfermera sin decir nada, haciendo un mohín, subió al automóvil para dar el paseo

Recorrieron la ciudad y llegaron al lago Michigan. En ese lugar y sintiendo la fresca brisa que venía del majestuoso lago, Candy recordó sus vivencias de pequeña en Lakewood

-Ya nadie queda allá… tantos momentos vividos que nunca volverán, tantos recuerdos bonitos que guardaré por siempre en mi memoria… el portal de las rosas de Anthony… fui muy feliz en ese lugar… también están los momentos tristes como cuando Anthony calló del caballo…

-Candy- fue sacada de sus recuerdos por la voz de Archie- que te pareces si ya nos vamos

-Si, por supuesto- y dirigiéndose a Flamy- tu también estabas sumida en tus pensamientos

-Nada que ver contigo- recibió como respuesta

-Bien, volvamos - dijeron los chicos, y circulando en las calles ciudad- el escudo de los Andrew está por todos lados- dijo la muchacha

-Si Candy, tu sabes que el poderío de los Andrew abarca muchos bancos y empresas- le comentaba Stear

-Si, George se ha encargado de ponerme al tanto de muchas cosas durante estos meses, me hacía llegar correspondencia y documentos que él dice yo debo conocer como hija de Williams Andrew- decía Candy

-El padre de Elisa es el presidente del Banco de Chicago- decía Archie

-También me lo dijo George- respondía Candy que no se imaginaba lo que sus compañeras de estudio estaban pensando de ella

-¿Cómo es eso de que eres una Andrew, Candy?- preguntó molesta Flamy

-¿Es que no lo sabían?, yo siempre he dicho mi apellido completo

-Por favor detén el automóvil- dijo una enfadada Flamy- veo que me equivoqué contigo Candy, creí que eras una como nosotras, que querías ser enfermera por vocación, y no como un capricho de niña rica- finalizó Flamy bajando del auto

-No es como tú lo dices Flamy- dijo la pecosa antes que la malhumorada compañera se alejara de ellos- yo escogí a conciencia mi camino, mi carrera es mi verdad…

-Lo sentimos Candy, pero nosotras también nos bajamos acá- dijeron las otras tres bajando y siguiendo a Flamy

-No deberían juzgarme sin escuchar lo que tengo que decirles

-No nos interesa lo que una niñita rica y caprichosa tenga que decirnos- escupió Flamy y se fueron

Continuará

 **Mas notitas: Saludos especiales a las que querían ver a "papi rubio".**


	21. Chapter 21 En familia

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Día miércoles...capítulo 21...**

Capítulo XXI

En familia

Candy y sus primos, no sabían que hacer al respecto, jamás pensaron que ellas criticarían a Candy de esa manera. Es más cuando se subieron al auto, a ninguna pareció molestarle el que Candy tuviera conocidos ricos, pero al saber que la pecosa también era rica, toda la percepción que tenían de ella se fue a la basura.

-No te preocupes Candy- decía Archie- con el tiempo comprenderán que todo lo que conocen de ti, es verdad, que el dinero no te ha cambiado, y que tu vocación es real. Solo dales tiempo.

-Si- dijo tras un suspiro- ahora quiero ir a casa, tengo libre hasta mañana, y quiero disfrutar de mi descanso con mis primos preferidos

-¡Qué bien!- dijeron los muchachos, y tomaron dirección a la mansión Andrew en Chicago

Llegando a la mansión, una Candy muy segura de sí misma, que había aprendido con los meses a dirigirse como lo que era, la hija de Williams Andrew, que había superado el mal momento que pasó junto a sus compañeras de escuela, pero que seguía siendo la misma chica sencilla que todos conocemos, notó que al pie de la escalera estaban los "hermanitos del terror" esperando

-¡Stear!- se escuchó la chillona voz de Elisa, que no había visto a Candy- baja de ese automóvil, que lo ocuparemos con…

-Buenas tardes Elisa- dijo Candy, bajando del automóvil ayudada por Archie- los gritos no van con el proceder de una dama, ¿no te lo han enseñado aún?

-Claro que lo sé… ¿qué haces tú aquí?- dice Elisa

-Si no me equivoco- responde Candy mirando a su alrededor- estoy en mi casa. Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Tu casa, que te has creído huérfana de la casa de Po…

-¡Cállate Elisa!- le dice Stear

-Tu no eres nadie para callarme, además he estado acompañando a la tía abuela, no se ha sentido bien- contestó la muchacha- ahora dejen el automóvil que lo vamos a ocupar

-¿A quién se lo pediste Elisa?- cuestionó Archie

-A la tía abuela- respondió Neal

-¡Ja!, pero ahora Candy está aquí, es a ella a quien tienen que pedírselo- continuó Archie haciendo que Elisa se pusiera roja de furia

-No es necesario Archie- dijo Candy con mucha calma, pasando al lado de los hermanitos Leagan y agregó- si la tía abuela se los facilitó, yo no me opongo, sigan… no los detengo

Y Candy avanzó lo que le faltaba hasta alcanzar la puerta, sin dignarse mirar atrás. Elisa y Neal se quedaron con la boca abierta

-Cierren la boca que les entrarán las moscas… jajaja- dijo Stear, y junto a Archie de doblaban de la risa al ver sus caras

-Me las pagarás Candy, nunca vas a ser una dama- despotricaba Elisa antes de subir al vehículo- siempre serás una huérfana, recogidaaaaaa- y para hacer más patética la escena, Elisa pateaba el suelo con rabia

Cuando entraron a la mansión, fueron recibidos por el mayordomo

-Señorita Candice, sea bienvenida… señoritos- decía el hombre con propiedad, él conocía muy bien quién era Candy, George se había encargado de hacer saber a toda la servidumbre sobre la hija del señor Williams y que pronto estaría en la ciudad- van a necesitar algo los señoritos

-Candy deseas beber algún refresco o té- decía Archie siempre tan atento- porque yo quiero algo que me quite esta sed y el trago amargo que acabamos de pasar

-No, primero quiero ver como se encuentra la tía abuela… - y dirigiéndose al mayordomo- por favor, luego envíe a mi cuarto un servicio de té

-Como diga señorita- dijo el sirviente

-Yo quiero algo ahora, algo de refresco, por favor, voy a la biblioteca- pidió Stear

-Eso sería, yo acompañaré a Candy hasta el cuarto de la tía y luego te alcanzo en la biblioteca- ofreció Archie

-Bien, nos vemos después- concluyó Stear

Camino al cuarto de la tía abuela Candy y Archie reían recordando lo sucedido con los hermanos Leagan, a la vez que recorrían la mansión, el joven le explicaba sobre las habitaciones que estaban de camino al cuarto de la tía abuela

-jaja… nunca había visto a Elisa quedarse callada ante nada

-No seas malo Archie- decía Candy sin poder aguantar la risa

-Aquí es el cuarto de la tía abuela Candy, ¿estás segura que quieres entrar sola?

-No te preocupes Archie, solo le presentaré mis respetos e iré a mi habitación

-Bien, tu habitación es la puerta que sigue a la derecha

-Gracias, nos vemos en la cena

-Bien, hasta pronto

Candy golpeó la puerta del dormitorio de la tía abuela

-Toc, toc

-Adelante- oyó Candy decir, y entrando dijo

-Buenas tardes tía abuela

-Buenas tardes Candy- dijo con su típico mal humor- a que debo tu visita

-Solo pasaba a saludarla, desde hoy estaré estudiando en Chicago, y quería que lo supiera

-Todavía sigues con esa tontería de estudiar enfermería Candice

-Para mí no es ninguna tontería tía- respondió Candy con educación

-Pero eres una Andrew, y no tienes necesidad de trabajar- insistía la anciana

-Lo sé tía, pero entiéndame, yo lo elegí y lo voy a terminar, quizás y el día de mañana no ejerzo, nadie lo sabe…

-Supongo que Williams te apoya en esta locura

-Sí tía, él me apoya en todo…

-Sabes alguna noticia del regreso de Williams

-Su última carta llegó hace una semana, y dice que ya viene en camino, pero nada más, ni día, ni hora, nada de detalles…

-Lo sé, lo sé, así es él. ¡Ay!- dice la tía agarrándose la cabeza

-¿Qué le pasa tía? ¿Qué tiene?

-Es un fuerte dolor de cabeza que no me ha dejado en días… ¡Ay!... que llamen al médico por favor Candy- dijo la anciana realmente adolorida

-Si, enseguida- Candy al momento tiró del cordón que llamaba a la servidumbre, llegando casi de inmediato Juliana, la doncella de la tía abuela- por favor Juliana, que alguien llame al médico de la tía

-Sí señorita

-Venga tía- llamó Candy- recuéstese en la cama mientras viene el médico

-Gracias Candy- dijo la tía antes de perder el conocimiento

-¡Tía!, ¡tía!... no puede ser, se ha desmallado, debe ser un muy fuerte dolor el que siente… trataré de aliviarle con un paño húmedo, mientras llega el médico

Candy se dedicó a cuidar de la tía esperando la llegada del médico. En eso Stear, Archie y sus padres entraron en la habitación

-Buena tarde Candy- saludan - ¿cómo sigue?

-Buenas tardes tío Arthur, tía Janice… ella dijo sentir dolor de cabeza, y cuando la estaba acostando se desmayó

-Hace unos días le sucedió lo mismo- aseguró Janice

-Y el médico que dice- pregunta Candy

-Dijo…- toc, toc- adelante

-Buenas tardes- dice el doctor ingresando a la habitación, era de unos 40 años, según la percepción de Candy… tez morena, ojos cafés, alto y delgado, de facciones toscas

-Buenas tardes doctor Lewis- saluda Arthur- permítame presentarle a Candice White Andrew, hija de Williams

-Mucho gusto señorita Candice- dice saludando a Candy- Dr. Malcolm Lewis, he estado a cargo de la salud de su familia por varios años

-Mucho gusto doctor, que bueno que llegó

-¿Que sucedió?- cuestionó el doctor acercándose a la cama donde dormía Elroy

-Estábamos conversando, cuando se quejó de dolor de cabeza, y al acostarla se desmayó- relató nuevamente la pecosa

-Es decir que se desmayó por la intensidad del dolor, es lo mismo de hace unos días

-¿Cómo? Esto ya le ha sucedido antes…

-No se preocupe señorita, a la señora Elroy le afectan los malos ratos, la otra vez había tenido una fuerte discusión con la señorita Leagan…

-¿Con Elisa?- cuestionaron a coro Stear, Archie y Candy

-Si hijos- dijo Janice- no supimos el porqué de la discusión, la tía no quiso contarnos, pero después de que Elisa salió de aquí, vinimos a verla y ella estaba desmayada en el suelo…

-Cuando llegué hace un rato, ella ya estaba con dolor- dijo Candy

-Y Elisa y Neal iban saliendo de la casa cuando nosotros entrábamos- agregó Stear

-Otra vez deben haber discutido, si no es Sarah, es su hija o Neal- decía Janice- Entonces doctor que hacemos

-La vez pasada extendí una receta para la señora Elroy, que consistía en tomar una aspirina al momento de sentir molestias, ¿habrá seguido ella mis instrucciones?

-Juliana- que también estaba en la habitación de su señora

-Si, ese día se compró la receta, pero la señorita Elisa se hiso cargo de ella, no sé decirles dónde está el medicamento

-Entiendo, gracias- dijo Janice- puedes retirarte

-Tenemos que esperar a que despierte, para saber si ha tomado el medicamento- dijo el doctor

-Yo podré cuidarla hasta mañana- comenzó a decir Candy

-No, no Candy, tú no vienes a trabajar- decía Arthur

-¿Pero tiene algún conocimiento del cuidado de enfermos?- preguntó el médico

-Sí doctor, estoy estudiando para enfermera. Pasado mañana, comienzo mis estudios en el Hospital Santa Juana

-¡Oh!, que loable profesión, la felicito señorita, el hospital Santa Juana es el mejor de todo Chicago- dijo el doctor

-Gracias

-Bien aquí está la receta nuevamente, por favor hagan conforme a las instrucciones

-Sí doctor, muchas gracias por haber venido, venga conmigo para ver lo de sus honorarios- dijo Arthur, y salieron

Una vez quedaron solos, estando todos en el cuarto con la tía, conversaban acerca de lo sucedido, llegando a la conclusión de no dejar a los Leagan solos con la tía por ningún motivo.

-¿Qué le estará pasando a la tía?, discute mucho con su hijastra y los hijos de esta- comentó Janice

-Candy- hablo Arthur- sabes cuando llega tu padre

-No, solo sé que viene en camino, debemos preguntarle a George

-Entiendo, él ahora está en el banco. A la hora de la cena se le ve en la mansión- dice Janice

-Tengo que hablar con él. Juliana, quédate con la tía mientras yo no estoy, cualquier cosa me avisas, estaré en mi habitación- terminó Candy

-Bien señorita

Así pasó la tarde, Candy se dirigió a su cuarto, y tuvo una muy grata sorpresa al encontrarse allí a su doncella y amiga Dorothy, que habían traído desde Lakewood al saber que Candy estaría residiendo en Chicago. La doncella le ayudó en todo, se refrescó y cambió sus ropas por algo más cómodo para bajar a cenar. También aquí habían muchos vestidos y accesorios que su padre le compró, escogió un hermoso vestido palo rosa, que le hacía ver muy bien, acomodó sus risos con una cinta, los que llevaba sueltos desde que Terry se lo pidió ese día inolvidable en el bosque.

Cuando Terry recibió la carta de Candy, donde ella le hacía partícipe de su traslado al hospital Santa Juana de Chicago, enviaba la dirección del lugar y la de su casa en la ciudad, además le explicaba los porqués del traslado… al joven casi se le sale el alma- Terry, mi amor- versaba la carta- el traslado es para que aprendamos nuevas técnicas de cirugía, para prepararnos como enfermeras militares…

-¡Enfermeras militares!, pero que… no, ¡no puede ser!- hablaba en voz alta, y escuchando Albert que estaba con él…

-¿Qué pasa Terry?, de qué hablas

-Es Candy

-¿Qué pasa con Candy?- dijo con preocupación el rubio al ver las reacciones del castaño

-Pasa que la enviaron al hospital Santa Juana de Chicago a estudiar para ser enfermera militar- respondió Terry con cara de pánico- ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

-Si- dice Albert muy sereno- significa que tiene que estudiar para ser mejor, y en caso que sea necesario…

-Y en caso que sea necesario- lo interrumpió Terry casi histérico- ¡enviarla a la guerra!

-No Terry, no pienses así, Estados Unidos no está en guerra…- trataba de calmarlo su amigo

-Y si la mandan aún no estando en guerra, como apoyo a los países aliados…

-Terry…cálmate, ven siéntate, piensa mejor las cosas cuando estés con la cabeza fría…

-Albert, no sé qué haría si a mi pecosa le sucede algo- dijo Terry ya más tranquilo- pero tienes razón, recién está estudiando

-Así es. Recuerda que llevarán la obra "El Rey Lear" hasta Chicago, ahí podrás verla y conversar con ella

-Sí. Tengo tantos deseos de verla…

Candy ya estaba cenando con la familia cuando…

-Todavía estás aquí recogida- dijo Elisa entrando al comedor

-¡Uff!- bufó Archie y dijo- Y a ti que se te perdió

-Nada, solo vine a dejar el automóvil

-Si eso era todo, entonces puedes irte por donde viniste…- Decía Stear cuando su padre lo interrumpió

-Espera Elisa- dijo Arthur con autoridad- te recuerdo que debes respetar a Candy… además necesitamos conversar contigo sobre un asunto

-De que se trata - dijo la altanera muchacha

-Nada muy serio, ven siéntate y cena con nosotros- agregó Janice

-Está bien- se sentó a la mesa creyendo que así molestaría a Candy - a la "dueña de casa" no le molestará, que me siente a su mesa- dijo Elisa en forma sarcástica

-No Elisa, no te preocupes, si el tío Arthur tiene invitados, ellos son mis invitados también- respondió Candy dejando callada a Elisa

-Gracias Candy- dijo Arthur

Cuando la cena terminó, Arthur se dirigió con Janice y Elisa a la biblioteca para tratar el asunto de los medicamentos de la tía Elroy, mientras Candy se dirigía al despacho de su padre para hablar con George Johnson.

En la biblioteca

-Toma asiento Elisa…

-Gracias tío

-Elisa- hablo Janice- hoy en la tarde la tía abuela se sintió muy mal

-Los dolores de cabeza otra vez- aseveró Elisa

-Sí. Como bien sabes, ella ha sufrido dolores de cabeza agudos, que según el médico se deben a posibles malos ratos- continúo Janice sin quitar la vista de Elisa

-Y eso ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?- preguntó Elisa visiblemente nerviosa

-Es lo que queremos saber- dijo Arthur- supimos por la servidumbre, que el ataque de dolor que sufrió hace unos días vino cuando tú salías de hablar con ella

-¿Qué están queriendo decir?- se levantó realmente alterada- me están culpando…

-No, no, no Elisa. No te culpamos de nada, solo queremos saber

-Sí- agregó Janice- necesitamos saber donde quedaron los medicamentos que le fueron recetados a la tía, y si se los ha tomado como corresponde…

-Y qué tengo que ver yo con los medicamentos

-Según nos dijeron, tú te hiciste cargo de ellos- dijo Arthur- las aspirinas Elisa

-¡Las aspirinas!, esos son los medicamentos. Sí, yo le di aspirina en ese momento la semana pasada y luego los dejé en la mesita de luz y me retiré… yo no las tengo- dijo la muchacha

-Está bien. Lo otro, cada vez que la tía ha pasado un mal rato, ha tenido dolor, y resulta que las dos veces tú habías estado con ella…

-No entiendo, no sé de qué hablan… además, ya me tengo que ir… mis padres deben estar preocupados- dijo haciendo amago de salir

-Bien le diré al chofer que te lleve- dijo Arthur

-Se lo agradecería- respondió cortante y salió.

En el despacho del tío abuelo

-Señorita Candy, es así, el señor Williams salió de Europa hace ya veinticinco días

-Entonces ya debería estar aquí- dijo Candy

-Sí. Sabemos que el barco llegó al puerto de Nueva York, hace diez días, pero él no se ha comunicado con nosotros- decía George

-Pero según usted mismo me dijo, mi padre suele ser así, desaparecer de un momento a otro

-Sí señorita, es por eso que yo aún no me preocupo, en cualquier momento sabremos de él, no se impaciente, será la primera en saber si tenemos noticias…

-Está bien George. Confío en usted. Por favor, hágales saber esto mismo a mis tíos Arthur y Janice, por favor…

-Muy bien señorita

-Mañana en la tarde tengo que estar en el hospital. Cualquier cosa me buscas con Dorothy, estaré en mi habitación

-Buenas noches señorita Candy.

-Buenas noches George, y muchas gracias.

-No hay de que, señorita.

Cuando Candy salía del despacho, se encontró con Stear quién le dijo

-Candy, mañana viene Patty

-¡Patty!, que bien, tengo muchos deseos de verla- dijo alegre la rubia

-Si, yo la extraño mucho- dice Stear- desde que tuvieron que volver a Florida por el verano, sus padres no las habían dejado venir, ahora estará unos días en Chicago

-Estoy feliz por ustedes- decía Candy con un dejo de tristeza

-Lo extrañas mucho, verdad

-Mucho Stear, tanto como tú extrañas a Patty- Stear se puso coloradito

-Creo que sí- afirmó el inventor

-Buenas noches Stear, estoy muy cansada, solo deseo dormir

-Fue un largo día Candy

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Primero iré a ver como sigue la tía- Candy se dirigió a las habitaciones y entrando a la de la tía abuela

-Juliana, ¿cómo ha seguido la tía?- preguntó Candy

-Igual, señorita, se ha quejado toda la tarde de dolor

-Supongo que le administraste el medicamento- dijo Candy acercándose a la cama y ver como seguía la tía

-Si señorita, tal y como lo dijo el médico

-Está bien, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme…

-Así lo haré señorita. Buenas noches

-Buenas noches Juliana

Todas las noches Candy se dirigía a Dios en oración, pidiendo por sus seres queridos, quedándose con su gran amor en el pensamiento, queriendo conectarse con él en lo profundo de la noche. Esta noche se sentía especialmente sola, aunque estaba en su casa, su habitación, su familia, además, sumando el mal momento que pasó junto a sus compañeras de profesión, que no la comprendían, ni siquiera quisieron escucharla… sí, se sentía muy sola- te extraño tanto Terry- decía mirando hacia la oscura noche, manteniendo firmemente agarrada con su mano la medalla de flor de narciso que le regalara su novio- quisiera que estuvieras aquí…me haces falta, mucha falta amor…-

En otra habitación, en otra ciudad, las cosas no eran muy diferentes. Terry tocaba la armónica, mirando por la ventana de su cuarto a la oscura noche que lo llevaba a pensar en su pecosa y en cuanta falta le hacía- Candy… la melodía que ahora se escucha y mi amor son para ti esta noche y siempre… te extraño, no hay soledad más grande que tu ausencia, ni distancia más larga que no escuchar tu voz… te necesito Candy.

El día llegó con la rapidez de una noche bien dormida. En el desayunador, se encontraban las damas mayores tomando sus alimentos

-Buenos días tía abuela… tía Janice

-Buenos días Candy- dijeron las dos mujeres

-Que bueno verla restablecida tía Elroy- decía Candy con sinceridad- ¿pasó buena noche?

-Si Candy- sonó seria la señora, pero reconocía que Candy la había tratado muy bien- la medicina hiso su efecto y pude descansar, muchas gracias por tu preocupación

-No fue nada tía…

-Buenos días tía abuela, madre, Candy- dice Stear entrando a desayunar

-Buenos días Stear- respondieron las mujeres

-Estás muy animado hoy hijo

-Si madre, es que viene Patty

-¡AAhhh!, a eso se debía- rio Janice

-Es que no la he visto hace muchos meses…

-Buenos días- saludaron Archie y su padre

-Buenos días- respondieron los demás

-¿Tenemos planes para hoy?- preguntó Candy

-Con Archie pensábamos ir a nadar al lago cuando llegue Patty

-Un lago… ¿dónde hay un lago?- cuestionó Candy

-Esta propiedad tiene un lago hermoso…- dijo Arthur- ¿no lo sabías?

-No…primera noticia, ya quiero conocerlo- decía la pecosa con entusiasmo

-Toc-toc

-Adelante- dijo Arthur

-Señorito Stear- dijo el mayordomo- la señorita Patricia O'Brien, acaba de llegar

-Gracias Rupert, voy en seguida- dijo Stear levantándose de la mesa- permiso, mi novia acaba de llegar - y salió a reencontrarse con Patty

-Esa niña O'Brien, no me gusta nada- comenzó a decir la tía abuela

-¿Porqué?- preguntó Janice- es una muy buena chica, linda, y de buena familia

-No, ella pertenece a una clase social más baja, y eso no conviene a la familia - continuó la anciana

-No la entiendo tía- se atrevió a decir Candy- a Patricia O'Brien no la quiere por ser de otra clase social… a mi no me acepta por ser adoptada, pero quiere obligar a Archie a casarse con Annie que viene del mismo hogar que yo…

-No seas impertinente Candice- se alteró la tía- no tienes derecho de cuestionar lo que digo o hago

-Puede ser tía- intervino Arthur- pero Candy tiene razón, si medimos a las personas por lo que tienen y no por lo que son, la familia Britter, tampoco pertenece a nuestra clase social- Archie guardaba un silencio sepulcral mientras se hablaba del asunto

-Es diferente, este enlace trae un muy buen negocio…además, Archie ya era novio de Annabeth…

-Y Stear es novio de Patricia- dijo Janice, desde que Stear presentó a Patricia con sus padres como su novia, el matrimonio Cornwell, no tenía ningún tipo de problemas con esa relación- y seguirá siendo así mientras mi hijo sea feliz con su decisión- finalizó la madre de los Cornwell, pero para Arthur no pasó desapercibido lo del "negocio" que mencionó Elroy

-Bien, si así lo desean… me retiro, me ha comenzado a doler la cabeza…

-Recuerde tomar una aspirina tía abuela- recordó Candy

-Gracias- dijo despótica, y se fue

-Gracias Candy- se oyó la voz de Archie

-No me des la gracias Archie, creo que no debí decir lo que dije- decía Candy algo avergonzada

-No te preocupes Candy, nada de lo que dijiste era ofensivo para nadie, además tienes razón, los Britter tampoco calzan en el patrón de la tía abuela… no entiendo su imperativo deseo, lo conversaré con George- decía Arthur muy pensativo

-Tiene razón tío, si de negocios con la familia se trata, George debe conocerlos

-Iré ahora mismo a hablar con él- dice levantándose y disculpándose salió rumbo al despacho, todavía era muy temprano y George debía estar ahí

-Familia- llamó Stear entrando con Patty del brazo y la abuela Martha junto a ellos- miren a quienes les traigo- Patty en estos meses había cambiado un poco, estaba algo más crecida y obviamente desarrollada, dejó crecer su pelo y como toda jovencita tiene algo de vanidosa, también se preocupó de modernizar un poco sus anteojos

-¡Patty!- dijo Candy y levantándose la abrazó- me has hecho tanta falta amiga, las cartas no son suficientes… déjame verte… estás hermosa- dijo haciendo que su amiga se ruborizara

-Candy. ¡Qué alegría verte!, nunca esperé encontrarte aquí- decía Patty

-Abuela Martha- saludaba Janice a la dulce viejecita- sean bienvenidas a Chicago

-Gracias…

Cuando Arthur llegó al despacho para encontrar a George y ver de que se trataba el asunto de "negocios" del que hablaba la tía abuela, el secretario de Williams A. Andrew, estaba muy pensativo, a tal grado de no sentir a Arthur ingresar a la habitación

-¿Pasa algo George?- escuchó que le decían, volviendo así al mundo de los vivos

-¡Eh!... ¡oh! Sí, no, es decir no pasa nada, discúlpeme Sr. Cornwell, es que estaba pensando en algo que está pasando frente a nuestras narices, pero debo hablar con la señorita Candy- dijo George, realmente contrariado, Arthur estaba seguro de que nunca lo había visto así

-Antes de que llame a Candy, necesito hablar con usted, es por eso que vine a buscarlo

-Usted dirá señor Cornwell- dijo George

-Bien. Usted está al tanto de que la tía abuela quiere casar a toda costa a mi hijo Archie, con la señorita Annabeth Britter- George asiente silenciosamente con su cabeza- nosotros estamos en total desacuerdo, ya que Archie no quiere ese matrimonio, está enamorado de otra señorita, yo aún no la conozco, pero creo en los sentimientos de mi hijo- George si la conocía, y era una chica estupenda, cariñosa, respetuosa y muy digna, él sabía que Claire, había dicho a Archie, que mientras no arreglara su situación no la buscara, eso, dice mucho de una mujer- la tía insiste en que ese matrimonio se realice, porque "este enlace trae un muy buen negocio", fueron las palabras de la tía. Con Candy lo hablamos y decidimos preguntarle a usted, que es quien maneja los negocios de esta familia cuando Williams no está presente. ¿Sabe usted algo de ese negocio del que habla la tía abuela?

-Justamente de eso es que tengo documentación en este momento que compartir con la señorita Candy. Si me permite la mandaré a llamar para que ella se entere de todo lo que pasa aquí, no es que no quiera compartirlo solo con usted señor Cornwell, pero ella representa a su padre en todo

-Por supuesto, yo estoy en total acuerdo con usted. Para Williams ella es muy importante, y entiendo su punto de vista

-Entonces, la mandaré llamar- por medio de un sirviente, hicieron venir a Candy hasta el despacho

-Toc-toc- se sintieron los golpes en la puerta y seguido de eso un adelante- buenos días George, me dicen que me necesita- dijo una Candy muy formal. Ella estaba aprendiendo a comportarse como lo que era, no se le hacía difícil, y eso la tenía encantada, gustaba mucho de la profesión que había escogido, pero también estaba encontrando la parte interesante de seguir los pasos de su padre en los negocios

-Si señorita Candy- responde George, y agrega- el Sr. Cornwell, viene a solicitar que averigüe algo acerca del tan marcado interés que tiene la señora Elroy en el matrimonio de los chicos Archivald y Annabeth, aún pasando por alto los deseos y sentimientos del señorito

-Estuvimos hablando de eso en el desayuno, y decidimos consultar con usted George- respondió Candy

-Es por eso que la mandé llamar señorita Candy. Le decía al señor Cornwell, que hoy en la mañana recibí unos documentos con carácter de confidenciales que me tienen algo preocupado- decía George, sacando unos documentos y colocándolos encima del escritorio, ofreciéndoselos a Candy para que los tomara y leyera

-Bien, según entiendo, usted ya los revisó- dijo Candy mirando a George

-Así es señorita

-Entonces explíquenos de que se trata- demandó Candy con seriedad

-¿No los leerá primero señorita Candy?- cuestionó George

-No es necesario George- respondió Candy con una dulce sonrisa- tengo plena confianza en usted. En todo caso después, de igual manera los leeré

-Está bien. Los documentos llegaron al correo interno del Banco de Chicago, es decir, la persona que los envió, debe pertenecer a la administración.

-Eso quiere decir ¿qué es un trabajador del mismo banco el que los envió?

-Sí señorita. El trabajador no se identifica, pero corrió un gran riesgo al enviar la documentación por interno…

-Y ¿qué es lo que dice?- preguntó Arthur

-Los Leagan están en bancarrota- dijo George

-¡En bancarrota!- exclamaron Candy y Arthur

-Sí, totalmente quebrados, perdieron todo su patrimonio y algo de dinero del Banco. En este momento Daniel Leagan, mantiene las apariencias solo con lo que percibe como remuneración al ser el presidente del Banco de Chicago

-Pero ¡eso no puede ser!- comenzó a hablar Arthur- tanto Elroy y Jeannette, la madre de Janice, recibieron como herencia de su padre el 25% del total del haber con el que contaba Williams abuelo, dejando a Williams H, el padre de nuestro Williams A. el otro 50%. Janice recibió una herencia el triple más grande que lo recibido por Jeannette, la hicieron crecer a tal grado que Janice, no tendría ningún problema financiero durante lo que le restara de vida hasta la tercera generación, es decir, nuestros nietos. El dinero de Elroy y el de Williams, crecieron de la misma manera.

-y ¿qué tiene que ver la herencia de ellos con los Leagan?- preguntó Candy realmente confundida

-Cuando la señora Elroy se casó con el abuelo de Sarah, el recibió una muy buena dote, ya que su padre aún vivía, pero con los años y los malos negocios, perdió la dote y su propio patrimonio, ahí fue que la señora Elroy tuvo que inyectar gran cantidad de su dinero para salvar la situación- comenzó a relatar George- quedando ella con muy poco para su bienestar. Cuando Sarah se casó con Daniel Leagan, ella ya no tenía progenitores, sus padres habían muerto hacía unos 10 años aproximadamente, recayendo en las manos de Elroy, el educarla y protegerla, y entregar la dote correspondiente al prometido de su nieta. El dinero de Elroy, aunque en mucho menor cantidad, ha sido resguardado, gracias a los buenos negocios que se han hecho en la familia Andrew, pero los Leagan, se separaron del consorcio, alegando que tenían mejores ofertas. El dinero fue traspasado a la nueva cuenta que Daniel Leagan nos proporcionó, y hasta ahí fue nuestra responsabilidad…

-¿Entonces?- quería saber Candy

-Daniel Leagan perdió todo- George no dejaba detalle sin contar- y ahora ofrecen un negocio que les ayudará a salir de la ruina, lo malo está en que quieren estafar a la familia Britter, quienes no conocen de la situación financiera de los Leagan, ya que estos han sabido guardar muy bien las apariencias, haciéndole creer a Elliot Britter, que ellos también invertirán con la misma cantidad de dinero

-¿Cómo así?- insistía Candy

-Como la señorita Annabeth, está encaprichada con el señorito Archivald- continuó George- Cuando el señor Leagan ofreció el negocio a los Britter, gracias a la relación que mantienen sus hijas, Elisa y Annabeth, estos aceptaron participar, siempre y cuando la señorita Britter contrajera matrimonio con el señorito Cornwell. En ese momento los Britter pondrán a disposición de los Leagan una muy fuerte suma de dinero que los ayudará a salir del problema financiero.

-Y ¿qué gana la familia de Annie con todo esto?, aparte del dinero prometido- cuestionaba Candy

-Un puesto permanente en la sociedad- intervino Arthur- ya que estarían ligados al apellido Andrew, y por ende, recibir en un futuro la herencia Cornwell, que corresponde a Archie

-¡Oh!, que pena- decía Candy tapándose la boca con su mano- ¿realmente es tan importante para ellos, ser incluidos en la sociedad, aún a costa de la felicidad de su hija?, porque si de algo estoy segura, es de que Annie no será feliz con Archie.

Leagan, había pintado muy bien el lienzo de su "negocio", haciendo parecer que sus ganancias serían suculentas, cuando todo sería solo una transacción fantasma, quienes quedarían muy mermados en sus finanzas ahora, serían los Britter, si el matrimonio llegaba a efectuarse

-¡No!- dijo Candy poniéndose de pie- ese matrimonio no va a efectuarse. De alguna manera debemos enterar a Elliot Britter de los que sucederá si el participa en ese negocio

-No podemos hacer nada, mientras no llegue su padre, señorita Candy- dijo George

-Lo sé, George…lo sé. Lo único que nos queda por hacer, es esperar. Por lo menos, el matrimonio no se efectuará mientras no llegue mi padre.

Pasaron algunos minutos, cuando salieron del despacho, Candy se fue con sus primos y su amiga Patty, mientras los varones se fueron camino al banco.

Lo jóvenes pasaron un rato en la mañana conversando, y cuando el sol estaba calentando más fuerte, decidieron ir al lago a divertirse un poco, Patty llevaba un traje de baño de color negro con diseños blancos que le ayudaba montones a su figura, y Candy que era mucho más extrovertida, había escogido un bañador muy novedoso para esa época con colores más "vivos", un rojo italiano con diseños en blanco y negro. Stear y Archie, lucían los típicos trajes de baños masculinos, enteros y a rayas.

Los chicos no estaban solos en el lago, como corresponde a toda joven de buena familia, estaban acompañados por sus doncellas, y se habían sumado tía Janice y la abuela Martha para disfrutar de la mañana tan agradable que se les había dado.

Los cuatro chicos estaban de lo más alegres jugando y chapoteando a orillas del hermoso lago, con Janice y Martha, sentadas en lo que parecía una pérgola, cuando apareció Elisa y Neal, junto a la tía abuela, que también querían disfrutar del día.

-Mira Neal- decía Elisa- ya no podremos bañarnos, el agua está contaminada hay una hospiciana en ella… jajaja

-Jajaja… tienes razón Elisa- secundaba el hermanito, y la tía abuela escondía una risita de satisfacción al oír a sus nietos burlarse de Candy

-Que pena por ustedes- decía Candy, que nunca se puede quedar callada- el agua está exquisita- y siguieron disfrutando de su mañana, sin prestar atención a los hermanitos y sus deseos de molestar.

La hora del almuerzo llegó rápidamente, salieron del refrescante baño en el lago, para dirigirse a la mansión y recibir sus alimentos. Una vez todos listos, se reencontraron en el comedor, inclusive los hermanos Leagan

-¿Otra vez vas a pasar a llevar la autoridad de la tía abuela Candy?- comenzó a molestar Elisa

-No se a que te refieres Elisa- respondió Candy desde su puesto en la mesa

-Me refiero a que estás sentada en su lugar en la mesa- siguió

-Mira Elisa- dijo Candy con tono cansino casi rayando en el enojo- te he soportado desde ayer en la tarde…

-¡Ah sí!- la interrumpió Elisa con desfachatez

-Sí. Y si no te comportas en **mi** mesa, y en **mi** casa, me veré en la obligación de tener que pedirte… que te retires- dijo Candy muy seria, provocando la risita de su familia y amigos, y el enojo y la ofuscación de los hermanitos y la tía abuela

-¿Tú y cuantos más?...- siguió buscando Elisa

-Elisa ¡Cállate!- la reprendió la tía abuela

-Pero… tía- quiso decir la pelirroja

-Nada Elisa, entiende, estando "ella"- dijo Elroy despectivamente- yo en esta casa ya no soy nadie…

-Tía, pero qué dice- interrumpió Janice- usted es muy importante para nosotros, pero Candy es la hija de Williams, y todos sabemos y entendemos lo que eso significa

-Tía abuela, para su tranquilidad, yo volveré en la tarde al hospital. Comienzo mi preparación en cirugía, eso quiere decir que no pasaré mucho tiempo en casa- dijo Candy para ver si mejoraba el ambiente en la mesa

-No pienses así Candy- dice Stear mirando a su prima- nosotros te queremos y deseamos verte seguido

-Si Candy- agregó Janice- no es necesario que te alejes, aún así seguirás siendo Candice White Andrew, eso no cambiará nada. Esta es tu casa pequeña, Williams así lo decidió…

-Gracias tía. De igual forma tengo que irme esta tarde.

-Podríamos hacer una fiesta por la tarde, para festejar el habernos reunido- decía Archie

-Eso no será posible Archie- otra vez Elisa

-¿Por qué no?

-Es que la tía abuela, me autorizó a hacer una fiesta de despedida a un amigo en la mansión esta tarde- dijo Elisa, pero pensó en hacer una de sus travesuras o ¿maldades?- pero si quieren pueden integrarse a mi fiesta

-Esa es muy buena idea- dijo Candy

-Pero Candy- exclamaron Stear y Archie

-Si chicos, que mejor que todos estemos reunidos- dijo Candy tratando de calmar los ánimos, y no ser ella la culpable de las divisiones

-Si, tienes mucha razón Candy- dijo Janice- nosotros también participaremos- haciendo énfasis en que todos los adultos asistirían.

Nadie vio la cara de satisfacción de Elisa, ya que creía poder dejar fuera de la fiestecita a Candy, sin que se notara su mano negra.

La tarde avanzaba, y los chicos Cornwell junto a Candy y Patty, disfrutaron a más no poder los momentos que la vida les estaba regalando, jugaron cartas, adivinanzas, conversaron acerca de lo que serían sus vidas de ahora en adelante

-Bien, ustedes saben que me enviaron a especializarme en cirugía, tendré que estudiar mucho…

-Candy, ¿porqué fue el cambio?, te pregunto porque nos dices que solo a cinco enfermeras les dieron el traslado- el siempre curioso Stear

-Es para prepararnos como enfermeras militares…

-¡Qué!- exclamaron los tres amigos de la pecosa

-No es que me vaya a ir a la guerra mañana chicos… no se asusten- decía Candy entre risas

-¡Ahhh!, ya me habías asustado amiga- decía Patty, con su mano a la altura del pecho- y siguiendo con la conversación- yo me decidí por estudiar para maestra

-Eso es maravilloso- dijo Stear- tu como maestra te verás preciosa

-No es para verse preciosa que va a estudiar, hermano- decía un divertido Archie, haciendo reír a las chicas con su comentario- yo voy a estudiar economía y negocios, aquí mismo en la Universidad de Chicago

-Yo quiero ver algo como ingeniería aeronáutica… estuve averiguando y se imparte en la Universidad de Michigan…

-¡Pero eso queda en Detroit!, está muy lejos de aquí hermano

-¡No está tan lejos!, y es lo que me gustaría estudiar, tú sabes Archie, mi amor por los aviones…

-¿Se acuerdan del avión del padre de Terry?- preguntó Patty

-Como olvidarlo, ¡voleeeee!- decía Stear irradiando felicidad

-Que susto nos diste cuando "aterrizaste"…jajaja- reía Candy

-¿Y Terry sabe por qué te trasladaron a Chicago, Candy?- preguntó Patty

-Le envié una carta, pero cuando pueda lo llamaré para explicarle. No creo que lo haya tomado muy bien- dijo la pecosa con cara de preocupación

-Conociéndolo, debe estar jalándose los pelos…jajaja

-Si Archie, pienso lo mismo que tú…jajaja- agregó Candy, y todos rieron.

Llegó la hora de la fiesta, y los invitados de Elisa, todos muy bien vestidos, comenzaron a llegar. Todo estaba preparado en el jardín de la mansión, era un día de verano muy agradable. Elisa había tratado por todos los medios, dejar fuera de la fiesta a Candy, pero viendo que no podía lograrlo, se conformó con una sorpresita de último momento.

-¿Crees que Candy se va a presentar en la fiesta Elisa?- preguntaba Neal

-Claro que sí, nunca he visto espíritu más invencible que el suyo, mira hermano ahí viene Annie- dijo Elisa, yendo hasta Annie que venía llegando

-Bienvenida Annabeth- saludaba Elisa muy cordialmente a la chica, justo en el momento en que Candy y los chicos se presentaban a la fiesta

-Gracias por la invitación Elisa- respondía una Annie de modos y respuestas muy bien estudiadas, nada naturales

-Mira, justo viene llegando Archie- dijo sonriendo la arpía. A Archie no le quedó más que acercarse a "su novia" ante la sociedad

-Buenas tardes Annabeth- dijo Archie besando la mano de la chica, fue un saludo protocolar, nada íntimo

-Buenas tardes Archivald, días que no me visitas

-Y para que quieres que te visite

-Somos novios, daremos que hablar y eso no es conv…

-Detente Annabeth- la interrumpe Archie- sabemos perfectamente que este noviazgo solo es de tu parte. Yo no quiero nada contigo, lo dejé muy claro la última vez que hablamos. Así es que si no quieres dar que hablar, terminemos de una vez con este falso noviazgo- decía Archie en un tono amenazante pero bajo, de tal manera que nadie pudiera escuchar

-No, yo sigo siendo tu novia ante la sociedad, y seré tu esposa, así es que anda acostumbrándote- dijo Annie, en un tono que Archie no conocía

-Annabeth- se acercó Candy, Patty y Stear- bienvenida

-Gracias Candice. No sabía que estuvieras en Chicago- quiso entablar conversación, pero…

-Nos vemos Annabeth, tengo que saludar al resto de los invitados- y se fue, quedando Stear y Patty saludando, pero también se retiraron de inmediato

-Candy- la llamó Elisa- quiero presentarte a un amigo, el es un cirujano francés. Michael ella es la estudiante de enfermería de la que te hablé- y cambiando el tono y la intención, agregó- la hospiciana recogida por el tío Williams- el joven médico se incomodó y no supo que responder a las palabras de Elisa, solo atinó a saludar

-Michael Blanc, a sus órdenes señorita, pero solo soy un futuro médico militar, como usted será una futura enfermera

-Candice White Andrew- dijo Candy dejando que el joven besara su mano en forma de saludo, y tratando de contener las lágrimas ante la presentación de Elisa

-Nuestros apellidos coinciden en el color blanco y también compartimos la medicina- dijo divertido el médico, tratando de aligerar el mal momento

-Tiene razón, una coincidencia divertida- respondió Candy con su típica sonrisa, notando que el militar la miraba con insistencia, y era que no, si estaba preciosa, con un vestido elegido para la ocasión con mucho cuidado por Patty, quién la ayudó en su arreglo. Candy lucía un vestido de muselina negra con fondo rosa pálido, muy elegante, había dejado algunos risos sueltos alrededor de un sofisticado moño alto, dejaba a cualquiera con la boca abierta

-Si Terry estuviera aquí- decía Stear a Patty- esta es la hora en que el militar tendría un ojo negro

-Y unos cuantos moretones… jajaja- le decía Patty

-Con su permiso señor Blanc…

-Solo Michael señorita- interrumpió el francés

-Si así lo prefiere, entonces llámeme Candice

-Será un placer Candice- dijo el joven encantado de haber saltado la barrera de los nombres y Candy se fue de su lado

Lo que nadie notó es que Elisa había aprovechado el momento en que Michael observaba a Candy, y los fotografió. (Si, nunca va a dejar de ser mala)

Todos comenzaron a distraerse, en conversaciones y bailes. En un momento determinado Stear bailaba con Patty, obvio que Annie estaba con Archie, a quién no dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, y Candy junto a sus tíos y la abuela Martha. Michael se acercó a Candy con la intención de sacarla a bailar. La rubia prima de su amiga Elisa, lo había encandilado. Realmente se veía hermosa, y era encantadora - pensaba el francés-

-Me concede esta pieza Candice- Candy se sintió incómoda con la invitación, ella no quería dar pié a malas interpretaciones y con los "hermanitos terror" como anfitriones…

-¡No puede!- se escuchó la voz más bella de la noche para Candy- ella está conmigo

-¡Terry!- Candy al verlo voló a sus brazos, siempre dentro de las buenas costumbres. Elisa no podía creer su mala suerte, Terry estaba ahí y ella no pudo poner mal a Candy. Los chicos y los tíos de Candy se acercaron a saludar al recién llegado

-Buenas tardes Terry- todos saludaron muy cortésmente al joven

-Terry, mira, él es Michael Blanc, un amigo de Elisa que es médico militar

-Señor Blanc, un gusto conocerlo- dijo Terry estirando su mano para saludar, pero sosteniendo con la izquierda a Candy por la cintura, dando a conocer sin mencionarlo, que ella era de él - Terius Grandchester, novio de Candice- lo dijo muy lentito para que le quedara claro al mediquito

-Un gusto, señor Grandchester, tiene usted mucha suerte- saludó Michael, con un aire de tristeza al saber que la rubia tenía dueño

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Terry, sabiendo que echaba sal en la herida. Había alcanzado a ver la actitud del joven médico cuando quiso sacar a bailar a Candy

-Me refiero a su novia

-Sí, ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

-Lo felicito, no siempre se puede tener esa seguridad siendo tan jóvenes

-Es verdad. No es la primera vez que escucho esa aseveración

-¿Es usted inglés?... disculpe su acento lo delata

-No se preocupe… y sí, soy inglés

-Michael- llamó Elisa- ¿porque no bailas conmigo?

-Porque sabe muy bien donde están las mujeres bellas y nobles Elisa…- dijo Terry y Elisa lo miró con ojos de fuego

-Vamos Michael- insistió Elisa

-Sí…vamos- caminaron hacia la pista de baile y Michael dijo- no me dijiste que tu prima tenía novio Elisa

-No sabía que vendría… además, ¿qué importancia tiene?

-¿Porqué eres así Elisa?- preguntó en forma seria el joven

-Así… como

-Tan fría- respondió, dejando helada a la muchacha

-No se a que te refieres Michael- trató de zafarse de la situación incómoda en que estaba cayendo

-En que cuando me presentaste a tu prima, pudiste evitar decir que era huérfana, o una recogida de tu tío

-Y eso que tiene de malo, es solo la verdad

-Puede ser la verdad, pero la hiciste sentir muy incómoda y…

-Y nada Michael- dijo Elisa sintiéndose herida en su amor propio, otra vez alguien que a ella le interesa y aparece Candy llevándose toda su atención- ahora estás bailando conmigo, ella tiene novio y tú sigues hablando de cómo se debe haber sentido… mírala, es feliz junto a Terry, no te está mirando a ti- finalizó Elisa, terminando abruptamente el baile y yéndose hacia el lado de los refrescos. Michael, miró hacia donde estaba Candy, y comprendió, que ante el amor que se mostraban nuestros dos rebeldes, no tenía nada que hacer. Llegó a la fiesta y se retiró de ella siendo siempre el perdedor.

Así pasó la fiesta de Elisa, sin pena ni gloria. Lo mejor de la tarde, la llegada de Terry, lo malo, Candy tenía que irse al hospital

-¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta acá Terry?, yo no te había dado esta dirección, ni yo conocía la mansión- preguntaba Candy mientras se preparaba para salir al hospital

-George me lo dijo

-¡George!, no entiendo

-Decidí venir a Chicago antes de tiempo, después de recibir tu carta, que es otro tema pendiente contigo, mi pecosa- decía Terry acariciando las mejillas de su novia- llamé a George, para preguntar cómo llegar hasta el Hospital Santa Juana, y él me dijo que estabas en la mansión y que viniera de etiqueta porque había fiesta y…aquí me tienes

-Llegaste justo a tiempo…

-Lo noté, el soldado médico, no te quitaba los ojos de encima

-En serio… yo no lo vi- dijo la siempre despistada señorita pecas

-Pero yo sí, y cuando quiso sacarte a bailar, no aguanté mas, tenía que salvar a mi dama del terrible dragón- dramatizó nuestro actor

-¡Dragón!- dijo Candy entre risas

-Claro, uno que quería llevarte lejos de mí- dijo Terry besando las mejillas de su pecosa

-Pero yo no iba a ir con él- decía esperando ser besada

-Como sea, yo te quería rescatar…- terminando de hablar, ya no se aguantó más y se besaron, ansiosos, fueron muchos meses de separación, ocho largos e interminables meses que trataron de olvidar entregándose en un beso intenso, queriendo borrar en él la distancia y el tiempo que se mantuvieron separados.

Continuará

 **Más notitas: Saludos especiales a Skarllet Northman, Eli. anmoncer 1708, Vialsi, Stormaw, dianley, Monica, Pati, Astana, Denny Andley y las invitadas fantasmas que no dejan nombre, y que dejaron mensajitos en el capítulo 20.**

 **¿Les gustó el capítulo?. Espero sus reacciones.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Nos leemos.**


	22. Chapter 22 El hospital y la función

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notitas de la autora: Acabo de terminar otro capítulo. Subo el 22...**

Capítulo XXII

El hospital y la función

Terry y Candy, no querían terminar el beso en el que estaban dejando la vida, había sido tanto el tiempo sin sentirse, sin llenarse de la esencia del otro, que terminar este momento de entrega… dolía, y se decían

Déjame que te quiera así, calladamente.

Sin ansias, sin palabras, sin inquietud,

Como humo que muere en el azul.

Como una melodía que se olvida.

Sin risas estridentes de alegría,

Sin llanto quejumbroso en el dolor.

Quieta, ahogadamente, sin voz.

Que sea mi ternura como el eco

De dos alas que vuelan a lo lejos.

Como sombra perdida en el cofín.

Déjame que te quiera silenciosamente.

Sin ansias, sin palabras,

¡así!

-Terry- dijo una Candy relajada y llena de amor abrazada a su Romeo- no me has dicho como es que estás aquí, si tienes una obra que presentar

-Pedí un permiso especial- explicaba Terry- hemos ensayado sin descanso las últimas tres semanas, el parlamento me lo sé más que de memoria, y no era necesario que fuera precisamente yo quien ensayara estos días previos a la función, pusieron un reemplazo

-¡Así de fácil!

-Así de fácil. También ayudó que mi destino fuera Chicago.

-Que lástima… tener que regresar justo hoy al hospital- suspiraba la chica

-Pero yo te iré a ver todos los días que esté en la ciudad

-Y yo iré a verte actuar…estoy tan emocionada…

-Cambiando de tema Candy, qué es eso de que estarás preparándote para ser enfermera militar…

-No es tan así Terry, no te preocupes…

-Cómo no me voy a preocupar si un día de estos te envían como enfermera a la guerra

-Déjame que te explique…- dice la pecosa acercándose al castaño- desde mañana comenzamos un curso de técnicas quirúrgicas, que nos prepararán para ejercer como enfermeras militares, pero estamos comenzando, no me voy a la guerra Terry- dice Candy acariciando la perfecta mejilla del guapo castaño

-De igual forma Candy, no quiero que vayas a la guerra, pase lo que pase, no te dejaré ir- decía en medio de cariñitos prodigados por su dulce novia

-Y yo no quiero ir, no podría separarme de ti poniendo en medio todo un océano, y arriesgando mi vida… pero llegado el momento tenemos que pensarlo muy bien, y conversarlo

-¡Qué momento!, cual pensarlo… estamos conversándolo y nada de eso Candy, yo no te dejaré ir- Terry posesivo

-Mi amor- decía Candy sin dejar de acariciarlo- cambiemos el tema por ahora, tenemos tiempo, y se puede dar que no me envíen a mí, ¿puedo hacerte una promesa para que estés más tranquilo?

-¿Qué promesa?

-Llegado el momento, te prometo no ofrecerme a ir al frente- lo miró a los ojos- te lo prometo Terry

-Está bien pecosa mía, te creo, y me quedaré tranquilo… mientras tanto

-¿Mientras tanto?

-Si Candy, mientras tanto… no me pidas más- dijo Terry muy serio, y guardándose para él su miedo a perderla cualquiera sea la situación.

Hoy se había dado cuenta que no era solo a sus ojos que Candy era hermosa, habían crecido y su cuerpo cambiado, estos ocho meses de distanciamiento, se habían hecho notar, las curvas de la pecosa se acentuaban, su largo y rizado cabello la hacía ver muy estilizada, aún en un elaborado peinado su pelo lucía maravilloso, el aroma de la que era su novia lo embriagaba más que el alcohol, y en esos ojos esmeralda se podía leer la nobleza de sus sentimientos, Candy era un libro abierto para cualquier persona, y ese médico militar había sabido leer en ella la candidez, la nobleza y todas aquellas cosas que lo habían enamorado a él mismo. No, no podía descuidarse, tenía que estar más cerca, eso era un hecho. El futuro médico, no iba a ser el último en notar a su pecosa… y el estando tan lejos. Los celos y la posesividad de Terry querían salir de él, raptar a la pecosa e irse lejos, muy lejos donde nadie jamás los encontrara

-Terry, debemos irnos, tengo que llegar al hospital

-Si, vamos

Salieron de la mansión, y el chofer los llevó hasta el hospital, luego dejó a Terry en un hotel cercano al nosocomio, para estar lo más cerca posible de Candy.

Una vez en el hospital, Candy se fijó en el movimiento muy inusual de la sala de emergencias

-¿Qué sucede?- logró preguntar, y Flamy con su habitual mal carácter respondió

-Un accidente entre un automóvil un carruaje, muchos heridos y algunos de gravedad

-¿Podemos ayudar en algo?

-Ya no, están en la sala de operaciones y ahí no entran las estudiantes… ya no puedes hacer absolutamente nada. Tú solo te fuiste de vacaciones, sin preocuparte de nada más

-Y qué tiene eso que ver, eran días libres, no se relaciona con lo sucedido

-Claro, lo dices porque te fuiste con tu familia

-Ustedes pudieron venir conmigo, pero como lo que tú haces es solo juzgar, crees tener la razón en todo, y eso no es así Flamy

-No tengo intenciones de seguir conversando contigo, menos conocer de tu vida- se dio media vuelta y se fue

Candy llegó a la habitación que compartía justamente con Flamy, se arregló para dormir y acostándose pensó en lo sucedido en la mansión- Nunca esperé ver a Terry hoy, que linda sorpresa me dio, están más alto, mas fuerte y más mío… su preocupación por mí me enterneció, me llenó de amor, es tan lindo sentirse amada y poder dar ese mismo amor en retribución- así se quedó dormida, en medio de sus pensamientos de amor hacía ese rebelde que robó su corazón.

Al otro día en la estación de enfermeras, Alberta, la enfermera jefa repartía los turnos nocturnos a las estudiantes

-Hoy el turno lo toma Flamy, mañana Nataly, pasado mañana Candy, el siguiente día Judy… mañana designaré el resto de la semana -Pasado mañana tengo turno… ¡no puede ser!… es la presentación de Terry… que haré… que haré- pensaba Candy muy complicada con lo de los turnos nocturnos

-Si alguna de ustedes tiene algún problema con el turno, puede cambiarlo con una de sus compañeras, siempre y cuando esta esté de acuerdo… entendido

-Si- fue la respuesta general

Candy se sintió aliviada por el momento de saber que podía cambiar el turno, lo difícil sería lograr que alguien le hiciera el favor- Hoy está Flamy… no ella no querrá por ningún motivo cambiar el turno- pensaba la pecosa enfermera- mañana es Nataly, quizás y ella me haría el favor, y el día después de mi, el turno le corresponde a Judy… veré cual de las tres me cambia el turno.

Pasó la mañana del primer día, y cuando llegó la hora de descanso para tomar sus alimentos, lo primero que vio Candy fue a Terry esperándola a la entrada del hospital con un crisantemo rojo en sus manos que le decía cuanto la quería en el lenguaje de las flores. Candy vestida de enfermera, y su pelo recogido debajo de la cofia, recibió de su novio el hermoso gesto con un pequeño beso que llamó la atención de los que pasaban por ahí, inclusive Judy quien alcanzó a ver salir a la rubia del hospital junto a su apuesto acompañante.

-Que puntual- decía Candy con coquetería

-No es de caballeros dejar esperando a una bella dama- respondía Terry galante tomándola del brazo para avanzar- ¿Que quieres almorzar?

-Cuando recorrimos la ciudad con Stear y Archie, vi que había un restaurant de comida italiana unas dos cuadras, por esta misma avenida

-Entonces comida italiana para la "signorina"…

Estando en el restaurant, pidieron una mesa más bien alejada de los ventanales, el mozo les ofreció el menú diario y una vez servidos se dispusieron a almorzar

-Terry, tengo un problema para el día de la presentación de la obra

-Que problema pecosa

-Tengo turno de noche, si no logro cambiarlo no podré asistir

-No puede ser… ¿ya intentaste cambiarlo?- preguntó realmente preocupado

-Todavía no… no he tenido oportunidad, pero en la tarde ya veré…

-¿Y a la tarde tienes libre?

-Sí, no habiendo una emergencia, o que Flamy me cambie el turno… termino a las cinco

-Bien, quiero llevarte de paseo. Durante la mañana estuve recorriendo Chicago y descubrí que el lago Michigan es muy lindo

-Será un lindo paseo, al lado de mi amor- respondió la pecosa

Dejemos Chicago y a nuestros rebeldes terminar de almorzar tranquilos, que en la ciudad de Nueva York, también están sucediendo cosas, como en el teatro

-Como que no sabes dónde está Terry

-No Susana, no sé donde está Terry, solo que viajó de improviso

-No te creo Karen, tú me estás mintiendo- insistía Susana

-Cree lo que quieras- dijo Karen y salió del teatro para así encontrarse con un rubio ojitos de cielo que la esperaba

En tanto Susana y los demás actores que viajarían a Chicago, fueron llamados para un último ensayo antes de viajar

-Susana- se escucha al director- no estás haciendo un buen papel, Cordelia parece no haber venido hoy, te sale pésimo… dime chiquilla, ¿has practicado?

-Lo que sucede es que el actor que debe acompañarme en este parlamento- refiriéndose a Terry- no se encuentra

-Y eso te saca del personaje Susana. Raymond es un muy buen actor, en caso de que Terry no pudiera asistir, él sería El Rey de Francia… ¿qué te sucede niña?... o eres actriz en cada momento en que estás en el escenario y con el actor que sea en frente tuyo, sea ensayo o estemos presentando alguna obra frente al público, la actuación es algo que se te da o no, y hoy tu no das parlamento que se pueda apreciar- decía el director muy molesto con la actitud de Susana, el también se había dado cuenta de cómo la muchacha acosaba a Terry, y sabía muy bien que su actitud en este momento era porque Terry no se encontraba

-Yo soy una muy buena actriz- se tiraba flores sola- es que siento extraño este ensayo- se defendió la caprichosa

-Bien, eso será todo por hoy- dijo el director ya cansado- en Chicago haremos un último ensayo general, pero te advierto una cosa Susana, si Cordelia no llega contigo, ten por seguro que te reemplazo- remató

-¿Pero y Terius?- preguntó Susana tratando de saber donde se encontraba

-El dijo que nos alcanzaría en Chicago, no tienes de que preocuparte, él estará para el ensayo. Quedan en libertad, nos vemos mañana en la estación.

-Hasta mañana entonces- se fueron despidiendo los actores, incluyendo Susana

Susana y su cabeza de pollo, se quedó con lo último que dijo el director, que Terry estaría en Chicago, y especuló que en los días que estuviesen de viaje podría estar cerca del joven actor a sus anchas, ya que era bien sabido que Karen no viajaba y así, creía la ilusa, ella tendría una oportunidad de que él la viera y apreciara como mujer.

En el hospital, ya muy cerca del final del turno de día, Candy se acercó a la sala de enfermeras, encontrándose a Flamy

-Flamy, te quería pedir un favor- se aventuró la pecosa

-¿Qué sería Candy? Que puede hacer por ti, niñita rica y caprichosa… una pobre estudiante de enfermería…

Candy suspirando muy hondo y tragándose su orgullo dijo

-Flamy, ¿podrías cambiar el turno nocturno de hoy conmigo pasado mañana?

-No Candy- respondió de inmediato la morena- querer cambiar una guardia es una actitud egoísta… ¡claro!, que puedo esperar de ti… siempre pensando solo en ti misma

-No es así como tú lo describes Flamy, es algo de real importancia

-No sigas Candy, no estoy interesada en conocer los porqués… te queda claro

-Si Flamy… gracias por escucharme

-Nunca Candy- continuó la enfermera- escúchalo bien, nunca te haría esa clase de favores, para mí lo más importante es titularme de enfermera, y dejando mis responsabilidades, no lo conseguiré- diciendo eso, salió de la sala dejando a Candy sola con sus pensamientos

-Una oportunidad perdida- se lamentaba la pecosa- pero que esperabas Candy, ya sabías que con Flamy no conseguirías nada- se repetía a ella misma- me quedan Nataly y Judy- y luego pensó- por lo menos saldré con Terry- fue su consuelo

Dos enamorados caminaban tomados del brazo a orillas del río Michigan en una tarde perfecta

-Conseguiste cambiar el turno para el día de la función

-No. Intenté con Flamy, pero ella no me haría ningún favor aunque la vida dependiera de ello- decía Candy algo apenada

-No te pongas triste pecosa, ya verás cómo sí vas a la función- la consolaba Terry acariciando su rostro

-Es lo que más quiero, verte actuar, se que lo harás perfecto, serás el actor más admirado de El Rey Lear

-Candy… me halagas, aún no me has visto y según tú seré el mejor

-Por supuesto que serás el mejor, mis ojos nunca verán a otro actor igual como te miran a ti…

-Te amo Candy, lo sabías

-Te amo Terry, y quiero que el tiempo pase volando, para poder llegar allá, a nuestra meta

-Pronto estaremos juntos pecosa y nada ni nadie podrá separarme de ti- decía un Terry realmente convencido

Así pasaron dos días y Candy no conseguía cambiar su turno. También le preguntó a Nataly, pero esta estudiante era muy insegura de sí misma, y se apoyaba en Flamy, entonces ella en su mente muy influenciable se dijo

-No Candy, es mi primer turno y Flamy me aconsejó que nunca dejara a otros mis deberes, que eso se vería muy mal, y que así no lograría ser una buena enfermera

-Nataly- dijo Candy- todo lo que dices parecen palabras de alguien mas, no pareces ser tú la que hablas

-Puede ser cierto Candy, fue Flamy quién me aconsejó, ella sabe cómo comportarse y yo…

-No importa Nataly- cortó Candy, entendiendo que Flamy se le había adelantado - muchas gracias de todas maneras… pero te diré algo

-¿Qué?- respondió Nataly a la defensiva

-Flamy, no estará contigo para siempre, en algún momento deberás tomar tus propias decisiones. Hasta mañana- y salió

Nataly se quedó pensando por un momento en lo que Candy dijo al salir, pero llegó a la conclusión, de que mientras eso no suceda, todavía podía confiar en la ayuda y dirección de Flamy.

Candy pensaba que Nataly, era ese tipo de personas que necesitan de la aprobación de otros para manejarse en la vida, pero nuestra pecosa sabía que las decisiones de vida que te conciernen solo a ti, no las puedes dejar pender del pensamiento de otro.

Como Nataly tampoco quiso cambiar el turno, Candy esa tarde volvió a salir con su novio

-Como te fue hoy pecosa

-En el trabajo diario muy bien, pero aún no he podido cambiar el turno de mañana en la noche

-Anímate mi amor- decía Terry- algo pasará y podrás estar en la función… mira lo que te traje- y le extiende un sobre, ella lo abre y…

-Es una invitación a la obra…

-Sí, y es el mejor lugar del teatro, costó mucho conseguirla, así es que cuídala pecas, te veré y me verás muy de cerca- decía cariñosamente

-Gracias mi amor… ahí estaré- dijo acercándose y regalándole un beso

-Candy, ya mañana no podremos vernos

-¿Porqué?

-Hoy llega el elenco de la obra, es más, ya deben estar en el hotel, y mañana durante todo el día estaremos en la preparaciones de la puesta en escena, vestuario, y ensayo general, nos mantendrán todo el día ocupados…

-Bueno, en todo caso, yo tengo que tratar lo de mi turno con Judy, espero que ella acepte cambiar el día de su turno por el mío

-Ya verás que sí- Terry veía a la pecosa tan cabizbaja y triste, que no encontraba palabras para animarla- después de la función hay una recepción para todos los invitados a la obra, ya sabes, es a beneficio

-Sí, Stear y Archie me lo dijeron, pero tú crees que yo podré ir

-Por supuesto Candy. Te corresponde estar ahí, primero como una Andrew y segundo… eres la novia del actor más buen mozo, ¡del Rey de Francia!, te parece poco

-Jajaja… Terry no cambias- decía Candy entre risas

-Entonces nos vemos mañana en el teatro y luego en la recepción- dijo Terry dejando a Candy en la puerta del hospital

-Hasta mañana Rey de Francia- dijo Candy empinándose para poder besarlo, Terry estaba muy alto

-Hasta mañana mi Cordelia- dijo él y se despidieron

En el hotel una Susana muy ansiosa, esperaba ver a Terry, en su cabeza, lo había imaginado en la estación, impaciente por verla llegar, cuando no se dio así como en su mente de pajarito, se dijo que él estaría de camino.

Ya alojados todos los actores, Susana decidió bajar al comedor junto a sus compañeros a cenar y así ver llegar a Terry, ya que sabía estaba en el mismo hotel, tenía que llegar junto a ellos.

-Buenas noches- se escuchó la voz de de Terry saludar a todos

-Buenas noches Terius- se levantó el Sr. Hathaway a saludar al muchacho- ¿hace mucho que llegaste?

-Hace tres día que estoy aquí- tres días, se decía Susana, ¿qué estaría haciendo aquí tres días?, se preguntaba la rubia

-¿Ya visitaste el teatro Elmore?- seguía indagando el dueño de la compañía mientras se dirigía con Terry a su mesa para cenar y conversar

-Si, estuve ahí, es un gran edificio, hermoso en su arquitectura y diseño. Sé que a todos les gustará y se sentirán muy como en casa, tiene una acústica maravillosa- Terry, había logrado entablar una muy buena relación con el Sr. Hathaway durante los meses que había trabajado para él, era aparte de Karen con quién también podía entablar una conversación fluida

-Me han hablado de él, pero nunca lo he visitado… ¿cenas con nosotros?- cuándo Susana, a quién Terry ni siquiera había visto, escuchó lo de la cena, se aventuró a decir

-Terius- Terry se voltea al escuchar su nombre- puedes ocupar el lugar a mi lado para cenar con nosotros, está vacío

-No, muchas gracias, ya cené- fue la respuesta del actor, y Susana tuvo que quedarse con las ganas de tener a Terry a su lado

-Bueno muchacho- agregó Roberth Hathaway- supongo que si ya cenaste, te quieres ir a descansar

-La verdad, es que estoy muy cansado y mañana quiero tener todas mis energías recuperadas, muy buenas noches- y despidiéndose del Sr. Hathaway, Terry se fue a su habitación

Susana se quedó con las ganas de cenar junto a Terry, y como este se fue sin esperar a nadie, no alcanzó a saber en qué cuarto estaba- no importa- se dijo- mañana será un largo día de ensayo, y yo soy su Cordelia, mucho tiempo para estar juntos y que me conozca un poco más.

Pobre ilusa, no sabe que la verdadera Cordelia de este Rey de Francia, se llama Candice.

Al día siguiente en el hotel con los actores ya desayunando, Susana, quién se había esmerado en su arreglo personal ese día, no perdió tiempo en saludar a Terry y tratar de colgarse de su brazo, pero el joven que ya la conocía más que bien, logró sacársela de encima, excusándose con el pretexto de que el director lo necesitaba, cosa que no era mentira

-Lo siento Susana, pero el director me pidió que desayunara con él- dijo, y la dejó sola

-Terius- alcanzó a llamarlo la pegajosa- podríamos almorzar juntos- dijo la descarada

-No lo creo Susana… te veo en el ensayo- la cortó

¡Ay!... que mujer desesperante- pensaba Terry, camino a la mesa del director- creo que voy a necesitar mucho de Karen

Karen… Karen, ella en Nueva York, viviendo su idilio junto a Albert, ni se había acordado de su amigo, que estando en Chicago a merced de Susanita la loca, la estaba necesitando más de la cuenta.

-Buenos días Karen

-Buenos días Albert- dijo Karen coqueta

-Qué planes tenemos para hoy- dice Albert a la vez que se despereza pasando sus manos por su rostro

-Tengo ganas de ir al parque, más específicamente a la laguna…

-Pues a la laguna

De camino al parque, la pareja conformada por Albert y Karen, pasaron por algunas cosas para comer y así hacer un pequeño pinic de último momento

-A veces es mejor no planear mucho las cosas, resultan más naturales y hermosas- decía Albert, tirado en el pasto saboreando una rica manzana, y analizando una idea que se había alojado en esa cabecita rubia

-Es verdad, muchas veces nos esmeramos en hacer lo mejor, lo planeamos, pulimos y al final sale algo mal y echa a perder todo el trabajo anterior- decía Karen sentada al lado de su acompañante

-¿No te ha vuelto a molestar Susana con lo de Terry?

-¡Ay! Ni me digas, ayer justo antes de salir estaba otra vez con la cantaleta de que le dijera donde se encontraba, que porqué se había ido sin avisarle. Imagínate, que le tienen que avisar a ella…

-Esa muchachita va a ser un problema para Terry y Candy, espero que sepan llevar la situación- dijo Albert preocupado

-Es tan patética, si la vieras, quiere que Terry le dé explicaciones de a dónde va, que porque no deja a su novia, que es mucha la distancia, que no tienen la misma vocación y tantas cosas que me dan ganas de ahorcarla, ella no es nadie en la vida de nuestro amigo, pero no entiende. A veces pienso que esta media loquita

-No, no es locura, es obsesión. Ella se encaprichó con Terry, y eso puede ser muy peligroso

-Lo sé, hemos hablado sobre esto en muchas ocasiones. Por lo menos Terry tiene muy bien puestos los píes en la tierra, y siguiendo los consejos de Claire, ya le contó a Candy sobre la pegajosa de Susana.

-Sí. Me lo dijo

Albert dijo esto último poniéndose de pié caminando unos pasos hacia el lago. Karen lo siguió con la mirada, mientras terminaba de guardar lo que traían

-Karen- la llamó Albert

-Dime, aquí estoy- dijo poniéndose a su lado

-Sé que nos conocemos hace muy poco tiempo, pero he notado que estando juntos nos complementamos muy bien… - Karen ponía atención a las palabras de su acompañante, asintiendo a todo lo que él decía- al principio, pensé que era una relación de tres amigos, y cuando Terry se fue a Chicago, estuve a punto de partir con él, pero me dije- y se dio vuelta para mirar a Karen a los ojos- quiero conocerla más, estos días que hemos salido solos, me di cuenta de lo importante que te has vuelto en mi vida, y quisiera comenzar algo contigo…

-De que hablas- dijo Karen sabiendo a ciencia cierta lo que estaba sucediendo

-De que tengo ganas de besarte y quedarme contigo para siempre- dijo Albert sin más rodeos (hay que recordar que Albert no era un chiquillo)

-Y que esperas- escuchó como respuesta, y acercándose a Karen, deslizó su mano por la nuca de la mujer y acercándola a él comenzó a besarla muy suavemente, reconociendo en sus labios la esencia de una mujer que llenaba todos sus vacíos, todos los momentos de soledades pasadas, todas sus carencias. Ella lo recibió con seguridad, no había timidez en su respuesta, eso era Karen, fuego, viento, mar, huracán… impetuosa y decidida. Cuando él pidió permiso a su boca para llenarla, ella sin dudar se entregó a lo que él le ofrecía retribuyéndolo con el beso más apasionado que había recibido en su vida.

-Karen, no quiero presionarte, pero creo que no te dejaré ir

-Y quién quiere irse… porque yo no

-No me conoces Karen, ni siquiera te he dicho mi apellido

-Yo no necesito saber más de ti de lo que tú me quieras contar y dar, ya estás en mi departamento y duermes en mi cama, no te pido mas, eso se dará con el tiempo, pero sabes que- le dijo abrazándose a él- quiero intentarlo…

-Yo también…

Y se volvieron a besar.

Desde que fueron presentados por Terry en su departamento, estos dos jóvenes aventureros sintiéndose muy atraídos el uno del otro, comenzaron una relación de amistad que de a poco ha ido creciendo. Al principio, siempre andaban con Terry, pero cuando este decidió viajar a ver a Candy y los dejó solos, se dieron cuenta que juntos, solos los dos, lo pasaban muy bien. Habían dado largos paseos por las calles de Broadway, habían cenado juntos, habían dormido juntos, Albert vivía en casa de Karen y ahora iban a la laguna de Central Park.

Luego de su declaración en el parque, Karen tuvo unos días libres, ya que la compañía de teatro había viajado a Chicago para presentar una única función de beneficencia, en la que ella no participaba. Esto dio pié, para que Albert una vez más aplazara su viaje, pero tomó precauciones avisando a su familia donde se encontraba, ya que debían estar preocupados por él.

Fueron días intensos para la parejita. Como adultos que eran, comenzaron a tomar decisiones que cambiarían sus vidas y afectaría la de otros.

Esta pareja, que inicia su relación, basada en los sentimientos de cada uno que si bien pudiéramos pensar que van muy rápido, ninguno de ellos es un adolescente, Albert con 27 años y Karen con 22, están más que seguros de lo que quieren en sus vidas. Las sorpresitas que se llevarán en el camino a la felicidad serán los condimentos de su relación.

Albert venía con una meta fija en su camino a Chicago de donde proviene, pero en su vida se cruza una colorina de fuerte y decidido carácter que da un vuelco importante a sus planes iniciales. Ella es lo que un apacible y bondadoso Albert, amante de los animales, trotamundos consumado y muy consciente de las necesidades sociales, necesita en su vida.

En Chicago, ya era el día de la presentación de El Rey Lear, y Candy todavía no había podido cambiar su turno. Había recurrido a Judy, su última esperanza de poder ir al teatro, se encontraban en el comedor, almorzando

-Judy, necesito tu ayuda- pedía Candy a su compañera que tendría el turno nocturno del día de mañana

-Mientras yo pueda ayudarte Candy, ¿qué necesitas?

-Necesito, si tú me puedes cambiar el turno de esta noche y yo cubriré el tuyo mañana- la pecosa ya no sabía qué hacer, si Judy se negaba, ya no tendría cómo poder ir a la función

-Tomar tu guardia nocturna, no, no lo haré, de ninguna manera, no quiero ser observada por la jefa cambiando mi primer turno

-Pero la jefa de enfermeras dijo que podíamos cambiar el turno si la otra compañera accedía

-Si… pero no lo haré… - y acabando sus alimentos se para y dice- permiso tengo que seguir con mi trabajo- se puso de pié y se fue

-¡Ahhh!- suspira Candy- esa fue mi última oportunidad de ver a Terry

En el teatro en medio del ensayo general, se ve llegar a Elisa con un ramo de rosas rojas, y acercándose al escenario

-Señorita, ¿cómo llegó hasta aquí?, está prohibida la entrada a toda persona ajena al teatro- decía el director muy enojado

-No me iré de aquí sin ver a Terry- fue la muy descortés respuesta de Elisa

-A Terry- dijo el director entrecerrando sus ojos

-Soy admiradora de Terry Grandchester- dijo la muchacha

-Sabe… a nosotros también nos gustaría poder verlo

-¿Cómo?... Terry no está

-Está desaparecido… tan buen actor y abandona un ensayo tan importante- seguía el director

-¡No está!- decía Elisa para ella misma- seguro que fue a ver a Candy- se dio media vuelta y se fue

-Ja, creía que le podría entregar esas flores a Terry… Sigamos con el ensayo- dijo el director

-Si quiere puedo buscar a Terry- dijo Susana al director

-Sería muy bueno tener al Rey de Francia presente Susana, por favor ve a buscarlo- dijo pensando que sería muy buena reprimenda para Terry el que Susana lo buscara

Susana, no sabía por dónde comenzar a buscarlo, pero de pronto llegó a ella el sonido característico de la armónica de Terry

-¿De dónde viene la melodía?- se decía siguiendo la música- ¡del techo, está en el techo del teatro!- y partió a paso veloz, tenía una oportunidad de hablar con su compañero sin la interrupción de nadie. Llegó muy agitada al lugar encontrando a Terry sentado en el suelo y apoyado en la muralla, sus ojos los mantenía cerrados, y permanecía muy concentrado en lo que interpretaba en su instrumento musical. Susana se regodeó mirándolo tocar, soñando con que era ella quién inspiraba en el joven actor, ese sentimiento que se reflejaba en su música- es tan guapo- se decía Susana- sus ojos, su boca, sus manos, todo en él despierta en mi…

-¿Qué haces aquí Susana?- cuando escuchó la voz de Terry, salió de un tirón de su ensoñación, atinando a responder

-El director me envió a buscarte

-Te envió o te ofreciste- dijo secamente Terry mirando a Susana con desaprobación

-Como sea, él dice que debemos ensayar todos…

-No necesito ensayó para esta noche

\- ¿Qué haces en el techo?- preguntó con su voz más dulce

-Tocando la armónica… creo que te alcanzaste a dar cuenta de eso cuando llegaste aquí- seguía con un tono acusatorio

-Terry, vamos al ensayo

-Terius, Susana… Terius, por favor no se te olvide, llevamos meses de conocernos y tú todavía no entiendes que no quiero ningún tipo de acercamiento contigo

-No seas así Terius, ¿qué te he hecho para que me trates de esa manera?- preguntó Susana sacando la voz

-Quizás tienes razón… no me has hecho nada. Pero quiero que te quede claro, no somos amigos, con suerte solo compañeros

-Está bien Terius… permiso- y se fue

Terry siguió en el techo del teatro, no bajó al ensayo, pero pensaba que había sido muy descortés con Susana, que no debió tratarla tan mal, pero es que ya estaba tan aburrido del acoso de la chica que… si no fuera porque había estado con su pecosa durante esos días, y tenía la seguridad de que la vería esta noche, quizás ni siquiera actuaría, ya estaba aburrido de que Susana lo mirara con esos ojos de súplica, que cuando actuaban él sabía que lo miraba como si las palabras que salían de su boca asumiendo el personaje eran dirigidas a ella… no, ya no podía seguir así, tendría que hablar con el dueño de la compañía de teatro el Sr. Hathaway.

Al hospital había llegado Elisa directamente desde el teatro, para verificar que Terry no haya ido a visitar a Candy, ella iba a impedir que ellos se vieran, ya había tenido suficiente de la rubia para toda la vida, desde hoy ella sería la ganadora. Sabía que Terry había estado en la ciudad, desde el día de la fiesta a su amigo Michael, a quién había perdido según ella por culpa de la hospiciana. Michael se había ido a la guerra sin siquiera despedirse de ella, y eso no se lo perdonaría a Candy.

-¿Dónde está?... no la veo por ninguna parte- decía Elisa, buscando a Candy o a Terry en el hospital, cuando en eso pasa una enfermera

-Señorita

-Sii- era Judy

-¿Usted es estudiante?

-Sí, lo soy

-¡Ahhh!, entonces conoce a Candice White

-Somos compañeras, estamos en la misma clase…

-Sabe si vino alguien a verla

-No podemos ver a nadie estando de guardia, y Candy tiene guardia hasta mañana en la mañana- dijo la enfermera inocentemente

-Así que hasta mañana… mmmm, me pregunto si ella le pediría que cambiaran turnos

-¡Eh!... si

-Si se lo pide otra vez- siguió sonsacando Elisa- supongo que usted dirá que no

-¡Por supuesto!- respondió Judy con mucha seguridad

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda señorita- dice Elisa acercándose y dándole dinero a Judy. Apenas pone el dinero en manos de la enfermera, Elisa se da la vuelta y sale del hospital prácticamente corriendo

-No, por favor, me compromete señorita- decía Judy siguiendo a Elisa

-Es para que coman algo rico- dijo antes de desaparecer

-Espere… espere- dijo Judy, pero no pudo alcanzarla

Pasó la tarde y ya eran las 5:30 de la tarde

-Solo faltan 30 minutos para que empiece la obra- se decía Candy mirando el reloj de la sala de enfermeras- quisiera poder escapar de aquí ahora…

Sumida en sus pensamientos, escuchó una armónica, y se acordó de un niño que tenía su pierna operada, corrió hasta su habitación, encontrando al pequeño llorando, con mucho dolor

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Me duele… me duele mucho- lloraba el pequeño

-Iré por el médico- camino a la sala de enfermeras luego de haber atendido al niño junto al médico de turno, Candy se decía

-No puedo abandonar a mis pacientes… se que Terry entenderá, él tampoco podría abandonar una presentación así nada más

Llegando a la sala de enfermeras, se encontró con Judy sentada cómodamente en el sofá que utilizaban cuando estaban de turno o descansaban

-¡Oh! Judy… ¿qué haces aquí?... terminaste tu guardia hoy día, verdad

-¡Cuéntame la historia Candy!- dijo Judy

-La historia- repitió Candy sin entender

-Cuando me pediste en el almuerzo que te cambiara la guardia, argumentaste que tenías que ver a alguien, sin falta

-Eso ya pasó, no te preocupes- decía resignada

-Es un hombre… ¿verdad?

-Sí- dijo Candy casi al borde de las lágrimas

-¿Es el mismo castaño que te venía a buscar para almorzar y por las tardes?

-¿Nos viste?

-Sí, se ve que se quieren mucho, por eso te pido que me expliques, ¿por qué necesitas cambiar el turno, si se han visto todos los días?

-El es mi novio, y es actor… hoy presentarán una única obra a beneficio de los pobres de la ciudad, y es la primera oportunidad que tengo de verlo actuar, porque él vive en Nueva York, y para que yo pueda ir allá…

-El Rey Lear

-Sí, Terry representará al rey de Francia

-¡Es Terry Grandchester!... el nuevo actor que ha salido en los periódicos

-Sí, es él- dijo Candy ya llorando a mares

-Deja de llorar Candy… tomaré tu guardia

-De verdad Judy, estás segura que quieres hacerlo

-Siempre fui cobarde, y siempre sigo a alguien, desde que era niña, aquí no es diferente, sigo a Flamy

-Entiendo, pero, porqué cambiaste de opinión

-No te confundas Candy, sigo estando de su parte. Para serte sincera, no me gustas mucho Candy, pero hoy vi a una chica muy pero muy odiosa, tan odiosa que quiere comprar sentimientos con dinero, con monedas- dijo mostrando a Candy el dinero que Elisa le había dejado- quiero que le devuelvas esto… ve Candy, corre a cambiarte o no llegarás a ver a tu novio actor

-Gracias Judy, no sé como mas agradecer tu gesto

-Puedes traerme un autógrafo…

-Claro, tienes razón, eso haré- y salió a toda prisa

En el teatro

-Alguien ha visto a Terry- decía el director

-No director- fue la respuesta que recibió de todos alrededor

-¡Director, director!- decía un trabajador del teatro- el señor Grandchester está en el tercer piso, de aquí se ve- dijo levantando un poco el telón para ver a Terry

-¡Cómo puede hacer una cosa así!- decía el director con un cigarrillo en sus labios

-Yo iré a buscarlo- dijo Robert Hathaway que interpretaría al Rey Lear

-Bien- dijo el director- dígale que no puede comportarse así

El teatro estaba lleno de los invitados de la alta sociedad, pero el tercer piso estaba vacío, nadie lo ocupaba

-Terry… ¿desde cuándo eres espectador?- preguntó Robert al llegar al lado del joven actor

-Iba a volver a tiempo para mi entrada- respondió sentado en una de las butacas

-Pero estás volviendo loco al director

-Señor Hathaway, ¿porqué no dejamos entrar gente aquí?, actuaremos para la gente rica de la ciudad y eso es una limitante para el público por la importancia y el poder…

-Esta es una función de caridad y viene toda la gente importante de Chicago, los fondos serán usados para ayudar a los pobres

-Quiere decir que son demasiado importantes para sentarse en el tercer piso… la verdadera caridad es actuar para aquellos que no pueden pagar una entrada, por lo menos eso es lo que yo creo- dijo poniéndose de pié saliendo del lugar. Terry, a quien las diferencias sociales, muchas veces le producían arcadas, trataba de encontrar un motivo para creer que lo correcto era dejar entrar al público de menos recursos- mire hacia la calle- dijo Terry al Sr. Hathaway, mostrándole las personas que se veían afuera- qué pensarían ellos si supieran que todas estas butacas están vacías

-Terry, nosotros solo somos actores y nuestra responsabilidad es actuar dando lo mejor de nosotros

En eso Terry ve que un coche para frente al teatro, y de él baja Candy, en ese momento la luz de su vida le dio motivo para actuar aún en contra de su propia voluntad, Candy lo vería actuar, y él actuaría solo para ella.

En la entrada del teatro Stear, Archie y Patty, esperaban a Candy desde hacía varios minutos, la hora de comienzo del espectáculo se había atrasado gracias a Terry y su desaparición, dando sin querer el tiempo necesario a Candy para llegar.

-¡Candy, llegaste!- exclamaba una Patty muy ansiosa, ya habían dado por hecho que la rubia enfermera no llegaría

-Perdón por el atraso- fue el saludo de la pecosa

-Justo a tiempo- dijo Archie

-Tuviste mucha suerte Candy- decía Stear- se atrasaron un poco, de lo contrario no hubieras podido entrar

-Quería que el carruaje volara…- decía agitadamente- ¿ya empieza?

-Apúrense va a comenzar… vamos- apuró Archie subiendo las escaleras

-¡Esperen!- dijo Candy

-¿Qué pasa Candy?- preguntó Patricia

-Es que Terry me dio una invitación para platea baja- dijo con timidez

-¡Uhhh!, ¡qué buena ubicación!- dijo Archie viendo la invitación- ven, Candy te acompaño hasta tu asiento- y dirigiéndose a su hermano dijo- luego subo al palco

-Está bien, disfruta mucho de tu lugar Candy, es uno de los mejores del teatro

-Gracias Stear

Archie acompañó a Candy hasta su asiento, dejándola muy bien ubicada, subió hasta el palco de su familia, cuando iba llegando, ve salir a Stear con la cara descompuesta

-¿Qué pasa hermano?… ¿qué tienes?

-No querrás entrar ahí Archie

-Pero qué dices, si lo que más quiero es ver la obra- dijo y se dirigió a la entrada del palco, cuando Stear lo detiene y le dice

-La tía abuela, invitó a los Britter

-¡Qué!, pero porque me hace esto, ella sabe muy bien que yo no quiero ni ver a Annie

-Lo sé hermano, pero tendrás que hacer de tripas corazón, entrar y comportarte lo que dure la obra

-Está bien- decía resignado- aunque extrañaré que Candy vea la obra con nosotros, por lo menos no tendrá que pasar ningún mal momento con Annabeth y Elisa

-Tienes razón, algo bueno en esta noche

Y entraron al palco, cuando la obra ya había comenzado

Continuará

 **Más notitas de la autora**

 **Poema, DÉJAME QUE TE QUIERA, de María Cristina Menares (chilena)**

 **Saludos estimadas lectoras. Dejen sus mensajitos.**


	23. Chapter 23 en el escenario

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Buena tarde de domingo.**

Capítulo XXIII

En el escenario

Candy, desde su lugar, veía todo como si estuviese en el escenario mismo. Era un lugar realmente privilegiado el que Terry había conseguido para ella. Podía definir cada detalle de la puesta en escena, mirar a los ojos de los actores y sentir lo que ellos querían y deseaban transmitir a su público.

Cuando Archie la dejó, el telón venía recién abriendo, es decir, no se había perdido nada. Cuando llegó el momento de la entrada de Terry, Candy se fijó en Cordelia, sabía que ese personaje lo interpretaría Susana Marlow, y como buena novia "celosa" de su hombre, notó como a la actriz le cambiaba el rostro al interactuar con el Rey de Francia, que no se podía negar… se veía espectacular, había que ser ciega para no notarlo, su presencia, su voz, y como se movía en el escenario, hacía que fuese el personaje o el actor más admirado por las jovencitas y también por las no tan jóvenes entre el público, aún por Cordelia. Pero Candy también notó que cuando Terry decía sus parlamentos la miraba a ella, claro, él sabía donde era que Candy estaría sentada, y por supuesto se aprovechaba de esa ventaja para mirarla cada vez que las escenas se lo permitían. Candy se sentía en el cielo.

No así Susana. Habían ensayado con Terry en muchas ocasiones, y siempre obtenía de él las miradas que correspondían a los parlamentos, pero esta vez, era como si le hablara a otra persona, como si ella no existiera. La actriz, se esmeraba en su papel, esperando las tan añoradas palabras y miradas que el Rey de Francia le dirigía a Cordelia, pero estas no llegaban

-¿A dónde es que mira?- se preguntaba Susana- parece mirar hacia el público, pero las luces no nos permiten ver hacia las butacas… no entiendo

Susana notaba que Terry miraba hacia las butacas, pero no se podía ver nada, entonces dejó de preocuparse y se concentró en su parlamento.

Candy seguía palabra por palabra al Rey de Francia

-Terry- pensaba Candy- tan varonil en tu personaje- cerraba los ojos y los recuerdos venían a ella… cuando se conocieron en el Mauritania la noche de año nuevo… cuando la ayudó a superar su temor a los caballos y la muerte de Anthony… el baile en Escocia… su primer beso… así Candy entre sus recuerdos y su presente en la vida de Terry, disfrutaba de la obra plenamente.

En cambio, en el palco de los Andrew, Archie no podía disfrutar del espectáculo, él, que era amante del teatro, la opera, los musicales y todo cuanto fuera arte digno de admirar. Había llegado tan entusiasmado, tenía tantas ganas de ver actuar a su ahora amigo y novio de su prima, pero no podía. La tía abuela lo había sentado al lado de su "novia", que no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Era un alivio para él que sus padres y hermano estuvieran dándole apoyo constante, tanto es así, que su padre al verlo tan amargado por la situación le dice

-Archie

-Sí padre- contesta el muchacho

-No veo muy bien desde aquí, ¿podrías cambiar el lugar conmigo?

-Por supuesto padre- Archie no era tonto, y entendió que su padre quería rescatarlo del suplicio llamado Annabeth Britter.

Annie, al ver que Archie cambiaba del puesto con su padre, quiso reclamar, pero no alcanzó a decir ¡ah!, cuando ya Arthur estaba sentado a su lado y Archie, dos puestos más hacia la derecha, ya que Janice también avanzó un lugar a la izquierda con su esposo, quedando de la siguiente manera: Stear, Patty, Archie, Janice, Arthur, Annie, Sra. Britter, Sr. Britter, delante de ellos los Leagan y la tía abuela.

-¿Por qué no entiende señorita que mi hijo no la quiere?- dijo Arthur a Annie en voz baja para que solo ella lo escuchara

-Entiendo que yo lo amo- respondió con arrogancia

-No señorita, el amor no es egoísta- interrumpió Arthur- el amor es libertad, es hacer feliz al otro, es querer su felicidad por encima de la propia y usted, no hace feliz a mi hijo

-Es él, quien no me deja hacerlo feliz, se aparta de mí, ya ni siquiera me visita, tampoco me dirige la palabra, solo me habla cuando es estrictamente necesario…

-Entonces ¿por qué no lo deja libre?

-Porque yo lo amo, y eso es suficiente para mí- cortó la muchacha

-Es una pena que una joven tan bonita y educada como lo es usted, no se aprecie como mujer y le dé valor a su persona

-Yo sé valorarme, es por eso que quiero lo mejor en mi vida, y Archie es…

-Se está escuchando señorita… mi hijo no es una mercancía, es un joven con un futuro, usted habla de él como si de ropa se tratara…

-Usted ha ocupado la palabra exacta, Archie tiene un futuro prometedor, y ese futuro soy yo- volvió a decir Annie

-Veo que conversar con usted no nos llevará a ningún lado. No sé quien la aconseja señorita, pero de una vez le digo… mi hijo, con usted no se casa- dijo Arthur, poniendo punto final a esa conversación.

Archie no se dio por enterado de la conversación que sostenían su padre y Annie. Cuando su padre le cambió el lugar, recién ahí pudo disfrutar de la obra que tanto deseo tenía de ver, colocando toda su concentración en el escenario.

Elisa estaba feliz, había escuchado la conversación entre Arthur y Annie, se sonreía malévolamente cada vez que su aconsejada defendía su punto de vista en la relación con Archie, todo iba por buen camino. Sumando a lo anterior, su alegría no tenía fin… Candy no había llegado al teatro según ella, no la había visto y si hubiese ido estaría en el palco con ellos, si es que la tía se lo hubiese permitido, aunque ahora Candy era dueña y señora, pero no importaba, ella no estaba en el teatro, quería decir que su soborno había dado resultados- la enfermera haciendo turno nocturno… jajaja- y eso la hacía muy feliz.

Al final del tercer acto, llegó el receso, se cerró el telón y se encendieron las luces. Como la costumbre era que el descanso durara solo quince minutos, Candy decidió no salir de su asiento, pero Terry tenía otros planes y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la novia del más guapo actor estaba en el camarín del Rey de Francia

-Hola pecas- dijo Terry, una vez Candy entraba en el camarín

-¡Terry!, ¿este es tú camerino?- la chica daba una mirada curiosa, veía en el lugar un mueble con un espejo rodeado de luces, lleno de cremas y utensilios necesarios para que el actor se transformara en el personaje que interpretaría, además una percha donde colgaban los trajes que Terry usaba en cada escena, una silla frente al espejo y un sillón como de descanso, encima de la mesa estaba también una copia del guión de la obra

-Bueno, lo es por esta noche. ¿Te gusta?

-Es extraño, no me lo imaginaba así, pero va contigo como el Rey de Francia, sus ropas y accesorios…

-Así es cada vez que hay una actuación, todo el camerino se transforma conmigo

-Me encanta entrar a tu mundo Terry- dijo acercándose a él para besarlo

-Y a mí me gusta que te guste- respondió al beso y agregó un gran abrazo de hombre enamorado

-Terry, vas a arrugar tus ropas, y no quiero ver al Rey de Francia todo mal vestido- decía una risueña Candy

-¿Sabías que tú estás muy hermosa esta noche, y que el Rey de Francia no ha dejado de mirarte y decir sus líneas solamente para ti?

-Lo noté amor mío, y Cordelia también…

-No la menciones, para mí la única Cordelia a la que dirijo mis palabras, está sentada en platea baja… no me interesa ninguna otra- decía Terry sin dejar de besar y acariciar a su muy bella novia

-Toc-toc… Terry dos minutos para salir a escena- dijeron desde fuera

-Se nos acabó el tiempo pecosa, vuelve a tu asiento, que el Rey de Francia quiere verte

-Bien amor… nos vemos después…

-Si, después

Y se separaron, cada uno a su lugar, ella a su butaca privilegiada y él al escenario.

Todo siguió como lo planeado, los actores cumpliendo su papel, dando al público algo de lo que hablar por un tiempo prolongado o hasta que otro acontecimiento opacase esta obra.

Una vez se baja el telón, el público ovaciona de pié a todos sus actores, y la representación de cada uno.

Al levantarse nuevamente el telón, los aplausos se intensifican, los actores saludan, primero las mujeres y luego los varones, las rosas volaban hacia el escenario, y una Candy totalmente emocionada aplaudía con el corazón, su Terry, había logrado lo que tanto anheló… actuar. En el momento en que los aplausos ya no podían ser más intensos, Terry coge una rosa, da unos cuantos pasos hacia el público y colocando una rodilla en el suelo, llama a Candy. Ella muy sonriente, llena de ternura se acerca, él besa la flor y se la da, agregando algunas palabras que solo su novia escuchó.

Las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar, el público aplaudió con más energía si es posible, y Elisa desde donde estaba, no lograba ver de quien se trataba, solo pensó que la chica era una suertuda, en cambio Susana, casi que sintió su corazón dejar de latir, Terry le regalaba una rosa a una joven en el público, él nunca había hecho eso, es un gesto totalmente fuera del comportamiento del actor más parco de la compañía… pero Susanita cabeza de pajarito, se tranquilizó diciéndose que era una más de las admiradoras y que quizás era una forma diferente de interactuar con el público femenino, ya que era el fuerte del actor.

Volvió a bajar el telón, ahora sí finalizando la presentación, dando lugar a que las personas salieran del teatro y se dirigieran a la recepción que se daría en honor a la compañía en la casa del alcalde.

Las más jóvenes esperaban a la salida a los actores gritando sus nombres y queriendo algún autógrafo, o al menos una sonrisa, una mirada. El primero en salir fue Robert Hathaway, quien había representando al Rey Lear. Luego de unos minutos aparece Terry Grandchester junto a una Susana más que feliz de venir tomada de la mano del actor, ya había superado el mal rato de ver al joven entregar una rosa a la chica en primera fila- gajes del oficio a los que tendré que acostumbrarme, con el tiempo nos relacionarán y todas estas cosas pasarán al olvido- pensaba Susana, que estaba convencida de que conquistaría el corazón de su compañero.

El camino a carruaje fue caótico.

Entre los gritos y apretujones que les daban antes de llegar al vehículo que los transportaría, Susana aprovechaba de abrazarse a Terry, bien agarradita, sintiendo la cercanía y la fragancia del actor que no la soltaba de la mano. Llegando al carruaje Terry abre la puerta del coche, para que Susana suba, pero ella no quería soltarse de la mano del actor, el joven tuvo que, literalmente hablando, sacudírsela de encima

-Sube Susana… rápido

-Es que… parece que quieren autógrafos- decía para tener un poco más de tiempo de cercanía

-Aquí no Susana, los autógrafos los daríamos en la recepción, eso fue lo que dijo el Sr. Hathaway- decía Terry molesto

-Pero… quizás no todas van a la casa del alcalde- seguía insistiendo

-Bien si tú quieres dar autógrafos- dijo soltándose de ella- puedes quedarte- y diciendo eso Terry subió al coche solo

Susana al verse en el aprieto sola, tuvo que subir al carruaje detrás de Terry. Sé que suena poco caballeroso de parte de nuestro galán inglés, pero Sussy, no entiende razones.

Cuando Susana sube al coche, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sintió como que le cayeran dos baldes de agua muy fría en el cuerpo entero, casi acalambrándola…

Una vez arriba del coche, Terry cerró la puerta y dio la orden de partir

-¿Qué es esto Terry?- dijo Susana

-Terius, Susana, por favor, mi nombre es Terius- insistía en que no se pasara de patuda

-Pero no entiendo- dijo al borde de la histeria

-Nada que entender Susana, ella es Candice White Andrew… mi novia

Continuará

 **Más notitas de la autora: Saludos especiales a todas las que dejan sus mensajitos. Insto a aquellas que aparecen como visitas, poner un nombre para poder saludarlas. Gracias Skarllet Northman, Eli, Anmoncer 1708, Vialsi, Stormaw, dianley, becky7024, Gladys, Astana, Denny Andley, , Tarja Biveke y Anieram, muchas gracias por su compañía y comentarios.**

 **Quiero aclarar, que la continuidad del fic, se basa en el animé original, he ido cambiando ciertas cositas, pero no me pidan milagros, hay cosas que tienen o tienen que pasar, pero siempre recuerden que mi fic es en pro de un final feliz. Saludos, no leemos.**


	24. Chapter 24 La recepción

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Hola otra vez. Nunca entendí porque Candy no fue a la recepción. Aquí, mi versión de como debiera haber sido.**

Capítulo XXIV

La Recepción

Una vez arriba del coche, Terry cerró la puerta y dio la orden de partir

-¿Qué es esto Terry?- dijo Susana

-Terius, Susana, por favor llámame Terius- insistía en que no se pasara de patuda

-Pero no entiendo- dijo al borde de la histeria, tanto era así que su cuerpo temblaba, y sus manos hacían nudo su vestido

-Nada que entender Susana, ella es Candice White Andrew… mi novia

-Mucho gusto señorita Marlow, su presentación fue admirable- dijo Candy saludando. Susana no podía hablar de la impresión que se estaba llevando

-El gusto es mío- logró decir, solo por no quedar de mal educada, porque de gustarle conocerla… nada

Desde ese momento, Terry y Candy entraron en su burbuja, dejando fuera de ella a Susana. El viaje a casa del alcalde, era más bien corto, no demoraron más de diez minutos, pero para Susana fue una eternidad… en el infierno. El ver como Terry trataba a su novia, el cariño, la delicadeza, y el amor que se profesaban, era más de lo que ella podía soportar y Candy no se quedaba atrás, ella llenaba a Terry de miradas cómplices, acariciando el rostro joven y susurrando palabras que solo él podía escuchar, recibiendo de su novio las sonrisas más bellas y afectuosas que él le podía prodigar.

La actriz no salía de su sorpresa, ella jamás esperó que el actor llevara a la chica en el coche, y menos que fuera la misma a la que le dio la rosa al final de la función, este era su momento, en el que ella y Terry irían juntos hasta la recepción, donde aprovecharía para acercarse más a su compañero teniendo como tema la presentación, y la rubia de pelo rizado se lo estaba robando.

En cuanto llegaron, les fue abierta la puerta del carruaje, bajando en primer lugar Terry que ayudaba a Candy. Sin soltar la mano de su novia en ningún momento, Terry sostuvo a Susana por el codo, ayudándola a bajar del coche, luego la suelta y toda su atención se posó en Candy.

Entrando al salón donde se daba la recepción, todo mundo quedó mudo al ver entrar al joven actor con dos damas, una que todos ellos conocían como la actriz Susana Marlow, y reconociendo algunos de ellos a Candy, como la afortunada señorita que había recibido la flor de manos del actor al final de la obra. Los más asombrados fueron sus propios compañeros, quienes conocían el carácter tan peculiar del actor, nunca le habían visto con una mujer, la más cercana era Karen a quien todos reconocían como la amiga de Terius, y Susana como compañera en el escenario, pero nada más.

Algunas de las actrices se acercaron al lado de Susana para preguntar quién era la chica

-Terius la presentó como su novia- dijo Susana entre dientes

-¡Tiene novia!- exclamaron- debe ser un ángel para poder soportarlo… jajaja

-No se puede negar que tiene buen gusto nuestro actor

-Si, es muy bella la señorita ¿estás segura que es la novia de Terius Susana?- dijo una de las actrices poniendo sal en la herida de la lacia actriz

-Estoy segura. Vino con nosotros en el coche- respondió una muy indignada Susana

Ya en medio de la recepción, Terry solo se dedicó a estar con Candy y conversaba con una que otra admiradora, firmando autógrafos y recibiendo de ellas una muy sincera sonrisa de un público agradecido.

Cuando Terry al final de la presentación se había inclinado ofreciendo la rosa a Candy, le dice muy bajito

-Candy, el mismo muchacho que te acercó a mi camerino, te vendrá a buscar para llevarte hasta el coche en el que nos iremos a la recepción- recibiendo de Candy una afirmación silenciosa- lo tenemos que compartir con Susana…

Así fue como Candy llega del brazo de Terry a la tan esperada recepción.

-Terry- lo llama el Sr. Hathaway- que sorpresa nos diste muchacho, llegar con tan bella señorita

-Sr. Hathaway, ella es Candice White Andrew, mi novia- la presenta Terry

-Un gusto conocerla señorita- saluda Robert Hathaway- ya sabía yo que ese gesto de la rosa, tenía un significado especial para ti muchacho

-El más especial de los significados- decía Terry

-Señorita Candice, déjeme decirle que su novio fue un gran Rey de Francia, y creo saber porque

-El es muy buen actor Sr. Hathaway- decía Candy tímidamente

-Muchas gracias a los dos…

-No debes agradecer Terry- dijo Hathaway- desde la audición con tu magnífico Romeo, supe que eras un gran actor, es como si lo trajeras en la sangre… ¿lo heredaste de alguien cercano?

-¡Terry!, ¡Terry!- se escuchó una voz chillona a espaldas de Candy y Terry, que salvaba la situación de tener que responder a la pregunta del Sr, Hathaway

-Otra admiradora- dice Robert alejándose de la pareja

-Hola Terry- saluda Elisa a un lado de Terry

-Hola Elisa- dice Terry como saludo

-Estuviste magnífico- decía Elisa que no había visto quien acompañaba al actor

-Muchas gracias Elisa…- respondió Terry, al momento en que Elisa pone los ojos en Candy

-¡Candy!- exclamó la venenosa

-Hola Elisa. Veo que te sorprende verme- dice Candy, sabiendo que la muchacha no esperaba verla en el teatro, ni mucho menos en la recepción

-¡Eh! Sorprenderme… no, estás equivocada…

-¡Ah! mira, este dinero te lo envía una de mis compañeras- decía Candy, viendo la cara de incredulidad de Elisa- dijo que te pertenece

-De que estás hablando… creo que estás equivocada

-No Elisa, no me he equivocado, es lo que tú le diste a mi compañera, para que no me cambiara el turno- remató Candy colocando el dinero en la mano de Elisa- ahora si nos disculpas- Candy y Terry muy tomaditos de la mano se alejaron de la chica. Fue ahí que a Elisa le dio la pataleta- no entiendo que le ve a Candy… entonces- reflexionó- ¡era ella la chica de primera fila!… ¡arggg!... no puede ser, estuvo en el teatro, y en una de las mejores ubicaciones

-¿Qué te pasa Elisa, que tienes berrinche?- escuchó decir a Neal

-Candy estuvo en el teatro y ahora se pasea con Terry como si fuera una reina…

-Y que esperas hermanita, Candy es la novia del actor

-Si lo sé…pero… pero

\- Elisa, no sé porque pierdes tu tiempo- decía Neal

-¿Qué tendrá esa Candy?- se preguntaba Elisa

-Si quieres te doy un detalle- comenzó Neal- es hermosa, noble…

-¡Cállate Neal!, no necesito que me la describas

-Entonces no preguntes tonteras- respondió Neal

Elisa no era la única que echaba chispas por la presencia de Candy en la recepción, la otra era Susana, que no sabía cómo meterse entre ellos, con cualquier escusa, la idea era ser ella la compañera de Terry, no "la novia"…ella ser la protagonista… ella pasearse del brazo del joven actor… ella ser la novia

-¡Terius!- dijo la pegajosa- va a comenzar la rueda de prensa, debemos ir allá- dijo encontrando una manera de estar con el joven y sacar del camino a Candy

-Si Susana, estoy atento. Robert nos avisará el momento- cortó Terry y siguieron su camino dejando a la actriz sola con su despecho

-¡Terry!, ¡Candy!- se oyeron voces conocidas, Stear, Patty y Archie se acercaban a ellos, junto a una Annabeth pegada al brazo del elegante gatito

-Hola chicos- saluda Terry- ¿les gusto el espectáculo?

-Como dicen todos de ti… ¡estuviste magnífico!- dijo Patty imitando la voz de las encopetadas señoras

-Si… ¡felicitaciones!, gustó mucho tu Rey de Francia- decía Archie tratando de sacarse de encima a Annie

En otra parte del salón, estaba Robert Hathaway y el alcalde

-Que magnífica recepción- decía el Sr. Hathaway

-Felicitaciones Roberth Hathaway, el éxito de esta fiesta es mérito suyo- elogiaba el alcalde

-Lamento desilusionarlo, el mérito es todo de Shakespeare- y alzando su copa- brindemos por él

-Estuvo usted estupendo como el Rey Lear, y ese joven que interpretó al Rey de Francia…

-¡Ah! Terry, es un joven actor que promete mucho

-Jajaja… y parece pasarlo muy bien por lo demás- dice el alcalde mirando hacia donde se encontraba Terry en el grupo formado por su novia y amigos, una que otra admiradora- ahora sonríe, pero a veces parece tan…

-¿Indiferente?

-Si, sí, eso, indiferente…

-Es parte de su encanto… creo

-Roberth Hathaway segundo ¡eh!- decía el alcalde divertido

-No lo sé- Roberth Hathaway respondió y se quedó meditando en la persona del joven actor

Las admiradoras de Terry, desfilaban por su lado, haciendo preguntas e invitaciones…

-Terry…estuvo magnífico, tendrá que darme un autógrafo

-¡Espléndido!- decían las admiradoras, jóvenes y no tanto

-Querido Terry, tiene que venir a visitarnos- decía una dama no tan joven- haremos una gran fiesta en su honor

-Lo siento pero…

-Terry- interrumpió el señor Hathaway- debemos ir a la conferencia de prensa- Terry se dirige a Candy y dice

-Amor mío, entiendes que debo seguir actuando en la rueda de prensa ¿verdad?- lo dice porque debe presentarse con Susana

-Claro Terry, ve tranquilo, que estaré aquí esperándote junto a los chicos

-Gracias- dijo, y se dirigió junto con Roberth Hathaway al lugar de la entrevista

Todo estaba preparado para la entrevista a los actores de Strafford, en una esquina del salón, había sillas para las damas, mientras los varones permanecían de pie. Frente a ellos los periodistas de prensa escrita y radial. Terry, tomó su lugar atrás de Susana, y esta se sentía en la gloria, sabía que la prensa haría preguntas que podían poner en entredicho a la novia del joven actor y su relación con la actriz principal

-Señor Hathaway- decía un hombre de prensa- seré el moderador de la rueda de prensa para mantener el orden

-Muy agradecido- respondió el aludido- ustedes preguntan y nosotros trataremos de responder

-Muy bien… comencemos- el moderador, señalaba al periodista y este se presentaba, decía el nombre del actor a quien se dirigiría y hacía su pregunta

-Sr. Hathaway, ¿qué lo llevó a traer a El Rey Lear hasta Chicago?- prensa

-Fuimos invitados por la Fundación de ayuda y erradicación de la pobreza, esta presentación es a beneficio de los pobres

-¿Se van a presentar algún otro día o en las ciudades cercana a Chicago?- prensa

-No. Esta presentación es única. Viajamos mañana temprano iniciando una gira por varias ciudades

-Hemos visto en el joven actor Terry Grandchester una interpretación del Rey de Francia memorable… - dirigiéndose al joven actor dijo- ¿cuántos años tiene?- prensa

-17 años- respondió Terry sin mayores detalles

-¿Siempre quiso ser actor?- prensa

-Siempre me apasionó el teatro, pero trataba de distraerme en otras cosas antes de comprender que esta era mi pasión

-¿Cómo surgió su deseo por ser actor?- prensa

-De un regalo que recibí, Romeo y Julieta…

-¿Ha hecho amigos en este trabajo?, siempre lo vemos muy unido a su compañera Susana Marlow- prensa… Susana pensó que la respuesta sería afirmativa

-Debo confesar que tengo dos amigos, pero la señorita Marlow es solo mi compañera en la actuación- Susana quería morirse, nunca esperó que Terry la negara

-¿Cómo se llevan dentro y fuera del escenario usted y la señorita Marlow?- prensa

-En el escenario ustedes ya lo pudieron apreciar, fuera de él es mi vida privada, y la señorita Marlow no forma parte de ella

-¿Cuál sería su papel favorito para interpretar?- prensa

-Romeo, sin ninguna duda- respondió el actor

-Y como Julieta ¿se sentiría cómodo con la señorita Marlow?- prensa

-Sentirme cómodo o no, no influiría en mi actuación, trabajaría igual con la actriz que se ganara el papel, no haría diferencias

-Pero se le ve cómodo con la señorita Marlow- la prensa insistía en ligarlo con Susana

-Repito, es mi profesión, y si ella gana el papel, yo lo interpretaré, si lo gana otra compañera, la interpretación será la misma

-Cambiando de tema… ¿quién es la señorita que lo acompaña?- prensa

-Mi novia… es todo lo que diré- dijo tajante, no le gustaba que se inmiscuyeran en su vida privada

-¿Es la misma señorita a quien le regaló la rosa al final de la obra?- prensa

-Sí

-Entonces ella es su musa- prensa

-Sí… ella es mi todo- respondió Terry fijando la mirada en Candy

-Por último…para ser actor se necesita talento… ¿cree que lo tiene?- prensa

-Eso se lo debe responder el público…- finalizó Terry

-Señorita Marlow…- continuaron la entrevista que se extendió casi por una hora, después de la rueda de prensa, la recepción se dio por terminada.

Cuando salieron de casa del alcalde, Terry, Candy y los chicos, Susana lo siguió y le dijo

-Terius, nos vamos juntos al hotel… digo porque debemos usar el mismo coche

-No te preocupes por mí Susana, llévate tú el carruaje, yo llegaré solo- respondió Terry

-Pero… eso es muy peligroso Terius, y…

-Nada Susana, yo volveré solo- zanjó Terry ya algo mal humorado por la actitud de la joven

-Bien, buenas noches Terius- dijo la actriz y se retiró

-Es muy insistente tu compañera Terry- decía Stear

-No sabes cuánto- dijo Terry, mientras subían a un coche para los cinco amigos

-Se parece a la "novia" que no me puedo quitar de encima- decía un Archie muy cabizbajo, había pasado una muy mala jornada. El quería disfrutar del espectáculo y Annie en el palco, no lo dejaba, luego en la recepción. Por lo menos la familia Britter se había retirado del lugar cuando comenzó la rueda de prensa

-No te preocupes Archie, mi padre está muy pronto a llegar, y se solucionarán las cosas, es más, George tuvo que viajar a Nueva York porque ahí esta nuestro desaparecido tío abuelo - decía Candy tratando de consolar a su primo

-Ya no sé que hacer, Claire, se aburrirá de esta situación y yo no podré hacer nada por retenerla

-Ya verás que no… el tío abuelo algo tendrá que hacer- decía Stear

El tío abuelo… de él no hemos tenido noticias pero sí de Albert y Karen en Nueva York.

Albert había decidido que quería pasar su vida entera al lado de Karen Kleys, y dio un paso en su vida que pensó nunca llegaría. Estando en el departamento de Karen, que prácticamente ya era su casa, preparó una cena especial para ella

-¡Que rico huele!- dice Karen saliendo del dormitorio vestida con ropa interior muy vanguardista, y sobre ella una fina bata de seda

-Preparé esto especialmente para ti- respondió Albert, que no pudo evitar acerase a ella y abrazarla después de una intensa mirada al atuendo de la mujer

-¿Y por qué sería?, no sé de nada que haya que festejar- dijo sabiendo lo que provocaba en el rubio

-Como que no, te parece poco festejar que estamos juntos, muy juntos- dijo Albert besando su cuello

-Tan juntos que ya no podemos separarnos- dijo Karen rodeándolo con sus brazos por el cuello para acercarlo más a ella

-Por eso mismo es esta cena

-Sigo sin entender…- no terminó la frase cuando Albert la besó con ¿amor?

-Karen- dijo muy cerca de su boca- quiero que te cases conmigo- sí, despacito pero con seguridad

-¡Qué!- chilló la mujer sorprendida por la propuesta

-Que te cases conmigo- repitió ojitos azules

-Si, si escuché…pero

-Pero qué- dice un Albert preocupado de haberse adelantado con la proposición

-Es que… ¿estás seguro?

-Si no lo estuviera, no te lo pediría- Albert aún la abrazaba- y tú

-Yo que

-Karen… no quieres casarte conmigo, es eso, todavía no es un tiempo prudente para ti

-¡Oh! No, no, no Albert. Yo sí me caso contigo hoy mismo, pero…

-¿Pero?

-¿Estás seguro?

-Estoy seguro. Es de lo único que estoy seguro en este momento, que quiero pasar mi vida junto a ti

-¿Por qué?

-¡Fuuu!... porque te amo- dijo después de un suspiro, entendiendo lo que Karen quería escuchar

-¿Me amas?, lo dices en serio- lo miraba a los ojos tratando de leer en ellos que de verdad la amaba

-Sí Karen, te amo, el día en el parque lo comprobé, y las noches en tu departamento, yo estoy seguro, te amo… y tú Karen ¿me amas?

-Desde el primer día en que vi tus ojos color del cielo, te amo Albert, estoy segura

-Entonces… ¿aceptas?

-Sí, acepto ser tu esposa Albert- y el sacando de su bolsillo una cajita color rojo, abriéndola delante de una Karen que no creía lo que veía, un anillo de compromiso de fina confección en oro blanco con un diamante rosa central, que fue colocado en su dedo anular para luego besarla

-Gracias Karen, verás que seremos felices amor mío

-Muy felices, te amo Albert- olvidando la cena que nunca tocaron, fueron hasta la habitación para seguir demostrándose su amor.

Aún recostados, Albert decide hablar a Karen con la verdad, con su verdad

-Karen…

-mmmm- media adormilada

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo seriamente Albert acariciando la espalda de su mujer

-Ahora… - dice Karen sin abrir los ojos

-Ahora… mírame Karen- dijo Albert con voz apagada

-Sucede algo- ahora si Karen mas espabilada

-Para que nos casemos, tienes que conocerme, y hay cosas que tienes que saber

-No necesito saber nada Albert, ya te lo había dicho- decía Karen recordando lo ya hablado

-No es solo por la confianza, sino por lo que soy y a lo que te arrastraré una vez estando casados- ahora sí Karen bien despierta se incorporó sentándose en la cama

-No entiendo, me asustas

-No, no es nada para asustarse… eso creo- dijo Albert un poco dudoso

-¡Ya!, ya me dio curiosidad, que es lo que quieres decirme- decía una Karen algo ansiosa

-Bien- dijo Albert también sentándose en la cama- comenzaré por mi nombre… me llamo Williams Albert Andrew… - Albert se quedó esperando alguna reacción por parte de Karen… algo tenía que decirle su nombre…ella conocía a Candy…- ¿no te dice nada?

-Tendría que decirme algo, lo más cercano a tu nombre que he escuchado es el del padre de Candy que se llama igual que tú- y no hacía la relación

-Yyyyyy!

-Y qué- Karen se le quedó mirando a los ojos y de un momento a otro dijo- ¿qué probabilidades existen de llamarte igual al padre adoptivo de Candy?

-Ninguna… ninguna posibilidad

-Es decir- Karen abrió los ojos más grandes que jamás se habían visto, y se bajó de la cama llevándose con ella la sábana que los protegía- no, no, no puede ser, tú no puedes ser el padre invisible de Candy, ella te describe como un hombre mayor, si hasta le dice tío abuelo!

-Padre invisible… jajaja, de dónde sacó eso- decía Albert divertido

-Terry… Terry dice que como nunca lo han visto es el padre invisible de su pecosa- decía alejándose del hombre que bajándose de la cama y vistiendo el pantalón del pijama la alcanza y abraza por la espalda diciendo

-Karen, no me tengas miedo, soy el padre adoptivo de Candy, es por eso que conozco a los chicos, estuve con ellos en Londres, y me fui a África cuando vi que Candy estaba segura con Terry a su lado… luego regresé para presentar la adopción de mi pequeña al clan en pleno en Escocia…

-No es necesario que trates de convencerme Albert- decía Karen tratando de comprender lo que estaba escuchando- necesito entender lo que sucede

-Es verdad… vuelve conmigo a la cama y conversaremos con calma…- dijo guiándola nuevamente a la cama- cuando nos conocimos en casa de Terry, yo no pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo, lo único que quiero es que Candy sepa quién soy en realidad… pero te vi y no pude alejarme de ti, eso ya lo discutimos- Karen afirmó en silencio- con los días irás saliendo de dudas en cuanto a mi

-Entonces… ¿el anillo es real?- dijo la mujer mirando el anillo en su dedo

-Jajaja… eres increíble, puedes preguntar cualquier cosa y solo quieres saber si el anillo es verdadero… jajaja

-Es que es tan bonito, que si fuera de verdad, no me lo creería…

-Vas a tener que creerlo… es real… es de Tiffany- dijo con una gran sonrisa al ver la cara de incredulidad de Karen

-Oh Albert, cuando me lo diste hace un rato lo encontré maravillosamente lindo, pero ahora, además de lindo, tendré que guardar mi mano en una caja fuerte, para no tentar a nadie…

-Lo podemos guardar en una caja fuerte en el banco…

-¡Nooo!... yo no me lo saco por nada del mundo, ni te lo devuelvo en caso de que te arrepientas- dijo llenando de besos a su amante prometido

-No pienso arrepentirme Karen… si te dije todo esto hoy, es porque mañana te haré mi esposa…

-¡Mañana!, pero Albert no tengo que ponerme…

-Karen, solo será una boda por lo civil, por la iglesia nos casaremos apenas arregle todo en mi familia y podrás organizarla con tiempo, ya tengo todo preparado para mañana, hasta me di la libertad de comprarte un vestido para la ocasión- dijo levantándose de la cama y regresando con una gran caja- aquí está, ¿quieres verlo?- Karen se levantó y dirigiéndose a la gran caja, la abrió y dijo

-Es hermoso- sacándolo de su envoltorio lo comenzó a observar, detalle a detalle, encontrando que era muy de su gusto y preferencia, era realmente un vestido hermoso, algo que ella compraría… era de dos piezas en color rojo con orillas en negro, la chaqueta se habría en la cintura…- gracias Albert, aunque sé que todo es muy rápido y lo más probable es que tu familia crea que soy una interesada, yo me casaría contigo aún sin apellido

-Eso lo sé, recuerda que me diste el sí, cuando no conocías nada de mi… eso me dice mas de ti que cualquier cosa que se nos venga en contra

-¿Va a resultar Albert?

-Claro que sí mi amor- decía Albert abrazando a su dama para darle confianza

-¡No podré seguir haciendo teatro!- dijo poniéndose tensa de un momento a otro

-De eso hablaremos después, no me opongo a que sigas siendo actriz, pero tenemos que pensar en cómo y cuándo, Chicago no es como Nueva York.

-Tienes razón, no pensemos en eso ahora

-Vamos, tenemos que descansar.

Y así dejamos Nueva york, con dos nuevos tortolitos que van muy apresurados en su camino a una vida juntos. Esperemos todo resulte de acuerdo a sus planes.

En Chicago, un Terry que partiría en el tren de las 12:00, desayunaba junto a Susana, se sirvió un poco de té y levantándose de su puesto comienza a caminar y Susana dice

-No vas a servirte más té Terius

-No, quiero descansar antes de partir- claro pensó Susana, si no durmió en toda la noche por andar con Candy

Terry en vez de hacer lo que le había dicho a su compañera, salió del hotel, y parando un carruaje, se dirigió al hospital donde trabajaba Candy.

Terry se despedía en la guardia del hospital de una muy entristecida enfermera

-Candy, no te pongas triste, será por menos tiempo la separación…

-Eso no lo sabemos Terry- decía Candy aferrándose a las manos de su novio, porque no podían demostrarse su cariño en frente de la gente, era muy mal visto

-Solo tenemos que terminar la temporada de presentaciones y tendré vacaciones, y por supuesto que las pasaré en Chicago, donde se encuentra mi pecosa

-Espero que así sea. Cada vez me cuesta más separarme de ti- decía la chica realmente acongojada- te necesito tanto en cada momento de mi vida, ahora también se suma el hecho de ser una Andrew en toda la extensión de la palabra, si hasta los negocios me están interesando

-Pero Stear, Archie y Patty están contigo, y los padres de los chicos, no estás sola pecas, y George que aunque ahora está en Nueva York, siempre está pendiente de ti

-Lo sé, pero no es lo mismo- dijo haciendo un puchero de esos que derriten a nuestro Terry

-No hagas eso pecosa, que no es el momento

-Lo siento- dijo percatándose de lo que hacía

-¡Candy!- se escuchó la áspera voz de Flamy

-Si Flamy- dijo Candy sin soltar a Terry

-Estamos en horario de trabajo no de socializar con la gente que visita este hospital- dijo la amargada, sin dejar de echarle un ojo al guapetón de Terry, es amargada… no ciega

-Lo siento Flamy, pero Terry no es cualquier persona…

-¡Ah! no, y ¿qué de tan especial tiene tu visita?

-El es mi novio Flamy, te presento a Terius Grandchester…

-Un gusto señorita - saludó cortés el joven

-No me interesa quien sea- dijo- lo importante es que tienes que dedicarte a tu trabajo y…

-Un momento señorita- cortó Terry- se bien que estos son horarios de trabajo, pero eso no justifica su mal trato a las personas, y menos que trate de esa manera a Candy, yo estoy aquí solo despidiéndome…

-Lo siento, sigue sin interesarme lo que estén haciendo

-Bien Flamy, en un minuto estoy de nuevo en mi trabajo- dijo Candy viendo que Flamy no cambiaba su actitud tan mal educada, si bien es cierto en algún momento Candy admiró su fortaleza y dedicación por el trabajo, de un tiempo hasta hoy se estaba portando realmente como alguien sin educación

-Terry, volviendo a lo nuestro- decía Candy haciendo caso omiso a la presencia de Flamy- deseo tengas una gira inolvidable y un regreso tranquilo hasta Nueva York

-Gracias Candy, pero preferiría quedarme aquí contigo o que viajáramos juntos- decía Terry despidiéndose de Candy

-Saluda a tu madre y a las chicas de mi parte

-Claro que si, ellas estarán felices cuando escuchen todo lo que tengo que contarles

-Como que la actuación del "joven actor revelación" fue magnífica, y que tuvo la mejor de las críticas

-Algo así- dijo Terry con arrogancia y reía- jajaja

-¡Ay! Mi arrogantito, como te voy a extrañar. Estuve pensando en algo

-En que pecosa

-Tu rostro y tu nombre sale en casi toda la prensa de espectáculos

-Y…

-Que no demorará mucho en llegar a Inglaterra…

-Y que se entere mi padre de donde me encuentro- terminó de decir Terry

-Si. ¿No te preocupa?

-La verdad…no. Mi padre me hiso llegar una carta a través de mi madre, dándome según él dos opciones, diciendo que si yo acepto el ducado y todo lo que conlleva la sucesión, él te aceptará a ti como mi esposa, si no acepto el me dará caza y me desposará con la que él elija y seré duque de todas maneras, tengo hasta septiembre para decidir

-¡Oh! No… eso no es darte opciones

-Claro que no, pero no te preocupes, encontraremos la forma de evitar que eso suceda. No te angusties pecas, yo sabré que hacer. Es hora de separarnos, te escribiré a diario

-Yo también- se abrazaron durante un momento en que los dos retuvieron lo que más pudieron del ser querido, su aroma, los latidos de su corazón, la fuerza del abrazo y el amor que se profesaban

-Hasta pronto pecosa mía

-Hasta pronto Terry mío

Se tuvieron que despedir, o Terry perdería el tren, y ya no podía darse ese lujo, se habían acabado los permisos para él, la compañía lo necesitaba y él se debía a su trabajo, quería seguir ascendiendo y consiguiendo papeles de más importancia cada vez. Antes de irse, pasó a preparar un regalo para su pecosa.

Una vez en la estación, Susana no se despegaba de Terry. Había pasado toda la noche pensando en lo ocurrido después de la presentación, llegando a la conclusión, que si bien su compañero quería mucho a su "novia", la distancia era una carta que jugaría a su favor. Ella también había escuchado eso de que la distancia mata al amor, y su mente de pajarito se aferraba a cualquier esperanza que se dibujara en el horizonte de sus pensamientos.

-¡Terius! Subamos al tren que ya va a partir

-Sube tú Susana, yo lo haré después, no te quedes por mí- respondió Terry

-Pero…- Susana al insistir, vio como cambió la cara del actor, y decidió subir calladita al vagón del tren, en sus pensamientos de niñita caprichosa se leía- ¿qué estará esperando?, quizás viene a despedirlo su novia, algo retrasada pero eso debe ser…- no dejando de mirar por la ventana del vagón vio que Terry no dejaba de mirar todo a su alrededor, como queriendo llevarse un poquito del olor y del color de la ciudad que cobijaba a su amada pecosa

-¡Eh! Terry me está buscando- decía Elisa viendo a Terry- permiso- ¡Terry!... vine a despedirte- dijo llegando al lado del actor

-Gracias

-Muy pronto iré a Broadway… me esperarás- decía Elisa como si ella fuera lo más importante en la vida del actor, Terry la miraba con cara de preocupación- ahora en vez de una tendré a dos locas persiguiéndome- pensaba Terry

-¡Terry!... ya es la hora- era Susana llamándolo desde el vagón

-Si… voy en seguida- respondió y subió al tren sin siquiera despedirse de Elisa.

Susana al ver que Candy nunca llegó a la estación, se sintió feliz y llena de esperanzas, creía firmemente que tendría la oportunidad tan esperada- algo debe haber pasado entre ellos para que Candy no viniera a despedirlo- se decía la chica.

Continuará

 **Más notitas: ¿qué les pareció? ¿les gustó?**

 **Saludos a todos aquellos que escribieron algo de sus pensamientos como mensajes para esta autora.**

 **Bienvenidos todos los que se atrevieron a escribir.**

 **Al final de sus mensajes, díganme de que parte del mundo están leyendo. Los gráficos muestras en formas generales el tránsito de lectores o visitantes.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	25. Chapter 25 Charlie Sanders

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Buena noche. Subo hoy el capítulo correspondiente a mañana.**

Capítulo XXV

Charlie Sanders

La compañía de teatro se dirigía a San Luis (Misuri), el viaje sería largo, comenzaban una gira y Susana aprovecharía hasta la más mínima oportunidad de acercarse a Terry, y conquistar su corazón

-Candy es una mujer simplona, no se puede comparar conmigo, a los ojos de Terry yo seré atractiva, y le haré ver lo poca cosa que es la pueblerina de Candy- pensaba la actriz sentada a un lado de Terry, ella leía y el dormía

En el mismo tren en que viajaba la compañía de teatro, estaba Charlie Sanders, amigo de nuestro actor favorito desde la niñez, aunque habían escogido caminos muy diferentes. Terry, aún perteneciendo a la aristocracia inglesa, había decidido dedicarse a la actuación, en cambio Charlie, era un delincuente juvenil buscado por la policía, ya que se había escapado del reformatorio en el que fue internado la última vez que lo capturaron.

Charlie, caminaba por los vagones, cuando se encontró con un Terry que dormía profundamente, intentó llamarlo, pero en ese mismo momento la policía que lo perseguía entró al vagón, obligando al delincuente juvenil a escapar, no supo que hacer y saltó del tren en marcha, quedando con heridas de gravedad.

Cuando Charlie cayó del tren, o mejor dicho se tiró, quedó muy mal herido. Por suerte para él, el tren iba pasando por un predio de plantación de manzanas, desde donde algunos de los trabajadores le vieron caer, corrieron en su auxilio y lo trasladaron inmediatamente al Hospital Santa Juana en la ciudad de Chicago, precisamente donde trabajaba Candy.

Candy había ido directamente a clases luego de despedir a Terry en la sala de guardia. El doctor Robson, quien impartía la clase de esa hora, hablaba acerca de las heridas de balas, y Candy pensó, que la guerra estaba más cerca de lo que todos creían- este tema significa que la guerra está cerca, que quizás tengamos que ir como apoyo- pensaba Candy.

Estaban todas muy concentradas en la clase cuando la jefa de enfermeras interrumpió dirigiéndose al doctor Robson

-Doctor, hay una emergencia, alguien saltó del tren que se dirige a San Luis, mientras este estaba en marcha- dijo la jefa de enfermeras, y a Candy se le detuvo el corazón- el tren a San Luis…es el tren en el que viaja Terry - pensó la rubia

-Bien, hasta aquí la clase…vamos señorita- dijo el doctor dirigiéndose a la enfermera mayor

-Podríamos usar a dos estudiantes- sugirió la mujer

-Si, será una muy buena experiencia para ellas…elija a dos- fue la respuesta del doctor

Candy se ofreció en el acto, pero la jefe de enfermeras ignorándola escogió a Flamy y Nataly

-El resto siga estudiando- dijo la mujer y se fueron

Pasado un rato en la sala de estudio, Candy apenas y se concentraba, pensando en quien sería el accidentado, en eso entra una enfermera algo agitada y dice

-El médico dijo que reconoció al accidentado como un actor de la escuela de Strafford- dijo la recién llegada

-Dijiste Strafford…ahí está Terry… ¿cómo se llama el actor?- decía Candy con los nervios destrozados al imaginar que fuese Terry el accidentado

-No lo sé Candy, pero es un actor muy, muy famoso- respondía la chica

-Actor, joven, famoso… ¡nooooo!- dijo Candy en su pensamiento, todavía no se reponía de lo que contó su compañera cuando…

-Dicen que el paciente es Terry Grandchester- dice Judy

-¡Terry!- exclamó Candy

-Sí, ese nombre dieron

-No puede ser… ¿cómo se iba a caer del vagón?- pensaba Candy- tengo que verlo, y saldré de dudas, no, no puede ser Terry, debe haber una confusión- y levantándose de su asiento corrió hasta la sala de operaciones, intentó entrar, pero estaba cerrada ya que estaban operando, en eso el seguro aflojó y aparecieron Flamy y Nataly, la primera sosteniendo a la segunda

-¿Qué sucede Flamy?- quiso saber la pecosa

-Nataly se desmayó… ocúpate de ella Candy

-Te sientes bien Nataly- Candy preocupada por su compañera

-Si- fue la débil respuesta

-Flamy, ese paciente- intentó saber Candy, pero Flamy sin prestarle ninguna atención, entró nuevamente a la sala de operaciones y cerró la puerta

-¡Oh!, no me escuchó… ¿cómo voy a salir de dudas?- pensaba Candy, mientras se dirigía con Nataly a una habitación con cama para que se recuperara.

Una vez Nataly se recupera de su malestar

-Y ahora ¿cómo te sientes Nataly?

-Mucho mejor, pero por favor Candy, no le cuentes a nadie que me desmayé en cirugía, no pude soportarlo- rogaba la enfermera

-¿Tan mal está el paciente?- pregunta Candy con un nudo en la garganta

-No saben si sobrevivirá

-¿Qué?, estás segura Nataly- Candy al borde de las lágrimas

-Si, es un hombre joven, pero el doctor no tiene muchas esperanzas de salvarle la vida, solo hay que esperar que sus ganas de vivir y su juventud, le ayuden a superar la crisis

-Nataly- dice Candy- las enfermeras dicen que el accidentado es Terry

-¡Terry!... ¿tu novio?

-Sí, esas noticias fueron las que llegaron al salón de estudio

-No Candy, no es tu novio, se parecen en la condición física, pero no es él… yo lo hubiera reconocido, lo vi más de una vez en el hospital cuando te buscaba

-Estás segura Nataly- Candy como recuperando su alma

-Sí Candy, más que segura, no te preocupes

Candy siguió atendiendo a Nataly, ya más recuperada de su malestar, cuando entra Flamy al cuarto

-¿Qué haces Candy?, ¿qué pasa contigo?- comenzó a decir Flamy, causando molestia en Candy- no cumples tu guardia, ahora estás perdiendo el tiempo en cuidar a Nataly…

-¡Espera Flamy!- se espantó la pecosa- mi guardia fue cubierta por Nataly y yo haré la de ella esta noche, no falté, y si ahora estoy aquí es porque tú misma me lo pediste, y vienes reclamando cosas que no son verdad… que te pasa Flamy, ¿tienes algo en contra mía?, te recuerdo que eres tan aprendiz de enfermera como cualquiera de nosotras

-No vine a discutir contigo, señorita caprichosa- siguió la morena

-Yo tampoco discuto contigo, solo te aclaro lo que pienso…

-No me importa nada lo que tú pienses… y Nataly- se dirigió a la otra enfermera- trata de sobreponerte, no puedes ser enfermera, si te desmayas al ver sangre

-Lo siento- comenzó a decir Nataly

-No tienes que disculparte Nataly- decía Candy

-Han pensado en algún momento- continuó Flamy- en que dirán de la escuela de enfermeras Maryland, si siguen comportándose así de indisciplinadas y cobardes

-Flamy, las cosas no son como tu las vez- dijo Candy

-Ya que tienes tiempo para discutir- dijo Flamy dirigiéndose a Candy- escribe la plaqueta para el cuarto del paciente recién operado, su nombre Terry Grandchester- se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Candy se quedó un momento pensando en porque creían que el paciente accidentado era Terry. Nataly le había dejado claro que no era su novio el que cayó del tren, pero todos insistían en que era el joven actor. Decidió hacer lo que Flamy le dijo sin discutir a la seria enfermera

-Nunca pensé que tendría que ver tú nombre de este modo Terry, a la entrada de un cuarto de hospital- pensaba la pecosa, y decidió entrar para averiguar el porque de la confusión. Se acercó con calma a la cama del paciente, y viendo que este se movía le habló

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Candy, soy su enfermera ¿cómo se siente?- preguntó la rubia con su habitual afabilidad. El paciente, había sufrido una herida en el rostro, tenía totalmente vendada su cabeza, solo se veían sus ojos. Al escuchar a Candy presentarse y preguntar, el hombre no respondió, se limitó a dar vuelta el rostro

-Se que no puede hablar, pero puede mirarme - insistía la rubia, pero no obtenía respuesta del paciente. De un momento a otro se abre la puerta de la habitación y entra Elisa

-Hola

-¿Elisa?

-Y bien, ya te despediste, querida- dijo mientras dejaba flores en un jarrón

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Candy no entendía

-Simplemente quiero decir que los Leagan nos haremos cargo de todo querida

-Los Leagan- Candy realmente no entendía nada

-Pero no permitiremos que nadie del teatro se acerque a Terry, menos esa chica Susana, así es que no te preocupes Terry- dijo Elisa hablando al paciente en la cama, y Candy entendió lo que estaba pasando, Elisa también creía que el accidentado era Terry, y siguiéndole el juego

-Los integrantes de la compañía estarán muy preocupados por el accidente, pero con su próxima función en otra ciudad…

-No te vez muy alegre de que nos hagamos cargo de cuidar de Terry - la interrumpió Elisa

-¿Debería alegrarme de que quieras cuidar de mi novio Elisa?- siguió Candy- debo decirte, que no creo que Terry se alegre tampoco…querida

-Eres una descarada- dijo Elisa, pero Candy no le oyó, ya había salido del cuarto

Candy salió del cuarto, dejando a Elisa creer que el paciente era Terry- Para qué sacarla del error- pensaba Candy divertida. Estaba haciendo sus rondas cuando fue llamada por la jefe de enfermeras

-Me mandó llamar señora Franklin

-Si Candy, adelante… te llamé para decirte que por un tiempo pasarás a medicina interna

-¿Qué sucede? Hay alguna razón en especial para ese cambio… no entiendo señora

-No puedes preguntar Candy- y bajando la mirada- son órdenes superiores y no estoy autorizada a dar detalles

-Ordenes superiores- Elisa… detrás de esto está Elisa- pensaba Candy- muy bien señora Franklin, ¿cuando empiezo?

-Hoy te toca turno nocturno en cirugía, supe que Judy cubrió tu guardia ayer noche, ¿no es así?

-Si. Judy me hizo el favor…

-No importa Candy, si las dos estaban de acuerdo, no hay ningún problema… entonces, deberás cubrir la guardia nocturna y mañana comienzas en medicina interna

-Muy bien, señora. Me retiro.

-Puedes seguir Candy- dijo la enfermera mayor, y al encontrarse sola reflexionó- esta chica es todo lo que Mary Jane describe en su hoja de vida, dulce, sonriente, de fácil adaptación, transmite paz y ganas de salir adelante a los pacientes, hasta los más difíciles… será una muy buena enfermera. Lástima que tenga una enemiga poderosa como lo es la chica Leagan.

Candy, tenía toda la razón, Elisa había movido sus influencias para sacar a Candy del pabellón donde según ella estaba "Terry". Obviamente, esto no molestó a la pecosa, porque el paciente "no era Terry", y lo que es más importante, si ella quisiera, usaría la influencia del apellido que llevaba como la heredera de Williams Andrew, nada de lo que pudiera hacer Elisa, daría resultado alguno, pero Candy pensaba- dejemos que Elisa sea feliz… aunque sea alguna horas… jajaja- reía para sus adentros la pecosa.

Al otro día, había comenzado su entrenamiento en medicina interna- nada emocionante- se decía Candy, pero ahí tenía que trabajar, y lo haría con su mejor cara y disposición. Iba a entregar unas fichas, cuando se acerca a ella un hombre de abundante barba, y muy abrigado, si hasta llevaba un gorro cubriendo su cabeza

-Señorita- se dirige a Candy- ¿me puede ayudar?

-¡Por supuesto!- exclama Candy

-Candy… ¿no me reconoces?

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- pregunta Candy intrigada

-Soy yo Candy- dice hasta ese momento desconocido paciente- soy Stear- dice, sacando parte del disfraz que ocultaba su rostro

-¡Stear!... ¿qué haces aquí?

-Shhhh, Candy, no quiero que me descubran y luego me saquen del hospital

-¿Qué haces disfrazado?

-No quiero que Elisa me reconozca

-Elisa no vendrá por aquí- decía Candy entre risas

-Vine para hablarte de Terry

-Elisa cree que Terry está internado aquí

-¿Cómo es eso?, ¿tú no lo crees?- preguntó Stear sorprendido

-No es Terry, Stear. Una de las enfermeras que estuvo en la operación del accidentado, conoce a Terry, y ella me dijo que no es Terry…

-Tiene razón. Sé de buena fuente que Terry está en otra ciudad

-Lo sé. Igual, gracias por venir a decirme

-Qué divertido será cuando Elisa se de cuenta de que a quien está cuidando con tanto esmero, no es Terry… jajaja- reía Stear

-¿Por qué?

-Imagínate, la cara de Elisa, al descubrir que estuvo cuidando con tanto esmero, que se tomó tantas molestias por un extraño…jajaja- Stear no dejaba de reír y Candy no pudo no compartir su alegría

En el cuarto de "Terry", Elisa hacía y deshacía

-Pongan mucha atención enfermeras, no quiero que "mi Terry" empeore, si le pasa algo me las van a pagar

-Nataly, corta esto- decía Judy y a la vez pensaba ¿de dónde salió esta loca que trata al paciente de mío?, si en verdad fuera el actor, sería el novio de Candy

-Sí Judy

-Les advierto- decía Elisa- tengan mucho cuidado porque puedo hacerlas echar muy fácilmente

-No se preocupe señorita, lo cuidaremos muy bien- decía Nataly

-Y no permitan que Candy se acerque, por nada del mundo

-No lo permitiremos señorita- dijeron las enfermeras y salieron del cuarto

-¿La oíste?- decía Nataly

-Claro que la oí, está loca

-Su padre, es amigo del alcalde y del director del hospital, no puede negarse a un pedido suyo- Judy, meditó en esto y llegó a la conclusión, de que había juzgado muy mal a Candy, por pertenecer a una familia adinerada, ella, pudiendo ser muy parecida a la "chica loca" del cuarto que recién dejaban, nunca ponía como pretexto su situación económica, ni posición social.

Ya en la noche, Candy no resistió más, y fue al cuarto del supuesto Terry

-Buenas noches- dijo Candy al paciente

-Buenas noches Candy

-¿Quién eres?, tu voz se me hace conocida- dijo Candy

-¿No me reconoces Candy?

-No, su voz y sus ojos, me parece haberlo visto antes, pero no recuerdo donde

-Soy Charlie Sanders, te acuerdas de mí ahora- Candy hiso memoria y recordó cuando Charlie y su pandilla le hicieron pasar un muy buen susto

-¡El amigo de Sandra!- exclamó Candy

-Sí, el mismo

-¿Porqué te haces pasar por Terry?

-Me escapé Candy, de un reformatorio, y me busca la policía… - así Charlie relató a Candy como es que estaba en el tren y cómo fue que saltó- vi a Terry en el tren, y no se me ocurrió otro nombre que decir- dijo algo avergonzado

-Te descubrirán Charlie, todo mundo conoce a Terry, es más, estuvo recientemente en la ciudad

-Ya habré escapado

-Charlie, no debes hacer eso

-Este sería un lindo hospital, si esa niña rica no viniese más a verme

-Jajaja… ella está segura de que eres Terry, pero de un momento a otro te puede descubrir, recuerda que tienes ojos café y Terry azules, y la voz…

-Es cierto, tendré mucho cuidado

-Bien, me tengo que ir, apenas pueda vendré a verte- dijo Candy y se fue.

Elisa volvió por la tarde a ver a "Terry", pero Flamy se lo impidió, pretextando que el hospital se haría cargo del paciente, que ya no se necesitaba de la ayuda de los Leagan. A Elisa le cayó como una bomba, el que no la dejaran acercarse al que ella creía era el actor del momento, prometiendo que Flamy tendría noticias de ella

-Eres una impertinente- decía Elisa- dime tu nombre- demandó

-Flamy Hamilton señorita- dijo Flamy con arrogancia

-No lo olvidaré- dijo Elisa amenazante

Otras enfermeras, que oyeron la discusión, se decían entre ellas

-Flamy habló demasiado. Esa chica rica, puede traerle problemas.

Elisa, con lo enojada que estaba por no haber podido pasar a la habitación del accidentado, no encontró nada mejor que hacer, que ir a molestar a Candy al pabellón de medicina interna. Cuando llegó a buscar a la pecosa, se encontró a boca de jarro, con un joven, a sus ojos de muy buen parecer, alto, ojos de un hermoso color miel, cabello rubio oscuro hasta los hombros, usaba vestimenta como de vaquero, con todo y sombrero… Elisa al chocar con el joven, había dejado caer su bolso de mano

-¡Oh!, lo siento señorita- dijo el joven sin fijar la vista en Elisa, sino mas bien agachándose a recoger el bolso de la muchacha

-No se preocupe- dijo Elisa- también yo iba distraída- continuó sin enojarse ni hacer berrinche…?

-Tome aquí está su bolso, señorita- dijo el joven maravillado por la belleza de la muchacha, que se veía era de familia de recursos, por sus ropas y trato

-Elisa Leagan- dijo Elisa como saludo, queriendo seguir una conversación con tan interesante joven

-Tom Stevens- se presentó rústicamente hablando, él, no conocía de etiqueta- un gusto conocerla señorita Leagan

-¡Tom!- se escuchó que lo llamaban

-¡Candy!, te andaba buscando- dijo Tom a su hermana de crianza, mientras se dirigía hacia ella. Elisa se puso pálida de coraje, como era posible que Candy conociera a ese joven tan buen mozo, que había llamado su atención de la misma forma en que un día cuando era pequeña conoció a Anthony…

-¿Para qué me necesitas Tom?, acaso estás enfermo…

-No Candy, solo pasé a saludar, y traerte esto- y le pasa unas cartas del Hogar de Pony, junto con un paquete cerrado. Elisa miraba la escena, sin poder creerlo, Candy recibía regalos de ese extraño

-Gracias- dijo Candy- supongo que fueron ellas las que te dijeron donde encontrarme- refiriéndose a las buenas mujeres que los criaron

-Sí, resulta que tuve que venir a la ciudad a unos trámites que me envió mi padre

-¿Cómo está tú padre Tom?, ha hecho caso de las recomendaciones del médico

-Sí. Se ha estado portando muy bien- en eso recuerda que estaba conversando con una señorita, se gira y la encuentra

-Señorita Leagan- le dice, y esta se sorprende, pero reacciona a tiempo y se acerca a ellos- Candy, te presento a la señorita Elisa Leagan…

-Ya nos conocemos- dijeron las chicas al unísono

-¡Ah! sí- dijo Tom sin poder creer la coincidencia

-Sí- continuó Candy- su familia pertenece al clan Andrew- dijo en forma de aclaración

-Que chico es el mundo ¿verdad?- decía Tom mirando a las chicas

-Y ustedes… de ¿dónde se conocen?- no pudo evitar preguntar Elisa

-Somos hermanos- respondió Tom, dejando a Elisa casi sin aire en los pulmones por la sorpresa en la respuesta

-Nos criamos en el Hogar de Pony, Elisa- aclaró Candy

-Si- continuó Tom- yo las encontré a Candy y a otra bebé, y nos criamos juntos, como hermanos. A mí me adoptó un granjero y a Candy la familia Andrew, pero nunca dejaremos de ser hermanos

-Bien, entonces los dejo…

-No es necesario Elisa, yo tengo que seguir trabajando- dijo Candy y se despidió

-Entonces, le gustaría tomar algo con este servidor señorita- ofreció Tom a Elisa, y esta voló en el tiempo y el espacio imaginándose un futuro junto a tan apuesto joven que recién venía conociendo pero que despertó en ella algo dormido

-Gracias, acepto- dijo Elisa, y se dirigieron a una heladería para seguir conversando y conociéndose.

Candy continuó con su trabajo, pensando en que no había visto nunca a Elisa tan interesada en un muchacho desde Anthony, porque si bien es cierto que perseguía a Terry, esto era solo por el interés en su título nobiliario, nada más. Tampoco había visto jamás esa reacción en Tom, se notó la atracción que sintieron los jóvenes el uno por el otro- solo espero que Elisa sepa apreciar a Tom- pensó la pecosa, y siguió en lo suyo.

Flamy, que también había visto a Candy un par de veces salir con Terry, sabía que el paciente del accidente del tren era un impostor, y sospechaba que Candy lo estaba encubriendo, y si tenía razón, la "enfermera caprichosa", (como llamaba Flamy a Candy), no duraría mucho en ese hospital…

Como la noche anterior, Candy fue a visitar a Charlie para acompañarlo, llevando noticias de Terry que había recibido por la mañana estando en la habitación que compartía con Flamy

-Toma Candy- le dice Flamy- te llegó esto, parece que es de un muchacho- y le extiende la carta

-Gracias Flamy- responde Candy realmente agradecida, y disponiéndose a leer la carta, se sienta frente a su escritorio, encontrándose con la sorpresa, de que venían páginas dirigidas a ella, y otra para Charlie- ¿cómo sabe Terry que Charlie está ingresado aquí?- se preguntaba la pecosa, pero no se detuvo mas en eso sino que puso toda su atención en lo que su novio le escribía

Amada pecosa

Estoy trabajando en San Luis, a orillas del río Mississippi.

Me sorprendí al enterarme de Charlie, su accidente y que está internado en el Hospital Santa Juana. Un periodista se me acercó preguntándome sobre alguien que se hacía pasar por mí en Chicago, como comprenderás le exigí saber que pasaba, me preocupe por ti, no sabía que pensar.

Charlie y yo somos muy amigos, él me ayudó mucho cuando éramos niños, y sea lo que sea que haya hecho, es un gran tipo.

Te pido como favor, que hagas todo lo que puedas por él, pero que no lo note, porque no soporta la caridad. Entrégale la carta que envío para él, se que se alegrará.

No sabes cuánto quisiera estar ahí contigo, pero las funciones no me lo permiten, es una pena no poder utilizar la escusa de visitar a Charlie, para verte a ti Candy. Pero no pierdo las esperanzas de que pronto nos volvamos a ver.

Cuando estemos regresando de esta gira, pasaré por Chicago. Tengo que decirte algo muy importante, que no puede ser plasmado en una carta.

Recuerda Candy, te amo, y eso me hace más fuerte.

Me despido por ahora.

Hasta pronto pecosa mía.

Terry Grandchester.

Entrando a la habitación de Charlie, Candy lo encontró muy despierto, pero preocupado

-¿Qué pasa Charlie?- preguntó la pecosa al verlo

-Shhhh, Candy, había alguien en la habitación antes de que tu entraras

-Yo no vi a nadie Charlie, pudo haber sido una enfermera

-Sí, puede ser, pero la llamé con tu nombre, y eso te puede traer problemas, si te relacionan conmigo

-No creo, no te preocupes- lo quiso tranquilizar la pecosa- mira lo que te traje- le dice extendiéndole la carta que le envió Terry a su amigo. Charlie abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer lo escrito

Recordado amigo

Estoy muy contento de escribir estas líneas para ti. Como le dije a Candy, supe de tu situación a través de un periodista…jajaja… hasta famoso te has vuelto. Me reí mucho al saber que te hacías pasar por mi… no cambia amigo.

Supongo que me viste en el tren, y por eso decidiste utilizar mi nombre. Me hubiese gustado poder verte y recordar viejos tiempos.

Cuídate amigo, espero no estés metido en problemas, pero si es así confía en Candy, y en mí. Te ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

Me despido.

Deja noticias tuyas con Candy, para que no perdamos contacto.

Hasta una próxima vez.

Tu amigo

Terry Grandchester

-¿En serio fueron amigos cuando pequeños?

-Sí, era raro sabes, el aristócrata y yo un pequeño ladrón de poca monta… jajaja

-Y que recuerdas de esos días

-¿De Terry?- la miró divertido

-mmm Sí- curiosa

-Era un pequeño arrogante, valentón, siempre defendiendo lo que para él era la verdad, sus principios, queriendo ganarse el cariño de su aristocrático padre…

-Sigue siendo igual entonces…jajaja - decía la pecosa sonriendo- su padre es un caso aparte, pero confío en que en un futuro todo se solucione a favor de Terry… y tú ¿cómo eras?

-Ladrón y peleador- fue la escueta respuesta, pero esto le dio pie a Candy de preguntar

-¿Por qué te escapaste del reformatorio?

-No quiero estar encerrado, quiero hacer algo en la vida, ya no quiero ser un ladrón… te veo a ti que estudias para enfermera y Terry haciendo carrera como actor, siendo que ninguno necesita de trabajar, él es aristócrata y tú la hija del banquero más importante de todo Chicago

-Intenta algo Charlie, siempre existe la posibilidad de que estudies un oficio, algo que te saque del mundo de la delincuencia- lo animaba la enfermera

-Ya sé lo que quiero ser- dijo el enfermo con seguridad- ingresaré al ejército, hay una guerra declarada en toda Europa… voy a pelear

-Pero ¿por qué?, hay otras muchas cosas que puedes hacer…

-Toda mi vida he sido un ladrón, haciendo daño a las personas, ahora debo pagar protegiendo a toda esa gente, y no permitiré que esta guerra dañe a los que quiero, a Terry mi amigo, ni a ti Candy

-Charlie, entrégate a la policía…

-Si me atrapan no sé cuando podre obtener mi libertad. Quiero estar en el ejército…

Mientras ellos conversaban, se comenzaron a sentir pasos en el pasillo, de un momento a otro la puerta fue abierta de par en par entrando un médico y dos policías

-¡Oh!- exclama Candy

-Charlie Sanders, somos la policía, y ahora vienes con nosotros

-¡Candy!, me engañaste- decía Charlie en medio de la trifulca que se estaba formando, los policías lo llevaban a la fuerza y el joven se defendía como podía, sus heridas todavía no cerraban y no podía deshacerse del agarre de los hombres

-¡No!, no lo hice, yo no te delaté… dígale oficial, que yo no lo delaté

-Es verdad, ella no te delató, fue otra enfermera

-¡Otra enfermera!... pero quien- Candy no salía de su asombro, quien sería el delator y porque, a quién le interesaría lo que sucedía con Charlie

Cuando la policía llevaba a Charlie en una camilla bajando las escaleras, se toparon con el doctor Robson

-¿A dónde llevan a ese paciente?- preguntó con enfado el médico

-Al hospital del reformatorio- recibió como respuesta

-Y quien les autorizó

-Somos de la policía y este ladrón se nos escapó, ahora tenemos que llevarlo…

-De aquí no lo sacan, ese joven debe recuperarse bien de todas sus heridas, en especial la de su rostro

-Pero es un vago- insistían los oficiales

-Y desde cuando los vagos son contagiosos- respondió el doctor- llévenlo de vuelta a su habitación

Y así lo hicieron los policías, no pudiendo sacar a Charlie del hospital, pero si dejaron custodia fuera de su cuarto. A la mañana siguiente, Candy fue llamada por la jefe de enfermeras la señora Alberta Franklin

-Acércate Candy- dijo la mujer una vez que Candy entró en su oficina

-Sí señora

-Firma aquí por favor- dijo la mujer extendiendo a Candy un documento

-Pedido de licencia- leyó la pecosa- ¿esto quiere decir que debo ausentarme de mi trabajo?

-Es absolutamente necesario Candy, la policía quiere interrogarte, y es posible que debas irte del hospital

-Irme, pero ¿Por qué?- nuestra rubia enfermera no entendía lo que pasaba

-Es más que evidente, que protegiste a un prófugo de la justicia

-Elisa no alcanzó a enterarse de que el paciente no era Terry- cavilaba la pecosa- y Charlie me dijo que había alguien dentro de la habitación antes que yo llegara anoche, sumado a que la policía dijo que la denunciante era una enfermera… ¡Flamy!- concluyó Candy

-Firma aquí- ordenó la Sra. Franklin

Continuará

 **Más notitas: Gracias por leer y dejar mensajitos. Me he reído mucho con sus ocurrencias, debo admitir que me animan a seguir. Saludos especiales a todos aquellos que dejaron que pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Estén atentos, entre el domingo y el miércoles subiré dos capítulos. Buena noche...no olviden decirme de donde me escriben. Nos leemos.**


	26. Chapter 26 Un amigo desde mi infancia

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Capítulo extra...**

Capítulo XXVI

Un amigo desde mi infancia

Candy no quiso firmar el pedido de licencia, porque ella no lo había solicitado, y no encontraba justo que fuera destituida de sus funciones por tener que declarar sobre la presencia de Charlie en el hospital

-Lo siento señora Franklin, pero no voy a firmar el permiso de licencia- dijo Candy muy respetuosa

-Pero debes firmarlo, son órdenes del director- dijo la mujer

-Bien. Si es una orden del director, entonces pediré audiencia con él para poder discutir mi punto de vista- Candy, había crecido mucho en personalidad durante estos meses en que había tenido que enfrentarse a su familia, especialmente a la tía abuela. Ya no era la niña desvalida que todo el que quería podía pisotear, había aprendido a defenderse de los que querían hacerle mal, y también dar a conocer sus puntos de vista en forma respetuosa pero concisa.

-¡Audiencia con el director!- exclamó la enfermera mayor- tú crees que es llegar, pedir audiencia y ya, te van a atender al decir soy Candy White- decía la enfermera sarcásticamente

-No sé si será rápida o lenta la respuesta del director, pero no voy a firmar sin hablar con él. Podría facilitarme el permiso…

-Ahí lo tienes, ve y veremos lo que pasa- dijo muy molesta la Sra. Franklin

-Muchas gracias- dijo Candy y salió en dirección a la oficina del director, el doctor Lenard

Candy entendía perfectamente que había incurrido en una falta al no descubrir la identidad de Charlie, pero nadie podía enjuiciarla por ello, él estaba vendado, como saber que no era quien decía ser…- no seas tonta Candy- se decía- tú eres la novia de Terry, es imposible que te crean que no lo conocías… pero por otra parte puedo decir la verdad, que estaba tratando de que volviera al reformatorio para que pudiera superarse en el tiempo… sí, eso haré, la verdad siempre delante- tomada su decisión, la rubia enfermera llegaba a la oficina del director cuando

-¡No has cambiado nada, pequeña traviesa!- escuchó una voz conocida detrás de ella

-¡Mary Jane!, ¿qué hace aquí?- preguntó Candy

-Ven conmigo Candy- dijo Mary Jane como respuesta

-No puedo Mary Jane- dijo Candy bajando la mirada

-¿Por qué?

-Es que…- Candy tenía mucha confianza en su mentora, le relató todo lo sucedido esperando que ella comprendiera los porqués de la situación

-¿Entonces tú encubriste a un ladrón juvenil?- dijo realmente asombrada de lo que oía

-¡No!... ¡sí!... ¡no!... yo trataba de que él se entregara a la policía y que volviera al reformatorio, pero él no quiso, y alguien lo descubrió y…

-Se lo llevaron, y ahora tú estás en problemas

-Si lo pone así… sí- dijo Candy avergonzada

-No te preocupes "torpe", eres demasiado humanitaria, siempre pensando en los demás antes de hacerlo primero por ti… serás una gran enfermera. Ahora ven conmigo, yo te ayudaré a solucionar este embrollo en el que te has metido- dijo Mary Jane

-Gracias Mary Jane- dijo Candy y la siguió

Mientras iban hasta una sala del hospital, Candy recordó lo sucedido hace unos días con una enfermera que había ido a la guerra, pero ahora estaba internada en el hospital, ya que en un bombardeo, Marta, (así se llamaba la enfermera), protegió a un soldado y la herida resultó ser su pierna izquierda teniendo que ser amputada. Candy, aunque había madurado, no había dejado de ser curiosa y preguntó

-Así que usted trabajó en este hospital

-Sí, hasta que me enviaron al frente

-¿Estuvo en el frente de guerra?

-Sí Candy, fui enfermera voluntaria, necesitaban muchas, y seguirán necesitándolas, los heridos no acaban

-Pero ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?

-Esto- dijo, y levantando la frazada que la cubría, dejó ver que su pierna izquierda era una prótesis ortopédica

-Lo siento tanto- decía Candy- no debí preguntar

-No te preocupes Candy. Esto me lo gané por salvar a un soldado, no me arrepiento de ello, él pudo haber muerto si yo no hacía nada. Lo que si siento… es frustración al no poder ir nuevamente al frente.

Candy había estado meditando sobre las enfermeras de guerra. Ellas eran a sus ojos, unas valientes y decididas mujeres que dejando atrás familia, amigos, trabajos, se dedicaban a servir a los heridos que la guerra estaba dejando- no hay diferencia entre enfermos y heridos de guerra- se decía Candy- para nosotros las enfermeras solo deben existir los seres humanos, no podemos discriminar raza ni nacionalidad, todos somos iguales- nuestra rubia enfermera se repetía constantemente esta consigna, enseñada por el doctor Robson

-Pasa Candy- la voz de Mary Jane la sacó de sus pensamientos, ya estaban a la puerta del cuarto al que se dirigían, y entrando en él, se percata de que sus cuatro compañeras ya estaban esperando

-¡Mary Jane!- exclamaron al verla

-Buenas tardes muchachas- saludó la enfermera mayor- se que les sorprende verme, pero debo decirles que estoy aquí por un motivo en particular que les compete como alumnas de la escuela de enfermeras Maryland

-Y ¿Qué es eso tan importante Mary Jane?- preguntó Flamy

-Bien… como sabrán la guerra en Europa se está acrecentando a pasos agigantados, necesitando así un mayor contingente de enfermeras. El Hospital Santa Juana, debe enviar a cinco de sus enfermeras al frente en Italia, y la Escuela de Enfermeras Maryland, enviará a una de ustedes a Francia

-¡Que!... enfermeras de guerra… hará una selección…si tengo que ir, renuncio…si hubieras sabido esto, no estudiaría enfermería… no quiero ir al campo de batalla… no quiero dar preocupaciones a mi familia- y así cuchicheaban entre ellas Judy, Nataly y Eleonor, Candy y Flamy se mantenían al margen, solas con sus pensamientos

-Si nos mandan al frente, si soy elegida… ¡no veré mas a Terry!... yo no podría ir a la guerra, le prometí a Terry que nunca sería voluntaria en caso de que se necesitaran- pensaba Candy

-Como les decía, una de ustedes irá al frente de batalla en Francia- habló nuevamente la enfermera mayor- pero les daré la opción de que se ofrezcan, si ninguna es voluntaria, tendré que designarla yo

Todas quedaron heladas, si ninguna se ofrecía como voluntaria, Mary Jane sería quien designaría. Las cinco eran potenciales enfermeras de guerra… ¿a quién escogería? En eso Candy, que sabía no podía ofrecerse por la promesa hecha a su novio, se acordó de Michael Blanc, el médico amigo de Elisa que estaba justamente en Francia, él le había dicho que aunque nunca más se volvieran a ver, la medicina les uniría- Michael está en Francia, él es médico y necesita de las enfermeras para poder cumplir con su labor- pensaba Candy

-Iré yo, Mary Jane

-¡Flamy!- exclamó Candy en voz bajita, nadie la oyó- se ofreció sin dudar, es muy valiente

-Muy bien Flamy- habló Mary Jane- Quédate conmigo, tengo que darte algunas indicaciones- y dirigiéndose a las demás- ustedes pueden volver a sus labores. Candy, espérame en el pasillo

-Si- respondieron las chicas, y salieron

-Flamy- comenzó Mary Jane, una vez quedando solas- en tres días partirás a Europa, junto a las cinco enfermeras que envía este hospital… se que eres una alumna muy aventajada, y que saldrás victoriosa en cualquier cosa que te propongas, pero…- demoraba en hablar y Flamy se puso nerviosa- pero debes aprender lealtad

-¿A qué se refiere con lealtad?- preguntó la morena

-Al problema con Candy y el paciente que se hiso pasar por el actor de teatro, que sabemos es el novio de Candy

-¿Ella dijo algo? Es una chismosa…- dijo la morena con desprecio

-No Flamy, ella no me dio ningún nombre… fue el director quien me puso al tanto de lo sucedido- cuando la joven escuchó que el director había contado a Mary Jane lo sucedido, se sonrojó hasta las uñas

-No… no entiendo- dijo muy avergonzada

-Lo que tienes que entender, es que la lealtad hacía tus compañeras es lo primero, no estoy justificando el actuar de Candy, pero antes de dar aviso a la policía, lo menos que se podría esperar de ti, era que pusieras al tanto de lo que harías a Candy

-Pero…

-No Flamy. Reconoce que te equivocaste. Has solucionado una situación incómoda a tu manera, dejando a Candy muy mal parada, al punto de que la querían despedir del hospital, sacarla de sus funciones

-Yo no sabía que iba a suceder algo así…- dijo "algo" arrepentida, porque siempre ha sido su deseo ver muy lejos del hospital a Candy

-Por lo mismo no le diré a nadie lo ocurrido, así como sé que Candy tampoco lo hará. Piensa Flamy, adonde sea que vayamos, siempre necesitaremos de los demás, y dejándolos en el camino, no tendrás a nadie a tu lado en momentos difíciles. Ahora puedes irte- dijo Mary Jane, muy desilusionada del actuar de Flamy

La noche en que la policía llegó por Charlie, había sido Flamy quien los llamó. Ella había estado espiando a Candy, durante todo el día, pero como la rubia enfermera estaba en otra sección del hospital, no pudo verificar sus sospechas de que su compañera estaba protegiendo la identidad del paciente. Candy, muy de noche logró ir a la habitación de su amigo, y Flamy escuchando la conversación escondida en la oscuridad, pudo salir de dudas y sin pensarlo, apenas pudo habló con el director para avisar a la policía. Recibió del doctor Lenard la ayuda necesaria para que ella saliera limpia de todo el embrollo, solo se supo que una enfermera había dado aviso, pero no su nombre.

El doctor Lenard, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, decidió sacar a Candy de sus funciones, despedirla si era posible, el hospital no se podía dar el lujo de tener a una enfermera que no se manejaba conforme a la ética. Después de pensarlo mucho, llegó a la conclusión de que Flamy no había actuado correctamente, pero él tampoco se había tomado el tiempo de analizar los sucesos e investigar por su parte, llegando a concluir, que aunque Candy tenía algo de culpa nunca la llamó para saber el porqué la chica no dio aviso a la policía y encubrió al joven delincuente.

Resultó, que esa misma mañana, había llegado al Hospital Santa Juana, Mary Jane, fundadora y directora de la Escuela de Enfermeras Maryland, por el asunto del envío de enfermeras a la guerra en Europa. Como era protocolo pasar por la oficina del director del centro hospitalario, el doctor Lenard, comentó a la mentora de nuestra Candy el problema suscitado y las acciones tomadas inclusive el despido de su protegida.

Mary Jane, intercedió por Candy, mencionando todos los atributos de la enfermera y no dejo pasar el error del mismo director, dejando claro que el método o las formas en que se sucedieron las cosas, fueron mal encausados.

-Se que me equivoqué Mary Jane, y ahora quiero remediarlo- decía el doctor Lenard

-Nos conocemos hace muchos años, Lenard, pero debo decirte que reconocer el error es el primer paso a encontrar una solución

-¿Que está pensando Mary Jane?

-Algo muy simple… yo veré a Candy antes de que ella llegue hasta usted, y le diré que todo fue un error administrativo, usted no me desmentirá, y asunto arreglado, ella sigue en sus funciones y con sus pacientes y usted no tendrá problema alguno con esa pequeña enfermera de carácter tan juguetón.

-Suena tan fácil, pero resulta que la jefe de enfermeras también está enterada, y no está muy a gusto con Candice en sus filas

-Bien… tendrá que sobreponerse a eso, como jefe de enfermeras, ella tiene que aprender a tratar con todas y cada una de las chicas que llegan a su administración, esto también es parte del aprendizaje de una enfermera, aún siendo la jefa

-Tiene razón Mary Jane. Estoy muy agradecido de su intervención en este asunto

-No se preocupe, conozco a mis chicas y sé que ninguna de ellas actuó de mala fe, solo no supieron tomar las decisiones correctas, y para eso estamos nosotros, para guiarlas y orientarlas en su labor

Y así era que Mary Jane encontró a Candy en el pasillo camino a la sala de dirección, llevándosela con ella a la elección de quien iría a la guerra. Cuando su mentora salió de la sala terminada la conversación con Flamy, se dirigió a Candy y le dijo

-Puedes volver a tus funciones normales Candy

-Pero tengo que ir primero a hablar con el director…

-No será necesario, yo ya hablé con él, y lo del despido ya no corre, fue un error administrativo, seguirás estudiando y trabajando en el Hospital Santa Juana- terminó su frase regalándole la mejor sonrisa a su protegida regalona.

Dos días después, las seis enfermeras, todas voluntarias, partían a un viaje al viejo continente, de donde nadie sabía su futuro

-Gracias por todo chicas- se despedía Flamy de sus compañeras- no se preocupen por mí, no pienso morir en esta guerra infame- dijo subiéndose al coche que la llevaría en el principio de su viaje.

Candy no pudo dejar de pensar en Flamy en todo el día. Llegada la noche, sola en su habitación, pensaba en lo valiente y decidida que era Flamy. Ir de voluntaria a la guerra era algo de lo que ella no se sentía capaz, no podría dejar a Terry, sus primos y amigos, sus madres, los chicos del hogar… no, ella era una cobarde, no dejaría por nada del mundo a sus seres queridos por propia voluntad.

La situación en Europa era cada vez más grave.

Candy se levantó algo más tarde que de costumbre, era su día de descanso, y pensó en salir a caminar para despejarse un poco de todas las cosas que había sucedido en tan pocos días. Saliendo del hospital intentó tomar un coche para ir a un lugar cerca del río donde encontraba paz y podría disfrutar de la naturaleza. No encontraba un carruaje que la acercara adonde ella quería ir

-¡Candy!, ¡Candy!- escuchó que la llamaban y sonaban una bocina

-¡Stear!... que sorpresa, ¿qué haces aquí? y Patty, tu también

-Vine a despejarme un poco de los estudios, entrar a la universidad no es nada fácil…¿ y tú?

-Es mi día libre, y pensaba ir al parque que se acerca la rio…

-Que bueno, podremos ir los tres- decía Patty

-No, no, no, haría muy mal tercio

-No digas eso, súbete, vamos de paseo- invitó Stear y Candy no se resistió mas, subiendo al automóvil, se fue de paseo

-¿Y cómo han estado tus días Candy?

-Esta semana ha sido muy difícil Patty. Tuve problemas con un interno que resultó ser un delincuente juvenil- Candy hablaba de Charlie cuidando su identidad- que después de varios días lo regresaron al reformatorio. Solo espero que pueda superarse y no siga delinquiendo

-¡Que peligroso!, ¿no te dio miedo Candy?

-No, amiga, él estaba muy mal herido, ni siquiera podía moverse de tan mal que estaba. Las primeras noticias eran que no sabían si sobreviviría- dijo esto cuando llegaban al lugar de esparcimiento, el día era hermoso y se podría disfrutar sin dificultad

-Sabías que la guerra avanza a pasos de gigante en Europa- dijo Stear, cuando se acomodaban en el lugar

-Ese es otro tema que vivimos en el hospital esta semana

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Stear, te acuerdas de Flamy, una de mis compañeras de la escuela…

-Si… creo que si… la morena de anteojos malhumorada- dijo Stear divertido

-Sucede que se fue al frente de guerra en Francia, como enfermera voluntaria- dijo Candy

-Voluntaria…- dijo Patty

-Sí. Nos dieron la oportunidad de ofrecernos para ir, y ella fue la única valiente que dio un paso al frente

-La guerra amenaza con destruir todo, y nosotros aquí sin poder hacer nada- Stear pensativo con los sucesos

-Lo sé, pero ¿qué podemos hacer nosotros? La guerra es en Europa, aquí no ha llegado, no podemos involucrarnos en algo que nosotros no hemos generado Stear- decía Patty, preocupada por su novio desde hace días que estaba mostrando indicios de querer ir a la guerra

-Pero puede haber algún modo de ayudar, así como lo hacen médicos como Michael, se acuerdan, al que conocimos en la fiesta que dio Elisa- recibiendo una afirmación silenciosa de las chicas, continuó- o como lo hacen las enfermeras voluntarias, van a la guerra arriesgando sus vidas, dejando todo atrás, dando un paso de valentía, siendo que pueden morir en ese lugar… me entienden

El silencio reinó por varios minutos entre los tres amigos

-Stear, tú ya estás ayudando- decía Candy mirando a su primo

-¿Cómo?

-Vas a estudiar para crear aviones, eres un científico, y tu mente trabaja a toda máquina, quiero decir, el día de mañana, cuando esta guerra acabe, tus inventos y los de tus compañeros serán de ayuda, tú estarás preparado para defender a nuestro país en caso que se presentara otra guerra, tus conocimientos serán mayores…- Candy sabía, presentía que su primo deseaba hacer algo para ayudar, pero ir a la guerra no era algo que ella lo dejaría hacer

-Pero eso no ayuda ahora Candy…

-Lo sé… lo sé, pero ¿qué pasaría si tus conocimientos fuesen necesarios ahora?, en la Universidad de Aeronáutica, se necesitan cerebros que nos ayuden en los avances tecnológicos que vendrán con el tiempo. Imagínate, que los que quisieron volar la primera vez, hubiesen decidido no hacer el intento, sino guardarlo en sus cuadernos, o el que pensó en hacer un automóvil, o el ferrocarril, el telégrafo, o el teléfono, cómo podríamos escuchar música sin un gramófono… si no fuera por hombres como ellos, quizás todavía estaríamos en la época de las cavernas- dijo Candy con vehemencia. Stear y Patty la escuchaban y no dijeron nada…- además, si vas a la guerra y mueres, tu ciencia e inteligencia lo harían contigo. Eres mucho más necesario en la universidad creando, que volando en una guerra que no nos pertenece.

Los tres se quedaron pensativos, las palabras de Candy, lograron poner a pensar a Stear, que la situación no se arreglaba con que él fuera a ayudar en una guerra que no le pertenecía. Como decía Candy, quizás sería más necesario en América que en el frente de guerra. La universidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y comprendió que su inteligencia, ingenio y perseverancia en hacer las cosas era algo que podría utilizar a favor de su nación. Candy, sin saberlo con seguridad todavía, había podido hacer mirar a Stear hacia el futuro, donde se pudo ver junto a Patricia haciendo familia, una vez se recibiera de ingeniero aeronáutico.

Pasaron la tarde juntos, disfrutaron como hace mucho no lo hacían. Stear y Patty contaron a Candy que las cosas entre Archie y Annie, no iban nada bien. Archie, había perdido su alegría, estaba taciturno, y no encontraba la forma de hacer entender Annie que lo de ellos no llegaría a ningún final feliz.

Llegaron a la conclusión de siempre, no podían hacer nada sin la presencia del tío abuelo o que los padres de Annabeth, dieran por terminado el compromiso. George había viajado a Nueva York, porque el propio Williams Andrew lo había mandado llamar, pidiendo le llevaran unos documentos en forma urgente. Habían pasado los días, y ninguna noticia de ninguno de los dos hombres. Candy ya no sabía que pensar.

Cuando su primo y amiga la dejaron por la tarde en el hospital, Candy vio que había un gran ajetreo en urgencias. Una vez vestida con su uniforme, supo que había llegado un herido algo violento al hospital. Tratando de satisfacer su curiosidad, fue directo al lugar donde era llevado el paciente. Iba vendado de la cabeza, ya que había recibido un fuerte golpe en ella, y Candy al verlo, se encontró mirándolo más de lo normal, porque encontraba que esa cara la había visto en otro lugar

-Ese rostro yo lo conozco- se decía Candy- si le ponemos lentes y barba… ¡oh Dios mío!… ¡es el señor Albert!- exclamó la rubia enfermera al darse cuenta de que el herido era su amigo de siempre

-Doctor, que le sucedió al paciente- preguntó Candy

-El tren que venía desde Nueva York a Chicago, descarriló y hubieron muchos heridos, gracias a Dios no hay muertos… y ese animal ¿qué hace aquí?- dijo el médico mirando hacia una mofeta que estaba encima del paciente recién ingresado

-¡Puppé!- exclamó Candy, y el animalito al reconocer su voz se va encima de ella para que la tome en brazos

-Enfermera, hágame el favor de sacar este sucio animal de aquí

-Si doctor- dijo Candy, mientras Puppé, hacía ruiditos queriendo ir con Albert- basta Puppé, si te comportas así, me veré en la obligación de sacarte de aquí- Candy acariciando al animalito

-Doctor Lenard- dicen los enfermeros que llevaban a Albert- ¿a qué cuarto lo llevamos?

-Al cuarto cero

-¡Al cuarto cero!- se dice Candy- ese cuarto es sucio y oscuro, es el cuarto para criminales y gente sin familia. No puedo permitir que lo pongan en ese cuarto…

-¡Doctor Lenard!- llamó Candy al director del hospital, este se detiene y le dice

-¿Que sucede enfermera?

-Yo conozco a ese hombre, no lo ponga en el cuarto cero

-Tu lo conoces, sabes su apellido, su edad, su domicilio- Candy se quedó pensando en que realmente nunca Albert le había dicho su apellido, menos donde vivía. Peor aún, recordó que Albert vivía en una cabaña a mal traer en los predios de los Andrew, en compañía de los animales. Esas señas de él, no servirían para nada

-No. Solo sé su primer nombre- dijo Candy- somos viejos amigos pero nunca me habló de su familia. En realidad no sé nada de eso doctor Lenard

-Entiendo- dice el doctor Lenard poniendo su mano en la barbilla como pensando - es mejor que te vayas, no puedes hacer nada por él, parece ser que ese hombre ha perdido la memoria

-Amnesia… quiere decir, que Albert no recuerda nada de su pasado- decía Candy abrazando a Puppé

-No sabemos nada de él. Ni siquiera sabemos si podrá pagar su cuenta, pero no te preocupes, la herida es leve, puede ir al cuarto cero. Hacemos todo lo humanamente posible Candy- dijo el director entrando en su oficina

-Espere- volvió a hablar Candy- puedo hablar con usted en privado- el doctor Lenard la quedó mirando y luego de unos segundos dijo

-Pasa Candy- y entrando la muchacha, tomaron asiento y la enfermera dijo

-Le aseguro doctor Lenard, que el paciente se llama Albert, y es mi amigo desde la infancia, quiero hablarle un poco de él para que entienda el porque solicité hablar con usted en privado

-Te escucho Candy- el doctor no estaba muy seguro de oír lo que la enfermera quería compartir con él, pero entendiendo que la situación anterior se le había salido de las manos (lo de Charlie), lo pensó mejor y accedió

-Bien, conocí a Albert cuando era pequeña- comenzó Candy- él siempre me dio ánimo y me alentó en mis malos momentos. Cada vez que le he necesitado, Albert ha estado para darme una mano. Me reconforta y permanece al lado mío, nunca me abandona cuando me ve aproblemada. El tiene una filosofía de vida que dista mucho de lo que todos conocemos como buenas costumbres, prácticamente vive con sus animales, él es amante de la naturaleza, sabe- así Candy conversó con el doctor todo lo que sí conocía de Albert, resumiendo la historia a más no poder

-Entiendo lo que me cuentas Candy, pero, ¿adónde quieres llegar?

-Pues… usted sabe que provengo de una familia acaudalada, ¿verdad?

-Sí Candy, conozco tu historia, pero…

-Como le dije, Albert es mi amigo, y yo quisiera que él estuviera muy bien atendido, es por eso, doctor Lenard, que yo me haré cargo de los gastos médicos y hospitalarios, no tiene que enviarlo al cuarto cero

-Eso cambia las cosas. No creo ir en contra de ninguna regla si acepto tu sugerencia… está bien Candy, lo enviaremos a un cuarto cómodo- dijo el director, viendo como Candy agradecía en silencio y a la vez con una sonrisa la respuesta recibida.

Cuando Candy salió de la oficina del director, llevaba órdenes precisas de cambiar a Albert del cuarto cero a uno de cirugía. En sus pensamientos no dejaba de rondar la palabra amnesia. El director le había dicho que Albert tenía pérdida de memoria, pero ella no creía que eso fuera cierto

-¡Candy!- escuchó que la llamaban. Eran sus compañeras Judy y Nataly- ten cuidado con el paciente Candy, dijeron que fue algo violento cuando le quisieron traer hasta aquí- le decía Nataly, realmente preocupada

-Además- agregó Judy- escuché que tiene amnesia

-Espero que no sea verdad que sufre de amnesia- decía Candy, abrazando a la mofeta- cuando despierte nos reconocerá a Puppé y a mí, claro que nos recordará

Estaban en medio del pasillo las tres enfermeras, cuando escuchan a una mujer pedir que le dejen ver a su esposo…

-Por favor- se escuchaba la mujer- déjenme ver a mi esposo

-Señora por favor, tranquilícese, díganos cuál es el nombre de su esposo, para poder ubicarlo en el hospital- decía la enfermera que en ese momento estaba en recepción

-Su nombre es Will…

-¡Karen!- escuchó la mujer y al darse vuelta ve a Candy acercándose con la mofeta en sus manos- ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunta la rubia enfermera

Por la cabeza de Karen, que en ese momento era un embrollo, de pensamientos e ideas, recordó que cuando Albert le dijo quién era, pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie. Alcanzando a ordenar las palabras que debía decir

-Candy, que bueno que te encuentro- decía Karen al borde del llanto- yo también venía en el tren que descarriló…

-Estás herida- la interrumpió Candy, mirándola de arriba abajo descartando que existieran heridas, y afirmando a la mofeta que quería librarse del agarre de la pecosa

-No, solo golpes pequeños… pero ayúdame a encontrar a mi esposo- dijo sollozando, en eso la mofeta se suelta de los brazos de Candy y de un salto se sube en los de Karen- Puppé… ¡Oh! Puppé, si tú estás aquí debo suponer que Albert también

A Candy, le sorprendió ver que Karen lloraba, y dijera "esposo", ¿desde cuándo era casada?, además conocía a Puppé. Existía la posibilidad de que no fuera el mismo Albert, que solo fuera un alcance de nombre, pero… Karen conocía a Puppé y el animalito la reconocía a ella también… no, no puede ser tanta casualidad. Tratando de sobreponerse a la noticia, Candy ordenaba sus pensamientos y las palabras que fueron dichas. De un momento a otro todo lo que escuchó cobró sentido

-¿Albert? ¿Estás casada con Albert?- dijo Candy no creyendo lo que oía

-Sí Candy, mi esposo es Albert… ¿lo has visto?- preguntó llena de esperanza, a lo que la pecosa respondió una vez recuperada de la sorprendente noticia

-Sí Karen… sígueme- y las dos mujeres tomaron rumbo a la habitación donde habían puesto a Albert. En el camino no se dijeron nada, ninguna podía hablar. En la cabeza de Karen lo único que daba vueltas era el querer ver a su esposo con bien. Llegando a una de las puertas del pabellón por donde la llevaba Candy, la enfermera le dice a su amiga

-No te vayas a asustar, pero Albert sufrió un golpe en la cabeza, tiene una herida leve… pero las vendas hacen que todo se vea más grave- decía Candy preparando a Karen para que no se impresionara al ver al paciente

-Bien, te creeré. Puedo estar tranquila- decía Karen haciendo un gran esfuerzo por conseguir esa tranquilidad... Candy abrió la puerta del cuarto, y al entrar encontraron a Albert aún inconsciente a causa de los tranquilizantes que le suministraron cuando se había puesto violento. Karen se acercó al lado de la cama y con mucha ternura acarició a su esposo en la cabeza, y dirigiéndose a Candy, dijo…

-Veníamos de Nueva York, ya casi llegábamos a Chicago cuando el tren comenzó a fallar. Puppé se puso nervioso y quiso huir, saltando de los brazos de Albert. Entonces como el animalito es más bien escurridizo, tratando de alcanzarlo, Albert se levantó del asiento, y justo en ese momento el tren descarriló. Albert no alcanzó a afirmarse y lo vi caer al pasillo, fue ahí que sufrió el golpe en la cabeza y yo no pude acercarme por que el vaivén del tren era muy brusco.

-¿Pero cómo fue que llegaron separados al hospital?- preguntó Candy

-Todo pasó muy rápido. Luego de descarrilar el tren y terminar de dar tumbos, el polvo que se levantó con el accidente, era en verdad mucho- Candy se fijó en el aspecto de Karen y pudo dimensionar la cantidad de polvo que se debe haber levantado- en eso, me giré para abrir la ventana y que el aire se despejara un poco, pero no dio resultado. Al volverme para atender a Albert, el ya no estaba, la gente se había vuelto loca tratando de salir del vagón y se aglomeraron en la entrada, era todo un caos- Karen como buena actriz que era, hacía las mímicas de todo lo que iba relatando- Por más que lo intenté, no pude localizar a Albert. Entonces alguien que me vio desesperada me dijo que las ambulancias se habían llevado a los heridos, que fueron muchos, que quizás ahí estuviera mi esposo. Como yo lo vi quedar inconsciente, supuse que era así y vine directo al hospital.

-Gracias a Dios, no fue más grave el accidente- dijo Candy leyendo la tabla de anotaciones que estaba al final de la cama - dice el doctor que quizás Albert tuviera amnesia

-Amnesia…eso quiere decir que no se acuerda de nada- decía Karen al borde de las lágrimas

-Tranquilízate Karen…

-¿Cómo me pides que me tranquilice? Puede que mi esposo no se acuerde de mí, y me pides calma…

-Hasta que no despierte, no podemos saberlo. Si te lo digo es para que estés preparada, para cualquiera sea la secuela del golpe- Candy trataba de usar las palabras que menos dolieran a Karen. Ella misma, aún siendo enfermera y solo una amiga del Albert, estaba muy complicada con el supuesto de que haya perdido la memoria- puede existir mareos, vómitos, cambios de humor- continuó la pecosa- También existe la posibilidad de que no le suceda nada de lo que se espera. Nadie sabe cómo actúa la mente Karen, es algo que aún la ciencia no conoce a cabalidad… tengamos fe- decía Candy tratando de dar ánimos a su amiga

-Si. La fe, es todo lo que nos queda…

-Sabes, tengo que agradecer que apareciste tú como alguien de su familia. Yo solo conozco de él- dijo mirando hacia la cama- su nombre de pila. Terry también lo conoce. Cuando estábamos en el colegio en Londres, Albert ayudó a Terry en una pelea callejera…

-Estas hablando en serio- dijo Karen, realmente sorprendida por lo que oía- Albert me contó de ustedes en Londres, pero esa parte de la historia no la detalló…

-Entonces, tengo muchas cosas que contarte Karen, pero antes tenemos que cambiar a Albert de habitación. Iré a buscar a unos camilleros y solicitar una habitación en cirugía, para que esté mucho más cómodo

-Sí, gracias Candy, ya me parecía que este cuarto no era precisamente el mejor- decía Karen

-Bien, los dejo solos, voy y vuelvo

Candy salió del cuarto cero, a solicitar una habitación en el pabellón de cirugía, no demoró nada en conseguirlo, con la orden que le había entregado el doctor Lenard, luego un par de camilleros la ayudaron a trasladarlo. El lugar era muy agradable, el ventanal daba al jardín interno del hospital, y era muy iluminado. La esposa y la enfermera, acomodaron a Albert lo mejor que pudieron y Candy dice

-Karen, yo sé que eres la esposa de Albert, pero quiero ser yo quien corra con los gastos del hospital- Karen no esperaba que Candy le ofreciera pagar ella la hospitalización, pero tuvo que reconocer que la propuesta era como caída del cielo, si bien estaba casada con Albert, ella no contaba con dinero aún, como para hacerse cargo del gasto, y pensándolo bien, Williams era el padre de Candy

-Acepto Candy, muchas gracias- respondió Karen

-mmmm- se escuchó desde la cama- mmm, mi cabeza- Albert se quejaba de dolor. Karen comenzó a hablarle muy quedito, sin dejar de acariciar aunque sea una mano de su esposo y Candy decidió salir a buscar al médico inmediatamente. Si Albert había despertado, era el momento de saber que tan grave había sido el golpe- ¿será que realmente perdió la memoria?...

Continuará

 **Más notitas: ¡Llegó Albert!. Un saludo especial para las Albertfans que leen este fic. Nos leemos.**


	27. Chapter 27 Un nuevo viaje exámenes

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Miércoles, aquí otro capítulo.**

Capítulo XXVII

Un nuevo viaje… exámenes

Cuando Candy regresó a la habitación de Albert, venía acompañada por el doctor que llevaba el caso de su amigo. Entrando a la habitación se encontraron con el mismo cuadro que dejó Candy al salir… Albert quejándose del agudo dolor de cabeza que no lo abandonaba.

-Doctor, ella es Karen, la esposa del paciente- los presentó Candy- el es el doctor James Griffin- se saludaron con cordialidad y el médico comenzó de inmediato con la tarea de revisar a su paciente. El doctor, que rondaba por los 55 años, altura promedio, de una abundante barba gris al igual que su corto cabello, tomaba muy en serio su mención, no por nada, había tenido que estudiar mucho desde su juventud, siguiendo los pasos de Joseph Jules Dejerine y los discípulos de Charcot, especializándose en Francia, que es donde nació la neurología.

-Sr. Albert… ¿me escucha?- comenzó el médico, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte del paciente, continuó

-El dolor que siente, es como una migraña, o más bien se localiza en la herida

-Es en toda mi cabeza doctor- logró decir Albert la frase completa en medio del dolor

-Enfermera- dijo el médico dirigiéndose a Candy- inyecte el medicamento según lo señalado- indicó sin esperar respuesta de su enfermera, aún así Candy dijo

-Sí doctor- preparando la jeringa con el líquido medicinal

-Este es un calmante para ayudarlo con el dolor, es muy eficaz, no es un sedante, así es que no dormirá tanto- explicaba el doctor muy amablemente a Karen- ¿Se siente mejor señor?- preguntaba el doctor a Albert, que ya había sido inyectado por Candy hace varios minutos

-Si, la presión en mi cabeza está cediendo

-Muy bien- el doctor siguió con los exámenes de rutina como mirar sus ojos… ver los reflejos… ejercicios con las manos, asimetría o posturas anormales…búsqueda de puntos dolorosos específicos, movimientos involuntarios… etc. Además de las preguntas de rigor… ¿en qué año estamos?… ¿el mes?… y esas cosas que Albert pudo responder con seguridad y confianza, descartando así la amnesia- bien, veo que todo está normal. Ahora solo queda que descanse y coma muy bien, para una pronta recuperación. Me retiro. La enfermera dosificará los medicamentos para usted, cualquier cosa ella irá a buscarme

-Muchas gracias doctor- dice Albert

-Estoy para servirle- dijo y salió

-Y yo… ¿quién soy?- pregunta Candy con voz tímida cuando el médico terminó de salir de la habitación. Albert la mira muy detenidamente por un largo minuto y dice

-No estoy muy seguro- comenzó a decir, y Candy rápidamente pensó que no la recordaba- recuerdo conocer a una niña parecida a ti, con un par de coletas, y los ojos verdes más hermosos que yo haya visto en mi vida…pero frente a mí, veo una bella mujer…¿ o es que esa pequeña niña…creció Candy?

-¡Oh! Albert- dijo llegando a su lado para poder abrazarlo- sí me recuerdas… ¡qué felicidad!

En Londres, el tiempo no pasaba en vano. Desde que Sir Richard había vuelto de su viaje a América, no había hecho otra cosa que pensar y pensar en cómo ubicar a su hijo. Viendo que no recibió respuesta a la carta que le envió a la casa de Eleonor, no tenía seguridad de que Terry la hubiese recibido, pero como los tiempos se cumplen, estaba preparando su viaje a América nuevamente.

-August- hablaba con su secretario- necesito viajar nuevamente a América, ya sabes el motivo. Prepara todo para salir lo antes posible…

-Sí señor…- estaba por añadir algo a su afirmación, cuando entra Claudina, la Duquesa, August se pone de pie y hace la debida reverencia, la señora de la casa ni siquiera le presta atención y dice

-Voy a viajar contigo Richard, así es que prepara un viaje para cuatro August, mi doncella va con nosotros- decía la Duquesa sentándose frente al escritorio donde permanecía sentado su esposo

-Y tú, ¿por qué quieres viajar?- preguntaba el Duque con el ceño fruncido- no entiendo, nunca quieres viajar conmigo y ahora, de un momento a otro…

-Es solo que deseo comprar algunas cosas que vi en un catálogo y…

-¿Por qué no las pides por catálogo en vez de viajar hasta allá?- decía el Duque con la practicidad de todo hombre. Era ilógico para él, que siendo cosas que vienen en un catálogo de compras, ella tuviera que viajar con él para comprarlas personalmente

-Quiero ir Richard, y no me convencerás de lo contrario- dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie para salir del despacho de su esposo

-Está bien mujer- dijo el Duque antes que ella terminara de salir. Luego de un suspiró de frustración, agregó- toma nota August, viajaremos con mi mujer, sigo sin entender para que ir tan lejos, pudiendo comprar por el catálogo- el secretario levantando sus hombros, solo dijo

-La mente de las mujeres es difícil de descifrar, señor

-Toda la razón August… toda la razón

Las razones que tenía Claudina para querer viajar con él Duque hasta América, él nunca las conocería.

Durante el viaje anterior que Richard había hecho a América, para encontrar y traer de vuelta a Terry, Claudina no se quedó tranquila esperando a que su esposo trajera de vuelta al bastardo de la familia, como ella lo llamaba. La Duquesa, había hecho sus propios movimientos, yendo hasta la presencia del rey, para plantear, delante de él en una audiencia privada, lo licenciosa de la vida de Terius G. Grandchester Baker.

La mujer había recopilado información suficiente del joven, desde su mal comportamiento en el Real Colegio San Pablo, de sus escapadas, peleas y borracheras. No bastándole con eso, acudió al escándalo que el muchacho había protagonizado con la casquivana de Candice White Andrew, alumna del mismo colegio quien había resultado expulsada, por falta a la moral y las buenas costumbres. Luego de eso tenía información, de donde era que el joven estaba viviendo ahora, que se había encontrado con su madre, actriz de teatro, algo nada bien visto para la aristocracia inglesa, aun habiendo sido la primera esposa del Duque de Grandchester y que el joven heredero trabajó como un simple traductor e intérprete de una compañía en sus inicios, es decir, nada importante ni reconocida en Europa. Y como la guinda que adorna el pastel, Terius Grandchester, estaba trabajando como un simple actor de la compañía de teatro Strafford.

Todos estos antecedentes, los presentó delante del rey, con documentos y fotografías que avalaban lo que ella decía. Colocando así, la reputación del joven actor heredero a uno de los Ducados de más importancia en el reino, por los suelos. Todo lo que esta mujer planteó en la presencia del rey, era únicamente para demostrar que Terry no era el mejor ejemplo de virtudes, sino más bien defectos que no le harían nada bien al sitio que ocuparía en la Cámara de los Lores. Ella, lo único a lo que aspiraba con todo esto, era a que su hijo Richard Junior, heredara el Ducado.

Ya sé. Ustedes se estarán preguntando, como es que Claudina tenía todos estos datos y el Duque no había dado con él. La respuesta es sencilla. Desde que Terry era un niño, muy lindo por lo demás, comenzó a dar problemas de conducta, entonces como buena madrastra, ella inició su juego de cizaña en contra del hijo de su esposo. Por eso, el Duque, haciendo caso a las palabras de su mujer, con la que tenía que vivir a diario, y dormir todas las noches, alejó a Terry de su lado, dando paso a que la rebeldía de su hijo creciera. Claudina, como buena aristócrata, sabía que su matrimonio había sido por conveniencia. Le había dado dos hijos a Richard, y para su suerte, el primero había sido varón. Esta situación, ponía a su hijo como segundo en la línea de sucesión, ella siempre ha tenido claro que el próximo Duque sería Terry, pero eso ella no lo iba a permitir. Durante todos los años que tenía casada con el Duque, siempre había tratado de que este cambiara su decisión de heredar el ducado a Terry. Viendo que todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, comenzó una investigación, es decir, contrató gente que siempre estaba al tanto de los movimientos de Terry, desde que Richard lo alejó de su lado, internándolo en el Real Colegio San Pablo. La situación de interno de Terry, le facilitó mucho las cosas a la Duquesa, ya que el Duque se preocupaba de él, solo una vez al mes, cuando llevaba la donación a la religiosas, y una que otra vez que lo visitó, cuando presentaba algún problema como el que se dio con su compañera.

Claudina se reía en la cara del Duque, ella siempre vio el potencial de Terry, sabía que su hijo Richard no le llegaba ni a los talones al castaño, en inteligencia, personalidad y que decir en presencia, el bastardo había sacado lo mejor de sus padres en belleza física, y eso no lo podía negar ni ella misma. Hubo un momento en que creyó que todo su trabajo de desprestigiar a Terry delante de su padre se iba a ir al tacho de la basura, cuando se empezó a interesar en la rubia americana. Se veía a todas luces que el joven estaba cambiando su comportamiento, asistía a clase, llamaban menos al Duque por la mala conducta de su hijo, las mismas monjas, le habían hecho saber al padre acerca del buen comportamiento que estaba presentando el joven estudiante los últimos meses, pero Richard, no se daba cuenta. Su esposo, se había cegado a la posibilidad de que Terry se uniera en matrimonio con Candy, y eso le había hecho pasar por alto, que la felicidad de su hijo, podría haber sido la llave a que el joven aceptara el ducado. Si en vez de haber hecho hasta lo imposible porque expulsaran a la rubia amiga de su hijo, lo hubiese apoyado, las cosas serían muy diferentes. Había sido muy fácil para ella, la Duquesa, encontrar en una muy siniestra pelirroja, una aliada. Y el resto es historia.

De la audiencia con el rey, la Duquesa de Grandchester, salió con una muy bien puesta sonrisa en la cara. El soberano europeo, había tomado sus palabras, declaraciones y evidencias, pesando la situación y tratando de dar una solución justa dijo

-Con todos los antecedentes que me ha presentado Lady Grandchester, he llegado a la conclusión, de que usted tiene toda la razón- la cara de felicidad de la Duquesa cara de cerdo, como la llamaba nuestro actor favorito, no pasó desapercibida para nadie, menos para el rey que la miraba de frente- pero, no puedo revocar la herencia del título ya que el matrimonio de Sir Richard y la americana llamada Eleonor Baker fue legal, como la presentación de su heredero Terius G. Grandchester Baker. Todo lo que usted ha traído hasta mi, haría que con una sola firma anulara todos los derechos del hijo del Duque de Grandchester, pero la legalidad de su matrimonio y del nacimiento del heredero, me ata de manos. Sin embargo puedo hacer un ofrecimiento legal. ¿Le interesa saber de qué se trata Duquesa?- dijo el rey fijando la mirada en la de la mujer

-Si, su majestad, me interesa- respondió Claudina, con una calma que no sentía, ya que las palabras del rey la subieron a una nube y de pronto había caído de ella. Ahora no sabía que pensar de la próxima respuesta del soberano

-Bien. Como soberano de esta nación, no estoy de acuerdo en que un joven de vida desordenada, desobediente a su padre y sin ningún aprecio hacia su ascendencia, herede el Ducado de Grandchester, haremos lo siguiente…- así el rey relató a la Duquesa los pasos a seguir. Siendo la respuesta del rey, más que satisfactoria para ella, fue despedida de la presencia del soberano, para que pudiera comenzar con lo planeado.

Así llegamos al día del viaje a Nueva York, el Duque buscando a su hijo para que herede el Ducado, y la Duquesa para hacer todo lo contrario.

Todo tiene su tiempo, y para nuestros adorados rebeldes…también.

La gira de la compañía Strafford, había finalizado la segunda semana de septiembre de 1914, y las cartas de nuestros enamorados, otra vez tomaban el ritmo, ya que solo Candy recibió correspondencia mientras que Terry estaba de gira.

Terry, mi amor

Te he extrañado tanto, que me parece han pasado meses y no solo días desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Charlie, recibió tu carta con mucha alegría. Aquí te envío su respuesta para ti. Lamentablemente, tuvo que regresar al reformatorio, todos sabemos que nuestros actos traen consecuencias, y para él, la vida de ladronzuelo, le está cobrando sus malas decisiones.

También debo contarte de una gran sorpresa que recibí hace unos días en el hospital. ¡No podrás creer la noticia que te tengo! Albert, apareció nuestro gran amigo Albert. Sé que esta noticia te sorprenderá tanto como a mí.

\- Ay pecosa, si supieras que yo ya lo vi. No quiero ni imaginar como me iría si supieras que Albert era mí sorpresa para ti- reía Terry- mejor continúo leyendo

Pero lo que te diré a continuación, te hará caer sentado al piso, prepárate… Albert llegó al hospital porque el tren donde venía desde Nueva York a Chicago, descarriló y él fue uno de los heridos… nada grave, no te preocupes, es más, ya está casi de alta.

-Pecas, pecas… todavía no me caigo- se decía Terry divertido

Cuando Albert llegó, estaba inconsciente. Lo trasladaron a un cuarto y el médico dijo que estaba amnésico, lo cual resultó, no ser cierto, Albert recuerda todo. ¿Estás sentado?, porque si no es así, te recomiendo hacerlo…Albert llegó con una esposa.

-¡Qué!- exclamó Terry y muy a disgusto tuvo que sentarse- una esposa, pero como

Y a que no adivinas quien es la esposa, ¿sigues sentado?, o ya te desmayaste… Karen Kleys…

-¡Karen!- aquí Terry tuvo que sostenerse para no caer de la silla- Candy tenía razón, menos mal que me había sentado. La próxima vez te haré caso desde un principio pecosa de mi alma.

Te imaginas- continuaba la carta- nuestro amigo Albert casado y con nuestra amiga Karen. A mí la noticia no me la dieron cuando estaba sentada, debes agradecer lo considerada que soy contigo mi amor.

Otra cosa amor mío, este fin de mes daré los exámenes para ser una enfermera diplomada. He estado estudiando mucho, para salir muy bien, y te sientas orgulloso de mí.

No quiero despedirme, pero ya es tarde y debo dormir. Quiero soñar contigo.

Te ama

Candy

-Ya estoy orgulloso de ti Candy. Nada podría cambiar la impresión que tengo de ti, mi amada pecosa valiente- Terry estaba tan concentrado en la carta y en sus pensamientos de amor hacia su pecosa, que no sintió que golpeaban a su puerta, hasta que los golpes fueron excesivamente fuertes

TOC-TOC-TOC

-Adelante- dijo Terry mirando hacia la puerta- está abierto

-¡Hola!… ¿puedo entrar?- la voz de Susana al abrirse la puerta, bajó a nuestro castaño de su ensoñación, más rápido que los golpes, y la pegajosa sin esperar respuesta por parte del joven, se metió a su departamento, cerrando la puerta tras ella, y con una afectación de la voz nunca antes oída por Terry- tengo algo que decirte… te traje estos biscohitos y las flores son un regalo extra- dijo la garrapata, entrando como Pedro por su casa, como dice el dicho- Terry frunce el ceño y pregunta

-¿Cómo encontraste mi departamento?- su voz sonaba realmente irritable, muy enojado, pero Susanita, haciendo caso omiso al tono de voz del joven, dijo

-Pregunté en el teatro y me lo dijeron- dijo con inocencia, pero a Terry le pareció muy extraña la respuesta de la rubia, ya que él había pedido que su dirección no se la diesen a nadie, y nadie significaba ningún actor, ni amistades, menos admiradoras- no creí que los departamentos de solteros fueran tan- echando un vistazo a todo el lugar- tan simpáticos…

-Y ¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme?- la cortó Terry impacientándose

-¿Tienes una taza de té?- preguntó melosa la pegajosa sin responder a la pregunta de Terry

-Perdóname Susana, pero no tengo el té apropiado para agasajar a una "señorita" como tú- dijo sarcástico, y añadió- ¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme?- insistió Terry ya muy molesto por la intromisión a su privacidad

-Ya se ha decidido el próximo estreno- dijo la chica coqueteando descaradamente a Terry- Romeo y Julieta…

-¡Romeo y Julieta!- exclama Terry emocionado, acción que Susanita cabeza de pollo interpretó a su manera

-Sí, y muy pronto comenzarán las pruebas…

-¿Las pruebas?- preguntó Terry evocando en su mente el Festival de Mayo y su Julieta de hermosos risos rubios y expresivos ojos color esmeralda. Susana veía que Terry soñaba, y pensó que era el mismo sueño de ella

-¿Vas a presentarte verdad Terius?

-¡Claro que sí!- responde Terry y sonríe, sonrisa que Susana nunca había tenido el placer de apreciar, y siguió soñando que era para ella, pero Terry estaba pensando en que si conseguía el papel de Romeo, podría traer a Candy a Broadway…que bueno sería…yo Romeo y Candy como Julieta, eran los pensamientos del joven actor enamorado de su pecosa

-Yo también me presentaré- continuó emocionada- tú Romeo y yo Julieta, sería maravilloso- dice mirando a Terry con ojos soñadores, Susana jura que el joven actor tiene los mismos pensamientos que ella- Terius, comenzaremos a ensayar juntos desde hoy

-Ensayar juntos, ¿en qué cabeza cabe Susana? Tú sabes muy bien que contigo solo estaré en el escenario, cuando coincidamos en él. Aunque no tuviera a nadie para ensayar, no serías tú a quien eligiera como pareja de estudio- y diciendo eso, Terry tomó su chaqueta, agarró a Susana del brazo, y salió del departamento, cerrando muy bien la puerta

-¡Espera!- dijo Susana sintiendo arder su brazo de dolor- ¿a dónde vas?

-Voy a teatro, a conseguir más información sobre la próxima obra- y soltando a Susana, sale corriendo en dirección al teatro

-¡Entonces voy contigo Terry!- exclamó desesperada al ver que el actor se alejaba a gran velocidad, sin esperarla- ¡Terius, espérame!- pero él no la esperó- Terry…

Cuando Terry llega al teatro, se dirige directamente hasta el pizarrón donde publican las noticias, y se da cuenta de que Susana no mentía. La próxima puesta en escena sería Romeo y Julieta, su obra preferida. Siempre disfrutó de las tragedias de Shakespeare, pero su favorita era el trágico amor de Romeo y Julieta. Quizás, porque cuando era pequeño su madre se lo leía todas las veces que él se lo pedía, o era por el recuerdo de sentir que tenía una familia cuando sus padres aún estaban juntos, no lo sabía con certeza. Lo único cierto, era que él estudiaría para ganar ese papel.

En el hospital, la rubia enfermera, amor de nuestro actor en Nueva York, caminaba distraídamente por un pasillo, cuando su compañera que hacía guardia en la sala de recepción la llama

-¡Candy!

-Sí… ¿para qué me necesitas?- respondió la siempre alegre enfermera

-Te llegó carta. La dejaron hace un momento- le dijo la amable enfermera entregando a Candy el sobre

-Muchas gracias- dijo Candy a la enfermera. La joven enfermera que le entregó la carta a Candy era la nueva compañera de cuarto de la pecosa. Como estaban prontas a dar el examen final, la administración había querido reunir a todas sus alumnas con una pareja para que se apoyaran en sus estudios. Esto sucedió, ya que cuando enviaron a las cinco enfermeras al frente Italiano, Cristina, que así se llamaba la joven, al igual que Candy quedó sin compañera de habitación. Las dos jovencitas, habían congeniado muy bien. Cristina Curtis, era hija de padre norteamericano y madre latina. Era la única hija de cuatro que tuvieron sus padres, Antonio el hermano mayor, Leandro, el segundo, y Oscar, anterior a ella. Siendo la menor, fue muy sobreprotegida por su familia, más teniendo tres hermanos varones, pero ella siempre supo que quería estudiar enfermería. Sus padres dudaron un poco al principio, pero fueron convencidos por su hija y el apoyo de Leandro y Oscar. La joven enfermera, era de muy buen trato, cariñosa, de grandes y hermosos ojos color miel, cabello castaño claro, y piel bronceada. Tenía una belleza algo exótica, como buena descendiente de latinos.

Candy en un momento de su descanso, se perdió entre las ramas de un gran árbol para leer la carta que había recibido esa mañana

Amada pecosa de mi alma

Me sorprendiste muy gratamente con las últimas noticias sobre Albert y su estrenada esposa Karen.

Tengo que confesar, que Albert y yo, nos encontramos en Nueva York, unos días antes de ir a Chicago, pero él me pidió encarecidamente, no te lo dijera, porque según me dijo, quería sorprenderte. Lo de Karen, aunque fue realmente una sorpresa que se hayan casado, no es de extrañar, ya que desde que se conocieron, se notó la química nacer en ellos. Creo que el hecho de haber viajado a Chicago yo solo, fue gracias a que Albert quería conocer un poco más a Karen. Y ahí vemos los resultados.

Pecas, quería contarte que me estoy preparando para la prueba de la próxima obra, he extrañado a Karen, ella era quien ensayaba conmigo, pero conseguí que mi madre y Claire, me ayudaran con los ensayos de ciertos actos que me cuestan más. Si consigo el personaje que quiero, te invitaré a Broadway.

Trabaja mucho para poder pedir vacaciones, cuando llegue el momento.

Hablando de mi madre, hace unos días vino a verme, porque quiso dar a conocer nuestro parentesco. En un principio, no estuve muy de acuerdo, pero ella insistió en que era lo que más anhelaba su corazón, decirle al mundo que tenía un hijo, y ¿qué podría hacer yo?, era su decisión, y siento que a mí no me afectará en nada, es más, me siento feliz de que el mundo sepa quién es la maravillosa mujer que me trajo al mundo.

Tu administrador, de elegante bigote, ha estado visitando a mi madre. Creo que eso va en serio. No quiero ser egoísta, pero tampoco ver sufrir a mi madre. Espero que todo siga bien entre ellos.

Candy, no necesitas tener un diploma para que yo me sienta orgulloso de ti. Si, sé que seré muy feliz el día en que ya seas una enfermera diplomada, porque querrá decir, que queda menos tiempo para lograr estar juntos para siempre.

A mi amada y pecosa enfermera

Tuyo…Terry

-Quiero ir… sí, quiero ir- se decía Candy

Llegando el final del mes, nuestros dos enamorados, se presentarán a sus respectivos exámenes. En Chicago, una nerviosa enfermera sentada frente a su pupitre, y en Nueva York, un joven actor vestido de Romeo, trataba de concentrarse en sus líneas, para conseguir el papel principal

-Terry…buena suerte con tu prueba. Yo trataré de pasar mi examen…- decía Candy en silencio.

En Nueva York, una elegante Eleonor Baker, entra al teatro donde su hijo hará la prueba para conseguir el papel de Romeo, junto a ella, George Johnson y Claire Dechamps. Se sientan en la fila de butacas justo detrás de Robert Hathaway, quién reconociendo a la actriz, la saluda muy cordialmente, y ella presenta a sus acompañantes con el dueño de la compañía Strafford

-¿Viene a ver a su hijo?- pregunta el Sr. Hathaway, que ya sabía de la relación entre ese par de actores. La noticia de que Eleonor Baker era la madre de Terry se regó como pólvora. Ella fue quien dio la primicia a un periodista de confianza, que sabía trataría el tema como lo que era, sin amarillismo ni escandalosos encabezados, que se utilizaban mucho en esos días.

-Sí. Pero por favor, no le diga a Terry que estoy aquí- pidió la dama amablemente, recibiendo de Hathaway una silenciosa afirmación

-Atención- se escucha la voz del director dirigiéndose a los actores- prepárense porque vamos a empezar las pruebas para Romeo y Julieta. Hemos montado la escena y las luces, pera que se sientan en una representación… ¡les deseo buena suerte a todos!- los actores dieron las gracias, todos ellos caracterizados, de Romeo o Julieta. El nerviosismo de los que darían las pruebas, era palpable, caminaban de un lado a otro, tratando de relajarse antes de su turno

-Empezaremos con el papel de Romeo- continuó el director- Harry Grand, tú serás el primero, junto a Susana Marlow como Julieta

-¿Cómo?... ¿no haré pareja con Terius?, el personaje de Julieta lo hago mejor con él- a Susanita pegajosa garrapata, no le parecieron las indicaciones del director

-¡Eso lo decido yo!- exclamó el director muy molesto… apretaba sus puños como queriendo usarlos en la cara de la remilgada Susana

-Está bien- tuvo que resignarse la actricita

Camino al escenario, Henry trataba de entablar una conversación con su linda compañera… sí, Harry, un actor joven de cabello castaño claro ondulado y ojos dormilones, estaba muy interesado en Susana. Ella jamás lo ha notado, y fue aún peor cuando Terius se presentó a la puerta de la compañía de teatro. Harry y Susana, habían llegado a la escuela de teatro prácticamente al mismo tiempo, hace dos años atrás, el joven actor había hecho hasta lo imposible por acercarse a la actriz, ella por ser muy caprichosa no se daba cuenta de que las atenciones de su compañero eran realmente sinceras. Se dejaba querer, a tal punto que poco antes de la llegada de Terry, había aceptado salir con Harry, para él, fue la velada más maravillosa de su vida, como buen actor también era muy romántico, la había llevado de paseo por algunos lugares hermosos de la ciudad. El era un joven muy culto, le gustaba la lectura y se había interesado por la historia de la ciudad de Nueva York, que durante el paseo contaba con mucho detalle y buen ánimo a Susana. Al final de la tarde, y conociendo la debilidad de la rubia por el café, la llevó a una muy linda cafetería donde pudieron degustar de la bebida y repostería fina. Aunque para Harry, había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida, para la "caprichitos" de Susana, solo era una salida donde se había dejado querer. Lo detallista que era Harry con Susana, ella nunca lo notó, y ahora menos, cuando lo que ella quería era que Terry fuera el detallista, menos tiempo le dedicaba a su compañero de escenario. Harry, estaba celoso de Terry, y nuestro rebelde no tenía idea del porqué de esa rivalidad.

Mientras Harry y Susana hacían su prueba en el escenario, un muy nervioso Terry, se decía

-Tengo que conseguir el papel- se paseaba de un lado a otro con el libreto en la mano- no, no, no debo pensar en nada ahora, no debo equivocarme, tengo que entrar en el personaje para ganar el papel de Romeo- la perfección era parte de su vida, muy arraigada en el joven, es por eso que no pretendía equivocar nada. Estaba ya muy concentrado cuando oyó al director decir

-¡Atención!... la prueba va continuar, en el papel de Romeo Terry Grandchester, para Julieta, Ginebra Adams, una chica de muy buen parecer, de elegante caminar, largos cabellos negros como la noche y enigmática mirada, nada tímida, pero muy profesional- camino al escenario se cruzan con Henry y Susana, esta última, uniendo sus manos a la altura de su pecho dice

-Buena suerte Terry- el joven actor no sé si de tan concentrado o porque sencillamente no quiso contestar, ni siquiera se dignó mirar a su compañera o agradecer el gesto, en todo caso estaba muy serio- pero… ¡qué cara!- Harry se acerca a ella y le dice- Susana, ¿hasta cuándo mendigas la atención de Terry?, no te das cuenta que a él no le interesas… eres una mujer muy hermosa, no necesitas perseguir a un imposible- Susana lo mira con enojo y le dice

-¡Cállate!, tú que sabes de la relación que yo pueda tener con Terry. Lo que pasa es que iba muy concentrado, eso es todo- convencida de lo que decía, la joven siguió su camino dejando muy pensativo a Harry

Comenzó la prueba para nuestros enamorados, los dos rindiendo exámenes, él para lograr un protagónico y ella para diplomarse de enfermera. Candy y sus compañeras, respondían en silencio las preguntas de su examen, en cambio Terry pronunciaba sus líneas como el mejor, fuerte y claro, la resonancia de su voz se podía escuchar desde todos los rincones del teatro, nadie se quedaría sin oír la líneas de Romeo, su presencia en el escenario les decía a todos los presentes, que Terry Grandchester, había nacido para ser actor, nadie podría ponerlo en duda. Y entre el público, una madre que no cabía de la emoción.

Después de dar las pruebas, a Terry no le quedaba más que esperar los resultados, deseando haber conseguido el papel tan anhelado, y traer a su pecosa novia de invitada al estreno. Para Candy, no era muy diferente, también debía esperar unos días para saber los resultados de su esfuerzo, había estado estudiando muy a conciencia, y esperaba que su dedicación haya rendido los frutos deseados.

Candy haciendo su ronda en el hospital, más específicamente, en el pabellón infantil, escuchó a unos niños pedir a Dios en oración, y su curiosidad innata en ella, no la dejó continuar, sino más bien quedarse a escuchar

-Por favor Dios- decían los niños- que Candy no pase el examen, porque cuando sea diplomada, ya no podrá jugar con nosotros- la rubia enfermera, rió para sus adentros… ¡hasta donde podía llegar la inocencia de un niño! Pensaba, y decidió entrar

-¡Hola pequeños! ¿Cómo han estado hoy? ¿Han tomado sus medicinas?

-Siiiiii- dijeron los pequeños a su enfermera regalona

-¿Qué hacen? Los veo como muy concentrados - comenzó a decir para hacer hablar a los niños

-Estábamos pidiéndole a Dios que no aprobaras el examen- dijo una de las niñas mayores

-¿Pero por qué?

-Porque cuando seas una enfermera de verdad, ya no podrás jugar con nosotros- respondió el más pequeño

-¿Quién les dijo eso? No mis pacientes preferidos, si yo apruebo el examen, seguiré siendo su enfermera, pero si repruebo, tendré que irme del hospital

-¡Ohhh!, entonces oraremos para que sí apruebes- y siguieron con su oración

Candy siguió con su trabajo- trato de no pensar en el resultado del examen, pero no puedo evitarlo… espero que pueda aprobar, quiero que Terry invite a una verdadera enfermera- y mirando por la ventana al jardín del hospital, sus pensamientos volaron a Nueva York ¿cómo le irá a Terry?

En el teatro todos esperando por los resultados, menos Terry que en ese momento se encontraba en su departamento. Todos los actores muy ansiosos

-Atención muchachos, ya están los resultados- anunció uno de los actores

-¿Qué pasó?

-Para el papel de Romeo fue elegido Terry Grandchester- empezó a leer los resultados

-No nos toma de sorpresa, era lo previsto- interrumpió otro de los actores

-No seas envidioso, Terry lo hiso muy bien- dijo el que leía

-Pero no se puede negar que tienes santos en la corte- siguió diciendo el envidioso. Así siguieron confirmando los papeles a todos los actores presentes. Siempre hay algunos inconformistas, pero la gran mayoría estaba feliz con el personaje que les había sido asignado.

Terry, en su departamento, tirado en su cama, muy relajado pensando en su pecosa, había estado leyendo y releyendo las cartas que llenaban todo su mundo, tener a Candy en su vida, era el mejor regalo que había recibido nunca. Había sacado el tomo de Romeo y Julieta de la colección que le había obsequiado su amada novia y lo tenía en sus manos cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se abre la puerta y escucha

-¡Terius!- la voz chillona de Susana en sus oídos

-¿Qué haces aquí Susana? ¡Tu madre no te enseñó a golpear antes de entrar a cualquier lugar, y con mayor razón a la casa de un hombre soltero!- exclamó Terry y sin ninguna consideración por la muchacha se apresuró a abrir la puerta y dijo- sal inmediatamente de mi departamento

-¡Pero Terius!- quiso decir algo

-¡No! Susana, nada de peros- dijo manteniendo la puerta bien abierta para que no fueran a haber malos entendidos- sal ahora mismo de mi departamento, y no regreses- Terry estaba furioso. Susana entendió que no era bien recibida y dirigiéndose a la puerta dijo

-Solo quería que supieras que ya están los resultados en el teatro- dijo con esas maneras de señorita decente y muy sumisa- ¡Felicidades!- agregó con actitud apenada, ya que el trato de Terry no era agradable para nadie

-¿Cómo? ¿Me eligieron a mí?- dijo Terry olvidándose un poquito de su enojo

-Tú eres Romeo y yo Julieta, ¡qué alegría!- y afectando a más no poder la voz, agregó- si tu no eras Romeo, yo no hubiera aceptado ser Julieta- y mientras seguía su parloteo, el cual Terry ya no escuchaba, el joven tomó su chaqueta del colgador y salió cerrando la puerta, dejando a su compañera de pie al lado de la misma, pero fuera del departamento, Susana al darse cuenta grita- Terry espérame…- pero el joven ya no la escuchaba, bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad y se fue al teatro.

Terry de camino al teatro, iba lo más rápido que sus piernas largas y fornidas le permitían, para ver con sus propios ojos que era a él a quien habían dado el papel de Romeo. Llegando al teatro, vio que todos los actores estaban reunidos leyendo la publicación de la asignación de los personajes, y los días de ensayo y preparativos, buscó en la lista y vio su nombre

-Romeo (Terry Grandchester)- leyó para él- ¡es verdad!, seré el protagonista- se decía, no cabía de felicidad cuando alguien dijo

-¡Felicitaciones Terry Baker!- dijo un actor

-No teníamos ninguna posibilidad- dijo otro en el mismo tono de desprecio que el anterior

-Quizás, no les moleste llamarme por mi nombre, que no es precisamente Terry Baker, así que… ya lo saben- dijo muy molesto el castaño

-No tienes para que negarlo Terry- volvió el actor a decir con sorna- todos sabemos que eres el hijo secreto de Eleonor Baker

-Y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver?- decía Terry

-Nada- dice Harry- estos son unos envidiosos

-Sí, cuando se tiene como madre a una gran actriz, no se necesita tener talento- volvió a decir el resentido. Terry ya sin una pizca de paciencia, tomó al actor por las solapas de su chaqueta y le dice

\- ¿Qué tiene que mi madre sea una gran actriz?, vamos ¡dilo!... ¡dilo de una buena vez!- en eso había llegado Susana y trataba sin resultado calmar a Terry y al actor envidioso, antes de que comenzaran una pelea, pero Terry no la oía

-No te enojes Terry- le dice Harry- Eleonor Baker estuvo en la prueba, y este envidioso sacó conclusiones erradas- tratando de poner paños fríos a la situación

-Sé que mi madre estuvo en las pruebas, pero que ella sea una gran actriz no significa que a mí me regalan el protagónico, sé que me lo gané porque hice un buen Romeo- dijo soltando al actor, y mirando a todos sus compañeros, salió del lugar dirigiéndose a la oficina de Roberth Hathaway. En ese momento Susana tomó la palabra frente a los actores y dijo

-Ustedes saben muy bien que fue el mejor, y que no hubo ninguna trampa- y mirando al actor que comenzó el altercado agrega- eres un envidioso, el único camino para triunfar es el trabajo duro- Susana se gira y comienza a retirarse, pero se vuelve y dice- lo que ustedes debieran hacer, es disculparse con Terry…

-Susana- Harry se dirige a ella- ¿podemos hablar en privado?

-¡Claro que no!, una señorita como yo no puede estar en privado con un hombre, tengo que tener algún tipo de compañía, mi doncella por lo menos- dijo tan digan ella, y se fue… ya se le había olvidado lo del departamento de Terry… ¿o ustedes vieron a alguna doncella?

-Es la primera vez que la veo tan enojada- decía una actriz

-Es porque está interesada en Terry- dijo el envidioso, y Harry, no hiso más que bajar la mirada y salir del lugar, tragándose el dolor de no ser correspondido. Todos se daban cuenta del interés de Susana por el actor, pero también notaban el desprecio de Terry hacia la chica. Además el joven tenía novia, todos lo sabían.

Terry llegó a la oficina del Sr. Hathaway, se detiene frente a la puerta, y luego de pensarlo un momento, golpea la puerta y entra diciendo

-Señor, tengo que hablar con usted

-Me alegra verte Terry, yo también necesito hablar contigo, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte- decía mientras sacaba una botella de licor de un mueble ubicado al lado del gran escritorio- ¿ya viste el reparto?, es una gran oportunidad, te deseo suerte

-Justamente de eso es que quería hablarle- respondió el actor con abatimiento que Hathaway percibió sin dificultad

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa actitud?... pensé que estarías feliz

-Quiero saber, si realmente he sido el mejor en la prueba para personificar a Romeo

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo sirviéndose una copa de vino

-Acaso ¿alguien le pidió el personaje para mí?- dijo sin pelos en la lengua, directo como es él

-¿Lo dices por tu madre?... ¿por quién me tomas Terry?- viendo que el joven quedó algo descolocado con sus preguntas, siguió- las conexiones no sirven de nada en el mundo del teatro, debes ganártelo solo…- hiso una pausa para llevarse un poco de su bebida a la boca- tu talento es lo único que cuenta, fui yo quien decidió el reparto, debes confiar más en ti mismo muchacho

-Disculpe señor- dijo Terry bajando un poco la guardia- creo que me alteré un poco

-Está bien Terry, no te preocupes. De aquí en adelante, no creas a los rumores, muchos de ellos nacen de la envidia de quienes los inician. Eres un buen actor hijo- le dice en forma paternal- tienes que sobreponerte a las habladurías de la gente… ¿me entiendes?- dijo terminando su copa

Terry salió del teatro, algo más tranquilo, y se dirigió a casa de su madre. Necesitaba conversar con ella acerca de esto que le había sucedido, el consejo de una madre, era la mejor medicina a las heridas que le habían causado las dudas y envidias en sus compañeros de teatro. Además estaba lo de Susana, que ya lo tenía desesperado, no sabía como hacer para alejar a la muchachita de su lado, desde que Karen se había ido y "casado", no tenía respiro con las actitudes de la joven actriz. Tenía que encontrar una solución, pronto, o se volvería loco

-Madre, necesitaba verla- dijo saludando a Eleonor

-¿Qué pasa Terry?- preguntó una madre preocupada al ver la actitud de su hijo, que si somos sinceras, nunca ha necesitado de nadie

-El staff de actores del teatro, se enteró de que fuiste a ver las pruebas para Romeo…

-¡Ahhh!, y pensaron que te compré el papel, que influí para que fueras Romeo- dijo con seguridad

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Terry entrecerrando los ojos algo desconfiado

-¡Ay! Hijo. No me mires así, yo no soy tu enemiga. Lo sé, porque en mis inicios, pasé por lo mismo

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-En mis inicios, fui discípula de la gran actriz María Guerrero…

-¡La actriz española!- exclamó Terry sin poder contenerse

-Ella misma- respondió la actriz- En su gira por América, María Guerrero, decidió tomar bajo su tutela artística, a varias jóvenes actrices en sus inicios, grupo en el que me incluyó. Nos daba su apoyo en cada paso que tuviéramos que dar. Nos llevaba a sus puestas en escena, a las fiestas que frecuentaba, y nos instruía con clases de teatro, que nos ayudaron mucho, ya que en esos años querer ser actriz y además siendo mujeres, era muy difícil. Necesitábamos a personajes reconocidos que nos ayudaran a entrar al medio artístico y su nombre pesaba mucho en ese entonces. Pero como todas las cosas, hay que trabajar mucho para obtener resultados esperados, y pasó que en una de las audiciones, a las que asistí, procurando el papel de Cordelia, en El Rey Lear, lo gané, me dieron el personaje, y muchas de las actrices que fueron a la prueba, dijeron que yo había ganado el papel gracias a María Guerrero.

-Pero tú eres una gran actriz mamá, fueron injustas al menospreciarte…

-Te estás oyendo hijo- dijo la actriz con una gran sonrisa en sus labios- tú también eres una gran actor, el talento no se presta, no se compra, menos se roba. Tú ganaste el papel de Romeo gracias a tu trabajo, perseverancia, y no puedo dejar fuera de tu triunfo a tu ninfa, a la que te inspira a lograr tus metas…Candy.

-Tienes razón- dijo con su sonrisa torcida, esa que quita el aliento- ella es mi inspiración. Cuando fui a dar la prueba para el papel de Romeo, siempre lo hice pensando que ella era mi Julieta…

-Y lo hiciste a la perfección hijo. Recuerda que como actriz, se reconocer a un buen actor

-Gracias madre. Estaba algo ofuscado por lo que algunos de mis compañeros pensaron de mí…

-No te preocupes más hijo. Ahora solo debes enfocarte en la próxima puesta en escena, ensayar y crecer como actor, lo que se viene, será una de las cosas más grandes que tendrás la oportunidad de vivir, del anonimato al estrellato…

-Hay algo mas, madre- dijo Terry algo molesto y confundido

-Y ahora ¿Qué?

-Susana, madre, no me deja en paz, ya no se que hacer

-Cuéntame y veremos como darle solución

Así Terry, comenzó a relatar a su madre todo lo que le había estado sucediendo con Susana y su acoso. Eleonor lo escuchó de principio a fin, sin interrumpirlo, ni una sola vez. Al final de su relato, la mujer dijo

-Ya tengo la solución a tu problemita- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice

-Dime la solución, porque yo no veo ninguna

-Mira, lo primero que haremos será…

Así madre e hijo, planearon paso a paso lo que de ahora en adelante haría Terry para alejar un poco a Susana pegajosa garrapata, del lado del joven actor.

En Chicago, una rubia pecosa enamorada, leía una carta que había recibido de Nueva York, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol

Querida Candy

¿Cómo has estado novia mía? Tengo tanto que contarte que creo no alcanzará todo en una carta. Antes que todo decir que te amo, que ni el tiempo ni la distancia apagarán lo que siento por ti. Candy, quiero que vengas a verme como Romeo en Broadway. En mi primer papel protagónico.

-¡Felicitaciones, lo lograste! Terry haciendo Romeo ¡magnífico!- pensaba la pecosa- en la obra Romeo y Julieta no pudieron vivir su amor… pero a Terry y a mí, nadie nos separará, aunque Susana Marlow sea Julieta… mmm, yo confío en ti Terry, pero ella es otra cosa

-¡Candy! ¡Candy!- la llamaban sus compañeras- ya van a publicar los resultados de los exámenes

-¡Tan pronto!- exclamó la pecosa muy tranquila, ya que leer las cartas de Terry, siempre la llenaban de una paz que solo encontraba en sus palabras

-¡Pero qué calma Candy!- decía Nataly

-¡Dios mío!, yo si estoy muy nerviosa- Eleonor llegaba a tiritar de los nervios

-Si no apruebo, me moriré de la vergüenza- decía Judy gesticulando con los brazos

-Nos irá bien, estoy segura de que todas aprobamos, debemos estar calmadas- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigían al edificio. Candy estaba tan nerviosa como las demás, pero aparentaba tranquilidad, le temblaban las piernas. Cuando llegaron al sitio donde serían publicados los resultados, se encontraron con todas las enfermeras que habían dado examen, estaban todas las jóvenes aspirantes reunidas, en eso salen dos doctores con los resultados

-¡Ahí están!- decían varias chicas en el grupo. Candy y sus amigas esperaban en silencio. Comenzaron a leer la lista, y la primera en encontrarse fue Judy, luego Eleonor y Nataly, que había salido tercera, a Candy le costó un poco mas encontrar su nombre, no sabía si no lo veía por culpa de los nervios o es que sencillamente no había aprobado

-¡Candy, el número siete!, estás en el número siete- dijo Nataly con mucha alegría, y cuando Candy logró ver su nombre, no lo podía creer, las cuatro amigas había aprobado, y en su felicidad se dieron un abrazo grupal

-Aprobamos todas… ¡qué alegría!- decía Judy, cuando en eso escuchan a alguien decir

-¡Felicitaciones!- era la áspera voz de Mary Jane

-¡Mary Jane!- exclamaron al unísono las cuatro jóvenes enfermeras. La directora realmente tenía una voz rasposa que molestaría a cualquiera, pero para ellas era la voz de su mentora, la mujer que tuvo fe en ellas al enviarlas a estudiar a Chicago, para ninguna había sido fácil, fueron días de duro trabajo y encierro en la biblioteca y en sus cuartos, pero los resultados habían sido satisfactorios

-¡Buen trabajo chicas!

-Gracias- dijeron todas

Mary Jane había sido llamada, para poder ser ella quien entregara los diplomas a sus alumnas. Estaban las cinco reunidas en una salita cuando la enfermera mayor dice

-Ahora, les entregaré sus merecidos diplomas- comenzó a nombrarlas una por una, y al finalizar dijo- Sé que serán unas muy buenas enfermeras… bien, están felices supongo…

-Si- respondieron todas, pero Candy no se veía feliz

-¿Qué pasa Candy?, no estás feliz

-Sí, Mary Jane, estoy muy feliz. Es solo que Flamy no pudo dar el examen, no tuvo oportunidad- todas se entristecieron, imaginándose a Flamy en medio de la guerra

-Entonces… no les ha escrito- dijo Mary Jane- Flamy, dio examen en el frente, y se recibió, antes que ustedes

\- ¡Me alegro tanto por ella!- exclamó Candy

-Eso quiere decir que todas mis alumnas se han diplomado, me siento muy orgullosa. Y no olviden- poniéndose muy seria nuevamente- que su carrera recién comienza, trabajen mucho

-¡Sí!- exclamaron todas las diplomadas

-Pueden retirarse, menos Candy, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Mary Jane despidiendo a las enfermeras, porque ya no son mas alumnas

-Sí… de que se trata- dice Candy medio asustada

-Necesito saber si vas a volver con nosotras al Hospital San José, o pretendes quedarte

-La verdad Mary Jane, prefiero quedarme. Usted mejor que nadie conoce de mi vida privada, y como sabrá, soy la representante de mi padre en este momento en la familia. Todos los Andrew, se encuentran en Chicago en este momento, y yo no podría aunque así lo quisiera, irme de la ciudad

-Te entiendo Candy. Diste un muy buen examen, fuiste séptima entre todas, Pony se sentirá muy contenta al saber el resultado. Bien hora de despedirse, trabaja duro, y que tengas buena suerte. Sigue siendo bondadosa Candy, es el mejor remedio para todas las enfermedades.

-Lamento haberle causado tantas molestias- decía Candy en medio de las lágrimas- escribiré a la señorita Pony…

-¡Vamos Candy!, seca esas lágrimas, una enfermera no puede ser tan emotiva- decía Mary Jane mientras se despedía de Candy

Y así Candy y Terry, terminan el mes de septiembre, con buenos resultados. Terry logrando un papel protagónico, y Candy siendo enfermera diplomada. Apenas la nueva enfermera encontró un tiempo, escribió al hogar de Pony y telegrafió a Terry.

Terry había llegado de casa de su madre, muy contento de haber podido conversar con ella y despejar su mente de aquellas cosas que lo rondaban y no lo dejaban respirar, léase Susana. Estaba a punto de acostarse, cuando alguien golpea a su puerta, levantándose con desgano, se dirige hacia la entrada de su departamento, y al abrir

-Buenas noches Terius

Continuará

 **Más notitas: Muchas gracias por seguir acompañándome en esta aventura. Este es uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado. Suceden muchas cosas que van cambiando la vida de nuestros héroes. Espero les guste. Nos leemos. Quizá, logre subir un capítulo extra antes del domingo. Bye.**


	28. Chapter 28 Visitas del viejo continente

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Capítulo extra...**

Capítulo XXVIII

Visitas del viejo continente

-Buenas noches Terius- Terry al ver a su visita, literalmente se le fueron los colores de su hermoso rostro, estaba pálido

-¿Qué pasa Terius?, parece que viste un fantasma. ¿No me invitas a pasar?... - viendo que Terry estaba reacio a dar la bienvenida agregó- vine de muy lejos a visitarte, lo menos que me debes es una bienvenida aunque sea de protocolo- Terry ya había recuperado sus colores, pero le costó mucho dejar pasar a su visitante

-Pase usted señora- dijo, y la dejó avanzar al interior del departamento, mientras él miraba que no hubiese nadie más con ella

-Vengo sola- dijo la mujer- no te preocupes, tu padre aún no conoce de tu ubicación

-Tome asiento- dijo en cuanto cerró la puerta- ¿a qué debo su visita?

-Podrías ofrecerme aunque sea un poco de té, como buen inglés, debes tener algo en tu despensa- dijo la mujer mientras se sacándose la capa y sentándose en el sillón ofrecido por Terry

-Bien, lo prepararé, espero no se sienta incómoda en mi humilde morada- dijo Terry poniéndose de pié para preparar té y servir algo para acompañarlo

-No es lo que se espera del hijo de un Duque, pero para ti no está mal, te gusta la sencillez en algunas cosas- y dando una buena mirada a todo el departamento dijo- aunque no se puede negar que tienes muy buen gusto, clásico pero elegante, has administrado bien tus recursos…

-Aquí está su te, señora. Ahora sí quiero escuchar el motivo de que tan ilustre dama venga a mi casa sin aviso

-Bien, no me andaré con rodeos

-No esperaba nada menos de usted. Dígame ¿Cómo me encontró?

-No te encontré Terry- comenzó a hablar la Claudina- siempre he sabido donde estás, es tu padre el que no logra ubicarte

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Terry algo contrariado con lo que la Duquesa le decía

-Desde que Richard te internó, gracias a mis consejos- la maldad de la mujer le brotaba por los poros- te he seguido la pista, por así decirlo, para siempre poder tener un as bajo la manga. Cuando tu padre se ponía sentimental, y se creía culpable de tu desdicha y soledad, yo venía, y con la información que tenía en mis manos acerca de ti, lograba sacar a tu padre de la burbuja de culpa en la que entraba cada cierto tiempo. Richard es muy débil, ha sido muy fácil manejarlo y ponerlo, por así decirlo, en tu contra

-¿Qué pretende señora con contarme todo esto?- Terry muy molesto con la actitud de su madrastra

-Solo respondo a tu pregunta- dijo la muy cínica- Como te decía, te he seguido desde que entraste al internado hasta el día de hoy. He sabido de tus juergas y borracheras, tus peleas, todo lo que sucedió en el colegio, y cuando llegó la rubia americana…

-¿Qué tiene que ver Candy con esto?- Terry preocupado de que esta mujer hiciera algo en contra de su pecosa

-Nada, no te preocupes. Candy, como tú la llamas, hiso de ti un ejemplo de muchacho, cambiaste tu actitud del cielo a la tierra. Comenzaste a portarte bien, tan bien que hasta las monjas lo notaron, pero tu padre tan ciego, no lo vio. Asistías regularmente a clases, te escapabas menos, nada de peleas ni borracheras… esa actitud tuya, no convenía a mis planes. Entonces, cuando me di cuenta que cambiabas a causa de la americana, quise deshacerme de ella, con el percance del establo. Esa muchachita, había llegado hasta ti, en una forma rápida y muy fuerte. Se enredaron sentimentalmente, ella te hacía bien, y eso a mí no me convenía

-¿Qué me quiere decir, señora?, qué fue usted la responsable de la suspensión de Candy…

-Sí, eso mismo. Una chica que odiaba a Candy, más que a todo, me prestó su ayuda

-¡Elisa!- murmuró Terry

-¡Esa!, esa misma, Elisa Leagan- dijo la mujer contemplando sus uñas

-¿Qué ganaba usted con que suspendieran a Candy?

-Hubiese ganado, si tú no la seguías, pero como siempre echaste a perder todo lo que planee para ti. La idea era que ella se fuera, y que cuando te vieras solo una vez más tú volverías a ser el mal agradecido, borracho y peleonero que eras antes de que esa rubia llegara a tu vida, y así hubiese podido convencer a tu padre de que no te heredara el título

-Eso es todo lo que usted quiere verdad…el título para Richard. No debió tomarse tantas molestias, yo no quiero el título

-Lo sé, pero tu padre insiste, y ante eso, no puedo hacer nada. Es por eso que estoy aquí, para proponerte un trato, que te beneficiará a ti y por supuesto el Ducado de Grandchester quedaría en manos de Richard, mi hijo- la mujer no tenía ni pizca de vergüenza, venía dispuesta a sacar a Terry del camino para que su hijo heredara el Ducado, y no se molestaba en discimularlo

-¿Cómo me beneficiaria yo?- preguntó el castaño, algo desconfiado de la mujer

-Tu quieres ser actor y casarte con la americana, que según entiendo ahora es tu novia- ahora sí Terry se asustó- no te asustes, no pienso hacer nada en contra de ella, tampoco a ti, solo escucha

-Creo que no me va a gustar lo que voy a oír…

-Yo pienso todo lo contrario. Fui a hablar con el rey, poniéndolo al tanto de tu vida algo desordenada. El rey piensa como yo, que no mereces ser el heredero al Ducado de Grandchester...

-Entonces ¿dónde está el problema?, yo tampoco lo quiero, estoy de acuerdo con el rey

-No es tan fácil- la Duquesa había meditado mucho en lo que iba a decir, no resulte que se de vuelta la tortilla en su contra- el Rey, aunque no quiere que seas el Duque, igual está atado de manos, ya que el matrimonio de Richard con tu madre fue legal y tu presentación como el primogénito de Duque de Grandchester, también…- dijo todo esto muy rapidito y con una cara de limón que ni ella aguantaba

-Jajaja… - reía Terry interrumpiendo el discurso de la Duquesa

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó molesta de la actitud del castaño

-De que ahora no es un trato lo que viene a ofrecerme, sino más bien es un favor lo que usted necesita, y además, supo que no soy un bastardo- decía el joven todavía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-¡No es un favor!- exclamó Claudina- es lo que tú buscas, no ser el heredero del Ducado- evitando hablar de la palabra "bastardo"

-¿Y cómo sería eso?, si ni el rey puede evitarlo mientras mi padre quiera heredarme a mí- dijo Terry con un tono de reclamo

-Aquí es donde entramos de lleno al trato- dijo la Duquesa sonriendo, a sabiendas que Terry no se podría negar

-Explíqueme- Terry tenía curiosidad, pero medía muy bien las palabras de su madrastra

-El Rey, me dio este documento legal- dijo sacando de un portafolios una carpeta con varios papeles en su interior- para que seas tú el que desista de ser el heredero de tu padre- dijo pasándole los documentos a Terry. Mientras este los leía de manera muy minuciosa la documentación, la Duquesa, cada cierto tiempo le iba diciendo cosas como

-Si firmas, podrás seguir tu vida tal y como la quieres… casarte con Candy, y no tendrás ningún tipo de responsabilidad con Richard y menos con la corona. Podrás ser feliz Terius- decía la mujer, estaba segura de que su "trato" sería aceptado por el joven (en algún momento se me imaginó la serpiente en el Edén tentando a Eva)

-Esto quiere decir, que si yo firmo, renuncio a ser el heredero de mi padre, sin contar con que sea él quien desista, solo se necesita mi firma…

-Exactamente, solo firma, y quedarás en libertad- insistía la Duquesa

-Debo suponer, que mi padre no sabe nada de esto- dijo Terry muy serio

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó la Duquesa en tono de "como se te ocurre"- si él estuviera de acuerdo en no heredarte a ti, yo no tendría que acudir a este tipo de soluciones

-¿Tengo tiempo para pensarlo?- preguntó Terry

-¡No!, no creo que tengas tiempo, tu padre está aquí en Nueva York y te dará alcance de un momento a otro- dijo Claudina, tratando de hacer algo de presión, viendo que Terry dudaba. El joven se tomó unos minutos pensando en que hacer y de un momento a otro dijo

-Entonces mi respuesta es no- respondió Terry con seguridad, extendiendo los documentos a la Duquesa

-¡¿Qué dices?!- dijo la mujer parándose de su asiento, llevándose las tazas y el juego de té junto con su brusco movimiento- ¡no ves lo ventajoso del trato!, tienes que firmar- dijo tirando los papeles a las mesa para que Terry los firmara

-No lo voy a hacer señora- dijo Terry ya muy molesto con la actitud de la mujer- yo no le haría algo como eso a mi padre. Coincido con usted que es muy ventajoso, firmar y renunciar a la herencia de mi padre incluido el título, pero yo no soy así… señora

-¡No te das cuenta!, es la única solución que tienes. Richard no te dejará tranquilo- gritaba la mujer

-Si eso es todo lo que venía a decirme… creo que ya es hora de que se marche- dijo levantándose para abrir la puerta- no estoy ni estaré de acuerdo con lo que mi padre quiere para mí, pero eso no significa que le vaya a jugar sucio. No señora, usted se equivocó conmigo

-¡Me estás echando!- volvió a exclamar en un grito que todos los vecinos, hasta lo del otro edificio pudieron escuchar

-No, pero creo que ya es tiempo de que se retire señora. No voy a firmar esos papeles, aunque sea el Rey mismo quien venga a solicitarlo- dijo al lado de la puerta.

-Está bien, me iré, pero te arrepentirás de no haber firmado- se compuso lo mejor que pudo y caminó hasta la puerta, Terry abrió y ahora la que perdió los colores fue la Duquesa

-Buenas noches, espero no interrumpir nada importante- dijo Sir Richard Grandchester entrando al departamento de su hijo, junto a Eleonor Baker y August, el secretario del Duque.

Terry estaba que no podía creer lo que sucedía. Llegó a su departamento luego de conversar con su madre, y no alcanzó a sentarse cuando recibe la inesperada visita de su madrastra, con un trato entre las manos. Ahora que ella ya se iba, abren la puerta y aparecen su padre y su madre. Terry no decide si reír al ver la cara descompuesta de la Duquesa, o llorar… su padre lo había encontrado antes de ni siquiera haber pensado como escapar a su destino

-Bueno hijo- dijo el Duque entrando al departamento de Terry, que ahora parecía más pequeño que antes- aquí me tienes, te dije que te encontraría y así lo he hecho

-¿Madre?- dijo Terry mirando a Eleonor, queriendo de ella una respuesta a este momento

-¡No! Terius- dijo su padre- ella no me dijo donde encontrarte. Pasé a buscarla antes de venir, para tener testigos de lo que te quiero decir

-Supongo que no tengo derecho a réplica- dijo Terry con su orgullo un poco magullado, su padre lo había encontrado, y seguramente se tendría que ir, sin ver a su amada pecosa

-Antes de golpear- continuó el Duque mirando a Claudina- estuvimos fuera de tu puerta escuchando una muy interesante conversación. Debo confesar que no es mi estilo escuchar detrás de las puertas, pero, la ocasión lo ameritaba- dijo cargando cada una de sus palabras, la Duquesa entendió a la perfección, que su marido estaba al tanto de lo que ella estaba tratando de hacer

-Puedo preguntar, ¿cómo supo dónde encontrarme?

-Cuando me fui de América, dejé personas observando el teatro donde trabajas- Terry se sorprendió de que su padre conociera ese detalle- Yo visité el lugar el mismo día en que la compañía de teatro salía de vacaciones. Conversando con el encargado, me dijo no conocer a todos los trabajadores del lugar, y por ende, no ubicaba a los nuevos actores. Entonces, me extendió una nómina donde se supone estaban todos, pero tú nombre no estaba escrito en el documento, viendo que no sacaría nada concreto en ese lugar, me retiré. El cuidador del lugar, me había pasado, creo yo que por error, una nómina antigua de los actores de Strafford. Supuse que el hombre se había equivocado, y dejé al mismo sujeto que nos había dado el dato de tu lugar de trabajo, a que te encontrara. No demoró mucho en hacerlo, ya que cuando volvieron de vacaciones, él te vio y siguió. Un mes después, ya conocía tu ubicación.

-Entonces cuando envió la carta a mi madre, usted ya sabía donde encontrarme- más que una pregunta era una afirmación

-¡Por supuesto!- contestó el hombre con arrogancia- pero quería darte la oportunidad de escoger

-¿Cuál oportunidad de escoger, padre?, lo que usted me decía en su carta, era que si yo aceptaba ser el próximo Duque, podía escoger esposa, pero si lo rechazaba, usted vendría por mí, y me casaría con una aristócrata escogida por usted, y de igual forma sería Duque- decía Terry con la voz rota por el rencor, la impotencia, y la pena. En su voz se sentía el dolor del joven por perder a su pecosa- no Duque, usted no me dio oportunidad de escoger, solo dictaminó lo que haría, decidiera yo lo que decidiera

-Es verdad- reconoció el Duque- pero estoy aquí para arreglar esta situación contigo, y la conversación que oímos con tu madre, me deja muy claro, cual es la clase de hijo que tengo

-¿A qué se refiere padre?- pregunta Terry sin notar que a su madrastra aún no le volvían los colores, es más, se puso aún mas pálida

-Me refiero a que escuchamos cómo rechazabas la propuesta de Claudina. Hijo, debo confesar que yo no creí que no aceptaras la oferta que te haría mi mujer- decía el Duque

-Tú…tú sabías lo de la propuesta- habló apenas la Duquesa

-¡Por supuesto Claudina!, ¿crees que soy tan tonto como para no conocer tus movimientos?, nada de lo que tú haces es desconocido para mí- con esas palabras, el Duque dejaba claro que todos estos años en que la Duquesa siguió a Terry, él estaba al tanto de ello- Es por eso que esperé a que salieras del hotel, para buscar a Eleonor, y venir hasta aquí con ella y August. Necesitaba que alguien de mi entera confianza, estuviera presente cuando hablara con mi hijo. Pero yo no venía preparado para escuchar lo que respondiste- habló el Duque dirigiéndose a su hijo- Estaba seguro, de que aceptarías la propuesta- dijo el Duque…avergonzado, porque eso es lo que sentía, vergüenza al pensar en que su hijo aceptaría renunciar al Ducado de la forma fácil- y lo que encuentro, es a un joven maduro, e intachable. Hijo, perdona a tú padre por no querer oírte…

-Padre… yo no entiendo nada de lo que está sucediendo, estoy confundido. Sé que ha venido en mi búsqueda, y que entiende lo que vino a hacer a mi casa la Duquesa, pero…

-Terius- dijo el Duque acercándose a su hijo- quiero pedirte que escuches lo que tengo que decirte- pidió el hombre. Terry miró a su padre a los ojos y lo que vio en ellos, lo descolocó. El joven dirigió su mirada hacia su madre, y esta le dijo sin hablar, que confiara, que escuchara lo que su padre tenía que decirle

-Está bien padre…lo escucho- dijo Terry y acomodándose todos ellos en la pequeña estancia, dieron inicio a una muy larga conversación en torno a una mesita con servicio de te

En Chicago, nuestra rubia y diplomada enfermera, estaba a punto de tomar su día de descanso. Luego del examen, siguió trabajando como le había prometido a Mary Jane. Albert, ya había sido dado de alta, y junto a su esposa Karen, habían dejado el hospital, prometiéndole a Candy, una visita especial dentro de unos días.

Candy, había decidido que ese día de descanso la pasaría en la mansión, ya que necesitaba hablar con George, y descansar. Estaba agotada con lo del estudio, el examen y las guardias. Tenía que reconocer, que su habitación en la mansión, era espectacularmente cómoda, se daría un baño y dormiría la tarde completa. Estaba feliz pensando en que vería a sus primos y con suerte a Patty. Tenía que volver al hospital al día siguiente.

Saliendo del hospital, Candy coincidió con Cristina, su compañera de habitación. Ellas tenían los mismos turnos, así es que se veían constantemente, haciendo crecer su amistad en medio de conversaciones por las noches o cuando en su descanso del medio día, almorzaban juntas en la cafetería del hospital.

La familia de Cristina, vivía muy lejos de la ciudad de Chicago. Sus padres, tenían una pequeña granja en Riley, ella solo podía viajar en tiempo de vacaciones o las fiestas anuales, cuando lograban un permiso más extenso. Candy la invitó a pasar el día con ella en su casa. Cristina estaba al tanto de la vida de Candy, lo suficiente para saber que provenía de una familia rica e influyente, pero no la juzgaba como las demás, ella era de las que preferían entablar una amistad con la otra persona, y así conocerse y avanzar en el cariño fraterno que se podría lograr.

Flamy, nunca tuvo interés en conocer a la pecosa enfermera, ella volcó sobre Candy, todo su rencor y rabia que sentía en contra de la vida que le había tocado, teniendo padres que peleaban todo el día, tomando y emborrachándose sin poner cuidado en sus hijos. No toleraba la felicidad que irradiaba Candy, y puso todo su empeño en que sus compañeras pensaran lo mismo.

Cristina, todo lo contrario a Flamy, aceptaba a Candy con sus virtudes y defectos, no lograba entender que hacía que una muchacha joven, bella, con dinero, familia y amigos, estudiando enfermería, pero ese no era asunto suyo, lo aceptaba, y si así eran las cosas, ella no era quien para querer cambiar el pensamiento de su rubia y simpática compañera de habitación. No era ningún pecado tener recursos y estudiar enfermería.

Llegando a la mansión, fueron recibidas por el mayordomo, y llamando a Dorothy, Candy dijo

-Dorothy, te presento a mi amiga Cristina. Ella se quedará hoy conmigo. Por favor, dale la mejor habitación de huéspedes de la que dispongamos- y mirando a otra doncella y al mayordomo, agregó- Ella es mi invitada especial, y como tal quiero que la traten

-Sí, señorita Candy- dijo Dorothy, y dirigiéndose a Cristina, agregó- Emily, será su doncella señorita- en eso se acerca a ella la otra doncella ahí presente, una mulata bajita, de muy buen parecer, saluda y dice

-Buenos días señorita- dirigiéndose a Cristina- por favor sígame, la llevaré a su habitación, mi nombre es Emily, y estoy para servirle en cualquier cosa que necesite- diciendo esto, desaparecieron escaleras arriba. Cristina no podía creer que la estaban tratando como a una señorita, pero decidió disfrutar de ese día de ensueño. En todo caso, no había podido emitir palabra desde que llegó a las afueras de la mansión. Si bien es cierto ella sabía que Candy pertenecía a una familia rica, nunca había dimensionado, ¡cuán rica era!

Los minutos que duró la ida hasta la habitación de huéspedes, Cristina, no podía dejar de apreciar todo lo que veía a su paso y esto producía en ella cierta inquietud. Emily, se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedía a Cristina y dijo

-No se asuste por lo que ve señorita Cristina. La mansión es hermosa en realidad, pero más hermosa es la señorita Candy, ella es muy noble y usted es su invitada- decía la doncella tratando de calmar la ansiedad reflejada en el rostro de Cristina

-Gracias Emily por tus palabras

-No hay de que señorita- dijo cuando habían llegado a la habitación, una vez adentro, Cristina estaba maravillada de lo que veía- esta será su habitación, hasta que regresen al hospital. ¿Desea que le prepare un baño?- hablaba Emily, pero Cristina no la oía, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

-Esta habitación parece un sueño- se decía observando el lugar que contaba con una gran cama, un buró, una cómoda y dos veladores, todo pintado de blanco. El detalle de la cabecera y piecera de la cama eran unos ángeles hermosamente tallados. Las murallas tenían un color blanco marfil, que combinaba perfectamente con los muebles en el lugar. Recuperando la voz dijo

-Parece un sueño- casi en un murmullo

-¿Dijo algo señorita?- preguntó Emily que no alcanzó a definir las palabras pronunciadas por Cristina

-Digo, que esta habitación, parece un sueño

-Sí señorita Cristina… disfrútelo- dijo con sinceridad Emily- entonces… ¿le preparo un baño?

-Sí, estaría bien. Muchas gracias

-No me dé las gracias señorita, es mi trabajo

-De todas maneras- respondió Cristina- Yo trabajo en un hospital, y cuando los pacientes son agradecidos, nos dan la fuerza y energía necesaria para poder continuar

En el momento en que Cristina fue llevada a su habitación, Candy se había encontrado con George, quien regresó de Nueva York el día anterior

-Buenos días señorita Candy- dijo el hombre tan formal

-Buenos días George. Que sorpresa encontrarlo nuevamente en chicago- dijo Candy con picardía

-Ujum…ujum- carraspeó George, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para dirigirse a Candy- Llegué anoche. Su padre me llamó para informar que ya está en Chicago

-¿Mi padre está aquí?- preguntó Candy esperanzada

-Sí señorita Candy, él está en Chicago y el próximo fin de semana se presentará aquí en la mansión para que usted le conozca junto a sus primos, y las cosas tomen su cauce natural

-El próximo fin de semana- pensaba Candy- ¡tendré unos días libres!- exclamó Candy feliz

-Lo sabemos señorita, es por eso que el señor Williams escogió ese día, y solicito que si fuera posible invitara usted a su novio, el señorito Terius, junto a su madre y sus amigas de Nueva York

-No entiendo para que

-Eso no lo sé señorita, son cosas de su padre- respondió ceremonioso George

-Bien- dijo Candy- ahora mismo subiré y escribiré a Terry, aunque mejor le enviaré un telegrama, será mucho más rápido

\- Tiene toda la razón señorita. Si lo prefiere, yo tengo que ir ahora al banco, y puedo enviar el telegrama- ofreció el secretario

-Eso estaría muy bien. Vamos al despacho para escribirlo- dijo Candy ya caminando hacia el escritorio de su padre- George, ¿mi padre ya está enterado del asunto del negocio que quieren hacer los Leagan, casando a Archie y Annie?

-Sí señorita, le entregué toda la documentación, cuando lo vi en Nueva York, hace unos días

-Que bien…espero que él pueda hacer algo para ayudar a Archie- aunque Annie, se había portado tan mal con ella, aún así no quería que la familia Britter, saliera perjudicada en esta situación, pero estos pensamientos, Candy los guardaba solo para ella- iré a descansar un poco George, nos vemos a la noche- dijo Candy y salió decidida a su cuarto. Había comenzado subir las escaleras, cuando…

-¡Candy!- escuchó decir la pecosa, y al darse la vuelta se encuentra con Stear, Patty y Archie que venían entrando a la mansión

-¡Hola chicos!, que alegría verlos

-A nosotros también nos da gusto verte Candy- decía Stear al saludar a su prima

-Que bueno que viniste, ¿hasta cuándo te quedarás?- ahora era el turno de Patty de preguntar

-Mañana temprano, tenemos que presentarnos en el hospital…

-¡Tenemos!- fue interrumpida por Archie- tú y ¿quién más?

-¡Oh, sí!, vine con una compañera del hospital, ahora subía a descansar, he tenido unas semanas agotadoras, y necesito una gran siesta para recuperar energías (tutoterapia)

-Entonces, no te quitamos más el tiempo- habló Archie- te parece que a media mañana, nos juntáramos a merendar, y así nos presentas a tu compañera

-Sí, es perfecto, nos vemos en el salón que mira al lago… ¿les parece?- decía Candy

-Muy buena elección, Candy- dijo Stear- daré aviso al servicio para que nos preparen todo

-Gracias Stear, ahora me retiro. Con su permiso chicos- se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto.

En otra parte de Chicago, se encontraban nuestro recién casados Albert y Karen

-No sabes el susto que pasé cuando no te encontraba en el tren- decía Karen acariciando el pecho de su rubio ojos de cielo- y cuando llegué al hospital casi digo tu nombre a la recepcionista, los nervios me jugaron en contra

-Ya falta poco para terminar con el suspenso que significa ver a mi familia- decía Albert abrazado a su mujer- especialmente para Candy. De verdad espero que nada cambie cuando ella sepa quien es el abuelo Williams, o mejor dicho…su padre

-No te preocupes por eso Albert. Tu no viste la preocupación en los ojos de esa chica, cuando estabas inconsciente en esa cama de hospital, el temor que sentía de pensar en que habías perdido la memoria

-Te equivocas Karen. Sí se lo preocupada que debe haber estado Candy, por su amigo Albert- el hombre reflejaba verdadera congoja en sus palabras- pero de ahí, a sentirse feliz de que yo siendo su amigo, no haya sido capaz de decirle quien en verdad soy, hay un paso gigantesco

-Se que conozco de muy poco a Candy, pero sumado a lo que Terry y tú mismo me han contado de ella, puedo decir, que entenderá todas tus razones- trataba de animarlo Karen

-George se encargará de que llame a Terry, para que sea su apoyo ese día. Espero contar con él…

-Hace unos días hablé con Terry vía telefónica, y me dijo que van a poner en escena Romeo y Julieta…

-¡Ah sí!, no me habías dicho nada- reclamaba Albert

-Es que no había tenido oportunidad, con todo lo que ha sucedido en estos días… pero te lo estoy contando ahora, así es que escucha- dijo la mujer

-Está bien, escucho

-Terry ganó el protagónico… será Romeo

-¡Qué bien!, debe estar feliz, un protagónico era su primera meta- decía Albert realmente contento de lo que vivía su amigo

-Pero hay un problema

-¿Qué problema puede haber?- preguntó curioso

-Susana Marlow, es Julieta- dijo Karen en medio de un suspiro que reflejaba cierta preocupación por su amigo

-¡Ese sí que es un problema!- dijo el hombre, muy seriamente

-Lo otro, por el protagónico, quizás no logre un permiso para venir el próximo fin de semana

-Esperemos Karen. A veces el tiempo soluciona todas las cosas- y cambiando de posición, Albert, comienza a besar a su mujer en el cuello, haciendo que de un momento a otro Karen responda apasionadamente a las caricias prodigadas por su esposo

Al teatro donde ensayaba la compañía Strafford, llega un telegrama con carácter de urgente para Terius Grandchester

Terry

Necesito que vengas el próximo fin de semana.

Invita a Eleonor, Claire y Karen, si logras ubicarla.

Mi padre estará presente.

Candy

Eso era todo lo que versaba el telegrama, Candy no dejó nada en claro, pero Terry entendió que tenía que ir a Chicago la semana próxima, junto a su madre, Claire y Karen.

-Ahora el problema será conseguir un permiso para ir a Chicago- se decía Terry, pensando un modo de no fallarle a su pecosa

-Bien, el ensayo ha estado perfecto- decía el director- Se nota que han estudiado sus líneas y han proyectado al personaje. Todavía tenemos algunos detalles, pero se pulirán en los ensayos de las próximas semanas…

-Tengo una noticia- interrumpe el Sr. Hathaway. Todos ponen atención- Como la puesta en escena de Romeo y Julieta, será en diciembre, trabajaremos hasta el próximo día miércoles, y luego tomaremos algunos días de vacaciones, para que se relajen y renueven fuerzas para lo que se viene

Todos los actores e inclusive el mal humorado director, recibieron la noticia de muy buena gana. Terry, no lo podía creer, la suerte estaba de su lado, justo los días precisos para preparar su viaje a Chicago

-Escuchaste Terius- dijo una chillona voz a su lado- tenemos que ensayar juntos, para que las escenas nos salgan perfectas

-Yo no escuché eso Susana, el director dijo que estábamos logrando muy bien la proyección de los personajes…

-Sí, pero también dijo que faltaba pulir algunos detalles, y tú no has querido ensayar conmigo, ese puede ser uno de los puntos débiles en la actuación- insistía Susana

-Esta semana que tendremos antes de las vacaciones, el director con seguridad mencionará los detalles, y veremos que se puede hacer- Terry trataba de poner punto final a la conversación

-Pero es necesario que ensayemos juntos- insistía Susana

-¡No señorita!- se escuchó la hermosa voz de una mujer- Terry no necesita a nadie más que a mí para poder ensayar su Romeo, yo seré su Julieta fuera del escenario

-Gracias madre- dijo Terry en un suspiro de "si no llegas, la mataba" (a Susana, por supuesto)

-No hay de que- dijo la mujer acercándose a saludar a su hijo, y lógicamente a Susana, que estaba al lado de Terry, como si estuviera pegada al piso- vengo a buscarte, para que almorcemos juntos, Claire nos está esperando en el automóvil

-Me cambio y nos vamos- dijo Terry, que estaba caracterizado de Romeo- permiso…madre…Susana- y dándose media vuelta se dirigió a camarines. Susana siguió con la mirada a Terry hasta que este desapareció camino a su camarín, estaba tan absorta en mirar al actor que…

-Una joven, digna de ser llamada señorita, nunca debe mirar a un hombre como tú lo estás haciendo con mi hijo- Susana dio un salto que no alcanzó a disimular, cuando escuchó la voz llena de reproche de Eleonor

-No entiendo a que se refiere, señora Baker- dijo en su defensa

-Si quieres te lo puedo explicar- volvió a hablar la actriz- Terius es un joven muy buen mozo, eso nadie lo puede poner en duda, mirar no le hace mal a nadie, pero como tú lo miras, ya parece pecado

-Eso no es verdad, señora. Usted está mal…

-No señorita Marlow, no estoy equivocada. Desearía poder conocer sus intenciones con mi hijo, pero creo que perdería mi tiempo tratando de que usted me lo explique. Lo que sí quiero dejarle claro, es que él, en unos días, estará comprometido con su novia, a la cual usted ya conoció, según tengo entendido en la ciudad de Chicago- dijo Eleonor, muy lentamente, para que a cabeza de pollo Marlow le quedara muy grabado

-Yo no soy mala mujer señora Baker- se defendió Susana- yo realmente quiero a Terius, y sé que cuando él me note, en ese preciso momento su hijo dejará a su novia pueblerina

-No se engañe, usted y mi hijo se conocen hace más de un año, y si no lo sabe, es suficiente tiempo para que la pudiera notar, a usted señorita Marlow o a cualquier otra mujer que le hubiese podido interesar, pero él está tan enamorado de su novia, que no ve hacia ningún otro lado…

-Pero yo haré lo posible, porque él se quede conmigo, señora Baker- interrumpió Susana, en tono de amenaza

-Pero, ¿qué se supone espera usted de mi hijo? ¿Que él deje a su novia por usted?- preguntaba Eleonor ya casi agotándosele la paciencia- entienda señorita Marlow, él nunca estará con usted

-Eso lo veremos- alcanzó a decir Susana, cuando vieron venir a Terry

-Estoy listo madre- dijo el joven, y ofreciendo su brazo a Eleonor, añadió- ¿nos vamos?

-Si hijo, vamos- y salieron bajo la mirada iracunda de una mujer despechada, que había hecho crecer una ilusión en el aire, sin ninguna señal de la cual asirse para fundamentar su capricho- serás para mi Terius Grandchester… te lo prometo

Cuando Eleonor y Terry subieron al automóvil, nuestro joven actor saludó Claire, y su madre dijo

-Terry, hijo- comenzó Eleonor con tono de preocupación- debes tener mucho cuidado con la señorita Marlow

-He tratado de mantenerme alejado de ella, madre, pero es casi imposible. No sé como lo hace, pero aparece con cualquier escusa en mi departamento, me persigue cuando terminan los ensayos, insiste en que debemos ensayar juntos, y más encima se muestra celosa de las demás compañeras, como si yo fuera de su propiedad…- dijo Terry algo desesperado con la situación

-Supongo que Candy sabe del acoso de Susana… ¿verdad?- insistió la madre

-Sí. Hablé con ella cuando Claire me lo sugirió, después del escándalo que armó en el café… a todo esto, muchas gracias Claire por tu consejo- se dirigió a Claire

-Nada que agradecer Terry- dijo la francesita con simpatía- fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer

-Claire tiene toda la razón Terry- habló Eleonor- Susana esta encaprichada contigo, y eso puede traer consecuencias, y ahora que tu vida está tomando el curso que deseabas darle, debes poner más distancia entre esta muchachita y tu

-Estuve pensando en hablar con Robert, para discutir esta situación…quizás y el pueda ayudarme a mantener las distancias con Susana, o si no, tendré que buscar una oportunidad en otro grupo de teatro…

-No creo que sea necesario llegar al extremo de renunciar- dijo Eleonor- pero si así tuviera que ser, estoy segura que no te costaría nada ubicarte en otro grupo de teatro

-Tu madre tiene razón, Terry- afirmaba Claire- con tus actuaciones en El Rey Lear y Macbeth, ya eres conocido, y varios grupos de teatro estarían felices de contar contigo en sus filas

-Espero no tener que dejar Strafford, pero si así fuera- dijo Terry mirando hacia fuera del automóvil- quisiera que tuvieras razón… y cambiando de tema… hoy me llegó telegrama de Candy- dijo mirando a las damas, para ver sus reacciones

-¿Algo importante?- Eleonor sabía que la mayoría de las veces los telegramas no traen buenas noticias

-Importante, sí… preocupante, no

-¿Qué quieres decir?- insistió Eleonor

-Candy, me pide ir a Chicago el próximo fin de semana, e invitarlas a ustedes dos y a Karen- aclaró el joven sin quitar su mirada de las dos mujeres

-¡A Chicago!- exclamó Claire como pensando, o soñando, o esperando que el próximo fin de semana llegara pronto- te dice ¿para qué?

-Dice que su padre estará ahí- respondió Terry sonriendo de medio lado, pensando en que sus dos acompañantes, tenían intereses creados en esa ciudad- ustedes piensan que podrán acompañarme en ese viaje

-¡Sí!- exclamaron las mujeres al unísono

-Ya lo esperaba- respondió Terry sonriendo al ver a su madre y a Claire ruborizadas por su respuesta tan concisa y apresurada. En ese momento llegaban al lugar donde tenían reservaciones para almorzar.

Candy, había logrado descansar y cuando dieron las once de la mañana, bajó junto Cristina a reunirse con sus primos. Como buena anfitriona, pasó a buscar a su invitada, pero se encontró con una Cristina algo incomoda

-¿Qué pasa amiga?- preguntó Candy al ver la cara de angustia de su compañera

-Es que…veo que todo es tan hermoso, que me siento fuera de lugar, como invadiendo tu espacio

-No debes pensar así Cristina. Todos somos iguales, que unos tengan más que otros, no significa que el que tiene menos, sea otra clase persona- trataba de animar a su amiga- tu me conoces, y si estás aquí, en mi casa, es porque a mí me ha placido invitarte…

-Yo entiendo lo que me dices Candy, pero mírate, tus ropas siempre tan finas y yo no tengo nada que haga juego con esta casa, es más, yo pensaba salir y volver al hospital, entonces ni siquiera traigo las ropas necesarias- decía algo avergonzada

-Ese no es un problema Cristina…ven, vamos a mi habitación- invitó la rubia. Juntas caminaron hasta la habitación de Candy. A los ojos de Cristina, parecía que su casa entera entraba en ese cuarto. Si ella había encontrado hermoso el cuarto de huéspedes, el de Candy era sublime

-Mira- le dice Candy- quiero que escojas uno de estos vestidos, será un regalo de mi parte para ti- decía la rubia a su amiga

-¡No Candy! Yo no puedo aceptar un regalo como ese, son tus vestidos…

-Dime Cristina- habló otra vez Candy- si yo pusiera un vestido cualquiera en una caja y te la doy ¿tampoco aceptarías el regalo?

-No es lo mismo…

-Para mí, es exactamente lo mismo. Te quiero hacer un regalo y tú no quieres aceptarlo

-¡Pero son tus vestidos!

-Los que te estoy mostrando, son nuevos, nunca los he usado. Recibe este presente, te lo regalo con la escusa de celebrar nuestra amistad- insistió la rubia, haciendo que su amiga y compañera se tentara y aceptara su regalo

Cuando bajaron, las dos amigas iban muy bien arregladas, como se estilaba en la época, Cristina había escogido un sencillo vestido celeste con bolados, y un peinado simple que lucía un coqueto sombrero. Candy, llevaba un vestido palo rosa más bien suave, con aplicaciones en marrón, sus risos siempre que podía los dejaba libres, y en esta ocasión, usó un sombrero con cintas. Al encontrarse con sus primos, vinieron las presentaciones

-Stear, Archie, Patty ella es Cristina Curtis, compañera de cuarto en la escuela de enfermeras y amiga- la presentó la pecosa

-Mucho gusto- dijeron los tres muchachos al unísono- los amigos de Candy, también son nuestros amigos- agregó Stear

-Sí señorita Cristina, es usted bienvenida, siéntase como en casa- dijo el elegante Archie

-Bienvenida Cristina- fue el saludo de Patty, quien fiel a su sencillez usaba un vestido blanco con bordes amarillos, optando por llevar un moño alto adornado con cintas, sin sombrero

-Entonces hechas las presentaciones, vamos al salón, ya está todo preparado- dijo Stear tomando del brazo a Patty, y Archie ofreció a Candy su brazo derecho y a Cristina el izquierdo. Llegando al salón dónde estaba preparada la merienda, había dos sirvientes listos para atender a sus señores, siempre dirigiéndose a ellos con el mayor de los respetos. Cristina sentía como que había llegado a otro mundo, aunque no podía negar que tanto Candy como los demás, no hacían diferencia alguna con su persona, le estaba costando adaptarse a este día especial para ella

-¿Tienen algo planeado para la tarde chicos?- quiso saber Candy

-Estábamos pensando en ir a cabalgar- comenzó a decir Archie- ya que tú no has tenido oportunidad de conocer más que la mansión y el lago

-Sí, vienes muy poco por aquí- agregó Stear

-Es necesario que celebremos el buen resultado de tu examen- decía Patty- ahora eres una enfermera diplomada

-Somos enfermeras diplomadas- dijo Candy acercándose a Cristina- Cristina también hiso un muy buen examen

-Entonces… ¡felicidades a las dos!- dijo Stear divertido

-¿Qué estamos celebrando?- Elisa que recién llegaba

-Buenos días Elisa- saludó Candy

-¡Ah!, si, buenos días- dijo terminando de entrar al salón- he venido a visitar a la tía abuela, pero no vengo sola- dijo mirando a Archie

-¿Con quién vienes Elisa?- habló Candy

-Con nuestra amiga Annabeth… - y mirando a Candy añadió- ¿no te molesta que traiga visita, Candy?

-No tendrían porque molestarme tus visitas Elisa, y menos si es Annabeth. Hazla pasar, no seas tan descortés de dejarla en la entrada- dijo Candy sin molestarse en cambiar su humor, aunque con Elisa presente, nadie sabe como va a terminar el día. Cuando Candy terminaba la frase, uno de los sirvientes hiso pasar a la visita de Elisa

-Buenos días- dijo Annie, con sus nuevas maneras de dama elegante. Ella vestía un elaborado atuendo en blanco y negro con bordes en rojo italiano, su negro cabello en el típico moño que no se había sacado por años, ahí Annie no evolucionaba, decía que ese peinado nunca pasaría de moda y que la favorecía

-Buenos días Annabeth, gusto en verte nuevamente- dijo Candy, y dirigiéndose a las recién llegadas - les presento a mi amiga Cristina Curtis- a regañadientes saludaron a Cristina, no les pareció alguien digno de merendar con ellos

-Archie, que bueno verte- dijo Annie con la voz afectada acercándose a "su novio"

-Hola Annabeth- fue la respuesta del joven y se alejó de ella, para sentarse al lado de Candy y Cristina- ahora sí que se me echó a perder el día- dijo para que solo Candy lo oyera

-Más tarde, cuando salgamos a cabalgar, te podrás deshacer de Annie, ella siempre ha tenido miedo a los caballos- decía Candy a su primo para alentarlo un poco

-Y a ti ¿te gusta cabalgar?- preguntó Archie a Cristina

-Si. Mis hermanos me enseñaron- dijo algo tímida, ya que percibía la mirada de las dos chicas que acababan de llegar, y no auguraban nada bueno

-Podríamos dar una vuelta rodeando el lago, es pequeño, podemos rodearlo a pie- invitaba Stear

-Es una muy buena idea- dijo Candy poniéndose en pie- el día es perfecto, no hace mucho frío aún- y tomando de la mano a Cristina, comenzaron a salir uno a uno. Las chicas malas, no hicieron intento de seguirlos, se quedaron en el salón

-¿Qué piensas Annabeth, de la amiguita de Candy?- dijo Elisa plantando cizaña

-Se ve muy humilde en sus modales, aunque lleva un vestido de diseñador se nota que no pertenece a nuestro círculo

-No me refiero a eso Annabeth- dijo molesta Elisa- recuerdas que Archie dijo estar enamorado de "otra"- soltó veneno- quizás es esta nueva amiga de Candy

-¿Qué insinúas Elisa?, Archie, jamás se fijaría en una mujer tan insignificante como ella- decía Annie, tratando de convencerse ella misma

-Recuerda que Archie, estuvo enamorado de Candy- Elisa volvió al ataque- y las dos sabemos que le gustó desde que era mi sirvienta…

-No es lo mismo Elisa

-Solo digo que no debería descuidarte- finalizó Elisa

El par de arpías… digo amigas, no tenían idea de quien era que Archie se había enamorado. Como Annabeth, nunca aceptó las invitaciones que se le habían hecho cuando Candy estuvo de vacaciones en el hogar de Pony, no tuvieron oportunidad de conocer a Claire.

Y como había dicho Candy, Annabeth, no quiso ir a cabalgar, porque lo cobarde no se lo había quitado ninguna de las clases que tomaba para ser una señorita, y se excusó. Como Annabeth, era invitada de Elisa, esta última tampoco pudo ir a la cabalgata, por tener que atender a su visita. Decidieron hacerle compañía a la tía abuela

-¿Cómo está tía abuela?- fue la pregunta de Elisa

-Muy bien Elisa…las aspirinas han dado muy buen resultado- decía la anciana, que por lo menos presagiaba que estando Annabeth presente, Elisa no haría ningún comentario que la indispusiera

-¡Qué bien!... ¿Candy ya vino a saludarla?

-¿Candy está en la casa?- dijo sorprendida, ya que la huérfana, como ella le decía no había pasado por su habitación- no la he visto- fue su respuesta

-Si, está con los chicos y una nueva amiga, que si entendí bien, se está alojando en la mansión

-Mientras no coincidamos, no tengo ningún problema con eso- decía la anciana- y tu Annabeth, ¿Por qué no estás con Archie?

-Es que fueron a cabalgar, y a mí me dan terror los caballos tía abuela- fue la tímida respuesta de la chica

-No es bueno que dejes a tu novio solo, menos si hay otra chica en el grupo- reprendió la anciana a Annie- recuerda que eres tú la más interesada en ese matrimonio, y ni siquiera has logrado comprometerlo

-El no quiere casarse conmigo, tía abuela… ¿qué más puedo hacer yo, si él no me deja ni acercarme?- decía Annie en su defensa

-Pero siempre hay otros recursos que puedes utilizar Annabeth- intervino Elisa, y leyendo en la cara de su amiga, confusión…agregó- debes venir más seguido a la mansión…aparecerte en las reuniones o fiestas a las que asiste…existen muchas maneras de comprometerlo

-Elisa tiene razón Annabeth, si no haces nada para comprometerlo, lo perderás- dijo la anciana

-Pero usted prometió…

-Yo sé lo que prometí, niña- dijo algo molesta la señora Elroy- pero Williams, puede llegar en cualquier momento, y cuando eso pase, yo no sé si seré capaz de convencerlo de que avale mi palabra dada

-Entonces…tengo que pensar en algo- dijo mirando a Elisa

-Yo te apoyaré en lo que sea…amiga

La ventaja con la que corría Archie, era que, ni a la tía abuela ni a la familia Leagan, se les había notificado de la llegada del patriarca de la familia.

En la cabalgata, Cristina lo estaba pasando como en una novela, (no puedo decir de película, porque aún no existían), Candy le había prestado un traje de montar que le quedaba a la perfección, faldón café con chaqueta blanca, los bordes de atuendo en negro, aunque le costaba un poco cabalgar con la montura para señorita, se logró acomodar a las circunstancias, y disfrutó como nunca de la tarde junto a sus nuevos amigos. Llegada la hora de la cena, Elisa y Annabeth, seguían en la mansión

-¿Otra vez te las vas a dar de dueña de casa Candy?- comenzó Elisa, mientras se sentaban a la mesa

-Te recuerdo Elisa, que soy la dueña de casa- respondió Candy sin achicarse ni un poquito- así es que te exijo buen comportamiento en mi mesa, o me veré en la obligación de pedirte que te vayas

-Tía abuela, no le dirá nada- pidió ayuda a la matriarca

-No, Elisa. Tienes que entender que mi lugar en esta casa ya no es el mismo

-Tía abuela- dijo Janice- por favor, no comencemos, Candy, tiene visitas

-Cenemos en paz, por favor tía abuela- pidió Arthur

Candy había resumido un poco a Cristina lo que era su vida, dejando claro, que a los que uno puede escoger son a los amigos, pero la familia viene en paquete cerrado, y no hay nada más que hacer que aprender a vivir con ella.

Annabeth, en su papel de novia, fue sentada al lado derecho de Archie, y al izquierdo sentaron a Cristina. El trato preferencial que se le estaba dando a la amiga de Candy, no le pareció nada agradable a Annie, ya que ella, habiendo escuchado las palabras venenosas de Elisa, hasta se estaba creyendo que esa chica era su rival de amores.

-Y… ¿también eres enfermera Cristina?- atacó nuevamente Elisa

-Sí, estudio con Candy, dimos examen juntas, y ahora somos enfermeras diplomadas- dijo muy orgullosa de sus logros

-Y según tú… ¿eso es para enorgullecerse?- dijo la señorita veneno en forma de burla

-¡Claro que sí!, me siento orgullosa de lo que hago, todos mis logros son para avanzar en la vida y la enfermería me abre las puertas a un mundo de ciencia, que quiero abarcar, en tanto me sea permitido- respondió Cristina con seguridad- y usted señorita Elisa

-Yo que- dijo la aludida

-¿Cuáles son sus logros?- Elisa, no sabía que responder a esa pregunta

-Sí Elisa…cuéntanos de tus logros- decía Stear con su pícara mirada

-Yo no necesito de ese tipo de logros- se defendía Elisa- soy una señorita de sociedad, y mis padres me pueden dar una vida…

-Es decir, no tiene nada para ofrecer a la sociedad- la volvió a interrumpir Cristina, y esta vez Stear y Archie, no pudieron aguantar las ganas de reír al ver la cara de Elisa, quien enmudeció de repente

-Jajaja… jajaja…jajaja- reían los chicos, contagiando a sus padres y a las chicas, las únicas serias eran las tres arpías que habían escapado de un cuento de terror

-Me gusta tu manera de pensar Cristina- dijo Archie con sinceridad- tengo la seguridad de que llegarás muy lejos buscando y alcanzando lo que la ciencia te quiera dar

-Yo también soy un científico… ¿lo sabías?- dijo Stear- pero lo mío son los inventos, asistiré a la Universidad de Aeronáutica en Detroit

-¿Ya te aceptaron Stear?- preguntó Candy

-¡Sí!... comienzo después de las fiestas de fin de año- dijo orgulloso

-Te felicito Stear- dijo poniéndose en pie para ir a saludar a su primo el inventor

-Y yo entraré a estudiar economía y negocios- agregó Archie, recibiendo las felicitaciones de su familia

La cena continuó, sin más percances, las tres arpías cerraron su boca para no abrirla hasta el otro día. Luego de una noche de sueño reparador, las dos enfermeras, salían de la mansión muy temprano en la mañana, para presentarse en sus labores en el hospital.

Continuará

 **Más notitas: Si Dios no dispone otra cosa, nos leemos el domingo.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y sus ideas. Por ahí he visto que muchos de ustedes son posibles escritores, tienen una ideas muy buenas, desarrollenlas, y cuando tengan varios capítulos, anímense a subirlas. Saludos, nos leemos.**


	29. Chapter 29 Albert

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Domingo, subo capítulo 29...**

Capítulo XXIX

Albert

La semana había pasado, el trabajo en el teatro, para un joven actor estaba siendo muy productivo. Terry había logrado llegar a un acuerdo con Roberth Hathaway, con respecto a Susana

-Necesito hablar con usted señor Hathaway- dijo Terry

-Podrá ser en otra oportunidad Terry, ahora iba a salir- respondió el dueño

-Por favor… es muy importante- urgió el actor

-Bien… por tu semblante, veo que realmente es algo que te preocupa, dime, te escucho- dijo el hombre tomando asiento detrás de su gran escritorio, ofreciendo a Terry el asiento delante de este

-Es respecto a la señorita Susana Marlow- dijo el joven, poniendo una distancia prudente entre él y la actriz, al llamarla por su nombre completo delante de Roberth

-¿Qué pasa con Susana?- preguntó con interés. Como dueño del espectáculo, Roberth, estaba al tanto de todas las cosas que sucedían en él, es por eso, que no le causó mayor sorpresa que Terry quisiera hablar con él, de Susana. El director, había sido testigo directo del acoso de Susana hacia Terry, y tuvo que hacerle saber a Roberth, que si no hacían algo iban a perder al joven actor.

-No sé si usted habrá notado… - trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no ofender a la actriz

-¿Qué te acosa?- dijo el señor Hathaway sin titubear

-No podría haber escogido mejores palabras, señor Hathaway- dijo Terry, pensando en lo patético de la situación, si ya todos lo sabían

-No es algo que pase desapercibido Terry. Si no tuvieras novia, yo hasta podría haber aprovechado esta situación, para propaganda, pero, como sé que la relación que tienes con la señorita Andrew es seria, te ayudaré en lo que pueda

-Por ahora, solo necesito que no me obliguen a ensayar fuera del escenario, con ella. Usted conoce a mi madre- Roberth asintió- ella me va a ayudar con el papel. Mi madre, como usted sabe, está capacitada para dirigirme en mis ensayos, sin pasar a llevar, lo que el director desea de este Romeo

-No tengo ningún problema Terry, puedes ensayar con quien tú quieras, mientras no interfiera con la producción

-Muchas gracias señor Hathaway- dijo Terry colocándose de pie para despedirse de su jefe

-No hay de que…hablaré con Susana

-Realmente, espero que ella entienda, porque de lo contrario, buscaré una oportunidad en otro grupo de teatro- dijo Terry y salió de la oficina

-¡Ay! Terry, también espero que Susana entienda. No podemos darnos el lujo de perderte como actor, eres el mejor - dijo moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación- hubiera sido tan beneficioso para la compañía, que no tuvieras novia… lástima

Durante la semana, Terry, solo vio a Susana en los ensayos generales. Le extrañó que la muchacha no lo atosigara, pero se sentía feliz y libre de la rubia pegajosa- seguramente, el señor Hathaway ya habló con ella- pensó el muchacho

Llegó el último día de ensayo para Terry, saliendo del teatro comenzarían sus tan anhelados días libres. Su madre y Claire, lograron que en su grupo de teatro les dieran ese permiso extra, para poder viajar con Terry, pero a Karen, no la pudieron ubicar, así es que, rindiéndose a la infructuosa búsqueda, decidieron emprender el viaje sin ella.

Minutos antes de salir del teatro, la paz que había encontrado Terry, en el distanciamiento que logró con Susana, se acabó

-¡Terius!... ¡Terius!- escuchó el joven actor, encaramado en el techo del teatro, lugar donde se refugiaba del trabajo y pensaba en su pecosa del alma. No quería contestar, pero no sacaría nada, la chica igual lo encontraría

-Por aquí Susana- respondió

-¡Hola Terius!...que bueno que te encuentro

-¿Qué deseas Susana?- preguntó como con cansancio

-Es que como hoy comienzan las vacaciones, quería invitarte a visitar junto a mi madre a su familia…

-Lo siento Susana, pero no puedo aceptar- dijo Terry algo complicado. ¿Por qué Susana lo invitaba a visitar a la familia de su madre?, eso no correspondía

-¿Pero por qué?, si es una invitación a…

-¡No, Susana!, no voy a aceptar ningún tipo de invitación de tu parte. Pensé que te había quedado claro que yo no quiero tener ningún tipo de relación contigo, a no ser la estrictamente necesaria en el ámbito profesional…nada más

-¡Es por esa mujercita verdad!- exclamó Susana furiosa

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Terry, poniéndose de pie, y encendiéndose en él todas la alarmas de que un problema se acercaba

-Ella no es nadie, comparada conmigo Terry- dijo Susana volviéndose garrapata y abrazándose a nuestro actor favorito

-¿Ella quién?- dijo Terry haciéndose el loco y alejando a la rubia de su lado

-La que tú llamas novia…Candace

-Candice, Susana, se llama Candice, y sí, si es mi novia, y muy pronto será mi esposa

-¡No, no, no!, tú no puedes casarte con ella- gritaba la loca

-Susana, deja de decir esas cosas. Yo nunca te he dado motivos para que pienses en mí en forma romántica- trataba de hacerla entender Terry

-Eso es lo de menos, ¡yo no dejaré que te cases con ella!… ¡te lo juro Terius Grandchester!, tú no te casas con ella- dijo, y dándose media vuelta, salió por donde vino

-¿Qué fue eso?- pensaba el castaño- esta mujer está loca- se decía

-Estás en problemas Terry- se oyó una voz amiga

-¿Cuánto alcanzaste a escuchar?- preguntó el castaño algo desorientado por lo recién vivido

-Creo que todo- contestó Claire- te vine a buscar como habíamos quedado, y uno de tus compañeros me dijo que estabas aquí, cuando venía subiendo, escuche que ella te llamaba, y llegando arriba me escondí. Discúlpame, no es que quisiera ser entrometida…

-¡Oh!, no Claire, no te disculpes. De algún modo te estoy agradecido de que estés aquí

-Vamos a tener que pensar en algo más. Se ve que ella, cree tener algún derecho sobre ti, esa chica está mal…- Claire, estaba muy preocupada por su amigo

-Ahora, en lo único que quiero pensar es en el viaje y ver a Candy- fue la respuesta de Terry, mientras comenzaban a bajar, para buscar sus cosas e ir a la estación.

-A Karen se la tragó la tierra- decía Terry a su madre ya instalados en su cabina en el tren que los llevaría a Chicago- no pude localizarla, ni en su casa ni llamando a su familia en Florida

-¿Y su familia que te dijo?

-Nada nuevo madre. Lo que ya todos conocemos, que se casó y se fue de luna de miel, no saben donde

-Esa Karen sí que sabe vivir la vida al extremo- decía Claire divertida sintiendo como el tren comenzaba a avanzar

En Chicago, nuestra rubia enfermera, esperaba con ansias el fin de semana. Antes que todo, al fin había llegado el día en el que conocería a su padre, y como regalo extra, vendría Terry

-Ya solo faltan tres días… será maravilloso- pensaba Candy en medio de su rutina de trabajo. Cuando pasaba por la central de enfermeras, Cristina le entregó la unas cuantas cartas que le habían llegado- Gracias Cristina. Ahora, voy a almorzar, ¿vienes?

-No Candy, no puedo, el doctor de turno en emergencias, me pidió que llenara unas formas de un paciente con esquizofrenia, y me está tomando más tiempo de lo normal- respondió con cara de tener mucho trabajo

-Si necesitas ayuda…

-Gracias Candy, pero no es necesario. Ve a tu hora de colación. Nos vemos después

-Bien, nos vemos- dijo Candy, y salió a buscar su almuerzo. Decidió pedirlo para llevar, y consumir sus alimentos en su habitación, para poder revisar el correo que le había llegado. La primera carta que vio venía del hogar de Pony, la señorita Pony le cuenta de dos niños que habían sido adoptados por muy buenas familias la primera semana de octubre, lo que hacía de esa noticia aún más maravillosa, eran las edades de los niños, 10 y 12 años. Por todos es sabido, que las parejas que deciden adoptar, siempre buscan bebes, de preferencia, pero estos padres, optaron por niños más grandes, eso la hacía muy feliz.

La segunda carta que tomó, llamó mucho su atención, ya que venía de Nueva York, pero no era de Terry, y ella no conocía a nadie más en esa ciudad, es más, ni siquiera traía remitente, y eso era a lo menos sospechoso. Los deseos de abrirla eran muy fuertes, pero ella pudo más y la guardó, para leerla junto a su novio, pensó que esa era la mejor decisión que había tomado.

Había una tercera carta, que sin ser exagerada, la sorprendió más que el anónimo

-¡Tom!...carta de Tom- se decía Candy en el pensamiento- que raro, porque me enviaría una carta- y abriéndola, se dispuso a leer

Querida Candy

Sé que esta carta te sorprenderá, espero que gratamente.

Decidí escribirte, después de pensarlo mucho, pero como nuestra relación siempre ha sido de hermanos, por lo menos para mí, necesito contarte y preguntarte algunas cosas.

Tú fuiste testigo el día que conocí a Elisa, y me dejaste claro que ella pertenecía a tu familia. Sí, de ella quiero hablarte. Comenzamos a salir, es una chica bella, una dama, y para mí ha sido más que sorprendente, que una mujer como ella se haya fijado en mí. Hace unos días, me presentó a su familia, sus padres y hermano, ellos no me recibieron de la mejor manera, creo que quieren para su hija, algo más que un granjero, y aquí es donde comienza mi calvario. Soy consciente de no estar a la altura de una familia como la de ustedes, pero soy trabajador y puedo darle a Elisa una buena vida, ella me dice que no me preocupe, que al final será su decisión y no la de sus padres la que la llevará al matrimonio, pero yo no estoy tan seguro de ello.

También se que yo conozco un lado de Elisa que solo se me permite a mí, lo mismo debe pasarte con tu novio, se conocen a un nivel de pareja en cuanto a emociones, carácter, personalidad, secretos, y cosas por el estilo.

Otra cosa, he estado coincidiendo mucho con Annie, ya sabes ella y Elisa son amigas, pero nuestra hermana está muy, muy cambiada, imagínate, no me permite llamarla Annie, debo decirle Annabeth.

Por último, decirte que este fin de semana, Elisa me invitó a una reunión familiar, dice que es en tu casa de Chicago. Estoy haciendo lo posible porque lo mío con Elisa resulte, pero estoy teniendo dificultades con su familia. Esa reunión en tu casa, será mi último intento con ella.

El gran problema es…que me enamoré

Te quiere

Tu hermano Tom Stevens

-¡Oh! Tom…que complicada situación. Pero los Leagan nunca miran bien a nadie, aunque ahora solo viven de apariencias- se decía Candy- bueno hermano, el fin de semana, veremos que sucede- se dispuso a abrir el último sobre- ¡es de Albert!... hasta que tengo noticias tuyas

Querida Candy

Necesito que nos reunamos en el "Chicago Natural Park"

Sé que esta petición te toma desprevenida, pero por favor, ven, con Karen te tenemos una sorpresa.

Fui al hospital, y pregunté por ti, pero me dijeron que en la sección que estabas, te era imposible recibir visitas, y tu amiga Cristina, nos dijo que este viernes comienza tu descanso de varios días, entonces, te esperaremos en el sendero que te lleva al lago a la hora de 12:00. Has lo posible por venir.

Te quieren

Albert y Karen A.

-Albert y Karen A., supongo que es la inicial de su apellido… ¿para qué querrán verme en el parque?... bueno, ahí les veré- hablaba sola mientras ordenaba las cartas.

El día viernes llegó, y Candy ya no podía mas de la curiosidad.

-¿Qué querrá Albert?...¿porque citarme en un parque?- pensaba Candy, mientras se dirigía al lugar donde vería a su amigo- por lo menos no deja de ser él mismo, citarme en el Parque de Chicago, habla de que la naturaleza y los animalitos siempre serán parte de su mundo.

Antes de salir del hospital, había invitado a Cristina a pasar los días de descanso con ella en su casa. A la chica le costó un poco aceptar, pero Candy y sus palabras persuasivas la convencieron, Cristina iría a las 13:00 horas a buscar a su amiga en el parque. Candy pensaba que cualquiera sea el motivo de Albert para verla, no pasaría de una hora.

Candy había llegado al parque con algunos minutos de anticipación. Caminando por el sendero que la llevaba al lago, vio pasar a un hombre con las características de George, pero como él iba por otro sendero, que la alejaba de su camino, decidió no averiguar…

-Quizás, también goza de la naturaleza- pensó la pecosa y siguió su camino. Llegando a la orilla del lago, no vio a nadie cerca, solo unos niños con sus padres o niñeras que disfrutaban de la fría mañana en el parque. Candy, ubicó una banca que miraba hacia el lago, y se entretuvo mirando las aves que habitaban el lugar, y los tan variados tonos de las hojas en la temporada otoñal, lo único que opacaba un poco el día, era el frío. Pero ella muy precavida, había llevado su abrigo rojo, botas altas, una muy calientita bufanda, un gorro y guantes. Sí, estaba abrigadita.

-¡Candy!- escuchó la voz de Albert

-¡Albert!, pensaba que ya no venías- dijo levantándose de su asiento para saludar- ¿Karen no vino contigo?

-Sí, ella siempre está conmigo, pero vendrá en unos minutos. Primero tengo que decirte algo muy importante, que quiero, escuches en silencio y… sin juzgarme- Albert hablaba en un tono poco acostumbrado en él, que de alguna manera hacía ver la importancia de la conversación que venía

-Está bien. Pero… ¿Qué puede ser tan importante, para que yo te juzgara Albert?

-Ven, siéntate- Candy hiso como Albert le pidió y luego él se sentó a su lado- pequeña…- dijo Albert, y Candy le miró- te cité en este lugar, porque la naturaleza y los animales, siempre fueron mis compañeros más fieles hasta que te conocí y te fuiste metiendo tan dentro de mí corazón, que no me di cuenta cuando fue que nació en mí, un sentimiento de protección hacia ti.

-Yo también te quiero mucho Albert- dijo algo emocionada por las palabras de su amigo- tú sabes que yo no tengo familia, y siempre he pensado en ti como en un hermano- Albert la miró y se sonrió- eres el hermano que la vida me negó Albert, y siempre ha sido así, desde el día en que nos conocimos cuando me salvaste de que me ahogara… ¿recuerdas?- decía Candy, muy animada

-Mis sentimientos hacia ti, son los mismos Candy, pero ahora que sabemos, cuanto es que nos queremos, voy a revelarte quien soy yo en realidad…

-Albert, eso a mí no me interesa…

-Dijiste que escucharías sin interrumpir pequeña

-¡Oh!, es cierto, disculpa… continúa- dijo haciendo sus típicos gestos con la cara

-Bien, partiré por mi nombre completo. Mis padres me llamaron…- se tomó un tiempo, para después decir- Williams Albert Andrew

Cuando Albert dijo su nombre completo, Candy demoró un poco en procesar la información, pero cuando lo hiso, se puso de pie de un salto y dijo

-¿Eres mi padre adoptivo?... ¿eres el bis abuelo Williams?- dijo, no casi que gritó, y sus verdes ojos abiertos a mas no poder, mientras que Albert decide tomar su mano, antes de que salga corriendo, y asiente suavemente con la cabeza dando así una muda respuesta a las interrogantes de Candy, pero luego se escucha un

-Sí. Soy tu padre adoptivo Candy- volvió a repetir, y viendo que Candy comenzaba a tiritar por los nervios ante la magnitud de la noticia, agrega- recuerdas que en una de las cartas que recibiste, te dije que yo ya te conocía, y que había estado muy cerca de ti

-Sí. Me acuerdo…pero…pero ¿Cómo?- a Candy a estas alturas se le escaparon las lágrimas, no pudo aguantar que sus sentimientos se reflejaran a través de sus ojos, y estos desbordaran

-Te conocí, el día en que llorabas luego de haber recibido noticias de Annie, cuando tenías solo seis años y llorabas por haber perdido a tu amiga y hermana

-¡Imposible!- exclamó la pecosa- yo ese día no vi a nadie…- se quedó pensando por unos segundos y exclamó- ¡el príncipe de la colina!

-No era ningún príncipe- dijo Albert con u atisbo de diversión- pero si fue en la colina

-¡No puedo creerlo!, has estado conmigo desde siempre- Candy aún se sentía muy confundida, no podía quedarse tranquila, caminaba de un lado a otro y sacudía sus manos- sabes, solo tengo un sentimiento de profundo afecto hacia ti- mientras hablaba, lo miraba a los ojos- no necesito saber tu historia… tus razones debes tener, pero ahora, con mi corazón te puedo decir, que mas que un padre, eres mi hermano- en ese momento, Albert estiró sus brazos y Candy sintiendo que no podía perder más el tiempo lo abrazó. Él era el hombre a quien ella siempre estuvo agradecida, que la ayudo en todos los minutos difíciles de su vida

-Candy, yo siempre quise estar cerca de ti, primero fue la casualidad en esa colina cuando eras muy pequeña. Cuando te vi tan triste, quise consolarte con la música de la gaita, pero en vez de eso, tú me hiciste reír con la comparación del instrumento musical y caracoles arrastrándose- la chica sonrió en medio de su llanto, sin dejar de abrazar a su hermano- en ese momento, tus ojos me recordaron a mi hermana Rosemary, la madre de Anthony

-La madre de Anthony…- susurró la pecosa- recuerdo que él una vez dijo algo referente a mis ojos y los de su madre

-Sí, te pareces mucho… luego comenzaste a crecer y llegó el día en que la familia Leagan te envió a México. En ese momento, quise poder rescatarte, pero Sarah, había hecho tan bien las cosas, que cuando George se enteró, ya estabas camino a ese país, y no podíamos hacer nada, porque ellos todavía tenían la tuición legal. Con George, dimos aviso a las autoridades, del abuso que la familia Leagan estaba haciendo con tu persona, que te habían llevado como dama de compañía, y que te trataban como una sirvienta… todo, todo, todo…lo dejamos por escrito y el juez dictamino anular la adopción de ellos y dármela a mí, que para ese entonces ya era mayor de edad. En ese mismo momento, George fue en tu búsqueda

-Yo creía que querían secuestrarme…jajaja, y le puse las cosas muy difíciles al pobre George

-Jajaja… siempre has sido muy traviesa, pequeña. Cuando ya te había adoptado, recibí carta de los chicos pidiéndome que te adoptara. Los muchachos te querían mucho… especialmente Anthony- dijo Albert recordando a su sobrino

-Sí, yo también lo quise mucho, pero tuvo que morir y…

-No sufras mas por eso Candy

-No, ya no sufro, y tu estuviste ahí para consolarme…

-Y luego te envié a Londres a estudiar para ser una dama…jajaja, cuanto disfruté aquellos días en Inglaterra.

-Gracias a ese viaje, es que pude conocer a Terry

-También estuve en ese momento contigo…- Candy lo miró como diciendo… ¿y mi privacidad?…- no me mal interpretes pequeña, digo que estuve ahí, porque iba en el mismo barco, pero siempre he respetado tus espacios. Cuando George me dijo que habías conocido a Terius Grandchester, debo reconocer que me preocupé un poquito. De todos era sabido que el muchacho era un rebelde, y no sabíamos que esperar de ese encuentro. Pero fue todo lo contrario, tu amistad cambió a Terry del cielo a la tierra y el te hiso mucho bien a ti y tu corazón entristecido por la muerte de Anthony. Terry te ayudó, cuando yo no podía hacerlo

En eso estaban nuestros dos rubios, cuando sintieron un murmullo de gente acercándose a ellos. Candy se soltó del abrazo de Albert, y vio acercarse a cuatro personas. Desde donde ella estaba, lograba ver a Karen y George, pero a los que venían detrás de ellos, no los podía reconocer. Cuando estuvieron más cerca, su corazón dio un vuelco, al reconocer a Terry… y al Duque.

Continuará

 **Más notitas: Gracias por sus mensajes.**

 **Lamento, no poder darle en el gusto a todas, pero me esfuerzo por darle una continuidad al fic, de acuerdo a lo que no me gustó del animé. No esperen encontrar todo al pie de la letra, muchos detalles se me pueden pasar. Gracias por seguir la historia. Nos leemos.**


	30. Chapter 30 Días inolvidables I

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Buenas tardes a todos los lectores de este fic.**

 **Esta semana me adelantaré un día cada vez, es decir, subo capítulo hoy martes, y el próximo será el sábado, ya que el domingo no podré, asuntos de fuerza mayor.**

 **Siempre con la esperanza de que la lectura les resulte entretenida, aquí el capítulo 30.**

Capítulo XXX

Días Inolvidables I

Cuando estuvieron más cerca, su corazón dio un vuelco, al reconocer a Terry… y al Duque.

Terry no le había contado nada a la pecosa, de la conversación que sostuvo con su padre en el departamento de Nueva York, en presencia de Eleonor, Claudina y August, el secretario personal del Duque. Por esta razón, el corazón casi se le sale a Candy, pensando en esos microsegundos, que el Duque estaba allí, porque había encontrado a Terius, y se lo llevaría a Londres para que terminara sus estudios, prepararlo para heredar el ducado, y casarlo con una aristócrata…(uff…Candy, pero que rápido vuela tu mente…¡mujer!).

Cuando todos estuvieron ya cerca de Albert y Candy, comenzaron los saludos de cortesía, y hubo uno que le llamó mucho la atención

-Buenas tardes Sir Richard- saludó Albert

-Buenas tardes señor Andrew- recibió como respuesta el rubio, y Candy se perdió, ni siquiera alcanzó a saludar a Terry, que estaba ahí con unas ganas locas de verla, abrazarla, besarla, tocarla, olerla…etc.

-Ustedes ¿se conocen?- fue lo que la pecosa logró decir

-Señorita Andrew- dijo el Duque, tomando la mano de Candy para besarla en medio del saludo- quiero disculparme con usted, aquí frente a su padre el Sr. Williams Andrew, y por supuesto en presencia del señor George Johnson y de mi hijo, por los sucesos acontecidos en el Real Colegio San Pablo en Londres- Candy no sabía si estaba escuchando bien, o estaba en medio de un sueño, Terry vio el conflicto interno de su pecosa, nadie mejor que él, para saber que pensaba

-Candy- la llamó- Candy…pecosa

-¿Estoy soñando?

-No Candy, no estás soñando, estamos aquí contigo…estoy aquí contigo- dijo Terry tomando las manos de su novia y al besarlas, Candy logra salir del estupor en el que había caído, en medio de tantas emociones juntas

-¡Terry!- exclamó la pecosa y se abalanzó sobre su novio, no importándole el lugar en el que estaban ni la presencia de nadie más que de su rebelde- me has hecho tanta falta

-Tú también a mi pecosa de mi alma- respondió Terry al oído de Candy

-No quiero que me sueltes Terry- rogaba la rubia

-No quiero soltarte señorita pecas, pero te recuerdo que debes saludar y oír lo que estas personas vienen a decirte

-Está bien- Candy se separó del abrazo de Terry, pero no se soltaron de la mano, y si era necesario, el joven la tomaba de la cintura para que siempre lo sintiera cerca- Duque- dijo Candy dirigiéndose al padre de su novio- también lamento la situación a la que usted hace referencia, pero quiero que sepa, que eso ya es pasado, y si nosotros no hubiésemos incurrido en el error de creer a las cartas o peor aún, encontrarnos en el establo a tan altas horas de la noche, nada hubiese pasado. No tengo nada que disculpar

-Gracias señorita Andrew- fue la escueta respuesta de Sir Richard. Terry le había contado como era en realidad la rubia americana que había conquistado su corazón, la nobleza y sinceridad en las palabras de Candy no dejaban nada a discusión

-A mi no me saludas- dijo Karen

-Claro amiga, me alegro tanto de verte

-Señorita Candy- dijo George- en el automóvil la espera su compañera, la señorita Cristina Curtis

-¡Oh!, es verdad, quedamos en reunirnos aquí, ya me había olvidado

-No te preocupes Candy, ahora iremos todos a almorzar, y ella también puede acompañarnos- dijo Albert

-Gracias Albert, pero… ¿no vamos a la mansión?- fue la pregunta de la rubia

-No, hoy no… mañana estaremos allá, y habrá muchas sorpresas

-¡Ay Albert! Más sorpresas…ya estoy ansiosa por saber de que se tratan

-Tranquila pecosa- le decía Terry- todas son buenas sorpresas, que dejarán mudo a más de uno…jajaja

-Bien, vamos a almorzar, para contarte algo más sobre todas las sorpresas- volvió a decir Albert

Ya instalados para almorzar en un lujoso restauran del centro de la ciudad, con vista al lago Michigan

-Candy, yo no me siento cómoda aquí en medio de una reunión familiar- decía Cristina

-No te preocupes amiga, tú conoces todo de mi vida, sabes perfectamente que no te he ocultado nada, y también se, que eres de confianza- y mirándola a los ojos le pidió- por favor quédate Cristina

-Está bien. Pero quiero que seas sincera, es decir, si me tengo que retirar, me lo dices y ya- dijo la enfermera para su tranquilidad

-Lo que tú digas, amiga- dijo Candy con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios

Durante el almuerzo, que duró un par de horas, la conversación giró en torno al siguiente día. En la mansión habría una reunión familiar

-Entonces debo preparar un almuerzo para veinticuatro comensales- decía Candy- y ¿Cómo se supone que voy a lograr hacer eso?

-No se preocupe señorita Candy, de eso nos encargaremos con el servicio de la mansión- la tranquilizó George

-Además, desde mañana será Karen quien tomará tú lugar en la mansión- dijo Albert

-¡Uuuhhh! Lo que te espera amiga mía- dijo Terry divertido

-Siiii!- dijo Karen- ya Albert me puso al tanto de la lucha que tendré con algunas personas

-Entonces nos vemos mañana pecosa- decía Terry despidiéndose de su novia

-Se me harán muy largas las horas, hasta poder verte otra vez- decía Candy muy melosa

-Pero es solo un hasta mañana, no un hasta no sabemos cuando- decía Terry cariñoso

-Señorita Candy, la esperaremos en el automóvil- dijo George saliendo junto a Cristina

-Candy, debes ser fuerte- habló Albert- la tía abuela no sabe que ya regresé

-No creo que sea peor que las otras veces que estuve en la mansión. La tía abuela, casi no comparte conmigo, he estado mas con los chicos, Patty y los tíos- decía con resignación

-Desde mañana todo será diferente pequeña- Albert abrazaba a su pequeña hija-hermana- además, tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas que todavía dan vueltas

-Eso espero Albert. Bueno, hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana Candy- respondieron todos los que quedaban en el restaurant.

Cuando Candy, Cristina y George, llegaron a la mansión, encontraron todo en calma, no había visitas inesperadas, ni personas indeseadas. Candy supuso que si estuvieran al tanto de la llegada de Albert, todo estaría de cabeza

-Buena tarde señorita Candy- el mayordomo dándole la bienvenida a su señora

-Buena tarde Rupert- respondió la joven mientras se deshacía de su abrigo, la mansión estaba calientita gracias a que ya se estaban prendiendo las chimeneas, porque frío en la ciudad se estaba haciendo sentir- por favor, llame a Emily, para que atienda a la señorita Cristina y que ocupe la misma habitación de la última vez

-Señorita Candy- habló el mayordomo- la señorita Elisa dijo que esa habitación la separáramos para Annabeth Britter- dijo algo incómodo, pero tenía que darle esa información a la señora de la casa

-Lo siento mucho por Annabeth, Rupert. Pero esa habitación la ocupará mi amiga Cristina- dijo Candy son seguridad

-Sí, señorita. Solo cumplía con informar…

-No se preocupe Rupert. Gracias por decirme lo que planeaba mi prima. En todo caso, no preparen ninguna habitación de huéspedes en el ala que pertenece a la familia, solo preparen para Cristina, Patricia O'Brien y la abuela Martha y mis otras visitas podrán utilizar esas habitaciones…- decía Candy, pensando que la habitación que había escogido Elisa para Annie, estaba al lado de la de Archie, no quería pensar mal de ellas, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar

-Como usted diga señorita- en lo que Candy hablaba, habían llegado Dorothy y Emily- se le ofrece algo mas- preguntaba Rupert

-Nada por el momento, muchas gracias Rupert, puede retirarse- dijo Candy con la afabilidad que la caracterizaba añadiendo una sonrisa. El mayordomo se retiró y Candy dijo

-Cristina, si necesitas algo, puedes pedírselo a Emily

-Gracias Candy, por ahora solo subiré. De verdad, muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad- decía la chica agradecida

-Entonces nos vemos en la cena. Ahora tengo que ver algunos pendientes con George- dijo la rubia y se dirigió al despacho de su padre-hermano, mientras que Cristina se dirigía junto a Emily a su habitación

-Señorita Cristina- decía Emily- yo suponía que usted vendría hoy, y preparé la habitación para su comodidad- decía la doncella que había hecho muy buenas migas con la amiga de su señora

-Gracias Emily- decía Cristina como respuesta, mientras ingresaban a la habitación

-¿Desea darse un baño para que se relaje antes de la cena?, la señorita Candy, conociendo de sus gustos, hiso traer esencia de azahares para usted- Emily le hablaba muy animadamente

-Candy piensa en todo. Sí Emily, me daré ese baño, nadie sabe que pueda suceder, y de repente conozco a mi príncipe azul… jajaja- decía Cristina en forma graciosa, y las dos chicas rieron con alegría

En el despacho Candy y George, se preparaban para lo que vendría

-Entonces- decía Candy- debemos preparar un almuerzo para veinticuatro personas

-En primera cuenta sí señorita Candy, pero el señor Leagan, dice tener un invitado, así es que serían veinticinco personas

-Bien, que preparen alimentos para treinta personas, no sea que tengamos sorpresas y falte

-Bien señorita- dijo George, y añadió- si me permite felicitarla señorita Candy, debo decirle que su actitud frente a la servidumbre es lo que se espera de la hija del señor Williams

-Gracias George. Pero tengo que reconocer que se me hace muy difícil, mi carácter no encaja en esta, mi realidad. Yo fui criada por dos damas muy serviciales, y esto de ser una dama, es el reflejo de lo que alcancé a aprender en el Real Colegio San Pablo, nada mas

-Siga así señorita, lo está haciendo muy bien

-Supongo que las respuestas a las preguntas que necesito hacer, no las voy a conseguir de usted- dijo Candy en medio de risitas cómplices con el secretario

-Tiene toda la razón señorita- dijo George- de mi no obtendrá las respuestas

-Bueno- dijo Candy levantándose para retirarse- deberé esperar hasta mañana. Buena tarde George- se despidió y se retiró a su habitación

Habían sido muchas emociones juntas. Conocer que Albert en realidad era su padre adoptivo, y que el Duque le pidiera disculpas por lo sucedido en el colegio, la tenían agotada, y si sumamos a eso, que en ningún momento se tocó algún tema relacionado con llevarse a Terry, cumpliendo así las amenazas de los meses pasados… era algo que no lograba entender, lo único que tenía claro, era que debía descansar. También en su mente rondaba la carta de Tom y su mal de amor.

En la mansión Leagan, en la misma ciudad de Chicago, se oía una conversación entre un padre, una madre y una hija.

Los padres de Elisa, no estaban de acuerdo en su relación de su hija con Tom Stevens

-¿Cómo pretendes que aceptemos a un simple granjero como tu esposo?, ni siquiera viste correctamente

-Madre, padre… entiendan, estoy enamorada de él…- decía Elisa

-El amor en nuestra sociedad, es lo de menos Elisa- hablaba el padre- tú debes buscar un pretendiente con dinero

-Pero Tom es el único heredero de su padre, son dueños de una granja muy productiva padre, con él, no me faltará nada- decía Elisa, pensando que sus padres querían alejarla de Tom por su bienestar, por que tuviera una buena vida (hasta los malos pueden ser ingenuos en algunas oportunidades)

-No se trata de lo que te pueda dar o no el granjero. Se trata de que estamos quebrados y necesitamos una muy alta suma de dinero para repuntar…

-Pero ese dinero llegará de los Britter, no es así…

-Eso sucederá solo si Annabeth se logra casar con Archie, y así como vamos, lo veo bien difícil. A todas luces se ve que Archie ni siquiera quiere cerca a su "novia", y ha pasado mucho tiempo y Williams no ha aparecido- decía Daniel Leagan con desesperación- tú sabes muy bien Elisa, que yo debo dinero del banco, y debo reponerlo antes de que noten el desfalco, o iré preso. En cambio tú puedes sacarnos de la quiebra en la que estamos metidos

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo?- decía Elisa sin poder comprender (debe ser verdad que el amor nubla la inteligencia)

-Cazar un buen partido (la z de cazar es a propósito)… ese Tom, ¡ni vendiendo la granja podría ayudarnos!

-¡Eso es todo!, dinero, dinero, dinero. Y yo no importo, mis sentimientos, mi felicidad…

-Terminemos Elisa, se hará como yo lo digo, y es mi última palabra- Daniel Leagan, poniendo fin a la conversación, sale de la habitación, dejando a Sarah y Elisa solas

-Mamá…mamá, ayúdame- pedía Elisa

-No puedo hacer nada Elisa, estamos atados de manos- respondió Sarah, sin inmutarse por el sufrimiento reflejado en las palabras y en la cara de su hija

-Pero mamá…yo no tengo la culpa de las malas inversiones que ha hecho mi padre- decía Elisa, desesperada

-Pero bien que te has beneficiado de las que sí dieron resultado, llevas una vida de gran dama, y eso se lo debes a tu padre. Ahora es tiempo de que devuelvas algo de lo que has recibido- dijo Sarah

-¿Y Neal, madre?- suplicaba Elisa- él puede hacer un buen matrimonio y ayudarnos

-Podría ser, pero tu hermano no tiene a nadie en vista

-Yo tampoco tengo a nadie que cumpla sus expectativas, madre

-Eso está por verse…permiso, iré a ver a tu padre- y salió, dejando a Elisa sola con su problema.

Candy, había alcanzado a descansar unas dos horas, antes de que comenzaran a llegar los invitados al almuerzo que se daría en la mansión, al otro día. Mientras terminaba de arreglarse, pidió a Dorothy que fuera buscar a su amiga Cristina, quien estaba muy emocionada, porque al llegar al cuarto preparado para ella, se había encontrado con una nota de su amiga y anfitriona

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Cristina a Emily

-Es una nota que dejó la señorita Candy, para usted

-A ver… que dice

Cristina

En el closet, dejé algunos regalos para ti.

Recíbelos, me honrará ver que los usas.

Tú amiga

Candy

Al finalizar de leer la nota, Cristina corrió al closet de su habitación y comprobó cual era el regalo al que se refería Candy, encontrando muy ordenados varias prendas de vestir y sus accesorios, entre los que se encontraban dos maravillosos vestidos de noche, dos para media tarde, dos de paseo, y otros dos que servían para cualquier hora del día, además del traje de equitación que había usado la vez pasada. Emily, que era la que había ordenado todo lo que Candy había dejado para su amiga, sonreía con satisfacción, al ver a la señorita tan contenta con tamaño regalo

-Yo no puedo aceptar estas cosas- le decía Cristina a la doncella

-Sí puede señorita, Dorothy trajo todas estas prendas el mismo día en que ustedes tuvieron que retornar al hospital- Emily la miraba y veía que le costaba mucho aceptar, entonces agregó- La señorita Candy, se ofenderá si usted no acepta sus obsequios

-Tienes razón Emily. Voy a aceptar, porque sé que Candy tiene un corazón de oro. Bien, después del baño con las esencias que me prometiste, me ayudarás a elegir que ponerme para la cena- dijo mirando a la doncella

Cuando Dorothy volvió a la habitación de Candy con Cristina, esta última, se abrazó a Candy en agradecimiento por el maravilloso regalo que le había dado

-Mira… ¿Qué te parece?- decía Cristina modelando un vestido de media tarde entallado, estaba diseñado en blanco con líneas verticales en negro, manga ¾ con cinturón- me veo bien

-Mas que bien amiga. Que bueno que aprecies los trajes que te dejé. Me haces muy feliz- dijo Candy con sinceridad. Ella vestía de seda rosa, cubierta por una fina gasa y un tapadito hecho de encaje color palo rosa, desde la cintura hacia atrás se le agregaba al vestido una cola bordada de flores que apenas rosaba el piso, todo muy sencillo, nada recargado. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto, afirmado por un cintillo que combinaba a la perfección con el vestido, y unos pequeños pendientes de diamantes que le había dejado su padre-hermano

-Te ves hermosa Candy. Me gusta tu sencillez, eres elegante, pero nunca extravagante

-Gracias amiga. Ahora tenemos que bajar- y eso hicieron, una vez llegando al salón donde comenzaría a recibir a las anunciadas visitas, se encontraron con la familia Cornwell completa, incluso ya estaban presentes Patricia y su abuela Martha, y la tía abuela Elroy. Cristina, que ya los conocía a todos, no se sintió incómoda en ningún momento mientras estuvieron solos

-Buenas tardes Candy…Cristina

-Buenas tardes tío Arthur- dijo Candy y Cristina también respondió al saludo. Luego uno a uno se saludaron comenzando a pasar un grato momento

-Te ves muy linda Patty. Ese vestido es muy vanguardista- decía Candy, apreciando el atuendo de su amiga que consistía en un vestido café ceñido, con sobrefalda desde medio muslo de la pierna derecha hasta media pantorrilla de la pierna izquierda, pasando solo por la espalda

-Gracias Candy. Ustedes también se ven hermosas

-¿Por qué esa cara Archie?- dijo la rubia, dirigiéndose a su primo, que no tenía ni ganas de estar ahí

-En unos minutos llegará la familia Britter, y no me podré escapar de Annie, por ningún motivo… no encuentro una mejor cara para enfrentar lo que me sucede Candy- la rubia miró de reojo hacia donde estaba la tía abuela, y al ver que ni siquiera fruncía el seño al escuchar las palabras de Archie, dijo

-Yo te tengo una sorpresa que sé, te animará… pero sin impacientarte, es para mañana- decía la rubia pícaramente

-No creo que haya nada que pueda animarme Candy- decía Archie, realmente abatido

-Ya verás que sí…

-Señorita Candy- dijo el mayordomo- la familia Britter acaba de llegar- Candy, no pudo dejar de mirar a Archie, y su cara ahora está tres veces peor

-Hágalos pasar Rupert, y lleven todas sus pertenencias a las habitaciones que les fueron asignadas

-Bien señorita- y el mayordomo se retiró

-Buenas tardes familia Andrew- dijo el señor Britter, mientras Annie inmediatamente tomaba posición al lado de Archie, desplazando así a Cristina que estaba sentada a su lado. Annie, estaba segura, que la nueva amiga de Candy era su rival

-Buenas tardes señores Britter, sean bienvenidos- dijo Candy, y comenzaron los saludos protocolares…en eso

-Buenas tardes familia- era la voz de Elisa. La familia Leagan no alcanzó a ser anunciada, se creían tan cercanos que según ellos no necesitaban la presentación

-Buenas tardes Elisa, Neal, señores…- dijo Candy, presentando en el momento a Cristina, ya que los señores ahí presentes no la conocían

-Señorita Candy, acaba de llegar un joven, Tom Stevens, que pregunta por usted o la señorita Elisa- dijo el mayordomo. A Elisa se le iluminó el rostro, y a Candy no le pasó desapercibido que a los señores Leagan les molestó la visita que estaba llegando- hágalo pasar, él también va a alojar con nosotros

-Muy bien señorita- y desapareció… pasados unos segundos, Tom apareció en la puerta del salón, Candy se levantó de su asiento y lo presentó

-Familia, amigos, él es Tom Stevens, mi hermano- cuando dijo "mi hermano", cual de todos los presentes abrió mas los ojos, al ver Candy la cara de asombro de la mayoría de los presentes, rápidamente agregó- él nos rescató a Annabeth y a mí, el día en que nos abandonaron en la nieve

-Mucho gusto Tom, eres bienvenido - saludo Arthur. La tía abuela que no se movía de donde estaba sentada, miró al joven como tratando de reconocerlo, pero no lograba ubicarlo en ninguno de sus recuerdos

-Muchas gracias señor- dijo Tom saludando a todos, tomando asiento al lado de Cristina, ya que los señores Leagan flanquearon los puestos al lado de Elisa. A Cristina no le molestó ni un ápice que Tom se sentara a su lado, había tenido oportunidad de ver a joven en alguna ocasión visitando a Candy en el hospital, y le parecía el más encantador y apuesto de los hombres, aún sin haberse dirigido ni una sola palabra

-Muy bien- dijo Candy- parece que estamos todos. El capitán Brown, no estaba seguro de llegar hoy o mañana- Candy tocó una campanita- tilín tilín- y apareció alguien del servicio, a quien se le pidió preparar ya la cena para ser servida.

De las dieciocho personas, solo faltaba Donovan Brown, que llegaría más tarde o en la mañana. Ya en medio de la cena, donde estaban asignados los puestos, quedando Tom al lado de la abuela Martha, porque los Leagan no permitieron que lo sentaran con Elisa, comenzaron las típicas conversaciones de mesa y sobremesa

-¿A qué te dedicas Tom?- inició la conversación la dulce Janice

-Dirijo y administro la granja de mi padre- respondió orgulloso el joven

-¿Pero tú no eres huérfano igual que Candy?- era la voz de la señora veneno Sarah, que no pudo contenerse en su comentario y así humillar en lo posible a Tom. Elisa miró a su enamorado con ojos de muda vergüenza

-Sí, señora, era huérfano hasta que un buen hombre decidió adoptarme y darme su apellido- contestó el joven con seguridad. Janice y Arthur, querían agarrar del pescuezo a Sarah, pero en vez de eso dijeron

-No debe ser fácil llevar una granja, para alguien tan joven como tu Tom- decía Arthur

-Aprendí desde pequeño. Mi padre me enseñó todo lo que sabía y he ido aprendiendo mucho más de los capataces y obreros en la granja. Siempre estoy al pendiente de lo que me pueden enseñar

-Además- decía Candy- la granja de Tom, es la que provee de leche al hogar donde crecimos

-Es solo un pequeño aporte, a las damas que con tanto esfuerzo nos criaron hasta ser adoptados- hablaba Tom con real humildad y agradecimiento en sus palabras

-Con Janice, tenemos muchas ganas de conocer el hogar de Pony. Candy nos ha hablado maravillas de ese lugar- Arthur era muy sociable

-Es realmente hermoso. El día en que lo visiten, no querrán volver a Chicago

-Eso es verdad Tom- intervino Candy- fuimos bendecidos al poder crecer ahí

Durante toda la cena, Elisa no dejaba de mirar a Tom, y viceversa, ellos estaban enamorados. La carta que le había enviado Tom a Candy, resultó ser muy beneficiosa, ya que puso sobre aviso a la rubia del arribo de su hermano de crianza a la mansión, y los pormenores de la relación que mantenía con Elisa. Candy, miraba de vez en cuando las actitudes de los dos chicos, confirmando lo que ella conocía tan bien, el amor, ellos se amaban, pero aunque vio en Elisa un destello de felicidad cuando Tom llegó, ahora parecía más estar en un funeral que junto a su pretendiente, sumado a que sus padres no la habían dejado acercarse al joven, algo debió haber pasado y sentía que pronto lo averiguaría.

Pronto comenzaron a desear las buenas noches, una de las primeras en retirarse fue la tía abuela. Además de la incomodidad que sentía al tener a Candy en la casa, se sumaba la edad- (las personas mayores acostumbran acostarse con los pollos, y a estas alturas Elroy estaba trasnochando)- cuando la tía abuela deseó las buenas noches, de inmediato se le unieron a su retirada la abuela Martha, que se sentía realmente cansada y el matrimonio Leagan, llevándose con ellos a sus hijos, Elisa muy a regañadientes obedeció a sus padres, pensando que así quizás lograra una oportunidad para Tom. Los Britter, que se encontraban en minoría cuando la familia Leagan se retiró, hicieron lo mismo, teniendo que llevarse a Annie con ellos, para guardar las apariencia, no fuera que sucediera algo y perdieran el negocio de su vida- según los Britter, casar a Annie con Archie, era la mejor decisión que habían tomado, se enriquecerían un poco más, gracias al trato con Leagan y entrarían de lleno a la alta sociedad…pobres ilusos- quedaron en el salón donde habían estado después de la cena Candy, la familia Cornwell, Patty, Tom y Cristina

-¡Fiiuuuu!- suspiró Arthur- al fin se despejó el aire- y respiraba fuertemente por la nariz, para luego expirar por la boca, haciéndose el gracioso

-Sí amor- lo secundó Janice- ya ni con el abanico lograba darme aire- jajaja, jajaja, jajaja, rieron todos, bueno, casi todos, Tom estaba muy triste

-Señorita Candy- el mayordomo otra vez- acaba de llegar el señor Donovan Brown

-¡Qué bien!... hágalo pasar Rupert

-En seguida señorita

-Donovan, que placer volver a verle- lo recibió Arthur

-Sí señor Brown, lo esperábamos hasta mañana- saludó Candy

-Buenas noches a todos- saludó- el arribo del barco en el que viajaba, demoró algunas horas, y eso me retrasó…

-Pero ya está aquí, y es muy bienvenido- dijo Candy, presentando a Tom y Cristina- Cristina es una amiga del hospital, y Tom es mi hermano de crianza

-¿Tom Stevens?- preguntó Donovan

-Sí. Él mismo…- respondió Tom- no entiendo, de donde me conoce usted

-Mi hijo me habló de ti, y de un rodeo en el que participaron…

-¿Su hijo?- cuestionó Tom y miró a Candy

-Tom… el señor Brown, es el padre de Anthony- dijo la rubia pecosa viendo la confusión escrita en la cara de Tom

-¡Ahhh!- exclamó Tom, y su cara cambió del desconcierto a la alegría de conocer al padre de su amigo- disculpe, no sabía que usted era el padre de mi amigo Anthony- decía Tom, que mirando más detenidamente al señor Brown, vio el gran parecido que tenía con su hijo

\- No te preocupes muchacho, no tenías como saberlo. Mi hijo me habló de ti y del rodeo. Muchas gracias, lo hiciste ver que era muy valiente y aguerrido- decía Donovan, recordando las palabras de su hijo, en una de las últimas cartas que le escribió

A la mañana siguiente, la mansión era un caos. Todos los sirvientes corrían de un lado para el otro, llevando y trayendo, atendiendo a sus señores, y preparando todo para que el almuerzo que daría la señorita Candy, fuera todo un éxito. No es de extrañar que el servicio de la casa quiera agasajar a su señora con un buen trabajo. Las pocas veces que Candy había estado en la mansión, siempre había tratado a la servidumbre con respeto, y en agradecimiento a la consideración de la señorita de la casa, ellos querían que todo resultara a las mil maravillas. Dorothy, se había encargado de hacer saber a sus compañeros de trabajo, como era Candy. Algunos de ellos no le creyeron del todo, ya que conocían el trato déspota de Elisa, y era obvio para muchos de ellos, que siendo Candy la hija del magnate dueño de la mansión, su trato no sería muy diferente al de Elisa, que no siendo nada, se daba ínfulas de gran dama. Con los días, reconocieron que Dorothy tenía razón, y Emily, que ahora atendía a Cristina, también daba fe de ello, al estar mas cercana a la señorita con su nueva labor de doncella.

Después de desayunar, todos, sin ninguna excepción, se fueron a preparar para el almuerzo, que según las pocas noticias que lograron conocer, era ofrecido por Candy, para anunciar algo de suma importancia

-¿De qué se trata todo esto Candy?- preguntó la tía abuela en medio del desayuno

-Es un almuerzo familiar y de amigos, porque daré una noticia importante- decía Candy

-Pero, ¿Por qué tanto secreto?, podrías darnos la noticia ahora, y asunto finalizado, en vez de malgastar el dinero de Williams entre gentes que ni siquiera pertenecen a nuestro círculo- insistió Elroy

-Tía abuela- dice Arthur- Candy lleva días preparando este almuerzo, no echemos a perder la sorpresa que quiere darnos. Además Williams estuvo de acuerdo, Candy no ha hecho nada sin su autorización- Arthur sabía perfectamente bien lo de Williams, es mas, ya se había reunido con él en el Banco de Chicago junto a George

-Espero poder asistir- dijo Elroy dándose importancia - no me he sentido muy bien

-Tía abuela, descase lo queda de la mañana- le aconsejó Candy- y verá que sí podrá almorzar con nosotros

-Ya veré… ya veré- dijo la anciana y se retiró

Mientras Candy lidiaba con las preguntas de la tía abuela, Donovan, que se había sentado al lado de Tom, había comenzado una agradable charla con el muchacho respecto a las andanzas en el rodeo del que fuera su único hijo, Anthony. A Tom le pareció bien disipar todas las dudas que el padre de su amigo tenía al respecto, encontrando en el algo del muchacho que alguna vez se aventuró en el rodeo del pueblo, aún pasando por encima de los deseos de la matriarca de la familia. Una amistad entre un hombre solo y un joven sencillo y amigable, nació ese día especial

-Donovan- llamó Arthur- ¿puedes acompañarme?, quiero tratar un tema contigo que me encargó Williams- el tema, era la herencia de Rosemary y Anthony. Donovan y Arthur, salieron camino al despacho

-¿Cómo te fue en tu cabalgata Archie?- preguntó Candy, al ver la cara larga de su primo

-Fue suficientemente enérgica, como para olvidar por unos minutos, lo cruel que está siendo la vida conmigo- dijo con algo de teatro

-Eres tú el que no quiere hacer nada para que la vida que te tocó, sea mejor- habló Annie con resentimiento. Los señores Britter, viendo la actitud del joven Cornwell, se miraron a los ojos, y sin palabras entendieron que si casaban a su hija con Archie, Annie nunca sería feliz, así es que en ese mismo silencio, cuando se levantaron de la mesa, pidieron a Janice, que junto a Arthur, tuvieran una conversación la que Janice fijó para después del almuerzo

La mañana pasó volando, de un momento a otro ya era medio día. Aunque era un día de otoño algo frio, las damas y los caballeros que asistirían al almuerzo dado por Candy, en su esmero por lucir bien, vistieron sus mejores prendas.

Como Candy era soltera y su padre no estaba presente, le tocó hacer de anfitriona con Stear. Todos sabían que Candy tenía invitados, aunque suponían que uno de ellos podía ser Terry, de los otros no tenían sospecha alguna.

Candy traía un atuendo muy elegante, un vestido de seda color hueso y sobre el vestido en una muy delicada caída, gasa bordada del mismo color del vestido emulando hojas, y sobre sus hombros, una pequeña capa de la misma gasa bordada. Como uno de los comensales sería su muy amado novio, arregló sus risos solo tomándolos con unas peinetas, y el resto suelto, como le gustaba a Terry… (Sé que suena algo machista, pero, estamos en 1914, así son las cosas).

En el salón donde estaban todos los aperitivos y entremés, se encontraban todos esperando la llegada de las visitas, las primeras en llegar, fueron Eleonor Baker y Claire Dechamps

-Eleonor, Claire, bienvenidas- dijo Candy y junto a ella estaba Stear, que aunque ya había conocido a la señora Baker en la visita al hogar de Pony, no podía dejar de mirar a la elegante y bella mujer que lucía un ceñido vestido en seda azul y bordados strass, con su siempre hermoso cabello con el último grito de la moda en peinados, y las infaltables joyas, como collar unas hermosas perlas naturales que hacían juego con sus aros, nada escandaloso, pero la elegancia en esta mujer le brotaba por los poros

-Buenas tardes señora Baker- dijo Stear besando la mano de su actriz favorita- Claire, no sabes el gusto que me da verte nuevamente- decía el futuro cuñado, si todo resultaba como esperaban cuando llegara el tío abuelo

-Gracias Stear, Candy…estás hermosa

-Sí- apoyaba Eleonor- realmente bella. Creo que mi hijo tiene muy buen gusto- dijo divertida

-Pasen, les presentaré al resto de la familia- decía Candy- familia, amigos…ellas son Eleonor Baker y su protegida Claire Dechamps- cuando Candy terminó de hablar, Archie que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y soportando la presencia de Annie a todas horas del día, reaccionó el nombre que hacía palpitar su corazón, estuvo a punto de pararse y correr hacia ella, pero su madre, que había estado muy pendiente de lo que sucedería al arribo de la muchacha, le impidió ir hasta ella

-Pero madre…por favor- rogaba Archie

-Hijo, no es que no quiera que la veas y hables, pero en este momento cometerías una gran imprudencia, y le podrías acarrear problemas si los demás se dan cuenta de quien es ella- decía la sabia madre

-Entiendo- dijo aún mas triste de lo que estaba antes de ver a Claire, que a sus ojos de hombre enamorado, lucía como una diosa, vestía en seda roja y negra con bordados y joyas que hacían juego con el atuendo, su pelo solo lo había tomado en una media cola muy elaborada que dejaba ver sus hermosos ojos verdes que también lo miraban con una tristeza infinita. Él, el hombre al que su corazón amaba, estaba sentado con su novia, que para su desgracia, no era ella. Dos corazones, que queriendo estar juntos, debían mirarse desde lejos, guardar sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su alma.

En el momento en que Candy presentaba a sus amigas, la tía abuela no pudo guardarse sus comentarios

-¿Vas a llenar la casa con visitas de tu categoría Candy?- preguntó la anciana, recibiendo como respuesta

-Tía abuela, le pido respete a mis invitados- dijo Candy

-Yo no tengo porque…

-Tía abuela…por favor- dijo Janice interrumpiendo la frase de la señora Elroy

-Eleonor…- quiso disculparse Candy

-No te preocupes Candy, Williams nos advirtió- dijo Eleonor al oído de Candy

-¡Oh!, como siempre, adelantándose a todo- sonrío la pecosa

-Candy—llamó Stear- tienes que venir- cuando su primo la llamó, la anfitriona se acercó a él para recibir a sus otros invitados

-¡Terry!- dijo y se acercó a saludar a su apuesto novio, que la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Stear y Candy estaban en el recibidor de la mansión, así es que los que estaban en el salón, no veían lo que sucedía fuera

-Candy, estas hermosa…primorosa…preciosa…-decía Terry sin dejar de mirarla

-Gracias mi galante caballero, usted también se mira hermoso- y no era para menos, Terry aún en un típico traje, de chaqueta, chaleco y pantalón en gris, con camisa y corbata negras se veía espectacular, y estoy segura que no solo a los ojos de Candy

-Ujum! Ujum!- sintieron los jóvenes

-Sir Richard- dijo Candy- bienvenido- haciendo una reverencia mientras Stear no cabía del asombro, al ver en la mansión y saludando cordialmente a Candy, al mismísimo Duque de Grandchester- él es mi primo Alistair Cornwell Andrew

-Un gusto conocerlo Duque- saludó Stear

-Mi hijo me habló de usted y una divertida situación con mi aeroplano en Escocia, joven Cornwell- dijo el Duque y Stear no encontraba donde ir a enterrarse, el aeroplano al que hacía referencia el padre de Terry, había quedado hecho pedazos- lo felicito, nunca creí que podría volar una vez más- ahora le volvió el alma al cuerpo a nuestro inventor

-Gracias Sir Richard, fue todo un honor hacer ese vuelo- dijo Stear, realmente feliz con las palabras del Duque, quien al igual que su hijo vestía de gris, pero con camisa blanca y corbata azul, muy elegantes los Grandchester en su porte

-Pasemos Sir Richard- decía Candy

-Candy- habló el Duque- solo Richard, por favor

-Como usted prefiera…Richard- dijo Candy con mucha confianza. El día anterior, habían limado asperezas, cuando el Duque le pidió disculpas públicas, en presencia de su padre-hermano, la esposa de este, George y Terry. Una vez entrando al salón, la única que conocía al Duque, aparte de Eleonor, Claire y la tía abuela Elroy, para quien era muy importante la aristocracia, y conocía a cada uno de los miembros de esta, era Elisa, que quedó con la boca abierta, al ver al hombre al que había querido engañar, enviando aquel anónimo que según ella, había dado un buen resultado, sacando a Candy del colegio. El mal entendido del anónimo había pasado sin consecuencias para Elisa, pero el Duque la ubicaba muy bien, ya que ella había sido tan pretenciosa de aparentar ser amiga de Terry en frente de Sir Richard

-Familia…amigos- comenzó las presentaciones Candy, cuando

-¿Mas de tus amiguitos de la farándula Candy?- comenzó a decir Sarah, sintiéndose apoyada por las palabras soeces que había dicho la tía abuela cuando llegaron Eleonor y Claire- no te bastó con traer a las dos actrices, si no que ahora son dos actores, cual será tu siguiente sorpresita… enfermera- cuando Elisa y la tía Elroy escucharon las palabras de Sarah, los colores del arcoíris eran pálidos al lado de sus rostros, no alcanzaron a hacerla callar cuando

-Le presento al Duque de Grandchester… Sarah- dijo Candy, regodeándose… de verdad, regodeándose en verle la cara a la madre de la víbora, tanto la Sra. como el Sr. Leagan, no sabían que hacer al lado de las palabras que con tanta maldad había soltado Sarah

-Buenas tardes... ¿señora?- el Duque tuvo que preguntar en su saludo si acaso Sarah sería realmente una señora, porque con lo venenosa que era, podía ser confundida con la serpiente más peligrosa conocida hasta ese año

-Buenas tardes señor Duque… yo siento…

-No señora, no se disculpe, no hay manera de recoger todas las palabras que ya salieron de su boca, una disculpa no sería suficiente… con su permiso- dijo el Duque y siguió saludando, según Candy le iba presentando- Los Leagan en pleno, se sintieron realmente humillados, primero con lo que dijo Sarah, y luego las palabras del Duque, quien les dejó muy en claro, que no los quería cerca de su persona, ni aunque se estuviera muriendo

-Señorita Candy- la llamó George para que lo siguiera hasta el recibidor

-Sí George- dijo Candy y disculpándose con sus invitados, salió del salón

-Acaba de llegar el señor Williams con su esposa… los presento yo o lo hará usted- sugirió George

-Creo que lo haré yo- dijo llena de felicidad, y dio unos pasitos esperando que entraran

-¡Candy!- escuchó la voz de Karen, quien lucía un vestido negro en capas, con un sobre vestido de organza negro, bordado con hilos de palta, cinturón de seda azul claro- ¡estás hermosa!, Terry debe estar que no se lo cree

-Jajaja… ¡ay! Karen, tú y tus ocurrencias… pero mírate, si hasta pareces la esposa de mi padre…madrastra- dijo Candy como travesura

-¡Ah!, no Candy, eso sí que no…madrastra suena horroroso, mejor sigamos como amigas- dijo sonriendo

-¡Sí!, esa es la mejor solución, quiero que siempre sean amigas- dijo Albert… i-rre-co-no-ci-ble. Candy no podía creer lo cambiado que se veía su padre-hermano con ese traje en azul oscuro, camisa del mismo tono y corbata que combinaba con el cinturón de Karen, hasta se había recortado un poco el pelo, pero todavía lo llevaba hasta los hombros

-¡Albert!, que alegría, por fin estás en casa- dijo Candy emocionada de tener junto a ella a uno de los hombres más importantes de su vida- pasemos, tendré el grato placer de presentarlos con la familia

Caminaron hasta la entrada del salón, Candy tomó aire y entró pidiendo que pusieran atención a lo que diría, George se puso junto a ella y Terry también se acercó, ya que las reacciones podían llegar a ser muy variadas, y no quería que a su pecosa le sucediera nada que empañara este día. Los grupos estaban conformados de la siguiente manera… a la izquierda del salón el Duque junto a Eleonor, Claire, Donovan, Tom y Cristina… hacía el medio la familia Cornwell, Patty, la abuela Martha y por supuesto Annie… como a tres o cuatro pasos de Annie, estaban los Sres. Britter, los Sres. Leagan, la tía abuela, Elisa y Neal

-Familia, este es el momento que he esperado por años. Les dije que este almuerzo era para darles algunas noticias muy importantes. Antes que todo, quiero agradecer al hombre que me cobijó como su hija adoptiva, me educó, y me dio el lugar correspondiente en su familia

-¡Candy!- exclamó la tía abuela (yo pienso que esta abuelita ya estaba senil)- esos agradecimientos debes dárselos a Williams, si es que se digna a aparecer

-Bien tía abuela- dijo estirando su brazo y mirando hacia Albert y Karen, dijo- gracias padre por todo lo que has hecho por mí- dicho esto se ve que alguien toma la mano ofrecida de Candy dando un paso para entrar al salón

-De nada Candy, eres el ángel que me ha acompañado desde que tenía 17 años…- y haciendo una pausa dijo- buenas tardes familia

Continuará

 **Más notitas:** **Saludos a todos.**

 **Espero sus mensajes.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	31. Chapter 31 Días Inolvidables II

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Recuerden... este es el capítulo que corresponde a mañana. El próximo lo subiré el miércoles.**

Capítulo XXXI

Días inolvidables (parte 2)

-Bien tía abuela- dijo estirando su brazo y mirando hacia Albert y Karen, dijo- gracias padre por todo lo que has hecho por mí- dicho esto, se ve que alguien toma la mano ofrecida de Candy dando un paso para entrar al salón

-De nada Candy, eres el ángel que me ha acompañado desde que tenía 17 años…- y haciendo una pausa dijo- buenas tardes familia

-¡Williams!- exclamaron los que le conocían, incluida la tía abuela. En la cara del matrimonio Leagan se podía leer la sorpresa y la incertidumbre al tener ya en la mansión a Williams

-¡Albert!- fue la exclamación de los jóvenes que conocían al amigo de Candy, al que creían un trotamundos, amante de los animales y la naturaleza. Elisa y Neal, no podían cerrar la boca del asombro. Arthur, Janice y Donovan, se acercaron a saludar al recién llegado y su acompañante

-Familia…amigos, quiero presentarles a la maravillosa dama que me acompaña el día de hoy. Ella es Karen Andrew… mi esposa

-¡Qué!- se escuchó la voz de la tía Elroy- eso no puede ser Williams, tú no puedes casarte, estás comprometido con…

-Lo siento tía Elroy- dijo Williams, abrazando a Karen por la cintura- ya estoy casado, nada se puede hacer

-¡No puede ser cierto!- seguía parloteando la anciana- para casarte necesitabas de los documentos que están en la caja fuerte, y tú no has estado aquí durante más de dos años. Además existe una palabra empeñada y…

-Para eso tengo a George- dijo muy tranquilo el rubio interrumpiendo el parloteo de su tía- lo cité en Nueva York, él llevó los documentos necesarios y me casé con esta bella señorita

-Supongo que hicieron un contrato pre-nupcial- quería saber la tía

-No tía, no lo hicimos. Pero esos temas no son para tratarlos en un almuerzo donde tenemos invitados tan ilustres como el Duque de Grandchester y su hijo Terius- dijo dando fin al palabrerío que tenía la tía abuela, y saludando a los demás invitados y familia presentes

-El almuerzo está listo, señorita Candy- dijo el mayordomo

-Muy bien. Podemos dar inicio entonces- dijo Candy, y los sirvientes hicieron pasar a todos al comedor, para comenzar el agasajo por la llegada de Williams A. Andrew

En primera instancia, el almuerzo sería preparado para veinticuatro personas, pero a última hora, el señor Leagan dijo que habría otro comensal invitado por su familia, y Albert, quiso que George, también almorzara junto a ellos. La mesa quedó dispuesta de la siguiente manera… Williams, como el anfitrión, a su derecha el Duque, Karen, Terry, Candy, Arthur, Elroy, Archie, Janice, Stear, Patty, Donovan, abuela Martha, y bajando desde el lado izquierdo de Williams, Daniel Leagan, Elisa, el puesto vacío, en espera del invitado especial del señor Leagan, Sarah, Neal, Annie, Elliot Britter, Tom, Magdalena Britter, George, Eleonor, Claire y Cristina. El más contento con la disposición de la mesa era Archie, que si bien es cierto estaba frente a Annie, por lo menos no la tenía pegada al lado.

-Gracias gatita- había dicho Archie a su prima cuando caminaba hacia su puesto.

El almuerzo, se estaba dando sin complicaciones. El más desfavorecido en el puesto que le tocó, era Tom, en medio de los señores Britter. Tom, no había tenido oportunidad de acercarse a Elisa, sus padres la tenían bien custodiada. Era tal la amargura del chico, que a cada instante se preguntaba, para qué estaba allí. Pero sí estaba conociendo a Cristina, a quien lo unía el amor por la tierra, el campo y los animales. Los dos jóvenes, junto a Claire, los hermanos Cornwell, y por su puesto Terry y Candy, estaban construyendo lazos de amistad que sin lugar a dudas, perduraría en el tiempo.

A los minutos de dar inicio el almuerzo, el mayordomo se acerca a Williams diciendo

-Señor. Ha llegado la visita que esperaba la familia Leagan

-Muy bien, hazlo pasar- dijo Williams y dirigiéndose a Daniel Leagan le avisa de su invitado. El mayordomo hace pasar al comedor a un atractivo hombre de 32 años, pelo negro como una noche sin luna, de ojos oscuros y una mirada tan dura que se erizaban los pelos al verle. En el momento, Leagan se levanta y saluda muy cordialmente al recién llegado

-Buenas tardes James. Que gusto que alcanzaras a llegar- y acercándolo a la mesa dice- Williams, quisiera presentarte a mi socio James Adams, del Banco…

-Adams e hijos- terminó la frase Williams, mientras se levantaba a saludar- mucho gusto. Bienvenido a mi casa

-Igualmente señor Andrew, el gusto es mío- habló el hombre. Su voz muy ronca, pero firme, hablaba de él como de un hombre al que nada se le escapaba. Terminadas las presentaciones generales, ya que todos estaban almorzando, uno de los sirvientes dirigió al señor Adams a su asiento, entre Sarah y Elisa.

Cuando ya estaban sirviendo los postres, Terry pidió permiso a Williams para hablar

-Albert- dijo Terry dirigiéndose a su amigo, pidiendo permiso con sus gestos, y recibiendo de Albert la venia para continuar. Terry se puso de pie, y para asombro de muchos, llevó una rodilla al piso a un lado de Candy

-Candy, mi amor- comenzó el castaño, mientras tomaba las manos de su pecosa- en este momento tan importante para ti, quiero depositar mi corazón en tus manos, para que lo guardes junto a tu alma. Ya te lo he entregado otras veces, como cuando partiste de Londres, y en cada estación de tren y en cada carta que he dejado contigo. Pero hoy amada mía, aquí arrodillado frente a ti, además de mi corazón estoy dejando mi vida y en presencia de muchos testigos, quiero pedirte, si me haces el honor de ser mi esposa- Candy ya lloraba a mares, las lágrimas, la hicieron vulnerable y no pudo aguantar a estas ingratas enemigas en sus ojos, pero fue capaz de responder a la voz del ser amado

-Sí Terry, acepto ser tu esposa- en ese instante Terry sacó una cajita que contenía un elegante anillo en oro blanco con una solitaria esmeralda central. Muy sobrio, pero que representaba para Terry, lo que con su esfuerzo había podido adquirir. Con delicada dulzura, mirándola a los ojos, Terry deslizo el anillo en el anular izquierdo de su pecosa. Candy veía a los tormentosos ojos de su amado Terry. El se levanta y la besa. En eso se levantan de la mesa Albert y el Duque para felicitar a los novios, los cercanos a los jóvenes hicieron lo mismo.

-Atención- decía Williams- esto hay que celebrarlo, mi hija se casa- de un minuto a otro, el comedor se llenó de sirvientes, que ya estaban preparados con los vasos con champán, que repartieron a los presentes- brindo por que el día en que unan sus vidas- dijo Albert

-Brindo, por que lleguen a ser muy felices- dijo el Duque

-Brindo por ti mi gatita- dijo Archie, y les diré que a Terry no le gustó mucho ese brindis

Y así, uno a uno los que querían ver felices a nuestros tórtolos, brindaron alzando sus copas llenos de buenos deseos.

Después del almuerzo, fueron dirigidos a un salón donde se sirvieron bajativos y los típicos frutos secos, y cosas para picar y tener una muy relajada conversación. Nadie entendía mucho la presencia del señor Adams, pero si notaron que no se despegaba de Elisa, y sus padres

-Williams- se dirigió Leagan al rubio- no quiero quitarle el momento a Candy, pero yo también debo hacer un anuncio

-No hay problema Daniel. Candy no se va a sentir desplazada por eso, no tienes porque preocuparte- dijo Albert dándole el permiso solicitado

-Familia, amigos- comenzó Leagan- también debemos anunciar un compromiso- todos se quedaron calladitos y pusieron atención- el señor James Adams, aquí presente, ha pedido en matrimonio, a nuestra hermosa y amada hija Elisa- antes de terminar de hablar Daniel Leagan, Elisa supo de que se trataba, y no lograba encontrar una manera de detener a su padre. Miró a Tom, que se había puesto pálido y cuando la chica trató de decir algo escuchó- y nosotros hemos aceptado. El matrimonio se llevará a cabo de aquí a tres meses.

Como nada de esto era por amor, la petición de matrimonio no existió. Todo había sido tratado por los padres y el pretendiente. Por ende, en el momento de dar a conocer la noticia, James Adams, sacó un hermoso anillo en oro blanco tipo cintillo con ocho diamantes en azul, se acercó a una Elisa que no podía moverse, que además titiritaba como una hoja al viento, tomó su mano y dijo solo para ella

-Espero te guste el anillo, preciosa- y lo deslizó por el dedo de Elisa, que en ese momento no sacaba la mirada de su amado Tom- ¡Oh!, cómo quisiera que fueras tú amor mío quien estuviera comprometiéndose conmigo- pensaba Elisa. Pero no, ella había sido vendida al mejor postor, no importando sus sentimientos, no importando que ella estuviera enamorada de otro… y Elisa dejó salir de sus hermosos ojos color miel, dos lágrimas que pavimentaban el camino a las que seguirían de ahora en adelante en su vida.

Cuando Candy escuchó al señor Leagan dar a Elisa en compromiso matrimonial a James Adams, dijo en un susurro- ¡no puede ser!

-¿Que dices Candy?- preguntó Terry, ya que no alcanzó a oír las palabras de la pecosa

-Terry- dijo Candy mirando al castaño- Tom y Elisa, están enamorados- ahí Terry entendió las actitudes de los muchachos- tengo que ir a acompañar a Tom- y Candy se soltó de Terry para correr hasta su hermano y tratar de contenerlo. Tom, estaba tan estático como Elisa. Sabía que no le había agradado a los padres de la mujer que amaba, pero de ahí a comprometerla con otro… no sabía que hacer, no escuchaba nada, solo sentía dolor

-Tom- escuchó la suave voz de su hermana- acompáñanos a otra habitación

-No me quiero mover Candy, no puedo- decía Tom. Entonces Terry lo abrazó y con un poco de dificultad lo pudieron sacar del lugar. Albert vio todo el movimiento, pero no los siguió, después Candy le diría que sucedió. Nadie sabía lo de la relación de Tom y Elisa, solo Candy y la familia Leagan y el único que sufría por Elisa aparte de Tom, era Neal. Es por eso que no se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo con el muchacho, hasta pensaron que las lágrimas de Elisa eran de felicidad por el momento vivido.

-¡Salud, por la nueva pareja!- dijo Leagan, sin que existiera ni un sentimiento de pena por lo que le hacían a su hija

-¡Salud!- dijeron todos

De un momento a otro, había dos matrimonios a las puertas, uno por amor, el otro por negocios.

James Adams, a pesar de ser mayor que Elisa por 16 años, era muy atractivo. Había estado casado, pero su esposa falleció al no poder dar a luz a su primogénito. Desde el día en que había perdido a su esposa hacía más de diez años, se había volcado en su trabajo, colocando en el Banco del cual era dueño, todo su tiempo y esfuerzo. No se había interesado en ninguna mujer, ya que él se había casado por amor, y perder a su esposa e hijo el mismo día en el que su felicidad debería ser completa, dejó una herida y un vacío que se prometió nunca llenaría. Pero uno propone y Dios dispone, y en una de las tantas reuniones de negocios y almuerzos con los socios y uno que otro baile de beneficencia, lo llevaron a cruzarse en más de una ocasión con la hija de Leagan. Elisa, nunca se había percatado de que estaba siendo estudiada por James, es más ni siquiera lo conocía, y por si fuera poco, era mayor, ella no miraba hombres mayores, menos miró a nadie cuando Tom se cruzó en su camino. Cuando la compañía de teatro donde actuaba Terry, presentó El Rey Lear en Chicago, James terminó de decidir que quería a Elisa como esposa, y habló a Daniel Leagan en la recepción, recibiendo una afirmativa respuesta en el acto

-Señor Leagan- había saludado James

-Buenas noches, señor Adams. ¿Ha disfrutado usted del espectáculo?

-Sí amigo mío, más de lo que usted imagina- dijo pensando en todo lo que había podido observar a Elisa desde su lugar, que estaba ubicado al lado derecho del palco de los Andrew

-Fue muy buena la actuación de ese joven que hacía El rey de Francia- seguía Leagan conversando del tema del teatro

-Sí muy buena- respondió James - pero yo quiero conversar con usted algo personal

-¿Personal?- cuestionó Leagan

-Sí. Seré directo con usted. Deseo poder cortejar a su hija- dijo con su tono de "a mí no se me niega nada"

-¡Mi hija! ¿Está usted interesado en mi hija?- Leagan no cabía del asombro- pero ella es…

-Sé que es más joven que yo Leagan- interrumpió Adams- pero usted sabe que yo estuve casado, y que se tratar a una mujer

-Sí, si entiendo su punto. Pero ¿Por qué mi hija?

-La he estado observando, y me parece una dama, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Es hermosa, y eso es algo que no se puede negar, y cómo usted sabrá, yo enviudé y no tengo descendencia, su hija se ve sana, es decir, existe una alta probabilidad de que me pueda dar hijos- el hombre no se anda con rodeos, al pan, pan y al vino , vino.

-Entiendo- comenzó Leagan- pero usted solo habla de lo beneficioso que sería para su persona contraer matrimonio con mi hija. Mi pregunta ahora es, ¿en qué se beneficiaría mi familia si acepto?- Leagan tampoco daba puntada sin hilo

-Sí. Verá señor Leagan… siendo dueño del segundo banco más importante de Chicago, podemos llegar a un acuerdo que nos beneficie a los dos- dijo James recibiendo de parte de Leagan una sonrisa de satisfacción, que de inmediato le dijo a Adams, sin hablar, que estaban llegando a un acuerdo

Desde ese día, Leagan comenzó a tener conversaciones con "su futuro yerno", relacionadas con lo beneficioso que resultaría un enlace entre Elisa y el señor Adams. Sarah misma, cuando lo conoció, le dijo a su esposo que no había podido escoger mejor partido para su hija. El problema era, que Elisa se había enamorado de Tom, y eso podía echar por la borda todo el negocio pactado con el banquero. Entonces "como buenos padres que son los Leagan", llevaron todo más rápido, saltándose así el cortejo, para prometerla en matrimonio, sin que su hija haya tenido ni siquiera la oportunidad de conocer a su futuro esposo, y que mejor que en el almuerzo, donde la familia en pleno estaría presente y como guinda que adorna el pastel, Tom, también había sido invitado. Así, el momento se dio y para mejor, Williams había llegado de su viaje, y el joven enamorado de su hija, tendría que darse por perdedor ante tan contundente episodio.

La celebración siguió. Annie, aprovechó cada minuto que tuvo a su alcance a Archie, para demostrar que el joven Cornwell era su novio. Todavía Annie, veía en Cristina a su rival, nunca se dio cuenta que era la francesita la que quería robarle el novio. Los señores Britter, habían puesto especial atención a su hija junto a Archie, terminando de convencerse, que si se unían en matrimonio, su hija sería desdichada para el resto de su vida. La hora de la conversación con Janice y Arthur, había llegado

-Elliot, Magdalena…Janice me dice que necesitan conversar con nosotros- dijo Arthur, ofreciéndoles asiento en los sitiales del despacho

-Arthur, Janice- dijo Elliot- con mi esposa hemos tomado la decisión de disolver el noviazgo entre nuestros hijos- dijo con algo de dificultad, ya que este hecho los dejaría fuera de la alta sociedad a la que aspiraba Magdalena. Arthur y Janice, se miraron con la felicidad en los ojos, que al no poder ocultar dijeron

-Aceptamos- y Arthur dio la mano al señor Britter, sin, mediar pregunta que lo hiciera cambiar nuevamente de opinión- llamaré a los chicos para darles la noticia- Janice tomó una campanita y la hiso sonar…tilín…tilín, en el acto entró una doncella a la cual le pidieron trajera a los jóvenes

-Toc-toc- escucharon a la puerta… adelante fue la respuesta, eran Annie y Archie que respondían al llamado de sus padres. Ni a Annabeth ni a Archie, en ningún momento se les pasó por la cabeza lo que iban a escuchar a continuación

-Tomen asiento muchachos- pidió Arthur- quiero comunicarles que el compromiso en matrimonio que los ataba a ustedes dos, acaba de ser disuelto

-¡Que!- fue la exclamación de Annie- esto no puede ser cierto, la tía abuela dio su palabra…

-Annie, hija- dijo Magdalena llegando al lado de su hija- la decisión de poner fin al noviazgo fue nuestra- la pelinegra no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos

-No me pueden hacer esto, ustedes son mis padres, que pasa- decía Annie anegada en lágrimas

-Vamos hija, es necesario que nos retiremos

-No es necesario que se vayan de la mansión, Elliot- dijo Arthur

-Gracias Arthur. Tomaré tu palabra, nos iremos por la mañana. Muchas gracias por todo- dijo Elliot, y la familia Britter se retiró, con Annie hecha una magdalena

-Gracias padre- Archie abrazó a su progenitor y lloró. La angustia de verse atado de manos y la pena al pensar en que perdería a Claire, le pasaron factura

-Vamos hijo. Estamos muy contentos de verte libre de un compromiso que no querías- decía Janice

-Pero por favor- rogaba Arthur- la próxima vez que hagas a una chica tu novia, piénsalo bien, debes estar muy seguro de lo que harás, no siempre correremos con la misma suerte, debes hacerte responsable de tus actos y decisiones

-Si padre. Lo tendré en cuenta. Ya quiero que conozcan mejor a Claire

-Todavía no despedimos a Annabeth, y tú ya quieres presentarnos a la otra chica…jajaja- reía Arthur, pero ellos ya conocían mucho de Claire, por medio de las palabras de su hijo y de Stear, aunque por respeto a la familia Britter, no habían tenido oportunidad de conocer mejor a la chica. Estaba claro para la familia Cornwell, que la francesita, sí había llegado al corazón de su hijo menor.

En la habitación de Annie, encontramos a una llorosa ex novia y a su amiga del alma Elisa

-¡Pero cómo!, ¿tus padres fueron los que deshicieron el noviazgo?- decía Elisa más desesperada que la misma Annie. Si ese matrimonio no se llevaba a cabo, ella tendría que sacrificar su amor por Tom, para ayudar a su familia a salir del "apuro monetario" en el que se encontraban, no quería aceptar que la habían comprometido con otro, ella todavía pensaba que si se daban bien las cosas entre Annie y Archie, podría zafarse del compromiso al que la habían forzado sus padres- Annie…tenemos que hacer algo

-¿Tenemos?- dijo Annie algo confundida

-Es decir, tienes que hacer algo- arregló su oración Elisa- o ya no quieres casarte con Archie

-Claro que quiero- sollozaba Annie- pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-¡Tienes que atraparlo a la mala!- dijo Elisa, paseándose de un lado a otro de la habitación, no se podía quedar tranquila, y sus manos arrugaban su vestido de tanto apretarlo y hacerlo nudo

-A la mala… ¿Cómo?- preguntó Annie- si cuando éramos novios no se acercaba a mí, menos ahora que no tiene ninguna obligación

-Es verdad. Va a ser difícil, pero encontraremos una solución a este problema- Elisa no iba a ir al matadero, no tenía porque ser ella la sacrificada, habiendo otros que bien podían cubrir el puesto… a Annie la tenía asegurada, pero ahora, los Britter habían echado todo por la borda, y resulta que los "papis del año Leagan", la estaban usando ella como salvavidas… - no, yo no seré su boleto a recuperarse económicamente, no, no, no y no- se decía Elisa, mientras bajaba nuevamente al salón, buscando desesperadamente en su malévola cabecita, algo que ayudara a Annie a casar a Archie, y así ella verse libre de un compromiso que no quería, y poder casarse con Tom.

Estaban todos reunidos en el salón, después de las sorpresas del día… el matrimonio de Williams con Karen, el compromiso de Terry y Candy, y por último el compromiso de Elisa y James. También habían temas pendientes como el entender que hacía allí el Duque y tan amigo de Albert.

Recordemos que en esos años, las señoritas acostumbraban dormir la siesta, habito que también practicaban algunos hombres.

Como sabemos, por la mañana Archie había salido a cabalgar, sin compañía, ya que el ejercicio le serviría para deshacerse de las tensiones que en ese momento cargaba, como era estar en la misma casa con su muy pegote "novia". Annie, no se había despegado de su lado un solo minuto desde que llegó, marcando así, territorio ante la que creía su rival de amores, Cristina.

Archie, no encontrando mejor momento, decidió salir al alba y aprovechar el día. Durante su paseo el joven en algún momento llegó a un claro muy hermoso entre los árboles, y ya cansado de no encontrar un modo de deshacer el noviazgo, ni siquiera con la ayuda de sus padres y hermano había encontrado una solución, solo esperar a que llegara el tío abuelo Williams, y eso ¿Cuándo sería?, nadie sabía. Lo que más atormentaba a nuestro "gatito", era que durante todo el tiempo de la espera, no podía acercarse a Claire, solo cartas y llamadas telefónicas que ya no eran suficientes. Siempre estaba el temor de que otro conquistara su corazón, mientras este permanecía libre. Por eso necesitaba salir pronto de este problema llamado "Annabeth Britter", y comprometer así el corazón de Claire.

Apeándose del caballo, a nuestro elegante Archie se le olvidaron los modales, se sentía tan preso en esta situación, no encontraba una salida, y la impotencia que sentía la descargó con las piedras del lugar. Comenzó a patear cuanta piedra y ramita había en el lugar, y agregando un grito

-¡AAAAHHHHH!, ¿PORQUE ME HACES ESTO ANNIE? YO NO TE AMO…NUNCA LO HARE…NUNCA TE AMARE- y colocándose de rodillas llevando sus manos al piso…comenzó a llorar- Claire, no quiero perderte…espérame por favor- desconociendo, que a la hora del almuerzo, vería a la hermosa francesita que había robado su corazón.

La cabalgata, el haber podido liberar tensiones, y ahora verse libre del compromiso con Annie, hicieron que Archie, entrara en un letargo de esos que el cuerpo exige poder dormir (en otras palabras, Archie cabeceaba). Aunque no quería irse ya que tener a Claire en su casa y poder interactuar con ella, mientras guardaba las apariencias hasta que los Britter se fueran, era algo que debía aprovechar. Pero cuando las mujeres se fueron al saloncito regalón de Candy, el que miraba al lago, dejando solos a los hombres con sus conversaciones, Archie se excusó y se fue a su habitación, para dormir una siesta, que él suponía lo ayudaría a recuperarse. Junto a él, subió Neal, que habiendo pasado una noche de juerga, también necesitaba urgentemente una siestecita.

Elisa, que iba camino del saloncito, vio cuando Archie subía a su habitación, y pensando rápido, se devolvió por donde venía, llegando a la habitación de Annie encontrándola acostada y lloriqueando su pérdida, dijo

-¡Tienes una oportunidad Annie!

-¿A qué te refieres Elisa?- dijo Annie sentándose en la cama, sin entender nada

-Archie subió a su habitación, de seguro va a dormir la siesta, está muy cansado con la cabalgata de la mañana. Ahora, tú tienes que entrar y tratar de seducirlo…

-¡Pero Elisa!... yo no sé como hacer eso…- la interrumpió Annie

-Mira, solo entra y cuando te vea, trata de entablar una conversación, cualquier cosa, entonces yo iré con la intención de encontrarlos, y ahí tú lo besas y listo

-Suena fácil, pero yo no sé cual es la habitación de Archie

-Llegando a mano derecha, hay seis puertas, la primera de la tía abuela que está haciendo su siesta, tu ya lo sabes, la segunda es de Candy, en la tercera está Cristina, y la cuarta es de Archie, la quinta es de Stear, y en la última están Patty y la abuela Martha, que también subió a hacer su siesta- Elisa, le detalló muy bien las habitaciones, para que Annie no se equivocara

-Bien, ¡lo haré! De verdad espero que resulte- decía Annie dándose valor

-Yo ahora me voy al saloncito, para que nadie sospeche, y te daré el tiempo suficiente antes de subir- dijo con malicia Elisa

Cuando Elisa llegó al saloncito, se acercó a la señora Britter, y como que no quiere la cosa preguntó

-¿Y Annie, no se va a reunir con nosotras?

-No Elisa, ella no se siente muy bien. Anoche desconoció la cama y durmió pésimo- inventó la madre de Annie

-Espero que se recupere pronto, yo también subiré en un momento más, creo que tantas emociones juntas, me han pasado la cuenta- dijo mirando su hermoso anillo de compromiso

-Sí, han sido muchas cosas en un mismo día

Annie sabía que esta era su última oportunidad, la llegada tan inesperada del tío abuelo, no vaticinaba nada bueno. Lo más seguro era que apoyaría en todo a Archie, pero si ella lograba comprometerlo, nada los separaría…jamás. Salió de su habitación e hiso conforme a lo que Elisa le dijo. Se dirigió al ala de la mansión donde estaban las habitaciones de la familia, por el otro extremo de las mismas, se acordó de contar, 1, 2, 3, 4, entró y no encontró a nadie, la habitación estaba vacía, entonces sacó como conclusión, que la puerta debía ser la del frente- es ahora o nunca Annie- y sin esperar y arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer, abrió la puerta y entró. Al traspasar la puerta de la habitación, esta estaba oscura

-Archie realmente debe tener sueño- se dijo la intrusa- cerrar las cortinas a esta hora de la tarde… ¡uff! No veo nada- terminando de decir esto, tropezó con un par de botas, que junto al largo de su vestido la tiraron sobre la cama, cayendo encima del cuerpo del hombre que ocupaba esa habitación

-¡Oh! Archie, perdón… no quería despertarte- mintió la caprichosa mientras sentía como unas grandes manos, se posicionaban sobre su espalda baja y su nuca para ser besada en plena boca.

Annie, no podía estar más feliz, al fin iba a lograr atrapar a Archie, aunque fuera de esta forma, pero en su cabecita caprichosa, pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto, ya que él era el culpable de no acercarse a ella. Dejándose querer, Annie respondió al beso cuando sintió que las manos viajaban por su cuerpo pidiendo más, ella se dejó llevar, aceptando besos más osados en su cuello y escote, y respondiendo a los mismos sobre el cuerpo del hombre semidesnudo, ella en cambio tenía ciertos problemas con el vestido y el corsé, pero cuando esas manos voladoras se posicionaron en sus pechos, Annie quiso disfrutar de las sensaciones por tanto tiempo dormidas, y comenzó a gemir, eran tan fuertes sus gemidos y las respuestas que daba a su amante, que recibió del hombre un gran beso, nada de casto, para atrapar y amortiguar así cualquier sonido. En eso se abre la puerta, y alguien corrió las cortinas…Annie se dijo

-Llegó el momento que he esperado durante tanto tiempo

-¿Qué significa esto?- era la voz de Candy, que no podían creer lo que sus lindos e inocentes ojos estaban presenciando. Junto a ella una Elisa que había perdido todos los colores, la dulce abuelita Martha que con tanto ruido había despertado de su siesta, y la tía abuela Elroy, que había sido puesta en alerta por su fiel doncella Juliana

-¡Candy!- dijo Annie haciéndose la inocentona- lo siento, yo…- no alcanzó a terminar la oración, cuando miró a la cama y se encontró con los lindos ojos color miel… de Neal.

Continuará

 **Más notitas:** ** _Dejen sus mensajes._** **Les pido paciencia, ya que las ideas aveces no coinciden cien por ciento con el animé. Hay muchas situaciones que tengo que dejar pasar, ya que lo vivido por nuestro rebeldes es totalmente diferente, por ejemplo, Candy viajó a América antes que Terry. Saludos a todos quienes han puesto sus ojos y su tiempo en esta lectura. A Neal no lo verán totalmente "malo", recuerden que ellos están creciendo y eso trae madurez. Hasta la próxima.**


	32. Chapter 32 Libre

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Hola otra vez. Día miércoles, capítulo 32. Disfruten la lectura.**

Capítulo XXXII

Libre

-¡Candy!- dijo Annie haciéndose la inocentona- lo siento, yo…- no alcanzó a terminar la oración, cuando miró a la cama y se encontró con los lindos ojos color miel… de Neal.

-¡Neal!- fue la exclamación dolorosa de Annabeth, que como pudo se soltó de su agarre y se bajó de la cama encontrándose con la mirada reprobatoria de todos los que estaban en la habitación. Al enderezarse y tomar conciencia de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, no se percató de que sus ropas no estaban en los lugares correctos, dejando al descubierto sus senos. La abuela Martha, apiadándose de ella, puso su chal encima del cuerpo de Annie, para tapar su vergonzosa desnudez

-Si amor, ¿a quién esperabas?- respondió el muchacho con la cara llena de risa y satisfacción, lo había estado pasando muy bien, y gratuitamente

-Juliana- habló Candy con autoridad- ve a buscar a los señores Britter, a los Leagan y a mi padre, por favor- la doncella de Elroy salió en el acto a cumplir con lo requerido

-¡No! ¡Candy, no!- rogaba Annie, que al verse en esta comprometedora situación, se había puesto de rodillas, y se abrazaba a las piernas de quien había sido su hermana y amiga

-Lo siento Annabeth. Mira donde te ha traído tu capricho de querer casar a Archie. ¡Mírate!, has caído en desgracia por voluntad propia. Te desconozco Annie, realmente ya de mi hermana no queda nada- decía Candy con mucho dolor en sus palabras, Annie había cambiado mucho, pero nunca en los pensamientos de la pecosa hubo mal para su hermana de crianza

-No es lo que estás pensando Candy- dijo Annie poniéndose de pié y cambiando de actitud- además señorita perfección, tú tienes la vida arreglada, para ti no hay problema, eres una Andrew y te vas a casar con el hijo de un Duque… en cambio yo siempre me he tenido que conformar con tus sobras

-¡Cállate Annie!, te estás escuchando, reniegas de lo que has hecho con tu vida y criticas la mía- la rubia no creía lo que escuchaba- dices las sobras, ¿de qué hablas Annabeth?

-Eres la regalona de la señorita Pony y la hermana María… fui adoptada porque tú no quisiste serlo…

-¡Annabeth!, fuiste tú la que me pidió que no me fuera- decía Candy llena de dolor- yo hubiese sido tan feliz de haber sido adoptada a los seis años, pero perdí esa oportunidad por quedarme contigo, en cambio tú ¿qué hiciste?… dejaste el hogar apenas pudiste. No me reclames a mí Annabeth, son tus malas acciones las que te han traído a este momento, y no me voy a casar con el hijo de un Duque, me voy a casar con Terry y es por amor

-Basta de tanto parloteo- alzó la voz la tía abuela, alternando su mirada entre Annie y Neal al que dice- y tú, vístete- en tanto que la tía abuela terminaba su frase, se escucha la voz de Williams

-¿Qué sucede Candy?- venía llegando con los padres de los muchachos, tal y como Candy lo solicitó- ¿Por qué la urgencia?- dijo mirando a todos en la habitación, pero al ver que Neal se ponía sus ropas y la condición en que se encontraba Annie, solo tuvo que sumar dos más dos para entender la situación

-Con Elisa subimos a buscar algo a su habitación, y cuando llegamos al pasillo, comenzamos a sentir ruidos. Elisa dijo que venían de la habitación de Archie, pero cuando entramos la encontramos vacía, los ruidos se hicieron más claros, dándonos certeza de que eran en la habitación de Neal. Entramos y nos encontramos con…

-¡Calla Candy!- lloraba Annie otra vez arrodillándose, no se podía mantener en pié, lo que sucedía era totalmente inesperado para la muchacha, se suponía que ella estaría en la habitación de Archie

-Tío… padres- se escuchó la voz de Neal- yo estoy dispuesto a responder como un caballero a Annie. Me casaré con ella

-¡Noooo!- Sarah, no quería de ninguna manera a Annie en su familia- esto debe ser un error, algo debe haber pasado para…

-Nada de confusiones Sarah- la cortó Elroy- todos somos testigos de lo que sucedía en esta habitación

-¡Annie!, hija- se acercó Magdalena Britter a su muy amada hija, la abrazó, ahí mismo en el suelo donde se encontraba la chica, para poder darle algo de consuelo, pasando por alto todas las palabras que la muchacha había dicho a Candy, y que ellos lograron oír antes de entrar

-Me equivoqué mamá- sollozaba Annie- me equivoque

-Un error lo puede cometer cualquiera- trataba de consolarla su madre

-No madre… me equivoque de habitación… Elisa me dijo que era la cuarta… pero me equivoqué- cuando Annie terminó de decir esas palabras en medio de su llanto y sollozos, todas las miradas se volvieron a ver a Elisa

-¿A qué se refiere Annie, Elisa?- cuestionó Williams

-No se dé que habla. Candy es testigo de que yo estaba en el salón con las damas- se defendía

-¡Mentira!- gritó Annie- tú me dijiste que la habitación de Archie era la cuarta puerta, que él dormía su siesta, pero no estaba, y yo pensé…

-¡Pensaste que era la puerta del frente!... ¡estúpida!- dijo Elisa con rabia, ya la habían echado de cabeza así es que también tomó derecho a sus descargos y dijo- tú tenías que casarte con Archie… porque así yo podría casarme con Tom- Elisa ya había soltado sus lágrimas, al ver que la única posibilidad de cumplir su sueño junto a Tom, había sido mal gastada por la tonta de Annie

-Pero si Annabeth y Archie, están comprometidos en matrimonio- decía Sarah- ¿por qué hacer todo esto?

-El compromiso fue roto esta mañana- habló el señor Britter

-¡Cómo!- exclamaron casi todos. Los únicos que sabían del fallido compromiso eran, la familia Britter y Elisa, ya que Annie le había contado. Arthur, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Williams.

-En la mañana, junto a mi esposa, liberamos del compromiso a Archie en presencia de sus padres- dijo el acongojado padre, viendo como su única hija caía en desgracia, por su capricho

-Bien- Williams otra vez- en una hora, los espero a todos en mi despacho. Elliot, siento mucho lo sucedido- dijo y mirando a Candy para que lo siguiera, se retiraron de la habitación de Neal junto a la abuela Martha, que siendo muy sabia ella, entendía que ahí no era su lugar.

Habiendo dejado a la abuela Martha junto a Patty y Stear, que no tenían idea del revuelo producido por Annabeth en la mansión, Albert fue con Candy hasta el despacho

-Candy- dijo Albert con algo parecido a la tristeza en su voz- ¿es verdad lo que le dijiste a Annie?

-De tantas cosas que nos dijimos… ¿podrías ser más específico?

-De que tuviste la oportunidad de ser adoptada a los seis años…

-Es una historia triste. No querrás escucharla…- dijo Candy acercándose al ventanal, dándole la espalda a Albert

-Quiero escuchar Candy- pidió el rubio

-Los Britter, a quien querían adoptar inicialmente, era a mí- comenzó Candy- con Annie, soñábamos con el día en que nos adoptaran, teníamos tantos deseos de tener una mamá y un papá. Y llegó mi oportunidad. No sé que vería el señor Britter en mí, que tuvo la intención de adoptarme. Esa misma semana, con Annie, habíamos estado jugando en las cercanías del bosque y conocimos al señor Britter en su casa en el campo, pasamos un día maravilloso, hasta soñamos que él nos adoptaba a las dos y éramos criadas como sus hijas, y como hermanas

-¿Entonces el señor Britter, las conoció a las dos el mismo día?- preguntó Albert

-Sí, el mismo día… cuando regresamos al hogar de Pony, seguimos conversando con Annie acerca de lo mismo y soñando en tener un papá y una mamá, nos dormimos. Unos días después, la señorita Pony me manda llamar y me dice que quieren adoptarme. Yo estaba feliz, lloraba de emoción al pensar que tendría padres, porque la señorita Pony me dijo que los interesados eran los señores Britter. Aunque no conocía a Magdalena Britter, me imaginaba que debía ser tan amable y amorosa como lo era su esposo…entonces…

-Entonces…- Candy se había quedado en silencio, Albert la instaba a continuar

-Entonces, cuando le conté a Annie ella se puso muy triste, y me pidió que no me fuera

-¿Te pidió que no te fueras? ¿Qué no te dejaras adoptar? - preguntaba Albert realmente asombrado

-Algo así, recuerda que solo teníamos seis años- aclaró la pecosa, cerrando los ojos a las acciones de su en ese entonces, hermana- Ese mismo día en la tarde, el señor Britter fue al hogar para hablar conmigo. Cuando él llegó, yo estaba feliz, conversamos, y aunque la tristeza de Annie estaba permanentemente en mi pensamiento, la felicidad que sentía ante la oportunidad de tener una familia, superaba la cara de pena de Annie. Cuando el señor Britter se fue, prometiéndome volver al otro día con su esposa y con la confianza de que me adoptaría, ya que yo había aceptado, llegó la noche y otra vez Annie en su tristeza, volvió a pedirme que no me fuera…- la pecosa otra vez guarda silencio

-Candy, continúa por favor- pedía Albert

-Lo medite por largas horas, hasta que me dormí. Al otro día, frente a los señores Britter, y con un dolor en mi corazón muy grande, hice todo lo posible por desilusionar al matrimonio. Les hice creer que me orinaba en la cama, que era mal educada, muy rebelde, tan rebelde, que la señora Britter no quiso adoptarme. Yo veía como Elliot, trataba de convencer a su esposa, de que solo tenía seis años, que pondría todo su esfuerzo en que la educación que recibiera, hiciera de mí una dama. Pero mi actuación había sido tan buena, que la señora Britter no hiso caso a las palabras de su esposo… ella no quiso adoptarme- cuando Candy dijo estas palabras, ya estaba llorando, con mucha pena, dolor, un sentimiento de traición que nunca había podido sacar de su alma

-Dime, ¿Cómo fue que Annie resultó siendo la adoptada?

-Te recuerdo que solo teníamos seis años- dijo Candy mirando a Albert, todavía defendiendo lo indefendible… la actitud de Annie- en el momento en que yo hacía lo imposible por que no me adoptaran, Annie hacía lo posible porque a ella sí la adoptaran, se portó de maravilla, toda una señorita, y su timidez se ganó el corazón de la señora Britter. Cuando me vine a dar cuenta, Annie se subía al carruaje de la familia Britter, siendo Annabeth Britter.

Albert no podía creer lo manipuladora que podía llegar a ser Annabeth Britter, si tan solo con seis años había logrado sacar a Candy del camino, ahora la chica hasta le resultaba peligrosa.

-Quiero entender, que tu tristeza se debe a que no pudiste alcanzar ese deseo tan grande de tener padres- cuando Candy lo escuchó, levantó su rostro y mirando a Albert a los ojos dijo

-Tío abuelo Williams- Albert la miró sorprendido de que lo llamara así- si usted está pensando que yo soy infeliz con usted como mi padre, es que no me conoce

-¡No!… es que… te veías tan triste cuando hablabas de que soñabas con tener padres, que yo pensé…

-Nada Albert, no pienses nada. Ese vacío de no tener padres, creo que nunca podrá ser llenado por unos padres adoptivos. El dolor de no saber porque me abandonaron siendo apenas un bebe, es algo que llevaré siempre en mi corazón- Candy se acercó a Albert y lo abrazó- no hubiese podido pedir mejor padre-hermano, que el que tengo en ti

-Gracias Candy… estaba algo preocupado- decía Albert respondiendo al abrazo de la rubia

\- Toc-toc

-Adelante- dijo Albert y entraron los Britter y los Leagan con sus respectivos hijos, la tía abuela también quiso estar presente

¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo Annie se vino a equivocar de habitación?, la respuesta es muy simple… Archie nunca llegó a su habitación para tomar esa siesta tan anhelada. Elisa, de tan emocionada que estaba maquinando la forma de comprometer a Archie en matrimonio nuevamente con Annie, no se percató del momento en que su primo fue llamado por el tío abuelo, como le decían ellos a Albert, para hablar del tema de su compromiso. Elisa después de hablar con una desconsolada Annie, y meterle en cabeza seducir a Archie, que según ella estaba haciendo la siesta en su habitación, bajó muy contenta y emocionada de que si su plan resultaba, ella se desharía del compromiso con James. Llegando al saloncito donde se habían reunido las damas, y después de haber hablado con la señora Britter para guardar las apariencias, se dirigió a Candy y dijo

-Felicidades por tu compromiso prima- y para desconcierto de Candy, las palabras de Elisa, eran sinceras. Claro, Elisa ya sacaba cuentas de su propia felicidad al lado de su amado Tom, estaba muy cerca de entender la felicidad de Candy y Terry

-Gracias Elisa. Felicidades para tí también- dijo como respuesta

-Sé que tú estás al tanto de la relación que tenemos con Tom, por eso acepto tus palabras como lo que son, una mera cortesía

-Sí. Tienes razón, lo sé. Por eso no me explico porque le hiciste pasar tan mal momento a Tom, no diciéndole que tu padre pretendía comprometerte- cuestionaba Candy

-Yo tampoco lo sabía Candy. Realmente estoy enamorada de Tom, nunca le hubiese hecho pasar por esto si en mis manos hubiese estado el evitarlo. Pero sabes, estoy segura que todo se arreglará. Ahora, te quería pedir, si me puedes acompañar a mi habitación, tengo algo que darte- viendo Elisa que Candy no le creía- prometo que no es ninguna de mis malas acciones hacia ti- dijo levantando la mano y prometiendo

-Bueno- dijo Candy después de un sonoro suspiro, y se levantó junto a Elisa para subir a las habitaciones. Cuando llegaron a la altura de la habitación de Elisa que estaba a un lado de la de Neal, comenzaron a sentir ruidos extraños (según la definición de Candy), entonces Elisa dijo que venían de la habitación de Archie, acercándose con rapidez hacía esa puerta la chica no perdió el tiempo y abrió, siendo sorprendida al igual que Annie, ya que Archie no se encontraba ahí. Candy insiste en que los ruidos provienen de la habitación de Neal. Al comprender Elisa, de que Candy tenía razón, entraron a la habitación de Neal, y el resto ya lo conocen.

Archie no había tenido tiempo de enterarse de lo que sucedía, ya que Albert, lo había llamado para tratar el tema del compromiso con Annie, del cual no alcanzaron a hablar nada, pues había llegado la doncella de la tía Elroy, buscando a los padres de los chicos y a Williams. Como a Archie ya se le había espantado el sueño, y sintiéndose libre del compromiso que lo ataba a Annie, decidió salir a dar una vuelta al jardín trasero de la mansión, llegando sin querer a la glorieta que se encontraba a un lado del lago. De pie, colocando sus manos en el barandal de la glorieta, Archie comenzó a inhalar y exhalar el aire en sus pulmones, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo como se liberaba de todas las tensiones y problemas que había llevado a cuestas por casi un año completo. Si bien es cierto, hacía frio, nuestro elegante gatito, no lo percibía, mayor era en él, el alivio de sentirse libre. Pensando en todas las cosas que le habían sucedido respiraba profundo, logrando así, liberarse de todo lo que lo había tenido preso. Había sido tal su angustia, durante tanto tiempo, que no se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando. No abría sus ojos, porque pensaba que si lo hacía, ese sentimiento de liberación desaparecería

-¿Por qué lloras?- escuchó, pero no abrió sus ojos

-No lo sé- respondió. El no se había percatado de su llanto

-Todavía te espero Archie- la voz de Claire, comenzó a llenar los sentidos del joven. Archie abrió sus ojos, y al mirar a su amada francesita, dijo

-Claire… soy libre- pero no logró sonreír. Claire lo miró, y acercándose a él, lo abrazó por la cintura. Ella era más bien menudita y no muy alta, Archie le sacaba una cabeza. El joven respondió al abrazo, y ella se sumó al llanto de su amado. Había sido mucho tiempo, tiempo en que las cartas contaban los días del calendario, angustiosos días para estos dos corazones amantes, donde uno pensaba en que ella no lo esperaría y el otro corazón se decía que él nunca sería libre. La libertad de Archie y la espera de los dos, ahora era un nosotros. Al recuperarse del llanto, él la besó, fue un beso tan esperado, tan añorado, que lo disfrutaron como si fuera el último. Ahora Archie, se sentía libre de mirarla y admirarla. Desde que ella llegó a la mansión, no se había dirigido ni siquiera el saludo, ya que no sabían si podrían resistir la tentación de abrazarse, pero en este momento solo de ellos el dijo

-¡Estás hermosa Claire!

-Recién vienes a darte cuenta- dijo la francesita, muy melosa

-Desde que te vi entrar a la mansión, se que eres la más hermosa flor entre todas las presentes- dijo Archie detallando el vestido de seda roja y negra que lucía Claire- Te amo Claire- dijo Archie llenando el momento de dulces palabras de amor hacia la persona que tenía en frente

-Te amo Archibald- recibió como respuesta

Después de ese pequeño encuentro, de dos corazones sufrientes, decidieron volver a la mansión, estaba helando, y estarían mejor al resguardo del fuego en el hogar. Cuando Archie y Claire entraban a la mansión, se cruzaron con Annie y sus padres que se dirigían al despacho de Albert, como ellos no sabían nada del escándalo, siguieron su camino al salón para reunirse con su familia y amigos. Cabe aclarar, que el comportamiento de Archie y Claire, frente a los invitados, seguía siendo el de simples conocidos, ya que por respeto a Annie y su familia, no podían mostrar su felicidad abiertamente.

En el despacho de Albert, se reunieron las familias Britter y Leagan, recordemos que la tía abuela también quiso estar presente. Annie y Neal habían tenido suficiente tiempo para arreglarse y estar presentables delante del patriarca de la familia Andrew

-Bien, yo me retiro- dijo Candy- te veo después Albert

-Candy, pequeña- dijo Albert- recuerda que eres mi hermana

-No lo olvidaré- dijo la rubia y regalando a Albert una hermosa y sincera sonrisa, salió del despacho

-Muy bien, tomen asiento- comenzó Albert en medio de un gran y sonoro suspiro- necesito de muchas explicaciones

-Williams, quiero pedir disculpas por lo sucedido en tu casa- comenzó Elliot- decirte que el compromiso entre Archibald y Annabeth, fue cancelado esta mañana por nosotros mismos- dijo mirando a su esposa- pensábamos retirarnos mañana temprano, pero no contábamos con lo que está sucediendo- dijo el hombre, realmente apenado por la situación

-Supongo que en esta hora han podido conversar y llegar a un acuerdo- afirmaba Albert

-¡No!- dijo Sarah- yo no permitiré que mi hijo se case con una "señorita" de dudosa reputación

-¿A qué se refiere con dudosa reputación?- dijo Magdalena Britter- mi hija…

-Me refiero- interrumpió Sarah- a que no podemos saber si esta es la primera vez que Annabeth hace algo similar. Recordemos que ella creía estar en la habitación de Archie

-Nos ofende señora Leagan. Usted conoce a nuestra hija, y como padre, exijo que su hijo, responda…

-¡No!- volvió a decir Sarah

-Suficiente Sarah- se oyó la voz autoritaria de Albert- todos sabemos que Neal debe responder por sus hechos. Aunque Annabeth, haya creído estar en la habitación de Archie, supongo que Neal no la sacó del error… ¿no es así Neal?

-¡Eh!, sí…es decir no- decía Neal nervioso- yo sí quiero responder a Annie

-Entonces, ¿le darías tu apellido?

-Sí- afirmó Neal con seguridad

-¡Pero son menores de edad!- dijo Sarah- y nosotros no le daremos el consentimiento para que se case

-Madre, estoy a punto de cumplir los 18 años, y en un par de meses no necesitaré de tu autorización- le recordó Neal

-Está bien. Entonces apenas Neal cumpla los 18 años, se efectuará el matrimonio- determinó Albert

Annabeth, no dijo nada. Ella sabía que con el escándalo que se había provocado por su equivocación, no tenía más remedio que casarse con Neal, aunque este no fuera de su agrado.

-Les recomiendo muchachos, que este par de meses, se frecuenten para tratar de conocerse. El matrimonio no es una cosa fácil, y ustedes lo están haciendo más difícil, ya que no hay amor en medio- dijo Albert.

Tras las palabras del patriarca, Neal, reconoció que sus sentimientos si estaban seguros, él se había enamorado de Annie, durante el tiempo en que esta frecuentó su casa como amiga de su hermana Elisa. Cuando Annie entró esa tarde a su habitación, Neal no sabía que hacer, ella comenzó a hablar sola, y se dio cuenta que creía estar en la habitación de su primo, y cuando ella perdió el equilibrio y se fue encima de él, el joven ya no pensó más. Sentir el peso de la mujer que amaba sobre su cuerpo, el olor del perfume de la chica lo embriagó, lo encendió a tal grado que comenzó a disfrutar de lo que ella le ofrecía, a sabiendas que no era en él en quien ella pensaba, pero eso lo desecho a un segundo plano, y se entregó de lleno a las deliciosas sensaciones que Annie, sin querer despertó en él. Neal, en ese momento, entendió que no quería ni podría vivir sin ella en su vida, si tenía que cumplir, lo haría de muy buena gana, y con el tiempo quizás y se ganaba el corazón de la muchacha.

Cuando Candy salió del despacho de Albert, fue en busca de Terry, encontrándole junto a su padre. Eleonor, se había dado la libertad de pasar momentos de calidad con George. Ellos habían comenzado una relación cuando el secretario de elegante bigote, fue a Nueva York por encargo de Williams. Se estaban conociendo, compartiendo momentos en los que dejaban claras sus intenciones. Ellos ya no eran unos niños, o adolescentes, que no tuvieran seguridad de lo que querían, eran mayorcitos, y la soledad ya la querían dejar fuera de sus vidas. Eleonor encontró la libertad de amar, ya que se había dado cuenta en forma muy abrupta, que su amor por el padre de su hijo, se había ido con él, el mismo día en que su hijo le dijo adiós desde el barco que lo llevaría a la aventura de vivir con su padre en Londres. En cambio George, nunca se había dado el tiempo de amar. Quizás no encontraba a la mujer indicada, o mejor dicho no buscaba, pero Eleonor llegó a él de un momento a otro, no le dejó espacio a pensar, su corazón lo hiso por él.

-¿Por qué esa cara Candy?- dijo Terry, besando la mejilla de la pecosa

-Ha sucedido algo que nunca esperé ver… después te cuento- respondió la chica- necesito mostrarte una cosa- dijo Candy y sacó la carta anónima que le había llegado

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el Duque

-Es una carta anónima que me llegó desde Nueva York, y no quise leerla hasta que tú llegaras- dijo mirando a Terry

-Si quieren los dejo solos…

-No es necesario Sir Richard, es un anónimo, nada personal… supongo

-Bien… leámosla- dijo Terry abriendo el sobre

Candice

Porque ese es tu nombre ¿verdad?

Quiero prevenirte, sé que no somos amigas, pero quiero advertirte, que disfrutes mucho del tiempo que te queda junto a Terry, porque es muy poco…él ya se está dando cuenta de que soy mejor que tú en muchos aspectos, por no decir en todos, te supero en belleza, soy una dama, no una simple pueblerina, soy actriz y él también, ¡tenemos tantas cosas en común! Ahora que hacemos Romeo y Julieta juntos, Terry me busca para que ensayemos a deshora, en todo momento anda tras de mí, y eso me dice que pronto tu quedarás en el olvido.

Después, no te quejes, pues, te lo estoy advirtiendo…

Candice… mis recursos son inagotables, si no eres tú quien lo deja, seré yo quien te lo arrebate

Se despide

Una amiga

-¡Susana!- exclamaron los jóvenes

-¿Quién es Susana?- preguntó el Duque

-Una compañera de trabajo. La actriz que hará de Julieta…- decía Terry

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- escucharon la voz de Karen

-Mira- Terry le pasó la carta

-¡Está loca!... yo te había dicho Terry, esa mujer está loca- decía Karen abriendo los ojos más expresivos que nadie hubiera visto jamás

-No estoy entendiendo

-Es una chica que trabaja en el teatro. Me ha acosado desde que llegué a Strafford- explicaba Terry a su padre - he tratado de decirle en todos los idiomas que se aleje de mí, pero no entiende, hasta tuve que hablar con el dueño de la compañía de teatro para que me permitiera ensayar mis líneas con mi madre y Claire, y así solo cruzarme con Susana en los ensayos generales

-No es que no entienda hijo. Esa mujer está obsesionada contigo, y eso es muy peligroso- dijo el Duque, entendiendo entre líneas lo que le sucedía a Terry, sumado a su conocimiento de las mujeres. No olvidemos que de tal palo tal astilla, el Duque también fue joven.

-Y… ¿será que de verdad debemos temerle?- preguntaba la pecosa

-No creo que temerle sea la palabra correcta, pero si es de cuidado…Candy ¿hasta cuando tienes días libres?- preguntaba el Duque

-El martes debemos volver al hospital- respondió la pecosa

-¿Por qué la pregunta padre?

-Nada importante Terius…- fue la respuesta del Duque

Archie y Claire, se habían acercado al grupo conformado por sus padres, Stear, Patty, la abuela Martha (que dicho sea de paso no había contado nada de lo sucedido en la habitación de Neal) y Donovan

-Papá nos acaba de contar que ya eres libre hermano- decía Stear abrazando a Archie

-Sí, no saben lo libre que me siento, esa sensación de estar atado, preso, era sofocante

-Y ¿Cuáles son los pasos a seguir hijo?- preguntó Arthur

-Antes que todo, quiero presentarles a la dueña de mi corazón- y mirando a Claire dijo- padres, tío Donovan, les presento a Claire Dechamps

Janice, fue la primera en saludarla, el abrazo que le dio a la francesita se sintió como de agradecimiento, ya que como madre, ella sabía muy bien que su hijo sufría por un compromiso que no quería, y más aún, por la añoranza de la chica que amaba. Luego fue el turno de Arthur

-Es usted bienvenida señorita Dechamps

-Muchas gracias señor Cornwell, es un verdadero placer poder conocerlos

Aunque Archie estaba volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre, tenían que guardar las apariencias, ya que la familia Britter aún estaba en la mansión. Los Cornwell, estaban más que felices de ver como la señorita Dechamps, les devolvía a su Archivald, aún no se podría decir que se había recuperado por completo, pero sabían que una vez pudiera comenzar una relación formal con Claire, todo iría mejorando. La sonrisa de Archie, tanto tiempo perdida, estaba volviendo a sus labios.

Había llegado la hora de la cena, y fueron servidos del mismo modo que el almuerzo, los puestos asignados en la mesa eran exactamente los mismos.

Como Neal y Annie ahora estaban comprometidos, y este era un asunto familiar, Williams tuvo que dar la noticia y escogió la hora de los postres

-Familia, amigos- dijo al momento que hacía sonar una copa con uno de los cubiertos de plata- debo anunciarles que la familia Leagan y Britter, han comprometido a sus hijos Neal y Annabeth, en matrimonio, el cual se celebrará apenas el novio cumpla la mayoría de edad, salud por los novios.

Como el futuro matrimonio era algo concertado por culpa de un error, el anillo de compromiso Annabeth ya lo lucía en su mano, era un magnífico diamante en solitario, fijo en medio de una rosa, en oro blanco y amarillo, ¡precioso! Todos levantaron sus copas saludando así a los futuros esposos. Archie, se quedó con la boca abierta, su madre que estaba sentada a su lado, tuvo que cerrársela, literalmente hablando. Nadie entendía nada, ayer era la novia de Archie, y resulta que hoy es la novia prometida en matrimonio de Neal, No era que Archie tuviera intenciones de reclamar alguna cosa, pero no podía creerlo…¿tan desesperada estaba Annie por casarse?... no, de verdad, no entendían nada. Lo que sí se veía claramente era que de las tres novias, dos tenían cara de funeral. Uno de los novios era feliz, el otro mostraba una cara de conformidad, ya que enamorado no estaba, y el tercero se debatía entre estar feliz porque realmente amaba a su novia, o ponerse triste porque ella se casaba solo por obligación. Pero la cara de dolor, era palpable en el rostro de Tom.

La cena siguió entre conversaciones banales y otras con algo más importantes.

-Williams- decía el Duque a su anfitrión- necesito hablar con usted en privado

-Después de la cena sería un buen momento- decía Albert

-Es perfecto- aceptó el Duque

La cena concluyó sin ningún percance, el Duque y Williams se encerraron en el despacho del anfitrión, el resto de la familia se dividió, la familia Britter se retiró a sus habitaciones, Neal también hiso lo mismo, se sentía cansado y sus emociones muy revolucionadas le pasaron la cuenta, él realmente amaba a Annabeth, y quería convencerse de que lograría conquistarla, lo primero sería alejarla de Archie, eso no sería tan difícil si pensaba que su primo entraría a la universidad, y no presentándose con Annie en la mansión todo sería más fácil. Neal, sabía que lo de Annie era solo capricho, entonces él tenía una oportunidad que no pretendía desaprovechar. Elisa tuvo que quedarse junto a James, por ende sus padres también estaban presentes. Estaban todos en un gran salón donde compartían entre conversaciones y algunas cositas para picar. Tom quiso retirarse, ya que no soportaba ver a Elisa junto a su novio, aunque no existía ningún tipo de relación romántica, James no salía del lado de Elisa, intentando conocerla y llevarse con su novia, era amable y muy atento con la chica, el hombre, no tenía idea de que ella y el vaquero, tenían una relación sentimental. Tom se levantó dispuesto a retirarse cuando

-Tom- la voz de Elisa- necesito hablar contigo

-Elisa, no creo que sea conveniente, eres una mujer "comprometida"- ¡oh!, cuanto le costó decir esa palabra- no es correcto que converses con otro hombre, y mira a tus padres, me van a matar con la mirada

-Candy puede acompañarnos, por favor Tom- Elisa suplicaba

-Está bien- dijo Tom y se dirigió a Candy que estaba junto a Terry- Candy, ¿puedes hacernos compañía mientras con Elisa aclaramos las cosas?

-Por supuesto. Podríamos ir al saloncito que mira al lago Elisa- decía Candy, ya que Elisa conocía la mansión. La pecosa tomó del brazo a su hermano de crianza, y dijo- vamos Tom, Elisa nos alcanzará en un momento

Comenzaron a caminar los dos hermanos, a paso lento, Tom de verdad no tenía ánimos de nada, solo quería salir de ahí y volver a su casa

-La vida sigue Tom, debes ver la manera de superar a Elisa… sus padres nunca dejarán que lo de ustedes tenga futuro- dijo en el momento en que entraban al saloncito regalón de Candy

-Lo sé Candy… pero no entiendo porque Elisa me invitó si se iba a comprometer…

-Yo tampoco lo sabía Tom- fue la voz de Elisa

-Entonces…explícame- respondió Tom mientras Candy se alejaba de ellos para darles la privacidad necesaria

-Tom, cuando te invité al almuerzo que daría Candy, fue con el propósito de presentarte a la familia y así poder formalizar nuestra relación- decía Elisa llorando (hasta el más malo tiene corazón)- mis padres, ya me habían dicho que no te aceptaban como pretendiente, pero nunca pensé que me prometerían en matrimonio con tanta premura, menos atreverse a hacerlo sin el consentimiento del tío abuelo

-Pero entonces, ¿tú no le quieres a él?- preguntaba un confundido Tom

-No Tom, como podría si ya te tengo a ti, al señor Adams nunca lo había visto, bueno sí, en algunas reuniones, pero ni siquiera lo conozco- dijo Elisa acercándose a Tom para besarlo, pero él no se dejó

-¡No Elisa!- exclamó el muchacho alejando a Elisa de su lado

-¡Pero…!- trató de hablar Elisa

-Dejemos esto hasta aquí. Tú te casarás con el señor Adams y yo tendré que hacer mi vida sin ti. Te amo Elisa, pero no seré el segundo en tu vida

-Eres el primero Tom, nunca el segundo

-Pero ¡te vas a casar!- dijo Tom levantando la voz, la impotencia de ver que Elisa era alejada de él lo mataba de dolor- Hasta aquí Elisa, por favor- dijo abrazándola- adiós- La soltó y se fue. Elisa no podía creer que el amor doliera tanto, parecía que algo dentro de ella era triturado por una mano invisible, tuvo que sentarse para no caer, y se quedó en el salón sola, ya que Candy se fue junto a Tom

-Tom, hermano… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Nada Candy, esto no se soluciona con palabras de consuelo ni mimos. Es muy doloroso, pero sé que me recuperaré con el tiempo- decía Tom

-¿Te quedarás con nosotros?- Candy no quería que su hermano se fuera en ese momento, sus emociones tan a flor de piel le podían jugar una mala pasada

-Sí. Por esta noche, ya mañana tomaré rumbo a mi casa- dijo el joven con resignación

-Está bien. Me parece lo correcto

-Ahora, si me permites iré a mi habitación

-Claro, ve, mañana será otro día- dijo Candy abrazando a su hermano que tomó dirección hacia su habitación

James había notado la desaparición de su novia justo después de Candy, pero al ver llegar sola a la rubia trató de saber

-Señorita Andrew- se dirigió James

-Señor Adams- saludó la pecosa- ¿ha sido usted bien atendido?- preguntas de cortesía

-Sí señorita, muchas gracias… la vi salir y Elisa fue detrás de usted, pero ahora usted regresó sola…

-Sí, Elisa está en el salón que mira al lago. Ella no se encuentra muy bien y me pidió un momento a solas…

-¿Se siente enferma?- había preocupación en las palabras del banquero

-No exactamente. Le ruego tenga un poco de paciencia, ella pronto regresará- trataba Candy de darle tiempo a Elisa

-Esperaré unos minutos más, luego iré a buscarla- dijo con la seguridad de un hombre decidido

-Si así lo prefiere- dijo Candy, y haciendo una reverencia se disculpó y se fue

Elisa volvió a los pocos minutos. Aunque su corazón había quedado destrozado, ella seguiría en pié, dignamente. Apenas entró al gran salón, James se acercó a ella

-Elisa- dijo tomándola del brazo con delicadeza- la señorita Andrew, me dijo que usted no se sentía bien

-Gracias James, pero ya estoy mejor, no se preocupe…

-Mi preocupación por usted, será eterna…Elisa- dijo James. El prometido de Elisa, aún cuando no estaba enamorado, sí sentía una gran atracción por la chica. Podía ser joven, pero se vislumbraba que sería una belleza. En cada reunión en la que coincidieron, el señor Adams no se perdía movimiento de la señorita Leagan, ella no lo notaba, como tampoco percibía la mirada insistente de muchos de los hombres presentes en esas reuniones o idas al teatro. Algo que le llamó mucho la atención, era que a Elisa la rodaban jóvenes y hombres no tan jóvenes, como él mismo. Amigos suyos, que también habían puestos los ojos en ella, hablaban de la belleza de la chica, y sus modales, era fina pero no esas muñequitas que parecían de porcelana. Ahora que James había conseguido hacerla su prometida, haría lo posible porque el matrimonio resultara.

La mañana del día domingo estaba más cálida de lo normal, y nuestros rebeldes aprovecharon para pasear, utilizando los senderos que rodeaban el lago. En realidad, la mayoría de las parejas hacían algo parecido. Los Leagan y los Britter, habían abandonado la mansión, aún antes de que se sirviera el desayuno, en cambio Tom, al ver que Elisa se había retirado junto a su familia, aceptó quedarse un día más en compañía de la familia de Candy, y una muy atenta Cristina, hacía compañía al vaquero. Entre ellos había nacido una bonita amistad, como los dos provenían de granjas, tenían mucho tema de conversación.

-Terry- decía Candy muy tomada del brazo de su prometido, mientras daban el paseo- no me has dicho como es que tu padre está aquí, y de nuestra parte

-Es verdad pecosa. Ven, sentémonos aquí- dijo el castaño acercando a Candy a un banco estratégicamente colocado para admirar el lago- Hace unos días llegó a mi departamento mi madrastra, ofreciéndome un trato que consistía en que yo renunciara al ducado y la herencia de mi padre, firmando un documento que el mismo rey de Inglaterra había enviado- comenzó Terry a relatar a la pecosa todo lo que sucedió en la entrevista con Claudina Grandchester

Continuará

 **Más notitas: Agradezco sus mensajes.**

 **Vialsi: con tú mensaje reí de comienzo a fin, muchas gracias.**

 **sayuri1707, Monica, Dajimar, Eli, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Anmoncer1708, stormaw, Skarlet Northman: el que nace chicharra, muere cantando dice el dicho, Elisa nació haciendo maldades, supóngo que es muy difícil que cambie.**

 **becki7024, gabyleyva9999: Candy y Terry prometidos en matrimonio, el sueño de toda Terrytana.**

 **anieram: corregí el error del que me hablaste, muchas gracias.**

 **Saludos a todos los que leen, un gran abrazo desde Chile. Mucho calor por estos lados, hoy se esperan máximas de hasta 40° en los valles de la zona central.**

 **Dejen sus mensajitos, recuerden que solo así yo puedo leer sus pensamientos.**


	33. Chapter 33 Problemas entre bambalinas

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Buena tarde de domingo.**

Capítulo XXXIII

Problemas entre bambalinas

Terry comenzó a relatar a la pecosa todo lo que sucedió en la entrevista con Claudina Grandchester

-¿Entonces tu padre no sabía nada de ese documento?- preguntó Candy

-Mi madrastra creía que no. Ella suponía que si mi padre se enteraba del trato que ella me propondría, no la dejaría acercarse a mí

-¡Qué mujer más calculadora!- decía Candy

-Sí. Pero sus cálculos no estaban bien

-¿Cómo así?

-Cuando me negué a firmar, "cara de cerdo Claudina"- como la llamaba el castaño- se alteró y se puso a gritar que era un tonto, que perdía una gran oportunidad de hacer de mi vida lo que quisiera, que podría casarme contigo y no sé cuantas cosas más, entonces yo también alcé mi voz y le dije que aunque no quería el ducado, tampoco traicionaría así a mi padre

-Eres muy honorable, mi amor- decía Candy acariciando la mejilla de su apuesto prometido

-Algo bueno que me quedara de haber pertenecido a la aristocracia… Cuando mi madrastra se iba, yo abrí la puerta y al otro lado de esta esperando entrar, estaban mi madre, mi padre, y August el secretario del Duque

-¿Tu madre le dijo donde vivías?

-Lo mismo pensé yo pecosa, pero no, mi padre me aclaró que él conocía mi dirección, incluso antes de enviarme la carta ultimátum que recibí

-¿Entonces…?

-Mejor te detallo la conversación que tuve con mi padre

-Bien… te escucho- y Terry comenzó a contarle

-Padre…

-He estado en contacto con Williams Andrew- dijo el Duque interrumpiendo a su hijo. Terry abrió los ojos asombrado al oír el nombre del padre de su pecosa- si hijo, el padre de Candy

-No entiendo, ¿Qué les une a ustedes?

-Nuestros hijos, eso es lo que nos une. El me contactó, para contarme… o mejor dicho aclarar quien era Candy y el porque fueron encontrados a altas horas de la noche en el establo

-¡Traté de explicarle padre!...

-Lo sé, lo sé, y me disculpo por no haberte escuchado. Entiende que yo no conocía a la señorita en cuestión, Candice era para mí una niña sin padres, abandonada de bebé, y que había sido sirvienta y luego adoptada por una familia de prestigio…

-Claro, Elisa le llenó la cabeza de verdades a medias, y usted prefirió creerle a ella en vez de escucharme a mí, que soy su hijo- decía Terry con respeto pero muy enojado con la actitud de su padre

-Sí, sí, sí… esa niña supo convencerme de que ella era tu amiga, que eran muy cercanos, y como se comportó como una verdadera dama, no tenía porque desconfiar de lo que me decía- hablaba el Duque, casi avergonzado de haber caído junto a su hijo en la trampa que había urdido Claudina y Elisa- luego llega la noticia de que has sido sorprendido en una actitud poco caballerosa, con una señorita en el establo cuando sabía que estaba prohibido que se vieran jóvenes con jovencitas, solo siendo parientes, esa era la excepción

-Padre, yo sé lo que hice, pero no entiendo a que va esta conversación- apuraba Terry

-Bueno, Williams me contó toda la historia de su hija adoptiva. En algunos aspectos las palabras de Elisa siendo ciertas, ella las había manipulado para su beneficio, que era separarlos a ustedes y que Candy fuese expulsada era el primer paso

-¡Esa bruja!- decía Terry entre dientes

-Fueron dos brujas hijo- dijo el Duque mirando a su esposa- Williams me habló de una Candice que me gustaría conocer, porque aunque estuve con ella en Chicago, mi ceguera de querer encontrarte, no me dejó ver lo noble y buena chica que es tu novia

-¿Está hablando en serio Duque?- preguntaba Terry, no pudiendo creer lo que sus lindos oídos escuchaban

-Sí hijo. Aún así quiero que me sucedas en el ducado…

-Padre…- dijo suplicante el joven

-Hijo, primero escúchame- decía el padre

-Sí hijo, escucha a tu padre, sé que te interesará lo que viene a proponerte- dijo Eleonor tratando de que su hijo escuchara a Richard

-Está bien- dijo no de muy buena gana

-Como te decía- continuó Richard- de todas formas quiero que me sucedas, pero a largo plazo, es decir, cuando yo ya no pueda seguir en el ducado. Cuando mis fuerzas me abandonen, así tendrás todo el tiempo de hacer carrera en el teatro, casarte con Candy formar una familia. Lo único que tendrías que hacer es prepararte para cuando me sucedas…- decía el padre casi, casi como un ruego

-¿Dejará que me case con Candy?- preguntó incrédulo

-Sí hijo. No te condenaré a un matrimonio forzado y sin amor- decía el Duque pensando en su propia e infeliz vida al lado de Claudina, habiendo tenido el amor en brazos de Eleonor- Solo quiero tu felicidad, es solo que… equivoqué el camino

-Creo que no puedo negarme a lo que me está pidiendo, siempre y cuando sea como en unos cuarenta años más- dijo sonriendo ampliamente a su padre

-También quiero que sepas, que venía decidido a hacerte este ofrecimiento aún antes de escuchar la respuesta que le diste a Claudina. El hecho de no haber querido firmar, me dice que tengo un hijo con un corazón noble, y me avergüenzo de no haberlo reconocido en los años que te tuve conmigo

-Padre- dice Terry acercándose al lado de Richard- yo no lo juzgo a usted- Richard levantó su cabeza y miró a su hijo- Creo que nadie nace sabiendo ser padre, los errores que se cometen nunca serán pensando en hacer mal a un hijo. Espero que cuando a mi vida lleguen los hijos, pueda ser un buen padre- terminó diciendo Terry y abrazo a su padre. El joven había madurado, las circunstancias a las que se había visto enfrentado, estaban haciendo de él un hombre de bien, y reconocer nuestras limitaciones, errores, y saber perdonar, era lo que su aprendizaje en la vida le estaba enseñando

-Gracias Terius- dijo un emocionado padre. Terry había logrado encontrar a su padre, a aquel que siempre había ansiado tener. Era el momento menos esperado, pero llegó y eso es lo que da valor a la vida, aprovechar los momentos y oportunidades que esta te presenta.

Terry contó así a Candy todo lo sucedido

-Es decir que siempre si serás Duque- dijo Candy

-Eso parece…- dijo Terry- quiere señorita Candice White Andrew ser mi duquesa

-Estar contigo es lo que quiero, no importa donde, cuando o como, solo quiero compartir mis días con Terry Grandchester

-¿Y las noches?- dijo pícaro acerándose a ella para besarla

-Las noches también- respondió Candy rojita a más no poder y se besaron

-Mi padre le pidió el divorcio a mi madrastra- dijo Terry una vez finalizado el beso- después de que lo traicionara con el documento del rey, el Duque dijo que no seguiría casado con una mujer como ella, aunque el mundo se le viniera encima

-Es una pena que tu padre no haya sabido defender el amor que una vez sintió por tu madre

-Lo más triste es que creo que mi padre todavía ama a mi madre- dijo Terry algo apenado por la situación

-Sí. Realmente sería triste que él siguiera amando a tu madre, ahora que ella está queriendo rehacer su vida con otro hombre

-Lo lamento por él, pero si mi madre quiere a George, yo la apoyaré…

-Las malas decisiones, muchas veces traen nefastas consecuencias- dijo Candy en un suspiro

-Por eso, debemos pedir sabiduría a Dios, para equivocarnos lo menos posible. Siempre existe la posibilidad de cometer errores…

-Eso es muy cierto amor…

-Señorita Candy- fueron interrumpidos por Dorothy

-Dime Dorothy- dijo Candy

-El señor Williams me envió a buscarlos- decía la doncella

-¿A los dos?- preguntó Candy

-Sí señorita. A los dos. Les espera en el despacho

-Muchas gracias Dorothy. Ahora vamos- dijo la rubia y Dorothy regresó a la mansión

-¡Qué habrá pasado ahora!- decía Candy

-¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono?- preguntó Terry viendo que Candy hablaba con un tono de cansancio

-Es que no te he contado

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿No te extrañó que Annie ahora esté comprometida con Neal?

-Sí. Me extrañó, pero tú me sacarás de la incógnita ¿verdad?- dijo divertido

-Annie quiso casar a Archie, comprometiéndolo, pero se equivocó de habitación…- resumió Candy

-¡Oh!- fue lo único que pudo decir Terry

-No dices nada más

-Todavía estoy digiriendo lo que me dijiste. ¡Qué pena por ella!, pero me alegro de que Archie no hubiese estado ahí. Claire ha sufrido mucho con esta separación y según yo, ellos se merecen una oportunidad de estar juntos- decía Terry mientras se levantaban de su asiento y comenzaban a caminar hacia la mansión, muy abrazaditos los dos

-Todos tenemos derecho a amar y ser amados. He visto sufrir y apagarse a mi primo durante estos largos meses, sus ganas de vivir se iban en cada carta que le enviaba a Claire, sin ninguna esperanza…

-Imagina Candy. Para nosotros que estamos juntos, es difícil vivir en ciudades distintas, y ellos que no tenían esperanza, era como uno estar en la tierra y el otro en la luna, si es que algún día llegamos hasta allá

-La distancia es algo difícil de manejar…

-Espero que pronto podamos acortar las distancias entre nosotros pecas- dijo Terry deteniéndose antes de llegar a la mansión para besar a su prometida

-Bien- dijo Candy- veamos que quiere mi "papi"

-Jajaja… suena tan extraño que lo llames padre. Nunca hubiese pensado que nuestro amigo era un magnate

-Y que una vez estemos casados se convertirá en tu suegro… jajaja

-¡Y Karen en mi suegra!- dijo Terry poniendo cara de limón

-Jajaja… jajaja…jajaja- entre risas entraron a la mansión nuestros rebeldes

Este día domingo de octubre, ha comenzado tan bien, que se respira otro aire. Como les decía, los Britter y los Leagan dejaron la mansión tempranito, la que se siente algo sola es la tía abuela ya que ni siquiera ha querido compartir con la dulce abuela Martha.

Antes de retirarse, los Britter se reunieron con Williams, para agradecer y despedirse. En el despacho del patriarca Andrew, se encontraban reunidos con George, cuando llegó el matrimonio Britter

-Toc-toc

-Adelante- fue la respuesta de Williams

-Permiso Williams, buenos días - dice Elliot saludando a los dos hombres- veníamos a agradecer tu hospitalidad y despedirnos…

-No es necesario Elliot- dijo Albert levantándose de su asiento- tomen asiento por favor- pidió el rubio

-No pensamos quedarnos a conversar Williams- replicó Elliot

-Es necesario que escuches lo que tenemos que informarte Elliot, y es muy adecuado que Magdalena esté presente- insistió Albert, y el matrimonio accediendo, se sentó

-¿De qué se trata Williams?- preguntó Elliot

-Es un tema delicado, pero quiero que nos escuchen antes de retirarse - dijo mirando a George para incluirlo en la conversación

-Bien…te escuchamos

-Cuando ustedes aceptaron casar a Annie con Archie…

-Ese tema ya es historia Williams- interrumpió Elliot, con la vergüenza pintada en la cara

-Es verdad. Por favor escuche sin interrumpir- insistió Williams, y continuó- Se que ese matrimonio, era para ustedes la puerta a otro nivel social, y que ingresarían a un negocio muy rentable con la familia Leagan

-¿Cómo sabe eso? Se suponía que era algo entre la familia Leagan y nosotros. Es más, aún sigue en pie la inversión- dijo Elliot

-Lo sé. No es que seamos entrometidos. Pero usted entenderá que siendo el dueño del banco donde Daniel Leagan es el presidente, manejo información clasificada.

-Es cierto, pero, ¿a dónde quiere llegar?

-Elliot… Daniel Leagan está en la ruina- dijo Albert

-¡No puede ser! Él nos aseguró que invertiría una suma igual o más importante que la nuestra

-No tienen un solo céntimo Elliot- dijo Williams- han estado manteniendo las apariencias con lo que percibe como remuneración por su trabajo en el banco y vendiendo una que otra cosa valiosa de su casa. Yo solo puedo ponerlos en antecedente, si ustedes quieren continuar y hacer negocio con los Leagan, no es asunto mío, pero tampoco podrán decir que nadie les advirtió

-Si fuera así como ustedes lo ven, James Adams, nunca se hubiese involucrado con ellos- dijo Magdalena, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio

-Lo del señor Adams es diferente, él no está haciendo negocios con Leagan, solo quiere a Elisa como esposa. En cierto modo Daniel y Sarah, ven este compromiso como una inversión, pero James, no es nada tonto, es joven, pero conoce muy bien su negocio

-Si están en lo cierto, Daniel Leagan lo que quiere es estafarnos- decía Elliot

-Lo siento mucho, pero sí, es una estafa- dijo George y extendiéndoles la documentación añadió- si desean, pueden revisar los documentos, para que puedan aclarar las dudas, en ellos, también encontrarán que Leagan desfalcó al Banco de Chicago en una suma importante

-Es la misma cantidad de dinero que nos pedía a nosotros para iniciar el negocio- decía Elliot mientras revisaba a grandes rasgos la documentación

-¡No puede ser!- decía Magdalena- si nosotros perdemos esa cantidad, no podríamos recuperarnos jamás

-Bien- siguió Williams- nosotros ya les hemos demostrado lo que está pasando con la familia Leagan. El hecho de que Annabeth tenga que casarse con Neal, no los obliga a ustedes a negociar con la familia

-¿Qué pasará con el futuro de Annie?- decía una madre preocupada

-No tengo respuesta para eso, pero ustedes pueden asegurar el futuro de su hija, redactando un contrato pre-matrimonial- agregó George

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntaron los padres interesados

-Para que el dinero que heredarán a Annabeth quede solo para ella, que ni su esposo ni su familia puedan tocarlo nunca, solo entregarán la dote, que en este momento teniendo la ventaja de que el matrimonio es un obligado, podrían si ustedes quieren, hacer más pequeña la dote

-Ellos no aceptarán eso- dijo Elliot

-Estoy seguro, que después de que hable con Daniel, él estará dispuesto a recibir lo que sea- dijo Williams

-¿Usted puede ayudarnos con lo del contrato pre-matrimonial?- Elliot dirigiéndose a Williams

-Por supuesto. George se encargará de orientarlos.

La familia Britter debía su fortuna a la capacidad que tenía Elliot de hacer negocios. Eran comerciantes de telas. Elliot Britter, siempre había trabajado solo, sin inmiscuirse en negocios con socios o corporaciones ni nada por el estilo. Leagan era el primero en ofrecerle una sociedad, pero lo que empujaba a Elliot Britter a aceptar invertir con Daniel Leagan, era la presión que hacía su esposa, al querer pertenecer a la alta sociedad. Cuando Annie estaba de novia con Archie, la familia Leagan acudió a la tía abuela Elroy, contándole lo de sus malas inversiones y que estaban en la ruina, aún más, debían una fuerte cantidad de dinero al Banco de Chicago. Elroy, queriendo ayudar a la familia de su nieta, aceptó la sugerencia de Daniel Leagan, de ofrecer el negocio del siglo a la familia Britter, aún sabiendo que se trataba de una estafa. Elliot, acostumbrado a negociar, puso como condición para cerrar el trato, la boda de Annabeth con Archivald, si no había matrimonio, no había trato. Ahora que las condiciones del juego habían cambiado Daniel Leagan le había dicho

-Bueno Elliot, ahora que vamos a ser familia, ¿sigue en pié la inversión que haremos en el negocio que te presenté?

-No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra. Yo pienso que todo sigue igual- dijo Elliot, pero no vio la cara de satisfacción en su socio

Ahora que Williams y George lo habían puesto al tanto de la situación financiera de los que serían sus consuegros, Elliot necesitaba de la ayuda de un abogado para defender los intereses de su hija, y que mejor que George Johnson, que se manejaba en el mundo de los negocios de Williams, siendo de total confianza en la familia Andrew.

Así llegaron a la conclusión, de aceptar la ayuda que Williams les ofrecía para salvaguardar a Annie de la familia a la que iba a pertenecer. Si no fuera, porque la reputación de Annabeth estaba magullada por el capricho de la chica, esta es la hora que los Britter hubiesen corrido lejos, muy lejos de la influencia de la familia Leagan.

Así se fueron los días de descanso para todos. Candy y Cristina tuvieron que volver a sus labores en el hospital. Terry y sus padres regresaron a Nueva York, donde los ensayos se intensificaron para la puesta en escena de la tragedia Romeo y Julieta. Claire, se tomaría unos días más en Chicago. Tanto los padres de Archie como el tío abuelo, la invitaron a pasar unos días en la ciudad y así poder fortalecer su relación como novios… sí porque ahora eran novios con la bendición de sus padres y la familia. La tía abuela como siempre en negativa no estuvo de acuerdo con ese noviazgo, decía que la francesa aspirante a actriz, era muy poca cosa para su sobrino nieto, ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de conocer a Claire.

En el hospital la vida seguía como de costumbre, llegaban cartas desde el frente de batalla de las seis enfermeras que habían sido enviadas allá, una de ellas era Flamy. Ellas eran valientes mujeres que junto a otras voluntarias alrededor del mundo, iban a dar apoyo a los hombres que llegaban heridos o moribundos.

En esos días había llegado carta de una de las enfermeras que estaba en el frente italiano. Katherine, que así se llamaba la valiente enfermera, contaba algo de su vida en el frente. El trabajo era agotador, no había descanso, no era como en el hospital de la ciudad de Chicago, que se hacen turnos, sino mas bien, las 24 horas del día debían estar dispuestas a trabajar arduamente recibiendo heridos, hombres acribillados por las metralletas, con heridas infectadas por el barro de las trincheras, muchos morían en sus brazos. Contaba que para dormir, solo tenía un catre de campaña en una gran tienda que compartía con otras enfermeras y voluntarias.

Candy estaba en la oficina del director, recibiendo órdenes para trabajar en el pabellón de heridos de guerra. Debemos recordar, que la rubia enfermera junto a sus compañeras del hospital San José habían recibido entrenamiento específico para trabajar con los soldados, entonces como ella se había quedado en la ciudad de Chicago, el doctor Lenard decidió trasladarla a ese lugar específico y que ella creciera en los conocimientos que seguiría adquiriendo gracias a su aplicada manera de trabajar

-Toc-toc

-Adelante- dijo el doctor Lenard. Al abrirse la puerta, entra una llorosa enfermera jefe

-¿Qué sucede señora Franklin?- pregunta el director

-Llegaron noticias del frente doctor Lenard… muy malas noticias- decía llorando, viendo que tanto el doctor como Candy esperaban que diera la noticia, añadió- Katherine, murió en el medio de una batalla…

-¡Katherine!- exclamó el director

-Sí doctor. Ella fue trasladada y dar apoyo a los médicos que trabajan en medio de las batallas, y una bala la alcanzó… aún no tenía 20 años doctor- lloraba la enfermera jefe

-Es una pena señora Franklin. Recientemente habíamos recibido carta de Katherine, contándonos acerca de su vida en medio de la guerra. Miren- dijo acercando una fotografía a las impactadas enfermeras, en ella, la enfermera posaba junto a algunos soldados que la acompañaban en medio de su trabajo- ella dio su vida en el frente, sin discriminar, sin hacer distinciones, y dejó su vida en el lugar adonde quiso ir a prestar ayuda- finalizó el médico, sintiendo la pérdida de una muy valiente enfermera.

Candy, al encontrarse ya descansando en su habitación, se puso a pensar en lo vivido ese día. Fue cambiada de pabellón, ella que trabajaba con niños, fue puesta al servicio de los heridos de guerra que llegaban desde el frente. Aunque Estados Unidos no entró a la guerra hasta1915, igualmente habían llegado soldados americanos a las batallas que se sucedieron entre el 6 y el 15 de septiembre de 1914, la Batalla de Lagos Masurianos (en la que Alemania derrota a Rusia), y la Primera Batalla de Marne (en que Francia contiene a Alemania) y se inicia así La Guerra de las Trincheras, nombre que se le da a la Primera Guerra Mundial o Gran Guerra.

Algo de Historia

Estados Unidos se había declarado neutral frente al conflicto europeo. Pero casi abandona esta decisión en 1915, cuando un submarino alemán hundió el Lusitania, trasatlántico inglés en el que murieron más de mil personas, muchas de ellas ciudadanos estadounidenses. El pueblo de . pidió declarar la guerra a Alemania, pero el presidente Woodrow Wilson sólo protestó. Alemania se comprometió a no hundir más barcos mercantes, pero como no cumplió este acuerdo, Estados Unidos le declaró la guerra en abril de 1917.

La ayuda estadounidense entró en juego cuando más se la necesitaba. Los alemanes, al mando de los generales Von Hindenburg y Erich Ludendorff, desentendiéndose del frente ruso, volcaron la mayor parte de sus tropas al frente occidental, tratando de obtener una victoria decisiva antes de que llegaran los refuerzos americanos. Los imperios centrales tuvieron algunas victorias entre marzo y junio de 1918, pero ninguna fue definitiva. En julio, cuando comenzaron a llegar los contingentes de ultramar, la suerte se volvió en contra de Alemania.

Las tropas de la Entente empezaron a presionar en todos los frentes. Las plazas conquistadas, que tanto esfuerzo habían significado a los alemanes, cayeron una a una en manos de sus adversarios. Los países que apoyaban a Alemania comenzaron a desmoronarse; Bulgaria, Turquía y Austria capitularon. Los primeros días de noviembre, los mismos alemanes pidieron un armisticio. El 10 de noviembre, el emperador Guillermo IIde Alemania huyó a Holanda y poco después abdicó. El 11 de noviembre de 1918, Alemania firmó el armisticio. Con el triunfo de las potencias aliadas, concluía una de las más mortíferas guerras de las que tenga conocimiento la historia.

Candy, se había encontrado con algunos heridos de bala, a otros habían tenido que amputarles algún miembro, llámese pierna, mano, dedo, pero lo que más llamó la tención de nuestra pecosa enfermera, fue encontrarse con soldados que no habiendo recibido heridas físicas habían perdido el habla, otros estando en sus camas muy bien cuidados presentaban continuos espasmos, y los que más intrigaban a la Candy, eran aquellos soldados que no respondían a nada, solo perdían la mirada en la lejanía, "una inquietante mirada vacía que se llamó de las mil yardas", la distancia que podría existir entre la trinchera y el enemigo.

Candy, al ver tanto sufrimiento en hombres sanos, comenzó a investigar por cuenta propia, las causas, los porqués, y al ver que en el pabellón de los que no tenían heridas la placa de referencia a la entrada decía "Enfermos Mentales", se dio a la tarea de encontrar más información

-Toc-toc

-Adelante- se escucha la voz de un hombre

-Permiso doctor Meyer- dice Candy

-Adelante señorita Andrew- responde el médico

-Quería conversar con usted acerca de las enfermedades que le he visto tratar en el pabellón de "Enfermos Mentales"- dice Candy

-Tiene toda mi atención- dijo el amable doctor Walter Meyer, psiquiatra- tome asiento

-Muchas gracias- dijo Candy sentándose frente al escritorio del doctor

-¿Qué desea saber?

-Me ha llamado enormemente la atención, estos pacientes que a pesar de no tener heridas físicas, se mantienen en estados de estupor, miedo, confusión… y quisiera saber de que manera puedo yo ayudarlos

-Me está diciendo que está interesada en la psiquiatría señorita Andrew

-Estoy interesada en poder ayudar a estos hombres doctor. Si eso significa que debo especializarme en psiquiatría, lo tomaría como un reto para poder lograr mi objetivo- dijo Candy muy segura de lo que quiere

-Muy bien, si usted me lo permite, yo podría guiarla junto a mi esposa…

-Se lo agradecería mucho doctor- interrumpió Candy

-En eso quedamos señorita White. En unos días llega mi esposa de Suiza, donde está especializándose en nuevas e innovadoras terapias de tratamiento. Mientras tanto le invito a leer estos textos de estudio- dijo dando a Candy tres libros algo gruesos- así iremos adelantando y sabremos si es realmente lo que quiere

-Muchas gracias doctor. Nos estamos viendo- se despidió Candy y salió con la cara llena de felicidad de poder acercarse un poquito más a una rama de la medicina desconocida para ella.

Ya terminado su turno, estando en su habitación, comenzó a revisar los libros que le había facilitado el doctor Meyer, encontrando en ellos mucha información que sabía la ayudaría a conseguir hacer algo por los pacientes del pabellón de "Enfermos Mentales".

En Nueva York, Romeo y Julieta ya está en cartelera, promocionando el día del estreno. Nos encontramos con un Terry que ensaya solo en el escenario, una copia del libreto en sus manos, con vestimenta casual, pero discutiendo consigo mismo porque no le salía la voz como él esperaba

-Debo ensayar más, mucho más, para que Candy me escuche- se decía Terry, cuando escuchó que aplaudían

-Tú voz llega muy bien Terius, a todo el teatro- era Susana

-No me gusta que me molestes cuando estoy ensayando- dijo Terry en forma brusca. No encontraba la forma de alejar a Susana, todo lo que hacía, parecía atraerla más a él

-Es que parece que no estás actuando para el público- dijo la pegajosa sin inmutarse con las palabras de Terry

-¡Eh!

-Actúas solamente para esa chica de Chicago- dijo Susana molesta

-¿Qué quieres decir Susana? Candy es mi prometida, nos vamos a casar, es obvio que mi actuación siempre será para ella- esas palabras calaron hondo en el corazón de Susana, pero igual continuó

-Sé que le reservaste el mejor asiento para el estreno

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó Terry- ¿Qué quieres al venir a decirme todo esto Susana?

-Terius, no la llames, no la hagas venir a Broadway- dijo Susana en un arrebato

-¡Qué tonterías dices!- gritó Terry- ¡fuera de aquí!... ¡vete!

-Por favor, no la hagas venir- insistía Susana, y llorando se acercó a Terry

-Pero dime ¿Qué derecho tienes para pedirme algo cómo eso?, ¿Por qué insistes tanto con Candy?

-Terius… me gustas… te amo, no puedo cederte a nadie, ¡nunca te cederé a nadie!

Aunque Terry sabía que Susana gustaba de él, nada lo había preparado para una verdadera declaración de amor de parte de ella. Fue tan fuerte la confesión de la joven que descolocó a Terry. En ese momento siente que necesita como nunca a su pecosa a su lado, y su corazón grita su nombre. Se sintió muy vulnerable y desprotegido frente a las palabras de Susana, y Candy desde Chicago sintió el llamado de Terry en un sueño del que despertó algo inquieta, por lo que no perdió tiempo y se puso a orar a Dios, con el nombre del ser amado en los labios.

-Terius, por favor, desde que te vi por primera vez, yo rogaba que tuvieras éxito, y cuando te dieron el papel en El Rey Lear, me alegré tanto, ¡íbamos a trabajar juntos!, me sentía feliz, no me importaban los largos ensayos nocturnos porque estaba contigo todo el tiempo, era feliz, hasta que me dijiste que tenías novia

-Entonces no entiendo tu comportamiento Susana. Sabías que tenía novia, que como ya sabes es mi prometida y yo…- Terry se detuvo en medio de su frase al ver que a Susana se le cayeron varios sobres de entre sus ropas- ¿Qué es esto Susana?- dijo Terry recogiendo los sobres que identificó inmediatamente como cartas de Candy- son cartas de Candy… ¿Qué haces tú con cartas de Candy?- dijo furioso

-Llegaron todas juntas y yo las escondí- reconoció Susana

-¿Pero qué derecho tenías de hacer algo como eso?

-El derecho que me da el amarte Terius- dijo Susana creyéndose cada una de sus palabras

-Susana, yo estoy enamorado de Candy y eso no va a cambiar… te quiero pedir que no te inmiscuyas mas en mí vida, aléjate de mí, yo no…

-¡No!, no lo digas, eso se terminará de un momento a otro, ¡ya lo verás!, nunca renunciaré a ti, ni por Candy, ni por ninguna ¡por nadie!, ¡por nadie!- gritó Susana y se fue corriendo del lugar, dejando a Terry más preocupado de lo que estaba con las actitudes de su compañera de trabajo

Cuando Susana corría, chocó con Harry Grand, el actor que estaba interesado en ella

-¿Qué pasa Susana?- dijo deteniéndola

-Nada Harry, no te preocupes, no me pasa nada

-Pero como me dices eso, si te veo agitadísima

-¡Que no me pasa nada Harry!- dijo Susana llorando

-¡Mírate Susana!, déjame ayudarte- decía tiernamente el joven

-Estoy enamorada de Terius, y el no quiere corresponder a mi amor- confesó la chica, haciendo añicos el corazón enamorado de Harry

-Pero Sussy, el está enamorado de su novia, que creo ya están prometidos en matrimonio- trataba de hacerla entender

-¡Eso no me importa!, el nunca será de nadie, él será mío, cueste lo que cueste- dijo la Susanita ya saliendo de su papel de dulce señorita, y zafándose del agarre de Harry, salió del teatro

-Susana- susurraba Harry- estoy aquí, porque no me vez, yo te amaría hasta la muerte

Pero Susana y su capricho no le daban cabida a los sentimientos de amor que Harry le ofrecía, lo único que rondaba en su mente algo perturbada, era conseguir que Terry se quedara con ella, y se prometió a sí misma, que lo lograría.

Continuará

 **Más notitas:** Muchas gracias por seguir acompañándome. Debo confesar que llevo escrito 41 capítulos, y estoy llegando al final. Los capítulos se van alejando de la historia original, y así llegar al final feliz. Nos leemos.

Tengo una pregunta para ustedes, la misma que puse en los mensajes, que es una incógnita para mí, pero que quizás alguno de ustedes tenga la respuesta.  
Candy fue encontrada en un día de nieve se supone que en 1898.  
Anthony fijó su fecha de cumpleaños el 7 de mayo, entonces, ¿cuántos años tiene Candy a 1914?  
Si lo dejamos como nacida en 1898, ella tendría 16, pero si lo corremos a mayo tendría 15 o 17?  
Saludos.


	34. Chapter 34 En un día de noviembre

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Este capítulo tiene incluidas dos canciones, es necesario que las escuchen. Espero les guste.**

Capítulo XXXIV

Un día de noviembre

Después del encuentro y las confesiones de Susana, Terry se dirigió a casa de su madre, encontrándose ahí también con su padre, que aún no dejaba América

-Terry hijo, que gusto tenerte en mi casa- decía una alegre madre

-Tengo que hablar con usted madre- dijo en tono serio y preocupante

-Dime hijo, tú sabes que estoy aquí para escucharte…

-Yo también estoy aquí hijo- se oyó la voz del Duque que venía entrando al recibidor

-Buena noche padre. Es bueno encontrarles a los dos…

-De que se trata tu pesar hijo

-Hoy me quedé hasta más tarde ensayando algunas líneas que se me dificultan mas madre, y en medio de mi trabajo apareció Susana- ahí los ojos de los padres se encontraron con preocupación

-Cuéntanos Terius. Estamos aquí para ayudarte- afirmó el Duque, y Terry tomó el valor para contar a sus padres todo lo sucedido, hasta las últimas palabras que gritó Susana

-Esa chica realmente está encaprichada contigo, hijo- decía Richard- debes tener cuidado. Existen atracciones que terminan muy mal, y no quiero que nada malo te suceda

-No creo que se atreva a hacer algo para perjudicarme, mas bien temo por Candy

-Las personas obsesivas no siempre tienen reacciones esperadas. Con lo que nos cuentas, más el anónimo, debemos suponer lo peor de esa chica- decía Eleonor- cuando tuve la oportunidad de conversar con ella, noté que no es amor lo que siente por ti Terry

-Pero ella dice amarme- refutaba Terry

-Es lo que ella cree, pero lo que creó en su pensamiento es una obsesión peligrosa, el amenazarte con que no te cedería a nadie, cuando tú no le perteneces, dice que no es solo un simple capricho. Además, no olvidemos que fue capaz de enviar a Candy una carta diciendo entre líneas exactamente lo mismo

-Tu madre tiene razón Terius. Es mejor tomar precauciones cuando estés en el teatro

-Sí padre. Por ahora le quiero pedir madre, si usted puede recibirme aquí en su casa…

-Pero por supuesto hijo, es más hay una habitación especialmente habilitada para ti. Nunca he perdido la esperanza de que necesitaras de tu madre en algún momento- decía Eleonor llena de felicidad que su hijo alojaría en su casa

-Gracias madre. No quiero arriesgarme a que Susana vaya a mi departamento, estando ahí, lo más seguro es que ella iría una vez tras otra, ya no entiende mis negativas

-También sería bueno que no ensayaras cuando ya no están los otros actores, estás dando pie a que la chica se te acerque en momentos que te pueden comprometer- aconsejaba el Duque a su hijo

-Es verdad- Eleonor apoyaba a Richard. Ella había tenido oportunidad de conocer personas obsesionadas ya sea de algo o alguien, en su trabajo era común ver a actores y actrices obsesionarse con un papel, y nunca hubieron buenos resultados

-Está bien, seguiré sus consejos. Mañana iré por mis cosas al departamento…

-Te acompañaré hijo- dijo Richard

-Muchas gracias padre. Podríamos juntarnos en el departamento a las 10:00 am.- sugirió Terry

-Sí hijo. Muy buena hora- así quedaron para traer las cosas de Terry a casa de su madre

Susana había llegado llorando a mares hasta su casa

-¿Qué pasó Susana?- preguntaba Jacinta Marlow, la madre de Susana, al verla en ese estado

-Es Terry madre…

-Pero que pasó con tu novio hija, para que llores así

-El quiere terminar nuestra relación

-Te he dicho hija, que si un hombre se niega a conocer a la familia de su novia, no es de fiar- decía la mujer que estaba segura de las palabras de su hija

-Es que él es diferente madre, pero yo lograré que cambie de opinión y se quede conmigo para siempre- decía con seguridad

-Si eso te hace feliz, yo no te bajaré de tu nube hija. Pero si él te hace llorar, deberías pensar mejor las cosas- trataba de aconsejar la madre

-No tengo nada que pensar madre- dijo la chica que ya no lloraba- él se quedará conmigo, ya lo verás, pronto, muy pronto lo conocerás

-Lo he visto en los recortes del diario que tú coleccionas, debo admitir que es muy buenmozo

-Las fotografías de los periódicos, no le hacen justicia madre- decía Susana con ojos soñadores- él es tan caballeroso y romántico

-Tengo mucha curiosidad en conocerlo, no solo por comprobar lo buenmozo que es según tu descripción, sino para saber que tan seria es su relación

-La más seria madre. Algún día seré la esposa de Terius Grandchester- aseguró y se fue a su habitación dejando a una madre muy pensativa.

En el hospital Candy recordaba a Flamy. Después de las noticias de la muerte de Katherine, la rubia enfermera no dejaba de pensar en la suerte que estaría corriendo su amargada compañera de escuela, lo único que sabía de ella era que prestaba servicios en un hospital en Francia, sin saber que…

-Señorita Flamy por favor me da agua- pedía un soldado que tenía la cabeza vendada pasando esta por su ojo derecho, el cual había perdido, tenía cabestrillo en su brazo derecho y le había sido amputada la pierna del mismo lado

-Tome soldado- decía Flamy con voz dura, en tanto que ayudaba al herido a beber

-Gracias señorita

-No me dé las gracias, es mi deber- volvió a hablar duramente.

Flamy no entendía que para tratar a un paciente, sea herida o enfermedad lo que lo tenía postrado en una cama, no era necesario tratarlo con rudeza. Esa era una de las cosas que ella mas criticaba en Candy, que siempre sonreía y trataba a las personas con mucha afabilidad, que Flamy confundía con debilidad.

Cuando la chica de anteojos y mirada dura, llegaba al pabellón que cobijaba a los recién llegados, se encontró con una sorpresa

-Señorita Flamy… que gusto volver a verla- oyó una voz a sus espaldas, dándose media vuelta para responder

-¿De dónde me conoce que me saluda con tanta…?- hasta ahí llegó su pregunta, cuando al tratar de conocer al hombre

-¿Ya recordó?- le dice el recién llegado

-Usted es un delincuente, ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?- dijo Flamy

-Cuando usted tan amablemente me denunció en el hospital de Chicago, tuve que ir preso- respondió Charlie

-¡Eso es lo que merecen todos los delincuentes!- atacó Flamy

-Las oportunidades no se me dieron o no las supe ver como lo hiso usted señorita Flamy. Pero déjeme darle las gracias…

-¡Las gracias! ¿Por qué?

-Gracias a usted es que estoy aquí. Candy me pidió que no viniera a esta guerra, pero me empeñé en hacerlo, aunque como mis papeles no están muy limpios, siempre no me dejaron usar armas, entonces me ofrecieron el trabajo de camillero… y aquí me tiene

-Es decir, que trabaja en este hospital- quiso saber Flamy

-Sí. Así es que estaremos viéndonos muy seguido, señorita Flamy- dijo Charlie mientras que con otro camillero, retiraban las cosas que habían traído junto a un herido que venía del frente occidental- hasta pronto señorita- dijo Charlie guiñándole un ojo a la seria enfermera y se retiró del lugar, dejando a Flamy muy pensativa.

Candy siguió estudiando junto al matrimonio Meyer, todo lo que podía aprender acerca de la psiquiatría y así poder ayudar a los soldados que llegaban al pabellón de los "Enfermos Mentales". Comenzó por aprender que el objetivo de esta ciencia era prevenir, diagnosticar, tratar y rehabilitar los trastornos de la mente. Los doctores al ver que en realidad Candy se interesaba en esta ciencia, se dispusieron a ayudarla y dirigirla en lo que más pudieran, facilitándole así el aprendizaje.

Candy entendió que existen dos tipos de tratamientos psiquiátricos: los Biológicos, que pueden incluir el suministro de medicinas y la aplicación de electroshock, y los psicoterapéuticos, que apelan a las técnicas de la psicología. Entendiendo el carácter bondadoso de la enfermera a la que enseñaban y escuchando sus propias declaraciones, el matrimonio Meyer orientó a Candy a especializarse en el tratamiento que aplica las técnicas de la psicología. Candy entraría a estudiar medicina para poder especializarse en psiquiatría y tomaría estudios de psicología para poder ayudar a los pacientes con problemas mentales.

Cuando terminó su turno, Candy fue directo a su habitación, encontrando en ella a Cristina

-Buenas noches Cristina- saludó Candy- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Buenas noches Candy. Tengo que contarte algo muy emocionante que me está sucediendo- dijo Cristina bajo la mirada curiosa de su amiga- Tom, me invitó a salir el próximo día libre- dijo llena de dicha

-Amiga, ¡que felicidad!, yo sabía que Tom te vería en su camino, le has ayudado mucho en estos días en que él ha sufrido tanto por la separación que tuvo con Elisa- decía Candy

-Tom, me ha estado frecuentando, y aunque sé que no ha dejado de amar a Elisa, yo sé que lo podré ayudar en este largo camino y ocupar un lugar importante en su corazón…

-Si necesitas algo, sabes que solo tienes que decirlo

-Gracias Candy, pero ni siquiera he tenido oportunidad de usar todos los vestidos que me regalaste. Mira, hoy te llegó este telegrama, de Nueva York- dijo Cristina con picardía, pasando el telegrama a Candy- además otra rosa roja

-El telegrama es de Terry, quiere que nos veamos en Pittsburgh en el día libre, porque no nos da tiempo de viajar más largo…- Candy no entendía muy bien el porque a Terry se le había ocurrido esa idea

-Claro Candy, tu viajas la mitad de camino, y él la otra mitad, y entonces al encontrarse ninguno tendría que hacer el viaje mas largo, alcanzando a verse aunque sea unas horas

-Es cierto… que buena idea la de mi amor- decía Candy al momento en que olía la rosa roja de ese día. Desde que se habían separado en octubre pasado, todos los días le llegaba una rosa roja de parte de Terry con el siguiente pensamiento de parte del actor

Te llegará una rosa cada día  
que medie entre los dos una distancia,  
y será tu silente compañía  
cuando a solas te duela la nostalgia.

Te llegará una rosa cada día  
augurándote tiempos de ventura,  
compañera total del alma mía,  
propietaria de toda la ternura.

Quisiera ser un mago fabuloso  
para trocar las rosas por estrellas,  
dejarlas en tu almohada sigiloso  
que iluminen tu sueño todas ellas.

Te llegará una rosa y la mañana  
será para "vivirla" entre comillas,  
tu alma escapará por la ventana  
de tu orilla volando hasta mi orilla.

Aquellos que no tienen fantasía  
no podrán entender, es muy complejo,  
que acorta la distancia cada día  
recibir una rosa desde lejos.

Te llegará una rosa, y día a día  
será como quitarle al calendario  
las hojas que nos faltan todavía  
para dejar de ser dos solitarios.  
Tomado de  
Te llegará una rosa cada día,  
que medie entre los dos una distancia,  
y será tu silente compañía  
cuando a solas te duela la nostalgia...

(Alberto Cortez, "Te llegará una rosa cada día")

Terry, había querido ver a Candy desde el día en que había tenido el encuentro con Susana en el teatro. No era que él sintiera algo por ella, pero comenzó a necesitar la presencia de Candy en su día a día. Se sentía muy inquieto, presentía que algo podía salir mal y no quería aventurarse a perder todo el camino andado. Se propuso enviarle solo el boleto de ida a su pecosa para el estreno de la obra, y que Candy se quedará con él de una vez y para siempre.

Conversando con su madre, frente a Claire que era muy romántica, se les ocurrió la idea de que se juntara con Candy en Pittsburgh. A Terry la idea le pareció algo descabellada, pero luego en su habitación, comenzó a alimentar la idea con pensamientos de amor hacia su pecosa, hasta que se decidió a enviar el telegrama que invitaba a su Candy a esta pequeña aventura, el día, la hora y el lugar muy detallado, que a vuelta de correo decía

Amor. Ahí te espero. Candy.

Llegó el día tan esperado para nuestros rebeldes, en que los dos subieron a sus respectivos trenes que les llevarían a un encuentro necesitado por parte de él, y muy, muy esperado por parte de ella. El viaje lo sintieron muy largo, estaban muy ansiosos por llegar. El primer tren en llegar a la estación de Pittsburgh, era el que provenía de Nueva York. Terry bajó de su vagón, sabiendo que el tren desde Chicago llegaría veinte minutos después, se dirigió a una floristería y luego a obtener unos ricos bombones para la mujer que amaba su alma. Regresó y se instaló en el andén donde se esperaba el arribo del tren de Chicago. Cuando este llegó la ansiedad pasó al olvido, Terry tranquilizó a su agitado corazón, cuando logró ver la rubia melena de su pecosa de risos salvajes, Candy en su sencillez, vestía un cómodo traje de viaje en color azul, sus respectivos accesorios y una peinetas que Terry le había regalado, afirmaban su rizado pelo que llevaba suelto, fuera de toda costumbre de la época

-Candy, mi amor, al fin llegas- dijo Terry abrazándola y besándola como si hubiera pasado un año y no un mes de distanciamiento. Ella recibió a su hombre de muy buena gana, también lo había extrañado una eternidad

-Terry, te he extrañado tanto… mi amor- decía Candy abrazándose al joven para sentir su aroma, su calor, su corazón latiendo de amor por ella

-Vamos pecosa, las horas pasarán volando, tenemos que aprovechar bien el tiempo- dijo Terry tomando a Candy de la mano para salir de la estación

Saliendo de la estación, se dieron cuenta que ninguno de los dos conocía la ciudad, se dedicaron a recorrer el centro, hasta que dio la hora de almuerzo. Disfrutaron su paseo, recordando cuando se escapaban del colegio para ir a visitar a Albert al zoológico, tomaron chocolate caliente, para amortiguar un poco el frio de la estación, y cuando menos lo pensaron estaban a la puerta de un hotel que ofrecía almuerzos a todo aquel que quisiera, no era necesario ser pasajero del lugar para consumir alimentos en sus comedores. Una vez servidos

-Estoy hambrienta

-Yo también, la caminata me está pasando la cuenta- dijo Terry- si quieres después de almorzar podemos quedarnos en una habitación del hotel hasta que llegue la hora de despedirnos- las últimas palabras las dijo casi en un susurro

-Si, está bien, estoy de acuerdo. Estar junto a ti es lo que quiero, independiente del lugar- dijo la pecosa mirando a su Romeo con ojitos de amor

-Hecho. Cuéntame Candy- quería saber Terry- algo más de eso que quieres estudiar… psiquiatría dijiste

-Sí. Psiquiatría. Resulta que me enviaron al ala del hospital que está recibiendo heridos de guerra, y en una ocasión tuve que cubrir a una compañera en la sala de "Enfermos Mentales"…

-Enfermos mentales, Candy. Eso suena peligroso- dijo Terry preocupado con lo que escuchaba

-El nombre de la sala es el que da miedo, pero ellos están como en otro mundo…

-No entiendo…

-Te explico. Los soldados han sido enviados de vuelta a casa, aún sin ninguna herida, porque la guerra ha repercutido de tal manera en su salud mental, que muchos de ellos ni siquiera eran capaces de defender su propia vida. La inseguridad les resulta traumática, sienten culpa y vergüenza por sus propios actos de violencia, algunos de ellos llegan confusos, pierden la memoria o tienen fuertes dolores de cabeza, pesadillas, temblores y convulsiones en su cuerpo, parálisis, mutismo y te podría enumerar muchas situaciones más.

-Pero ¿Cómo es que la psiquiatría puede ayudarlos?- Terry estaba realmente interesado en los pasos a seguir de su valiente enfermera

-Por medio de métodos que involucra la psicología. Debemos llegar al inicio de su limitación, es decir, averiguar cual fue el suceso traumático que los trajo de vuelta a casa. Para eso tengo que estudiar medicina, para luego especializarme en Psiquiatría y el doctor Meyer, me recomienda tomar algunos ramos de Psicología para poder dedicarme a la rama de la rehabilitación psicoterapéutica

-Suena interesante lo que me explicas, pero tengo una duda

-¿Cuál?

-Si comienzas a estudiar en la Universidad de Chicago, entonces ¿tendremos qué posponer nuestros planes?

-No Terry. Apenas decidamos el tiempo, me puedo venir a estudiar a Nueva York, ya hice las averiguaciones, y me aceptan por ser cambio de ciudad. No te preocupes- agregó Candy acariciando una de las manos del castaño- estaremos juntos, aún estudiando

-Me parece señorita futuro médico psiquiatra, que quiero llevarte hoy mismo conmigo a Nueva York- dijo apresando las manos de su amada pecosa

-Debo confesar, que yo también- dijo Candy, y se levantaron de sus asientos para dirigirse a una habitación, por lo que restaba de la tarde.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación que habían solicitado para ellos, los dos jóvenes de despojaron de los abrigos y accesorios típicos de un día de frio otoño. La habitación era más bien pequeña, contaba con una cama matrimonial, una chimenea y un sofá enfrente del fuego que permanecía encendido, y también contaba con un baño completo. Nuestros jóvenes amantes, decidieron sentarse frente al fuego pero en el suelo, delante del cómodo sofá. Como habían tomado sus alimentos hace poco rato, no tenían deseos de nada más que conversar y sentirse

-Candy- dijo el actor teniendo abrazadita a la muchacha- tengo que confesarte algo

-Dime. Te noto preocupado desde que nos encontramos en la mañana- decía Candy prestando mucha atención

-Hace unos días, tuve una conversación con Susana en un ensayo, ella se acercó a mí, pidiendo que no te llevara a Broadway al estreno de Romeo y Julieta- Terry hiso una pausa esperando alguna reacción de la pecosa, pero ella solo lo instó a seguir- la encaré para saber que era lo que tenía en contra tuya, y conocer los porqués de su petición, a lo que ella respondió que yo le gustaba, que me amaba y llorando profusamente me dijo que no me cedería a nadie nunca. Desde ese día, mi corazón no ha hecho mas que llamarte en la soledad de la noche y el ir y venir de los días. Me decidí y te propuse encontrarnos en esta ciudad porque no tengo fuerzas cuando tú no estás conmigo- dijo Terry abrazando a su pecosa

-Terry… mi amor. Siento lo que estás pasando con esa chica. Lo único que puedo decirte es que tengas cuidado con ella. Con todo lo que he oído de Susana… que no es poco, y lo que he estado estudiando acerca de las enfermedades mentales, te puedo decir que ella es obsesiva, no te sientas culpable porque no es amor lo que siente por ti, sino que en su mundo ella te incluyó, en una ilusión inexistente y no pretende separar las cosas por mas que se las expliques- decía Candy tratándose de poner en el lugar de su novio, en una situación similar

-Mi padre dice lo mismo, que está obsesionada conmigo y que tenga cuidado. El se apoya en la experiencia que tiene al ser un hombre que conoce de mujeres

-Me alegra que hayas confiado en mí, mi amor, pero ahora no hablemos más de ella- sugería la pecosa, y Terry muy obediente procedió a besarla

-Te acuerdas el día de la fiesta blanca en Escocia- rememoraba Candy

-Si… estábamos sentados frente al fuego y afuera llovía copiosamente- respondió Terry- si no fuese porque llegó Elisa, yo te hubiese besado ese día

-¿De verdad?- preguntó la pecosa mirando a Terry a sus tormentosos ojos azules

-Cuando te vi con la bata de mi madre, algo en mí me empujaba a abrazarte, a tocarte, sentirte… pero tus hermosos ojos verdes, me decían que esperara, que no era el mejor momento. Yo estaba seguro de que lo que sentía por ti era especial. A nadie nunca le hablaba de mí, pero tú llegaste a revolucionar mi vida desde la noche de año nuevo en el Mauritania

-Aunque el día en que sí te atreviste a besarme, yo me enojé mucho. El día de la fiesta blanca, yo esperé tu beso- dijo Candy ruborizándose

-Podría haberte besado en el cuarto donde están las armaduras, o al lado del fuego… pero tuvo que llegar Elisa y echar todo a perder- dijo Terry molesto

-Pero ahora no llegará nadie amor- dijo Candy algo sugerente, acariciando al castaño y acercándose a él. Un sorprendido Terry miraba a su pecosa sin reaccionar a las palabras de ella. Aunque Candy tomaba la iniciativa muchas veces, en este momento dejó a su hombre sin poder de reacción, entonces espabilando el actor dijo

-No se queje después, mi hermosa dama- dijo con voz ronca

-No lo haré- contestó la rubia, y se entregaron a un beso en un principio, dulce, con sabor a encuentro, con olor a esperanza… Terry rozaba los dulces labios de su pecosa, sin invadir lo que sabía suyo, pero la humedad de sus labios instaron a Candy a probar el sabor de su amado rebelde, ese que extrañaba tanto. La rubia sintió el cambio de un beso dulce a una necesidad de ser besado con pasión que habían guardado durante todo un mes, esa pasión que habían conocido juntos en un bosque de Lakewood.

Me miras y el universo de tus ojos me lo cuentan todo  
me hablas y me preguntas al oido si te quiero un poco,  
me abrazas y tus palabras son:  
que pasará mañana cuando te hayas ido?,  
a quién podré contarle que te siento lejos?  
mañana se dormirá el amor  
y guardará sus rosas para cuando brille el sol  
yo te diré temblando la voz,el tiempo va deprisa  
y ese día que soñamos vendrá

Apaga la luz la noche está marchandose ya!  
yo te diré temblando la voz el tiempo va deprisa  
y ese día que soñamos vendrá

Apaga la luz la noche está marchandose ya  
despiertas y tu sonrisa que amanece lo iluminan todo  
me besas y las palomas de tus manos acarician todo  
preguntas y tus preguntas son:

que pasará mañana cuando te hayas ido?  
a quién podré contarle que te siento lejos?,  
mañana se dormirá el amor  
y guardará sus rosas para cuando brille el sol  
yo te diré temblando la voz,el tiempo va deprisa  
y ese día que soñamos vendrá  
apaga la luz,la noche está marchandose ya!  
yo te diré temblando la voz,  
el tiempo va deprisa y ese día que soñamos vendrá  
apaga la luz,la noche está marchandose ya!

si tú te vas...  
yo te diré temblando la voz el tiempo va deprisa  
y ese día que soñamos vendrá, que voy hacer  
...apaga la luz la noche está marchandose ya!

si tú te vas...  
yo te diré temblando la voz el tiempo va deprisa  
y ese día que soñamos vendrá  
que voy hacer...  
apaga la luz la noche está marchandose ya

(José Luis Perales, "Que pasará mañana")

Los dos daban y recibían y sus manos comenzaron a volar por el cuerpo del ser amado, no había vergüenza, no había preocupación, solo existían ellos dos en esa habitación de hotel que estaba siendo mudo testigo de una entrega en cuerpo y alma. Terry despojó a su dama del vestido, para dejarla solo en ropa interior y Candy usó sus hábiles dedos de enfermera para desabotonar chaleco y camisa, quedando Terry con la típica camiseta de algodón, ella acariciaba con sutil descaro los fuertes brazos de su amante, y el por sobre la enagua saboreaba aquel fruto que en un futuro próximo alimentaría a sus hijos… ya el calor no daba tregua a sus cuerpos y tomando Terry a su musa en los brazos se dirigió a la cama, ya las ropas no eran útiles, y de un momento a otro solo ocupaban sus cuerpos como vestimenta para el amor, para amar a su pareja hasta quedar rendidos después de una dulce entrega tan ansiada

-Candy- decía Terry en la estación- ya no quiero despedirme, no puedo irme sin ti- abrazaba a su mujer escondiendo su cabeza en los rizos de ella

-Será por poco tiempo amor. Ahora por lo menos tenemos fecha para volver a encontrarnos- trataba ella de consolarlo con su palabras

-Lo sé. Es solo que sin ti, mi mundo deja de girar. El consuelo que me deja el saber la fecha del estreno de la obra, es que te quedarás conmigo en Nueva York- y mirándola a los ojos- porque no te dejaré regresar Candy, esta vez te quedarás conmigo

-Claro que me quedaré contigo. Además Albert y Karen también quieren ir a ver el estreno, y creo que Archie, Stear y Patty, los acompañarán

-Entonces no viajarás sola cariño- decía Terry

-mmmm… supongo que no. Estos días se me harán eternos - dijo la rubia acercándose más al cuerpo de su amado, cuando escucharon el llamado a abordar con destino a Chicago

\- Adiós amor- Candy abrazada a Terry

-Te veo en menos de un mes amada de mi alma

-Mientras, te veré en mis sueños amado de mi corazón

Esa fue la despedida de estos dos amantes corazones que nacieron para encontrarse en el mar de su soledad y vivir el uno para el otro.

En Chicago, Candy no era la única que recibía flores, también lo hacía Annabeth Britter. Neal, dispuesto a enamorar a su ahora prometida, no contaba con mucho tiempo antes de matrimonio, así es que poniendo manos a la obra, invitaba a Annie a salidas al teatro, caminatas por la ciudad, le regalaba bombones y flores cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Annabeth, aunque no era la novia más feliz del mundo, se había resignado a su futuro, nunca pensó en que su vida diera este giro, pero no pudiendo culpar a nadie mas que a ella misma, tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón y aceptar de buena gana lo que Neal le ofrecía. En una de las tardes en que el chico visitaba a Annabeth en su casa

-¿Annie, quisieras pasear conmigo por el invernadero?- se aventuró a pedir el chico

-Sí, pero como sabes, tiene que ir mi doncella con nosotros- dijo Annie de buena gana

-Está bien- contestó Neal y se quedó a la espera de que Annie regresara con Pilar la doncella de la chica

Los Britter contaban con un gran invernadero ovalado, que diseñaron por la preferencia de la señora Magdalena hacia los arbustos de hojas muy verdes, y flores venidas del extranjero. En medio del lugar, estaban plantados en sendos maceteros, todos los arbustos del gusto de la señora de la casa, y alrededor mirando hacia el exterior, las flores que necesitaban más luz, en el fondo del mismo, se encontraba un pequeño lugar para descansar, dedicarse a la lectura o simplemente dormir una siesta…

-Annabeth- decía Neal algo nervioso, la llevaba del brazo y la invitó a sentarse en el lugar de descanso dentro del invernadero- quisiera conversar contigo acerca de nuestra relación

-Dime Neal, te escucho- decía Annie, algo nerviosa. Aunque ya llevaban varios días de salidas y reuniones, nunca habían estado tan solos, ya que la doncella no estaba tan cerca como para escucharlos, ella mantenía las distancias, los chicos eran prometidos, entendía que necesitaban espacio a solas y Pilar, tenía su propio idilio con el joven jardinero de la propiedad

-Yo se que este compromiso no es lo que buscabas, pero quiero decirte que haré lo posible porque esto funcione- decía el chico muy cerca de la pelinegra- sé que no me amas, pero quiero recordarte que cuando entraste a mi habitación en Chicago…- Neal se detuvo midiendo sus palabras ya que a Annie se le habían subido los colores y lo que él menos quería era ofenderla o asustarla- no quiero incomodarte Annie, solo quiero aclarar las cosas. Debemos tener en cuenta que falta muy poco para nuestro matrimonio y desde ese día conviviremos juntos

-Lo sé, también lo he pensado- respondió una muy tímida Annie

-Bien, lo que te quiero decir, es que cuando entraste en la habitación creyendo que yo era Archie, y caíste sobre mí… los dos sentimos cosas que… que me dicen que quizás no nos iría tan mal en la vida juntos- decía nervioso

-Sabes Neal, aunque yo no te amo, debes saber que tampoco amaba a Archie, con los días me di cuenta que lo que sentía era mero capricho de parte mía, y tengo que confesarte, que nunca con tu primo tuvimos un acercamiento mas allá de la mera compañía- Annie roja hasta las uñas

-Es por eso que no te diste cuenta de que no era Archie quien te besaba- dijo Neal en un susurro

-Exactamente, nunca tuve oportunidad de ser besada por él… tú fuiste el primero en besarme

-Entonces… ¿Qué dices?, hacemos el intento de llevar esto a un buen matrimonio- dijo Neal, lleno de esperanza

-Acepto hacer el intento Neal. Tú me has demostrado lo importante que soy para ti, y yo siempre he querido eso. El ser tratada con delicadeza, saber que te importo, ha hecho que en mi nazca un sentimiento hacia ti, que aún no puedo definir, pero sé que si lo intentamos, llegaré a amarte- dijo la chica con sinceridad pero sin poder mirar a Neal a los ojos. En eso siente como Neal toma su barbilla para levantar su cabeza, y posa sin pedir permiso sus labios sobre los de Annie, ella no esperaba ser besada, pero no lo pensó dos veces, y respondió a las demandas del beso de su futuro esposo. Fue un beso muy tierno de parte de Neal, nada que ver con los besos que le dio en la habitación el día que fueron sorprendidos

-Annie… yo te amo- confesó Neal a su prometida- no espero que tú me ames de hoy a mañana, te esperaré con paciencia y muchos detalles, lo prometo

-Gracias Neal. Lamento que esto tenga que ser así, pero también te prometo hacer lo imposible porque esto funcione- sellaron sus palabras con otro dulce beso

-El tío abuelo Williams habló conmigo hace unos días- comenzó a contar Neal

-Debo suponer que está muy enojado- expresó Annie

-No era para retarme o algo por el estilo, sino mas bien para ofrecerme su ayuda

-¿Cómo así?

-Él sabe que la situación de mi familia no está en su mejor momento, y me da la oportunidad de estudiar economía y negocios en la misma universidad en que lo hará Archie, y luego me dará trabajo en el Banco de Chicago, colocándome bajo la dirección de George Johnson, para que en un futuro pueda dejarme a cargo de alguna sucursal del banco en otra ciudad o país

-¿Y vas a aceptar?- quiso saber la chica

-Creo que sí. Si lo pongo en una balanza, es la mejor oferta que he recibido en este tiempo, mis padres no han demostrado preocupación por mi futuro, en cambio el tío abuelo me está dando la oportunidad de la vida- decía Neal- ¿te parece a ti que deba aceptar?

-¿Por qué me preguntas a mi?

-Tú vas a ser mi esposa, quisiera que todo lo pudiéramos conversar. Saber tu opinión es importante para mí- dijo Neal sosteniendo las manos de Annie entre las suyas

-Si lo pones así, estoy de acuerdo, y te daré todo mi apoyo- dijo Annie en medio de una sonrisa- ahora que estamos hablando, yo también quiero estudiar

-¡En serio!- exclamó Neal- ¿Qué has pensado?

-Todavía no estoy segura, me gusta mucho el piano, pero también la moda, y como mis padres tienen un negocio de telas, he aprendido mucho en las oficinas de papá… es solo que no me decido

-Te diré algo Annie… lo que sea que decidas, tendrás todo mi apoyo- dijo mirándola a ojos y sonriendo

-Gracias Neal

Así comenzó una relación entre estos dos chicos. Este idilio estaba basado puramente en la atracción física para Annie, en lo que sentía su cuerpo en reacción a las demandas de Neal. Algo que no se esperaba, nadie lo vio venir. Pero démosle una oportunidad a Annie, de reivindicarse como mujer. Ella había estando actuando mal, aconsejada por Elisa, quizás, si no hubiese hecho caso de las intrigas de su futura cuñada, todo hubiese sido diferente junto a Archie. Annie, reconoce que no amaba a nuestro gatito, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya sentido atracción por él, atracción que muy fácilmente se hubiese podido convertir en genuino amor, si los errores y palabras desatinadas de Annie, no hubiesen echado todo a perder.

La que sí estaba sufriendo en carne viva el desamor era Elisa. Aunque James se desvivía por hacerla sentir cómoda a su lado, ella lloraba en cada momento a solas el haber perdido a Tom Stevens. Ella, que era la artífice de la primera separación de Candy y Terry, ahora entendía el dolor de los chicos cuando logró la expulsión de su prima del distinguido colegio. Ahora entendía porque es que Terry dejó todo por seguir a la rubia enfermera, el amor no puede con las distancias, no puedes tomar el corazón de la persona amada y luego dejarlo ir sin que duela. Elisa había dejado su corazón con Tom, pero lo más doloroso para ella, era ver como el amor de su vida, la estaba superando

-Elisa, vine a invitarla a dar un paseo, el día está perfecto para una linda caminata- decía James

-Está bien- decía Elisa automáticamente, no tenía ningún deseo de salir de su casa, pero la esperanza de ver a Tom aunque sea por casualidad, le daba fuerzas para continuar- le diré a mi doncella Rafaella que nos acompañe

-La esperaré en el despacho de su padre- dijo James, sabiendo lo que demoraría su prometida en estar lista para el paseo

Elisa, aunque muy triste, nunca dejaba de estar bien arreglada, triste pero buenamoza. Como a todas las mujeres, le gustaba recibir palabras halagadoras, y ella siendo bella como era, no tenía porque perder ese beneficio, se vistió con un traje de dos piezas en brocado blanco y morado, detalles en flequillos blancos de algodón y cinta de raso morado para adornos, bajó y emprendieron camino a pasear la tarde por el centro de la ciudad de Chicago

-Su padre me autorizó a llevarla a Nueva York, para el estreno de la obra Romeo y Julieta- decía James orgulloso de caminar al lado de tan bella dama

-Sí, tenía ganas de ir al estreno y de paso aprovechar las tiendas, pero mi padre me había dicho que no contara con lo de las tiendas- decía Elisa algo avergonzada de que su padre le negara dinero

-No tiene de que preocuparse Elisa, yo le daré lo que necesite, por algo es usted mi futura esposa, y no pienso negarle la alegría de las compras- dijo James

-No es necesario que usted corra con esos gastos, James- decía la chica

-Quizás no, pero yo estaré feliz de poder darme ese placer- decía el hombre tomando fuertemente el brazo de Elisa y haciendo presión con su mano para que ella le viera a los ojos

-No tengo más que agradecer su generosidad James- dijo Elisa

-Mire, ahí está esa cafetería que le gusta tanto, desea tomar algo, Elisa- ofreció el hombre

-Sí, creo que un chocolate caliente me caería muy bien- dicho eso, se dirigieron al lugar, sin esperar encontrar mas que un local lleno de personas en sus mesitas disfrutando un café o un chocolate caliente, pero Elisa nunca esperó…

-Mire Elisa- dijo James acercándose a una mesa ya ocupada- es el hermano de crianza de la señorita Andrew- Elisa no estaba preparada para lo que se venía

-Buenas tardes señor Stevens- dijo James cordialmente, recordemos que él nunca supo de la relación que existió entre Tom y su prometida

-Buenas tardes señor Adams, señorita Elisa- dijo Tom sin ningún tipo de contrariedad por encontrarse frente a la mujer que ama

-Señorita Curtis, que sorpresa- saludó James a Cristina

-El día está enfriando y nos ha traído hasta acá- decía Cristina con sencillez y simpatía

-Lo mismo a nosotros ¿podemos compartir su mesa?- dijo James fuera de todo protocolo, pero quería compartir un momento agradable con estos jóvenes que había tenido oportunidad de conocer en la mansión Andrew, y pensando que eran conocidos de Elisa, no le vio ningún pero

-Pero James- trató de hablar Elisa

-No hay problema señor Adams- dijo Tom ofreciendo asiento a los recién llegados. Como eran cuatro, quedaron sentados de la siguiente manera, Tom, Elisa, James y cerrando la mesa Cristina. Elisa creía que el encuentro entre Tom y Cristina era casual, ella estaba convencida de que la chica era la enamorada secreta de Archie, entonces dijo

-Cristina, ¿usted no es la novia de mi primo Archie?- dijo como si fuera la pregunta mas normal del mundo

-No la entiendo- dijo Cristina confundida, y Tom entendiéndolo así dijo

-Está usted equivocada señorita Elisa. La novia de su primo Archie es la actriz francesa que estaba en el almuerzo dado por Candy- dijo Tom tranquilamente

-Claire Dechamps- dijo Elisa

-Si señorita Elisa, yo solo era la invitada de Candy, conocí a sus primos la primera vez que estuve en la mansión, pero nada mas- dijo incómoda

-¡Oh! Perdón- dijo Elisa, no entendiendo entonces que hacían juntos Tom y la enfermera- ¿ustedes se encontraron por casualidad?, digo, el frio les trajo hasta acá

-Elisa…- interrumpió James- no es correcto preguntar ese tipo de cosas

-Es simple curiosidad- se defendió Elisa

-No es problema- habló Tom- Cristina y yo estamos juntos, ella me ha ayudado mucho a superar una muy mala experiencia con una mujer- finalizó el joven una vez hubo tomado la mano de su acompañante y los colores desaparecieron del rostro de Elisa

-Cambiando de tema señor Stevens- la voz de James atrajo la atención de todos- según me enteré en la mansión Andrew, usted es ganadero en esta ciudad

-Así es. Mi padre es dueño de una granja productora de leche- dijo Tom con orgullo

-Con respecto a eso, yo quisiera proponerle un negocio que sé será rentable para los dos. Usted verá, yo soy banquero, pero no solo me dedico a eso, también tengo algunos negocios con granjas productoras de maíz y también con la apicultura- decía James

-Pero James, no creo que sea momento para hacer negocios- dijo Elisa

-Sí tienes razón querida- contestó James sacando una tarjeta- señor Stevens, tome mi tarjeta y si le interesa conocer del ofrecimiento que le hago, puede usted llamarme

-Hablaré con mi padre- fue la respuesta de Tom, a quien le interesó conocer de que se trataría el ofrecimiento del banquero.

En la mansión, las aguas estaban muy inquietas. La tía Elroy no aceptaba de ningún modo el matrimonio de Williams con la actriz Karen Kleys

-Tía Elroy- decía Williams- sé que mi comportamiento deja mucho que desear ante sus ojos, pero me enamoré de Karen…

-El amor no tiene cabida en nuestra vida Williams, eso tú lo sabes muy bien- decía la anciana- además tú estabas comprometido en matrimonio con la hija de Darach Mathenson…

\- Antes de venir a América, sabía que tenía que solucionar ese asunto tía. Tenía conciencia de que al llegar a Chicago debía asumir mi papel en la familia- interrumpió Williams- visité a la familia Mathenson para así hacer válido el compromiso con Aila y arreglar todo para que nos casáramos lo más pronto posible, mi corazón estaba libre y podía asumir mi compromiso con libertad, pero encontré a una Aila muy enamorada de uno de los administradores de Darach. Ella me rogó que pusiéramos fin al compromiso, y ya que no me unían sentimientos hacia ella, hablamos con su padre, y finiquitamos todo lo que nos relacionaba en cuanto al matrimonio. Los negocios con la familia Mathenson, siguen en las mismas condiciones

-Y entonces ¿Por qué el apuro en casarte antes de llegar a casa?

-Porque conozco su manera de pensar tía Elroy, y no estaba dispuesto a que quisiera manejar mi vida. Llegando a Nueva York, conocí a Karen, y supe que ella era para mí… me enamoré y no esperé llegar a casa porque sabía que usted sería la primera en oponerse…

-No puedes ser tan ciego Williams

-¿Ciego?... explíquese tía, no la estoy entendiendo

-Sí ciego, esa chica debe estar tras tú dinero y…

-Se equivoca tía

-No lo creo- insistía la anciana

-Karen, aceptó casarse conmigo, sin saber quien era yo- dijo ojitos de cielo, dejando sin argumentos a la tía Elroy

-Si con esas palabras pretendes hacerme creer que la mujer que escogiste por esposa no está interesada en tu dinero- siguió la tía- entonces, ¿porque no hay un contrato pre nupcial?, si se llegan a separar ella sería capaz de dejarte en la calle

-Tía, no le permito hablar así de Karen, usted no la conoce- alzó la voz Williams

-No tengo ningún interés en conocerla- dijo despóticamente

-Desde hoy, Karen será la que tomará el papel de señora de la casa- cambió de tema el rubio, al ver que la conversación con su tía no llegaría a ninguna parte- cuando nosotros no estemos, Candy será la sucesora hasta que se case, que creo será en breve. Tía la dejaré descansar de todas esas responsabilidades

-Me estás humillando Williams- dijo la anciana

-No pretendo hacerla sentir mal tía, pero no puede negar que es lo que corresponde

-Vas a hacerme a un lado por dos mujeres que ni siquiera pertenecen a…

-Cuidado con lo que va a decir tía- dijo Williams casi entre dientes- Yo la quiero y la respeto, pero la decisión de adoptar a Candy y contraer matrimonio con Karen, fue por amor…

-El amor pone tontos a los hombres- dijo la tía- Acepto que ya estás casado pero nunca aceptare a Candice en esta familia

-No es cuestión de aceptarla o no, ella es mi hija adoptiva y eso no cambiará- dijo ya alzando la voz

-Una huérfana, hija de quizás que gentes… sus padres pueden ser delincuentes o su madre una pros…

-¡Basta ya tía!- exclamó Williams- usted puede pensar lo que quiera, pero a Candy la respeta en mi presencia, y si llego a saber que la ha humillado, olvidaré todo sentimiento que me une a usted- a Elroy las palabras de su sobrino la dejaron helada, nunca pensó que la huérfana fuera tan importante en la vida de Williams, siempre creyó que solo había sido un capricho de juventud

-Williams, con lo que me dices, me queda más que claro que en tu vida yo no soy nada- dijo la víctima

-No se trata de eso tía. Usted debe entender que no todo puede hacerse pensando en usted, también tengo vida y la viviré como me parezca más apropiado

-Ya está, entiendo… ahora me iré a mi habitación, me ha comenzado a doler la cabeza- dijo la anciana y se retiró

Albert, se quedó solo y muy triste. Sabía que tendría un choque con la tía, pero nunca pensó que ella tuviera sentimientos tan egoístas - Esto está siendo un episodio difícil- pensaba Albert, cuando entró Karen

-¿Cómo te fue con tu tía amor?- preguntó acercándose a Albert y sentándose en sus piernas para acariciar al hombre que había robado su corazón

-No muy bien, pero no puedo hacer nada. A ti te acepta a duras penas como mi esposa, pero a Candy la quiere lejos y si es posible, sin mi apellido- dijo apesadumbrado

-Lo siento tanto, no esperé que fuera a sentir algo como eso por Candy- decía Karen- se nota que la señora Elroy no se ha dado el tiempo de conocerla, yo que he estado tan corto tiempo con ella, sé que es una chica noble y muy querendona, le hace bien a todas las personas a su alrededor…

-Es cosa de mirar a Terry cuando está con ella- dijo Albert con una pequeña sonrisa

-Sí… jajaja… él es el mejor ejemplo… jajaja

-Karen, desde hoy la casa es tuya, estás a cargo

-Ufff!, es algo más grande que la casa de mis padres en Florida, pero creo que podré con eso- dijo Karen. Ella también viene de una familia acomodada, pero se había ido de su casa para cumplir el sueño de ser actriz, así es que experiencia tenía de sobra para dirigir la mansión.

-Gracias Karen. Según me ha dicho Dorothy, la doncella de Candy, nuestra pequeña viene muy poco por estos lados

-Esperemos que el hecho de estar nosotros aquí, la haga visitarnos más seguido- trataba de animarlo Karen

Así se pasó la tarde, y los días fueron sucediéndose con rapidez. Ya solo faltaban diez días para el estreno de la puesta en escena de Romeo y Julieta, y Candy le tenía tremenda sorpresa a su amado Terry.

Candy había decidido renunciar a su puesto en el Hospital de Chicago, y así lo hiso saber al director. Lo que la rubia enfermera había pensado era viajar a la ciudad de Nueva York y quedarse ahí con su amado Romeo como él se lo había propuesto. Dejó todo arreglado de tal manera que hasta sus estudios los comenzaría en Nueva York. Los únicos que sabían de los planes de Candy eran el matrimonio Meyer, de quienes había recibido una carta de recomendación para poder trabajar en algún hospital de la gran ciudad, y una dirigida a la Universidad donde Candy pretendía comenzar sus estudios. Así Candy, saliendo del hospital se dirigió a la mansión

-Buena tarde señorita Candy- decía el mayordomo

-Buena tarde Rupert ¿Se encuentra mi padre en casa?- quiso saber la pecosa

-Sí señorita, está en su despacho

-Bien. Por favor Rupert, que me lleven algo de merendar, voy a estar con mi padre

-Como ordene señorita- dijo el mayordomo y se retiró a cumplir la orden de Candy, claro que como la chica todo lo pedía por favor y daba las gracias, nunca los sirvientes sentían que ella ordenaba nada, estaban siempre dispuestos a servirla de la mejor manera

-Toc- toc

-Adelante- se escuchó la voz de Albert

-Hola papi- dijo Candy divertida, entrando a la habitación

-Hola hija- respondió Albert con la misma cara de diversión, poniéndose en pie para poder saludarla- ¿a qué se debe tan grata visita?- recordemos que Candy era poco lo que visitaba la mansión

-Se lo debes a algo especial- dijo Candy sentándose en los cómodos sitiales del despacho

-Toc-toc

-Adelante- se abrió la puerta entrando Dorothy con la merienda que había solicitado Candy

-Gracias Dorothy

-No hay de que señorita- dijo la muchacha y se retiró de la habitación. Una vez solos, continuaron la conversación

-Y ¿Cuál sería ese algo especial?- un curioso Albert

-Me voy a Nueva York- dijo Candy mientras saboreaba algo de la fruta que le sirvió Dorothy

-Pero el estreno es en diez días más… ¿Por qué el apuro?- dijo Albert riéndose

-Deja de reírte de mí papito… quiero estar con Terry esos días, para darle ánimo y que no se sienta solo, ver algo de sus ensayos, y…eso

-Me parece bien. Si quieres puedes utilizar la casa de Nueva York- ofreció Albert

-No lo sé… me sentiría sola en algo tan grande- decía la pecosa

-Pero nosotros estaremos allá tres días antes del estreno, ¿te habías olvidado?

-Es verdad. Entonces creo que será lo mejor- aceptó Candy

-Llamaré hoy mismo para que preparen las habitaciones… ¿quieres viajar con Dorothy o prefieres la servidumbre de Nueva York?

-Creo que prefiero llevar a Dorothy

-Entonces todo arreglado, le diré a George que prepare el viaje… ¿Cuándo deseas viajar?

-Lo antes posible- dijo la pecosa

-Muy bien, apenas estén los pasajes te aviso

-Gracias Albert

-No hay de que pequeña. Karen y tú son lo más importante en mi vida

-¿Escuché mi nombre?- oyeron decir a Karen que entraba al despacho

-Si mami- dijo Candy y a Karen se le subieron los colores y Albert reía al ver a su esposa algo incómoda al escuchar a Candy

-No, no, no… dejémoslo en Karen solamente

-Entonces Karen, Albert, les dejo solos, quiero descansar antes de comenzar a preparar mi equipaje- dijo Candy levantándose de su asiento después de saludar a Karen, y salió del despacho camino a su habitación

-¿Candy va a viajar?- dice Karen sentándose en las piernas de su esposo

-Sí Karen. Se va a Nueva York

-¿Por lo del estreno?

-Sí. Dice que quiere estar con Terry estos días anteriores al estreno- responde Albert acariciando a su mujer

-Eso le hará muy bien a Terry. Candy le transmite paz, y eso es muy necesario cuando se está a días de una nueva puesta en escena…

-Espero que no tengan problemas con la actriz acosadora- decía Albert con preocupación

-Esperemos que no. Por lo menos están los padres de Terry acompañándolo- decía Karen que sabía de la permanencia del Duque en la ciudad

-Tienes razón, no tenemos de que preocuparnos… ahora, ¿quiere mi señora esposa ir a retozar con su amante esposo?

-mmmm déjame pensarlo… sí, por supuesto que sí- dijo coqueta la actriz, y tomaditos de la mano, se dirigieron a su habitación.

En Nueva York, una Susana desesperada por la cercanía del estreno, no encontraba la manera de hacer que Terry no llevara a Candy a la ciudad. Había tratado de acercarse a él de muchas formas, en el teatro no tenía ninguna oportunidad, ya que el director y el señor Hathaway habían conversado con ella sobre dejar a Terry más espacio en los ensayos, que solamente ensayarían juntos en escena, nunca solos o se verían en la obligación de darle el papel a otra actriz, porque no estaban dispuestos a perder a un actor con el talento de Terry. Después intentó localizarlo en su departamento, pero cual fue su sorpresa, él llevaba días que había dejado el lugar, y estaba arrendado a otra persona.

Terry por sugerencia de su padre, decidió dejar el departamento y buscar otro lugar donde vivir, ya que Susanita pegajosa, conocía muy bien la ubicación y las rutinas del actor. Entonces para no dar pie a malas interpretaciones, finiquitó su cuenta, regresando las llaves a la casera que muy a su pesar tendría que buscar otro inquilino. Terry tomó sus pertenencias y se dirigió a casa de su madre, donde había estado todo el tiempo en que Susana lo había querido ubicar, pero en el teatro nadie supo decirle donde se podría encontrar al actor. Para evitar a Susana, Terry ni siquiera subía a la terraza del teatro, llegaba a los ensayos puntualmente a la hora, y se retiraba de ellos sin permanecer un minuto más de lo necesario, ensayaba con su madre y Claire en la casa. Todos los días recibía del director algunos apuntes con lo que debía trabajar para mejorar, Eleonor lo dirigía a las mil maravillas y Claire ya se sabía el libreto completo para así poder ayudar a su amigo. El Duque, que aún permanecía en la ciudad, les visitaba a diario para ver los avances de su hijo, del cual estaba muy orgulloso, ya que veía en él el potencial del mejor actor joven de la época (claro, era su padre) y reconocía la herencia materna en la vocación de Terius. También había estado ocupando el tiempo en sus negocios junto a August su secretario, y llevando a cabo la demanda de divorcio de Claudina, a quien había enviado de vuelta a Londres y en su tiempo libre, investigaba sin que su hijo se enterara, a la señorita Marlow.

En uno de los ensayos que se había alargado hasta altas horas de la noche por culpa de algunos detalles, Susana aprovecha y se dirige a Terry

-Terius- lo llama y el viéndose en la obligación de responder ya que era un caballero dice

-Dime Susana, ¿en qué puedo ser útil?

-Es que se hizo demasiado tarde y me da miedo ir sola hasta mi casa, entonces…

-¿Quería pedirle que la acercara a su casa señorita Susana?- los dos actores miraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, él ya la había reconocido, ella quedó muda

Continuará

 **Más notitas: Muchas gracias por permanecer con la historia. Recuerden que los sucesos ya tomaron otros rumbos ajenos al animé. Si leyeron completo el capítulo espero hayan escuchado las canciones. Estoy impaciente por leer sus mensajes. No olviden que la clasificación de la historia es K+. Hasta el domingo, si Dios lo permite.**

 **Les deseo, pasen una muy linda navidad junto a sus seres queridos.**

 **Entre tanto festejo, no se olviden del real festejado, Jesucristo. El vino al mundo y dio su vida en rescate de nuestras almas.**


	35. Chapter 35 Accidente

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Sé que solo con leer el título van a querer lincharme. Es por eso que decidí subir hoy como capítulo extra.**

 **El domingo, de igual forma voy a subir otro capítulo. Ya estamos llegando al final de esta historia. Disfruten de la lectura y cuéntenme todas sus conclusiones.**

Capítulo XXXV

Accidente

-¡Candy!- exclamó Terry saltando del escenario para dirigirse a su pecosa- ¡qué sorpresa!- dijo abrazándola

-Llegué hace unas horas, fui a casa de tu madre y ella junto a Claire y tú padre me trajeron hasta acá- dijo la rubia respondiendo al abrazo y aceptando un tierno beso del amado de su corazón. Terminado el beso, se acercaron a ellos sus padres y Claire

-Hijo- dijo Eleonor- alcanzamos a ver algo del ensayo, te sale casi perfecto

-¿Casi?- dice Terry

-Sí hijo- dice el padre- ahora que llegó tu musa, estoy seguro de que serás un Romeo perfecto- cuando Richard termina su frase, los cinco se pusieron a reír de las conclusiones de los padres del actor… en eso

-Terius, no alcanzaste a escuchar mi problema, fuimos interrumpidos por la señorita- dijo Susana mirando a Candy como si esta fuera una intrusa en su conversación con Terry

-Ella es Candice, Susana, y no es ninguna extraña que haya interrumpido nada, es más, te daré mi respuesta… no Susana, no puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa…

-Es por ella ¿verdad?- insistía la actriz, emitiendo un reclamo fuera de toda coherencia, tanto es así que Terry no encontró que responder

-Susana- la llamaron- yo puedo acompañarte camino a tu casa- dijo Harry saludando a los presentes y disculpándose de su intromisión

-No Harry, muchas gracias, pero una señorita como yo, no puede andar a estas horas de la noche con un hombre soltero- dijo Susana con mucha dignidad, y es ahí cuando entienden que la actriz está viviendo una situación que ella creó junto a Terry, entonces Candy dice

-Señorita Susana, usted dice no poder aceptar la compañía del joven Grand, pero sí la de su compañero Grandchester- todos la quedaron mirando, no entendían lo que pretendía hacer

-Por supuesto, Harry solo es mi compañero, en cambio Terius es mi novio…- dijo Susana como si esto fuera la realidad (han oído la canción de Serrat "Se equivocó la paloma") esta era la situación de Susana, su mente se perdió en lo que creyó sentir por Terry y el mundo que edificó junto a él. Candy ya lo había previsto, en las cartas que recibió de Terry y las veces en que se vieron, él le había contado con pelos y señales las situaciones vividas con Susana, lo increíble, era que su mente se perdió solo en esta situación, como actriz, ella representaba su papel de Julieta según lo esperado, claro como todas las cosas y situaciones, ella igual debía limar algunos detalles, pero fuera de eso, Susana era una persona normal.

-Entiendo- dijo la pecosa-

-Entonces Terius- volvió a la carga Susana. Terry con cara de no saber que hacer y algo temeroso de las reacciones de Susana, miró a Candy pidiendo auxilio, recibiendo de ella una negación

-¡No Susana!, han venido mis padres y Candice por mí, no puedo hacerles ese desaire- dijo Terry tratando de parecer lo más seguro posible

-Está bien- dijo Susana para sorpresa de todos- Harry- dijo mirando a su compañero- ¿todavía sigue en pie tu oferta?

-Siempre Susana… siempre- respondió Harry ofreciendo su brazo a la joven para salir del teatro

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Claire

-Harry está enamorado de Susana- respondió Terry- pero ella no lo ve. Karen me dijo que antes de que yo llegara a Strafford, ellos en alguna oportunidad habían salido

-Y llegaste tú, y todo cambió- afirmó Candy con un tono de cansancio

-Así es- dijo Terry en un suspiro

-Ya que terminaste el ensayo, queríamos proponerte ir a cenar- intervino Richard- o si prefieres ir solo con Candy…- añadió cerrando un ojo pícaro a su hijo

-Todos juntos- dijo Terry divertido con la sugerencia de su padre- en familia, es la mejor cena

-Entonces… vamos- dijo Eleonor, tomada junto a Claire del brazo del Duque, y Terry junto a Candy en su burbuja

Durante la cena, se habían puesto al día en lo sucedido durante su separación, cuando Terry pregunta

-¿Cómo es que conseguiste venir antes a Nueva York Candy?

-Es una sorpresa, pero no te haré esperar- dijo la pecosa tomando aire para continuar y mirando a Terry, preguntó- ¿recuerdas lo que me pediste cuando estuvimos en Pittsburgh?

-Que cuando vinieras a Nueva York te quedaras conmigo…- respondió el joven

-Aquí estoy. Ya no volveré a Chicago, si tú todavía quieres que me quede…

-Pecosa- dijo Terry poniéndose de pie y abrazando a la amada de su corazón- por supuesto que quiero que te quedes conmigo, es más, hasta casas he estado viendo para cuando llegue el momento de estar juntos para siempre- le decía muy quedito en el oído

-¡Que felicidad!- dijo Eleonor- están consiguiendo lo que tanto esfuerzo les ha costado

-¿Y el hospital?- preguntó Claire, ni ella, ni los padres de Terry tenían ni una idea de lo que Candy quería hacer con su vida

-Veo que Terry no les ha contado- asumió la pecosa

-¿Qué tendría que habernos contado?- habló el Duque

-Antes que todo, traigo dos cartas del matrimonio Meyer- aclaró Candy a Terry, quien era el único que sabía del matrimonio de médicos que apoyaba a Candy- una de ellas es de recomendación para una plaza en el Hospital Monte Sinaí, y la otra es para presentarla en la Universidad de Columbia para dar examen de admisión fuera de tiempo

-¿Examen de admisión? ¿Piensas seguir estudiando?- preguntó Eleonor

-Candy quiere estudiar medicina, para especializarse en psiquiatría y luego tomar una mención en psicología y así ayudar a las personas que tienen problemas mentales usando psicoterapia- dijo Terry muy orgulloso de su pecosa y de que dijo todo bien

-¿Quieres tratar a enfermos mentales Candy?- preguntó Claire

-Se que suena algo peligroso, pero tratar a los enfermos que tienen su mente perdida en algún evento o circunstancia ajeno a ellos, o al contrario, como les sucede a los soldados que están llegando desde el frente europeo, que han vivido experiencias traumáticas de las que quieren escapar, ahí es donde yo quiero ayudar- dijo Candy con toda la seguridad que sentía de querer hacer algo por aquellos que perdían su mente

-Como representante de la Cámara de los Lores en mi país, he tenido muchas oportunidades de visitar sitios con enfermos mentales, y siento que tú podrías ayudar a esas personas- decía el Duque- creo que tu carácter y empatía serán un muy buen aliado a esta parte de la medicina a la que quieres dedicar tu vida. Te felicito Candy, quizás no lo necesites, pero tienes todo mi apoyo

-Gracias Richard- así tanto Eleonor como Claire, entendieron que la vocación de su rubia amiga era dedicar su vida en ayuda a su prójimo, también la felicitaron. Terminando de cenar, fueron a dejar a Candy a su casa, y ellos tomaron rumbo a casa de Eleonor.

En chicago, Albert y los chicos ya estaban preparando viaje para Nueva York. Días atrás cuando dejaron a Candy en la estación, Archie se quería subir en ese mismo momento al tren que lo llevaría a su prima a la ciudad donde se encontraba Claire

-Archie… hermano, no seas ansioso- decía Stear divirtiéndose de lo lindo con la actitud de su hermano

-Lo único que me detiene aquí gatita- decía Archie- es que mañana tengo que rendir el último examen en la Universidad de Chicago. Si no fuera por eso, nada me bajaría de ese vagón

-Tranquilo Archie- le decía Candy a su primo- Claire va a saber esperar, además le llevo el presente que le envías, eso tendrá que ser suficiente por unos días- en eso suena el último llamado a subir al tren, Candy termina de despedirse de su familia y Dorothy la ayuda a llegar hasta su asiento en primera clase.

-Espero que tenga una muy buena llegada a Nueva York- decía Stear mientras regresaban a la mansión

-Yo lo único que quiero, es que mi gatita sea feliz- decía Archie- ya sea con nosotros o en Nueva York

-La casa en la gran ciudad, está esperándola, y Dorothy conoce al servicio. Confío en que todo irá bien- agregó Albert

-En todo caso- decía Karen- solo serán cinco días de diferencia muchachos… ustedes hablan como si no fueran a ver a Candy en años… jajaja- reía Karen

-¡Es verdad!- decía Stear- es que cada vez que nos separamos de Candy, nos entra la nostalgia

-Eso es porque la quieren mucho

-Así es Karen, desde que la conocimos, existe una unión especial, esa niña nos conquistó a los tres desde la primera vez que la vimos

-A los cuatro querrás decir- dijo Albert- cuando la conocí, ella casi se ahoga

-En cambio yo casi la ahogo a ella- recordó Stear

-Tú y tus inventos, más de una vez la pobre sufrió al ser tú conejillo de indias- dijo Archie

-Tienen muchos recuerdos junto a esa "pequeña pecosa" como le dice Terry

-Sí Karen, ella ha sido como una luz para nuestras vidas, una persona muy, muy especial, que llegó a llenar nuestros vacíos con su risa, nobleza y bondad- Albert amaba mucho a su pequeña hija-hermana- cambiando de tema, dime Stear, ¿Patricia nos verá en Nueva York o viajará con nosotros?

-La veré en Nueva York, sus padres están en la gran ciudad y ella tuvo que ir junto a la abuela Martha, pero las veremos en el estreno- dijo Stear

-Neal y Annie vendrán con nosotros- decía Albert

-Sí, Neal me comentó que los Britter también piensan asistir al estreno- Archie en estos días de exámenes, había estado más cerca de Neal, compartiendo los estudios y Albert le había pedido que tratara de integrar a Neal al mundo de las finanzas, ya que nuestro gatito era muy bueno en los negocios, y había trabajado junto a Candy y George en ellos, y le estaban dando muy buenos resultados

-Y de los Leagan, no te dijo nada- quería saber Albert

-Dijo que sus padres no tienen ninguna intención de asistir, pero que Elisa irá con su prometido- respondió Archie

-El palco estará lleno- dijo Albert- la tía abuela no tiene intenciones de asistir, pero seguiré tratando de que vaya, quiero pedirles que ustedes- dirigiéndose a los hermanos Cornwell- traten de convencerla

-Y ¿Cómo pretendes que hagamos eso?- preguntó Stear, desde que la tía abuela menospreció a Patty, él no quería ni acercarse a Elroy

-Solo invítenla

-Espero que sea tan sencillo como eso Albert- agregó Archie

-Inténtenlo por favor, yo haré lo mismo- finalizó Albert, y cada uno fue a su habitación, los chicos Cornwell tenían mucho que estudiar para lograr ser admitidos en las universidades que escogieron

Candy fue muy bien recibida en la casa de la familia en Nueva York. Como Dorothy ya conocía la casa, y a la servidumbre, todo se le hiso más fácil a la rubia enfermera Andrew.

En su habitación, su fiel doncella ya tenía todo organizado una vez que Terry la dejó en la casa, le preparó un relajante baño que la puso a dormir apenas y descansó su cabeza en la suave almohada.

Al día siguiente, el desayuno había sido preparado según sus preferencias. Luego llegó Terry a buscarla, para pasar la mañana juntos y posteriormente almorzar con la familia del joven en casa de su madre

-¿Qué te ha parecido la ciudad Candy?- quiso saber Eleonor

-Que es muy grande, hermosa pero no la cambio por Chicago y sus paisajes- decía Candy recordando su infancia en el Hogar de Pony

-Es verdad, Terry, Eleonor y Claire, me han contado del hogar donde creciste, y solo con su descripción me parece hermoso, me he quedado con ganas de conocerlo- agregó Richard

-Padre, con Candy hemos decidido casarnos en el Hogar de Pony, que para ella es muy importante, ahí tendrás oportunidad de conocer la casa donde ella creció y sus alrededores

-¿Qué fecha han pensado?- preguntó Eleonor

-Los primeros días de mi descanso de la puesta en escena en Nueva York, antes de la gira…

-¡Pero Terry!, eso es muy pronto, no nos dará tiempo para nada, los invitados, la recepción- interrumpió Eleonor

-No se preocupe por esas cosas Eleonor- dijo Candy serena- pasa que no nos interesa una gran boda, queremos que ese día sea especial para nosotros y la gente que nos quiere. No necesitamos nada más

-Pero- quiso seguir Eleonor

-Madre, es una decisión ya tomada, y esperamos que respeten nuestros planes- dijo Terry

-Yo creo que tienen razón. Estoy con ustedes- decía el Duque- cuenten conmigo para lo que necesiten

-Gracias Richard- dijo Candy

-Gracias padre- fue la respuesta de Terry, y aunque a Eleonor no le gustó ni un poquito la decisión de los jóvenes, igual dijo

-También tienen mi apoyo muchachos, pero por favor déjame regalarte el vestido Candy- rogó Eleonor, los chicos se miraron a los ojos y Candy dijo

-Muchas gracias Eleonor, sé que será hermoso, sus gustos son exquisitos

Como lo había previsto, Candy fue invitada por Terry a cada uno de los ensayos, ya sean los que se efectuaban en el teatro, o los particulares junto a Eleonor y Claire.

Este día en especial, fueron todos al teatro, ya que el ensayo sería uno de los últimos antes de la puesta en escena. Esto significaba, que la utilería estaría casi completa, y los trajes ya estaban terminados, estaban previstos todos los cambios de escenario y vestuario.

El director dio la señal de inicio del ensayo.

Hasta hace unos momentos, se escuchaban los martillazos y movimientos de la utilería en medio del teatro, y el iluminador que no se podía acomodar con las luces que debían ser guiadas a los actores principales, pero al iniciar la escena dispuesta por el director, todo estaba en silencio. Eleonor Baker y Claire, estaban cómodamente sentadas en primera fila junto otros parientes y cercanos de los actores, para ver a Terry en su actuación, la que había mejorado mucho con los días que Candy llevaba en Nueva York. El Duque y Candy, estaban tras bambalinas, ya que Terry quería que su pecosa participara de todo lo que él vivía, y Richard se ofreció a acompañarla.

-Richard- dijo Candy en voz bajita- ¿es normal que las luces que apuntan a Terry y Susana se muevan tanto?- preguntó la pecosa a su acompañante

-No lo sé, pero el encargado de las luces está trabajando en ello- respondió el Duque mirando hacia donde le decía Candy

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que el movimiento de las luminarias era totalmente irregular, estas debían estar fijas, pero el experto en las luces no podía lograr fijar los focos, estaba teniendo problemas serios- ¿Qué pasa? Las luces no debieran balancearse- se decía el encargado de los focos y cuando iba a avisar del defectuoso aparato, el director dio el grito de "acción" y el encargado de la luces prefirió guardar silencio antes de llevarse un reto.

Estaban en la escena del baile, cuando las luces que todavía no habían sido ancladas, sino que colgaban de cuerdas ya gastadas colapsaron. Una de las cuerdas se cortó, quedando por un segundo colgada de un extremo, Candy que había estado pendiente en todo momento alcanzó a gritar

-¡Terryyyyy las luces!- pero fue en vano, la cuerda que estaba buena, no pudiendo soportar todo el peso de la luminaria, también se rompió. Todo sucedió tan rápido que nadie alcanzó a hacer nada. Susana al ver caer los reflectores sobre Terry, quiso salvarlo empujándolo del sitio en el que se encontraba, en el mismo momento Harry al ver a Susana en peligro, también corre para alejarla del camino de las luces, y los tres caen, dos de ellos quedaron inconscientes.

Candy al ver la gravedad del accidente se quedó paralizada por unos segundos, su corazón se detuvo viendo a Terry y los otros dos actores bajo las luces, pudo reaccionar a tiempo de correr y al llegar al lado de Terry dice

-Llamen al hospital… ayúdenme a sacar la luces de encima de ellos… que alguien vea a Susana- la pecosa daba órdenes que eran atendidas en el momento, ella, acostumbrada a la sangre y las heridas se movía como una profesional. Viendo que Terry no reaccionaba dijo

-Terry, mi amor despierta- decía una afligida Candy- no muevan a los heridos, esperemos que lleguen del hospital- aún en su dolor de ver que Terry no despertaba, seguía al pendiente de lo que sucedía con los otros actores.

Una vez en el hospital, las cosas se pusieron muy serias… Candy había logrado subir en la ambulancia que llevaba a Terry. Gracias al empujón que le dio Susana, no alcanzó a pegarle la luminaria, ya que quedó sobre otras partes de la escenografía, dejando a Terry en un hueco entre las luces y el suelo, no así a Harry, él sangraba profusamente de su pierna derecha e iba acompañado por el señor Hathaway como dueño del teatro, ya que tenía que declarar acerca del accidente y Susana recibió un golpe en la cabeza del cual no despertaba, a ella la acompañaba en la ambulancia, Ginebra Adams, una compañera actriz.

Cuando llegaron al hospital los padres de los tres chicos, quienes fueron informados por el director, oyeron las malas noticias eran devastadoras. Susana estaba en coma y Harry podría perder su pierna derecha. Terry se sentía culpable, tan culpable, que nadie podía consolarlo. Candy como enfermera titulada y con conocimientos quirúrgicos, estaba prestando servicio en el hospital al que los llevaron, se había presentado con la doctora a cargo de los recién llegados

-Buenas tardes doctora, mi nombre es Candice White Andrew

-Buenas tardes, soy la doctora Kelly, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Quería ofrecerme como apoyo en este momento, soy enfermera titulada y tengo conocimientos quirúrgicos

-Toda ayuda es buena- respondió la doctora- toma, ve al cuarto de enfermeras y con esta nota te darán lo necesario para que ayudes

-Gracias- dijo Candy y se retiró esperando ser de utilidad en esta situación en la que estaban viviendo. Por esta razón, cuando Terry despertó, Candy no estaba con él, solo sus padres y el señor Hathaway

El sentimiento de culpa de Terry lo estaba ahogando, no sabía que hacer. Cuando despertó estaba acostado en una camilla, luego lo medicaron por un dolor de cabeza y lo dieron de alta, ya que él no había recibido golpes graves, es por eso que cuando llegaron los padres de Harry y la madre de Susana él estaba presente y escuchó todo lo que les dijeron

-Doctora- se acercaron los padres de los chicos- ¿cómo esta mi Sussy?- quiso saber Jacinta Marlow, madre de Susana

-Ella aún no reacciona, creemos que el golpe en la cabeza la dejó en estado de coma

-¿Estado de coma?, es decir, que mi Sussy ya no despertará

-No lo sabemos señora, solo debemos esperar

-Y mi hijo doctora- el padre de Harry

-El joven Grand, está bajo los efectos de la anestesia… tuvimos que operarlo para salvar su pierna- respondía la doctora

-¿Cuándo podremos verlo?- preguntó la madre

-El efecto de la anestesia pasará de aquí a dos horas, y se pasará a un cuarto, ahí es cuando lo podrán ver, pero los medicamentos que recibirá, son igualmente fuertes, así es que depende el momento es si lo encontrarán despierto- dijo la doctora y dirigiéndose a la señora Marlow

-A su hija ya la puede ver, está en el cuarto 12, en el segundo piso

-Muchas gracias doctora- dijo la mujer, y al darse la vuelta para dirigirse al cuarto de Susana, se topó con los atribulados ojos azules del "novio" de su hija

-Joven Terius, usted como el novio de mi hija, debería venir conmigo para ver que haremos de aquí en adelante- Jacinta Marlow, estaba convencida de que Terry era el novio de su hija, Susana así le había hecho creer, pero como madre intuía que algo no andaba bien, quería creer que el joven era un irresponsable, al no querer formalizar con su hija, ya que ni siquiera había aceptado las invitaciones a casa de la que se suponía era su "novia", por lo menos podría haber tenido la intención de conocer a la madre, se decía la señora Marlow

-¡Novio!- exclamó Terry en bajito, solo lo escuchó su padre que estaba a su lado- Señora, creo que me está confundiendo- logró decir Terry

-No joven, usted es inconfundible, o no quiere hacerse cargo de lo que ha provocado- Jacinta Marlow, antes de hablar con la doctora, había recibido un muy detallado comentario del accidente, de boca de uno de los actores llamado Connor Wells, el compañero envidioso de Terry, quien dejó caer toda la culpa de los accidentados sobre los hombros de nuestro hermoso Romeo

-Yo no…

-Ya sabía yo que usted era un mujeriego que jugaba con mi hija…- interrumpía la mujer

-Señora- dijo el Duque- lo que Terius trata de decirle es…

-Y usted ¿Quién es?

-Perdón señora, soy el padre de Terius, mi nombre es Richard Grandchester- se presentó el padre

-Usted y su hijo, se ve que son cortados con la misma tijera, mujeriegos irresponsables, que engatusan a niñas inocentes para después abandonarlas, pero a mi Sussy, su hijo le responde- dijo la mujer y sin esperar respuesta alguna de parte de los hombres Grandchester, salió rumbo a la habitación de su hija

-Padre… ¿escuche mal?- Terry perdido en el mar de sus emociones

-No hijo. Pero conociendo a Susana, también debe tener convencida a su madre del noviazgo que tejió en su mente- todavía conversaban cuando apareció Candy

-Terry, mi amor- dijo la pecosa abrazando a un muy tenso Terry- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Pasa algo?

-Fue mi culpa Candy- dijo Terry, respondiendo a su pecosa

-No Terry. No fue culpa de nadie mi amor… no te culpes, los accidentes son algo fortuito, nadie es culpable

-Pero Susana está en coma por tratar de ayudarme

-Sí hijo- dijo Richard- pero tu compañero estuvo a punto de perder su pierna por tratar de sacar a Susana del camino de las luces, y no por eso vamos a culpar a la chica de las heridas de Harry

-Es verdad mi amor- decía Candy acariciando el rostro de su amado tormento- estuve en la operación de tu compañero y a la doctora le fue muy difícil salvar la pierna, pero lo logró, y eso no quiere decir que Susana tenga la culpa de que el joven actor esté ahora en recuperaciones y tenga que comenzar terapias para recuperarse cien por ciento

-Hijo mío, no te atormentes así- dijo Eleonor, que había estado escuchando junto a su hijo. Claire había ido a la oficina de telégrafos para avisar a la familia Andrew de lo sucedido, dejando claro que Terry estaba bien

-Vamos amor, vamos a casa- decía Candy dulcemente- ya nada podemos hacer aquí

-Sí, tienes razón, ya todos se fueron- miraron alrededor y notaron que estaban prácticamente solos. El señor Hathaway era el único que seguía en la sala de espera, ya que como dueño del espectáculo, tenía responsabilidades sobre el accidente. Terry y sus acompañantes, se habían levantado de sus asientos para retirarse del lugar, y volver al otro día para conocer más detalles de los dos heridos, se despidieron del señor Hathaway y salieron

-Señorita Andrew- oyó Candy que la llamaban, era la doctora Kelly que los alcanzó justo antes de salir

-Si doctora

-Quería darle las gracias por su ayuda, sus conocimientos facilitaron mucho el procedimiento, es por eso, que hablando con el director, decidimos ofrecerle una plaza en este hospital, nos gustaría mucho que trabajara con nosotros- dijo la doctora que no podía evitar mirar hacia donde estaba Richard

-Yo estoy muy agradecida doctora. Justamente necesito un puesto de trabajo pero no puedo tomar todos los turnos, ya que comienzo a estudiar medicina en la Universidad de Columbia

-¿Va a estudiar medicina?- dijo la doctora sorprendida del empuje de la rubia enfermera

-Sí, quiero especializarme en psiquiatría- contó a grandes rasgos sus planes, junto al de su matrimonio

-Veo que eres una muchacha muy valiente y decidida… tráeme tus horarios, y veremos que podemos hacer, el Hospital Monte Sinaí quiere tenerte en sus filas- dijo la doctora y se retiró

-¿Qué fue eso padre?- dijo Terry a Richard que había quedado perdido en la oscura mirada de la doctora, lo que a su hijo no le pasó desapercibido

-No entiendo a que te refieres hijo- dijo un padre algo incómodo

-A la mirada de la doctora sobre ti… y de la tuya sobe ella- dijo Terry divertido, despejándose así de lo recién vivido

-Estás viendo cosas donde no existen hijo… mira, ahí viene Candy- dijo Richard y logró zafarse del interrogatorio de su hijo. Pero él también se preguntaba que era lo que había sucedido, ya que pensaba que ninguna mujer fuera de Eleonor le haría sentir que tenía un corazón que seguía latiendo muy dentro de él…

Una vez llegaron a la casa de Eleonor, los cinco cenaron juntos y comentaron lo sucedido

-¿Cómo te sientes Terry?

-Bien madre, es solo que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza la culpa, creo que me sentiría mejor, si fuera yo el que estuviese hospitalizado y no ellos- decía realmente derrotado con la culpa sobre sus hombros

-No pienses así Terry- dijo Candy entristecida- ¿Qué sería de mí si a ti te ocurriese algo?

-No es eso mi amor, pero no me puedo conformar a que otros estén heridos por mi causa

-Y sigues con lo mismo hijo- dijo Richard- fue un accidente, no pudo ser tú culpa, no fuiste tú quien cortó las cuerdas que sujetaban las luminarias- decía el Duque con impotencia

-Hablando de otro tema- dijo Eleonor- ¿Qué sucederá ahora con la madre de Susana?

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- cuestionó Candy que no había escuchado lo que la mujer creía

-Ella está convencida de que soy el novio de Susana…

-¡Qué!- la pecosa casi y se cae de su asiento

-No nos dio tiempo de explicarle, hasta yo entré en el saco de los mujeriegos que juegan con doncellas indefensas- dijo Richard con algo de diversión

-No tiene gracia padre- dijo Terry serio- si Susana no despierta y saca a su madre de la duda, ella creerá siempre en que yo engañé a su hija

-Pase lo que pase Terius, tú madre, Candy y yo, estaremos para apoyarte- dijo el Duque

-Eso lo sé… pero aunque no quiero, tengo la sensación de que esto no nos traerá nada bueno.

Han pasado cinco días desde el accidente, y aunque Harry despertó fuera de peligro, Susana sigue en coma.

La policía tuvo que hacerse cargo del caso de la caída de las luminarias, ya que el mismo encargado de la luces, dio a conocer a Roberth Hathaway, que no fue un accidente fortuito, sino mas bien provocado.

El hombre, luego de ver lo sucedido desde su puesto y una vez se llevaron a los heridos, bajó a constatar que había ocurrido para que las sogas que sostenían las luminarias cedieran. Revisó cada una de las sogas y se percató de que la primera en ceder estaba manipulada a propósito con un corte que se veía tan parejo en comparación con la cuerda que se cortó al no poder sostener el peso de todas las luminarias. Al comparar las sogas en el lugar donde cedieron, fue notoria la diferencia, entre la que fue manipulada y la que no. El encargado del funcionamiento de las luces, llevaba años trabajando para la compañía Strafford, y nunca le había sucedido algo ni siquiera parecido a lo de hoy. Es por eso que no dudó en avisar de su descubrimiento al dueño del teatro Roberth Hathaway, quien llamó a la policía, que en estos momentos hacían todas las averiguaciones referentes al caso, llamando a declarar a todos los que en el momento del accidente se encontraban en el teatro.

En estos últimos días, se habían hecho presentes en pleno los Andrew. Preocupados por el telegrama, que aunque decía que Terry estaba bien, el accidente de igual manera los trajo corriendo hasta Nueva York. Sabían que si le hubiese pasado algo a Terry, Candy no lo soportaría y necesitaba de sus seres queridos. Albert, Karen, Stear y Archie, llegaron a la mansión la noche anterior al día en que Susana despertó

-Buenas noches señor Andrew- dijo el mayordomo de la casa en Nueva York

-Buenas noches Jacob… ¿se encuentra la señorita Candy?- fue lo primero que preguntó Albert

-No señor, ella está en casa de la señora Baker- respondió el mayordomo recibiendo de sus señores los abrigos y sombreros para colgarlos después

-Y ¿tenemos la dirección de la señora Baker, Jacob?- preguntó un ansioso Archie, que de verdad estaba preocupado por su prima, pero que también necesitaba ver a Claire

-Sí señorito. La señorita Candy dejó una nota en el despacho para cuando ustedes llegaran

-Muy bien. Gracias Jacob- dijo Albert dirigiéndose al despacho, para leer la nota de Candy

Albert

Estoy en casa de la señora Eleonor Baker. Por favor cuando puedan comuníquense conmigo por teléfono o diríjanse directamente a casa de Eleonor. Al final de esta nota están los datos.

Te espero hermano

Candy

Albert al terminar de leer la nota, supo que su hermana lo necesitaba. Saliendo del despacho, volvió sobre sus pasos y colocándose su abrigo y sombrero dijo

-Voy ahora mismo a casa de la señora Baker. Candy está allá, y me necesita

-Yo voy contigo- dijo Archie

-Yo también- secundó Stear. Karen prefirió quedarse en la casa, ya que se sentía muy cansada del viaje.

Una vez llegaron a destino…

-Señora Eleonor, llegaron los familiares de la señorita Candice- dijo la doncella

-Que pasen inmediatamente- dijo Eleonor con premura. Candy venía bajando las escaleras junto a Terry, cuando vieron a Albert y los chicos en el recibidor

-¡Albert!- exclamó la pecosa y corrió al abrazo de su hermano. A Terry como que no le gustaban mucho esas expresiones de cariño de SU pecosa para Albert, pero se obligó a recordar que desde que los conocía, siempre había sido así

-Pequeña… ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Albert a Candy, mientras veía la mirada de "no la toques tanto" de su amigo Terry

-Ahora bien. Pero creo que los nervios me han estado jugando una mala pasada- dijo la rubia

-Sí… acaba de devolver la cena- dijo Terry saludando a los recién llegados, y haciéndolos pasar al salón donde se encontraban Eleonor, el Duque y Claire

-Buenas noches Eleonor- saludó Albert a la dueña de casa y luego a los demás. Los chicos de igual manera, y Archie se sentó al lado de Claire

-Buenas noches Albert, que bueno que ya están aquí… ¿George vino con ustedes?- no pudo evitar la pregunta

-Llegará mañana, en el primer tren desde Chicago- dijo Archie

-Es bueno que esté en la ciudad de Nueva York- agregó el Duque, que no tenía inconveniente de ver la relación existente entre el secretario de los Andrew y Eleonor

-¿Por qué lo dices Richard?- cuestionó Albert

-Te cuento. El accidente no fue fortuito, sino intencional- comenzó el Duque a relatar lo sucedido desde el accidente mismo hasta el día en el que se encontraban

-Entiendo porque es que necesitaremos de George- dijo Albert, y continuaron la conversación deteniéndose en dos detalles, el coma en el que se encontraba Susana, y la creencia de la madre de esta, al asegurar que Terry y Susana eran novios. La señora Marlow, no había querido oír las explicaciones de los Grandchester, hasta que su hija no despertara de su largo sueño. Ella estaba segura que su hija regresaría, a pesar de que la doctora Kelly le advertía que eso podría no ser así

-Mañana temprano iremos al hospital, porque a la hora de 12:00, tenemos que ir a declarar a la policía- dijo Terry

-Ya es tarde- dijo Albert levantándose de su asiento- debemos retirarnos- en eso, los chicos y Candy se pusieron en pie, para hacer lo propio y retirarse a su casa

-Hasta mañana- se despidieron todos, y así fue que llegó el quinto día desde el accidente

A la mañana siguiente, como lo acordaron, se encontraron muy temprano en el hospital

-Buenos días- dijo Candy a la enfermera que estaba en informaciones- podríamos ver a la doctora Kelly Tyler

-Sí, ella se encuentra en su consulta, es la 011, al final del pasillo

-Muchas gracias señorita- respondió Candy y dirigiéndose a su familia y la de Terry, tomaron camino hacia la consulta de la doctora

-Doctora Kelly- dijo la rubia ubicando a la doctora en el pasillo

-Buenos días Candy- dijo Kelly y levantando la mirada les fue presentada la familia de Candy- Williams Albert Andrew… ¿eres tú?

-¡Kelly Tyler!- exclamó el rubio bajo la atenta mirada de su esposa, quien los había acompañado para dar apoyo a Candy y Terry, y otros ojos que también seguían muy atentamente la situación

-Han pasado tantos años- dijo la doctora saludando efusivamente a Albert, como si de verdad hubiese existido una relación de… ¿amistad? ¿romance? Porque conocidos solo de vista no eran (según las conclusiones de Karen y Richard)

-Familia, ella es Kelly Tyler- dijo Albert presentando a la doctora con su familia y esposa- fuimos compañeros en la universidad

-¡Universidad!- exclamaron los más jóvenes

-Sí, estudiamos medicina juntos. Fuimos compañeros en los años iniciales, luego Kelly se inclinó por cirugía y yo abandoné para dedicarme a la medicina veterinaria- aclaró Albert y todos comenzaron a entender un poco la relación de ellos… compañeros de estudio

-Mucho gusto doctora- dijeron los que no la conocían

-Es un placer conocerla señorita Tyler- saludó Richard besando la mano de la doctora haciendo que a esta se le subieran los colores y sintiera ese tibio cosquilleo del que se interesa por el sexo opuesto… misma situación que Richard había vivido el día anterior con solo ver sus ojos

-¡Ujum! ¡Ujum!- carraspeó Terry para volver al mundo de los vivos a su padre y la doctora. A ninguno de los presentes, les pasó desapercibida la situación, todos reflejaban miradas de sorpresa y complicidad- ¿estás viendo lo que yo veo?- decía Candy a Terry- sí pecosa desde ayer- respondía el joven

-Estaba yendo a la habitación de la señorita Marlow- dijo Kelly saliendo de su ensueño

-Eso mismo queríamos saber, si es que ha habido alguna evolución en su caso- dijo Candy

-Anoche se quejó en el sueño, esperamos que hoy o mañana a más tardar despierte- explicaba la doctora- si desean, pueden acompañarme

-Sí, por supuesto- dijo Terry con algo de ansiedad

-Entonces, vamos- y todos se dirigieron a la habitación de Susana. Solo entraron al cuarto la doctora, Candy, Terry y Richard, ya que el padre del joven actor, estaba al tanto de la situación vivida el día del accidente, y no quería por ningún motivo que la actitud de Susana o su madre, hicieran de la vida de su hijo una tragedia

-Buenos días señora Marlow- saludó la doctora a la madre de Susana, que no se había despegado de su hija ni de día ni de noche- ¿alguna novedad?- era la pregunta rutinaria día a día

-Buenos días doctora. Se ha estado moviendo y quejando más que ayer, a veces creo que despertará- decía una madre muy preocupada de la salud de su hija

-Bien… trataremos de despertarla- y la doctora acercándose a Susana comenzó a hacer masajes en su cuerpo, de tal manera de ver las reacciones de la paciente, luego se dedicó a hablarle, llamándola. Terry estaba desesperado porque Susana despertara, quería verla bien y dejar de sentirse culpable

-Susana- decía la doctora- sé que estás cerca de nosotros, trata de despertar- y dirigiéndose a la madre le dice- háblele usted también- la madre se acercó y haciendo como le dijo la doctora llamó a su hija con la dulce voz de una madre que sufre

-Susana, por favor despierta- se escuchó la voz de Terry y Susana abrió los ojos

-Terius- fue su primera palabra

-Susana, despertaste- decía su madre besando las manos y rostro de su hija

-Susana… ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntaba la doctora

-Cansada, muy cansada… me duele la cabeza

-Solo eso Susana- decía la doctora mientras leía sus signos vitales y anotaba en la ficha médica

-¿Es normal que no sienta mis piernas?- preguntó Susana y Terry palideció

-¿No sientes las piernas?- quiso saber la doctora

-No, no puedo moverlas

-¿Está inválida?- peguntó la madre- mi hija está inválida- con cada palabra el mundo de Terry se iba desmoronando, sus planes con Candy, su carrera de actor, la culpa lo estaba matando

-No es posible- dijo la doctora- no recibió ningún golpe que pudiera provocar invalidez- inténtelo otra vez Susana- pidió la doctora, Susana miró a Terry y a Candy y dijo

\- No puedo, no puedo mover mis piernas- y llevándose las manos a la cara se puso a llorar con desesperación

A Terry su mundo se le vino abajo… ahora que sería de su futuro junto a Candy… ¿existirá ese tan ansiado juntos para siempre…?

Continuará

 **Más notitas: Muchas gracia por seguir conmigo.**

 **Doy la bienvenida a todas las lectoras que se han integrado a los mensajes.**

 **Estuve revisando las listas de favoritos y seguidores, y muchos de ustedes no dejan ningún pensamiento. Quisiera conocer a través de sus palabras lo que sienten cada vez que leen.**

 **Saludos a todos, los que escriben y los que no.**

 **Tengan una muy bendecida navidad junto a su familia. Recuerden el verdadero sentido de la navidad, un niño nació en Belén, para tomar tú lugar, ser el sustituto por tú vida. Jesús en este día te quiere regalar la eternidad a su lado.**

 **Sean todos muy bendecidos.**


	36. Chapter 36 Susana

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Aquí estoy subiendo el capítulo 36. Ya deben saber que en mi Chile lindo hubo un terremoto 7.9 en el sur y otro algo más pequeño 5.0 y algo, en el norte. Yo soy de la zona central, no hemos sentido nada, solo nos enteramos a través de las noticias.**

 **Saludos en este día especial de navidad.**

Capítulo XXXVI

Susana

\- No puedo, no puedo mover mis piernas- y llevándose las manos a la cara se puso a llorar con desesperación

A Terry su mundo se le vino abajo… ahora que sería de su futuro junto a Candy… ¿existirá ese tan ansiado juntos para siempre…? había sacrificado lo impensado por seguir a Candy y sus propios sueños y ahora en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo se estaba escapando de sus manos. Nada habría preparado a Terry para lo que estaba viviendo.

La doctora Kelly no lograba entender lo que sucedía con la joven paciente. Estaba claro que el único golpe que la chica había recibido era en la cabeza, lo que le había provocado la inconsciencia que duró cinco días, pero no tenía relación con nada que pudiera provocarle inmovilidad en sus piernas

-Haremos algunas pruebas para saber que es lo que está ocurriendo con sus piernas Susana- decía la doctora

-Entonces nosotros nos retiramos- dijo Richard al ver la condición en la que se encontraba su hijo

-¡No!...Terius…quédate conmigo, tengo miedo… no me dejes sola- lloriqueaba Susana, colocando en un real aprieto al joven actor. Susana veía la culpa en sus ojos, y ella no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad que la vida tan amablemente le estaba regalando

-Susana…yo no puedo quedarme- trató de hablar Terry

-Por supuesto que tiene que quedarse con ella- habló la madre

-No es correcto señora lo que usted está exigiendo- rebatió el padre del joven, conociendo muy bien la actitud de la señora y las ideas de su hija

-Por favor Terius- volvió a hablar Susana, y mirando a Candy dijo- ¿no es eso lo que un novio debe hacer? Ven, quédate conmigo, necesito de tu compañía- A la doctora toda esta habladuría le parecía extraña, ya que ella creía firmemente que el joven actor tenía una relación con la señorita Andrew, y al ver la presión que quería ejercer la muchacha sobre el joven Grandchester dijo

-No va a ser posible señorita Marlow que el joven permanezca en la habitación, necesito que esté sola por unos días mientras hacemos las pruebas- realmente era una mentira de parte de Kelly, pero al ver la confusión en toda esta situación, quiso ayudar

-Gracias doctora Kelly- dijo Richard, y abrazando a Terry por los hombros lo sacó de la habitación

-Antes de que te vayas- alcanzó a decir Susana- ¿puedo hablar contigo Candy?- la chica se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y contestó

-Por supuesto ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-¿Nos permiten un minuto a solas por favor?- habló Susana dirigiéndose a su madre y la doctora

-Bien- dijo Kelly- yo volveré en media hora para comenzar a hacerle los análisis señorita Marlow

-Muy bien hija volveré en un rato- dijo la madre y salió del cuarto junto a la doctora

-Dime Susana- habló Candy- ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo?

-De Terius- fueron sus simples palabras

-Habla

-Te dije por medio de una carta que Terius sería mío Candy, y te ratifico mi amenaza, él se tiene que quedar conmigo porque yo salvé su vida- decía Susana con mucha maldad en sus palabras, su mirada de odio puro hacia la rubia- si no fuera por mí, él quizás estuviera muerto, y tú no puedes ser tan egoísta como para permitir que él me abandone, menos ahora que no puedo mover mis piernas

-¿Eso es todo Susana?- preguntó la pecosa sin decir nada en su defensa

-Sí- dijo regodeándose en el dolor que veía en los hermosos ojos verdes de la rubia- era solo una advertencia, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero- las últimas palabras las decía mientras Candy salía de la habitación

Cuando Candy salió de la habitación de Susana, venía llegando la madre de esta con algo para comer, cruzaron miradas pero no se dijeron nada

-¡Candy!- se acercó Albert, al ver a su pequeña casi desfalleciendo, al llegar a su lado Candy se desmaya y Albert la sostiene, Terry al ver lo que sucedía sale de su ensimismamiento y toma a su pecosa de brazos de Albert para sentarse junto con ella y esperar que reaccione, ya había sufrido un desvanecimiento el día anterior y despertó al minuto de ocurrido

-¡Candy! ¡Candy, amor!- le hablaba Terry- despierta mi vida

-Terry… Terry- sollozaba Candy en brazos del joven, se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas y dijo- Susana quiere que te quedes con ella, dice que le debes la vida, que si no fuera por ella tú estarías muerto

-¿Qué?...- Richard no podía creer lo que escuchaba, la mustia jovencita quería chantajear a su hijo, y eso él no lo iba a permitir- ¡esa señorita está loca!, ha perdido el juicio

-Buenos días- oyeron la voz de Harry, quien venía en silla de ruedas y con un maravilloso ramo de flores en sus manos- me dijeron que Susana despertó

-Buen día Harry- lo saludó Terry- ella acaba de despertar. Tu ¿Cómo te sientes?- quería saber Terry

-¡Muy bien!, aunque necesitaré terapia para poder volver a ser el mismo

-¡No sabes cuánto me alegro Harry!- Terry realmente aliviado de ver a su compañero

-Voy a pasar a ver a Susana- Harry habló y se dirigió a la habitación de la chica

-Candy…Terry ¿nos vamos ya?- quiso saber Eleonor

-Sí - dijeron al unísono, y todos salieron del hospital con mucha aflicción en su corazón. Como la hora había avanzado, decidieron dirigirse directamente hasta la estación de policía correspondiente, para hacer la declaración del accidente

Estando en la casa de los Andrew, tanto Richard como Albert, estaban muy preocupados por la situación, pero al conversar con Terry y Candy, decidieron dejar el asunto para después del estreno de Romeo y Julieta. Solo faltaban cinco días para el momento más esperado por Terry, actuar un protagónico, y no quería que nada se interpusiera entre él y Romeo.

Esos cinco días entre el hospital y los ensayos, tenían a Terry al borde de un colapso nervioso. Cada vez que iba a visitar a Susana, lo hacía acompañado de su padre y Candy. No lo dejaban solo, ya que la muchachita insistía en que estaba inválida, y presionaba a Terry con eso de que tenía que pagarle la vida, quedándose con ella. (Todos me dirán ¿para que la visita?, pues bien, no les ha pasado que a veces los problemas o las circunstancias nos superan) Nuestro joven actor, era perseguido en todo momento por la culpa, no lograba deshacerse de ese sentimiento que estaba destruyendo su vida, pensaba que Susana había perdido la oportunidad de brillar como Julieta, papel que la joven actriz anhelaba actuar al lado de su compañero, que si no se recuperaba ya no tendría más oportunidad de actuar- ¿Qué será del futuro de Susana?- le había dicho hace dos días a su padre, el cual lo consoló diciendo

\- No te preocupes por eso hijo, en caso de que no se recupere, nosotros le ayudaremos a ella y a su madre, buscaremos a los mejores especialistas en cualquier parte del mundo, con tal de que salgan adelante. Ahora, a dos días del estreno, te recomiendo sacar esos pensamientos y enfocarte en tu papel, para que seas el mejor Romeo que el mundo haya visto- Terry tomó las palabras de su padre e hiso como le aconsejó

-Sí padre, tienes razón. No debo preocuparme por ahora. Debo pensar, solo en el estreno- en ese mismo momento se encerró en su habitación y con ayuda de Claire, ensayó hasta que sintió que su Romeo era lo que él esperaba diciéndose para sí- debo estar estupendo para Candy

Candy no había dejado en ningún momento a Terry, y él la necesitaba a cada momento, quería verla el día entero, que lo acompañara a los ensayos en el teatro, en la casa y si fuera posible por las noches, pero sabía que era algo imposible. La noche antes del estreno, acostada ya en su cama, lista para dormir pensaba

\- Terry, mi amor. Duerme bien para mañana estar muy descansado. Me gustaría prepararte el desayuno- se decía la pecosa, y pensando solo en su Romeo, se quedó dormida.

Ella había estudiado mucho acerca de las enfermedades que afectaban la mente y las emociones, estaba consciente de que Terry podía tomar decisiones equivocadas si no lo guiaba hacia una salida que lo dejara conforme, algo que la tranquilizaba, era tener la certeza de la situación exacta que provocaba las alteraciones emocionales de su gran amor.

-Creo que Susana está mintiendo- había dicho a Richard

-Yo también lo creo así Candy, pero no he querido comentarlo porque Terius no lo tomaría nada bien

-Lo sé. Terry está muy preocupado por la salud de Susana, no quiere creer que él no es culpable de nada

-Espero que en estos días ya pasado el estreno, logremos avanzar algo con esta situación- había dicho Richard

-Lo que más me molesta, es la insistencia de la madre de Susana

-¿Lo dices por lo de las notitas que deja para que Terry vaya a visitar a su hija?

-Sí Richard. Ella sabe que Terry está aquí con su madre, y ni siquiera tiene respeto por Eleonor- decía Candy muy cansada de la insistencia de las Marlow

El señor Hathaway, se había puesto en contacto con Karen Kleys, ahora Andrew, para que reemplazara a Susana en el papel de Julieta. Si bien es cierto ella no había dado la prueba para ganar el papel, Hathaway que la conocía, sabía que era capaz de actuar una sublime Julieta, lo comprobó, el día en que Terry audicionó para entrar a Strafford. Karen se sabía el parlamento, porque se lo había escuchado muchísimas veces a Terry, ya que siendo la tragedia preferida de su amigo, este se la sabía de principio a fin, y a Karen le gustaba de pasar tiempo con Terry y ensayar con él.

Karen, gustosa aceptó el papel y Albert no tuvo ningún inconveniente en que su recién estrenada esposa, fuera la Julieta del Romeo de Terry en el apertura.

Llegó la noche tan esperada del estreno. Terry, había pasado una noche muy intranquila, ya que antes de irse a dormir recibió una de las notas que le enviaba la señora Marlow, donde decía

Terius

No vino usted hoy.

Susana está muy triste y lo espera.

Terry, cuando vio la nota, estaba solo, y tomando su chaqueta, bufanda y gorra, salió camino al hospital, encontrándose con una muy acongojada señora Marlow

-Mi hija está algo más animada y hasta sonríe, y es porque usted viene todos los días, se lo agradezco mucho- dijo la madre de Susana llorando- por favor, nunca la deje sola- terminó diciendo la mujer a un Terry cabizbajo, que no podía emitir palabra. Llegando a la habitación de Susana

-Entre, por favor- invitó la madre

-Gracias- fue todo lo que pudo decir el joven actor- lo siento, llegué tarde- habló Terry a Susana

-Terry. Creí que no vendrías

-Pero estoy aquí- dijo Terry molesto con la actitud de la chica

-Sé que estás con Candy… ella debe sentirse muy feliz, tiene mucha suerte- decía la convaleciente Susana, viendo de reojo lo que sus palabras producían en el joven actor- puede correr libremente, y es amada por ti

-¿A qué viene todo esto Susana? Si sabes que estoy con Candy, y que la amo…

-Ya te lo he dicho antes Terius. Si estoy en esta cama, fue por salvar tu vida, me la debes- decía Susana

-¡Está bien!...sí…te debo mi vida… gracias- decía desesperado- pero no tengo manera de devolverte lo que has perdido

-Te equivocas Terius- dijo cínicamente- yo te amo, y no me importa que tú no sientas nada por mí, eres mi único apoyo… Terius, tienes que pasar toda tu vida conmigo- finalizó Susana, sabiendo el efecto que producían sus palabras en la mente de Terry. Ella no daba puntada sin hilo, si era la culpa lo que dejaría al joven actor a su lado, Susana lo haría sentir culpable, todos los días de su vida. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe

-¡No! Señorita, lo que usted le está pidiendo a Terius, no será posible

-¡Padre!- dijo Terry, y Richard acercándose a él, lo abrazó por los hombros y lo sacó de la habitación

-¡Terius!, no te puedes ir- comenzó a decir Susana- no puedes dejarme sola, soy tu responsabilidad… Teriuuuuuusssss- gritaba Susana, pero el Duque en ningún momento soltó a su hijo, sino que lo sacó de ese lugar lo más rápido que pudo

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-Te vi salir, y al querer seguirte, encontré la nota de la señora Marlow en el piso- dijo Richard- y aquí estoy

-Gracias padre- dijo Terry llorando abrazado a su padre - ella me pide algo que no le puedo dar papá… algo que no le quiero dar

-No te preocupes hijo. Mañana es el estreno, debes tener tú mente despejada- Richard, casi saltaba de la emoción, su hijo lo había llamado "papá", no Duque o padre, sino papá

-Sí mañana será otro día- dijo Terry, y llegando a la casa, se fue directo a su habitación, donde comenzó a recitar parte de la obra, pensando en Candy

"Aquellos que no conocen el dolor

Ríen de los corazones doloridos

Silencio ¡Oh! ¿Qué es aquella luz en la ventana?

Allá en el este

Entonces Julieta es el sol

Hermoso sol naciente

Mata ya a la envidiosa luna

Y terminando de recitar estos versos, se quedó profundamente dormido, pero el sueño no logró alejarlo de la pesadilla en la que se estaba convirtiendo su vida.

Candy llegó al teatro del brazo de su padre-hermano, ya que Terry y Karen estarían en el escenario. A diferencia del resto de la familia Andrew que estaría en un palco, Candy y Albert fueron ubicados en asientos preferenciales de los que se disponía para una persona por actor, Candy por Terry, Albert por Karen y así sucesivamente, cada uno de los actores destinaba un asiento para su invitado especial. Tanto Candy como Albert, fueron dirigidos a los camarines de sus actores preferidos

-¡Candy!- Terry abrazó a su pecosa apenas y entró a su camerino, él ya estaba en el personaje con todo y vestimenta- que bueno que ya estás aquí

-Te ves muy bien vestido de Romeo, creo que te haré confeccionar trajes como este para cuando vivamos juntos- dijo riéndose de su pequeña broma, recibiendo un muy merecido beso- mira te traje estas hermosas flores

-Tú estás hermosa pecas- dijo Terry recibiendo el regalo de la rubia, mirando y tocando, sus manos tenían vida propia y Candy se dejaba querer. La hiso girar para apreciar el conjunto en su totalidad. Ella llevaba un vestido en satín de seda dorado, con muselina de seda verde azulado, escote redondo nada sugerente y manga ¾

-Gracias Romeo- dijo Candy coqueta- vine a darte ánimos, sé que serás el mejor Romeo y Karen una brillante Julieta… te estaré viendo a los ojos desde la platea, durante toda la obra Terry- le decía con ternura, para que él supiera que no estaría solo en ningún momento, y que ella siempre sería su apoyo

-Diez minutos para entrar a escena- se oyó en los pasillos

-Nos vemos luego Terry. No estés nervioso, sé que estarás espectacular- dijo Candy antes de salir

Afuera del camerino de Terry, Candy se encontró con Albert, que también salía del camerino de Karen. Esas habían sido las instrucciones antes de ver a sus actores favoritos, y ellos muy obedientemente, cumplieron y fueron directo a sus asientos.

La obra comenzó, y Candy disfrutaba de ver a Terry en su primer protagónico. Si bien es cierto que la situación con Susana los mantenía con los nervios a flor de piel (tomando agua de tilo o melisa), nuestros protagonistas querían disfrutar de este día tan especial para los dos. Candy, pensaba

-Terry se muestra pensativo y melancólico. Está sufriendo, y aún así está dando lo mejor de sí en su actuación

Candy daba gracias que junto a ella estaba Albert. Durante todo el tiempo que llevan en el teatro, no han dejado de oír comentarios acerca del accidente de Susana

Pero que desgracia la de Susana

Sí, dicen que fue por proteger a Terius

Pobre, ella tenía el papel de Julieta

Terius va a verla todos los días

Dicen que Susana quiere obligar a Terius a quedarse con ella

He oído que Susana quiere obligarlo a casarse

Y así, suman y siguen los cotilleos de la situación entre el público. Albert había tenido que distraerla de cuanta manera se le ocurría, que mirando la escenografía, que la vestimenta de los actores, que Karen estaba dando vida a una magnífica Julieta…

-¿Y Terry?- reclamó la pecosa- él también está haciendo un magnífico Romeo- defendió a su hombre la pequeña rubia y Albert supo que había logrado su cometido, que su pequeña hermana dejara a un lado las habladurías de la gente y se centrara en lo importante, su propio Romeo

En el hospital Susana hablaba con su madre

-Deben estar en el último acto

-Deja de pensar en eso, te haces daño- decía la madre de la chica mientras arreglaba un florero

-Sé que Terius interpretará muy bien a su Romeo

-No te preocupes por eso, duerme un poco. Cuando Terius llegue te despertaré

-Está bien. Si el viene mamá… yo estaré feliz. El público estará fascinado con él

-Sí querida, seguro. Ahora duerme un poco- dijo la madre y salió de la habitación

Como sabrán, en el teatro no solamente están Candy y Albert entre el público. La familia Andrew en pleno, había asistido esa noche al estreno de Romeo y Julieta.

Stear y Archie, hicieron lo posible por convencer a la tía abuela de asistir al espectáculo, Albert por su lado también hacía lo mismo, y entre los tres, lograron que la anciana tía, asistiera al estreno, el único problema, fue que no quiso aceptar a Claire ni a Patty en el palco

-Muy bien chicos- había dicho la tía antes de salir de la casa- pero no me obliguen a compartir el palco con esas muchachitas que traen como novias

-¡Pero tía!- dijeron todos. Y con todos me refiero a Stear, Archie, Williams, Arthur, Janice y por supuesto Candy- porque Karen ya estaba en el teatro

-¡No, no, no!, esa es mi condición para asistir al evento- dijo la anciana y no claudicó en su pensamiento- ustedes saben que yo nunca aceptaré a esas "señoritas" como parte de la familia, ya suficiente tengo con soportar la presencia de…

-Suficiente tía- alzó la voz Williams- ya hablamos sobre este tema, y creí que había quedado claro, que no aceptaré ningún tipo de humillación hacia Candy- después de un suspiro profundo dijo- bien, vamos- dijo ofreciendo su brazo a Candy y salió rumbo al teatro sin poner atención alguna por saber como se iría la tía ni con quien

Los chicos también salieron de la casa en dirección al teatro, donde se encontrarían con sus novias. Para Stear, no fue mucho problema el no poder ver el estreno desde el palco de los Andrew, ya que los padres de Patricia estaban en la ciudad y tenían ubicaciones a su disposición, invitando a Stear, compartir con ellos el momento. Los padres de Patricia, Winston y Elaine O'Brien, habían aceptado muy bien la relación de su hija con Alistair Cornwell, desde que lo conocieron y con ayuda de cierta dama entrada en años llamada Martha, Stear no había tenido ningún problema en demostrar a los padres de su amada novia, que él era un chico noble y de buenos sentimientos, con un futuro a las puertas, y además primogénito de sus padres, recibiría la fortuna de estos cuando tuviere la edad, o él la solicitara. A los ojos de los O'Brien, Stear era el chico perfecto para su hija, a tal grado que compartían la ciencia y las ganas de salir adelante por medio de sus estudios. Stear ya había recibido la carta de la universidad donde estudiaría ingeniería aeronáutica, aceptándolo con real agrado, ya que el resultado de sus exámenes, correspondía al segundo lugar de mejor logrado para optar a un lugar en la Universidad de Detroit.

No así para Archie, que tuvo que aceptar la invitación del Duque de Grandchester a su palco. Imaginarse lo que a nuestro pobre gatito le costaría en su orgullo, no tener un lugar donde llevar a su novia para ver el estreno, teniendo que aceptar la invitación de un extraño (no era familia), para no quedar fuera del recinto teatral. Él, tan elegantemente vestido, junto a su amada Claire, tuvo que bajar los ojos y apagar la llamita naciente de su herido orgullo, y humildemente aceptar la invitación del padre de su amigo. Richard, que estaba en compañía de Eleonor y George, situación algo incómoda para Archie, el ver a los padres de su amigo compartiendo junto al novio de su madre (algo loca la situación), pero que los padres de Terry, manejaban muy bien. Además como invitada especial del Duque, estaba la doctora Kelly Tyler, quien en estos días había recibido de Sir Richard, todos los detalles que el hombre conocía para conquistar a una mujer… flores, paseos, largas conversaciones que les permitían conocerse un poco más, cuando lograban un espacio en la apretada agenda de turnos hospitalarios que tenía la doctora. La cosa es que ella se encontraba ahí, muy junto a Richard.

En el palco de los Andrew, la tía abuela estaba prácticamente sola, ya que al rechazar a las novias de sus sobrinos nietos, Janice y Arthur, decidieron aceptar la invitación de los O'Brien, y se fueron junto a Stear una vez dejaron instalada en la soledad de su palco a la orgullosa Elroy Andrew.

Neal y Annie, junto a los padres de la chica, se ubicaron en el palco de James Adams. Sumando todo esto, que Donovan Brown estaba de viaje, que Albert y Candy estaban en platea, y Karen en el escenario, la orgullosa y pre juiciosa tía abuela, vio todo el espectáculo absolutamente sola. Todo ese tiempo en soledad, estando su familia repartida en el teatro, momentos que uno pensaría le sirvieron para recapacitar y hacer un análisis de su forma de proceder, o por lo menos meditar en los porqués de esa soledad, no tuvo mayor repercusión en ella. Se consoló argumentando que estaba en lo correcto, escuchando los gritos de su orgullo, decidió que jamás permitiría a esas dos niñitas de clase social inferior, compartir momentos junto a ella.

Elisa, llevaba días llorando la pérdida de su amado Tom. Pero como ya no existía modo de romper el compromiso con James, se había estado convenciendo a sí misma, que lo mejor era olvidar el gran amor que sentía por el vaquero. Pero… ¡cómo dolía!, no encontraba manera de arrancárselo del corazón, y aunque James, no sospechaba nada, ella igual sentía algo de temor, porque quería llevar las cosas por la paz. James, no era un mal hombre, y aunque le llevara dieciséis años de diferencia (toda una vida, se decía Elisa), era muy buen mozo y de buen trato, tenía que agradecer, que sus padres no la comprometieran con un "viejo verde" solo por el hecho de que nadara en dinero. Elisa, en estos dos meses de noviazgo llegó a la conclusión de que se daría una oportunidad con el que sería su cónyuge y padre de sus hijos, olvidarse de Tom, o por lo menos, guardar sus sentimientos en un rincón de su corazón y abandonarlo, ni siquiera se asomaría por ahí para sacudir las telas de araña. Sí, Elisa se prometió que lograría dejar atrás su amor por Tom, porque olvidarlo o arrancarlo de ella, sabía… no lo iba a lograr. Toda su determinación era real, pero con el tiempo descubriría, que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Neal y Annabeth, llevaban todo con armonía. Habían logrado conocerse en calidad de novios, aunque Neal ya estaba enamorado de su futura esposa, cada día que pasaba, descubría cosas en ella que lo enamoraban más. Annabeth, por su lado también reconocía que el chico, no era tan desagradable como lo habíamos conocido durante su infancia. La influencia de Elisa sobre su hermano, había dado un nombre a Neal que realmente no le correspondía, siempre había actuado bajo las órdenes de su muy "malula" hermana, nunca fueron ideas propias las que aplicaba sobre Candy, sino siempre siguiendo como un perrito faldero a su incansable hermana. Annabeth, había notado que esa calidez que comenzó a sentir cuando estaba junto a su novio, crecía día con día, pero no pasaba de ahí. Annabeth no lograba enamorarse de su prometido. Ellos se visitaban a diario, era una de las formas que habían encontrado para poder conocerse, ya que el cumpleaños de Neal era ese mismo mes, el día 23 de diciembre. Como el matrimonio de Elisa se realizaría en enero de 1915, Neal y Annie, decidieron posponer el suyo hasta marzo de 1915 y así no opacar el de su hermana. Él había logrado entrar a la universidad junto con Archie, de quien había recibido mucha ayuda en la preparación de los exámenes. Annie se había decidido por la moda y Neal día con día la animaba a continuar. El veía los diseños de Annabeth y de lo que era capaz, no perdía oportunidad de felicitarla por su don.

El único problema que Neal y Annie habían tenido que sortear, fue el día en que los Britter, presentaron a los Leagan el contrato pre-nupcial, que George redactó a petición de los padres de la muchacha, para proteger los intereses de Annabeth. Neal recibió la noticia como lo que era, los padres protegiendo el futuro de su hija, para que los suegros no se aprovecharan de su fortuna. El novio, no tenía problema en firmar el documento, ya que él confiaba en que lograría terminar la universidad y cuidaría de Annie, con lo que él y su esfuerzo consiguieran. Pero Sarah y Daniel, no vieron con buenos ojos ese documento

-Pero Elliot, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanta desconfianza?- preguntaba Daniel Leagan, viendo como la gallina de los huevos de oro, se le escabullía

-No es desconfianza Daniel, simplemente queremos asegurar a Annie un buen futuro…

-Pero- interrumpió Daniel a Elliot- el negocio del que habíamos hablado necesita de los recursos que está traspasando a tu hija…

-¡Oh!, lo siento. Olvidé decirles que ya no voy a participar de esa sociedad que nos habían ofrecido

-¡¿Qué?!- el matrimonio Leagan al unísono

-Lo que escuchan, no participaremos del negocio

Neal y Annie, sentados muy juntos los dos, tomados de las manos, veían como sus padres discutían. Los jóvenes habían sido informados de toda la situación días antes, por Williams y George. Es por eso que ellos también estuvieron de acuerdo con el contrato. Entendían que si Daniel y Sarah, ponían sus manos en el dinero de los Britter, este se haría sal y agua.

No pudieron firmar el Contrato Pre-matrimonial ese día, ya que Neal aún era menor de edad y sus padres se opusieron a que él firmara, contando con que los padres del menor de edad, también debían firmar. Entonces para no hacer de todo esto una guerra, decidieron hacer legal el documento una vez que Neal cumpliera los dieciocho años, y podría firmar sin la presencia de sus padres.

Los Leagan no se conformaban con su mala suerte. Acudieron a James Adams para cobrar la palabra inicial de un buen trato por la mano de Elisa, pero el joven banquero les dijo

-Lo único que puedo ofrecerles, es no aceptar la dote que me corresponde recibir al contraer nupcias con Elisa

-¡Pero eso no es justo!- exclamó rebatiendo Daniel- usted me prometió que haríamos negocio

-Está en lo correcto, pero usted me ocultó que estaban en la ruina- escucharon decir a James- díganme ¿con que dinero piensan ustedes negociar?

Como banquero y hombre de negocios que era James, no se iba a dejar embaucar por un mal ladrón, un hombre que había malversado los fondos de su propia familia, según investigaciones propias, y dejando muy claro a los Leagan que no se les ocurriera deshacer el compromiso con Elisa, ya que si los Andrew aún no se daban cuenta del desfalco, él personalmente se los haría saber. No, a Elisa la tenía asegurada, él la quería como esposa y ya estaba todo preparado para la boda el día 09 de enero de 1915.

El último recurso de los Leagan, para salir del aprieto en el que se encontraban era Elroy Andrew y la poca fortuna que le quedaba.

Cuando Jacinta Marlow salió de la habitación de su hija, iba decidida a traer a Terry desde el teatro, para que diera una respuesta definitiva a las peticiones de Susana, que según creía la mujer, su hija tenía un novio y este llevaba el nombre de Terius Grandchester. Lo que confundía un poco a la señora Marlow, era la cercanía del joven con la pequeña rubia que siempre lo acompañaba y el hermoso anillo que ella lucía en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Suponía que podría ser un pariente ya que siempre estaban en presencia del padre del joven, pero a la vez, no existía parecido alguno entre los dos chicos, quizás son amigos… pero ese razonamiento tampoco la convencía, ya que ella veía el sufrimiento en los ojos de Terry y de la pequeña pecosa, sumado al sentimiento de protección que reflejaba el padre- ¡No!, no puedo sacar conclusiones precipitadas. El tiene que quedarse con mi Susana, eso hace un buen novio. ¡Sí!, su responsabilidad está con mi hija- se repetía una y otra vez la angustiada mujer.

Llegando al teatro, se dirigió directamente al camarín del joven. No le fue difícil llegar ahí, ya que todos la conocían como la madre de la accidentada actriz, es más la saludaban con cordialidad y la acompañaron hasta la puerta del camarín de Terry. Ella golpeó, pero no recibió respuesta, entonces, pensando que Terry aún no había llegado a cambiarse de ropas, decidió entrar

-Pero ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- la señora Marlow, jamás esperó encontrarse con Terry abrazando y besando como un desesperado a Candy

-¡Señora!... ¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó Terry sin soltar a la pecosa, que había ido a felicitar a su Romeo particular, después de la gran actuación en el escenario de la puesta en escena

-La que merece recibir una explicación soy yo, joven

-¿Qué mas explicación necesita señora?, sus ojos ya le dijeron la situación- respondía Terry, que estando al lado de su pecosa, sosteniendo su cintura, se sentía un gigante

-¡Usted es el novio de mi hija!- exclamó la mujer- y como tal debe responder- y dándose media vuelta para salir del lugar, dijo- lo espero en el hospital, Susana lo extraña…

-Pero señora- intentó hablar Terry

-Nada de peros joven- interrumpió Jacinta- lo veo en el hospital- salió dando un portazo

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Terry?

-No lo sé pecosa mía, pero esto debemos solucionarlo esta misma noche

-Estaré a tu lado en todo momento- dijo Candy abrazándose a él para darle algo de consuelo y fuerza en este mal trago que la vida les había servido.

Cuando Jacinta Marlow salió del camerino de Terry, los chicos se dieron fuerzas para enfrentar lo que venía a continuación en el hospital donde seguía internada Susana. Saliendo del camarín, se dirigieron al de Karen, encontrando en él a Albert, comentaron con ellos la situación recién vivida con la señora Marlow y decidieron ir en busca de la familia de Terry y tratar de encontrar una solución camino del nosocomio.

Una vez llegando al hospital, se encontraron con que Harry estaba yendo a visitar a la dueña de su corazón. El joven que todavía se tenía que movilizar en silla de ruedas, estaba muy preocupado por la invalidez de Susana

-Buena noche Harry- saludó Terry y el joven respondiendo a su compañero, saludó también a las personas que iban con él

-¿Vienes a visitar a Susana?- quiso saber Harry

-Sí- dijo Terry en medio de un suspiro- debo aclarar algunas cosas con ella

-Quiero que sepas- comenzó a hablar Harry- que el accidente y los resultados de este no fueron culpa tuya. Yo me estoy recuperando muy bien. La doctora- habló mirando a Kelly que venía con Richard- dijo que me recuperaría prontamente si colocaba todas mis fuerzas en ello. Mi pierna está sanando y yo tengo todo el deseo de mejorar, porque así podré cuidar de Sussy- el joven estaba muy enamorado- estoy consciente de los problemas que te ha provocado, sé que es solo capricho lo que Susana siente por ti, todos sabemos que tienes novia- dijo mirando a Candy que no se soltaba del abrazo de Terry- ella, en algún momento tendrá que reflexionar…

-Susana no solo se encaprichó de Terry- decía Candy- ella está obsesionada, que es mucho peor…- Candy terminaba de hablar, cuando la señora Marlow abría la puerta de la habitación de Susana

-Buenas noches- saludó la mujer, y dirigiéndose a Terry dijo- pensé que vendría solo

-No tengo porque venir solo señora- dijo Terry aproximando más a Candy hacia él

-Veo que usted no está entendiendo la situación, joven- dijo la mujer con enojo

-Es usted la que no ha querido escuchar la explicación que tengo para darle… señora- Terry alegó ya al límite, con esta señora y su actitud, no se podía…

-¿Con quién estás madre?- Susana desde su cama, oía muy bien la conversación en el pasillo, pero ella quería ser partícipe de lo que ocurría

-Es el joven Terius, hija

-¿Qué esperas que no lo haces pasar?- dijo la muchacha, mientras se arreglaba las coletas y colocaba cara de sufrimiento

-Ya oyó usted- Jacinta se dirigía solo a Terry- puede pasar- al ver que iba a entrar con Candy la señora se espantó- usted solo joven, a la señorita nadie la ha invitado

-Lo siento señora. Si ella no viene conmigo, no tengo motivo para visitar a su hija- dijo Terry con seguridad en su voz

-Está bien- dijo Jacinta y entró

-Hijo- lo llamó Richard- cualquier cosa, estaremos aquí

-Gracias padre- respondió Terry y entraron

-Buena noche Susana- dijeron al unísono. La chica no esperaba que Terry viniera con Candy

-Que bueno que llegaste Terry- dijo no tomando en cuenta a Candy como si no estuviera allí pegadita a Terry. Y estirando los brazos agregó- te estaba esperando, mi amor

-Susana… ¡ya, basta!...

-¿De qué hablas mi amor?- siguió Susana en su papel de mártir (no olvidemos que es actriz… y de las buenas)- ¿no ves como estoy? No me puedo levantar de esta cama y tú tratándome como a una desconocida- quiso traer la culpa sobre Terry, pero lo que vio en sus ojos, la intranquilizó, y comenzó a sollozar para hacer mas creíble su papel

-¿Qué está haciendo joven? no ve que mi Sussy se pone mal cuando usted la trata con indiferencia- decía la madre acerándose a Susana para abrazarla y así poder consolar su dolor

-Vine a aclarar las cosas señora…

-No hay nada que aclarar joven- interrumpió la mujer al escuchar como los sollozos de su hija se volvían llanto desgarrador

-Sí señora, tenemos que aclarar que yo nunca he sido novio de su hija- dijo ya Terry muy molesto con la actitud de la madre de la actriz- es más, Susana estaba al tanto de que Candy- dijo mirando a su pecosa- era mi novia, aún antes de llegar a Strafford…

-¡Eso no es cierto!... mamita no le creas, él quiere abandonarme- Susana seguía en su papel

-¿Con que propósito vendría a presentarme ante ustedes y mentir? Yo fui sincero contigo Susana desde un principio, te conté de mi novia, luego en la recepción en Chicago, la conociste…

-¡Basta!... no quiero escuchar más de sus mentiras- decía Jacinta Marlow- si usted no quiere responsabilizarse por lo que le hiso a mi hija, es asunto suyo, pero inventar ese tipo de mentiras, no es lo que esperaba de usted

-¡No estoy mintiendo!- gritó Terry, y haciendo una pausa para tranquilizarse, sacó de su chaqueta un documento, y extendiéndoselo a la señora Marlow, dijo- por favor señora, lea esto- la señora tomó el papel y leyó

-Acta de matrimonio

Continuará

 **Más notitas: Espero sus mensajes. Muchas gracias por los saludos navideños.**


	37. Chapter 37 Hablemos claro

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Me llegó la inspiración... capítulo 37**

Capítulo XXXVII

Hablemos claro

-¡No estoy mintiendo!- gritó Terry, y haciendo una pausa para tranquilizarse, sacó de su chaqueta un documento, y extendiéndoselo a la señora Marlow, dijo- por favor señora, lea esto- la señora tomó el papel y leyó

-Acta de matrimonio- Susana escuchando lo leído por su madre, enmudeció, y la madre abriendo sus ojos a más no poder preguntó- ¿esto es una broma?

-No señora- intervino por primera vez Candy en la conversación- no seríamos capaces de hacer algo así…

-No estoy hablando con usted señorita…- dijo la mujer- además usted al lado de mi hija no es nadie, una simple pueblerina como la llama Susana

-¡Ya es suficiente señora! Si usted no quiere creer lo evidente, nosotros no podemos hacer nada. A Candice, la conozco desde el colegio y para su tranquilidad y comprensión, voy a hablar acerca de nuestra posición social en todo esto. Mi esposa, hasta antes de casarnos se llamaba Candice White Andrew, y si ese apellido no le dice nada, le comunico que pertenece a una de las familias más influyentes de Chicago. Mi nombre es Terius G. Grandchester Baker, hijo de Sir Richard Grandchester, Duque de Grandchester

-¡Pertenece a la nobleza!- exclamó la madre de Susana

-Por eso… tú porte… tú acento y esos modos de caballero- murmuraba Susana

-Mi esposa- ¡ay! Como le gustaba llamarla esposa- y yo nos conocimos a fines del año 1911 en un barco camino a Londres y en marzo de 1913 comenzó nuestro noviazgo y a Strafford llegue en mayo del mismo año. Como ve señora, yo siempre he ido con la verdad, Susana conocía de mi relación con Candy y como verá en el periódico que tengo en mi mano, todo el mundo sabía que el actor Terius Grandchester, tenía novia. Esa Acta de Matrimonio es real, nosotros nos casamos el 19 de octubre como lo dice el documento, y tuvimos que tomar esa decisión, después de recibir este "anónimo"- y Terry le presentó a la madre de Susana, la carta que esta había enviado a Candy en octubre pasado y una copia de la prensa escrita que había salido al otro día de la presentación de El Rey Lear en Chicago, ahí estaba plasmada la conferencia de prensa, donde Terry había dejado claro que no tenía nada que ver con Susana, y que la señorita que lo acompañaba, era su novia

-¡No mamá!... no le creas- decía Susana viendo que todo el mundo que ella había creado en su mente con respecto a Terry, se estaba desmoronando a cada minuto. La señora miró a su hija y después de leer el anónimo y teniendo que creer en lo evidente dijo

-Esta es tu letra hija- Susana ni siquiera había tratado de cambiar la caligrafía o pegar letras de revistas o lo que sea que no la descubriera

-Mamá… es que ella me lo quería quitar… y yo no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados- su madre cambiando su semblante a uno de extrema tristeza, al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo con su única hija, comenzó a darse cuenta de lo engañada que había estado. Susana nunca trajo al joven a la casa, nunca dejaba que leyera la prensa de espectáculos donde salían noticias de ellos, no la dejaba acercarse al teatro

-Lo siento joven- dijo en medio de su confusión- yo no tenía idea

-No tiene de que disculparse señora. Ahora con su permiso, nos retiramos. Quiero dejar claro que cualquier cosa que necesiten, me haré cargo de los gastos

-¡Y con eso crees que solucionas todo!- exclamó Susana gritando. Ya no había lágrimas, no existía dolor en su expresión, solo enojo, ira, cólera, furia al estar viendo como su sueño de ser la compañera de Terry en el escenario y en su vida, se le escapaba sin poder hacer nada

-Susana, yo no puedo devolver la movilidad a tus piernas, ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?- trataba de entender Terry- yo no tuve la culpa del accidente

-Pero fue por salvarte a ti- gritó la chica, llorando otra vez, estirando los brazos para alcanzar a Terry. Cuando Susana, miró a los ojos del joven y vio en ellos sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que se había puesto de pie y caminado hasta el actor

-¡Puedes… caminar!- dijo la madre, y Susana al ver que ya habían descubierto su engaño, corrió a la ventana con la finalidad de volver a hacer presión en Terry, haciéndole creer que se tiraría si el salía de la habitación

\- Si te vas Terius… si sales por esa puerta… me lanzaré al vacío, y serás desdichado toda tu vida por haber hecho esto conmigo- la cara de Susana mostraba lo desequilibrada que estaba, y lo peor de todo, podía cumplir su amenaza

Antes de ver si Susana se tira o no por la ventana, se que estarán pensando cuando es que nuestra pareja favorita contrajo nupcias, pues bien, paso a contarles.

La noche del sábado 17 de octubre de 1914, Sir Richard había pedido a Williams un momento a solas para conversar. Luego de la cena, los encontramos en el despacho

-Es decir, que la actriz compañera de Terry, envió una carta amenazando a Candy- decía un sorprendido Williams

-Eso mismo. Su esposa Karen también leyó el "anónimo". Realmente pienso que debemos hacer algo al respecto- decía el Duque muy seriamente

-Le parece si invitamos a Karen a esta conversación, quizás ella pueda aportarnos algo - dijo Williams

-Sí. Por supuesto- respondió el noble, e hicieron venir a Karen

-Toc-toc

-Adelante

-Me dijeron que me llamabas Williams- dijo Karen entrando al despacho de su esposo

-Sí Karen. Sir Richard, me contaba que Candy recibió un anónimo desde New York amenazándola, y que los chicos suponen que es de la actriz que le está causando problemas a Terry- resumió Williams

-Sí. La leímos en la tarde, realmente pienso que esa Susana está loca- habló Karen

-Tienes alguna razón de peso como para creer que la carta realmente es de Susana- Williams quería creer que no era tan grave la situación

-Que te digo- dijo Karen sentándose frente a su esposo, a un lado del Duque- conozco a Susana desde que llegamos al teatro. Siempre hemos sido rivales en los papeles principales, pero desde que Terry llegó a la compañía, esta chica no ha dejado de acosarlo. Cambió mucho su actitud, a todas luces se le nota que gusta de Terry, ¡si hasta se molesta porque somos amigos! Hubo un día en particular que en el correo llegó carta para Terry de Candy, y Susana la interceptó siendo ella quien se la llevó cuando estábamos ensayando. Terry decidió contarle acerca de Candy, pensando que si Susana se enteraba de que estaba de novio, se alejaría de él, pero no fue así. Días después hiso una escena de celos frente a Claire creyendo que era Candy. Se presenta en el departamento de Terry a horas inadecuadas para una señorita y lo hace sola, sin su doncella, en cualquier momento compromete a Terry. Susana le ha dicho más de una vez que está interesada en él, y que Candy no vale nada al lado de ella. Pasa que Susana no sabe quien es Candy, cree que es una pueblerina. Hasta antes de la gira, yo acompañaba a Terry a todos lados, para no dar pie a Susana de acosarlo, pero después tú y yo nos conocimos- dijo mirando a ojitos de cielo- y ya no he estado con él. En resumidas cuentas, creo que Susana es peligrosa para Terry.

-¿Qué sugiere Richard?- preguntó Williams después de escuchar detenidamente a Karen

-Casarlos- respondió el Duque

-¿Cómo casarlos?- dijo Karen

-Es simple, buscamos un juez de paz, y listo…

-Sí, eso lo entiendo. Pero no es muy apresurado, es decir, recién se comprometieron…

-Pero en caso de cualquier cosa, o situación que acontezca, ellos ya estarían casados, y la señorita acosadora tendría que saber entenderlo. Pienso que es la mejor manera de protegerlos de la muchacha, que se nota está algo desequilibrada- decía el Duque con mucha tranquilidad

-Pero y ¿Cuándo?- preguntó Williams

-Mañana

-¡Mañana!- exclamaron Williams y Karen

-Sí. Si ellos se casan mañana, Terry regresaría a trabajar ya casado, y así no correríamos más riesgos- el Duque ni pestañeaba con sus sugerencias- además pregunté a Candy hasta cuando eran sus días libres, y me respondió que debe presentarse en el hospital el martes en la mañana

-Usted tiene todo calculado señor Duque- dijo Karen

-Los años me han enseñado a tomar decisiones sobre la marcha, y pienso que esta puede ser la solución, para que al final veamos a nuestros hijo juntos y felices, no separados y desdichados- afirmaba el Duque

-Creo que no tengo que pensar tanto las cosas, los chicos se aman, lo vi venir desde el colegio, y en honor a ese amor, como padres es nuestro deber ayudarlos. De todas maneras ellos quieren casarse- dijo Williams

-Una cosa más- dijo el Duque, y el matrimonio Andrew puso toda su atención a las palabras del noble- debemos comunicárselo a Eleonor, no quiero que crea que la paso a llevar, también es su hijo

-Toda la razón- dijo Williams, y la mandó llamar

Así estuvieron reunidos los cuatro por un tiempo más, poniéndose de acuerdo en lo que harían y luego llamaron a los chichos, que paseaban por el lago

-Toc-toc

-Adelante

-Me dice Dorothy que…- Candy se quedó muda al ver que además de Albert, estaban Karen y los padres de Terry

-Sí Candy, adelante, pasen y pónganse cómodos- los jóvenes se miraron e hicieron como les sugirió Albert

-Hijos- comenzó el Duque- me tomé la libertad de hablar con Williams acerca del anónimo que recibió Candy. Conversando con Karen, quien nos refirió su impresión de Susana, y Eleonor, que también ha tenido oportunidad de conversar con ella, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que deben adelantar sus planes de matrimonio

-¡Que!- exclamaron al unísono el rebelde y la señorita pecas

-Lo que oyen- agregó Williams- Karen nos refirió lo que ella ha visto en todo este tiempo junto a Terry en Nueva York y Eleonor también nos dio su parecer y concuerda con nosotros en que lo mejor es que se casen y así evitar cualquier percance con esa señorita

-Sí hijo- intervino Eleonor- tuve la oportunidad de conversar con ella por unos minutos, y me dejó muy en claro que te quería para ella. Esa chica edificó castillos en el aire, tiene la certeza de que tú dejarás a Candy para casarte con ella

-Pero si yo no le he dado esperanzas de nada. La he tratado con la punta del zapato, he dejado la caballerosidad de lado, cuando se trata de Susana me salgo de mis casillas, quisiera pescarla del cuello y…

-Terry dice la verdad- agregó Karen- a mí también me dan ganas de sacarle el pelo

-Entonces ¿Qué piensan muchachos?, se casan antes de tiempo o siguen esperando- habló el Duque

-Si decidiéramos casarnos ¿Cuándo sería el día?- preguntó la pecosa

-Mañana- contestaron los cuatro

-¡Mañana!- exclamaron los prometidos

-Si. Todavía estás libre mañana lunes no es así Candy- dijo Williams

-Eh!... sí! Estoy libre- Candy estaba que no podía hablar, Terry la tenía tomada de la mano pero tampoco podía creer lo que escuchaba

-¿Es en serio lo que nos están proponiendo?- preguntó un Terry muy incrédulo

-Si hijo. Es la mejor solución al problema llamado Susana Marlow- dijo Eleonor. Terry miró a Candy y muy bajito le dijo

-¿Estás de acuerdo? O prefieres esperar

-¿Qué dices tú?- fue la respuesta pregunta de la pecosa

-Yo me caso contigo hoy mismo si así lo quieres o puedo esperar un año más, si te parece

-Mañana está bien- dijo Candy y Terry sonrió ampliamente. Juntos miraron a sus progenitores y dijeron

-¡Aceptamos!

Es así como un 19 de octubre de 1914, Terius Grandchester Baker y Candice White Andrew, fueron unidos en matrimonio por lo civil (o se creen ustedes que en Pittsburgh, nuestro rebelde y su muy amada pecosa ¿habían caído en la tentación?... no, no, no, no, no, ellos estaban legalmente casados)

Volviendo a la escena que estaba montando Susana en el hospital…

\- Si te vas Terius… si sales por esa puerta… me lanzaré al vacío, y serás desdichado toda tu vida por haber hecho esto conmigo- la cara de Susana mostraba lo desequilibrada que estaba, y lo peor de todo, podía cumplir su amenaza, recordemos que estaba en un segundo piso, y en esos años las construcciones eran más bien altas

-Susana, hija, no hagas esto…- suplicaba su madre

-Por favor Susana… mírate- decía Terry soltándose de Candy para acercarse a Susana y tratar de impedir tamaña tontera- estas sana, puedes caminar y volver a ser la actriz que eras

-Solo si te quedas conmigo

-Abrázame Susana- dijo Terry, estirando los brazos hacia la chica

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?

-Solo abrázame Susana- repetía Terry, cada vez más cerca de ella. Candy y la señora Marlow, casi no respiraban, mientras veían al joven tratar de llegar hasta Susana

-¡No me engañas Terius!- exclamó la chica y saltó. Terry que había llegado muy cerca de ella, alcanzó a agarrarla de un brazo- sujétate Susana

-¡Nooooo! Déjame caer

-Si caes desde esta altura- decía Terry sin dejar de afirmarla- terminarás haciéndote daño- en eso se acercó Candy y ayudó a Terry sosteniendo a Susana y jalando para poder subirla. La madre de la chica, salió al pasillo a pedir ayuda, regresando con la doctora Kelly, Albert y Richard, justo en el momento en que Candy llegaba a ayudar a Terry

-Vamos Candy, ayúdame…- para ese momento, ya en los jardines del hospital, se había dado la alarma de alguien colgando de una ventana, y estaba todo dispuesto para atraparla en caso de que cediera a la fuerza que hacían desde arriba- a la cuenta de tres, tiramos juntos- dijo Terry- uno, dos, tres… arriba- los dos hicieron suficiente fuerza para subir a Susana, claro está que sus raspones se ganó cuando fue subida por los rebeldes del San Pablo

-Veamos Susana- decía Kelly inyectándole un sedante a la muchacha para que no hiciera más tonterías, luego la subieron a la cama y está en menos de un minuto, ya estaba dormida- señora Marlow, tenemos que conversar muy seriamente el caso de su hija- sentenció la doctora, a lo que la madre de Susana sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando con su hija, accedió mientras veía como una enfermera se encargaba de limpiar las heridas que su hija se había hecho cuando fue alzada por la ventana del lugar- Candy, ¿puedes venir conmigo?

-Sí doctora- dijo Candy y antes de seguir a la doctora- Terry, mi amor, no creo demorar mucho

-No te preocupes pecas, yo te esperaré con mi padre y Albert

-Te esperaremos en la cafetería… pequeña- agregó Albert

-Está bien, ahí los buscaré- y dejando un beso en la mejilla de Terry, fue al consultorio de la doctora

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?- preguntó Karen

-Supongo que el caso de la señorita, tendrá que ser derivado a la sección de enfermos mentales- Richard no le tenía miedo a ese término

-Según Candy- Terry tomó la palabra- Susana aún puede recuperarse, si acepta que está enferma y se deja ayudar

-No te atormentes mas Terry- instaba Albert- Tú escuchaste a Harry cuando te dijo que no tienes culpa de nada

-Sí, pero me cuesta aceptar que Susana, tenga ese sentimiento obsesivo hacía mí. Candy dice que no es mi culpa…pero

-Pero nada hijo. Tú no hiciste nada para fomentar ese sentimiento, es más, fuiste muy claro con ella todas las veces que se te acercó con intenciones amorosas, tienes de testigo a Claire, con la escena de celos y cuando te acosó en la azotea del teatro…

-Sin contar con otras cuantas que se sabe Karen- dijo el rubio mirando a su esposa

-Sí Terry. Esperemos a que llegue Candy para ver que sucederá y puedan tomar el rumbo que sus corazones les han trazado- decía Karen- ahora, tomemos algo, que muero de hambre. Cuando Karen terminó de decir sus palabras, resolvieron servirse algo de alimento en espera de Candy

La doctora Kelly junto a Candy, trataban de explicar a la señora Marlow la enfermedad que aquejaba a su hija

-Quiero que tome con calma lo que hablaremos hoy aquí- Kelly muy seria

-¿Por qué tiene que estar ella- la señora Marlow refiriéndose despectivamente a Candy- en medio de esta charla?

-Candice es una excelente enfermera. Ella conoce mucho de trastornos mentales…

-Está queriendo decir, que mi hija, está loca- dijo la mujer

-No, señora Marlow. Su hija no está loca. Pero si Susana no se trata como corresponde, es muy probable que su mal siga desarrollándose- decía Kelly con mucha paciencia- Candy, conoce a un matrimonio que puede ayudar a su hija

-¿Cómo sería eso?- quiso saber la madre

-En Chicago está el matrimonio Meyer. Él es psiquiatra y ella psicóloga. Ellos evaluarían a Susana y determinarían el tratamiento a seguir- dijo Candy con profesionalismo

-Pero eso sería en Chicago y yo no cuento con los recursos…

-No se preocupe por eso- siguió Candy- Terry y yo nos haremos cargo de cubrir el costo del tratamiento

-Ustedes lo único que quieren con todo esto es expiar el daño que su "esposo" le causó a mi hija

-Se equivoca señora. Terry se comprometió con ustedes a apoyarlas en lo que necesiten y este sería el primer paso. Pero si usted no quiere nuestra ayuda, lo respetaremos- y tomando aire, Candy se levantó de su asiento y despidiéndose se quiso retirar

-La otra solución- decía la doctora mientras Candy se preparaba para salir- es que usted busque ayuda para su hija

-Yo buscaré como hacer que mi hija se recupere- dijo orgullosa Jacinta Marlow, antes de que Candy saliera del consultorio- eso haré

En la cafetería del hospital, Candy encontró a su familia, en medio de una amena charla

-Veo que no me han extrañado ni un poquito- dijo Candy haciendo pucheritos a su esposo

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo Terry recibiendo a su mujer con un casto besito- ya estaba a punto de ir a buscarte- agregó

-Bien, ya estoy aquí…

-¿Cómo te fue?- quiso saber Richard

-La madre de Susana no quiso recibir la ayuda que le ofrecimos- dijo Candy algo apesadumbrada- dice que ella se encargará de buscar ayuda para su hija

-Bueno- dijo Albert, viendo que el semblante de Terry otra vez se tensaba- la decisión está tomada, si la señora no quiere nuestra ayuda, no podemos obligarla

-Podemos hacer algo- dijo Richard

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron todos

-Estoy seguro, que seguiré en contacto con la doctora Kelly- dijo algo sonrosado el Duque, al percibir la mirada de su hijo y nuera, que no eran muy disimulados- lo más probable, es que ella va a estar al tanto de lo que le suceda a la chica, entonces ahí nosotros podremos ayudar sin que se enteren

-¡Claro!... por intermedio del hospital- exclamó Candy con su típica alegría

-¿Y eso se puede hacer?- Terry muy interesado

-Sí mi amor. Existen fondos de emergencia como se le llama en el hospital de Chicago, que se nutre de la beneficencia. Aquí en el Hospital Monte Sinaí, debe existir algo parecido, y si no es así, lo inventaré.

-Podremos preguntar a Kelly- dijo Richard, sin darse cuenta que llamó a la doctora por su nombre de pila

-Siiiiiii… a Kelly- dijo Terry, arrastrando las palabras mientras dirigía su mirada hacia su padre

-La doctora Kelly- dijo Candy divertida de ver a su suegro tan indefenso ante su hijo- debe tener conocimiento de ese tipo de fondos. En todo caso, el lunes comienzo a trabajar en este hospital

-¿Te contrataron?- pregunto el esposo

-Sí. Hace unos días envié toda la documentación, y en una arrancadita tuve una audiencia con el director, y me contrataron

-¿Pero y los horarios del hospital no se estorban con los de la universidad?

-No Albert. En la documentación, envié todos mis horarios de estudio, y acomodaron los turnos

-¡Qué bien pecosa!- exclamó Terry abrazando a su señora pecas- ahora solo nos queda encontrar casa

-¿Y para cuando es la boda?- quiso saber Karen

-El 31 de diciembre- dijeron los novios al unísono

-¡Tan pronto!- exclamaron los padres

-Es que esa fecha es muy importante para nosotros… nos conocimos una noche de año nuevo

-¡Qué romántico!- exclamó Karen

-Bueno- dijo Albert colocándose de pié y abrazando a la pareja de esposos Grandchester Andrew- ya es muy tarde por hoy, y tenemos que planear una boda religiosa para mi hija-hermana y mi amigo

Así fue como comenzaron a pasar los días que quedaban del mes de diciembre de 1914…

Continuará

 **Más notitas: ¿Les gustó la sorpresa?, si es así, no sean tan egoístas con sus mensajes. Espero sus pensamientos reflejados en palabras.**

 **Hasta el miércoles si Dios así lo permite. Saludos a todos, los que escriben y los que no. Nos leemos.**


	38. Chapter 38 Navidad y Año Nuevo

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Es miércoles... capítulo 38... Marcegrandchester, si quieres lo puedes leer el 31...**

Capítulo XXXVIII

Navidad y Año Nuevo

No quedaba nada del mes de diciembre, la vida de nuestros rebeldes había tomado un giro inesperado para muchos y muy esperado por todos quienes queremos verlos felices.

Iniciando con el accidente en el teatro, donde Harry y Susana habían resultado heridos, y luego agregando la situación de la actriz, que estando en coma no dejaba vivir a Terry con la culpa que cargaba, y despertando, la muy descarada se hiso pasar como inválida y trató de tirarse por la ventana… el actor decidió pedir un permiso especial, actuando solo en el estreno de Romeo y Julieta, junto a Karen, que también se había comprometido a tomar el papel por el día del estreno, luego se tomaría unos días. El señor Hathaway, entendiendo la situación, no se opuso, pero dejó claro que Terry debía volver al espectáculo a mediados de enero de 1915, cosa que el joven aceptó de muy buena gana, ya que durante los días libres que obtendría, estaba su boda religiosa.

Después de todo el alboroto en el hospital, la madre de Susana no aceptó la ayuda que el matrimonio Grandchester Andrew le ofrecía para tratar a su hija en Chicago. Entonces, ese tema, los jóvenes lo dejaron en mano de la doctora Kelly y el Hospital Monte Sinaí. Candy, alcanzó a trabajar cinco días en el mencionado hospital, había sido integrada a la sección de cirugía ya que sus conocimientos, las calificaciones obtenidas y las cartas de recomendación del director del Hospital de Chicago y el doctor Mayer, no dejaban lugar a dudas en cuanto a la capacidad de la enfermera.

Cuando fueron repartidas las vacaciones de fiestas de fin de año, como Kelly Tyler, sabía de los planes de la pecosa enfermera que contraería matrimonio en día de año nuevo, movió por ahí ciertas influencias junto a una jugosa donación "anónima" de Sir Richard, para que a Candy le dieran los días que necesitaba para ir a Lakewood y contraer nupcias.

Todos viajaron a Lakewood. Eleonor y Richard, fueron invitados por Candy, y a Claire la invitaron los Cornwell. Candy había enviado una carta a Cristina en Chicago invitándola a su boda en el Hogar de Pony, eso significaba que también sería recibida en la mansión de las rosas, ella tenía planes junto a Tom de pasar las fiestas con su familia en Riley, así es que se aseguró de explicar muy bien a sus padres los porqués de volverse tan pronto a Chicago.

La navidad en Lakewood fue tranquila, aun con la presencia de la familia Leagan. Obviamente, Elisa estaba con su prometido James Adams, pero Neal no estaba presente ya que festejaba con Annabeth en la casa Britter.

La tía abuela y su habitual mal humor, ya que no había forma en que aceptara a Karen como esposa de Williams, ni menos a Candy, aún con toda y su amarga existencia estaba en Lakewood para pasar la navidad, ella quería mucho a Williams, pero las decisiones del cabeza de la familia, dejaban mucho que desear, según la anciana. Como no se iba a celebrar ningún tipo de fiesta de fin de año en la mansión por el próximo matrimonio de Terry y Candy, la tía abuela encontró la oportunidad de sentirse enferma alegando que por culpa de la huérfana recogida, no despedirían el año como era digno de los Andrew, hiso su berrinche y no participó del almuerzo, solo cenó con la familia. Además se sentía desplazada porque Karen era quien llevaba la casa en esos días. La nueva señora Andrew, trató por todos los medios que la tía abuela aportara con su experiencia en la casa, pero fue inútil, la anciana no daba su brazo a torcer.

Cuando la tía no bajó a almorzar, realmente era porque se había sentido indispuesta al no poder influir en las decisiones de su sobrino y el matrimonio Leagan había encontrado la oportunidad perfecta para conversar con ella sin que nadie osara interrumpirlos

-Tía Elroy—saludaba Sarah- ¿Qué le sucede que no bajó a almorzar?- preguntó la mujer, como si realmente estuviera preocupada de la dama que la había criado como a una nieta

-Es solo que no soporto la presencia de Candy ni sus amiguitas

-Es algo a lo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos- dijo Daniel Leagan

-Por lo menos una vez que Candice se case, ya no la veré mas- Elroy daba un suspiro de cansancio al hablar del tema

-Tremenda suerte la de esa huérfana- soltó Sarah

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó realmente inocente la tía

-Le parece poco tía- decía Sarah con amargo semblante- se casa con un futuro Duque

-En eso tienes razón, la muy casquivana debe haberlo tramado muy bien, para que el joven cayera en su juego- decía Elroy

-Pasando a otro tema- decía Daniel- nosotros veníamos a hablar con usted, acerca de la mala economía que nos ha venido encima

-Pero…ahora que Annie se casa con Neal, y Elisa con el señor Adams, ¿Cuál es el problema?- cuestionaba la anciana

-Es que sucede…- comenzó a hablar Sarah- que las cosas no se han dado como las habíamos planeado tía

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tía abuela, los Britter ya no quieren hacer negocios con nosotros, y eso nos deja sin el dinero que pensábamos nos pasarían para la sociedad- dijo Daniel

-Pero Neal igual se casa con Annabeth y…

-Los Britter, prepararon un Contrato Pre-Nupcial

-¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué harían eso?- la anciana no cabía de la sorpresa

-Dicen que así protegerán el futuro de Annabeth- dijo Sarah con rabia, su rostro se transformó en ese microsegundo

-Pero… ¿Por qué tanta desconfianza?- decía Elroy, olvidando que ella misma preguntó a Williams por un Contrato Pre-Nupcial cuando se casó con Karen

-No lo sabemos- el matrimonio se miró a los ojos en complicidad, ellos sabían perfectamente bien el porqué del resguardo de los Britter, pero no le dirían a la anciana

-Bueno, pero te queda el señor Adams- volvió a poner el dedo en la herida la anciana mujer

-Tampoco podemos contar con él, dijo que como gran ayuda no nos obligaría a pagar la dote de Elisa

-Entonces… rompan el compromiso, que Elisa no se case con él y busquen un mejor partido- la solución era muy simple para Elroy

-¡No!- exclamaron a unísono- es que vemos tan feliz a Elisa, que no queremos arrastrarla a nuestros problemas- terminó la oración Sarah

-Entonces ¿Cuál es su idea?

-Que usted nos ayude… tía- dijo Sarah, haciendo creer a la tía con su actitud, como que estuvieran muy avergonzados de ir a pedirle su ayuda

-¡Que yo les ayude!- exclamó la anciana- ¿de dónde voy a sacar tanto dinero?

-Pero usted todavía tiene su herencia, tía- atacó Sarah- ¿o no?, por favor tía, por el amor que una vez le tuvo a mi abuelo

-Mi herencia prácticamente no existe Sarah- sentenció la anciana con sus palabras al matrimonio Leagan, ella era su última oportunidad de salir del embrollo del dinero que le debían al banco de Chicago- Lo que me queda está en manos del consorcio que maneja la familia Andrew, pero es tan poco en comparación a lo que ustedes necesitan… lo siento, no puedo ayudarles

Una vez que los Leagan salieron de la habitación de la tía abuela, la anciana volvió a sentir esos agudos dolores de cabeza, llamó a su doncella para que trajera las aspirinas, y después de tomarlas, se durmió, siendo despertada por Juliana, justo para la cena.

En Europa, la guerra se tomaba una tregua

Algo de historia, **24 de diciembre de 1914**

Noche de paz: la tregua navideña que detuvo la Primera Guerra Mundial durante algunas horas. En medio de los constantes enfrentamientos, batallones alemanes e ingleses se abrazaron por algunas horas en medio de cantos alusivos a la festividad.

 **24 de diciembre de 1914**.

El ejército alemán se enfrenta cara a cara con el inglés en la Primera Guerra Mundial. Ambos batallones se disputan el frente occidental con varios heridos a cuestas desde temprano, hasta que llegó el momento de la Noche Buena.

Los alemanes comenzaron desde temprano a decorar sus trincheras. Más tarde cantarían villancicos en medio de la oscuridad. "Noche de Paz", precisamente, fue la canción que entonaron en su idioma. Al escuchar a sus enemigos, **los ingleses respondieron con una versión de la misma canción** , pero en inglés. De pronto, ambos cantos se silencian y comienzan los gritos de "feliz navidad" de lado y lado. En medio del campo de batalla, **comenzaron abrazos e intercambios de regalos como whisky o cigarrillos entre los soldados de cada país**.

No hubo disparos esa noche, solo recuperación de los heridos, ceremonias de entierro para los caídos en medio de la guerra y lo más emocionante: **en medio de una improvisada ceremonia funeraria, los soldados de ambos países leyeron el salmo 23**.

Salmo 23

 _David declara: Jehová es mi pastor._

Salmo de David.

1 Jehová es mi pastor; nada me faltará.

2 En lugares de delicados pastos me hará descansar; junto a aguas de reposo me pastoreará.

3 Confortará mi alma; me guiará por sendas de justicia por amor de su nombre.

4 Aunque ande en valle de sombra de muerte, no temeré mal alguno, porque tú estarás conmigo; tu vara y tu cayado me infundirán aliento.

5 Aderezas mesa delante de mí en presencia de mis angustiadores; unges mi cabeza con aceite; mi copa está rebosando.

6 Ciertamente el bien y la misericordia me seguirán todos los días de mi vida, y en la casa de Jehová moraré por largos días.

La conocida hoy como "tregua de Navidad" en algunas partes duró hasta el año nuevo y enfureció a los generales a cargo de los batallones ingleses John French y Sir Horace Smith-Dorrien por Inglaterra, quienes al enterarse prohibieron de ahí en más cualquier detención al conflicto bélico.

La leyenda del "armisticio informal" ya era real y comenzó a imitarse en los años venideros a la guerra, con distintos resultados. (Hasta aquí el reportaje)

Dios envió a su Hijo al mundo para darnos salvación a todos nosotros. Es un claro ejemplo que el mismo Dios en el que creían los alemanes también era el de los ingleses. Si John French y Sir Horace Smith-Dorrien, generales a cargo de los batallones, hubiesen compartido con sus soldados en las trincheras esa noche buena, quien sabe, quizás la guerra no hubiese durado hasta el año 1918, y muchos de los soldados caídos hubiesen podido regresar a sus hogares, a sus esposas, madres, hijos. (Palabras de la autora)

En los días que siguieron entre navidad y año nuevo, Williams A. Andrew, con la ayuda de su secretario George Johnson, llevó hasta las autoridades todo el mal manejo de los dineros y los negocios del Banco de Chicago, poniendo así en evidencia el robo o desfalco que Daniel Leagan, hasta ese año presidente del banco más importante de la ciudad, había echo

-Señor Daniel Leagan- lo llamó un policía que había llegado hasta la oficina del banco, acompañado de tres funcionarios mas

-Sí- dijo Daniel- ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-¡Está usted arrestado!, por desfalco al banco que ha representado por diez años- respondió el policía que con un gesto, mandó a otro de los oficiales a esposar a Daniel Leagan, mientras decía los derechos del arrestado

-Esto debe ser un error- decía el muy cínico

-No hay ningún error Daniel- se escuchó la voz de Williams

-Pero Williams... no creerás…

-Tenemos pruebas contundentes Daniel

-Esto no puede ser Williams… están cometiendo un error

-Convérselo con su abogado señor Leagan- dijo el policía y se llevaron a Daniel Leagan

Sarah, fue informada una hora más tarde, del arresto de su esposo, y haciéndolo saber a sus hijos, los tres se dirigieron hasta la delegación a donde lo habían llevado.

Albert, no quería que nada empañara la felicidad de su pequeña, así es que no le contaron lo del arresto. Terry estuvo de acuerdo en hacerle saber a su pecosa lo sucedido, una vez que estuvieran en Nueva York. Los días siguieron pasando hasta que llegó el momento tan esperado por los rebeldes.

Nadie estaba preparado para la sorpresa de fin de año que tenían planeada Candy y Terry, en su matrimonio religioso. Estando en la mansión de Lakewood…

-¡Cómo se van a casar en la noche de año nuevo!- decía Eleonor

-Para nosotros es una fecha muy significativa, madre. Nos conocimos en medio de la noche de año nuevo de 1911 a 1912. Ese encuentro cambió nuestras vidas- decía Terry mirando a su pecosa- y lo de casarnos en el lugar donde creció Candy, es algo que tampoco vamos a transar

-Pero… pero- trataba de hablar Eleonor

-Yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo Richard- si así es como quieren recordar su enlace frente a Dios, yo les apoyo

-Nosotros también- dijo el matrimonio Andrew Kleys

-Entonces…- dijo Eleonor en medio de un suspiro de rendición- estoy con ustedes. Pero y el reverendo… ¿de dónde vamos a sacar un reverendo que los quiera casar en esa fecha y en medio de la noche?

-El Rev. Matthew McFearchair, está dispuesto a casarnos. Él es quien lleva la palabra de Dios al hogar cada domingo- decía Candy llena de vida

-Ya hablamos con él, y tenemos todo listo- dijo Terry- será una boda en familia, solo con quienes nos quieren y desean lo mejor para nosotros

Cuando llegó el día tan esperado para nuestros rebeldes, nos encontramos con una Candy nerviosa a más no poder

-Si sigues mordiéndote las uñas, se verá horrible el anillo en tu dedo- decía Patty, al momento en que terminaba de colocar una fina tiara de diamantes que le había regalado Albert a Candy para su tocado el día especial del matrimonio

Todo estaba preparado en el salón que fungía como comedor en el hogar de la señorita Pony. Candy, Patty, Cristina, Karen, Eleonor, Kelly y las madres de la novia, decoraron el lugar con flores traídas del invernadero de Lakewood, las que ocupaban el lugar de honor frente al improvisado altar, eran las Dulce Candy, que alguna vez Anthony le había regalado a Candy, cuando aún era sirvienta en casa de los Leagan.

La recepción como tal, era solo un brindis seguido de un coctel para agasajar a sus invitados y compartir con ellos la gran alegría que llenaba el corazón de ambos jóvenes

Como Candy, era enfermera, todas las mujeres que podrían haber conversado con ella acerca de lo que sucedería en la noche de bodas, (secreto que Candy ya conocía) dejaron pasar esa responsabilidad, asumiendo que la chica sabía de que se trataba, ya que en la escuela de enfermeras se lo debían haber enseñado

-Terius, hijo necesitamos conversar- dijo Richard muy seriamente, presentándose en la habitación donde se preparaba su hijo para el gran evento. En el lugar también estaban los hermanos Cornwell, Tom y Albert

-¿De qué se trata, padre?- preguntó inocentemente Terry

-Bueno, como estamos en confianza, sé que puedo hablar contigo frente a todos estos muchachos y a Albert- dijo Richard muy parsimonioso guiñando un ojo a Albert en complicidad, y viendo que todos los jóvenes estaban atentos a lo que diría- Es necesario que sepas que es lo que sucederá ahora que estarás casado y como debes tratar a tú bella mujer

-Padre…- dijo Terry muy avergonzado de la conversación que traía entre manos su "papito"- no creo que sea necesario

-Por supuesto que sí hijo- la cara de Terry era un poema- debes saber…

-No padre, no sigas… me estás avergonzando… y si quieres saber, yo ya sé como tratar a una mujer- se defendió Terry, y Albert no pudiendo aguantar mas, soltó la carcajada más grande jamás vista en ojitos azules

-Jajaja… jajaja… jajaja- reía Albert, contagiando así a todos en la habitación incluido Terry

-Estabas bromeando padre- reía Terry algo avergonzado de haber caído en la broma de su padre

-¡Ay hijo!... jajaja… jajaja… si hubieses visto tu cara- Richard y los jóvenes se doblaban de la risa

-Sí Terry… jajaja… jajaja- dijo Archie- tu cara de no poder creer que tu padre venía a darte la charla de tu vida

-Ya los quiero ver cuando les toque a ustedes- decía el novio

Una vez llegó la hora del enlace, que para muchos era inadecuada, comenzarían a las 23:40 horas, para que los votos coincidieran con la llegada del año nuevo. Terry fue llamado por su madre, quien llegó a la habitación, cuando todos estaban contagiados con la risa que había logrado la broma de Richard

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó la mujer con inocente curiosidad

-Nada madre- decía Terry tratando de contener la risa

-Ya es hora. Debemos ir al salón- dijo Eleonor, y mirando a Albert agregó- La novia debe estar esperando a su padre-hermano

-¡Oh! Es verdad, voy yendo- dijo Albert y muy rápido salió de la habitación

-Bien amigo mío- dijo Stear abrazando a Terry- llegó la hora

-Estoy muy nervioso- dijo Terry respondiendo al abrazo de su amigo

-Terius Grandchester… el rebelde del Colegio San Pablo… el que le sacaba canas verdes a la hermana Grey… ¿nervioso?- decía divertido Archie, también prodigando un fraternal abrazo al novio

-Cuando les toque a ustedes, llegará el momento en que yo también ría- dijo el castaño viendo salir a los Cornwell de la habitación

-Ha llegado el día tan esperado hijo- dijo Richard a su primogénito- gracias por permitirme compartir estos momentos contigo Terius

-Recuperé a mi padre- dijo Terry y al ver que su padre no entendía agregó- mi mejor recuerdo… es de cuando era pequeño y ustedes estando juntos me daban todo lo que un pequeño niño necesitaba de sus padres. No quiero que me mal interpreten, el que ahora cada uno tenga una vida que no cruza sus caminos, no los hace extraños para mi, siguen siendo mis padres, aquellos que mi corazón ha amado todos los días de mi vida- y abrazando a sus progenitores- mi padre y mi madre, están conmigo en el día más feliz de mi vida, ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

La felicidad brotaba por los poros del joven novio. Cuando llegaron al salón, vio los rostros de todos aquellos que amaban a su pecosa, Albert, Tom, Cristina, Stear, Patty, Archie, Claire, los padres de los Cornwell, las madres de Candy, George, Eleonor y Richard, que aunque eran los padres de él, habían visto en Candy lo que muchos antes que ellos, la bondad, empatía, lealtad, y porque no decirlo, la belleza física de la que en unos momentos sería su esposa para toda la vida… porque eso sí, se lo prometía a el mismo, nunca dejaría que las tempestades de la vida hicieran mella en lo que comenzarían a construir.

Antes de que llegara este día, el Rev. McFearchair les había llamado para una charla pre-matrimonial

-Buena tarde jóvenes- saludó el reverendo

-Buenas tardes- saludaron los novios

-Como les mencioné cuando me pidieron les casara, debemos tener una charla antes de que ese día llegue- comenzó el reverendo- no es nada del otro mundo, sino más bien asegurarnos de que de verdad quieran dar este paso tan importante en la vida de los hombres

-Nosotros estamos muy seguros reverendo- dijo Terry

-Eso está bien muchacho. Si en sus corazones hay seguridad, es un primer paso dado con firmeza en este camino que comenzarán en forma conjunta- seguía el reverendo- Dios nos hiso del polvo y creó ayuda idónea para el hombre, en este caso la ayuda que Dios creó para Terry es Candy- los novios sonrieron pensando en que habían sido creados seres individuales y que al encontrarse en el camino de la vida, lograrían ser uno ante Dios

-Es hermoso eso de la ayuda idónea- decía Candy, siempre romántica

-También Dios al crearnos y unirnos, nos llama a crecer como familia- los chicos se miraron a los ojos y se dijeron cuanto se amaban- ¿piensan tener familia?

-Sí- respondieron al unísono y sin titubeos- pero no todavía, tenemos planes antes de que eso suceda

-Muy bien- dijo el reverendo- tienen un futuro planeado. Además, Dios nos insta a que la vida en pareja debe ser con respeto y solos, es decir, vivir solos para poder complementarse y así superar las tormentas de la vida, aprendiendo de la experiencia de vivir juntos- y así fue como facilito pasaron tres horas conversando con el reverendo Matthew McFearchair.

Cuando se escucho que la novia ya venía, Terry salió de su recuerdo para centrar la vista en el lugar por donde habría de entrar Candy. Comenzó la marcha nupcial, interpretada por la hermana María, en un viejo piano que tenían en el hogar, y que Albert había logrado que un experto reparara aquellas fallas que no dejaban sonar algunas notas. Al lado de Terry, estaba su padre, acompañándolo y siendo ese padre tan añorado por el joven actor. Al comenzar la marcha nupcial, aparecieron dos pequeñas niñas del orfanato, con canastos llenos de pétalos de flores que fueron lanzando al suelo, formando así una alfombra de colores que embellecían aún más el lugar de la ceremonia, en eso aparece Candy, enfundada en un largo vestido de satén de seda blanco, sin mangas, con un suave chiffon bordado con hilo de plata y pedrería sobrepuesto, y un largo velo con sus filos bordados al igual que el chiffon, sostenido por la tiara de diamantes que adornaba el cabello que a gusto del novio, lo llevaba suelto pero muy bien acomodado. A los ojos de Terry ella se veía sublime. El velo no tapaba el rostro de la novia, que podía ver con libertad a su apuesto novio

-Está hermoso, soberbio, magnífico- se decía Candy, no encontraba mejores palabras para definir como se veía su novio de pie en el altar, con su traje gris, y camisa azul, sus ojos, tormentosos ojos color mar embravecido que la miraban como si ella fuera lo más hermoso en toda la habitación. Una vez se encontraron sus miradas, nada más existió

-Terius- escuchó el novio- te entrego a mi hermana para que la cuides y la ames con todo lo que tu representas para ella- dijo Albert, dejando la mano de Candy en la de Terry

-Con mi vida Albert. La cuidaré y amaré con mi vida- dijo Terry no dejando de ver a su hermosa novia de maravillosos ojos verdes, rebelde y suave cabello rizado, y pecas que lo tenían embobado, toda ella, sí, toda ella era perfecta - estás hermosa Candy

-Tú eres el novio más atractivo que mis ojos hayan visto jamás- dijo ella y colocándose frente al altar, vieron al reverendo sonreír y comenzó la ceremonia.

\- Amados y amadas nos hemos reunido aquí como pueblo de Dios para ser testigos de la unión de Terius G. Grandchester Baker y Candice W. Andrew. El matrimonio es un regalo de Dios, sellado por un compromiso sagrado. Dios da el amor humano. A través de ese amor el esposo y la esposa se entregan uno al otro prometiéndose cuidado mutuo y compañía armoniosa. La unión del esposo y la esposa en cuerpo, alma y mente es la intención de Dios para su mutuo gozo, así como la ayuda y el cuidado que se dan uno al otro en la prosperidad y la adversidad. Si es la voluntad de Dios esta unión permite la procreación de hijos e hijas y su instrucción en el conocimiento y amor del Señor. Por lo tanto, el matrimonio no debe ser tomado con ligereza, sino reverente y deliberadamente de acuerdo con el propósito con que fue establecido por Dios.

Todos los presentes escuchaban con mucha atención las palabras de reverendo. Richard pensaba en que si él hubiese tomado el matrimonio como lo estaba presentando el hombre de Dios allí presente, quizás su vida con Eleonor hubiese sido otra. Tampoco con Claudina le había ido bien, pero cuando miró a Kelly, hermosamente vestida a su lado, se prometió que si ella aceptaba, todo sería diferente

-Si hay alguien presente que sepa alguna causa justa o impedimento por el cual esta pareja no deba unirse en santo matrimonio, dígalo ahora o de aquí en adelante guarde silencio para siempre

Cuando el reverendo dijo estas palabras, todos se quedaron mudos esperando que nada fuera a suceder, no fuera a aparecer Susana o Elisa o…pero nada sucedió y la ceremonia continuó

-¿Quién presenta a Candice W. Andrew para ser unida en matrimonio con Terius G. Grandchester Baker?

-Yo, su padre la presento- responde Albert con voz firme, pero emocionado de ver como su pequeña, estaba dando este paso tan importante en su vida y junto a su amigo

ORACION

-Dios de gracia, siempre fiel en tu amor por nosotros. Creaste el amor y nos unes en una sola familia humana. Nos ofreces tu palabra y nos guías a la luz. Bendice toda la creación a través del signo de tu amor mostrado en el amor de Terius y Candice. Por Jesús lo pedimos. Amén

-Delante de Dios y de esta congregación- continuó el reverendo- ¿afirman ustedes su deseo de entrar en este pacto matrimonial y compartir todas las alegrías y tristezas de esta nueva relación y todo lo que el futuro les depare?

-¡Sí!- contestaron los novios a una voz, provocando la sonrisa de los presentes

-Terius, ¿recibes a Candice por tu esposa, para vivir con ella según la ordenanza de Dios? ¿La amarás, honrarás y consolarás, en salud, en enfermedad, en prosperidad y en adversidad y renunciando a todas las otras te conservarás para ella solamente, mientras vivan?

-Sí, lo haré con la ayuda de Dios- responde Terry mirando a su amada pecosa

-Candice, ¿recibes a Terius por tu esposo, para vivir con él según la ordenanza de Dios? ¿Lo amarás, honrarás y consolarás, en salud, en enfermedad, en prosperidad y en adversidad y renunciando a todos los otros te conservarás para él solamente, mientras vivan?

-Sí, lo haré con la ayuda de Dios- dice Candy con los ojitos llenos de amor

ORACIÓN

-Dios nuestro escucha nuestras oraciones de apoyo a la unión de Terius y Candice y sostén a este matrimonio. Bendíceles en el nuevo compromiso que se hacen el uno al otro. Permite que esta pareja siempre pueda testificar sobre el amor verdadero que hoy se profesan y del cual somos testigos. Que su amor continúe creciendo y que sea un reflejo real de Tu amor por nosotros. Por Cristo Jesús. Amén

Una vez terminaron la oración, el reverendo le dice que se giren y puedan quedar mirándose de frente para decir los Votos Matrimoniales. Terry al girar, piensa que Candy está aún más hermosa que cuando entró al salón y dice

-Yo Terius, me doy a ti Candice, para ser tu esposo. Prometo amarte, honrarte y sostenerte en gozo y en tristeza, en salud y en enfermedad, en prosperidad y adversidad desde este día en adelante y hasta que la muerte nos separe- Candy no pudo con la mirada y la voz algo quebrada por la emoción de su amado rebelde y soltó sus lagrimitas

-Yo Candice, me doy a ti Terius, para ser tu esposa. Prometo amarte, honrarte y sostenerte en gozo y en tristeza, en salud y en enfermedad, en prosperidad y adversidad desde este día en adelante y hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Cuando los jóvenes terminaron de decir los votos, el reverendo tomó los anillos y dijo

-Un pequeño anillo de metal precioso era considerado por los antiguos como un emblema de eternidad ya que está hecho en tal forma que no tiene principio ni fin, mientras que el metal precioso del cual está hecho este anillo se dice que es de tal modo incorruptible que ni el tiempo ni el uso pueden dañarlo. Permitan que esta unión solemnizada en esta ocasión y sellada por este emblema, sea incorruptible en su pureza y tan duradera como el tiempo mismo.

-Candice, te ofrezco este anillo como señal de mi amor y fidelidad- dijo Terry, colocando el anillo en el anular de la mano izquierda de su novia

-Terius, te ofrezco este anillo como señal de mi amor y fidelidad- dice Candy colocando el anillo en el dedo de Terry

\- Aquellos a quien Dios ha unido no los separe otro ser humano- dijo el reverendo

-Terius y Candice, ustedes son ahora esposo y esposa con la bendición de Cristo y la iglesia. Sean misericordiosos, bondadosos de corazón y humildes en pensamiento. Acepten la vida y sean pacientes y tolerantes el uno con el otro. Perdónense así como Dios les ha perdonado, y sobre todas las cosas, ámense verdaderamente. Permitan que la paz de Cristo permanezca en sus corazones, recuerden que como miembros de un solo cuerpo ustedes están llamados a vivir en armonía y nunca olviden ser agradecidos por lo que Dios ha hecho por ustedes

A estas alturas de la ceremonia, por la cabeza de Eleonor pasaron muchos buenos y hermosos recuerdos de su propio casamiento, y al igual que Richard, se lamentaba de que lo de ellos no pudiera terminar en un final feliz, pero el moreno de fino bigote, tomó su mano y acariciándola le dijo

-No todas las cosas se vuelven a repetir Eleonor, la próxima vez que te cases, resultará… te lo prometo

El reverendo comienza a dar la bendición final- La gracia de Cristo permanezca con ustedes, el amor de Dios les guarde y el Espíritu Santo les sostenga de tal manera que puedan crecer en amor santo, encuentren la luz y sostén el uno en el otro siempre, y permanezcan fieles hasta que la muerte los separe.

-He aquí la nueva familia Grandchester Andrew, que Dios les prospere y les de muchos años de felicidad… puede besar a la novia- terminó diciendo el reverendo. Terry toma a Candy de la cintura y acercándolo a él la besa, y le dice

-Nuestro primer beso como matrimonio, señora pecas- y sonrió a su mujer con toda la picardía de la que era capaz- te amo

-Te amo Terry

Al otro extremo del salón, estaba preparada la recepción. Era algo muy humilde, preparado por las damas encargadas del orfelinato para agasajar a los novios. Ellas no podían darse el lujo de un gran regalo para Candy y Terry, pero sí quisieron ser parte de este acontecimiento en la vida de su hija más querida, y esta fue su manera de decirles cuanto les querían. Albert, había cooperado con la música, contratando a un quinteto que amenizaba muy bien el lugar, eran reconocidos por tocar una melodía muy sensual llamada Tango. Terry y Candy amaron este nuevo baile cuando Albert les contó sobre el grupo que estaría en la recepción, entonces los novios quisieron hacer las cosas diferentes (muy a su estilo), queriendo bailar el tango en vez de un vals a inicio de la recepción. Dicho y hecho, tomaron unas clases rápidas e iniciaron el baile con un… tango

Los jóvenes esposos, saludaron a todos sus invitados y luego abrieron la pista de baile con el que sería su interpretación de un baile nuevo y muy sensual, el tango. Comenzaron a bailar al son de las notas, dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta, ya que habían aprendido lo básico del baile, pero poniendo toda su pasión en él, lograron contagiar a sus invitados, primero Candy se acercó a Albert, y Terry bailó con su madre, luego Richard bailó con su nuera y la señorita Pony totalmente apenada, hiso lo suyo bailando con Terry, y así comenzaron a intercambiar parejas, hasta que todos bailaron con todos

-Que bella música Albert- decía Karen en los brazos de su esposo

-Me los recomendó un amigo que es latino. ¿Sabías que el tango nació en un país de América del Sur llamado Argentina?- Karen puso cara de que le hablaban chino- no te preocupes, yo tampoco lo sabía

-Esta sí que es música tío abuelo- dijo Archie cuando pasaba con Claire junto a Albert

-Sí tío abuelo Williams, bailar esta melodía es especial- afirmaba Stear con Patricia en sus brazos, mientras que Terry y Candy, en su burbuja

-No puedo creer que ya estemos casados

-Pues créalo señora Grandchester- decía Terry apegándola a él, como si el mañana no existiera

-Es como un sueño- dijo la pecosa y colocándose de puntillas besó a su marido, sintiendo la inmediata respuesta por parte de él

Cuando la pieza de baile terminó, pasaron todos a degustar las ricas preparaciones de las madres de Candy y en forma espontánea comenzaron los brindis

-Brindo por que sean muy felices- decía Albert

-Brindo por mis futuros nietos- Richard no pudo aguantarse las ganas de pedir nietos pronto, secundado por Eleonor- Sí… muchos nietos

-Brindo por su felicidad en esta nueva etapa de la vida gatita junto al rebelde más reconocido - Archie y su brindis

-Brindo porque sus vidas nunca se aparten del amor de Dios- la hermana María

-Muchas gracias por lo que nos desean, también esperamos vivir un largo matrimonio lleno de amor y llegar a viejitos… juntos- dijo Terry abrazando a Candy por la cintura

-Yo también quiero brindar- dijo Candy, con un vaso de refresco en sus manos- brindo por el regalo maravilloso de la vida que llegará a nosotros en… si no me equivoco la primera quincena de julio- dijo Candy de un tirón mirando a los ojos de su marido. Cuando terminó su brindis, sonrió con tanta dulzura a Terry que este sintió como si su corazón fuese acariciado por las palabras de su pecosa

-¿Voy a ser papá?- preguntó Terry en voz bajita a su mujer

-¡Sí!... vas a ser papá- respondió Candy siempre bajito, solo para ellos dos, y él la abrazó con el alma

Los invitados habían quedado de una pieza, pero como todos sabemos, Terry y Candy, llevaban casados poco más de dos meses, habiendo quedado embarazada el primer día que estuvieron juntos, el mismo 19 de octubre.

-¡Felicidades!- exclamó Richard abrazando a los chicos en forma conjunta, siendo el primero en entender lo que sucedía

-¡Felicidades!- dijeron todos y uno a uno fueron saludando a los futuros padres

-¿No pudiste esperar un poquito más para embarazar a mi gatita Grandchester?- cuestionó Archie en medio del abrazo cuando felicitaba a Terry

-Imposible Archie… imposible- fueron las palabras del novio, a la pregunta del elegante

Cuando todos terminaron de felicitar a los "recién casados futuros padres", Candy se acercó a conversar algo con Karen, y Terry miraba fijamente a las dos mujeres pensando… que se traían entre manos esas dos cuando oyeron decir a Janice

-¡Solteras al centro!... ha llegado el momento de tirar el ramo- dijo la mujer con su mejor sonrisa, y todas las solteras hicieron como ella pedía, ninguna se hiso de rogar… en el centro estaban Patty, Claire, Cristina. Eleonor y Kelly. Candy con la ayuda de Terry, subió a una silla para quedar más alta que las demás, y dijo

-Uno, dos… tres- y lanzó el ramo armado de dulce Candy que yendo en el aire se dividió, cayendo en las manos de dos solteras

-¡George!- dijo Albert a su secretario- ¿tengo que prepararme para otra boda?- uno de los ramos en manos de Eleonor había dejado a un secretario de fino bigote, sin colores y según comprobó Albert, sin habla también. Eleonor miró hacia George y mostrándole su ramo se acercó a él y dijo

-¿Qué te parece?- la sonrisa en su cara decía como se sentía la mujer en ese momento- es un maravilloso ramo- George se acercó a ella y ante muchos ojos la abrazó, él que siempre era tan serio y poco demostrativo, ahora abrazaba frente a todos a la mujer que seducía a su corazón

-Me parece hermoso y significativo- fueron sus palabras

Unos pasos más allá, un hijo decía a su padre

-¡Ufff!... voy a pedir muchos hermanitos a ti y a mamá que también tiene un ramito- Terry embromaba a su padre al ver la otra parte del ramo en manos de Kelly. Richard en cambio estaba embobado mirando a la mujer que estaba llegando poco a poco, día con día a su corazón dormido por tantos años

-Espero que cuando se lo pida, ella diga que sí- se confesó el Duque con su hijo

-Es una buena mujer. Candy me ha hablado mucho de ella como profesional y se han hecho muy buenas amigas. También espero que diga sí- dijo Terry y se alejó al ver llegar a Kelly al lado de su padre mostrándole el hermoso trofeo que traía en las manos

-Son realmente hermosas estas rosas

-La más hermosa de las estirpes del jardín de Lakewood- respondió Richard, tratando de no darle mucha importancia al hecho de que ella recibió las flores del ramo de la novia…

-Ahora es el turno de los solteros- se oyó la voz de Arthur, y todos los aludidos ocuparon el lugar donde minutos antes estuvieran las solteras. Candy se había acomodado sentándose en la misma silla en que se había subido para lanzar el ramo y Terry inclinándose dijo

-Hermosa dama- miraba a Candy con esa sonrisa torcida que no auguraba nada bueno- necesito buscar algo que me pertenece- y malicioso agrego en voz bajita- y está entre sus ropas- Candy no podía aguantar la risa que le provocaba su hermoso marido, y el rubor en su rostro pensando en la travesura que él haría. En eso Terry se coloca en cuclillas y literalmente se esconde bajo el vestido de su esposa (no le dio ninguna pena, estaban en familia), y cuando salió de ahí, traía la liga entre sus dientes… y se paseó con su trofeo en son de victoria

Eleonor al ver lo que su hijo hacía, se tapó la cara con sus manos, mientras que Albert, Richard y Arthur, reían a más no poder, los solteros vitoreaban la audacia del novio, las chicas reían nerviosas al ver que Terry estaba colocando una vara muy alta al próximo que se casara

-Uno, dos… tres- la liga voló por los aires y fue a dar a las manos del Duque. El ganador tomó fuertemente el trofeo en sus manos y se dirigió a Kelly, la abrazó con dulzura y dijo al oído de la mujer

-Espero que no te quieras escapar

-Nunca- respondió ella de igual forma

En el momento en que la liga volaba por los aires, Karen acercándose melosamente a su amado esposo ojos de cielo le dice

-Tú también serás padre

-Aha!- fue la respuesta de Albert, que al parecer no había escuchado a su mujer

-Llegará a fines de junio- continuó Karen

-¿Quién llegará a fines de junio?...- preguntó el hombre mirando a su mujer. Albert todavía no asimilaba las palabras de Karen

-Tú hijo- dijo Karen en un suspiro

-¿Estás embarazada?- dijo el hombre tratando de entender

-Sí, cielo… estamos embarazados- Albert la siguió mirando sin reacción alguna, llegando a asustar a Karen- ¿no te gusta la idea?- se animó a preguntar

-Claro que me gusta Karen- dijo Albert abrazando a su mujer, estampándole el mejor beso que Karen haya recibido esa noche y acercándose a la mesa de las bebidas, tomó una copa de espumante champaña y alzando la voz dijo- Familia… amigos… tengo algo que celebrar con ustedes- y cuando recibió la atención de los asistentes habló- brindo junto a ustedes, porque en junio llegará un hijo Andrew Kleys a nuestras vidas- y volviéndose a Karen- gracias amor mío, me siento tan feliz que no sé como explicártelo

-¡Salud!- dijeron todos los presentes, celebrando la felicidad de los futuros padres. De esto era que hablaban Karen y Candy antes de tirar el ramo. Candy le decía

-¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Igual que tú, las nauseas y ese deseo de devolver, no quieren dejarme

-Supongo que todavía no se lo has dicho a Albert

-Tengo miedo de que no le agrade que me haya embarazado tan rápido

-¡Rápido!... esa palabra déjamela a mí- rio Candy- anímate, hoy es un buen momento para decírselo

-Pero hoy es tu día Candy, no te voy a quitar protagonismo

-No te preocupes, mi momento ya pasó

-Gracias Candy- finalizaron la conversación y Karen buscó el momento para decir su secreto.

Así pasó la noche, tomaron fotos de todo tipo, con la familia, con los padres, los primos, el pastel, las amigas, etc, etc, etc. La celebración duró hasta la madrugada, volviendo todos al otro día para ayudar a ordenar el Hogar de Pony y que su funcionamiento fuera el más normal. La mayoría de los niños, se habían acostado a eso de las dos de la madrugada, así es que no habían podido levantarse temprano ese uno de enero. Cuando los Andrew y sus invitados llegaron al hogar a prestar ayuda, también iban cargados de cosas para comer, haciendo de ese día, inolvidable para los niños del hogar, y ellos mismos, disfrutaron como no lo habían hecho en años.

El matrimonio Grandchester Andrew, tuvo que regresar a Nueva York, ya que Candy comenzaba su semestre en la Universidad y los turnos del hospital. Terry no quiso aceptar la ayuda de sus padres, llevando a Candy a su nuevo departamento, el cual no había sido nunca visitado por la pecosa. Antes de viajar, Terry había preparado una sorpresa para su ahora esposa, acondicionando el pequeño departamento para una vida juntos. Una vez llegaron desde Lakewood, almorzaron en familia en un restaurant muy cotizado en el centro de Broadway, enviando el equipaje al departamento que habitarían en sus inicios del matrimonio, ya que los planes eran de buscar una casa que tuviera al menos tres dormitorios, y sumando a eso la pronta llegada de un hijo, no perderían tiempo en buscar algo más grande. Terminando el almuerzo nuestro recién casados se dirigieron al departamento

-Esposa mía- dice Terry mirando a Candy, y tomándola en sus brazos- este será nuestro hogar desde hoy y durante el tiempo que sea necesario, según la tradición, debemos cruzar el umbral de esta forma- habló a Candy lleno de amor y esperanza en su futuro juntos, ella reía en sus brazos y llenaba el hermoso rostro de él de húmedos besos… al entrar, Terry y Candy quedaron en shock…

Continuará

 **Más notitas: ¡Ya está! mi sueño cumplido.**

 **Gracias a todos quienes me han acompañado hasta hoy. Bienvenidos todos quienes posteaaron en estos último capítulos, de verdad, muchas gracias. No olviden dejar sus mensajitos, son los que me dicen que por aquí pasaron. Nos leemos pronto.**


	39. Chapter 39 Noticias

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Aquí estoy de nuevo, capítulo 39.**

Capítulo XXXIX

-Esposa mía- dice Terry mirando a Candy, y tomándola en sus brazos- este será nuestro hogar desde hoy y durante el tiempo que sea necesario, según la tradición, debemos cruzar el umbral de esta forma- habló a Candy lleno de amor y esperanza en su futuro juntos, ella reía en sus brazos y llenaba el hermoso rostro de él de húmedos besos… al entrar, Terry y Candy quedaron en shock… Terry bajó con mucha delicadeza a Candy de sus brazos

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- dijo Terry viendo como su departamento estaba literalmente destruido

-Es como si hubiese pasado un huracán- la pecosa no cabía del asombro. Todo estaba tan desordenado que hasta a Terry se le dificultaba saber donde iba cada cosa. El departamento consistía en una cocina en espacio abierto, viéndose la sala y una pequeña mesa de comedor, luego la habitación con su baño y al final del pasillo el baño de visitas. El sofá, las cortinas y todo lo que pudiese ser cortado, estaba hecho tiras, se veía de lejos que los habían roto con un cuchillo, y volcado todo aquello que el cuchillo no rompía. Saliendo del estado de sorpresa, Terry tomó de la mano a Candy y se dirigieron a la habitación, aquí todo estaba intacto, pero la cama estaba llena de plumas de aves con sangre seca y escrito con pintura roja en las paredes se podía leer: ¡NUNCA TE CEDERÉ A NADIE!

-¡Susana!- dijeron los dos al unísono

-¡Vamos!- dijo Terry y sacando a Candy de ese lugar se dirigieron a la casa de su madre, donde se encontraron con otra sorpresa

-¡Hijo!... que bueno que volvieron… ¿están bien?- decía Eleonor tropezándose con sus propias palabras

-¡Sí, madre! Estamos bien… en mi departamento no se puede estar

-Creo saber a que te refieres Terius- dijo su padre- nosotros al llegar nos encontramos con una carta de Susana amenaza a Candy

-¡Qué!- exclamaron los jóvenes- el departamento lo dejó hecho pedazos y escribió en la pared del dormitorio que nunca me cedería a nadie, usó pintura roja, pero lo más feo fue que llenó de plumas ensangrentadas la cama- dijo Terry sin dejar de abrazar a su esposa que tiritaba a su lado- no entiendo como es que sabía del nuevo departamento

-Candy, ¿deseas ir a descansar?- preguntó Eleonor para sacar de escena a Candy y que no escuchara lo que decía la carta- la habitación de Terry está preparada, lista para usar, es más, el equipaje llegó acá, no pudieron dejarlo en el departamento

-Si Candy, ha sido un día agitado, ve a descansar amor- decía Terry

-Está bien. Han sido muchas emociones para un día- accedió la pecosa

-Vamos, te acompaño- dijo Terry y se dirigieron a la habitación

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Richard?- preguntó Eleonor

-Tenemos que esperar a ver que decidirá Terry, pero también quisiera saber como es que Susana dio con el departamento

-Me preocupa que tanta mala noticia le haga daño a Candy en su embarazo

-Ella es una chica fuerte… ya vez todo lo que ha tenido que pasar en su vida, y sigue ahí, fuerte como un roble

-Lo debe haber heredado del "padre árbol"- dijo Terry regresando de dejar a Candy

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso hijo?

-Nada madre… ahora díganme que dice la carta

-Mejor la lees- dijo su padre extendiéndole el sobre a su hijo. Terry recibió con recelo la carta de manos de su padre. El sobre venía manchado de la misma pintura que habían usado en su departamento, al abrirlo se volvían a repetir las mismas cinco palabras "NUNCA TE CEDERÉ A NADIE", pero lo más escalofriante de todo era una fotografía de Candy manchada con sangre

-Pero que… ¿está amenazando a Candy?- dijo Terry visiblemente turbado

-Eso es lo que se entiende. Debemos dar aviso a la policía- aconsejó Richard

-Eso creo. ¿Pero ella- Terry ni siquiera quería decir el nombre de Susana- no estaba internada en el hospital?

-Kelly está en este momento averiguando que es lo que pasó

-Y mientras tanto… ¿Qué hago para proteger a Candy?, si a ella le sucediera algo yo… yo… no podría seguir

-No pensemos en lo peor… digamos que mientras definimos los pasos a seguir, por ahora se quedarán aquí- decía Richard- pondré seguridad día y noche, y como ella tiene que estudiar y trabajar, la llevarán y traerán guardias personales

-Para hacer que Candy acceda a eso, debemos decirle los porqués, o es capaz de negarse- dijo Terry

-Así se hará hijo

Terry después de hablar con sus padres subió a la habitación y encontró a Candy sentada en la cama mirando por el ventanal del cuarto hacia el jardín

-¿Descansaste?

-No pude… ¿Qué tan grave es el asunto con Susana?

-Pecosa, no sabemos nada de ella. Kelly aún no ha regresado…

-No me refiero a eso, y lo sabes- dijo volteando a ver a su esposo a los ojos- sino más bien a la carta que tan hábilmente evitaron que viera

-No es una carta que te pueda mostrar… pero es básicamente lo mismo, escribió la frase que vimos en el departamento utilizando pintura…- Terry optó por decir parte de la verdad

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo Candy, presintiendo que su esposo algo le ocultaba. Terry se pasó las manos por su rostro en señal de impotencia y dijo

-También venía una fotografía tuya manchada de sangre- dijo Terry rápidamente sintiéndose dominado por sentimientos de frustración e impotencia y acercándose a su muy amada pecosa, la abrazó hundiendo su cabeza en los rizos de ella diciendo- no dejaré que se te acerque- Hace un tiempo, él no estaba preocupado por que Susana pudiera dañar a Candy, ya que ella vivía en otra ciudad y la desequilibrada de su compañera, nunca había hecho mención del nombre de la rubia enfermera en son de amenaza, hasta hoy…

-Toc-toc…

-Adelante- dice Terius, y la doncella de Eleonor avisa

-Señor Terius, tiene una llamada telefónica

-Gracias- y levantándose de su puesto en la cama junto a Candy dice

-Regreso enseguida

-Te esperaré, no logro dormir…

Terry llegando al salón donde se encontraba el aparato telefónico dice

-Buenas tardes, habla Terius

-Hola Terry- se escucha al otro lado de la línea- habla Albert

-¡Albert!- exclama el joven- que sorpresa, ¿deseas hablar con Candy?

-No Terry, es contigo con quien quiero hablar, pero no por teléfono. Estoy llegando a Nueva York, tuve que salir de prisa y desearía reunirme contigo pero no en mi casa

-¿Viniste solo o con Karen?

-Karen está conmigo, cuando supo que vendría a Nueva York, no hubo forma de convencerla de quedarse en Chicago, dice que ahora en su estado, necesita nuevo guardarropa, y que mejor que Nueva York

-Jajaja… amigo, ¿has salido de compras con Karen?- reía divertido Terry

-¡Siiii!, es por eso que cuando nos veamos tienes que traer a Candy, para que juntas vayan de compras- agregaba Albert

-Eso no podrá ser amigo…- dijo Terry

-¿Por qué?...

-Sucedió algo que no te puedo contar por teléfono

-Entonces ven a la dirección que te daré, y también trae a tú padre

-¿A mi padre?...- alcanzó a cuestionar Terry

-Sí, cuando estén aquí, lo entenderás- y procedió a dictar la dirección

-Bien, entonces nos vemos en una hora

-Te veo, hasta pronto

-Hasta pronto- dijo Terry y colgó

-¿Quién era?- escuchó la voz de la pecosa

-Era Albert, dice que tiene que hablar conmigo y mi padre de algo serio, pero no me dijo que…

-¿Vino con Karen?...- Terry respondió afirmativamente- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Por ahora no pecosa, prefiero que por hoy te quedes con mi madre

-Entiendo, pero diles que vengan a visitarme- dijo mientras era abrazada por su esposo

-¿De verdad crees que tendré que pedírselo?- dijo Terry divertido

-Creo que no- dijo ella y el la besó, solo por el placer de sentir sus labios

-Ven, busquemos a mi padre

El lugar de la cita entre Albert, Terry y Richard, era en el bar del Hotel Astor

-Buena tarde Williams- saludó Richard una vez llegaron a la mesa donde les esperaba el rubio

-Buena tarde- saludó Albert a los dos hombres, y siendo servidos en sus requerimientos para beber

-Bien…- Terry siempre impaciente- dinos, para que somos útiles

-Es un tema delicado y compete directamente a Candy

-¿A Candy?... y ¿Por qué no la citaste a ella?- decía el joven esposo

-Primero por su estado de embarazo, y segundo porque no sé como tome lo que tengo que decirle

-¿Tan delicado es?- preguntó Richard

-¡Se quienes son los padres de Candy!…- soltó el rubio, y viendo que no recibía respuesta de Terry, agregó- ustedes saben que yo siempre he estado al pendiente de Candy, aún cuando ella no me conocía… hace un tiempo ya bastante largo, más específicamente desde el día en que la adopté, cuando ella tenía doce años, viendo el sufrimiento de mi pequeña por no tener padres y el gran parecido que tiene con mi hermana Rosemary, es que me puse a investigar sobre sus progenitores

-¿Estás seguro de que las conclusiones de tu investigación te han llevado a encontrar a sus verdadero padres?- habló Terry, todavía asimilando algo del notición que les estaba dando Albert

-¡Sí!... completamente seguro- en eso, se acerca a ellos George Johnson

-Buenas tardes caballeros- saludó el secretario y se sentó a la mesa. En sus manos traía un portafolio con muchos documentos, entre ellos, la investigación de quienes eran los padres de Candy

-Les voy a mostrar algunos retratos…- dijo Albert y George puso en la mesa el retrato de una mujer

-Dime Terry… ¿a quién se parece?- Terry tomó el retrato en sus manos y pudo verificar que era antiguo

-A Candy- fue su respuesta, dejando el retrato en manos de su padre- ¿Quién es?

-Sí, se parece mucho a Candy… el color de los ojos… pero ella tiene el pelo más oscuro que mi nuera- dijo Richard

-Eres muy buen observador, Richard- dijo Albert- respondiendo a tú pregunta Terry… ella es mi hermana Rosemary, la madre de Anthony

-¡Anthony!- exclamó el castaño

-Sí… ahora miren este otro retrato- era el de otra mujer muy parecida a Rosemary, pero de cabello oscuro

-Los mismos ojos verdes- detalló Terry- las facciones son más parecidas a Candy

-Ahora vean esta- y Albert les entrega un retrato de una pareja

-Es la de la segunda foto- dice Richard

-Sí… ella es mi prima Jeanette en el día de su boda religiosa, hermana gemela de Janice Cornwell y madre de Candy

-¡Qué!- exclamaron los Grandchester- debo suponer que el hombre a su lado es el padre- agregó Terry

-Exactamente. De ahí los rizos y el cabello rubio- afirmó Albert

-¿Cuál es el nombre del padre?- quiso saber Terry, y Albert dio oportunidad de hablar a George, quien dijo

-Su nombre es Aiken Johnson…

-¿Tiene algo que ver con usted, George?- preguntó Richard

-Es mi hermano menor- respondió el hombre, bajando la mirada- mi padre enviudó de mi madre y luego se enamoró nuevamente y se casó con la madre de Aiken, de ahí la herencia del cabello rubio y rizado, y las pecas, ella es escocesa y pelirroja

-Dice "es"… es decir, que está viva- dijo Terry

-Sí…- tomando un gran trago de la bebida en frente de él, George tomó aire y continuó- la madre de Aiken, él y Jeanette, están vivos

-No entiendo- decía Richard- ¿Por qué Candy teniendo madre y padre, fue abandonada en un orfanato?

-Es una historia larga y muy triste… si tienen tiempo se las puedo contar

-¡Tengo el tiempo suficiente para poder entender el sufrimiento de Candy creyéndose huérfana o peor aún… abandonada!- dijo Terry algo fuera de sí, a tal punto que Richard tuvo que aferrar su mano al hombro de su hijo, para poder calmarlo un poco

-Entiendo Terry- dijo Albert- yo también he sufrido con ella el abandono al que se enfrentó, es por eso que quiero ponerlos al tanto de lo sucedido

-Los escuchamos Williams- dijo Richard todavía calmando el arrebato de su hijo

-Como bien entenderán- comenzó George- Jeanette, la madre de Janice y Jeanette, estaba casada con un hombre de la alta sociedad llamado Benjamin Derricks, que mantenía relaciones financieras con el abuelo de Williams, su suegro. En ese entonces, el secretario de Williams Andrew abuelo, era mi abuelo, y mi padre se preparaba para suceder a mi abuelo en sus funciones, lo mismo que yo después de él. El padre de las gemelas Janice y Jeanette, estaba feliz cuando Arthur Cornwell le pidió cortejar a Janice, pero no sucedió lo mismo cuando Aiken quiso cortejar a Jeanette, todo lo contrario, se opuso a que su hija se uniera en matrimonio con el hijo del secretario de su suegro y amenazó a su hija con enviarla a un convento si ella seguía de necia intercediendo por Aiken

-No Jeanette. Nunca voy a permitir que una hija mía se case con un simple secretario

-Pero padre, entiéndame, yo estoy enamorada de Aiken, y él está estudiando leyes, eso debe valer algo para usted- rogaba Jeanette

-Siempre será el hijo de un secretario sin apellido

-Él tiene un apellido padre, su nombre es Aiken Johnson

-Pero no vale nada, no tiene fortuna que lo respalde

-El señor Derricks, ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad a Aiken de demostrarle que él era un buen partido para su hija- contaba George- Aiken estudió leyes, sacando su diploma con honores muy bien merecidos. Pero mi hermano y Jeanette, no hicieron caso de las amenazas del señor Derricks, y siguieron viéndose a escondidas con la ayuda de Janice y Arthur

-¿El matrimonio Cornwell, los ayudaba?

-Aún no eran matrimonio Terry, pero como Arthur, tenía buena entrada a la casa, él servía de mensajero- aclaró Albert

-Sí- continuó George- a Jeanette no le era permitido encontrarse con Arthur ya que Benjamin Derricks se había dado cuenta de la amistad entre los jóvenes, pero Janice estaba prometida con el señor Cornwell y el padre estaba en la obligación de dejarla salir a pasear, asistir a fiestas y reuniones, esos eran los momentos en que Aiken aprovechaba para enviar mensajes o detalles que hacía llegar a Jeanette. Yo también servía de emisario, pero Benjamin era muy astuto, y nosotros debíamos serlo más. El señor Derricks, viajaba mucho, y en ocasión de uno de sus viajes a Ecuador, llevando a la familia en pleno, esposa e hijas, regresó sin Jeanette… la había encerrado en un convento… el elegido… Iglesia de San Francisco, en Quito

-¡¿La encerró en un convento?!- Richard no podía creerlo

-En una de las últimas reuniones de beneficencia a la que habían asistido como familia Derricks Andrew, mi hermano tuvo la osadía de presentarse, y sacó a bailar a Jeanette toda la noche, no se separaron ni un solo momento…

-Me gusta este Aiken- dijo Terry

-Pero eso desató una serie de problemas para el padre de las chicas, ya que ese mismo día pretendía prometer en matrimonio a las dos- terminó George

-Pero como Aiken y Jeanette bailaron y estuvieron juntos toda la noche, mostrando al mundo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, el joven que había sido escogido por el padre de las chicas, rechazó en el momento todas las disculpas dadas por Benjamin- aclaró Albert

-Y el papito del año decidió encerrarla- dijo Richard

-Sí. La ingresó al convento en Ecuador. Cuando mi hermano supo por medio de Arthur lo que había sucedido, se volvió loco de la desesperación

-La encerró, George, la encerró- decía Aiken en medio de las lágrimas- como un padre que se digne de ser llamado así, es capaz de encerrar a una hija

-La encontraremos Aiken. No pierdas la esperanza, ella sabe cuidarse, y logrará comunicarse con nosotros, ya lo verás- trataba de consolarlo George

-Ese hombre no tiene corazón… encerrar a mi dulce Jeanette…

-Imagino como se debe haber sentido- dijo Terry recordando cuando Candy estuvo encerrada en la torre de castigo en el colegio, la impotencia y desesperación por no poder hacer nada… ¡sí, como lo entendía!

-Lo único que sabían era que Jeanette había sido dejada en el país sur americano, no el lugar preciso, ni siquiera Jeanette mamá, sabía donde encontrarla. Pasó el tiempo y por más esfuerzos que hacíamos, no pudimos ubicarla. Arthur y Janice, especialmente ella, rogaba a su padre le diera señas de donde estaba su hermana, pero él, inflexible, lo único que se permitió, fue entregar las cartas que llegaban desde Ecuador para su familia, nada de direcciones ni visitas

-Pero eso es muy cruel- dijo Terry, y mirando a su padre como pidiendo permiso, continuó- el ser separado de un ser querido es muy doloroso, en especial si la dejaron sola y en un lugar a donde ella no pidió ir

-Eso era lo que más hacía sufrir a tía Jeanette- agregó Albert- ellas eran muy unidas, pero la debilidad de carácter de la tía y el dominio que ejercía Benjamin sobre ella, hacía que no moviera un dedo en defensa de su hija, se conformaba con saber por medio de las cartas, que se encontraba bien

-Cuando Arthur y Janice tenían fecha para la boda, que se había retrasado un tiempo por viajes que se le presentaron a la familia Cornwell, las gemelas ya habían cumplido los 18 años. Janice rogó a su padre que trajera a su hermana para que estuviera presente en la boda y aunque no fue nada fácil, el padre de las Derricks, aceptó con la condición de que solo la vería en la iglesia y recepción- George no omitía nada de la historia, ya que siendo el hermano de Aiken y tío de Candy, lo sucedido le golpeaba muy en lo profundo de su corazón

-Padre, necesito hablar con usted- dijo Janice

-Si me vas a hablar de tú hermana, sabes bien cual es mi respuesta

-Lo sé padre. Yo quería pedirle que le permitiera a Jeanette venir a mi boda…

-Te dije que de Jeanette no quiero hablar

-Entiendo padre, pero entiéndame usted a mí. Es mi hermana, y nos une más el ser gemelas, usted no sabe cuanta falta me hace

-Puedo hacerla venir para tu matrimonio con Arthur…

-¿De verdad padre?- dijo Janice llena de esperanza

-Pero solo la verás en tu matrimonio religioso y la recepción- dijo el padre zanjando así la conversación

-Realmente era un hombre difícil de tratar- decía Richard

-Así es. Pero la amistad que unía a Arthur y Aiken, dio frutos el día del matrimonio

-Esto se pone cada vez más interesante- decía Terry

-Como el tiempo era en verdad poco, Arthur y mi hermano pensaron rápido y no se detuvieron en detalles. Rosemary también ya estaba prometida a Donovan Brown y aunque el señor Andrew padre no estaba muy de acuerdo en esa relación, sí fue suficientemente sabio para aceptar que en el corazón no se manda, y sumado a la delicada salud de su hija, había aceptado que se casaran pero cuando ella cumpliera veinte años, ayudaba que Williams ya tenía un heredero que contaba con nueve años- dijo mirando a Albert- Como les decía Rosemary y Donovan se unieron a Arthur, Janice y Aiken para ayudar a este último con Jeanette, incluyendo también a Williams padre, que tenía una muy estrecha relación con su hermana Jeanette, y no queriendo que sufriera más, aportó con su granito de arena. El día de la boda, Jeanette tuvo que vestir el hábito de novicia

-¿Cómo? Se iba a convertir en monja- los Grandchester no podían creerlo

-Sí, el tío Benjamin, había pagado altas sumas de dinero al convento, y como este estaba necesitado de presupuesto, aceptaron la donación y la petición del tío para que Jeanette fuera realmente ordenada monja, y así nunca salir del convento- Albert muy triste

-Ya en medio de la recepción, Janice pidió permiso a su padre, para llevar a Jeanette a la que había sido su habitación. El señor Derricks aceptó ya que no había peligro alguno, ningún Johnson había sido invitado porque a los ojos de Benjamin, no éramos dignos de asistir a ese evento…

-Yo más bien creo que no quería correr riesgos

-Sí joven Terius, así mismo lo veíamos nosotros, pero resultó que el haber sido dejados fuera, ayudó al plan a que en complicidad con Williams padre, en la habitación de Jeanette, ya estaba mi hermano, mi padre, el señor Brown y yo, junto a un juez de paz, al que el señor Andrew, había pagado una gran suma para que casara a los chicos aún con Jeanette vestida de novicia. Fungieron como testigos mi padre y Donovan ya que eran los de más edad, y así Jeanette Derricks, pasó a ser Jeanette Johnson- terminó George con una sonrisa en la cara, al recordar la felicidad de su hermano al momento de tomar como esposa a Jeanette- Las gemelas luego regresaron a la recepción como si nada hubiese pasado, y llegando la hora de que los novios se retiraron, Jeanette subió a su habitación para descansar un rato antes de salir hacia Ecuador. Al otro día en la estación del tren el matrimonio Derricks despedía una vez más a su hija, ya que sería Williams padre y su esposa quienes viajarían con ella por un asunto de negocios que tenía en ese país. Aiken, ya estaba instalado en el vagón correspondiente, viajando los Andrew y los Johnson juntos hasta la ciudad de Nueva York, donde mi hermano y su esposa se embarcaron a Escocia con la familia de la madre de Aiken.

-Pero y entonces… ¿Qué pasó?- Terry no quería quedar con dudas o historias inconclusas

-Sucedió que cuando Derricks se enteró de que Jeanette estaba casada y en Europa, ya habían pasado tres años en los que Janice había tenido al pequeño Stear de tres años y a Archie de un año recién cumplido. Como se suponía que su hija ya había tomado los votos, ellos ya no recibían cartas desde Ecuador, y Benjamin se sentía tan desilusionado de Jeanette que tampoco hacía nada por saber de ella y había prohibido terminantemente a su mujer ocuparse de su estado. Sin embargo, Janice recibía correspondencia de su hermana y había contado a su madre de la situación de Jeanette Johnson en Escocia.

-Madre- había dicho en alguna oportunidad Janice- recibí carta de Jeanette, pero antes de dártela queremos que sepas algo

-Dime hija, estoy desesperada, y tu padre no quiere ni siquiera que la visitemos

-No será necesario madre

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Si te cuento un secreto ¿estarías dispuesta a guardarlo conmigo?

-Por supuesto hija- dijo Jeanette con sinceridad

-Madre… Jeanette no está en Ecuador, está felizmente casada y en Escocia- la madre miró a su hija como queriendo saber más, pero dijo

-¿Cómo puede ser posible?- Janice le resumió lo sucedido y - ¡Se casaron el mismo día que tú!

-Sí madre, ya llevan un año de feliz matrimonio

Desde ese día, Janice hacía llegar a su madre todas las cartas que Jeanette enviaba desde Escocia para ella, hasta que un día

-¿Qué es esto Jeanette?- dijo Benjamin, después de leer una carta proveniente de Escocia. Ahí fue que se enteró de lo sucedido y estalló en cólera. Pasaron los días y el señor Derricks decidió ir en busca de su hija y traerla de vuelta, cosa que Jeanette trató de impedir y en la discusión con la madre de las gemelas, donde ella le pedía que dejara a Jeanette ser feliz, él la empujó sacándola de su camino, ella no pudiendo mantenerse en equilibrio, tastabilló, y al caer azotó la cabeza en el alfeizar de la ventana quedando inconsciente.

-A estas alturas- continuó George- Aiken y Jeanette tenían un par de gemelos recién nacidos Reid y Aileen. Janice tuvo que dar aviso a su hermana del accidente de la madre, así Aiken trajo a su familia a América, ya que se esperaba un mal desenlace en la salud de la señora Derricks

-Aileen… es Candy- dijo Terry- recibiendo una afirmación silenciosa de parte de Albert- si ellos llegaron a América, entonces ¿Qué sucedió?

-Avisaron que arribarían al puerto de Nueva York el día 12 de diciembre de 1898, pero el barco atracó el día anterior… nadie los esperaba. Hubo una pelea entre los trabajadores encargados de los equipajes de los pasajeros y en medio de la trifulca alguien sacó a Aileen de los brazos de Jeanette, Aiken sostenía a Reid, pero habían sido separados por un mar de gente que se aglomeró para ver la pelea, y en medio de los gritos y golpes mi hermano no escuchó los desesperados gritos de Jeanette, cuando lograron encontrarse nuevamente, la niña no apareció por ningún lado, nadie vio nada, nadie supo nada…

-¿Pero quién querría quitarles a la bebé?

-Eso es algo que desconocemos señor Grandchester. Lo único que puedo decirle es que desde que conocí a Candy, he estado averiguando sobre ella. Candice es la viva imagen de la madre de Aiken, la diferencia, es que Candy es rubia y su abuela pelirroja igual que Reid. Les aseguro que cuando ustedes conozcan a la familia de mi hermano, sabrán inmediatamente que Candy es Aileen Johnson Derricks, mi sobrina

Los Grandchester, después de la conversación con Albert y George, se despidieron y Terry regresó a casa de Eleonor, mientras que Richard se quedó en el mismo Hotel Astor que era donde alojaba

-Llegaste amor- dijo una somnolienta Candy, recibiendo a su esposo en la cama

-Sí pecosa, ya estoy aquí- dijo Terry abrazando a su esposa que estaba más dormida que despierta

-¿Qué necesitaba Albert?- preguntó entre sueños. Terry sonrió pensando en que ni dormida se le pasaba lo curiosa

-Es muy largo de contar, mañana te comento… duerme pecas, así nuestro hijo nacerá descansadito cuando decida llegar a conocernos- Candy sonrió entre sueños al oír las tiernas palabras de su esposo, y acomodándose muy bien, se durmió- ¡Ay pecosa!- pensaba Terry- ¿Qué pasará ahora?

Continuará

 **Más notitas: Muy agradecida de su lectura. Les confieso que ya terminé de escribir este fic. Quedan cuatro capítulos y el Epílogo. Envíen sus mensajes y los subiré entre semanas, como el de hoy.**

 **Hay una invitada de NYC, quiere saber cuando actualizo. Primeramente eran los días miércoles y domingos, pero ahora será día por medio o cada dos días, según cuantos mensajes me lleguen, si son muchos capáz y subo lo capítulo a diario.**

 **Bueno hasta aquí mis palabras. Saludos a todos los que leen, a los que me siguen y a los que me han indicado como su favorito. Muchas gracias.**

 **Pásenla bonito estos días de fiesta, sanamente. Un abrazo a todos. Feliz 2017!**


	40. Chapter 40 28 de Enero

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Domingo, un poco tarde pero aquí estoy. Feliz año nuevo 2017.**

Capítulo XL

28 de Enero

Elisa, ahora señora Adams, no podía creer que ya estaba casada. Su padre preso y Neal desdichadamente enamorado.

El matrimonio Adams, seguía en la ciudad de Chicago, que era donde James mantenía la casa matriz del banco y todos sus negocios, uno de los cuales hacía sufrir en demasía a su mujer, Tom Stevens, había hecho negocio con James Adams… el banquero nunca se dio cuenta de lo que hubo entre su mujer y el joven Stevens. La granja del padre de Tom, tenía fama de muy buena producción de leche, pero no había podido salir del pueblo con su mercancía, ahí es donde los recursos y el buen ojo de James entraron a salvar la situación. El disponía de dinero suficiente como para hacer llegar la leche a la estación y en pocas horas a Chicago, eso expandía el negocio y los dos ganaban. La gran perdedora era la señora Adams, ya que de alguna manera procuraba encontrarse con Tom y trataba de que él volviera con ella, claro está en condición de amante

-Tom- le decía Elisa un día en el banco- todavía tenemos una oportunidad

-No me diga eso señora Adams- decía Tom con indignación- es una mujer casada… respétese

-Pero eso no es un problema… yo aún te amo

-¡Pero yo no!- dijo Tom- dejé de hacerlo, cuando no hiciste nada para que no te comprometieran

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-Con haber dicho no… hubiese bastado para mí… hubiese luchado por ti contra todos, aún en contra de tus padres, ¡pero no!, era más fácil obedecer y aceptar un anillo en tu dedo- dijo Tom, y se retiró del lugar

Elisa ya era la mujer de James, el día de su boda no podía hacer nada para que su esposo no tomara lo que por derecho le correspondía. El hombre, la había tratado con delicadeza y hasta ternura, pero ella en lo único que pensaba en ese momento, era en Tom. El joven granjero, no salía del corazón de Elisa, aunque ella trataba por todos los medio de olvidarse de él, o por lo menos no pensarlo, pero el amor que había nacido entre ellos era verdadero y puro, de esos que pasan por nuestro lado solo una vez en la vida y ella no supo cuidarlo. En cambio Tom, había recibido una estocada directa a su corazón y aunque le estaba costando, Cristina lo ayudaba día con día a sanar esa herida, y olvidar el mal amor del que había sido presa.

En navidad, Cristina había invitado a Tom a la casa de sus padres para pasar las fiestas, el joven había aceptado y una vez llegaron fueron recibidos por unos amorosos padres y un trío de serios hermanos

-¡Hija!- exclamó la madre en español- que alegría verte

-Mamá, papá… les he extrañado tanto- respondía Cristina siempre en español abrazando a sus padres. Y tomándose un momento de confianza saludó a sus hermanos que veían a Tom con "cara de pocos amigos"- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me van a saludar?- dijo la chica con los brazos estirados hacia los tres hombres

-Cristina- dijo Leandro abrazando a su hermana, seguido de Antonio y Oscar

-Familia, quiero presentarles a Tom Stevens- ahora comenzaron a hablar en inglés- mi novio

-Mucho gusto joven, soy Teresa- dijo la madre acercándose a Tom y presentó a sus hombres- él es Joseph

-Bienvenido joven- dijo el hombre saludando a Tom

-Ellos son Antonio, Leandro y Oscar… mis hermanos- presentó Cristina. Una vez hechas las presentaciones, ubicaron a Tom en una de las habitaciones y se pusieron al día en lo que había pasado Cristina durante su año estudiando enfermería, que era lo realmente importante para la familia

-Todo bien mamá. No me arrepiento para nada de la decisión de estudiar enfermería, cada día que pasa estoy más emocionada con lo que aprendo y dedicar mi vida a ayudar a otros, no tiene precio- decía Cristina contagiando a su familia con su pasión por la enfermería

-Y usted joven Tom- decía la madre- me decía mi niña que también tiene una granja

-Sí señora Teresa. En realidad es de mi padre, pero yo ya la administro prácticamente solo

-¿Y cuál es la producción de su granja Tom?- preguntó el padre

-Nos dedicamos a la producción de leche señor Curtis- respondió Tom sintiéndose como medio interrogado al ver como era observado por la familia

-Ahora Tom- comentaba Cristina- ha expandido la venta de leche hacia la ciudad de Chicago

-Eso es muy bueno- agregó Teresa- crecer es el fin de todo negocio, lo felicito joven- dijo sinceramente la señora

-Y… ¿Cómo se conocieron?- se escuchó la voz de Antonio, el hermano mayor

-En la casa de Candy- dijo Cristina como toda respuesta

-Candy, ¿tú amiga de cuarto en la escuela hija?

-Si madre. Tom y ella son hermanos de crianza… antes de ser adoptados

-¡Ah, sí!... recuerdo que algo me comentaste en una de tus cartas

-Y usted Tom- dijo Leandro- ¿tiene intensiones serias con mi hermana?

-¡Leandro!- exclamó la madre dándole un zape como buena latina que era- esas preguntas no te corresponde hacerlas a ti

-Lo siento mamá- dijo el joven bajando la cabeza avergonzado

-No tengo problema en contestar esa pregunta señora Teresa- dijo Tom tomando la mano de Cristina- estoy aquí en su hogar, porque lo que siento por Cristina, se que nos llevará a compartir nuestras vidas- y mirando a Leandro agregó- mis intenciones con ella, son las más serias

Ahí estaba Tom, conociendo a la familia de su futura esposa en navidad. Pasaron unos días muy hermosos tratándose y compartiendo los conocimientos que cada uno de ellos tenía sobre la administración de una granja. Aunque la granja de los padres de Cristina se dedicaba al cultivo de manzanas y la de Tom a la producción de leche, aprendieron mucho de la experiencia del otro.

Una vez que tuvieron que regresar, por el matrimonio de Candy, quedó la palabra empeñada de Tom a los padres y hermanos de su novia, de cuidar a Cristina y comenzar a forjar un futuro juntos. Del corazón roto de Tom, no se habló ni una sola palabra, ya que Cristina sabía guardar aquellas cosas que solo les competían a ellos dos como pareja. Eran felices. Sabían que no sería fácil, pero lo lograrían.

-Felicidades Candy- había dicho Cristina al abrazar a su amiga el día de la boda

-Gracias Cristina por compartir con nosotros un día tan especial- decía Candy consciente de que la chica apartó estos días para estar con ella

-No amiga, yo no podría faltar

-Y ¿Cómo te fue?- la curiosidad de Candy

-Muy bien. Mis padres y hermanos amaron a Tom, y el hecho de que también sea granjero, hiso mucho más fácil las relaciones… ahora somos novios- decía Cristina llena de felicidad

-De verdad- dijo Candy llena de sorpresa- es la mejor noticia en mucho tiempo amiga, Tom es muy buen chico, noble y responsable, yo se que serán muy felices

-Gracias- dijo Cristina y tuvo que apartarse para que otros también saludaran a la novia

El Duque con la ayuda de Kelly, había dado con la ubicación de Susana. Lo desconcertante, era que Susana nunca había salido del hospital, entonces… las amenazas ¿de dónde venían?

La policía ya cierta de que el accidente en el teatro el mes de diciembre de 1914 había sido intencional, había puesto todas sus energías en solucionar el caso, ya que el hijo de un noble ingles estaba entre los heridos, y el Duque de Grandchester estaba haciendo mucha presión en que todo se solucionara lo antes posible. August, el secretario de Richard, corría de un lado para otro, llevando y trayendo datos y documentación relacionada con el accidente. Sir Richard, nunca dejaba nada al azar, había vuelto a contratar a los mismos hombres que una vez le ayudaron a encontrar a Terry, para que estuvieran vigilando el teatro y también el hospital, teniendo bajo la mira y en constante custodia a las Marlow, el aristócrata no se confiaba de esas mujeres. Los hombres a cargo de estos menesteres, debían informar sobre cualquier movimiento extraño, ya sea en el teatro o en el hospital, buscando dar, primeramente con el causante del accidente en el teatro.

A Candy, Terry logró convencerla de aceptar guarda espaldas, con el argumento de que el bebé podía correr peligro, y no quería pasar sustos innecesarios

-Candy, amor, tienes que aceptar a los guarda espaldas que mi padre contrató para tu seguridad- decía Terry una noche cuando estaban listos para dormir

-Pero Terry, Susana no ha salido del hospital, ¿a qué debemos temerle?

-¡A eso mismo Candy! Si Susana no fue la que entró al departamento ni envió la carta, debe ser alguien más y…

-No creo que sea necesario- interrumpió Candy, para seguir defendiendo su punto de vista

-¡Claro que es necesario!- dijo Terry ya medio frustrado por la terquedad de Candy- además, tú no los verás, solo al chofer, y eso cuando yo o mi padre no podamos buscarte…- haciendo una pausa Terry quiso leer en la mente de Candy, y agregó- no podemos poner en riesgo a nuestro hijo- mientras hablaba, acariciaba el vientre de Candy, que solo presentaba una muy pequeña prominencia

-Tienes razón- aceptó Candy colocando sus manos encima de las de su esposo- voy a aceptar por la seguridad de nuestro hijo

-Gracias Candy- dijo Terry en un suspiro de alivio al ver que su pecosa había pensado mejor las cosas

La señora Marlow, había accedido recibir la ayuda benéfica con la que contaba el hospital. Si bien es cierto que los recursos escaseaban, las generosas donaciones "anónimas" de Richard y Albert a la causa, habían facilitado las cosas para muchos pacientes que no contaban con el dinero para cubrir los aranceles hospitalarios. Candy había telefoneado al doctor Meyer, contándole lo sucedido con la paciente Susana Marlow, y había pedido si él podría venir a Nueva York para hacer un diagnóstico a la joven y orientar al hospital en el tratamiento a seguir, ya que en el nosocomio donde Candy prestaba servicios, no había implementado aún una sección psiquiátrica. El doctor Meyer no tuvo inconveniente en hacer el viaje y visitó a Susana un día en la mañana, sin que las Marlow supieran que era el mismo médico que Jacinta había rechazado aún sin conocerlo, solo porque la ayuda venía de los Grandchester

-Muy buenos días- saludó la doctora Kelly, entrando a la habitación de Susana junto al doctor Meyer

-Buenos días- respondieron las dos mujeres

-Señora Marlow, Susana, les presento al doctor Meyer, él viene a evaluar la situación de Susana- decía la doctora a la madre de la rubia- para decidir, cual sería el tratamiento a seguir

-Mucho gusto doctor- saludó Jacinta

-El gusto es mío- respondió el saludo el doctor, y dirigiéndose a Susana dijo

-Esta hermosa joven que veo aquí debe ser mi paciente- habló el doctor mientras ocupaba una silla al lado de la cama de la paciente

-Buen día doctor, sí yo soy Susana- dijo la chica

-Bien, necesito conversar contigo en privado, tu madre nos estará esperando en el pasillo- dijo el doctor con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mientras la doctora y Jacinta salían de la habitación- cuéntame Susana, que es lo que te trajo al hospital

-Un accidente, doctor

-Me puedes hablar de ello

-Estábamos en el último ensayo de Romeo y Julieta, porque yo soy actriz sabe…- comenzó a contar Susana

-Actriz…- repitió el médico

-Si, y como le decía, en uno de los últimos ensayos de la obra, unas luces nos cayeron encima, y yo salvé a Romeo de morir

-Es decir, que cuando las luces cayeron, tú salvaste a Romeo de morir- afirmaba el médico viendo las aseveraciones que hacía la chica y sus maneras de contar la situación

-Sí, él no podía morir, yo lo amo y… ahora él me debe la vida, y se tiene que quedar conmigo

-Entiendo… tú lo salvaste y ahora él tiene una deuda contigo

-Por supuesto, ahora el me debe su vida

-Bueno es todo por ahora. Lo que sí necesito, es que me escribas una carta donde me cuentes como empezó todo entre tú y él- dijo el médico facilitando a Susana un par de hojas para la escritura- yo vendré por ella, después del almuerzo. ¿Te acomoda?

-Sí doctor, gracias por escucharme. Después del almuerzo tendré lista la carta

-Muy bien, entonces hasta pronto

-Adiós doctor- cuando Susana terminó de despedir al doctor, inmediatamente entró la madre a la sala

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Solo me preguntó por el accidente y luego me dejó estas hojas para que yo le pueda contar algunas cosas

-¿Solo eso? Yo pensé que te haría algunos exámenes- decía la madre

-Yo también- respondió Susana- pero no… ahora tengo que escribir la carta, el doctor vendrá a buscarla después del almuerzo

-Está bien hija. Saldré un momento, necesitas algo

-No madre, gracias- dijo Susana y la mujer salió, dejando el tiempo suficiente para que la joven redactara la carta

Carta de Susana para el doctor Meyer

"La primera vez que lo vi, todo a mi alrededor, desapareció, quedando solo un silencio junto a su respiración.

Todas aquellas cosas que me penaban, como la soledad, aprender un parlamento o simplemente el pensar como regresaría a casa… lo deseché.

Cuando lo vi, lo único en lo que podía pensar, era en su voz hablándome con amor, sí… su voz hablando a mi corazón.

Estaba consciente, de que él tenía que ser para mí.

Nada nunca me había atraído tanto como su voz, la hermosura de su rostro y la gallardía de su porte.

Yo lo ayudé a entrar a la compañía de teatro en la que actualmente trabajamos, y el agradecido se acercaba a mí.

En la audición, él quería que yo fuera su Julieta, pero el director no lo permitió, y para darle ánimos yo siempre permanecía cerca de él.

Escucharle decir sus parlamentos, siempre era mí estado favorito. Él dirigía todas sus miradas hacia mí y me decía con sus ojos, cuanto era que me amaba.

Había una chica que lo acosaba y enviaba cartas, pero yo me encargaba de que no le llegaran a él, para su tranquilidad y concentración.

Las admiradoras a veces pueden ser un estorbo, pero yo me haré cargo de que no moleste más.

Ahora él dice que tiene novia, pero eso es un error, yo soy su novia y él se quedará conmigo.

NUNCA LO CEDERÉ A NADIE"

Por la tarde, el doctor solo fue a la habitación de Susana a recoger la carta que ella ya tenía lista y presentarle al doctor que llevaría su caso.

Durante los días de descanso de Candy, el hospital se movilizó en crear un programa para las personas con "enfermedades mentales", contratando así a un joven psiquiatra de 29 años, recomendado por el doctor Meyer, llamado Edgar Cisdarak , que había llegado junto a la esposa de Meyer desde Suiza. El doctor Cisdarak, también se había interesado en la rehabilitación psicoterapéutica, y Susana calzaba perfecto para tratarla de ese modo.

Con los días el doctor Cisdarak, recibió de manos del doctor Meyer un sobre con la carta que había escrito Susana y su diagnóstico. La chica presentaba una marcada obsesión por el actor que personificaba a Romeo, vivía con la mente perdida entre la realidad y la ficción. Haciendo averiguaciones con los actores del teatro, Karen y el propio Terry, sumado a las cartas que Susana había enviado tales como el anónimo y la carta a casa de Eleonor, concluyó que la chica era realmente peligrosa.

Así fue como Susana quedó en manos del psiquiatra doctor Edgar Cisdarak, quien se encargaba de tratar a la ex actriz, que en los inicios del tratamiento, se le mantenía con tranquilizantes, ya que de momentos se alteraba y se ponía agresiva con todo aquel que se le acercaba. Susana terminó recluida en el mismo hospital donde trabaja Candy.

Ya estamos en la quincena de enero de 1915, y Terry vuelve al teatro. La compañía todavía no se decidía a salir de gira, ya que la puesta en escena de Romeo y Julieta aún sin Terry, había tenido muy buenos dividendos en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Ahora Terry volvería a tomar el papel principal de Romeo, que hasta ese día el que le daba vida era Connor Wells y Ginebra Adams protagonizaba a Julieta. Mientras que no regresara Susana, Ginebra seguiría representando a Julieta Capuleto.

Candy trabajaba y estudiaba. Los horarios eran algo extensos pero tanto ella como Terry sabían de los sacrificios que tendrían que seguir haciendo para llegar al cumplimiento de sus metas. De todas maneras, aprovechaban al máximo todos los momentos que tenían para estar juntos.

Una de las cosas que más les afectaban, eran los horarios nocturnos de Terry, el era de la noche y ella del día. Candy tenía que salir todos los días muy temprano de casa, todavía estaban en la residencia de Eleonor, y Terry regularmente llegaba entre media noche y la una de la madrugada, otras veces mucho más avanzada la noche. Lograban verse a esa hora, cuando Candy estudiaba o preparaba deberes que le dejaban en la universidad, sumando a eso, en el hospital estaba sirviendo de apoyo al doctor Edgar Cisdarak, con algunos casos en los que no incluía a Susana. Terry aún con todo el sueño y los deseos de dormir, se bajaba de la cama apenas Candy entraba al baño para ser él quien le preparara el desayuno y acompañarla durante esos preciosos minutos en la mañana, luego la despedía y volvía a dormir hasta una hora antes del almuerzo, inmediatamente estudiaba sus parlamentos y se dirigía al hospital para acompañar a Candy en su hora de descanso

-Hola mi amor- decía Terry dando un casto beso a su mujer y se dirigieron al jardín del hospital para tomar sus alimentos, que Terry traía desde casa cada vez que podía- ¿Cómo va tu día?

-Nuestro día va perfecto- dijo la pecosa haciendo alusión a su vientre- solo que hoy me ha molestado más que días anteriores, después de las nauseas, fue la acidez

-Pero que mal te estás portando hijo- decía el joven hablando al vientre de su esposa- mamá te ama mucho, y yo también, trata de hacerla pasar mejor la espera

-No creo que aún te entienda Terry, pero según el médico, dice que este sería el último mes con este tipo de molestias, que después del primer trimestre, me sentiré mejor, y podré disfrutar del embarazo- dijo acariciando el cabello del amor de su vida

Y así llevaban sus días. Por la tarde ella estudiaba y el entraba al teatro a las cinco, no alcanzando a ver a Candy que regresaba de la universidad a eso de las siete de la tarde. Cinco guarda espaldas estaban al pendiente de Candy el día entero, y dos guardias nocturnos. La rubia enfermera, no veía jamás a la guardia que la rondaba todo el día. Había sido presentada a cada uno de ellos, para conocerlos y en caso de emergencia poder ser socorrida sin ser confundidos con sus agresores.

También en el hospital, ella tomaba sus precauciones con la situación de Susana, ya que trabajaba en el mismo pabellón, tenía que ser precavida y que la actriz no la viera. Esto era un problema, pero la solución sería dejar el trabajo o que Susana fuera dada de alta, ni lo uno, ni lo otro eran opciones.

Cuando llegó el cumpleaños número 18 de Terry, la celebración fue íntima en casa de Eleonor, asistiendo a ella como el único amigo del joven, Albert y Karen. Donde estaba Albert, lo acompañaba George, lo que Candy encontraba realmente normal, además de que el secretario de su padre-hermano era el novio de la madre de Terry, nada sospechoso podría ver la pecosa. Lo que ella no sabía era el notición que estas personas le traían.

Terry, había estado pensando en como decir a Candy, que habían encontrado a su familia. Necesitaba que el ambiente fuera relajado, y que las personas a su alrededor fueran realmente de confianza y apoyo a la pecosa

-¡Que mejor que mi cumpleaños!- se había dicho el joven, y conversando con su padre, planearon el resto. El cumpleaños sería celebrado en la misma casa que habitaban, Eleonor preparó todo para el festejo, ya que Candy tan corta de tiempo como andaba no podría dedicarse a ese menester, pero su suegra le pedía ideas y detalles que ella quisiera agregar, como fue la elección de la música, Mozart y Debussy fueron los escogidos por la pecosa, así como los arreglos florares donde no podían faltar los narcisos.

Aunque el cumpleaños era en medio de la semana, Candy se las arregló para poder pasar la tarde con su esposo en ese día especial. Kelly, que era otra invitada, por razones obvias (la novia del padre), llegó a eso de las cinco.

Ya todos reunidos en la mesa, celebrando con una rica cena, el cumpleaños de Terry y recibiendo este de sus invitados hermosos y significativos regalos como fue un precioso reloj de oro de bolsillo que le dio su padre, el cual en la contratapa llevaba grabado el escudo de los Grandchester. Su madre no se quedaba atrás con su regalo que consistía en un hermoso abrigo Chesterfield gris oscuro con cuello de terciopelo negro, que Terry con su elegante porte podía lucir en todo momento. Candy le obsequió un gramófono, conociendo la afición que tenía Terry por el piano y la música. Albert y Karen, apoyaron a Candy en su idea y consiguieron los discos.

Ya en la sobre mesa, el tema de desvió hacia donde lo querían llevar Terry y Albert, pasando al saloncito donde estaba una gran chimenea dando calor a este día de frio invierno, se sirvieron té para las damas y brandy a los varones

-Candy, necesitamos conversar contigo algo delicado pero no grave- decía Terry para que su esposa permaneciera tranquila- prométeme que escucharás hasta el final y después las preguntas

-¿Se trata de Susana?- fue lo primero en lo que pensó la pecosa

-No pecas, se trata de ti

-¿De mí?

-Sí pequeña- intervino Albert- recuerdas el día en que George te rescató cuando ibas camino a México, y te llevó a la mansión de las rosas

-Como olvidarlo Albert. Ese día fui adoptada por ti- dijo la pecosa recordando con una sonrisa ese día maravilloso en su vida

\- Pues bien. Ese día George me dijo algo que se sumó a mi deseo de encontrar a tú familia

-No entiendo- dijo Candy algo incómoda

-Tienes que oír todo lo que te quieren decir- dijo Terry sosteniendo la mano de Candy para darle ánimos

-Está bien, trataré de no interrumpir

-Cuando te encontré a punto de ahogarte, despertaste y me llenaste de información acerca de ti y el deseo de tener padres, pero en ese momento de tu vida, estabas bajo la "protección" de la familia Leagan y sabías que nadie podría adoptarte mientras estuvieras viviendo con ellos…- Albert se tomaba su tiempo para no perturbar a la pecosa- después las cosas se empezaron a suceder muy en tu contra y cuando me enteré de que Sarah te enviaría a México me desesperé, George me ayudó con lo del papeleo y logré adoptarte. Yo ya te conocía, pero George, no. Cuando te dejó en la mansión, él vino a encontrarse conmigo porque tenía algo muy importante que decirme

-Candy- dijo George, sin tratarla de señora- usted sí tiene padres, y están vivos

-¡Ahhh!- salió de la boca de la pecosa un suspiro, y apretó la mano de Terry

-Tranquila Candy, no te angusties, solo escucha- le decía Terry en medio de palabras que la tranquilizaran

-Candy, pequeña, escucha a George

-Albert- dijo Candy- antes de que me cuenten, quiero saber si están seguros de lo que me van a decir

-Totalmente seguros pequeña… confía en mí- pidió Albert

-Lo hago, pero…

-Candy, amor, tranquila, estamos contigo- dijo Terry mirándola a los ojos, recibiendo de ella una afirmación

-Tus padres se llaman Aiken y Jeanette- George no fue capaz de decirle el apellido

-Eso no me dice nada- dijo la pecosa, sin embargo muy en su interior se sintió emocionada al conocer los nombres que le dieron, era lo primero que lograba saber de sus padres, si es que tenían razón

-Es verdad, solo son nombres- trató de continuar George- su nombre Candy es… Aileen Johnson Derricks, hija de Aiken Johnson y Jeanette Derricks

-¿Johnson? Como usted George- Candy miraba a George tratando de entender algo

-Candy, Aiken es el hermano de George- dijo Terry al oído de su pecosa. Ella de un momento para el otro se levantó de su asiento y exclamó

-¡Quiero la historia completa!- y George haciendo caso a su sobrina recién encontrada, comenzó a contar toda la historia nuevamente, mostrando fotografías a Candy y detallando aún más los acontecimientos, datos que Richard, Terry y Albert desconocían. La chica hiso muchas preguntas para así poder disipar sus dudas, y George junto a Albert dieron respuesta a cada una de sus interrogantes

-Entonces… no me abandonaron- dijo Candy con su mirada perdida en alguna parte de su vida, cuando era pequeña y llegó a justificar el abandono de sus padres- Terry- dijo buscando la mirada del castaño que no se había apartado de ella en ningún momento y abrazándose a él volvió a repetir- Terry, no me abandonaron

-No mi amor, fuiste arrancada de los brazos de tu madre- Terry hablaba al oído de su pecosa del alma, ella sollozaba en sus brazos, de la alegría de saber que nunca fue abandonada

-Ellos me querían Terry- hipaba Candy al hablar

-Claro que sí mi amor, quien no te va a querer, eras una bebita muy hermosa Candy- la consolaba Terry

-Entonces- dijo Candy despegándose un poco de Terry- George… usted es mi tío- George la miró, en un suspiro sonrió, y dijo

-Sí Candy, soy su tío- Candy se soltó de los brazos de Terry para ir a abrazar a George, donde juntos lloraron el encuentro

-Tengo padres, hermanos y abuela… y tíos…

-Y primos- dijo Albert- recuerda que Jeanette es gemela de Janice, aunque no se parecen mucho…

-Entonces Stear y Archie…

-Son tus primos hermanos pecosa- la voz de Terry otra vez

-Necesito ir a Chicago- se apresuró a decir la pecosa- debo decirles que son…

-No será necesario Candy

-¿Cómo?

-Ellos están en la ciudad junto a tus padres y hermanos- le respondió Albert

-¿Mis padres están en Nueva York?

-Desde ayer- dijo George

-Entonces… vamos, necesito verlos, necesito…- la pecosa entró en un estado de angustia por reunirse con sus padres

-Está bien pecas, ellos te están esperando, pero antes te vas a tranquilizar- decía Terry seriamente

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?… mis padres…

-Trata de respirar y te vas a beber esta infusión para calmar tus nervios… recuerda a nuestro bebé pecosa- esto último Terry lo dijo en voz baja, para que solo ella lo escuchara

-Tienes razón- Candy aceptó tomar la infusión que contenía palitos de valeriana que es una planta que actúa como sedante, relajando el sistema nervioso y el cerebro, (tranquilizante natural, por lo que se suele recomendar a personas con trastornos del sueño, o para aliviar el estrés y la ansiedad)

Cuando Candy se sintió más calmada, salieron todos directamente a la mansión Andrew, ella se sentía tan feliz de tener al lado suyo a George que pidió ir en el mismo vehículo que él junto a Terry, que no se apartaba ni un minuto de su lado. Kelly fue invitada por Albert, ya que como doctora podría prestar ayuda si esta fuese necesaria, Richard y Eleonor pertenecían a la familia de la pecosa y Claire optó por quedarse en casa de su protectora.

Una vez llegaron a destino, Candy bajó del automóvil aferrada a la mano de su esposo, quien calmaba su ansiedad con palabras de amor y suaves caricias

-Si estás preparada, podemos entrar- dijo Albert

-Si hermano, estoy preparada- Albert pensó que quizás esta era la última vez que Candy lo llamaba así, que de ahora en adelante ya no lo vería como a un hermano, porque tendría a Reid y sus hermanos más pequeños. Ese pensamiento caló hondo en el corazón del rubio, pero entendía que sus padres y hermanos tenían el derecho de ocupar ese espacio en los sentimientos de su pequeña, pero para él, ella siempre sería su hermana.

En la mansión estaba la familia en pleno, a excepción de la tía abuela a quien no le habían dicho nada aún. El matrimonio Cornwell, Arthur y Janice, no podrían estar ajenos a esta maravillosa noticia, y los hijos al conocer la nueva, no cabían de la felicidad

-¿Es cierto lo que nos dicen?- la mente de científico de Stear, no lo dejaba aceptar tan maravilloso suceso si no habían pruebas que así lo ratificaran

-Por supuesto hijo- decía Janice y dirigiéndose a los dos- ¿ustedes piensan que yo podría jugar con algo así?

-No madre- Archie encontró las palabras- pero es una noticia tan maravillosa, no solo porque seamos primos con Candy, sino mas bien porque ella tiene una familia que la ama y la ha buscado por todos estos años

-Que bellos sentimientos hijo- dijo Arthur- ahora quiero hacerles una pregunta

-Díganos padre, lo oímos- dijo Stear

-Bien, resulta que la familia de Candy está en Nueva York, y queríamos saber si ustedes quisieran viajar con nosotros…- dijo Arthur con toda la intención de ver la reacción de sus hijos a esta "invitación"

-¡Pero qué pregunta es esa, padre!- dijo Archie- claro que iremos con ustedes

Y así es como encontramos a los Cornwell en Nueva York.

Candy comenzó a caminar con pasitos lentos hacia la mansión, Albert ya se había adelantado junto Karen y Terry abrazaba a su pecosa para que ella supiera que no estaba sola

-Tengo miedo Terry

-¿Por qué mi amor?

-Y si todo esto es un sueño y en un pestañeo despierto y me encuentro con que nunca fue verdad… o peor aún que yo no sea lo que ellos esperan

-No es un sueño pecosa de mi alma, es la realidad, estaré junto a ti en todo momento, y te puedo asegurar que estarán más que felices de volverte a ver

-Gracias amor, por estar conmigo- dijo Candy al momento en que llegaron a la puerta de acceso a la mansión. Al ingresar al recibidor, se encontró con Stear y Archie que la esperaban con una gran sonrisa en los labios

-Bienvenida prima- dijo Stear y dando dos pasos la abrazó, arrebatándola, por así decirlo, de los brazos de su esposo, que escondía lo mejor posible los celos que le provocaba que los hermanos Cornwell abrazaran a su esposa

-Candy que alegría- decía Stear al oído de su prima

-Todavía no puedo creerlo Stear- decía Candy, cuando Archie tomó su turno y también la rodeó en un abrazo

-Gatita, eres mi prima, llevamos la misma sangre… estoy tan feliz por ti- Archie tan tierno

-¡Ujum! ¡Ujum!- Terry no aguantó más, y Archie, conocedor de los puños de su ahora primo político, se separó de Candy

-Vamos Candy- se escuchó a George- sigamos al salón, ahí te espera tu familia- Candy nuevamente buscó la mirada de Terry y aferrándose a su mano, continuó caminando hacia donde la dirigía su tío.

Una vez se abrieron las puertas, Candy lo único que pudo hacer, fue buscar la mirada de sus padres entre tanta gente, y cuando los encontró, el suspiro que salió desde los más profundos sentimientos que ella guardaba acerca de sus padres, logró ser oído por todos quienes le acompañaban. Ella los contempló y al ver la mirada de sus padres los observó. Él, Aiken Johnson, alto, fuerte, rubio de hermosos rizos como los de ella y unos bellos ojos azules como los de George. A su lado, su madre, muy parecida a Janice pero de ojos verdes como los suyos, bella, era la palabra con que definía Candy a su madre. Junto a ellos había un joven tan alto como Terry, que se parecía en demasía a ella misma, pero pelirrojo, con cientos de pecas, que le sonreía como si ella fuera una aparición, sintió que mirando a los ojos del que suponía era Reid, en su corazón llenaba un espacio que siempre sintió vacío, claro, era su gemelo. Luego había tres chicos más, Evan, con las características físicas de su madre, pelo oscuro y liso. Aila, una mezcla perfecta entre sus padres, cabello castaño claro rizado, y algunas pecas que adornaban su hermoso rostro y por último, una pequeña idéntica a ella misma, Vika Aileen. Y lo más maravilloso para Candy fue darse cuenta de que todos compartían los ojos de su madre.

-Se nota que son tu familia- dijo Terry

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó con ingenuidad

-Son una invasión de pecas- respondió Terry sin poder aguantar embromarla, pero ella sonrió con deleite, dulcificando su mirada hacia su esposo y luego a su familia

Nadie sabía que hacer, si moverse de su lugar, abrazarse o esperar a que alguien hablara. Candy estaba tan absorta en todas las emociones que estaba viviendo que no notó cuando uno de sus hermanos se acercó a ella, solo sintió que la abrasaban y al tomar conciencia de lo que sucedía, percibió la esencia de su hermano Reid, que no fue capaz de esperar a que alguien dijera o hiciera algo, Aileen estaba allí y el necesitaba sentirla, abrazarla, decirle cuanta falta le había hecho durante toda su vida

-Aileen- dijo en un murmullo el joven, y llorando agregó- sabía que en algún lugar del mundo te iba a encontrar.

En medio del abrazo de su hermano, Candy sintió unos pequeños bracitos aferrarse a su cintura, y una voz que dijo

-Tengo una hermana muy hermosa- la voz de la pequeña Vika Aileen. Luego por su espalda sintió otro abrazo y por el lado contrario a Vika también y de un momento a otro, toda su familia la abrazó y lloraron y rieron y se dijeron cuanto se querían, entre sollozos y lágrimas de alegría

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Jeanette- nuestra pequeña niña junto a nosotros Aiken- la voz de su madre, le pareció la más dulce melodía, con aroma a amanecer, con el color del atardecer más hermoso en el otoño- perdóname hija- sollozó Jeanette, y Candy volviéndose hacia ella dijo

-No fue culpa tuya madre- madre… tenía una madre, ¡qué hermoso sentimiento de pertenencia a un lugar!

Después del tan ansiado abrazo de la familia, todos se acomodaron en el salón de la mansión, como ya era muy tarde, se mantuvieron despiertos en base a té y café, ya que el café no era de gusto de los ingleses, hubo que preparar té especialmente para ellos. Aunque Terry compartía la felicidad de su pecosa esposa, no se separaba de ella

-Gracias George- decía Aiken junto a su esposa- sin ti nunca hubiésemos recuperado a Aileen

-Apenas la vi, supe que era ella, pero tenía que asegurarme y la mejor forma fue conversándolo con Williams, ya que él siente un profundo sentimiento de hermandad con ella

-Es porque se parece demasiado a Rosemary- decía Jeanette fijando sus ojos en su hija que permanecía pegadita a su esposo y conversaban amenamente con sus hermanos Reid y Evan, ya que las más pequeñas no habían podido con el sueño, debiendo subir a regañadientes a sus habitaciones

-Cuando Donovan la conoció, también quedó gratamente sorprendido por el parecido- afirmaba George

-Lo que a mí sí me gustaría conocer- dijo Aiken- es quien y porque, nos arrebataron a la niña para después dejarla en un orfanato

-Eso lo estamos averiguando junto a Williams, pero no hay avances- dijo George bajando la voz- y él no quiere que Candy se entere, ella tiene un corazón muy noble, y con el solo hecho de saber que no fue abandonada está conforme y muy feliz

-Y hasta está casada, y esperando un bebé- dijo Jeanette muy emocionada- te das cuenta Aiken, la acabamos de encontrar y ya tenemos yerno y estamos prontos a ser abuelos

-Toda la razón- agregó Janice- yo que tengo hijos mayores, ni siquiera puedo soñar con los nietos- decía divertida mirando hacia sus propios hijos, que estaban en el grupo de los más jóvenes

-Es increíble, cuando la conocimos en la navidad de 1913, me pareció tan bella y sumado a las palabras de Williams sobre ella, quedé deslumbrado, es tal cual la describió su padre adoptivo… a todo esto- pensó en voz alta Arthur- ¿qué apellido llevará?

-Eso ya no es problema, ya que está casada y su apellido ahora es Grandchester- dijo George

-Tienes razón- afirmó Arthur- no lo había pensado… ¿Dónde están Williams y Karen?

-Creo que están en el despacho- dijo Janice

-Así que eres un noble, cuñado- decía Reid de la misma forma graciosa en que a veces se comportaba Candy

-Por ahora solo soy actor cuñado- decía Terry disfrutando de la felicidad tan completa de su pecosa

-Y de los buenos- agregaba una enamorada Candy

-Ella es mi admiradora número uno

-Espera hijo- dijo Eleonor- yo también soy tu admiradora

-Y yo- dijo Richard, haciendo reír a todos en el salón

-¿Han visto a Albert?

-Está en el despacho sobrina- dijo Janice

-Gracias tía- dijo Candy y pidió- Terry, ¿me acompañas?

-Claro pecas- Terry se percató que todos los pecosos de la habitación lo miraron con intriga- ¡ups!, es de cariño

-Así es- dijo Archie- desde el colegio siempre le dijo pecas, pecosa, tarzán con pecas, y otras cosas que Candy disfruta mucho… no es así prima

-Por supuesto, el ama mis pecas

-Te amo todita- dijo Terry al oído de Candy, y esta se puso de todos los colores

-¡Ya!, vamos- y se dirigieron al estudio donde encontraría a Albert

-Toc-toc

-Adelante

-Permiso- dijo Candy y al ver a Karen muy acurrucadita de su rubio ojos de cielo dijo- ¿interrumpo?

-No Candy, como crees. Dime, ¿necesitas algo pequeña?

-Necesito a mi hermano junto a mí- dijo Candy mirando a los ojos de Albert

-Ahora tienes a Reid, a Evan…

-Estoy escuchando un tono de ¿reproche?… ¿celos?- dijo Candy acercándose junto a Terry hasta uno de los sillones dispuestos en la habitación

-No se a que te refieres Candy

-Albert, nunca dejarás de ser mi hermano. Es verdad, ahora tengo mamá y papá, cuatro hermanos de sangre, uno es mi gemelo, pero tú nunca dejarás de ser mi hermano mayor- dijo la joven acercándose a Albert para abrazarlo, Karen ya se había hecho a un lado, ya que justamente habían estado tratando ese tema con su esposo, y él le decía lo triste que se sentiría cuando su pequeña no lo necesitara tanto como hasta ahora

-Pequeña…- solo pudo decir Albert y abrazó a Candy con todo lo que él representaba para ella, sintió a su protector, a quien la consolaba, la animaba a seguir aún después de algo tan doloroso como era sufrir la muerte de un ser querido, y el patriarca de la familia Andrew, supo en ese momento que su pequeña hermana de grandes ojos verdes, nunca se apartaría de él- gracias pequeña

-Gracias a ti por haberme adoptado y darme una familia

-Familia a la que realmente perteneces

-También Anthony era mi primo- dijo Candy en un suspiro

-Sí, también él

-El señor Donovan, ¿sabe que soy la hija perdida de Jeanette?- quiso saber Candy

-Sí. Aiken y Jeanette se lo informaron estando todavía en Escocia. Está más que feliz

-Es un hombre muy bueno- dijo Candy y regresó al lado de su marido que miraba la enternecedora escena con su amiga Karen- Bien, ya es tarde y tengo que trabajar, así es que nos despedimos, pero apenas pueda vendré a visitar a mis padres y hermanos

-Eres bienvenida siempre que quieras Candy, esta también es tú casa

-Gracias Albert

Al otro día en su turno en el hospital, a Candy le tocó trabajar en cirugía, porque una de las enfermeras se había reportado enferma. Pasó toda la mañana de aquí para allá, que ni cuenta se dio de que había llegado la hora de su descanso hasta que la doctora Kelly le dijo

-Candy, tu turno de la mañana ya acabó… Terry te espera en la cafetería, recuerda que hoy no tienes que regresar

-¡Oh! Kelly, gracias. La mañana se me pasó volando- Candy dejó lo que hacía y se preparó para salir. Llegando a la escalera que la llevaba a la cafetería que estaba en un lugar abierto, se detuvo antes de comenzar a bajar para localizar con mayor facilidad a su esposo. En eso logra verlo, y al iniciar el descenso, mira a Terry y ve que él hacía señas con desesperación había echado a correr hacia ella, luego siente que algo la avienta por las escaleras…

Continuará

 **Más notitas: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no puedo negar que me hacen mucho bien, saber que la historia les gustó es un regalo para mí. Sé que no puedo darles en el gusto a todos, pero la trama principal son Candy y Terry, pase lo que pase, seguirán juntos.**

 **Sean bienvenidos todos quienes se animaron a escribir, y los lectores anónimos también.**

 **Nos leemos... creo que en la semana, termino de subir los capítulos.**


	41. Chapter 41 Dolor en el alma

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Sorpresa capítulo 41**

 **Escuchen la canción.**

Capítulo XLI

Dolor en el alma

Candy despertó en una cama en el hospital, junto a ella un Terry que dormía sentado a su lado y apoyado en la cama, sostenía su mano

-Mi amor... ¡ay!- se quejó Candy

-¡Despertaste!- dijo Terry al sentirla. El no dormía, solo descansaba un poco

-Sí… ¿Qué me pasó?... ¡ay!... me duele- dijo Candy tocándose el bajo vientre

-Llamaré a la enfermera- dijo Terry y sin esperar a nada, salió en busca de ayuda, regresando al los minutos con una enfermera y Kelly

-Ya estás despierta Candy… ¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntaba Kelly mientras tomaba nota de los signos vitales de la rubia

-Siento dolor en todo el cuerpo, pero más aquí- dijo señalando su bajo vientre- ¡mi hijo!- exclamó de un momento a otro la rubia y Terry se puso en alerta- Terry… ¿nuestro hijo?- cuando preguntó directamente a su marido, Terry la miraba lleno de dolor y ella entendió- ¡lo perdí!... lo perdí… perdí a nuestro hijo- dijo ya en medio de un doloroso llanto. Terry se acercó a ella y abrazándola le dijo

-Fue un accidente pecosa, un lamentable accidente, pero con el tiempo podremos volver a intentarlo- decía en medio de sus propia lágrimas. Lágrimas que nacían primero por la pérdida de su preciado tesoro y luego el llanto de Candy, que transmitía tanto sufrimiento… tanto dolor. Ella que había sufrido tantas penas en su vida, ahora que todo tomaba un camino a la felicidad, sucede esto, pero él no se lo perdonaría nunca…

Cuando Candy se calmó, Kelly le informó que afuera estaba su familia

-¿Deseas que te visiten Candy?- quiso saber Kelly

-Albert… quiero ver a Albert- dijo la pecosa y Kelly salió. Terry no se movió de su lugar al lado de su mujer

-Ahora que te medicaron, ¿sientes menos dolor?- Terry hablaba tiernamente a Candy acariciando su vientre

-Ya está pasando, seguro en unos minutos ya me sentiré mejor… pero el dolor aquí- dijo la pecosa con sus ojitos anegados en lágrimas indicando con su mano en su pecho a la altura del corazón- este dolor no creo que pase nunca- Terry la miró y sus lágrimas brotaron también, pensando en lo que era y que ya no es

-Pecosa hermosa, estamos juntos y eso tiene que ayudarnos a superar este dolor tan grande que sentimos en nuestro pecho

-¿Lo superaremos algún día amor mío?

-Sí mi vida. Lo superaremos…

-Toc-toc- fueron interrumpidos por el toque en la puerta

-Adelante- dijo Terry, viendo que inmediatamente entraba Albert

-Pequeña- fue todo lo que pudo decir el rubio antes de abrazar a su hermana- no tengo palabras para poder animarte Candy, me siento inútil en este momento- decía mirando a los ojos de la pequeña rubia

-No creo que exista algo que pueda animarnos Albert- dijo Candy y Albert percibió el dolor en sus palabras, se acercó a Terry y lo abrazó como al amigo que era, y Terry vació su dolor en el hombre que lo sostenía en ese momento (aconsejo escuchar la canción Era en abril, para las que no la conocen, y así entender un poco lo que sentían nuestros rebeldes en este momento)

Era en abril (Juan Carlos Baglietto)

Sabes, hermano, lo triste que estoy?  
Se me ha hecho vuelo de trinos y sangre la voz,  
se me ha hecho pedazos mi sueño mejor,  
se ha muerto mi niño, mi niño, hermano.

No pudo llenarse la boca de voz,  
apenas vacio el vientre de mi dulce amor.

Enorme y azul la vida se le dio y no pudo tomarla,  
no pudo tomarla de tan pequeño.  
Yo le había hecho una blanca canción  
del amor entre una nube y un pez volador;  
lo soñé corriendo, abrigado en sudor,  
las mejillas llenas, la mejillas llenas de sol y dulzor.

Era en abril el ritmo tibio de mi chiquito que danzaba,  
dentro del vientre un prado en flor era su lecho  
y el ombligo, y el ombligo, y el ombligo el sol...

No busques, hermano, el camino mejor,  
que ya tengo el alma muda de pedirle a Dios.

Que hacemos ahora, mi dulzura y yo,  
con dos pechos llenos, con dos pechos llenos de leche y dolor?

Era en abril el ritmo tibio de mi chiquito que danzaba,  
dentro del vientre un prado en flor era su lecho,  
y el ombligo, y el ombligo, y el ombligo el sol...  
Estamos pensando, sería mejor, el marcharnos tres,  
el marcharnos tres...que quedarnos dos...)

Cuando Albert salió de la habitación, sus ojos hinchados y su rostro reflejando un dolor jamás conocido hasta hoy. Todos se acercaron esperando que él les dijera algo y saber si era posible ver a Candy

-Williams… ¡Oh Williams!- Karen abrazó a su esposo sabiendo lo que podría estar sintiendo, ya que ellos también esperaban a su primogénito

-Está más tranquila- dijo a todos los que estaban ahí- Richard, Eleonor… Terry pide verlos- dijo a los suegros de la pecosa- Aiken, Jeanette, Candy les necesita- los cuatro padres se dirigieron con premura hasta la habitación de Candy y encontraron a sus hijos devastados, a tal grado que ni ellos pudieron con sus propias lágrimas. Para los cuatro, este sería su primer nieto, siempre estaba la ilusión, ya iban a ser abuelos, pero la vida dijo otra cosa

Los padres de los chicos hicieron lo posible por consolarlos, pero era imposible. Los jóvenes habían comenzado su relación en base a una cantidad inimaginable de problemas en su camino, y ahora que ya estaban casados, se les sumaba este dolor que no se podría pasar en la vida. Ahora todo cambió para ellos, y deben comenzar a construir nuevamente aquellos muros que se agrietaron entre tanto dolor

-¿Estás cómoda hija?- preguntó Jeanette a Candy acomodándola en su cama

-Sí mamá, esta habitación es mucho más agradable que la del hospital- decía la rubia. Ya estaba de alta y decidieron quedarse en la mansión Andrew, ya que era más cómoda que la casa de Eleonor y estaba la familia de la pecosa en pleno.

En el despacho de Albert, estaban reunidos todos los hombres

-No quiero verla libre- decía Terry arrastrando las palabras

-Todavía la mantienen dormida, dice Kelly, que después de lo que hiso, se volvió histérica, tuvieron que administrarle tres veces el sedante para que hiciera efecto- les aclaraba Richard

-Desgraciada… nunca esperé despreciar tanto a una persona, sé que es un mal sentimiento, pero no puedo sacar de mi cabeza el momento exacto en que esa mujer empujó a mi pecosa por las escaleras

-No te atormentes más Terry- decía Albert- ella ya no saldrá más a la calle. Ahora se está tramitando su traslado a un hospital psiquiátrico

-Es una pena que haya llegado a este punto…

-¡Una pena!... ¿de qué pena me hablas padre?... pena es la que siente mi esposa, pena es la que siento yo- decía Terry con la voz cargada de dolor, Richard, Albert y Arthur, lo dejaron mitigar parte de su dolor en esas palabras- Candy no tenía porque pagar la locura de esa mujer… mi hijo padre, él tenía que nacer

-No es lo que quise decir hijo. Perdóname, no utilicé las palabras adecuadas

-Lo siento padre…- dijo Terry apenado- no debí reaccionar así

-Terry, ahora solo tenemos que cuidar de Candy, ya la policía tomó el caso en sus manos. Susana- al escuchar el nombre de la desquiciada Terry cambió su semblante de aparente sosiego por uno que reflejaba desprecio puro- bueno… ella ya no podrá salir en libertad, lo que hiso está clasificado como intento de homicidio- terminó de decir Albert

-Sí hijo. En el hospital donde quedará internada, estará bajo continua guardia, porque aunque su madre quiere salvarla de la cárcel, la chica ya estaba en tratamiento psiquiátrico, así es que cualquier defensa que elabore su abogado, igualmente la dejará en el pabellón de enfermos mentales en el hospital psiquiátrico- dijo Richard

-No te preocupes más Terry, Aiken y George, no dejarán que la joven- ahora trataban de no pronunciar el nombre de la chica- salga en libertad, bajo ningún concepto

-Lo sé Albert. Pero ahora lo que más me preocupa es la condición de Candy. Nunca la había visto tan triste, ni siquiera cuando sufría por la muerte de Anthony- decía Terry

-Es verdad. Cuando Anthony murió, mi pequeña sufrió mucho, pero su semblante nunca mostró ese abatimiento que veo ahora en ella

-Pero si pudo recuperarse de ese dolor, podrá hacerlo nuevamente. Pensemos, ¿Cómo hiso para superar la perdida de ese muchacho?- quiso saber Richard

-Yo la ayudé padre. Fue en el colegio, Albert la había enviado allá a causa de lo mismo, que ella se recuperara de la pena de haber perdido a Anthony…- dijo Terry recordando esos preciosos momentos al lado de su pecosa del alma

-Entonces tú eres quién mejor puede ayudarla a superar este momento hijo. Míralo así… aunque tú también sufres, sabes que estando a su lado todo será más fácil, la puedes consolar noche y día y eres el que puede darle otro hijo

-Pero padre…

-No estoy diciendo que vayas y la embaraces de nuevo hijo- dijo el Duque- sino que el tiempo y ustedes mismos son los únicos que podrán ayudarse

-Si, ya entiendo. Voy a tener que hablar con el señor Hathaway para pedir permisos especiales otra vez

-Eso es lo de menos. Tú mujer te necesita, y eso debe ser prioridad en tu vida

-Así lo entiendo yo también padre

¿Cómo es que Susana andaba libremente por los pasillos del hospital, si ella pasaba el día medicada?... simple, había despertado y al no ver a nadie al lado suyo salió de la habitación sin ser vista. La actriz que deambulaba por los corredores del hospital, había escuchado la conversación entre Candy y Kelly en el pasillo, y al oír que Terry estaba esperando a su esposa en la cafetería del recinto, decidió tratar de hablar con él, pero como no conocía el lugar se anduvo perdiendo por momentos, llegando a las escaleras prácticamente junto a Candy. La desquiciada mujer, al ver a Terry haciendo señas a Candy y mostrándole su mejor sonrisa, colapsó y sin pensarlo siquiera, aventó a la rubia por las escaleras. Los guarda espalda de Candy que estaban dentro del hospital, no alcanzaron a hacer nada para ayudarla, ya que las fotografía que les había sido presentada de Susana, era muy diferente a la cara de desquiciada que presentaba la chica en ese momento, y si pensamos que no era la única paciente paseándose por el lugar, no podemos culpar a los guarda espaldas de no ejecutar bien su trabajo.

En el psiquiátrico donde desde ahora permanecería internada Susana, nos encontramos con una madre muy angustiada, tratando de convencer a la policía de que su hija no es mala y que lo sucedido en las escaleras del hospital "solo fue un accidente"

-Señora Marlow, hay testigos que vieron cuando su hija empujó intencionalmente a la señora Grandchester- decía el policía

-Esa "señora" como usted la llama, debe haberse tirado sola para comprometer a mi hija- (la señora Marlow también debería quedar internada). El policía viendo que la señora se inventaba historias propias, quiso zanjar el tema

-Señora Marlow, yo solo tomo declaraciones, no llevo el caso, para eso debe dirigirse a la fiscalía correspondiente, pero debo advertirle, que el señor Grandchester tiene muy buenos abogados

-El dinero puede comprar hasta la justicia- dijo la mujer y se retiró

-No se cual está más loca si la madre o la hija- murmuraba el oficial mientras veía alejarse a la madre de la imputada

A la mansión, también llegó sin previo aviso la tía abuela. Por una de las mucamas se había enterado de que en la residencia de Nueva York, había visitas de Escocia, y ella siendo alguien a quien le gustaba controlar todo, no pudo soportar que la dejaran fuera, y no le informaran nada

-Buenas noches Williams- dijo la tía abuela como saludo para sorpresa de todos, ya que no quiso ser anunciada. Era la hora de la cena, y los únicos que no estaban a la mesa por razones obvias eran Candy y Terry

-¡Tía abuela!- dijo el joven magnate- no avisó que venía, la hubiésemos ido a esperar

-No fue necesario Williams, ya ves, llegué sana y salva- dijo la anciana mirando por primera vez a los sentados a la mesa, dejando ver su desconcierto y perturbación por un breve momento- ¿Qué haces tú en esta casa?- dirigiéndose a Jeanette

-Buenas noches tía abuela- dijo la mujer- Williams nos invitó porque tenía una gran noticia para nosotros

-¿Qué noticia es esa Williams?- dijo la mujer con una actitud de imponente presencia que siempre la definió como una autoridad en medio de su familia

-Esas son cosas que ahora están en mis manos, tía- dijo Williams

-No importa Williams- dijo Jeanette, conociendo muy bien a su vetusta tía- mi primo, nos hiso el favor a mi esposo, a mí y a nuestros hijos, de encontrar a nuestra amada hija, que habíamos perdido cuando tenía días de nacida- al oír esa afirmación el rostro de la anciana se alteró y esta enmudeció. Si no hubiese estado ya sentada, Williams pensó que la anciana podría haberse desmayado

-¿Se siente bien tía?- preguntó Williams a su tía

-Sí Williams- dijo la anciana tratando de dominar sus emociones frente a la noticia- y ¿Dónde viniste a encontrar a la chiquilla Williams? No había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno

-Eso es lo que todos creíamos…

-Con usted no tengo intenciones de hablar Aiken- dijo la mujer- si le dirijo la palabra a Jeanette, es solo por ser la hija de mi hermana, nada más

-Tía, no es el momento ni el lugar, ellos son mis invitados y usted debe respetarlos

-Y ¿Quién me respeta a mí? Estoy en lo que fue mi casa en vida de mis padres acá en Nueva York, son ellos los que no deberían estar aquí- habló la mujer con mucha amargura y rencor en sus palabras

-Tía, por favor, se lo ruego- pedía Williams

-Está bien- dijo poniéndose en pie- debo asumir que tú y tú esposa- dijo mirando a Karen- están en la habitación principal

-Sí tía, esa es la que estamos usando- decía mientras se colocaban en pié

-Entonces ocuparé la segunda más grande

-Está ocupada tía- decía Williams

-No me digas que honraste a esta gente con…

-No tía, la ocupan Terry y Candy

-¡Esa está aquí!- exclamó la anciana

-¡Ya basta tía!- levantó la voz Jeanette- suficiente de tantos insultos. Si tanto le molesta nuestra presencia, le haremos el favor de irnos- y se levantó de la mesa la familia Johnson Derricks en pleno

-No será necesario Jeanette- dijo Williams, intentando tranquilizar a su prima- tía, si quiere permanecer con nosotros, le ordeno- dijo el joven mirando a los ojos a su tía- sí tía, le ordeno que se comporte. La familia de Jeanette son nuestros invitados- incluyó a su esposa en el mensaje- y ellos de aquí no se marcharán… entendido

-Entiendo que ya no tienes ningún respeto hacia mi persona Williams. Te has juntado con una chusma de gentes comenzando por esa niñita que te volvió loco desde que la conociste- la tía no se daba por vencida, quería incomodar a todos y no se iría sin levantar la copa de la victoria

-Tía… por favor- habló Janice

-No tengo intenciones de que me pasen a llevar nunca más- dijo la anciana haciendo amago de retirarse. Había dado unos pasos cuando se volvió y dijo- mañana no quiero ver a nadie de tú familia en mi casa Jeanette- y sin esperar respuesta, se marchó a una de las habitaciones que su doncella ya tenía preparada, y no preguntó más por la hija recién encontrada

-Lo siento mucho Jeanette, Aiken, chicos. La tía ha estado actuando muy extraño este último tiempo- decía Williams

-Sí tía Jeanette- habló Archie- a Stear y a mí, no nos dejó ver el estreno de la obra en el palco de los Andrew, porque no acepta a Patricia y a Claire como nuestras novias

-Como dice el tío Williams- también quiso hablar Stear- si acepta a Terry, es solo porque es noble…

-No hay problema Williams- dijo Jeanette- nosotros nos iremos a un hotel…

-Pero Jeanette, aquí está Candy, y ella te necesita- decía Janice, que como madre entendía la necesidad de la chica de tener a su madre cerca

-Pero no voy a soportar las humillaciones de la tía, y mis hijos no tienen porque pasar por esto- decía Jeanette

-Tienes razón prima- dijo Williams sopesando la situación- haremos reservaciones en el Hotel Astor para toda la familia, y a Terry le diremos que vuelva a casa de su madre, si la tía quiere quedarse sola, que sola se quede

Y así como lo sentenció, Albert y toda su familia se fueron de la mansión dejando a la tía en absoluta soledad.

La policía tenía en sus manos tres denuncias que involucraban a las mismas personas.

 **Primero** , un accidente en el teatro donde tres actores resultaron heridos, Terius Grandchester, Harry Grand y Susana Marlow.

 **Segundo** , la invasión a propiedad privada, y destrucción en el departamento del nuevo matrimonio Grandchester Andrew, donde se repite el nombre de Terius Grandchester y se agrega el de su esposa Candice Grandchester.

 **Tercero** , el accidente provocado por Susana Marlow en contra de la persona de Candice Grandchester, con resultado de pérdida de embarazo, repitiéndose el nombre de Candice Grandchester y Susana Marlow.

Los policías encargados de los casos, no eran tontos, y sospecharon por donde comenzar a investigar. Lo del teatro había dado resultados positivos. Después de la declaración del encargado de las luminarias y su descubrimiento al ver que una de las cuerdas tenía un corte provocado con intencionalidad, los investigadores tomaron la pesquisa desde ahí. El Duque, Terry, Candy y Harry, y los actores presentes junto con tramoyas y todo el elenco tuvieron que ir a atestiguar. Susana no fue la excepción, pero ella declaró en el hospital varios días después ya que había estado en coma.

El resultado de la investigación, dejó a más de uno en shock. La policía y su búsqueda, dieron con el culpable, que era nada más que el joven actor Connor Wells. Sí, ese mismo… el actor que envidiaba a Terry. El joven, creía firmemente que era superior en las artes histriónicas a su compañero inglés, y que si no había sido él quien ganara el papel principal, era únicamente al parentesco entre Terry y Eleonor. Había sido el responsable de levantar las habladurías acerca de que la madre había comprado el papel de Romeo para su hijo. Él supuso que si sacaba a Terry del camino, le darían el papel de Romeo, entonces ideó la manera de dejarlo fuera, sin medir las consecuencias de su actuar. Las luces que cayeron eran precisamente las que alumbraban a Terry en casi la obra completa, era muy difícil fallar. En lo único que él pensaba era en sacar a Terry del papel principal, no importaban los medios ni los resultados de sus acciones, se dejó llevar por la envidia hacia su compañero e ideó todo un macabro plan para despejar el camino hacia la fama. Wells, no contaba con que su plan dejaría heridos a Susana y Harry, el cual se había llevado la peor parte.

Cuando la policía lo enfrentó con las contundentes evidencias que habían recogido del lugar del accidente, Connor Wells, no tuvo más que confesar y aceptar que él era el culpable de lo que había ocurrido. Había tratado por todos los medios de deshacerse de la culpa que sentía, al haber dejado heridos a Susana y su amigo Harry. Wells, para mitigar un poco su culpa, habló con la señora Marlow, contándole una historia inventada por él del accidente, en el cual cargaba toda la responsabilidad sobre Terry, diciendo que si no le hubiese dado esperanzas a Susana, ésta no se hubiese aventado a empujarlo y ser herida en el camino. Aunque a Terry no le había pasado absolutamente nada, éste igual no siguió sus actuaciones por el permiso extendido que solicitó para navidad y el inicio del nuevo año, esto ayudó mucho a que Wells se sintiera realizado en el papel de Romeo, el cual pensaba, siempre le debía haber pertenecido.

Como el accidente no había dejado ni un muerto, a Wells solo le dieron tres años de cárcel sin derecho a fianza, o cumplía o cumplía.

Ahora, la policía estudiaba el caso de la invasión de propiedad privada, destrozos ocurridos en el interior del departamento y las cartas. Comparando el anónimo que Susana envió a Candy a Chicago y la carta recibida en casa de Eleonor, se supo inmediatamente quien las había escrito. La letra era la misma, las palabras "nunca te cederé a nadie" eran las mismas, y el tono de la carta no daba lugar a dudas de quien la había escrito, todo apuntaba a Susana, el problema ahora era saber como logró lo anterior, si ella nunca salió del hospital.

Cuando Candy despertó, otra vez en casa de Eleonor, trató de no llorar por su bebito, pero le fue imposible. Karen y Albert visitarían a sus amigos a la hora del almuerzo, también estarían presentes Archie y George, por sus propios intereses, y la familia recién encontrada de Candy.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy pecosa mía?- fueron las palabras de un adormilado Terry

-El dolor físico casi desaparece, no así el que llevo dentro- dijo la pecosa bañada en lágrimas de dolor

-¡Ay! Mi amor- dijo Terry al momento en que la abrazaba- siento igual que tú, pero debemos tratar de reponernos, seguir viviendo pensando en que nosotros estamos vivos y perseguir nuestras metas hasta darles alcance

-Pero nuestro pequeño ya no está Terry…

-Lo sé pecas, pero en el futuro podemos intentarlo otra vez. Tenemos que mirar hacia adelante. Ni tú ni yo tuvimos la culpa de perder a nuestro bebé, eso nos hace merecedores de otra oportunidad… ¿entiendes?

-Sí amor, entiendo, es como cuando el dolor de la muerte de Anthony no salía de mi corazón, y no me dejaba ver que la vida seguía aún sin él, pero luego llegaste tú y me diste coraje y voluntad de continuar… lo haré Terry, por este pequeño bebé que nunca conoceremos, lo haré

-Gracias pecosa. No sabes cuanto necesitaba oír esas palabras- dijo Terry abrazando y besando a su esposa- ahora tenemos que levantarnos, hay un almuerzo al que debemos asistir

-Sí… primero me voy a dar un baño

-Me gustó esa idea pecosa… te acompaño- dijo el muy fresco. Y se fueron a dar un rico baño antes del desayuno

-Te ves muy bien hoy Candy- dijo Eleonor, apenas vio aparecer a los muchachos

-Lo estoy Eleonor, muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad

-No hay de que. Para mí es un gusto tenerlos en mi casa… estamos a punto de desayunar

-¡Qué bien madre…! Muero de hambre- dijo el joven

Una vez sentados a la mesa, junto a Claire y el Duque que llegó tempranito al recibir la noticia de que los jóvenes habían vuelto a casa de Eleonor

-Tengo una noticia para ustedes- dijo Richard mirando a los chicos

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunto la siempre curiosa señora pecas

-Encontré una hermosa casa para…

-¡Pero padre!...

-No, no, solo quiero que la visitemos, para que ustedes decidan que hacer… será mi regalo de bodas, pero ustedes la elegirán

-Está bien padre, haremos como lo pides- dijo Terry descansando en la elección de su padre. Ya había tratado el tema de las casas, quedando de acuerdo en que Richard se las regalaría y Eleonor haría lo mismo con amueblar el lugar, y así los chicos podrían comprar un automóvil más grande que el de Terry para cuando la familia creciera. El tema del bebé que nunca llegó a nacer, no se tocó mas. Eso era algo que solo competía al joven matrimonio y si ellos llegaban a hablar de eso, todo se trataba con mucha delicadeza.

Candy había hecho el reposo que le habían recomendado después de la pérdida del bebé. Cuando se sintió mejor de ánimos logró volver a sus labores en el hospital. Durante su convalecencia, una de sus compañeras en la universidad, le hacía llegar las materias y trabajos que debía realizar para no atrasarse en sus estudios, lo único que tenía pendiente, eran un par de exámenes que tendría que rendir la semana próxima. Terry a su vez regresó a los escenarios, con una muy buena recepción de parte del público.

La casa que visitaron por recomendación del Duque, era todo lo que alguna vez habían soñado, la casona tenía dos pisos, contaba con un pequeño recibidor, un salón para acoger a sus visitas e invitados, un gran comedor, también encontraron en la planta baja una habitación que Terry escogió como su despacho, en el segundo piso estaban las tres habitaciones que pedían, junto a una cuarta más grande que sería la matrimonial, tenía un jardín hermoso en la parte de atrás y contaba con un pequeño ante jardín que se veía muy bien cuidado… sí era lo que ellos querían y aceptaron de parte de Richard ese maravilloso regalo para iniciar su vida como matrimonio. Eleonor la amuebló de acuerdo a los gustos de nuestros rebeldes y llegó el día de la inauguración.

Dorothy, tomó las riendas de la vivienda como ama de llaves. Eleonor les había recomendado una cocinera espectacular que había conocido por medio de su propia servidumbre cuando ella tenía eventos importantes donde necesitaba más de un cocinero, la señora se hacía llamar Prudence, una doncella llamada Ellen que era conocida de Dorothy y un mayordomo que Richard conoció en el hotel llamado Bernard.

La reunión que pensaron para dar inició a su vida solos en su propia casa, fue un almuerzo, al que invitaron a todos sus seres queridos y a sus amigos más cercanos como lo eran Tom y Cristina, los padres de ambos jóvenes con sus respectivas parejas, Albert y Karen, los Cornwell con las novias de los chicos y Donovan Brown, que había llegado de viaje

-Tengo que regresar a Inglaterra- dijo Richard a Terry cuando disfrutaban de un brandy luego del almuerzo

-¿Por qué se tienen que ir padre?

-El divorcio y los chicos. Richard y Priscilla, dicen que necesitan que vuelva por ellos, que Claudina se puso como loca, destruyendo cada cosa que encontró a su paso, los gritoneó y los culpó por el divorcio- contaba Richard a su hijo.

Los hijos de Richard que tenía diez y once años, necesitaban con urgencia de su padre. No tenían momentos que de "paz" desde que llegó su madre de América. Los pequeños decidieron enviar una carta a su padre que decía cuanto le necesitaban y que si era posible regresara lo antes posible o en su defecto que les hiciera viajar a ellos.

-¿Por qué no los trae a ellos a América padre?

-No es tan fácil hijo. Primero debo firmar el divorcio y debe ser en cuerpo presente, y segundo, yo aún me debo a la corona, he dejado de lado mis obligaciones y el rey me ha estado reclamando. El conflicto para el Reino Unido comenzó cuando en agosto del año pasado declararon la guerra a Alemania- dijo el hombre con resignación

-¿Y Kelly?

-Ese es otro problema. Yo quería llevarla conmigo pero ella no quiere hasta que no esté divorciado…

-Es una chica que piensa- dijo Terry

-Lo sé. Es muy inteligente, y encuentro que tiene razón. ¿Te imaginas a Claudina y a ella en el mismo país?

-¡Ufffff!, eso sería algo riesgoso para Kelly. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Una vez esté divorciado, volveré por ella, nos casaremos y viviremos felices para siempre- dijo el Duque con la cara llena de risa, contagiando a Terry con su felicidad

-Te extrañaré mucho padre- dijo Terry con real sentimiento

-Yo también a ustedes. Pero no será por mucho tiempo… espero volver pronto, las cosas en Inglaterra no deben estar muy quietas, y la seguridad ante todo. Regresaré hijo, y si es posible, con tus hermanos

-Eso espero padre… eso espero

Candy disfrutaba mucho de su familia, el cariño, el amor que ella siempre había guardado hacia su madre, aún sin conocer los motivos de su abandono, que no fue tal, sino que la robaron de brazos de sus progenitores, nació en ella por cada uno de sus hermanos. Reid y ella eran idénticos, nada mas el color del pelo y las facciones del chico que eran más mascadas y varoniles, obviamente la corpulencia del joven era diferente a su muy delicada hermana, pero de bebés, eran iguales. Se encariñó con sus cuatro hermanos, y jugaba de tú a tú con las más pequeñas, Aila y Vika Aileen, salían de compras, visitaban lugares como el zoológico o algún museo, les compraba regalos, los llenaba de besos y abrazos que los chicos recibían de muy buena gana, que decir de sus padres, eran los que más disfrutaban de los cariños y arrumacos de su recién encontrada hija.

Ya estamos en marzo y a Karen se le nota su guatita de embarazada. La actriz, no hacía alarde de su embarazo en presencia de sus amigos, pero no podía evitar pasear su barriguita. Terry se había fijado en que su pecosa de vez en cuando miraba hacia la pancita de su amiga y su rostro se ensombrecía por segundos. El dolor de la pérdida no era fácil de sobrellevar. Todos trataban de distraer a Candy y de una u otra forma lo lograban, pero al llegar la noche, solo Terry sabía del sufrimiento que llevaban en sus corazones

-No te atormentes más pecosa- le había dicho Terry a su mujer la noche anterior

-Pienso en que si ha Karen ya se le nota su pancita, quizás…

-Quizás nada amor. Si pensamos en lo que pudo ser y no se dio, no podremos superar este dolor- le decía tan tiernamente que Candy casi se deshacía en medio de las palabras del castaño

-Voy a tratar Terry, voy a tratar- era la promesa de la pecosa

Es por esa pequeña conversación que Terry estaba más al pendiente de ella y no sabía que le dolía más, si la pérdida del hijo que no llegó a nacer, o el sufrimiento que veía en su amada pecosa. La universidad y el hospital, mantenía a Candy tan ocupada, que en el día casi no se acordaba de su malogrado embarazo. Estaba colocando todo su ser en avanzar a pesar del dolor. Sufrimiento que día a día su amado esposo la ayudaba olvidar

Archie y Claire, vivían en un mundo aparte cada vez que se veían. Él en Chicago y ella en Nueva York, estaban viviendo un romance a distancia que se parecía mucho al de su prima y Terry, con la diferencia, que ellos tendrían que esperar por lo menos cinco años, antes de poder contraer matrimonio. Además estaba el hecho de que los padres de la joven querían conocerlo, hacían lo posible por salir de Francia, pero las cosas se colocaban cada vez más difíciles.

Stear y Patty, estaban más cerca, él estudiaba en Detroit y ella en Chicago, se veían con mucha regularidad. También querían esperar a casarse cuando se diplomaran, pero con toda seguridad, lo harían antes.

La tía Elroy, se encontraba cada vez más sola. Elisa no la visitaba, porque se dedicaba completamente a su matrimonio, había encontrado que ejerciendo bien su papel de señora, podía mantener a raya el recuerdo de su amor por Tom. Llevaba dos meses de casada, con un marido que demandaba sus derechos sobre ella cada noche. No era que a Elisa le disgustara, pero James estaba haciendo presión con un hijo, y ella no pensaba dárselo, primero porque consideraba que era muy joven para ser madre y segundo, su amor por Tom, amor que no dejaba de atormentarla, ella pensaba que si se dejaba embarazar por su esposo, estaría traicionando el sentimiento que albergaba por Tom

\- Tan cerca estuve de vivir un amor real y completo- se decía la mujer, es por eso que optó por todos los métodos anticonceptivos que tenía a la mano, principalmente duchas vaginales y una que otra yerba que le recomendaban mujeres más ancianas.

La tía, se decía a sí misma, que de nada servía tener familia si esta se comportaba tan vulgarmente como lo estaban haciendo sus sobrinos, partiendo por Williams. Tantas proyecciones que tenía la mujer con su sobrino preferido, pero este hizo como mejor le pareció sin tomarla en cuenta para nada, había adoptado a esa chiquilla simple y voluntariosa cuando aún era casi un niño y después se casó con una insignificante mujer de teatro. Luego venían Stear y Archie, que también estaban relacionados con chicas de estatus social más bajo, pero ella nada podía hacer, sus padres Arthur y Janice, se habían quedado en América y aún cuando se fueran nuevamente lo más seguro es que le dejarían la custodia a Williams y ahora se suma que están tan cercanos a Jeanette y su familia. Ellos habían hecho sufrir mucho a Benjamín llevándole la contraria y atreviéndose a contraer matrimonio en franca rebeldía…

\- Jeanette dijo que habían encontrado a su hija- pensaba la anciana en la soledad de su habitación en Chicago- pero ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?... alguien tiene que haberlos ayudado, solos nunca hubiesen dado con ella… ¿pero quién?- a la anciana mujer cada día le dolía mas la cabeza, ya no solo cuando tenía malos ratos, sino que a cada momento se intensificaban más, el doctor de la familia la había diagnosticado, ella tenía un meningioma, que la estaba llevando a la tumba. Sus signos y síntomas incluyen dolor de cabeza y cambios de personalidad, convulsiones que la vetusta mujer vivía a diario. Elroy le solicitó al su médico que no le dijera a nadie de su estado de salud, solo Juliana, su doncella sabía de lo que le sucedía, estaba muriendo, y no quiere decirle a nadie

-¿Para qué decirles que me estoy muriendo? - le dijo un día a Juliana- eso les traería mayor sufrimiento, en cambio si de la noche a la mañana amanezco muerta, ellos pensarán que fue por la edad

-Señora- insistía Juliana- sus sobrinos la quieren mucho…

-Dices que me quieren, pero me tienen abandonada- decía la tía abuela, pero en su orgullo no quería reconocer que si estaba sola, se debía nada más que a su egoísmo al no querer compartir la felicidad de su familia. Hasta cuando supo que Williams iba a ser padre, hubo discusiones

-Tía- había dicho Williams, lleno de felicidad- voy a ser padre

-¿Y eso te hace feliz?- fue la respuesta de Elroy

-Por supuesto tía, tendremos un hijo…

-A mi no me hace feliz la noticia Williams- dijo la mujer viendo como el semblante de su sobrino pasaba de la felicidad al desconcierto

-No entiendo tía, yo pensé que usted compartiría mi felicidad…- decía Williams realmente confundido con la actitud de su tía

-No Williams, tu esposa nunca me agradó, y eso va también para los hijos que tengas con ella- fueron las crueles palabras de la tía a un Williams que no podía creer lo que oía

Una vez en su habitación, había meditado muy bien lo sucedido y se arrepintió de sus palabras

-Mañana le pediré disculpas a Williams- se prometió la mujer, pero al otro día Williams y la familia completa habían viajado a Nueva York.

En abril, la policía logró descifrar el atentado al departamento del matrimonio Grandchester. En sus manos tenían las cartas de Susana, y muchas fotografías del destrozo en el departamento. Atando cabos y con el testimonio de varias enfermeras, camilleros y médicos del ala donde había permanecido internada Susana, lograron armar un mapa de la investigación, dando como resultado que los ataques sufridos por el matrimonio Grandchester en su departamento y las cartas, fueron perpetrados por Connor Wells y Jacinta Marlow.

El actor que daba vida a Romeo durante los descansos de Terry y que ahora estaba preso a causa del accidente en el teatro, ayudó a la señora Marlow a dar con la nueva dirección del actor. Connor teniendo libre paso en el teatro, se paseaba por donde quería, logrando así, entrar a la administración para buscar los datos de Terry, en especial, la ubicación de su nueva residencia.

Susana, había logrado convencer a su madre, que si asustaban de alguna manera a la esposa de Terry, esta desistiría de seguir casada por miedo, sumado a que ahora sabían que Terry era un noble y posiblemente heredero del ducado Grandchester, y manipulando nuevamente la culpa en Terry, ella lograría quedarse con él y en un futuro ser duquesa. La madre sopesó la idea, dando como resultado que ayudaría a su hija en todo. Ella merecía tener a Terius a su lado, ya que le había salvado la vida, y si todo salía como lo estaban planeando, su hija sería duquesa y los problemas financieros terminarían.

La policía llegó a mediados de abril a la casa de Jacinta Marlow, para apresarla y derivarla a la fiscalía correspondiente, donde fue juzgada y hallada culpable de allanamiento de morada y cartas amenazantes, por lo que le dieron un año de prisión sin derecho a fianza.

Tanto Aiken como George, insistieron en que Jacinta Marlow y Connor Wells, a quien se le sumaron dos años a su prisión, no pudieran apelar sus sentencias y no obtuvieran el derecho a fianza.

Susana quedó internada en el psiquiátrico, recibía la visita diaria de Harry, que sufría al verla en ese estado de inconsciencia. La muchacha, desde que había atentado en contra de Candy, se había vuelto muy agresiva, a tal grado, que los médicos optaron por mantenerla sedada. Harry, se había enamorado de la joven actriz, aún sabiendo que ella no le correspondía. Ahora, después de que la madre fuera a prisión, Susana estaba literalmente sola recibiendo solo la visita del actor, que aún se estaba rehabilitando. Terry y Candy de igual forma se hacían cargo de la muchacha, por medio del hospital, después del ataque en contra de la vida de Candy y la pérdida de su hijo, Terry no soportaba ni siquiera escuchar el nombre de la que fuera su compañera en el teatro.

Susana, ya no saldría más del psiquiátrico. Harry, de tanto ir a visitar a Susana, se estaba convirtiendo en un ser solitario, sus padres preocupados por la condición de su hijo, habían conversado acerca de la situación y le aconsejaron

-Hijo, no puedes pasar tu vida esperando a una mujer que no te ama y que… aunque parezca cruel, jamás saldrá del psiquiátrico

-Lo sé padre, pero ella está tan sola…

-Entendemos tus sentimientos Harry- decía la madre acariciando el cabello de su hijo- pero Susana está bajo esos medicamentos y tranquilizantes que la mantienen en un permanente sueño, además, su mente se perdió, ella no va a volver a ser la misma

-Lo entiendo, pero no quiero abandonarla

-No lo harás hijo, es más, te ayudaremos en acompañarla, pero debes hacer tu vida, buscar una esposa, crear una familia

-Es muy fácil para ustedes decirlo, pero mi corazón decidió enamorarse de ella y ahora… no sé que hacer

-El tiempo te dará su consejo hijo- y así fue, Harry conoció a una señorita que también visitaba el psiquiátrico, ella tenía a una muy buena amiga internada en ese lugar, pero al contrario de Susana, no necesitaba tranquilizantes sino solo para dormir. Su nombre era Olga. Se conocieron en medio del dolor al ver a seres queridos en una condición difícil de aceptar, se enamoraron entre tantos encuentros en los jardines del hospital mental, y sin darse cuenta, las visitas a Susana se fueron alejando día con día, ya que su tiempo lo llenaba el amor que le profesaba a Olga.

Los padres de Harry, tuvieron razón, el tiempo le mostró el camino al joven actor. Harry Grand, se convirtió en uno de los mejores actores de su época, nunca abandonó el teatro y en 1917 contrajo matrimonio con Olga. Harry nunca dejó de dar una vuelta a Susana, pero eran mucho más esporádicas sus visitas. Él encontró la felicidad y tuvo hijos y nietos que siempre conocieron del nombre de Susana Marlow, él les habló de ella, porque aunque amaba a su esposa, el amor que alguna vez sintió por su compañera de tablas se había convertido en cariño hacia una amiga, que según él, no merecía lo que le sucedió.

No deja de ser curioso… ¿cómo hubiera sido la vida de Susana, si ella aceptaba a Harry, en vez de haber puesto los ojos en Terry?

Susana murió en el psiquiátrico a la edad de treinta y dos años. Su madre, murió a causa de la gripe española en 1920.

Continuará

 **Más notitas: No me maten, el drama siempre tiene que estar presente. Recuerden que en el animé, Susana logra separarlos, aquí fue su bebé. Sigan leyendo, estaré subiendo estos últimos capítulos día a día. Nos leemos, espero sus mensajitos.**


	42. Chapter 42 Volviendo a vivir

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

Capítulo XLII

Volviendo a vivir

Candy recibe correspondencia de Cristina, algo muy poco usual, ya que se veían cada cierto tiempo. La sorpresa para Candy, fue que en la carta de su amiga venía otra dirigida a ella y Terry, que había viajado desde Francia

Queridos amigos

Es muy grato para mí poder escribirles en estos momentos de conflicto bélico en Europa. Como verán, estoy en medio de la guerra, pero no se preocupen, soy camillero, no disparo ni nada por el estilo.

Después de que me llevaron desde el hospital donde me cuidaste Candy, fui enviado al reformatorio. Como mis intenciones no eran pasar preso el resto de mi vida, di a conocer mi deseo de aportar con algo a la humanidad y me ofrecí para ir al frente. Dada mi condición de delincuente juvenil, nadie se atrevió a enviarme como soldado, sino que me ofrecieron ayudar en un hospital francés, y así es como llegué aquí, prestando servicios de camillero en La Salpetriere. Es un hospital inmenso, los primeros días prácticamente necesitaba un mapa para cumplir mis funciones… jajaja.

Espero que al recibir esta carta se alegren de saber que su amigo aún los recuerda. Pueden enviar su correspondencia al hospital a nombre de Charlie Sanders, camillero de emergencias, y yo recibiré sus noticias si es que quieren escribir.

Espero que todo en su vida vaya viento en popa amigos. Candy ¿ya te diplomaste? Espero que sí. Terry, supongo que ya eres un actor famoso.

Candy, a que no sabes con quien me encontré en este lugar… tú compañera, Flamy Hamilton. Ella tan seria como siempre, pero cumple con su labor a cabalidad, es un ejemplo de enfermera y para su información, es mi novia. Con el tiempo les contaré cuanto me costó conquistarla.

Les dejo estas palabras, no quiero hablar de la guerra.

Me despido con un gran abrazo de agradecimiento hacia ustedes, y espero recibir noticias suyas.

Hasta pronto

Charlie Sanders

Francia, marzo de 1915

Terry y Candy, al leer las noticias de su amigo, se sorprendieron en gran manera

-Mira Terry…carta de Charlie- dijo la pecosa, sentándose en la cama- y viene de Europa

-¿De verdad?, ¡está en medio de la guerra!- exclamó Terry algo preocupado

-Dice que está trabajando en un hospital… pero ven léela conmigo- pidió Candy. Así se pusieron al día con su amigo, realmente estaban contentos de saber de él, pero había preocupación al saberlo en medio de la guerra…

-Espero que la guerra no llegue hasta Paris- decía Candy

-Y que tampoco lo envíen al campo de batalla, existe esa posibilidad

-Oraremos por ellos. Y eso de que es novio de Flamy…

-Que valiente que es Charlie, creo que es más peligrosa la enfermera que la misma guerra… jajaja

-Jajajaja, no cambias mi amor- le dijo Candy, besando a su esposo con mucha pasión incluida. Hace algunos días, habían vuelto a tener intimidad. Después de la pérdida de su pequeño, ellos tuvieron algunas semanas de abstinencia, por las heridas provocadas, y Terry con mucha paciencia, pudo convencer a Candy de volver a intimar- Te necesito Candy- le había dicho Terry a su muy amada mujer- soñaba con estar casados para poder tenerte cada día y cada noche en mis brazos- la besó y acarició hasta que Candy sucumbió también al deseo de tener a su esposo llenando su ser con su esencia. Ahora todo era más fácil, el dolor de la pérdida, aunque nunca dejará de estar en su corazón, no iba a impedir seguir sus vidas lo más normal que podían. El doctor que llevaba el caso de Candy, les había aconsejado no embarazarse aún, esperar de seis a ocho períodos, primero porque la chica debía estar muy segura de que su herida en el alma había cicatrizado y preparado para volver a ser madre y segundo, por el período necesario en la recuperación total de su sistema reproductivo.

Neal Leagan y Annabeth Britter, contrajeron matrimonio en marzo de 1915. No fue un enlace pomposo dada las circunstancias del mismo, solo asistieron a él, los padres de Annabeth, el matrimonio Andrew Kleys junto a la tía abuela, James y Elisa Adams, y la madre del novio Sarah Leagan que seguía en desacuerdo.

Los chicos alternaban el estudio con el trabajo. Neal ya laboraba en el Banco de Chicago perteneciente a la familia Andrew, junto a Archie, bajo la experta mirada y dirección de George Johnson quien había quedado a cargo de la presidencia del banco después del episodio de Daniel Leagan. Cuando entraron a hacer sus prácticas en el banco, comenzaron a recibir una pequeña remuneración que a Neal le venía como anillo al dedo, ya que él era hombre casado y debía llevar una casa.

Los padres de la ahora señora Annabeth Leagan, los esposos Britter, apoyaron a los jóvenes en sus inicios, facilitándoles un departamento que estaba en medio de la ciudad de Chicago, muy central. Esto ayudó a los muchachos, primero a Neal, que tenía que ir de la universidad al banco y luego a una emprendedora Annabeth, que comenzaba un oficio dedicado a la moda.

Con Susana internada en el psiquiátrico, Connor y la señora Marlow en la cárcel, la vida de nuestros rebeldes poco a poco tomo color y tranquilidad. Candy siguió estudiando y trabajando, y su esposo actor continuó haciendo carrera en Stamford. El señor Hathaway, decidió montar Otelo, otorgando el papel principal a Terry. El actor condicionó su participación en los trabajos que siguieron, no quiso participar de ninguna gira, solo actuaba en Nueva York.

La familia de Candy, el matrimonio Johnson Derricks y sus cuatro hijos, se quedaron viviendo en la casa Andrew que estaba en Nueva York, la tía abuela entendió a duras penas que Williams había tomado la decisión de dejarlos en ese lugar. La anciana se retiró al campo, no quería volver a la ciudad de Chicago, ella decía que pasar sus últimos días de vida en Lakewood, era la mejor decisión que podía tomar. Aiken y Jeanette, decidieron quedarse en América, porque las cosas en Europa estaban muy malas, la abuela paterna de Candy, estaba tratando de viajar, pero era todo tan complicado que salir de Escocia no estaba siendo nada fácil, ya que los viajes ya no eran tan continuos. Aiken, consiguió trabajo en uno de los bufetes más prestigiosos de Nueva York, gracias a las influencias y recomendaciones de George, con la idea de quedarse en América, donde estaba la vida de su hija, aunque todos sabían que de un momento a otro, las cosas podían cambiar, ya que Terry tenía que hacerse cargo del ducado de Grandchester en algún momento de su vida.

Sir Richard Grandchester, había viajado a Inglaterra, para solucionar lo del divorcio y tratar de conseguir la custodia de sus pequeños hijos. No fue nada difícil quedar a cargo de Richard y Priscilla, ya que el testimonio de los mismos niños terminó de hundir a la que algún día ostentó el título de Duquesa. Richard se tuvo que quedar en su país hasta lograr dejar en orden todas sus responsabilidades, que no eran pocas. Con Kelly, mantenían correspondencia constante y la promesa de que regresando a América, contraerían matrimonio, y una vez acabada la guerra, tendrían que viajar nuevamente al país europeo para hacer su vida ahí.

Algo de historia: El hundimiento del Lusitania

 **El barco de pasajeros se hundió en 1915 cerca de las costas de Irlanda tras recibir el disparo de un torpedo, lanzado por un submarino de guerra alemán.** Los alemanes decidieron disparar, convencidos que el barco no sólo trasportaba civiles desde Nueva York, sino que también llevaba armamento.

Un grupo de expertos, entre los que se encuentra el heredero de la naviera propietaria del trasatlántico, localizan sus restos y rinden homenaje  
a sus 1.200 víctimas.

Junto con el Titanic, el hundimiento del Lusitania fue la otra gran tragedia naviera del que marcó el comienzo del siglo XX. Aunque si la primera se debió a un desafortunado accidente, la del Lusitania puede ser también calificada como uno de los más terribles crímenes de guerra, el primero que causó un número de bajas civiles a gran escala.

 **Hasta la I Guerra Mundial** , las guerras tenían lugar en el campo de batalla y los ejércitos no atacaban de forma deliberada a las poblaciones civiles. Esto cambió de forma radical en la guerra de 1914 – 1918, debido a la sofisticación del armamento y a la mayor capacidad mortífera de estas nuevas armas, que además podían ser usadas desde el aire y en alta mar. Desde entonces, ninguna población civil ha podido permanecer al margen de ninguna contienda.

Los pasajeros del Lusitania estuvieron entre las primeras víctimas del nuevo orden bélico inaugurado con el siglo XX. En plena I Guerra Mundial, decidieron emprender viaje desde Nueva York a Irlanda a bordo del que se consideraba uno de los barcos de pasajeros más seguro y mejor equipado del momento, con muchas travesías trasatlánticas a sus espaldas desde que fuera botado en 1906.

Pese a que la naviera advertía de los riesgos que suponía cruzar el océano en un ambiente de guerra, nadie pensó que el enemigo se atreviera a disparar contra un trasporte de civiles. No contaron con que los alemanes habían sido alertados de la posibilidad de que el Lusitania llevara armamento escondido enviado a Europa por los norteamericanos, pese a que éstos no habían entrado todavía oficialmente en la contienda.

La tragedia del Lusitania sucedió la tarde del 7 de mayo de 1915. Al barco le quedaba ya poco para llegar a las costas de Irlanda, antes de seguir rumbo a Inglaterra. La calma y la confianza reinaban entre el pasaje, que ya se sentía a salvo a punto de concluir el viaje. Y entonces sucedió. Convencido de que el Lusitania trasportaba armamento militar, además de civiles, el almirante alemán Walther Schwieger, al mando del submarino de guerra U-20, dio la orden de disparar un torpedo que impacto en la zona de proa del trasatlántico causando una gran explosión.

Inmediatamente después, se produjo otra explosión más grande. El barco se hundió en apenas 20 minutos, dejando tras sí una estela de 1.200 muertos, entre ellos, muchos niños.

Aquel 7 de mayo de 1915 había empezado la capacidad destructora del siglo XX.

El año 1915 corría rápido, llegando mayo y el cumpleaños número diecisiete de Candy

-Mi amor- decía Candy en la soledad de su habitación- este año no quiero celebraciones el día de mi cumpleaños, no me siento con ánimos de festejar

-Te entiendo pecosa, si fuera yo el festejado, también te pediría lo mismo, pero quiero poder regalonearte aunque sea solo yo- contestó Terry

-Eso sí lo acepto. Gracias por comprenderme- Candy, no superaba la pena de haber perdido a su hijo y en las circunstancias en que sucedió (Susana aventándola por las escaleras), es por eso que había optado por no celebrar su cumpleaños.

El día llegó, viernes 7 y los dos trabajaban, pero Terry al preparar el desayuno como lo hacía a diario, había pedido en forma especial a la cocinera, una tarta de frutas que le gustaba mucho a su hermosa mujer. El arregló una bandeja que contenía un espectacular desayuno para los dos que incluía jugo, café y té (opcional), tostadas con mermelada de fresa y el rico biscocho dulce que había preparado la cocinera. Él celebraría a su pecosa en la intimidad de su hogar, y viendo en Candy a una mujer independiente, decidió darle como obsequio, un automóvil, y por sugerencia de Stear, se decidió por un Cadillac Model 30, Speedster 1914, para que pudiera desplazarse con autonomía de un lugar a otro sin tener que depender de nadie.

Terry, el día del cumpleaños de Candy, había pedido la tarde libre, llegó a buscarla a la universidad montado en el bellísimo vehículo que había adquirido para su mujer

-Buena tarde amor- dijo Candy llena de sorpresa al ver a su amado esposo esperándola

-Buena tarde pecosa- dijo abrazándola y besándola en plena boca, a ellos no les importaba el que dirán. Terry casi no iba por la universidad, porque siendo un actor conocido, era muy fácil que ni caminar lo dejaran, pero de nada le servía disfrazarse ya que la universidad entera sabía que Candice Grandchester era la esposa de Terius Grandchester- te traje tú regalo- le dice con travesura

-¿Un regalo para mí? Yo pensé que el rico desayuno en la cama era mi regalo…

-Bueno… sí ese fue el primero

-¿Hay más?

-Todos los que quieras

-¿Incluido tú?- le dice coqueta

-Bueno yo… pensaba envolverme para ti esta noche- le dice sonriendo con picardía

-Estaré expectante esperando abrir mi regalo- dijo ella sin achicarse, pero conteniéndose ya que estaban en medio de la calle a la salida de la universidad

-Por ahora te daré este- dijo extendiéndole una bolsita de terciopelo rojo. Candy tomó el obsequio y al abrirlo encuentra una llave anclada a un llavero con un narciso en un extremo y la llave en el otro

-¿Y esta llave?- pregunta sin entender

-Es la llave que mueve tu regalo

-No entiendo

-Mira- dijo Terry haciéndose a un lado e indicando que dirigiera su mirada a la acera de enfrente, donde esperaba majestuoso el Cadillac Modelo 30 en color blanco invierno con asientos en cuero rojo oscuro

-Solo veo un automóvil…- se interrumpió mirando las llaves que tenía firmemente tomadas entre sus manos

-Es tuyo- dijo Terry y lamentó no tener a mano algo con lo que plasmar ese momento, hace muchos meses que no veía en la amada carita de su esposa una sonrisa tan abiertamente alegre. Terry no necesitó más que eso para sentirse satisfecho de la elección del regalo para su esposa

-¡Es hermoso!- exclamó Candy acercándose al vehículo y comenzar a detallarlo

-Stear me ayudó en la elección, pero la idea fue mía… ¿quieres conducirlo?- Candy había aprendido a conducir en el vehículo de Terry cuando salían de paseo fuera de la ciudad

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo la rubia y saltó al asiento del piloto para comenzar a avanzar hacia su casa. Así es como Terry le celebró a Candy su cumpleaños número 17, luego en la noche Candy lo desenvolvió a él, así como se lo prometieron.

Llegando el mes de junio, vinieron las tan anheladas vacaciones de verano y el pronto nacimiento del primogénito Andrew Kleys. El matrimonio Grandchester viajó a Chicago para estar presente en tan bello acontecimiento en la vida de sus amigos, y hermano y junto a ellos los padres y hermanos de la rubia.

-¿Cómo te has sentido Karen?- preguntaba la pecosa estando en la habitación de su amiga

-Si dejamos a un lado el hecho de que tengo que dormir sentada, y que se me hinchan los pies, sumado a un pequeño dolor aquí en el bajo vientre… me siento bien, muy bien- respondió Karen con diversión - pero por favor no le digas a Albert lo del dolor, el médico me dijo que era de lo más normal estando en los últimos días del embarazo, pero tu hermano, es capaz de buscar al médico y dejarlo haciendo guardia aquí a mi lado… jajajaj… ¡ay!... ¡ay!- reía y se quejaba a la vez al sentir la pequeña presión de su hijo preparándose a nacer

-Sabes… te vez hermosa, ahí con tu abultado vientre- le dijo Candy, sin ninguna preocupación por la pequeña molestia de Karen

-No creo que me vea hermosa, es más todo lo veo redondo, ¡ni siquiera puedo ver mis pies!- respondió la futura mamá

-Sabes, pienso que será un varoncito

-Albert dice lo mismo, pero yo quiero una niña

-Te imaginas y tienes dos- al terminar la frase Candy ve que Karen abre sus ojos por la sorpresa de la afirmación- no olvides que mi madre es gemela y yo también, es decir, viene en la sangre de los Andrew

-Espero que sea herencia Derricks- dijo Karen

-Sí, también es posible…- dijo Candy pensativa

-Toc-toc

-Adelante- dice Karen y entran Terry y Albert

-¿Cómo te sientes futura mamá?- dice Terry como saludo

-Muy bien, pero ya quiero que mi bebé llegue a este mundo, me siento cansada

-Pero ya queda poco amor- dice Albert sentándose al lado de su esposa acariciando su cabello

-Ya quisiera verte a ti con esta panza

-Te vez hermosa con esa barriguita- decía Albert

-¡Ay!, tengo que ir al baño… ¿me acompañas Candy?- pidió toda afligida Karen

-Sí… vamos- Candy acompañó a Karen hasta el baño y entró con ella, ya que la mujer casi y no podía caminar

-Candy, debo confesarte algo

-Que ya tienes dolores de parto- dijo con seguridad Candy

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tu cara, tu forma de caminar, son cosas que evidencian el dolor- decía la enfermera. Cuando ya estaban listas para salir del baño Karen dice

-¡Oh!... me hice pis- dijo Karen con sorpresa ya que recién había orinado. Candy la observó y se dio cuenta que había roto bolsa

-No Karen, rompiste bolsa, vas a tener a tú bebé… vamos- dijo la pecosa y la llevó hasta la cama- Albert, ayúdame, ya viene tu hijo, vas a ser padre

-¡Qué!- la reacción de Albert fue de pura sorpresa

-Que vas a ser padre- le dice Terry dándole una palmada en la espalda

-Y ¿Qué hago ahora?- decía Albert sin poder quedarse quieto

-Tú nada, solo acompañar a Karen y darle ánimos. Terry, por favor, que llamen al médico- dijo Candy a su esposo mientras sentían los quejidos de Karen, suaves quejidos pero la presión se intensificaba

-¡Ay!... ¡ay!

-Candy- dijo Albert- hay que avisar a la tía abuela

-En un momento bajo para llamar. No te preocupes Albert, solo concéntrate en acompañar a Karen en esta espera que está llegando a su fin- dijo en tono muy profesional y bajó a llamar a Lakewood y ordenar que calentaran agua y llevaran paños limpios a la habitación de Karen que estaba pronta a dar a luz

Pasaron las horas y ya muy entrada la noche se oyó el llanto de un bebé. Albert estuvo todo el tiempo junto a Karen, y Candy ayudó al médico en tan noble tarea de ayudar a traer al mundo una nueva vida

-¡Es un varón!- salió Albert con el bebé en brazos para que su familia lo conociera, ellos ya habían escuchado el llanto del recién nacido, estaban todos muy atentos. Era un hermoso y robusto niño de cabello cobrizo parecido al de su madre y los bellos ojos de cielo de su padre, había pesado 3.890 gr.

-¡Qué hermoso es!- dijo Janice acercándose a Albert y felicitándolo

-Se parece mucho a ti de pequeño primo- decía Jeanette- nada más el color del cabello es diferente

-Sí, pero tenía que salir con algo de la madre- decía Albert muy orgulloso de su hijo

-¿Cómo está ella?

-Muy bien Jeanette, gracias. Solo la están preparando para que puedan entrar a verla- cuando terminó de decir esas palabras, Candy salió de la habitación y dijo

-Ya pueden pasar a verla- Jeanette y Janice no esperaron otra invitación, caminaron directo a la habitación no sin antes tomar al niño y entrar con él para que la madre lo amamantara

-Está muy hermoso tú hijo Albert… ¡felicidades!- se acercó Terry a saludar, abrazó a su amigo con real sentimiento de alegría, sin embargo, por su mente se coló el recuerdo de su pequeño que no tuvo la oportunidad de llegar a nacer

-Sí Albert, es muy hermoso- dijo Candy felicitando a su hermano, pero en su mente daba vueltas el mismo pensamiento de Terry

-¿Cómo lo llamarán?- quiso saber Candy

-Williams Anthony. Debo seguir con el nombre de mis ancestros y quiero honrar de alguna forma la memoria de Rosemary y Anthony

-Es un hermoso nombre Albert, la tía abuela se pondrá muy feliz de que al menos sigas una tradición

-En eso tienes razón Candy, ella estará muy contenta de saber que mi hijo llevará mi nombre. Sabes, la tía no ha estado muy bien, ella cada día se siente más enferma y no quiere que el médico intervenga. Estoy preocupado por ella- dijo Albert con tono triste mientras se sentaba en uno de los sitiales que habían sido puestos en el pasillo

-De todas las veces que me tocó verla sufrir los dolores de cabeza, cuando aún yo estaba soltera- decía Candy, recordando sus visitas a la mansión- siempre estuve preocupada por la condición de los dolores y ciertos síntomas que no me gustaron, pero como ella tiene médico de cabecera y yo soy solo una enfermera, no me atreví a dar mi opinión

-¿A qué te refieres Candy?- quiso saber Albert y la pecosa miró hacia Terry como pidiendo consejo, ya que él estaba al tanto de las sospechas de su linda pecosa. Su esposo así lo entendió y en una afirmativa respuesta en el silencio Candy explicó

-Uno de los últimos días en que la cuidé con Juliana su doncella, la tía presentó dolores de cabeza progresivos, momentos menos, momentos más intensos, no se acordaba de ciertas cosas simples como era abrir la puerta o se perdía en su propia habitación…

-Y eso que significa

-Pienso que puede tener un tumor cerebral- dijo Candy, y al ver la reacción en la cara de su hermano, agregó- Por favor Albert, yo no soy médico, puedo estar equivocada, solo el doctor Lewis puede diagnosticar algo así, pero te aconsejo que averigües, estoy segura que Juliana debe saber algo

Candy había plantado en su rubio hermano una preocupación extra sobre su tía. El hombre hizo como su hermana le aconsejó y una vez que la tía abuela llegó a Chicago con su doncella, Albert conversó con Juliana hasta que consiguió que le dijera la verdad de la enfermedad de Elroy Andrew, confirmando así, que su tía estaba realmente enferma y en espera de la muerte, porque en esos años no existían los adelantos que vemos hoy. Albert se comunicó con el doctor Lewis, y este habló claro y tendido sobre el tema de la enfermedad de la anciana mujer. Albert se entristeció mucho, después de todo amaba a su tía, ella prácticamente lo había criado luego de la muerte de sus padres y hermana. El médico le sugirió cuidar de Elroy el tiempo que le quedaba, que según sus cálculos, no sería mucho. Entonces Albert, hablando con su tía, le propuso quedarse con ellos en Chicago, ahora que había nacido el pequeño Williams Anthony, él quería que su tía estuviera cerca

-Tú hijo es hermoso Williams- había dicho la tía sosteniendo al niño en sus brazos

-Gracias tía- dijo y agregó- Sabe, quisiera que no regresara a Lakewood, tía- el rubio tanteando el terreno

-¿Quieres que me quede con ustedes?- quiso saber la anciana

-Sí tía. Lakewood está muy solitario durante el año, y ahora que nació mi hijo, yo quisiera que él creciera cerca de usted- la anciana abrió tremendos ojos y dijo

-Yo estaría feliz de poder ver crecer a tú hijo Williams…

-Lo único que le quiero decir, es que la educación del niño…

-No tienes que decirme nada Williams, yo entiendo que Williams Anthony- dijo fijando los ojos en el recién nacido- tiene una mamá y un papá para que lo eduquen

-Gracias tía- Albert la abrazó, y en ese momento sintió como que recuperaba algo de la tía a la que tanto amaba

Elroy estaba feliz con el hijo de Williams. Aunque no aceptaba a la madre, amó al hijo de su sobrino más querido, no podía negar el parecido, sus ojos eran herencia del padre de Albert, las facciones, todo para la anciana era ver a Williams de bebé, salvo por el color del pelo, pero se propuso acostumbrarse a eso.

Aunque las vacaciones de verano duraban desde junio a septiembre, tanto Terry como Candy tenían que trabajar. Otelo había durado en cartelera más que Romeo y Julieta, gracias a que Terius Grandchester era el protagonista, aunque no pretendía salir de gira, si organizaron una presentación en la ciudad de Chicago, mientras el matrimonio Grandchester permanecía en la ciudad, así pasaron los días y tuvieron que regresar a Nueva York

-Terry- dijo Candy en una noche muy calurosa

-Dime amor- dijo Terry mientras se preparaba para dormir

-Quiero intentarlo otra vez

-¿Qué cosa pecas?- preguntó Terry sin entender a su pecosa

-Quiero tener un bebé- dijo ella mirando a los ojos del hombre

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó

-Muy segura… cuando nació Williams Anthony, estuve muy feliz por Albert y Karen, pero en mi corazón sentí el vacío de que nuestro hijo no pudo nacer

-Yo sentí lo mismo pecosa, mi corazón dolió por la ausencia del que sería nuestro primogénito… Si tú te sientes preparada, yo seré muy cooperador- dijo sonriendo de medio lado animando así a Candy

-Eso no lo pongo en duda- dijo Candy coqueteando a su esposo, y acercándose a él lo abraza y dice al oído- ¿quieres comenzar a ayudarme en este momento?

-Sus deseos son órdenes para mí, bella señora- y se entregaron a la tarea de traer a un bebé Grandchester Andrew a este mundo

Por más que lo intentaron, Candy no lograba embarazarse. La ansiedad de la joven, hacía imposible que se embarazara.

Candy cada día estaba más triste, y Terry se desesperaba al verla así, desconsolada, nada había en ella de la chica vivaz y alegre de la que se enamoró. Terry sufría al ver la angustia reflejada en el hermoso rostro de su amada mujer.

-¡Cómo te odio Susana!- decía Terry en medio de su sufrimiento

Continuará


	43. Chapter 43 Terence Jeremy Fin

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

 **Notas de la autora: Capítulo final.**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón el haber podido compartir este fic con todos ustedes mis fieles lectores.**

Capítulo XLIII

Terence Jeremy

-¡Cómo te odio Susana!- decía Terry en medio de su sufrimiento

El médico les había dicho que ella estaba sana, no había ningún problema para acunar un nuevo bebé en su vientre, y todos sabemos que esta pareja sí puede engendrar. El médico les sugirió no tener intimidad pensando en que podía ser ese el momento de embarazarse, sino más bien, estar juntos porque así lo querían, disfrutarse en medio de la relaciones íntimas, no estar juntos solo por buscar un hijo

-Señores Grandchester- decía el médico en medio de la consulta- les aseguro que la demora es debido a la ansiedad e impaciencia de tener un hijo. Es más, ustedes perdieron su primer embarazo y eso hace que deseen otro con más fuerza y todo su mundo está girando en torno a eso

-Pero lo que más queremos es tener otro hijo, encuentro normal que nos aboquemos a eso- decía la pecosa

-Así es- afirmó el médico- pero a veces la ansiedad nos juega malas pasadas. Les recomiendo que lo tomen con calma, y sigan sus vidas igual que antes del primer embarazo, ¿o ese también lo buscaron?

-No, todo se dio en forma natural, con decirle que Candy quedó embarazada la primera vez que estuvimos juntos- dijo Terry haciendo que a Candy se le subieran los colores

-Ahí lo tienen, todo se dio en forma natural

Saliendo de la consulta del médico decidieron tratar de tomar todo con más calma

-El médico tiene razón Candy. En estos momentos nos hemos vuelto locos por el deseo de volver a embarazarnos y nos hemos olvidado un poco de nosotros…

-Estaba pensando lo mismo- dijo la pecosa- además, todavía estoy estudiando y quizás es muy pronto para tener un bebé… no es que no lo quiera, pero debemos descansar de buscar lo que vendrá con el tiempo

Los problemas en general habían dejado en paz al matrimonio de rebeldes, pero en el camino estaba la situación de Daniel Leagan. Sarah, no podía creer que su esposo estaría preso durante un tiempo prolongado si no se reponía el desfalco que había hecho al banco de Chicago, y la verdad, no tenía de donde sacar ese dinero, ni vendiendo la mansión, alcanzaba para cubrir lo que robó. Acudió a Elisa para ver si lograba algo, pero fue en vano, James no tenía intención alguna de pagar lo que él no debía, y su esposa nada iba a conseguir pidiéndoselo.

El mayor problema al que se enfrentaba Sarah, era que sin la protección de los Andrew, no tenía como subsistir. Siempre había llevado una vida de lujos que era proporcionada primero por su padre y luego con Elroy Andrew, posteriormente por su esposo, pero después de la estafa, se vieron en la obligación de gastar hasta el último centavo de la herencia personal de Sarah, esperanzados en el matrimonio de Archie con Annabeth, que les traería a sus manos la fortuna de los Britter, no se fijaban en gastos ni cuidaron lo poco que tenían o lograban conseguir, comenzaron a vender artículos de arte y joyas manteniendo así el estatus al que estaban acostumbrados, pero cuando sucedió lo del escándalo entre Annie y Neal, y luego Elliot Britter no quiso seguir negociando con ellos, todo, todo se perdió, su esposo fue encarcelado dejándola sola, Neal estudiaba bajo la protección de Williams, y Elisa en su casa con su esposo, no tenía a quien acudir.

Elisa, lo único que pudo hacer por su madre, fue darle un techo donde poder vivir mientras encontraba la forma de poder salir adelante. James y Elisa recibieron a Sarah en su casa, ya que la mujer no tenía donde caerse muerta. James aconsejó a su suegra que vendiera la mansión y así poder trabajar el dinero en el banco de Adams. Ella así lo hizo, y cuando a los meses de llegar a casa de su hija, Sarah logró solvencia, su yerno la "invitó" a salir de su casa. Sarah arrendó un muy austero departamento en Magnolia y ahí pasó el resto de su vida, que alternaba en visitar a su esposo en la cárcel de la que saldría en veinte años ya que nunca lograron pagar el dinero que Daniel Leagan había tomado del banco, y en las clases que daba como institutriz a una familia acomodada que no quería enviar a sus hijos a las escuelas que en ese tiempo existían.

Llegó julio de 1915 y con él otro matrimonio.

A Eleonor, el haber recibido parte del ramo de la novia en el matrimonio de su hijo, le hizo la vida junto a George Johnson. Tanto Eleonor como George eran mayores, no viejos, pero maduros, no querían perder más tiempo y decidieron unirse en matrimonio. El único problema que los mantenía muy afligidos era como harían para dividir sus tareas, él trabajaba en el banco más importante de Chicago y ella pertenecía a una compañía de teatro donde le iba muy bien, era famosa a nivel nacional. Eleonor, decidió que estaba muy enamorada del caballero de fino bigote que la conquistó con su galantería y consideración hacia su persona. George era todo lo contrario a ella, era un hombre tranquilo, dedicado a su trabajo, muy pendiente de hacer las cosas correctamente y era soltero, nunca había cortejado a ninguna mujer, eso a Eleonor la cautivó, cuando estaba junto a él, no podía creer la suerte de haber sido la primera en besarlo, en sentirlo, en amarlo, (aunque parezca de otro tiempo, recordemos que estamos en 1915). Con los días y sopesando la situación, Eleonor decidió dejar Nueva York y el teatro por seguir a su caballero a Chicago. En una de las últimas visitas que Johnson había hecho a Nueva York, Eleonor le dijo

-Ya tomé una decisión amor mío- dijo la mujer en la habitación en su casa (no tengo que explicarles lo que hacía George ahí, era soltero y entero hasta que conoció a Eleonor)

-¿Qué decidiste?- preguntó mientras acariciaba a la mujer que tenía a su lado

-Te seguiré a Chicago- dijo Eleonor mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres? ¿Y el teatro?...

-Lo que quiero, es estar junto a ti, mi lugar es a tú lado y el teatro fue mi compañero durante los años de mi soledad, ahora te tengo a ti, ya no lo necesito a él- dijo besando los finos labios de George para manifestarle así cuanto es que quiere permanecer a su lado

-Entonces- dijo George saboreando el beso- tengo fecha

-¿Cuál?- dijo Eleonor disfrutando del aroma del hombre con el que retozaba

-Julio, en julio quiero que seas mi esposa- George muy seguro de lo que decía

-En julio me convertiré en Eleonor Johnson, esposa del más fino caballero que en mi vida conocí

Y así fue que llegando julio, en la ciudad de Nueva York, George Johnson y Eleonor Baker, se unieron en matrimonio en presencia de sus seres queridos, Terius y Candy, Claire junto a Archie, Aiken, Jeanette y sus hijos, y por supuesto Albert y Karen, Stear no pudo asistir porque había ido de vacaciones a Florida, sus suegros le habían invitado. Fue todo muy sencillo, nada de lujos ni fastuosas fiestas, solos junto a quienes les querían verdaderamente.

-La veo muy feliz- decía Candy a su rebelde mientras bailaban muy pegaditos los dos

-También lo noto pecas. Ella merece ser feliz, y George se ha ganado todo mi respeto

-Es un buen hombre mi tío- Candy se sentía tan agradecida de tener una verdadera familia, padres, hermanos, tíos y primos

-Un buen hombre tú tío, espero siempre siga igual, porque si hace suf…

-Calma… aún no termina el día de su boda u tú pensando en que no la haga sufrir- decía Candy, abrazándose aún más a su esposo para besarlo

-Ahora ella se irá a Chicago a vivir

-Sí tú quieres la seguimos…- dijo Candy provocándolo

-No es para tanto pecosa, contigo a mi lado no necesito más. En ti está mi vida entera- y siguieron disfrutando de la fiesta que se dio muy romántica

Terry había contestado la carta de Charlie, contándole todo lo que habían pasado desde que salió del hospital, hasta esos días llenos de felicidad y la pérdida de su hijo. Charlie les respondió y en septiembre volvieron a recibir correspondencia desde Francia e Inglaterra.

Si bien es cierto que Charlie y Flamy se encontraban bien, las batallas no cesaban y los heridos y muertos no se hacían esperar…"esto es una carnicería"… eran las palabras de su amigo, "Flamy ha estado muy afectada, aunque no lo creas, la guerra te hace ver la vida de otro modo, se valora mucho más lo que tenemos y no se extraña lo que no alcanzamos. Quisiera que esto se acabara pronto, hace unos días, uno de mis compañeros camilleros regresó herido de gravedad, Flamy entró a pabellón para asistir al médico en la operación, pero mi amigo no resistió, sabes que es lo más triste… él tenía familia, esposa e hijos… creo que ya no seguiré escribiendo, estoy llorando, te das cuenta Terry, tu amigo Charlie llorando…" Terry agradecía que la carta la recibió él y no Candy, porque las palabras de Charlie eran muy fuertes hasta para la pecosa, si la dura Flamy estaba afectada, que más para su frágil y delicada esposa.

De Inglaterra, el Duque no tenía muy buenas noticias. Por más que lo intentó, el rey no lo dejó abandonar el país. Terry ya lo intuía, Kelly les había adelantado algo de esas malas noticias. Lo importante es que estaba bien, había enviado a sus hijos a la villa en Escocia, y así poder protegerlos un poco más que estando en Londres…"doy gracias que tú te encuentres es América y que tu hermano Richard sea menor"… versaba la carta de Richard…"apenas logre el permiso, regreso junto a ustedes con los niños". Esta carta sí la podía leer Candy, y así lo hizo, agradeciendo en sus oraciones que sus seres queridos dícese su suegro, Charlie y ahora Flamy, se encontraran bien.

Llegando septiembre, Candy y Terry tuvieron que viajar hasta las montañas donde estaba enclavado el Hogar de Pony, si bien es cierto que se alojaron en Lakewood, no podían dejar de visitar el hogar que tanto amaba la pecosa

-¡Que alegría el tenerlos por acá hijos!- decía una señorita Pony algo más desmejorada que la última vez que la vieron el día de su boda hace casi un año

-También estamos muy contentos de verlas señorita Pony, hermana María- decía la pecosa. Ellas, al igual que todos sus seres queridos, estaban al tanto de la pérdida tan preciada que había afectado a sus queridos muchachos, pero el tema no se tocó

-Supongo que viajaron para estar presentes en el matrimonio de Tom y Cristina- decía la religiosa mientras pasaban al interior del hogar, los días ya estaban refrescando y en medio de las montañas era aún peor

-Sí, nos llegó la invitación, y aprovechando que aún tengo algunos días libres de la universidad, pedí adelantados día de vacaciones en el hospital, y aquí estamos- decía Candy- a Terry tampoco le fue difícil conseguir unos cuantos días

-No podíamos faltar a la boda de tan grandes amigos como lo son Tom y Cristina- agregó Terry cuando recibía una taza de chocolate caliente de manos de la señorita Pony- gracias, me hacía falta

-mmmm… está muy rico- saboreaba Candy- me recuerda cuando vivía aquí

-Está hecho con la leche que nos trae Tom… su granja ha crecido mucho, y se ha expandido gracias a los consejos de un banquero amigo suyo- conversaba la hermana María

-James Adams- comentó Terry

-¡Ese mismo!- exclamó la señorita Pony- ese hombre y sus consejos, han hecho de la granja del señor Stevens, una de las más prósperas de la región. Es por eso que los chicos decidieron casarse, ahora tienen solvencia como para comenzar una familia, y el padre de Tom, dice que quiere nietos pronto

-Ya me imagino la granja Stevens llena de niños rubios como Tom- dijo la pecosa divertida- esperemos que todo resulte como ellos lo tienen planeado

Así, pasaron las horas en una muy amena conversación y antes de que cayera la noche y más frio, tuvieron que retirarse hasta la mansión en Lakewood.

Una vez llegaron a Lakewood, Dorothy, que viajaba con ellos adonde fueran, ya les tenía preparada la habitación. El matrimonio decidió cenar en el cuarto, y en medio de la comida Terry comentó

-Tom y Cristina- decía Terry- ¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado?

-Tienes razón amor. Tom quedó muy herido después de lo de Elisa

-Eso mismo puede haber ayudado a que Tom le entregase su corazón a Cristina

-¿Cómo?... no entiendo- la pecosa no puede leer la mente de su esposo

-Yo te amo- comenzó a explicar Terry- y si te perdiera por algo ajeno a nosotros, mi corazón seguiría amándote, porque estaría completo aunque no te tuviera a mi lado… pero otra cosa muy diferente debe ser que te rompan el corazón, y eso es lo que le pasó a Tom, Elisa lo destrozó y Cristina lo amó así, todo derrotado y con pedazos menos, resquebrajado y dolido, ella con cariño, cuidado y paciencia fue remendando aquellas partes rotas y llenando el vacío en la vida del que ahora será su esposo

-Que bellas palabras Terry- dijo la señora pecas con los ojos aguados- Yo nunca soportaría perderte, ni siquiera puedo vislumbrar una vida sin ti…

Al día siguiente, muy de mañana se dirigieron a la granja Stevens, ya que ahí sería celebrado el matrimonio civil y el religioso, los padres de los novios ofrecerían un almuerzo a todas sus visitas, que prácticamente eran los padres y hermanos de Cristina, alguna que otra tía de Tom, y Candy con Terry. Todo el rancho festejaba, la mayoría de los trabajadores conocían a Tom desde pequeño, y compartían su felicidad.

Una vez celebrada la unión, vinieron los abrazos y los buenos deseos

-Estoy tan feliz por ti- dijo Candy abrazando a su amiga junto a Terry

-Felicidades Cristina, se te ve radiante- agregó Terry

-Candy, Terry… no lo puedo creer, ahora soy Cristina Stevens

-Conquistaste el corazón de mi hermano amiga, lo ayudaste a sanar y le mostraste el camino para volver a amar

-Lo quiero tanto- decía Cristina viendo hacia donde se encontraba su esposo que era saludado por su padre. El matrimonio Grandchester dejó a Cristina con uno de sus hermanos y fueron a saludar a Tom

-Tom, hermano, que alegría verte tan feliz- dijo en medio del abrazo

-Estoy más que feliz Candy… mi corazón se abrió a la posibilidad de amar a Cristina, y aquí me tienes- el vaquero no cabía en sí de tan feliz que estaba

-Entiendo tu emoción Tom- le decía Terry saludando al novio- es un día tan especial que hasta me gustaría repetirlo junto a mi pecosa

-Es verdad, es un día hermoso…

-Ahora tienen que llenar la granja de vaqueritos- dijo Terry divertido

-O enfermeritas- agregó Tom siguiendo la chacota del castaño

-Los padres de Cristina son personas muy amables- le dice Candy a su hermano

-Sí. Ellos son como nosotros, personas sencillas y de trabajo… el único problema fueron sus hermanos- dijo Tom en voz bajita

-Ya veo- Terry miró hacia el sector donde estaba reunida la familia de la novia- son tres… y bien robustos

-Al principio me miraron con recelo

-No los culpo- la pecosa también los miraba- Cristina e su única hermana

-Yo tuve que lidiar con un par de celosos primos- Terry a la carga- y mira aquí estoy… victorioso… jajaja

-Sí. Especialmente con Archie… supongo- dijo Tom también riéndose

Un día hermoso para Tom y Cristina. Ella, como le había dicho Terry a Candy, había recibido en sus brazos a un Tom muy mal herido. Elisa había dejado una herida de muerte en el corazón del humilde vaquero. El chico logró enamorarse de Cristina ya que ella con el inmenso amor que tenía para el ganadero, logró unir y remendar los pedazos de corazón que traía en la mano, y el apuesto vaquero le dio la oportunidad al amor de reinventarse en su vida.

Están recién casados y para que Cristina no dejara de trabajar, ya que a ella le gustaba mucho su profesión, buscaron una plaza en el Hospital San José, donde Candy estudió enfermería. El matrimonio Stevens Curtis, se establecería en el rancho Stevens, ya que sería la herencia de Tom, después de que su padre dejara de existir. El hospital no quedaba tan alejado, así es que Tom, venía cada tarde cuando terminaba sus labores, a buscar a Cristina. Ellos tienen un muy buen matrimonio.

Cuando llegó octubre, el matrimonio Grandchester celebró un año de casados por lo civil. Festejaron ellos dos solitos, ya que cuando se casaron tuvieron que separarse hasta diciembre, entonces quisieron disfrutar de esa unión en forma íntima. Terry llevó a su esposa a una cena muy especial en el mejor restaurant que había en la ciudad de Nueva York y luego fueron a la opera en el Metropolitan Opera de New York, a ver a al tenor italiano Giovanni Martinelli en Otello

-Es primera vez que asisto a una ópera- le dijo la pecosa a Terry

-Para mí es la primera vez con mi señora pecas- decía Terry siempre embromándola

-Es lindo que sea la primera vez para los dos- respondió ella guiñando un ojo, gesto tan particular de ella. Luego de la ópera, fueron a su residencia que les servía de refugio, frente a la chimenea calentando sus cuerpos en este frio invierno. Una vez estuvieron en su habitación, Terry dijo muy sugerente

-Vamos a seguir intentándolo pecosa- usando un tono sugestivo que hiso de Candy… agua. Se acercó lentamente hasta su mujer que en esos momentos soltaba sus rizos de las horquillas que habían sostenido alguno de sus cabellos, porque siempre lo llevaba suelto, solo en el hospital se obligaba a tomarlo y esconderlo en una red junto a la cofia. Terry comenzó a ayudarla y luego paso a aflojar el vestido que había lucido Candy durante la noche, tomó todo el cabello de la rubia y lo llevó a un lado para posar sus labios en el lugar que había despejado, Candy cerró sus ojos para concentrarse en las sensaciones tan deliciosas que le provocaba la proximidad de su muy apuesto marido, las manos del hombre volaron por el cuerpo de su mujer hasta hacerla sucumbir a sus encantos y llevándola a la cama se amaron con la tranquilidad que les daba el saberse juntos para siempre.

Otro suceso importante en la vida de nuestros rebeldes, llegó en la semana de navidad en 1915. Iona Bain, abuela paterna de Candy, logra arribar a América, encontrándose con la familia de su hijo y su nieta perdida.

Candy, fue invitada por sus padres a celebrar la navidad con ellos, recordemos que sería la primera navidad juntos. Terry sabía de la sorpresa que le tenían a Candy pero desconocía la que se llevaría él, y como era muy bueno guardando secretos, llegaron a la mansión Andrew como si fuera una invitación cualquiera a eso de las seis de la tarde en noche buena

-Buena tarde hijos- fue el saludo de Aiken

-Buena tarde padre- decía Candy abrazándose a él- hace un frío que me cala los huesos

-Buena tarde Aiken- saludó Terry a su suegro, con el que llevaba muy buena relación

-Pasen al salón, ahí está toda la familia y sirven chocolate caliente y pastelitos- dijo mirando a la golosa de su hija que siempre moría por comer cosas dulces, mientras los acompañaba al salón

-Buena tarde familia- fue como saludó Candy a los suyos

-Buena tarde chicos- la vos de Jeanette saludando a los jóvenes, y luego todos sus hermanos se le fueron encima a la pecosa llenándola de besos y abrazos, este ritual lo practicaban cada vez que se veían, y Candy era la más feliz. Terry disfrutaba de ver la felicidad de su pecosa rodeada por su familia, era extraño, con ellos no sufría de celos. Vika Aileen, era alzada en brazos por Candy, ya que siendo la más pequeña no alcanzaba a dar besos y abrazos. También estaban presentes en esta reunión especial George y Eleonor Johnson, que felizmente casados, llevaban una vida maravillosa

-Buena tarde madre- fue el saludo de Terry, abrazando a la mujer, nada de saludos protocolares con ella- George, un gusto volver a verle- decía palabras sinceras el castaño

-También para nosotros es un placer verlos- respuesta de George

-¡Candy!- la llamó su padre desde la entrada del salón- te tenemos una sorpresa hija- dijo el hombre con la cara llena de alegría- la pecosa seguía rodeada de sus hermanos y Terry estaba con su madre y George, cuando Aiken hace pasar a una mujer entrada en años pero que se notaba había sido una belleza en sus años jóvenes- hija, te presento a Iona Bain, mi madre- Terry miraba a la mujer y a su pecosa, y lo único que la diferenciaba de la mujer era el color del cabello, que fue heredado por el gemelo de Candy, Reid, los tres eran idénticos, se notaban en el muchacho los rasgos varoniles, pero se parecían mucho, si hasta las pecas parecían ser las mismas

-Aileen- dijo la mujer con voz suave- no puedo creerlo, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver hija- la mujer lloraba, Candy se acercó a ella y uniéndose en un abrazo con el alma dijo

-Abuela- la voz de Candy era casi un susurro- no creí que tenía una abuela tan hermosa- se habían separado un poco y se miraban como lo que era, la primera vez que se veían

-Tú eres hermosa Aileen. Aiken y Jeanette me lo habían dicho, pero verte es mucho mejor- la anciana la besaba y acariciaba con ese amor de abuelita incondicional

-Abuela, te quiero presentar a mi esposo- dijo acercándose hasta donde se encontraba Terry y su madre- el es Terius Grandchester- los presentaba

-Mucho gusto señora- saludó Terry como todo un noble caballero que era

-El gusto es mío joven- Iona, hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza que le recordó a Terius ciertas maneras que reconocía en Candy- un bello para mi bella Aileen- dijo la abuelita haciendo que Terry se sonrojara, los hombres no están muy acostumbrados a oír halagos acerca de su aspecto físico, pero a las abuelitas se les perdona todo. Inmediatamente Terry quiso presentar a su madre, pero ella lo detuvo diciendo

-Ya hemos sido presentadas hijo

-Así es, su madre Terius es muy hermosa, ya veo de dónde sacó usted sus encantos- Terry no lo podía creer, la abuelita era igual a la nieta o viceversa, entre las dos lo iban a mantener sonrosado toda la noche, además estaba Vika Aileen, que lo miraba como si él fuera de de otro mundo. Vika, hacía que Terry soñara con una hija igual a ella, ya que era el calco de Candy- que bella niña debes haber sido pecosa- le dijo Terry a Candy cuando conocieron a la familia de la rubia

Ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche, cuando los hicieron pasar a la mesa y cenar, los más pequeños ya habían cenado y ahora estaban dormidos. Fue una navidad perfecta para los chicos. Cuando llegó la hora de los postres, Candy no dejó ni uno solo sin probar, lo mismo que su abuela Iona

-Ya veo de donde sacaste el gusto por las cosas dulces pecosa… jajaja- decía Terry en medio de carcajadas, ya que todos en la mesa habían escuchado el comentario

-Sí- secundó Aiken- si no nos apuramos, vamos a quedar sin nada… jajaja- y era verdad, las dos comían postres, como si fuera el último día en la tierra

Para los escoceses en 1915, la navidad no se celebraba. Tradicionalmente, la Navidad se celebraba en silencio en el país, ya que la Iglesia de Escocia, Iglesia Presbiteriana o no dio la debida importancia a la misma. No fue hasta 1970 que el 25 de diciembre fue declarado como una ocasión especial en el país. Navidad en Escocia es un asunto sencillo, pero elegante y distinta del resto del mundo. El festival es un momento para familias y amigos a unirse y pasar unos momentos inolvidables juntos. Scottish Navidad es todo acerca de fiesta, bebidas, bailes, juegos, canto y música. El fin de la Navidad marca los preparativos para las celebraciones de Año Nuevo, el cual es considerado como festival aún más importante que la Navidad, por algunas personas.

Aunque tradicionalmente los escoceses no celebraban la navidad, tanto Iona, Aiken como Jeanette, sí conocían de la festividad, la primera se había casado con un americano, y su hijo nacido y criado en Estados Unidos, celebraban las tradiciones haciendo una mezcla de ellas agregando a sus fiestas los regalos, pero con la excepción de que eran hechos por sus propias manos, así fue como Candy y Terry recibieron un hermoso juego de mantelería bordado, que había tomado el año entero a Jeanette confeccionar. Iona le regaló a su nieta y esposo un tartán perteneciente a su clan familiar

-Nosotros también tenemos un regalo para todos ustedes- se oyó la voz de George que tomando de la mano a su amada esposa dijo- en abril de 1916, seremos padres- soltó el moreno de fino bigote, y sintieron a alguien ahogarse con lo que tomaba…

-Cof-cof-cof- carraspeaba Terry- ujum-ujum- trataba desesperadamente despejar su garganta, al escuchar las palabras de George no pudo tragar el líquido que saboreaba de la forma normal, y se ahogó, estaba rojo ya que se le dificultaba respirar

-Terry, ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿te sientes bien?

-Sí pecas- decía haciendo gestos con la mano- … ujum… fue solo un accidente… cof-cof

-Hijo, ¿no te agradó la idea de tener un hermanito?- se acercó Eleonor a preguntar ya que ella sí notó que el ahogo de su hijo era producto de la noticia que recibió

-Madre estoy feliz por ti y George, pero debiste decírmelo de a poquito… cof-cof- y en medio de un respiro abrazó a su madre con todo el amor que le podía entregar- espero que sea una niña… ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes madre?

-No sabía como hacerlo- dijo con sinceridad- sabemos lo que han sufrido y…

-Madre, eso ya es pasado, y este embarazo es tú presente, estoy realmente muy contento con esta sorpresa y sé que Candy también - terminó de decir el castaño, y volviéndose a mirar a su esposa la encontró en los brazos de George, saludándolo por tamaña noticia

-Tío George, es una noticia maravillosa

-Gracias Candy- fueron las escuetas palabras de su tío

-Te das cuenta Terry- dijo Candy dirigiéndose a su esposo

-¿De qué?- dijo levantando una ceja

-Tú vas a tener un hermano que será mi cuñado y a la vez mi primo- dijo Candy toda divertida

-Tienes razón pecas, no lo había pensado… jajaja… - y añadió- yo quiero una hermana

-Será lo que Dios quiera, y será hermoso- dijo Candy besando a su marido en tanto que los demás seguían llenando de felicidades y buenos deseos a los futuros padres

La noche de navidad finalizó y el joven matrimonio regresó a su hogar, estaban muy cansados, el día había sido ajetreado y la feliz noticia del embarazo de Eleonor, había despertado en ellos aquello que querían dejar dormir para siempre, el recuerdo de su pequeño y los intentos fallidos de embarazarse. Estando ya cómodamente en su cama, Candy dice

-Terry…

-mmmmm- fue la respuesta del casi dormido castaño

-Quiero hacerte una proposición, pero no necesito de tu respuesta justo en este momento…

-Dime pecosa- dijo Terry abriendo sus bellos ojos para fijar su mirada en la señora pecas

-No sé como empezar…

-Por el principio Candy, es lo más sencillo

-A ti nunca te afectó que yo fuera adoptada ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no Candy, fue lo que menos me importó, yo me enamoré de ese tarzán pecoso que se pasaba de árbol en árbol, que me decía mis claras y mis oscuras, el detalle de tu adopción era el menor entre tanto detalle propio… jajaja

-¡Ponte serio Terry!… lo que quiero decirte lo amerita- dijo Candy en solemne tono, y Terry se dio cuenta que lo que Candy quería decirle era algo trascendental

-Está bien Candy, te escucho- dijo incorporándose y sentándose en la cama

-Como nosotros- continuó Candy- no hemos podido embarazarnos, yo quisiera darme y darle la oportunidad de tener padres y una familia a un niño de la casa de Pony- concluyo muy nerviosa, tanto era así que las sábanas sufrían en sus manos

-¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres Candy?- cuestionó Terry

-Sí, pero como te dije antes, no quiero que me des una respuesta apresurada…

-Candy, mi amor- la interrumpió Terry en medio de un abrazo muy apretado y significativo para él- yo estaba buscando las palabras precisas para sugerirte lo mismo

-De verdad….estás hablando en serio

-Claro pecosa, como crees que yo te embromaría con algo así- Terry hablaba mirando la alegría que reflejaba el rostro de Candy

-Gracias Terry, ya verás que seremos muy felices

Así llegó el fin de año de 1915, y la familia en pleno se reunió en Lakewood, incluyendo a los padres de Claire, que habían llegado a principios de diciembre, Jules y Amélie Dechamps.

Casa llena, decía Williams, ya que Donovan Brown también logró llegar a despedir el año en familia, y con una visita muy importante para él. El padre de Anthony, había encontrado el amor en una dulce italiana llamada Benedetta Fiore, a quien de cariño nombraba como Bettina. Ella era viuda y tenía un hijo adolescente de trece años que la acompañaba adonde fuere que ella iba, de nombre Vincenso Fiore. El señor Brown, no se había visto tan feliz en años, los mismo en que perdió a su familia.

Terry y Candy, pasaron por la casa de Pony, a visitar primeramente a sus madres y luego plantearles la decisión que habían tomado

-Pero Candy- le había dicho la hermana María- no es que les queramos decir que no adopten sino más bien mostrarles que ahora que estudias y trabajas, no te quedará tiempo para ver a un hijo

-Entiendo lo que usted quiere decir hermana María, pero si yo me embarazara y tuviéramos que recibir un hijo ahora, sería lo mismo- dijo Candy buscando en la mirada de su esposo el apoyo necesario

-En eso tienes razón Candy- ahora es la señorita Pony- nosotros no vamos a ser quienes te nieguen el placer de ser madre. Si tú y el señor Grandchester creen estar haciendo lo correcto, lo único que nos queda por decir es que cuando el hijo de su corazón llegue a él lo sepan querer como si fuera propio

-Gracias señorita Pony, hermana María- dijo Candy y abrazó a sus madres. Ese día ellos compartieron con los niños que habitaban el orfanato, para los pequeños no era nada nuevo ver por ahí al joven matrimonio, pero ese día era especial para los futuros padres y para un afortunado niño que comenzaría el 1916 con una familia. Mientras jugaban con los niños, hubo uno en especial que llamó la atención de nuestros rebeldes, era un mocito de casi tres años, que estaba con un lazo amarrando a unos patitos… ¡oh! Deyabú…se dijo Candy… y perdió su mirada en el pequeño, cuando Terry miró hacia donde dirigía la vista su esposa, se encontró con un chiquillo de bellos rizos castaños salpicado de pecas, y el corazón de Terry comenzó a latir a un ritmo desconocido, los ojos del actor se llenaron de lágrimas que no pudo contener y viendo hacia su esposa, se percata que ella también lloraba, habían encontrado a su "hijo de corazón"

Cuando llegaron a Lakewood con el infante en sus brazos, todos los miraron con marcadas interrogaciones en sus ojos, ellos habían tomado la decisión de adoptar sin pedir el consejo ni la venia de nadie, solo las madres de Candy habían tenido la oportunidad de compartir con ellos sus pensamientos al respecto

-Familia- dijo Terry junto a su amada Candy, con un semblante henchido de una felicidad desconocida- les presento a Terence Jeremy Grandchester Andrew

FIN

 **Más notitas: Mi hija me convenció de subir todos los capítulos de una vez. Espero les gustara, esta, mi última sorpresa.**

 **Este va a ser mi última comunicación con ustedes, pero estén pendientes, porque ya tengo otra idea creciendo en mi mente y para poder subir los capítulos, primero tengo que tener al meno seis escritos.**

 **De verdad, espero les gustara la historia, y mi manera de contarla.**

 **Debo agradecer, que no tuve que vetar ningún comentario. Si bien es cierto que no les puedo dar el gusto a todas, por ejemplo Anmoncer, en la próxima prometo no casar a Albert con Karen.**

 **Anieram, a veces no quería leer tus comentarios, pero al final entendí que tú solo tratabas de ayudarme y dirigirme en la escritura. Espero poder contar contigo en cada una de las historias que llegue a subir, muchas gracias.**

 **Skarlet Northman, fuiste la primera en postear que te gustaba la historia, y me has acompañado en cada uno de los capítulos.**

 **Stormaw, me fascina que me des ideas, no cambies.**

 **A todos los invitados, muchas gracias.**

 **93 amigas y amigos que me postearon con sus pensamientos, muchas gracias. Se entiende que no puedo mencionarlos a todos.**

 **Un abrazo a todos ustedes... se viene el epílogo... No creo poder hacer una segunda parte, o mejor, el tiempo lo dirá. Bye**


	44. Chapter 44 Epílogo

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia Ficticia. Todos los personajes nuevos son de exclusiva invención de esta autora.**

Epílogo

Mirando un bello atardecer sentados frente a un hermoso lago en Escocia, encontramos a nuestros rebeldes en sus setentas, Terry 73 y Candy 72.

A mediados de 1916, Candy y Terry recibieron en su casa en Nueva York a su amigo Charlie Sanders y su esposa Flamy. El 21 de febrero de 1916, dio inicio la batalla de Verdún que terminó el 18 de diciembre del mismo año, dejando 500.000 muertos a su paso. Flamy había sido enviada a dar apoyo en uno de los campamentos en medio de esa batalla, donde en uno de los enfrentamientos la morena había resultados mal herida, siendo trasladada a La Salpetriere donde ella ejercía como enfermera militar. Estando allí su esposo, desde noviembre de 1915, solicitó la baja de la morena y de él mismo, para regresar a América apenas se pudiera. Así Charlie y Flamy Sanders, tocaron a la puerta de los Grandchester

-No creo que sea buena idea Charlie - decía Flamy a su esposo antes de tocar a la puerta

-No te preocupes amor, en las cartas que nos enviaban, nunca dijeron algo malo sobre ti, y sabes muy bien que Candy no es del tipo de personas que guarden rencores, y Terry es lo máximo como amigo- trataba de calmarla Charlie

-Espero que tengas razón

-Toc-toc- Charlie hizo sonar el golpeador de puerta con el escudo de los Grandchester en medio, siendo recibidos por Dorothy, ya que el mayordomo estaba enfermo

-Muy buenos días señorita- dijo Charlie

-Muy buenos días- fue la respuesta de Dorothy, esperando alguna seña de los recién llegados

-Mi nombre es Charlie Sanders y ella es mi esposa Flamy, quisiéramos ver a los señores

-Pasen, esperen un momento aquí, mientras busco a los señores- dijo Dorothy, y viendo que habían entendido, se dirigió al interior de la casa

-¡Que hermosa casa!- murmuró Flamy, ella que venía de una familia pobre, no estaba acostumbrada a los lujos

-Es verdad, pero esto no es nada en comparación al palacio del padre de Terry en Londres- igual hablaba bajito mientras observaban el lugar

-Adelante- escucharon la voz de Dorothy- el señor les recibirá en el salón- dijo la mujer y los dirigió hasta Terry

-Toc-toc- tocó Dorothy para anunciarse- señor, aquí está el matrimonio Sanders

-¡Bienvenido amigo!- fue la profunda voz de Terry saludando a su amigo de la infancia agregando un efusivo abrazo- ¡qué alegría verte sano y salvo!... Dorothy… avísele a la señora que tenemos visitas, pero no le diga quienes- dijo divertido, conociendo la curiosidad de su mujer

-Gracias por recibirnos Terry. Mira, te presento a mi esposa, Flamy Hamilton, ahora Sanders- dijo muy orgulloso Charlie

-Ya nos conocemos, ¿no es así señora?- dijo Terry recordando el día en que se despedía de Candy y la morena no los dejaba tranquilos. Aún así, tomó la mano de Flamy y la besó protocolarmente

-Ehh… sí, así es señor Grandchester- fue lo que logró decir Flamy. En eso se escucha la voz de un pequeño niño entrando al salón

-¡Papá, papá!... Prudence no me quiere dar galletas- decía el niño en sus medias palabras

-Ven acá hijo- dijo Terry y alzó al niño en sus brazos- mira Terence, tenemos visitas- dijo hablando en forma seria para enseñar al niño- él es el señor Charlie Sanders y su esposa Flamy… Charlie, te presento a mi hijo Terence- dijo bajando al niño al nivel de suelo

-Mucho gusto- dijo el pequeño haciendo una reverencia

-Mucho gusto pequeño…

-Terence Grandchester- dijo el pequeño estirando su mano para saludar a Charlie, como todo un caballerito

-Terence- dijo Charlie entre divertido y sorprendido por el comportamiento del pequeño

-Buenos días- se escuchó la voz de Candy, que al darse cuenta de quien era el hombre, no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó a abrazarlo- Charlie, gracias a Dios que estás bien. Me alegro tanto de que ya estés aquí- Candy se da la vuelta y ve a Flamy, creyó estar viendo un fantasma, la chica no era ni la sombra de lo que fue, estaba muy delgada y demacrada, a tal punto que Candy se preocupó

-Hola Flamy- dijo como saludo

-Buen día Candy- ella no cambiaba

-Pero díganos ¿a qué debemos su visita?- habló ofreciéndoles asiento en un acogedor sofá de dos cuerpos que adornaba la estancia, mientras que ellos se sentaron en frente con su hijo que permanecía en silencio

-Llegamos esta mañana desde Europa, Candy. Y como teníamos esta dirección de ustedes, decidimos pasar a visitarlos antes de ir a Chicago

-Es la mejor decisión que hayan podido tomar- dijo Candy llena de alegría por saber a sus amigos a salvo

Desde ese día, la amistad de los dos matrimonios se fue consolidando. Terry les cedió el departamento que había comprado para iniciar su vida con Candy, ese que no pudieron habitar. Candy consiguió una plaza para Flamy en el hospital donde ella trabajaba y Charlie, consiguió entrar como tramoya al teatro Strafford. Con el tiempo decidieron quedarse en Nueva York, y cuando el matrimonio Grandchester emigró a Escocia, Charlie quedó a cargo de la mansión de los chicos en la gran ciudad, percibiendo así, otro sueldo además del que ganaba en el teatro y aunque no pudieron tener hijos a causa de las heridas que sufrió Flamy en la guerra, siempre fueron felices con lo que la vida les regaló.

El matrimonio Grandchester Andrew, emigró a Escocia, una vez terminó la guerra y los viajes al viejo continente se reanudaron. Con ellos viajaron la familia de Candy sus padres, hermanos y lógicamente su abuela Iona. Eleonor sintió mucho la partida de su hijo y su familia, lo mismo que George, en esos casi cuatro años desde que adoptaron a Terence, Eleonor fue muy feliz regaloneando a su primer nieto y en abril de 1916, recibiendo la bendición de ser madre otra vez dando a luz a un precioso niño de pelo muy oscuro y sendos ojos azules herencia de su madre al que llamaron Gideon Johnson Baker, el significado de su nombre "poderoso guerrero", fue un muchacho fuerte y obediente, siguió los pasos de su padre, estudiando leyes y trabajando para la familia Andrew junto a Williams Anthony. Dos meses después del nacimiento de Gideon, Eleonor dice a George estando ya en la habitación con el bebé bien dormido en su cunita

-¿Eres feliz amado mío?- dijo muy melosa la ex actriz

-A que viene esa pregunta Eleonor, soy el hombre más dichoso sobre la faz de la tierra- dijo el hombre con su acostumbrada parsimonia, que volvía loca las hormonas de Eleonor

-Quiero darte un regalo, que espero te haga feliz- dijo besando a su esposo con amor

-¿Un regalo? ¿Cuál es el motivo?- preguntó en medio del beso algo apasionado de parte de Eleonor

-Lo adquirí en medio de la cuarentena, y no lo puedo devolver- dijo ella ya casi encima de George quitándole con mucha facilidad la parte superior del pijama, a lo que él no puso resistencia alguna

-Todo lo que quieras darme será bienvenido- dijo con dificultad en medio de las demandas de su esposa

-Cuando terminemos lo que estamos empezando, te lo daré- dijo Eleonor ya comiéndose a besos a su galán de fino bigote

-Entonces amor mío- dijo George posicionándose sobre su esposa- terminemos lo que empezaste- siguiendo con su juego de seducción se amaron como venían haciéndolo desde hace mucho tiempo y al finalizar la entrega amorosa, Eleonor le dice

-Para marzo, la cigüeña nos visitará otra vez- y George que aún se estaba recuperando de lo que su esposa tan apasionadamente le daba, quedó en Shock. Pasó el tiempo, y en marzo de 1917 como lo había dicho Eleonor, llegó una hermosa niña de facciones tan hermosas como su madre, y los ojos más azules que habían visto pero de cabello negro como la noche, a formar parte de esta familia, su nombre Zoe, quien al crecer, demostró lo parecida que podía llegar a ser con su madre, estilosa y amante de las tendencias, famosa por su encanto y regalona a más no poder de su padre y hermano mayor Terius.

Eleonor entendía que su hijo mayor debía hacer su vida cerca de su padre para que algún día muy lejano a 1919, representara al Ducado de Grandchester en la Cámara de los Lores

Para 1919, el matrimonio Adams Leagan, ya tenían dos hijos varones, el mayor James Adams Leagan, nacido en septiembre de 1916 y Thomas Adams Leagan que llegó a la vida de la pareja en noviembre de 1918, a James le llamó mucho la atención el nombre que su mujer escogió para su segundo hijo

-Elisa, ¿Por qué quieres ponerle Thomas al niño?, debiera llevar el nombre de tu padre…

-No sé, me gusta más Thomas… nada especial, pero yo creo que Neal llamará a alguno de sus hijos con el nombre de mi padre- dijo Elisa muy suelta de cuerpo

-Está bien, si a ti te gusta- dijo James, aceptando que su hijo llevara el nombre del único hombre que amó su mujer.

Elisa y sus hijos visitaban a Sarah muy de vez en cuando, ya que no existía un apego hacía la señora. Elisa nunca perdonó a sus padres, el haberla separado de Tom y casarla con James. Ella veía en retrospectiva, y lo que más la indignaba, era que sus padres nada habían ganado al casarla con James Adams. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, ella tampoco había hecho mucho por luchar, dejó ir el amor del vaquero, entregándoselo a Cristina en bandeja de plata.

Con el tiempo Elisa, a pesar de sus cuidados, volvió a embarazarse y en febrero de 1921, llegó a sus vidas una preciosa niña con caireles negros como la noche sin luna, era idéntica a su padre a la que llamaron Etna.

Lo triste de la historia de Elisa, es que nunca se enamoró de su esposo. Tuvieron un buen matrimonio, pero nunca existió el amor. James y Elisa amaron incondicionalmente a sus hijos, él nunca mancilló el lecho que compartía con su mujer ya que los dos sufrían de lo mismo, él seguía amando a su difunta esposa y ella nunca pudo deshacerse del amor que sentía por Tom. James, nunca se enteró de que el gran amor por el que su mujer sufría, era Tom Stevens, socio y amigo. James Adams, percibía que en el corazón de su mujer moraba el amor por otro hombre. Nunca preguntó ni quiso saber nada, ya que no influía en su relación.

Ya que mencionamos a Tom. Recordemos que él y Cristina, contrajeron matrimonio en septiembre de 1915. Al año de casados Cristina se embarazó, teniendo que dejar de trabajar, ya que Dios los bendijo con un embarazo múltiple, tres bebés en el mismo repollo, tres hermosos varoncitos que llegaron a sus vidas en junio de 1917, los llamaron Thomas, igual a su padre, Joseph, en honor al padre de Cristina, y Antonio, en honor a uno de los hermanos de Cristina que había muerto en un accidente en agosto de 1916.

En mayo de 1920, los Stevens Curtis, volvieron a recibir a la cigüeña ahora con carga doble. Les nacieron una gemelas hermosas a las que llamaron Cristina y Candice, ya sabemos en honor a quien.

Luego de eso, Cristina no se embarazó nuevamente- gracias a Dios - decía ella - esto debe ser culpa tuya Tom

-¿Por qué culpa mía?, si no los hago yo solo- se defendía el padre

-En mi familia, no hay gemelos- discutían en son de broma, ellos eran felices, muy felices con lo que Dios les había dado.

El matrimonio Stevens Curtis, hizo crecer la granja lechera junto a la ayuda de James Adams. El banquero y el vaquero, lograron una muy buena amistad, él les prestó el dinero, siempre que lo necesitaron para hacer crecer su negocio. Con los años y la amistad entre los Adams y el matrimonio Stevens, y las visitas de negocios y de placer, resultó que Thomas Stevens Curtis se enamoró de Etna Adams Leagan, sus padres no tuvieron ningún problema en que los dos chicos unieran sus vidas en matrimonio. James Adams, pensó que siempre sería mejor que su única hija contrajera matrimonio por amor, y no por conveniencia, y Elisa, no quiso ser egoísta como sus padres, aceptando así la unión de su pequeña con el mayor de los Stevens. En el corazón de Elisa, ella veía realizado su propio amor hacia Thomas Stevens, en la relación de Etna y Tom. Al final de cuentas, resultó una unión entre un Stevens y un Leagan.

El caso de Neal y Annabeth. Él trabaja y estudia, ella, que tomó el camino del diseño, había invertido algo de dinero que su padre le adelantó de la herencia en un taller de moda fina. Annabeth hacía los bocetos entre los cuales se podían apreciar vestidos, sombreros y accesorios como bolsos de mano, pero como la moda después de la gran guerra comenzó a cambiar, ella tuvo que adaptarse también.

El negocio de Annabeth, prosperó, y una vez acabada la guerra y los estudios de Neal, que había aprobado con honores y gracias a la competencia y buen ojo para los negocios del muchacho (él y Archie, habían aprendido muy bien el negocio, durante todos los años que duró su práctica), Williams Albert Andrew, decidió confiar en él y lo envió a Francia para abrir una sucursal del Banco de Chicago, ya que la reconstrucción de las ciudades afectadas en Europa, necesitaba de inyección de capital que ellos podían solventar. Una vez llegaron a Francia en el año 1920 Annabeth se instaló con su negocio de modas y desarrolló así habilidades nuevas, encontrándose con una muy particular mujer, que se hacía llamar Coco Chanel.

Annabeth, logra enamorarse de Neal, quien la trataba como lo más preciado que un hombre podía alcanzar, pero ella, nunca se sintió completa. Siempre comparaba su vida con la de Candy al ver que la pequeña rubia cumplía sus sueños, como era

-haberse casado con el hombre que amaba versus ella, que tuvo que casarse por un error, o…

-El esposo de Candy heredaría el ducado de su padre, versus Neal, que de presidente de banco nunca pasaría, o…

-Candy trabajaba porque le gustaba, versus ella, que tenía que hacerlo para mantener un estatus mínimo entre la sociedad, o…

-Candy encontró a su familia, versus ella, que solo había sido adoptada… y así, Annabeth no pudo ser completamente feliz, porque se pasó la vida envidiando a la que alguna vez fue su hermana Candice Grandchester Andrew.

El matrimonio Leagan Britter, tuvo cuatro hijos, el primero, un varón al que llamaron Daniel Leagan Britter, de piel morena como el padre, nacido a fines de diciembre de 1915, en agosto de 1917 se les unió Maddie, una pequeña con mucho cabello castaño claro y de grandes ojos marrones, en diciembre de 1918, llegó a sus vidas otra dulce pequeña muy parecida a Neal a la que llamaron Anna, y por último, en octubre de 1919 les nació Elsa, quien se parecía mucho, mucho a su tía Elisa. Annabeth no lo podía creer, ninguno de sus hijos, se pareciera a ella.

Al Duque, no le fue tan bien durante los años que duró la guerra. Él había regresado a Inglaterra en medio del conflicto, por dos razones de peso, primero, su divorcio y la custodia de sus hijos. Cuando quiso regresar a América el rey y la suspensión de los viajes, le hicieron imposible cumplir con su cometido, no pudo viajar, teniendo que esperar hasta 1919 para desposarse con Kelly, que para ese entonces ya tenía 33 años de edad y Richard 44. ¡Como se le había hecho duro esperar!, aunque Terry no tuvo que pasar por el calvario de esperar años por su pecosa, como él la llamaba, Richard pudo entender el sufrimiento de su hijo durante los períodos en que no podía ver a Candy. Apenas Richard pudo viajar, zarpó a América, y llegando al país del norte, se casó con Kelly, no estaba dispuesto a esperar. El Duque y la doctora, contrajeron matrimonio un frio día de febrero de 1919, contando con la presencia de su hijo Terius y familia, también estaba presente el matrimonio Andrew, hizo extensiva la invitación a George y Eleonor, porque a pesar de todo ellos siguieron siendo amigos, independiente de la relación que algún día tuvieron como matrimonio y padres de Terius.

Una vez casados, el matrimonio Grandchester Tyler, hizo sus maletas y tuvieron que viajar a Londres nuevamente, el país europeo necesitaba de toda su gente.

Kelly, siendo más joven que Richard, y teniendo una muy buena salud, le dio cinco hijos al Duque, tres varones y dos niñas. El mayor de los varones llegó a fines de noviembre de 1919, y lo llamaron Brendan, quien con los años fuera reconocido por su espíritu aventurero, luego, luego, llegó en diciembre de 1920 y nació Ethan, quien podría haber llegado a ser un muy buen Duque, gracias a que era muy leal, fiel y honorable, pero la línea sucesoria estaba en manos de Terius. Kellian, llegó a sus vidas en enero de 1922, y el nombre del pequeño, había sido influencia de Candy, su nombre de origen escocés, significaba pequeño guerrero, y luego como para completar el racimo, tuvieron una gemelitas que llegaron a alegrar sus vidas en septiembre de 1924, a las que llamaron Sophia, que fue muy popular entre sus pares pero algo egocéntrica, lo que recordaba constantemente a Richard, que era hermana de Terius, y Yelena, quien al crecer no tuvo problemas de integración, era extremadamente sociable y muy bromista, creo que no tengo que describirlos, todos tenían algo de su padre, muy buenos mozos.

El Duque, tuvo una vida muy linda al lado de su duquesa Kelly Grandchester y sus hijos, que sumando a Richard y Priscilla hacían siete, ya que el número ocho que era Terry, estaba casado.

Muy fructífero Sir Richard, falleció a los 92 años de edad, lleno de nietos y bisnietos. Kelly quedó viuda a los 81 años, nada despreciables, tuvo un matrimonio de ensueño con su Duque que en ella encontró nuevamente el amor que tan irresponsablemente había dejado escapar en su juventud, pero no se quejaba, Kelly fue su luz, hasta que sus ojos no pudieron verla más.

Terry había tomado el ducado cuando tenía 42 años, jubilando así a su padre cuando este tenía 62, muy joven por lo demás. Eso había dado el tiempo a su padre de disfrutar a su familia, y como lo había prometido, no ejerció ninguna presión sobre Terry, para que este lo sucediera, sino que esperó pacientemente a que su hijo estuviera preparado, y eso sucedió cuando Richard menos lo esperaba.

Kelly no duró mucho más que Richard, ella cerró sus ojos en un día de primavera, a sus 85 años, para abrirlos allá donde no hay más muerte.

Sé que están extrañando a lo queridos primos Cornwell, ellos están muy bien gracias…

Archie y Claire, se casaron a inicios de 1916, aprovechando la visita de los padres de la chica al país. Amélie y Jules Dechamps, solo estaban de paso por Estados Unidos, ya que su meta era conocer algo del sur de América. Archie había recibido de parte de su tío Williams la presidencia de un gran banco en Nueva York a mediados de 1920, hasta ese año, estuvieron viviendo en la mansión Andrew, Archie seguía sus estudios y prácticas en el Banco de Chicago junto a Neal y Claire participaba de un grupo de teatro que iniciaba en la ciudad, abriendo camino a futuras generaciones que podrían disfrutar del arte de la actuación.

En 1920, Archie fue enviado a Nueva York a cargo de la presidencia de un Gran Banco de la familia. Claire aprovechó de regresar a la que fuera su compañía de teatro cuando estaba bajo la protección de la famosa Eleonor Baker, y disfrutó de su oficio hasta que llegó su primer hijo en febrero de 1923, un varoncito al que llamaron Arthur, y dos años después, una preciosa niña llamada Janice, que vino a alegrar sus vidas en el mes de octubre de 1925.

Los padres de los hermanos Cornwell, Arthur y Janice, habían fallecido en 1918 producto de la gripe española, esta enfermedad había hecho estragos en el mundo y Estados Unidos no fue la excepción. El matrimonio Cornwell, al ver la necesidad de ayuda en el hogar de Pony, no lo pensó dos veces y ofrecieron asistencia a las bondadosas mujeres que cuidaban de los niños huérfanos en medio de las montañas. Janice, había amado el lugar cuando lo conoció producto de la boda de Candice y Terius, y quiso estar presente y cuidar de los niños y adultos que caían a causa de la pandemia, pero por muy nobles que fueron sus motivos, ellos mismos no pudieron escapar de la muerte por el virus H1N1. Arthur fue quien primero la contrajo falleciendo en el mes de septiembre de 1918, y Janice lo sigue en la muerte en noviembre de 1918, ella se contagió, cuidándolo a él.

Para poder estar con sus hijos y seguir con su pasión, Claire abrió una escuela de arte para niños y adolescentes, en la que se encontraba lo que a ella tanto le gustaba, la actuación, incluyendo otras áreas como la pintura, la danza y por que no, la escultura. Esta escuela de arte, nació como algo para no estar fuera de práctica, pesaba Claire, pero creció sin proponérselo. Archie se realizó como presidente del Banco en Nueva York, y a la vez apoyaba a su mujer en todo lo que podía referente a la escuela de arte, aportando recursos y buscando profesores… todo un éxito el matrimonio Cornwell Dechamps.

Alistair y Patricia, se casaron cuando aún estudiaban en noviembre de 1915 trasladándose a la ciudad de Detroit. Ellos, muy estudiosos los dos, sacaron sus carreras con honores, Patricia Cornwell se tituló como maestra y su esposo Alistair Cornwell como ingeniero aeronáutico. Stear, no dejaba de agradecer a Candy, el haberlo convencido de no ir a la guerra. No había comparación entre volar un avión y participar de su construcción, lo segundo lo apasionaba.

La otra pasión de Stear era su familia. Después de la muerte de sus padres, Stear, se apegó mucho a Patricia, sufriendo un temor infundado de perderla

-Aquí estamos bien Stear, no tienes de que preocuparte- decía Patty para calmar la angustia que a veces hacía presa de su amado esposo

Con los años decidieron tener hijos y Patricia dio a luz a un precioso niño en agosto de 1924, al que llamaron Alistair, como su padre y con tanta genialidad como su progenitor. Después de ese embarazo, Patricia tuvo una serie de pérdidas, desistiendo así de intentar ser madre otra vez. La madre de Patricia, sufría de lo mismo, es por eso que la muchacha fue hija única. Pero los Cornwell O'Brien, siguiendo el ejemplo de Terry y Candy, corrieron al hogar de Pony en 1927 y adoptaron a una pequeña niña de dos años a la que llamaron Martha, en honor a la abuela de Patricia, que había fallecido el año anterior, a sus 78 añitos muy bien vividos, acompañando a su nieta a donde esta se encontrara, alcanzando a disfrutar de su bisnieto los dos primeros años de vida del pequeño. Ellos nunca dejaron Detroit, y Stear realmente disfrutó de poder ayudar a la humanidad con sus inventos. Ahora entendía a la perfección que haber ido a la guerra era solo haber sufrido y con altas posibilidades de morir en otro país, o regresar quizás mutilado o enfermo de la mente como aquellos soldados a los que Candy cuidó con tanto esmero. Ahora disfrutaba de la vida haciendo lo que más le gustaba, inventar, y lo mejor de todo, después de la universidad, sus inventos, sí funcionaban. Esto es vivir, se decía Stear, tengo una hermosa esposa que me ama, y dos preciosos y preciados hijos a los que guiar en la vida.

Williams Albert y Karen Andrew, nunca se movieron de Chicago, solo hacían visitas a Candy en Escocia en algunas temporadas. También viajaban a Nueva York y Paris, por negocios, pero se radicaron en la ciudad de los vientos.

Como sabemos, ellos tenían un pequeño llamado Williams Anthony, que fue regaloneado por Elroy durante los primeros dos años de vida del menor, ya que la tía abuela sucumbió a su enfermedad en octubre de 1917, falleciendo en Lakewood, que es donde quiso pasar sus últimos días de vida, pidiendo ser sepultada al lado de Anthony. Todos sus deseos fueron cumplidos por Williams. El lloró a su tía, como si hubiese sido su madre. No olvidemos que lo crió, y aunque la anciana se comportó de formas nada agradables, el médico dijo que mucho de eso, fue producto de los desordenes que presentaba la enfermedad que la aquejaba. Aunque hubo algo que nunca superó y era la visible animadversión hacia Candy y Karen.

Entre los ir y venir del matrimonio Andrew Kleys, la cigüeña los visitó tres veces más. El segundo hijo que Karen le dio a ojitos de cielo, como ella cariñosamente le decía, en abril de 1918, llegó a sus vidas Rose, igualita a Karen, se podría decir que del padre no tenía nada, pero en julio de 1921, Williams se redimió procreando junto a Karen otra niña llamada Eileen, que aunque tenía las facciones de la madre, el rubio de su cabello y los ojos, eran herencia segura del padre, y por último Kenán, en octubre de 1922, que para sorpresa de Albert, tenía el cabello de fuego de su madre y los ojos verdes de su hermana Rosemary.

Fueron muy felices, ellos que se casaron de un día para otro, que quizás no daban un peso por su relación, pero no, demostraron que se habían unido en matrimonio por amor. Vinieron los días de la depresión, pero gracias a que el dinero lo tenía repartido, no sufrieron tanta pérdida.

Williams Anthony, desposó a Zoe Johnson.

Decíamos al principio de este epílogo, que nuestros amados rebeldes ya en sus setentas, sentados frente al lago en Escocia, disfrutaban de un atardecer. Ellos habían decidido quedarse en la Villa donde en un verano en su adolescencia, habían disfrutado unos maravillosos días.

Terry para este tiempo ya no era Duque, lo conversó con Terence, y habían decidido suceder el Ducado de Grandchester al hermano de Terry, Ethan Grandchester Tyler, quien había contraído nupcias con Anna Leagan Britter, que aunque era dos años mayor que el muchacho, no fue motivo para no enamorarse. Annabeth, no pudo disfrutar de ver que su hija era Duquesa, ya que había pasado la vida envidiando a Candy y eso le produjo una gastritis fulminante que le derivó en una úlcera en el estómago que tomó su vida en el invierno de 1935. Después de la muerte de Annabeth, Neal no se volvió a enamorar, dedicó su vida a salvaguardar el imperio de los Andrew, y disfrutó a sus nietos como ninguno.

Terry, había mandado edificar una glorieta, cerca del lago a petición de Candy. En ese lugar la pecosa pasaba mucho tiempo cuando Terence era pequeño, así es que con el tiempo eso fue modificado llegando a ser un pequeño invernadero donde Candy disfrutaba del sol y espacios que ella creó para escribir.

Cuando llegaron a Escocia, su pequeño tenía seis años. Crecía saludable y muy guapo, sus traviesas pecas lo hacían parecerse de algún modo a su madre y su pelo castaño a su padre, nunca supo que había sido adoptado, y la maldad de las personas, no llegó a sus oídos.

En 1921, estaban preparando la cena, cuando Terry llega a casa y su esposa le salta encima diciendo

-¡Terry… estoy embarazada!- la señora pecas estaba en brazos de su hermoso marido llenándolo de besos- gracias, gracias- le decía sin parar, bajo la atenta mirada de Terence y Dorothy que ayudaba a su amiga a preparar la mesa, pero viendo para donde iba el tema, decidió ir a la cocina con el pequeño y darles espacio a sus señores, la servidumbre era un mudo testigo del sufrimiento de sus patrones

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Terry tanteando en camino, no sea una falsa alarma y el ya estaba cansado de ver a su pecosa triste, aunque amaba mucho a Terence, siempre sintió la falta del bebé que perdieron

-Muy, muy segura mi amor- dijo Candy sacando de su bolsillo un documento- mira- dijo le extendió el papel a Terry. Terry lo tomó con algo de desconfianza, no quería volver a vivir lo de las primeras veces cuando Candy y él trataron y trataron y no hubo fruto

-Dice que tienes cuatro meses de embarazo pecosa- dijo el hombre con voz profunda a causa de la emoción que él todavía mantenía bajo control, porque si esta noticia era cierta el saltaría junto con Candy de la alegría que sentía

-¡Sí Terry!, cuatro meses y yo no sabía

-¿Pero cómo?

-No entiendo… ¿Cómo qué?... tu y yo…

-No me refiero a eso pecas, es solo que no hubieron síntomas- dijo con cara de interrogante

-Bueno… sí hubieron síntomas, pero yo no les hice caso, ya que antes me había pasado y eran falsas alarmas, pero ahora la regla se demoró mucho y consulté…

-¡Entonces es cierto!... ¡vamos a tener un hijo!- dijo Terry ya sin contener su felicidad y llorando abrazó a su esposa, la amada de su alma, y juntos desahogaron todos aquellos sentimientos de impotencia y tristeza que había estado con ellos aún sin proponérselo, y en marzo de 1922 recibieron con suma alegría a Aileen Eleonor Grandchester Andrew, una muy bella niña de cabello rojizo como herencia de su bisabuela, y los ojazos verdes de su madre, las pecas vinieron con el tiempo. Se decidieron por llamarla Aileen, ya que la familia por más que quiso, nunca pudo llamar de ese modo a Candy, a excepción de su abuela Iona. Luego en 1925 llegó a sus vidas otro varón al que le pusieron Graham, por el gran parecido con su padre, era una réplica exacta de su progenitor, y en 1928 terminaron de llenar la casa con otro varoncito que se parecía a los dos, Aiken Richard fue como lo llamaron, rubio y crespo como su madre, y los ojos de Terry.

En 1930, toda la familia se reunió en Escocia, y cuando digo toda me refiero a, primeramente

\- Sir Richard y Kelly Grandchester con sus cinco hijos Brendan (11), Ethan (10), Kellian (8), Sophia (6) y Yelena (6), sin olvidar a Richard (27) y Priscilla (26), que amaron a Kelly

\- Aiken y Jeanette Johnson con sus hijos Reid (32), Evan (29), Aila (27) y Vika Aileen (22)

\- Williams y Karen Andrew con sus cuatro hijos Williams Anthony (15), Rose (12), Eileen (9) y Kenán (8)

\- George y Eleonor Johnson y sus dos hijos Gideon (14) y Zoe (13)

\- Archie y Claire Cornwell y sus hijos Arthur (7) y Janice (5)

\- Stear y Patty Cornwell con Alistair (6) y Martha (5)

\- Neal y Annabeth junto a sus hijos Daniel (15), Maddie (13), Anna (12) y Elsa (11)

\- James y Elisa Adams con sus hijos James (14), Thomas (12) y Etna (9)

\- Tom y Cristina Stevens y sus hijos Thomas (13), Joseph (13), Antonio (13), Cristina (10) y Candice (10)

Esas vacaciones fueron de reunión familiar. Todos los años les tocaba a un matrimonio diferente ser los anfitriones de tamaño encuentro. 1930 les tocó el premiado a nuestros rebeldes. Para ese entonces Evan Johnson Derricks había contraído nupcias con Priscilla Grandchester, y Richard Grandchester hijo, había caído ante el encanto de los hermosos ojos verdes de Aila Johnson. Reid también estaba casado con una escocesa que había escogido su abuela Iona, no era un matrimonio por conveniencia ellos se casaron por amor, pero la abuelita había sido el Cupido. Candy no tuvo partos gemelares, no así la esposa de Reid, tuvo cinco embarazos y todos fueron mellizos.

La historia de amor de nuestros rebeldes duró, hasta mediados de los años 80'. Fueron muy felices en todo lo que emprendieron, aún cuando Terry tomó en sus manos el Ducado, siendo apoyado por su pecosa hasta que lo puso en manos de su hermano Ethan en el año 1955. Candy ejerció la psiquiatría mientras tuvo clientes, ya que su consultorio estaba en su propia casa en la Villa en Escocia.

Sus hijos crecieron, Terence Jeremy estudió leyes, influenciado por su abuelo paterno, su abuelo materno, su tío George y Williams Anthony, llegando a ser muy próspero en su profesión. Aileen Eleonor, era la artista de la familia, dedicándose por completo a la pintura. Aiken se inclinó por la medicina, pero fue neurocirugía la pasión de su vida. Siendo Graham quien llevara en la sangre la veta de actor de su padre y su abuela.

Terry nunca dejó de lado su pasión que eran su Candy y la actuación. Mirando hacia el lago, Terry en solemne silencio, rememoraba lo que había sido su vida junto a la pequeña pecosa que tomó su corazón para no dejarlo nunca más, ella lo había cautivado la primera vez que la vio en aquel año nuevo en el Mauritania, luego los días en el colegio, el verano en Escocia, su primer beso con todo y cachetada, la trampa de Elisa…y Candy partía a América llevándose su corazón junto al de ella. Viajar buscando a su pecosa, encontrarla y hacerse novios, buscar su otra pasión y encontrarse de paso en el camino con una loca… Contraer matrimonio muy jóvenes para no dar pie a malos entendidos, el apoyo de su familia, la familia de Candy, Aiken, Jeanette y sus hermanos… ¡que feliz eras pecosa mía!... después nuestro bebé que nunca llegó… Terence nuestro pequeño consuelo, y nuevamente Escocia y nuestra familia creció, cuatro hijos, nueve nietos y varios bisnietos…

-¿En qué piensas Terry?- la hermosa voz de su pecosa

-Solo recordaba cuando todo inició en nuestras vidas, y luchamos por esto, nuestra vida juntos… ¿lo recuerdas pecas?

-Como olvidarlo mi amor, si mi vida junto a ti ha sido lo más hermoso que nunca pude desear… ¿y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Te arrepientes de algo?

-De nada- respondió- no me arrepiento de nada, todo lo volvería a hacer tal y como lo viví, incluso que nos pescaran en el establo…- dijo y levantándose, tomó a su esposa de la mano y se retiraron a su villa, donde vivieron los últimos años de su vida.

El Fin

 **Si se me quedaron cosas en el tintero, por favor, mil disculpas.**


End file.
